


Life In New York

by Gingerkid2010



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-01
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:00:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 184,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/419690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerkid2010/pseuds/Gingerkid2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt move to New York right after high school. Will the big city change them? Will they stay together or will the city tear them apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kurt took a long drag off of his cigarette at the cafe. He sighed, looking at his watch. 1:15 it read. Blaine was supposed to call him with the news if he made it into NYU at 1:00. He took a sip of his latte (which tasted disgusting with his cigarette) and grasped his phone in his pocket, his knee bouncing nervously. Blaine had amazing grades at Dalton, so why wouldn't they accept him? They accepted Kurt, and if Blaine got rejected something really must be wrong with that school.

Blaine was still in a meeting with a counselor from NYU. The meeting had gone longer than planned but Blaine didn't mind since he was accepted! He had a huge smile on his face the whole time as they set up his schedule and talked about housing arrangements. He finally got out around 1:25. "Oh shit," Blaine thought. He pulled his phone out and called Kurt instantly.

Kurt jumped as his phone rang and Blaine's face flashed on his phone. He immediately felt guilty, stubbing out what was left of his cigarette in the ashtray and answering the phone. "Hello? Blaine? How'd it go?" Kurt said quickly.

"Sorry it took so long. But...I GOT IN!" Blaine practically yells. He hears Kurt let out an excited scream. Kurt congratulates Blaine and starts to talk about how excited he is to be going to the same school. Blaine interrupts, "Hey babe? Can we talk about this tonight at dinner? I have some things I need to take care of...Uh...Just be ready around 7? I'll pick you up."

"Uhh…Sure!" Kurt doesn't even bat an eye at Blaine's rush to get off the phone, They were going to the same school! Everything they'd ever dreamed of was happening and Kurt couldn't hold in his excitement. "I love you! Sososososossooo much! Congratulations baby!" He said squeaking again, gaining looks from some of the other cafe patrons. "See you at seven!" He hung up and dreamily sipped his latte. Things were going to be perfect.

Blaine was happy that Kurt was so excited. But there was still something Blaine hadn't told Kurt. Something he was planning on talking about tonight. Blaine goes back to his apartment to change before another "meeting" he has to get to. It takes him a few hours to get everything settled. Blaine is starting to get very nervous. He calls La Lune, the fancy French restaurant uptown, to make sure he still has the reservations for 7:00. Once that is in place, he goes home to take a shower and get ready for dinner. He texts Kurt, "Just got home. About to take a quick shower. When you get dressed, think fancy ;) I love you –Blaine."

Kurt smiled at the text. This was the perfect opportunity to wear his new D&G suit he bought just for a special occasion. He jumps into the shower and when he gets out he slowly dresses himself, making sure everything is pressed, straight, and wrinkle free before carefully sitting down and beginning to work on his hair.

Blaine quickly takes his shower then tries to find the perfect outfit for tonight. He finds his best suit and puts it on carefully. Tonight has to be perfect. Blaine hopes Kurt has no idea what is in store for tonight. He fixes his hair exactly how Kurt loves it. He then sends a quick text to Kurt, "Hey baby, you almost ready? I'm about to leave."

Kurt stares at the text and freezes. He hasn't even gotten a chance to start on his hair. "Yep, I'm ready, come whenever! xoxo" He replies, knowing it's a lie. It wouldn't kill Blaine to wait for a few minutes while he does his hair. It wouldn't be the first time. Plus it would give Blaine time to talk to his dad, who is visiting from back home. Kurt couldn't help noticing they haven't spoken in a few days which was rare.

Blaine replies with, "On my way, see you in a few gorgeous." Blaine goes to get something out of the dining room and heads out the door. When he pulls into Kurt's apartment's parking lot, his nerves catch up with him. He takes a few breaths and heads towards the door. Mr. Hummel answers the door and leads Blaine into the living room, telling him Kurt is finishing up his hair. Burt and Blaine take the next 15 or so minutes catching up when Kurt finally comes out of his room. He sees Blaine holding a dozen red and white roses.

"Blaine..." Kurt gasps walking over to his boyfriend and capturing him in a kiss. "They're beautiful." He says with his arms wrapped around Blaine's shoulders. "I'm still here you know!" Burt teases and Kurt pulls away from Blaine, slapping his father's arm playfully. "Dad, I know you're leaving tomorrow to go back to Lima so I'll try to be home before 10 to take you to the airport tomorrow." Kurt says, kissing his father's cheek. "You better be home before 10 P.M tonight!" Burt joked, eying Blaine suspiciously."Scouts honor..." Kurt said giving a mini salute before grabbing the roses from Blaine and kissing him on the cheek as well, running to go put them in a vase.

Blaine blushes at this and waits for Kurt to return. He tells Burt how nice it was to see him again. They say bye to Burt and head out the door. Kurt is filled with curiosity. He has no idea where they are going. Blaine can't keep his smile off his face at the way Kurt is all excited and giddy about their college plans.

"UGH! Blaine I am so excited! I can't wait to start college so I can get out of that shitty apartment and hopefully board with you! And-" Kurt continued going on and on about college and what they were going to do when they get their degrees as they got in Blaine's car. "-I should probably stop talking now." He said pausing to take a breath and chuckling a bit. He looked over at Blaine, who was driving quietly with a smile stretched over his freshly shaven face. "You've been awfully quiet about this... I know I want it... But is it what YOU want Blaine?" Kurt said cautiously. It was true, Kurt had gone on and on about New York and college and all that jazz, but not once did he ask Blaine if he even /wanted/ to do any of this in the first place.

Blaine looks at Kurt, confused. "Sorry I'm being so quiet. I'm just nervous about tonight...Trust me, I am very excited about college. It's exactly what I want." Blaine smiles that smile that Kurt just can't resist.

"Why are you nervous?" Kurt asks, sliding a hand over to Blaine's thigh.

"Well, there's something I want to talk to you about. Something very serious. That's why I picked La Lune...I'm just kind of nervous about how you will react..." Blaine says nervously

"We're going to La Lune?" Kurt gasps. He'd always wanted to go there since he and Blaine moved to New York. "Oh wait- I'm sorry that was inappropriate... What are you nervous about?" Kurt said scooting closer to Blaine but also trying to keep the seat belt from wrinkling his suit.

"Yes, La Lune," Blaine smiles at how excited Kurt is. "Could we talk about it when we get there? I'd rather not be driving when we talk about it."

"Of course..." Kurt says, he scoots back over, adjusting his seat belt more. He bounces in his seat a bit. Today has been so perfect, and he could tell tonight was going to be amazing. And he was going to be home at ten alright. Ten tomorrow morning. His father's flight wasn't until two. He would survive a couple hours at the apartment without him. He just knew he wanted this evening to end perfectly, and what better way than spending the night with the man you're in love with? That and he was wondering what Blaine could be nervous about, Blaine was never nervous. They pulled into La Lune's valet and Kurt felt like he was practically going to explode with excitement. Blaine walked around to open the door for Kurt and they walked inside, his arm laced around Blaine's.

Blaine knows he doesn't have much time. Kurt isn't going to let him wait any longer once they sit down. Blaine is trying to figure out how to bring it up. He feels Kurt slip his hand into Blaine's. This gives him a little more confidence. By the time they are seated, Kurt is still slightly bouncing at how much he loves this place. It's gorgeous. They sit and Blaine decides to gradually lean into the conversation. "So...What are you planning on doing as far as living arrangements when you start school?"

"Well, like I said earlier, I was thinking we could board together." Kurt said, sipping water out of his goblet. He looked at his menu, "Oh god the salmon from L'adour sounds delicious." Kurt said happily.

"Order whatever you like. It's on me. And I'm actually not going to be staying on campus..." Blaine admits, nervously awaiting Kurt's reply.

Kurt freezes, looking away from the menu and at Blaine with wide eyes.

Blaine starts to get really nervous. "I've actually been looking into apartments close to NYU. I had a showing at one earlier today."

"Oh..." Kurt says looking at Blaine with the same expression. He calls the waiter over and asks him to bring out some wine, whichever he recommended. When the waiter brought out the wine, Blaine sipped daintily on his glass while Kurt swallowed his glass whole. They were only 19 but the waiter didn't ask for ID and that wasn't Kurt's problem. He was upset. He was looking forward to staying with his boyfriend during college. He gestured for the waiter to pour him another glass and shooed him away instructing him to leave the bottle.

Blaine thought Kurt would catch on by now. But he should've known that Kurt would've thought he didn't want to board with him. He needs to turn this around quickly. "Well...Kurt, this is what I've been nervous about...But I didn't want to talk about it until I had a few options ready. I have a few apartments picked out...But...I was wondering...If you'd like to move in...with me?"

Kurt nearly choked on his mouthful of wine. He swallowed quickly. "Wha..what?" He rasped, tears forming in his eyes quickly. He just made himself look like such an ass. "Blaine I-I..." He put his glass down and dabbed at his eyes with a napkin, "Ijustthoughtyoudidn''tknowwhattosayand...and...Yes!... of course I'll move in with you!" He said holding back a sob.

Blaine has a big smile plastered on his face. He gets up to kiss Kurt. "Of course I want to be with you. Just in our own place. Somewhere we can call ours. I want to be with you forever, Kurt. That's why I got you this..." Blaine pauses to pull a little black box out of his pocket. He gets down on one knee. "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I love you. I love every little thing about you. We are only 19. But I have every intention of marrying you one day. That is if you will take my hand in marriage. But this, this ring, is a promise ring. I promise to love you until the day I die. I promise to never hurt you. I promise to always be here for you. I've already talked to your father about this. He gave me his blessing. Kurt, will you accept this promise ring?"

"Blaine..." Kurt breaks down, he knows he looks ridiculous but as soon as he lets out a choked yes, and stands up to kiss Blaine everyone around them claps and cheers. Probably not knowing it was a promise ring and thinking it was a proposal but it was still amazing. Blaine removed the platinum band from the box and slips it onto Kurt's finger. He can't control his sobs and he kisses Blaine again. "I love you so much..." he whispers into Blaine's neck.

Blaine is so happy, he starts to tear up. "I love you too baby. So much. I want to be with you forever. You just made me the happiest man alive!"

Dinner was amazing and afterwards they went for a walk through a park with a gorgeous fountain and danced to the sound of the water splashing against the concrete. "Blaine... I just want you to know how happy you've made me..." Kurt said tearing up again. "I am so in love with you." He whispered, pressing his forehead against Blaine's.

Blaine smiles back at his beautiful future husband. Future husband. Blaine gets all giddy from the thought. "I fell for you the day you stopped me on that stairwell. I haven't stopped falling for you since. I love you so much, Kurt."

Kurt leans in for a kiss and pulls Blaine close, wanting to take in every inch of Blaine. "I never want to stop telling you that Blaine… I love you...I love you so much..." He said in between kisses.

"I love you too, Kurt. I'll never get tired of hearing/saying it. But...It is almost ten...what do you think..."

"Blaine, do you really think I'm going home at ten? The last time I did that we were still seventeen and you were still terrified of my father." Kurt said chuckling, wrapping his hands around Blaine's waist.

Blaine smiles that 'Blaine Warbler' smile. "I just wanted to be sure," He laughs, "So what do you want to do now? It's your turn to choose."

"Well I was thinking we could go to the library and study up on a bit of antidisestablishmentarianism..." Kurt said jokingly.

"Lead the way," Blaine chuckles

"Okay but I'M driving..." Kurt says skipping off to Blaine's car. Kurt drives quickly to Blaine's apartment complex and as soon as Blaine opens the door to the apartment and closes the door behind him Kurt pins him against the wall, kissing him furiously.

Blaine is a bit surprised at first. But kisses Kurt back as fiercely. Blaine looks up at the taller one, staring into his lustful eyes. Kurt looks so damn sexy like this, it's hard for Blaine to stay pinned against the wall.

"Just think..." Kurt says while kissing up and down Blaine's neck, "When we have our own apartment. We can do this /whenever/ we want. I can fuck you in every room of that goddamn apartment." Kurt says squeezing Blaine's ass and pushing him harder into the wall.

"Fuck, Kurt. When can we move in? I can't wait. God, I want you inside me so fucking bad, baby!"

Kurt strips off Blaine's suit jacket, tie, and shirt, kissing his collar bones and running his hands down his chest to start to unbuckle Blaine's belt. He pulls down Blaine's pants and boxer briefs in one quick movement and unzips his own pants, freeing his throbbing cock. He pushes Blaine harder into the wall and grinds against his naked boyfriend. It gave him a sense of power really, Blaine being completely naked and Kurt being clothed. He held up his fingers for Blaine to suck. Once Kurt felt they were wet enough he lifted Blaine up and Blaine wrapped his legs around Kurt's back as Kurt eased a slippery finger into his boyfriend.

Having Kurt control Blaine, drives Blaine crazy. He loves how Kurt can make him come undone. Blaine moans as Kurt slides his finger in and out of Blaine's tight ass. He adds another finger, slowly stretching Blaine. Blaine leans forward a little to kiss Kurt, hot and passionately.

Kurt shivers, pressing a third finger into Blaine. He loved the feeling of Blaine's tight ass squeezing around him. "Are you ready?" Kurt asked. Blaine gave a quick nod and Kurt removed his fingers slowly and lifted Blaine up, placing the head of his cock at Blaine's entrance. He slowly starts to lower Blaine down on his cock and the thought of hurting Blaine was the only thing keeping him from thrusting up into that tight heat.

Blaine groans against Kurt's neck. He needs more. Blaine tries to grind down onto Kurt's glorious, hard cock. "Fuck me, Kurt. Please. I want you to fuck me hard baby. Please. I need you to fill me." Blaine doesn't admit it, but he secretly loves when Kurt makes him beg. Something about giving complete control to Kurt turns Blaine on so intensely.

Kurt can't help it and plunges deep into Blaine, moaning loudly. "You like it when I fuck you huh? You like it when I have my cock shoved in that tight little ass. Tell me how much you want me to fuck you right now." Kurt said feigning dominance and trying to hold himself together. He was pumping in and out of Blaine excruciatingly slow. "I want your fucking neighbors to know my name Blaine" He whispered into Blaine's ear.

"FUCK! KURT! I want you so fucking bad. I love when you pound my tight ass! I need you to fuck me hard baby! Please, Kurt! Fuck! Fuck my tight little ass as hard as you can!" Blaine moans against Kurt's chest.

Kurt was driving himself crazy but he was getting too much enjoyment out of making Blaine beg. God knew all he wanted to do was fuck Blaine senseless, but he was having too much fun. He quickened his thrusts slightly and angled himself to brush against Blaine's prostate once or twice. "I'm not sure you want this badly enough..." Kurt says through clenched teeth into Blaine's ear.

"KURT! FUCK! YES! I'll do anything to prove it. I swear. I want it so bad. I need it. PLEASE BABY?" Blaine was falling completely apart from Kurt's teasing. He knows exactly what to do to tease Blaine until he just can't take it anymore.

Kurt moaned loudly and thrust into Blaine as hard as he could, nothing but the sound of skin hitting skin and Blaine's wanton moans echoed through the room. "Fuck…" Kurt moaned, angling himself so he would brush against Blaine's prostate.

"OH! Baby! Fuck!" Every time Kurt hits his prostate, Blaine can't help but to scream. "So...Fucking...Good! Don't stop...Please...Don't Stop"

"Fuck...Blaine…shit..." Kurt said, pumping into Blaine."God damnit..." He moaned loudly, reaching for Blaine's cock and pumping it furiously. "I want your fucking cum all over me Blaine. The thought crossed his mind that he was wearing a $900 suit, but he really didn't care, he just knew he wanted Blaine's warm cum on his chest.

"Fuck, KURT! MMMM BABY! I'm so close. So...Fucking...Close!" The angle Kurt has Blaine at makes sure he hits Blaine's prostate with every thrust. Between Kurt's thrusting, pumping, and that fucking sexy voice, Blaine is completely falling apart.

"Come on me Blaine... Please... Fuck" Kurt whines, ramming Blaine into the wall harder with each thrust.

That last whisper from Kurt is all it took to make Blaine orgasm so hard. He came all over Kurt's beautiful chest. Kurt continuing to thrust into Blaine's tight ass as he cums all inside Blaine. They hold on to each other as they ride out their orgasms together.

"God...I love you so much... Kurt says with his head buried in the crook of Blaine's neck. He feels like he has no more strength left in his legs so he lets Blaine down gently and they walk over to Blaine's bedroom and Kurt removes all of his clothing except for his boxer briefs. He's sticky and covered in cum, but he could really care less, he collapses onto Blaine's bed and snuggles under the covers with Blaine, smiling as Blaine wraps his arms around him and pulls him closer. "I love you", Kurt says sleepily.

"I love you too, baby. Thanks for tonight." Blaine responds, so close to falling asleep.

"No..Thank you Blaine.." Kurt says twirling the ring on his finger before drifting off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Kurt feels disgusting. He has dried cum on his chest and he REALLY needs a shower. This isn't helped by the fact that Blaine is clinging to him like he was going to float away. Kurt looked at the alarm clock which read 8:38. It was kind of early, but he felt rested. But his legs were amazingly sore. He slowly tried to remove Blaine's arms from around his chest to get up without waking him.

Blaine can feel Kurt trying to move away, so he tightens himself around Kurt. He can be such a little puppy at times. It can be cute but Kurt really needs to clean up.

Kurt tried at least twice more to pry Blaine off of him before burying his face in the pillow in defeat. He looked back at Blaine. "There is no way you're still asleep.." Kurt said smugly as he brushed a couple of Blaine's curls off of his forehead.

"Noooooopppppeeeee" Blaine drags out. "I just want to hold my wonderful boyfriend. Can i do that, pwwweeeaassssseeee?"

"Only if you promise to never say 'pwease' again." Kurt said laughing as he turned around to face Blaine. "Ugh, I feel disgusting. Kurt sighed.

"Only if you take a bath with me and wash my hair. You do it so well." Blaine bargained.

"I feel like if I do that it will defeat the whole purpose of washing ourselves.." Kurt said, running a hand up Blaine's arm.

"But we will already be in there so we can play then wash, silly. Or I can go alone."

"Oh so you /don't/ want me to wash your hair then?" Kurt giggled, pulling Blaine closer. Thinking about bathing with Blaine already had Kurt half hard.

"I would rather bathe with you. I like our baths. But we'd need to get started. You still gotta take Burt to the airport." Blaine reminds Kurt.

"Oh yeah..." Kurt said softly. Blaine got up to go run the bath and Kurt lied in the bed while he could, feeling a bit guilty for not spending more time with his father on his last day. it was only 8:40-something and his father's flight wasn't until two. They could still spend some time together. "Hey Blaine?" Kurt called from the bed.

"Yeah, babe?" Blaine calls back.

"Do you want to hang out with me and my dad before he has to leave for Lima? I was thinking about just taking him to go get some lunch or something..." Kurt said fidgeting with a string on one of Blaine's pillow cases.

"I was actually going to suggest taking him to lunch to make up for not bringing you home last night. I'd love to come." Blaine says as he draws the bath water.

"Great minds think alike I suppose..." Kurt says smiling to himself. He was so happy with Blaine; he couldn't believe he found someone so amazing.

"Something like that," Blaine agrees. "You coming in baby?"

"Yep!" Kurt said standing up slowly, wincing as his back popped. His legs were so sore from last night, he was surprised Blaine wasn't in any pain, (or at least he wasn't complaining about it) He walked stiffly into the bathroom and saw Blaine sitting in the tub with bubbles surrounding him. "Really? Bubbles Blaine?" Kurt teased, slipping out of his underwear.

"Of course! Can you think of a better way to celebrate?" Blaine says excitedly.

"No, no.." Kurt laughed, slipping into the tub behind Blaine, "Because who celebrates with champagne or family phone calls? Bubble baths are the way to go.." Kurt said jokingly as he kissed the back of Blaine's neck.

"Only cool kids like me celebrate this way! Don't hate the playa, hate the game!" Blaine says playfully.

"Oh god Blaine, do NOT make me get out of this tub because I /swear/ if I ever hear anything that even remotely sounds like that come out of your mouth again, I am leaving you." Kurt laughed, grabbing Blaine's shoulders and pushing him down so he could wet his hair properly.

"But you looooovvveeeee me. You couldn't leave if you tired. I'd tie you down and you'd be stuck with me," Blaine teases.

"Mhhmm.." Kurt says, humoring Blaine. "Now hold still." Kurt says, pouring some shampoo in his hands and lathering it into Blaine's curly mop of hair.

"Kkkuuuuuurrrrtttt!" Blaine moans.

Kurt smiles and uses his nails to scratch at Blaine's scalp a bit."Fells good?" Kurt asked playfully.

"MMMMMM! Your nails. Yesssss," Blaine continues.

Kurt smiles and hums as he continues his task, shifting a bit under his boyfriend who somehow ended up awkwardly halfway in his lap.

As Kurt continues, Blaine gets more and more worked up. He slides his arms behind himself and starts to rub Kurt's thighs.

"Blaine..." Kurt says smiling as he rinses the lather out of Blaine's hair but continues to massage Blaine's scalp.

"Yes, Baby?"

"What exactly do you think you're doing?" Kurt said tugging on Blaine's hair a bit as his fingers brushed over a sensitive spot on his thigh under the soapy water.

"Massaging you?" Blaine says coyly.

Kurt arched up a bit into Blaine's back, half hard from his boyfriend's touch. "mmm..." Kurt sighed, letting his head fall back as he tugged on Blaine's hair a bit more.

"You like that baby? Mmm, you're legs are so soft." Blaine says as he inches up Kurt's thighs.

"Yeah.." Kurt sighed, pulling Blaine up a bit so he could grind into his ass.

"Mmmm, Kurt," Blaine moans as his hand glides up Kurt's hard cock.

Kurt turned Blaine around and instructed him to sit on the edge of the tub. "God Blaine, I just want to suck you off.." Kurt said darkly and his mouth sank over Blaine's cock quickly.

Blaine gasps as he feels the warm heat of Kurt's mouth surround him. Blaine's hands fly into Kurt's hair as Kurt works his beautiful mouth over Blaine's cock.

Kurt hums around Blaine's cock before suddenly pulling away."Blaine", Kurt panted, "I want you to fuck my mouth..." Kurt said running his hand up and down Blaine's cock.

And how can Blaine object to that? He stands and places his hands on the back of Kurt's head. And FUCK, Kurt looks so fucking beautiful from this angle.

Kurt moans around Blaine's cock as it slides into his mouth and Blaine grips the back of his head. He rakes his nails down the back of Blaine's thighs as he pumps in and out of Kurt's mouth slowly. Kurt, trying his best to relax his throat, swallowed around Blaine's cock as he felt it hit the back of his throat.

"Oh, God, Kurt!" Blaine groans as he continues to fuck Kurt's mouth. He can feel himself hitting the back of Kurt's larynx. The heat of Kurt's mouth feels so damn good around Blaine's cock.

Kurt moans loudly at the sensation of Blaine's hard dick sliding heavily across his tongue and reaches up, squeezing Blaine's ass and pushing him deeper into his mouth.

Blaine loves how Kurt's nails dig into his firm ass. Kurt looks so fucking hot, the way he sucks his cock like his life depends on it.

Kurt reaches farther up and ghosts his finger over Blaine's hole, pressing his finger lightly against it, but not entering.

Blaine bucks his hips fiercely at the contact. "Oh, Kurt, Mmmm," Blaine moans.

Kurt pulls away and buries his face in Blaine's hip, using one hand to pump Blaine's cock furiously and the other to slowly finger Blaine's hole. "Cum for me Blaine..please."

Blaine feels like his knees are about to give out. The pleasure is so intense. "Fuck, baby! I'm so close."

Kurt doesn't know what's up with this sudden kink/need to have Blaine's cum on him, but he knows right now, that's all he wants. He licks the head of Blaine's cock and positions himself in front of Blaine, pumping his cock furiously. "Come on Blaine.." Kurt moans, looking up at his boyfriend with lust blown eyes.

Blaine's knees are going so weak, he has to lean against the shower wall as he starts to cum. He stares into Kurt's eyes while he rides out his orgasm.

Kurt smiles as he closes his eyes and feels the first drop of Blaine's cum hits his face, he quickly reaches down to stroke his own dick as he feels the warm liquid strike his skin. After two or three pumps of his own cock he feels himself start to come, his mouth dropping open and a bit of Blaine's cum drips down from his lip into his mouth and he's gone, moaning loudly and curling in on himself as he feels Blaine sink into the tub next to him and holds him close, stroking his wet hair as Kurt shakes and pants heavily.

Seeing his cum all over Kurt's face drives Blaine crazy. He leans over to lick a bit off of Kurt's face. "Oh god baby! That was so fucking great. I love you so much."

Kurt can't do anything but smile as he blindly reaches blindly for a washrag near the end of the tub. He wipes Blaine's cum off of his face (but not before licking his lips) and looks at Blaine lovingly. "I love you too." He says pressing a soft kiss to Blaine's lips before standing up on shaky legs. "Okay I really have to take a shower…by myself." Kurt said giggling a bit and stepping out of the tub.

Blaine puts on his best puppy pout. Kurt just laughs at him and gives him another kiss. Blaine leaves the bathroom to go cook breakfast for the two of them.

When Kurt is finally clean he realizes he has nothing left to wear but his (completely ruined 900 fucking dollar) suit. He wraps a towel around his waist and walks into the kitchen to see Blaine cooking waffles in nothing but a pair of plaid pajama pants. "Blaine?" Kurt says stepping into the kitchen.

Blaine never gets used to seeing Kurt like this. It makes him want to touch him all over again. But he knows he has to be good. "Yes, baby?" he says.

"I don't have any clothes, do you mind if I steal some sweatpants and a t-shirt?" Kurt asks, running a hand through his damp hair.

"Of course. Pick out whatever you want. Sorry, its not as fabulous as your wardrobe." Blaine says, turning back to continue making breakfast.

"It'll do. Kurt said smiling and walking off. Purposely letting his towel ride lower and lower as he walked away until he turned the corner into Blaine's bedroom. He grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a tight white v-neck and slipped them on quickly looking at the alarm clock seeing it was 9:30. "Shit." He hissed under his breath as he laced up his designer shoes. It was a twenty minute ride home by car and he didn't want to be late for his dad. He strode into the kitchen quickly, sneaking up behind Blaine and grabbing one of the cool cooked waffles and took a bite out of it.

"You look so sexy in my clothes," Blaine stares at Kurt up and down. "We're running a little late. If you don't mind driving, i'll grab some clothes and change in the car."

Kurt raised his eyebrows at this, chewing slowly. "Sure.", he said his mouth still full, he swallowed. "But with Traffic someone could see you Blaine." He giggled, snapping the elastic on his pajama pants before walking over to the door and grabbing Blaine's keys off of the hook.

"I'll be careful. Just try to pay attention to the road," Blaine says playfully as he goes to get an outfit.

"I'll try..." Kurt says smiling. When Blaine returns with his clothes they go down the elevator and get Blaine's car from the parking garage. He sighs and rests his forehead against the steering wheel as they reach the road and traffic is just as bad as he expected.

"You want me to text Burt to let him know we are on our way?" Blaine asks, getting ready to change.

"Yep.", Kurt says, his head still against the steering wheel. "I HATE NEW YORK TRAFFIC!" Kurt growled throwing himself back against his seat dramatically.

Blaine leans over to give Kurt a kiss. "I know. But it'll be okay. Just breathe." Blaine says as he rubs Kurt's thigh. He pulls out his phone and sends a text to Burt, telling him they are stuck in traffic but will be there shortly. Blaine looks around to make sure no one is looking before sliding his shirt off.

Kurt tries to keep his eyes straight but he can't help it, he keeps his head looking forward but his eyes drift to Blaine. His boyfriend is hot, sue him. "So...uh…" Kurt stammers, trying to find a good excuse to look at Blaine as traffic begins to reach a slow crawl. "What apartments were you looking at?" Kurt says, using his free hand to spin his ring.

"Just some around the college. Wanted to make sure we were close. We can go take a look tonight if you'd like." Blaine says, sliding his pants off.

"I'd like that." Kurt says laughing as Blaine awkwardly struggled to slide on his clean pants. "Plus knowing you, you would probably pick an apartment with a living room that looks horrible with my skin tone. Color compliments the skin Blaine. Remember that." Kurt said matter-of-factly. He silently reveled in the fact that he knew no matter how much Blaine tried, Kurt would get the final say in what apartment was chosen.

"That is way I narrowed it down to three apartments instead of just picking one. I want you to love it as well. And remember, we can always paint. Oh and don't worry, there's plenty of closet space no matter which one you choose." Blaine says, watching as Kurt gets excited about the closet space. Blaine finally gets changed and leans over to kiss his wonderful boyfriend.

"Oh Blaine, you charmer you..." Kurt says in a fake southern belle accent. Traffic finally started to pick up and Kurt smiled. On the way Kurt enthused about the apartment and college. "-I mean what are we going to do after we graduate college Blaine?" Kurt said, talking faster than Blaine thought was humanly possible, "I know you're getting your degree in music education and I'm getting mine in fashion design but what are we really going to do with it? And don't even get me started on how stressful the wedding is going-" Kurt stopped himself, remembering that they weren't even engaged. "I'm sorry." Kurt said stiffly. Terrified to look over at Blaine. He knew Blaine wanted to get married, but he didn't know how soon. Kurt felt stupid for even think of the "W" word.

Blaine's stomach flutters at the word "wedding." "Don't be sorry. Please. I want that, Kurt. We don't need to worry about after college yet. We just got accepted. But we have each other and we will make it all work. And as far as the wedding," Blaine pauses to smile at Kurt, "we will have to talk about when we want it to be, where, all the details. But I will help. I won't leave everything up to you. You don't need to stress, baby." Blaine says reassuringly.

Kurt sighs in relief.. "Good.." He whispers, and that's all he really needed to say. The rest of the ride was full of laughter and talk of classes and most importantly, more about the apartment. They finally pulled into Kurt's apartment complex and Kurt and Blaine walked up the six flights of stairs ('stupid crappy lack-of-an-elevator apartment.') to Kurt's apartment. When they entered they saw Burt on the couch watching Sport Center. "Hey Dad." Kurt said, tossing his keys on the table and leaning over the couch to hug his father around his neck before walking to the kitchen. "You're late." Burt quipped, turning to Blaine and giving him the 'Dad look'. "Dad." Kurt warned. "He's only playing Blaine.." Kurt giggled, noting Blaine's terrified expression.

"I'm sorry sir," Blaine apologizes. "Kurt's right. I was pretty sure he'd be staying with you after you and I talked." Burt said matter-of-factly with a smile. Blaine starts to relax and sits down next to Burt.

"So...Dad." Kurt says sweetly, picking at a thread on his father's flannel shirt.

"Yes, Kurt?" his father looks up at him, waiting for Kurt's response.

"Blaine and I would like to take you out for lunch!" Kurt said resting his head on his father's shoulder.

"Sounds good. Just gotta be sure I'm at the airport on time" Burt replies.

"Great!" Kurt said smiling and got up to go change. He put on his admiral cardigan, (which surprisingly still fit from high school), and some tight black jeans. His hair which was also a mess was tamed quickly due to lack of time. He stepped out into the living room, hands on his hips and smile on his face. "Ready to go?"

"Sure thing," Burt says, him and Blaine standing from the couch. They grab Burt's bags and go out to the car. Kurt wants to drive. "So where are you taking me?" Burt asks.

"Where do you want to go?" Kurt says happily, traffic eased up and they were going the speed limit. "It's your last day in New York! It's really up to you Dad." Kurt smiles.

"I don't really know what's around here. Something easy though." Burt says.

"What do you think Blaine?" Kurt says, looking at Blaine in the rear view mirror. "You know more about places to eat around here than I do."

"Why don't we go to that Deli in New Hyde Park?" Blaine suggests.

"Sounds great!" Kurt says as he drives in the proper direction. When they arrived, Kurt, Blaine, and Burt all piled out of the car for an interesting lunch full of conversations about the hot topic of the day, the apartment. Blaine reassured Burt that he and Kurt were financially stable. He raised an eyebrow at Kurt at this as he chewed on his club sandwich. "Dad I'm wearing a $700 cardigan right now, I wore a $900 suit last night! That's the only reason I'm living in that shitty apartment right now..." Kurt said, sipping his Diet coke.

"Well as long as you are sure you can take care of it. I trust you, Kurt." Burt replies. Blaine adds, "We have it all pretty much taken care of. We are going to go look at them tonight."

"Watch out Blaine", Burt said, "Kurt's gonna find something wrong with it. Whether the floor isn't real treak-" "Teak..." Kurt interjected. "Or that the room is Charcoal grey instead of Dior." Burt joked. "I'm glad you remembered my favorite shade of grey dad." Kurt joked. "And those are two COMPLETELY different shades." he added.

"I know he will have a lot of suggestions. But we can always paint it whatever color he likes. Kurt knows more about it than me. He can pick it out and I'll help get it done. Of course I had to make sure there was more than enough closet space as well." Blaine laughs.

"You guys act like I'm so high maintenance..." Kurt said rolling his eyes and pushing a hair behind his ear.

"Kurt. Really now?" Blaine jokes. "You just like things to meet your standards. Nothing wrong with that, especially not in your own home."

"Your unexplainable /high/ standards." Burt jokes, nudging his son's arm with his elbow. "Whatever." Kurt laughs, staling one of his father's dill pickle spears out of his basket and taking a bite.

"Either way, we will find out tonight. I'm really excited for you to see these places, Kurt." Blaine says, pulling out his phone to send a quick text. To: Kurt "Maybe we can test the places out. You did say you wanted to fuck me in every room -Blaine"

Kurt Blushes to his scalp as he reads the text. "Um yes..Yes I-uh I'm exited too, but Um, is there going to be an..um.. a person to show us around the apartment and...and whatnot?" Kurt asks Blaine.

"No, I got the keys yesterday so we could go see them tonight." Blaine says, giving Kurt a wink.

"Oh... oh okay!" Kurt stammers, still as red as before. His eyes flashing from his phone to his father and Burt eyes them both suspiciously.

"Are you okay, Kurt? Burt asks...

"What? Yeah, I'm.. I'm fine I just have a um...branch-stick-eyelash! Eyelash in my eye..." Kurt says rubbing his eye quickly. "But I didn't see anything wrong with your eye Kurt...never mind." Burt sighed, used to his son's antics.

Blaine bites back a laugh, hoping Burt has no idea what is going on.

Burt sighs and looks at his watch. "It's about time for me to go kiddo." Burt says standing.

Kurt and Blaine stand and follow Burt back to the car. Kurt gives Blaine his best KurtBitchStare. Blaine just laughs.

They reached the airport and Kurt and Blaine walked up to the security gate with Burt. "I'm gonna miss you Dad." Kurt says, smiling at his father. "You say that like I'm never gonna see you again kid. c'mere." Burt says Pulling Kurt into a hug. "I love you." Kurt said, his eyes brimming with tears. "Love you too, son." Burt said, releasing Kurt. Kurt sniffed and wiped at his eyes.

Blaine says goodbye to Burt and says they will be keep him updated. They watch as Burt walks through security. Blaine holds Kurt to comfort him.

Kurt sniffs quietly as Burt turns around and gives a little wave before walking into his gate. A tear falls down Kurt's cheek but he wipes it away quickly. His dad came up to New York with him to help him prepare for college, and now that he was all set, this was really goodbye. It was just hitting him.

Blaine holds Kurt tightly. "This isn't goodbye. He'll be back. Or we'll go there. You can see him whenever. It's okay babe."

"This...This will be the longest time I was ever away from him Blaine.. Who's gonna take care of him while Carole's at work? Finn moved out and He works so hard in that shop and I still worry that he'll have another arrhythmia, and I'm being stupid and should stop talking..." Kurt said, trying not to sob.

"It's natural for you to worry. You took care of each other for so long. But he'll be fine. I promise. He's been doing well so far since you moved out here. And if he needs anything, you now he will call you."

Kurt nuzzled his face into Blaine's chest and just let himself be held. Silent tears soaking into the fabric of Blaine's shirt.

Blaine takes Kurt's hand and leads him back to the car. Blaine drives back to Kurt's apartment, holding Kurt's hand the whole way.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got done climbing the stairs Kurt was spent. Today was amazing and sad at the same time and his emotions were worn. He just needed a cigarette, but Blaine didn't know he smoked and Kurt knew Blaine was HIGHLY against it. He hadn't had one since before Blaine picked him up for dinner the night before and he could feel himself getting testy.

Blaine wants Kurt to try to relax so he tells Kurt that he is going to pick out a Disney movie for them to watch while they lay down .He goes down the hall to the restroom before picking out a movie.

Kurt can't take it he walks to the restroom door and talks to Blaine through it. "Blaine, I'm going downstairs to check the mail. I might be down there a while too because Mercedes wants me to call her." Kurt said tiredly.

"Alright, I'll be waiting up here." Blaine replies.

Kurt waked to his room quickly and reached under his bed and grabbed his cigarettes before practically jogging down the stairs. Once he was outside he opened the pack of menthols and fished one out along with his lighter he kept in the pack so Blaine didn't accidentally find it. He felt like a sixteen-year-old trying to hide smoking from his parent's. But it really wasn't worth the fight with Blaine though. Blaine was a health nut and he would flip if he knew. He stuck the cigarette between his lips and lit it, inhaling deeply. He felt his body sag as he exhaled, the nicotine calming his every nerve. He leaned against the brick wall and closed his eyes, taking slow drags.

Blaine goes to pick out a movie when his phone starts ringing. It was Carole. Blaine answers, "Hello?" "Hey Sweetie, Is Kurt around? I called him but it keeps going to voice mail," Carole says. She sounds kind of worried. Maybe just anxious that Burt is on his way home. "He's downstairs checking the mail, I can get him for you," Blaine replies. "That would be great, thanks Blaine." Blaine hurries downstairs to give Kurt his phone. When Blaine sees Kurt, he freezes. "Kurt?" Kurt is shocked and tries to hide the fact that he's smoking. But it's too late. "Carol is on the phone. She wants to talk to you." Blaine says, giving the phone to Kurt and walks to his car.

"Blaine!" Kurt calls after him. He throws his cigarette down and puts the phone to his ear as he quickly jogs after Blaine. "Carole, I'm really, really sorry , But I have to call you back." Kurt says hastily. "Okay Kur-" But he had already hung up and shoved Blaine's cell phone into his pocket. "Blaine" Kurt calls, catching up to him a bit, "Blaine stop!"

"I can't do this, Kurt." Blaine turns to climb into his car.

"Blaine please don't..." Kurt says standing by Blaine's window.

"I'm not the one doing anything." Blaine says harshly, speeding off and completely forgetting about his phone.

Kurt stood in the road, staring at Blaine's car as he sped off. Tears filling his eyes. he looked down in his hands to see the pack of cigarettes. He stared at them for a moment before tossing them into the nearest trashcan. He dashed upstairs and sat on his bed. tears slipping down his cheeks as he sobbed silently. He knew it wasn't anyone's fault but his own. He pulled out his phone and hit the only other number he had on speed dial. Mercedes.

Blaine is so upset. He just can't believe that Kurt would lie to him like this. He figures Kurt will follow him to his apartment so that's the last place Blaine wants to go. He remembers the three apartments they were supposed to look at. Blaine decides to go to his favorite one of the three. He just wants to be alone. He looks around for his phone so he can get the address for his GPS. But then he realizes that Kurt has it. Ugh. Well, He knows about where it is so he will just drive until he finds it.

[Kurt and Mercedes]

Kurt Was shaking, the thing is, he stopped crying, his eyes stung and his breathing was uneven as he heard Mercedes answer the phone.

"Hey Boo. What's going on?"

"I fucked up Mercedes..." Kurt said, as the tears suddenly came again. as if him speaking again triggered it. "Blaine left..He left and I- I have his phone be-because he left it and I… Idon'tknowwhattodo…" Kurt sobbed breaking down.

Mercedes starts to get worried. "Whoa, calm down. What happened? Why would he just leave?"

Kurt tried to control his breathing. "Because...Because he caught me smoking, and he's so against anything that would be remotely bad for your health and I lied to him about it and I hid it from him and he saw me and he just left and I- I just can't Mercedes.." Kurt said shakily.

"When the hell did this happen? Kurt! Not only does it mess with your health, but it screws with your voice! I'm sorry, babe, and I love you but Blaine's right..." Mercedes feels bad for Kurt. But she knows he is in the wrong.

Kurt is a little shocked at Mercedes, but deep down he knows she's right. "I know and I still did it.. It just.. It calmed me down you know? It just made the emotional stress of the day go away and I just felt more relaxed afterwards.." he sniffed. He felt disgusted at himself for feeling like he needed one now.

"I don't know what to tell you, boo. But if I were you, I'd find him and talk to him. That boy loves you. Make it right, Kurt. And good luck. Let me know how it goes. I love you.

"I love you too." Kurt said hanging up and staring at his phone. How was he supposed to know where Blaine was? The first place to try would be his apartment. Kurt stood up and quickly jogged down the stairs to his car and sped off.

It takes a little longer than he thinks, but Blaine finally finds the apartment he was looking for. He walks up to the one he visited yesterday and walks in. Blaine walks to the full-length window in living room. The one that leads to the balcony. He sits and looks at the beautiful view. Then it sinks in. Kurt should be here. But he lied to Blaine. He completely breaks down, wrapping his arms around his knees.

Kurt arrives at Blaine's apartment and presses the elevator button rapidly before getting inside and hitting Blaine's floor number. When the elevator finally reaches Blaine's floor Kurt dashes out of the elevator to Blaine's door. He starts knocking furiously. "Blaine?" Kurt yells through the door. "Blaine please open the door." Kurt says knocking again. He keeps this up for a bit before he hears a raspy voice behind him. "Are you looking for that hot young thing with the amazing eyebrows?" Kurt turns around to see a little old woman that came up to about his chest with curlers in her hair and 10 pounds of makeup on her face. "He's not here…" She said as she took a drag off of her cigarette and wheezed roughly. Oh yeah, Kurt was sure he was never smoking again.

Blaine wants someone to hold him. Someone to tell him it will all be okay. But the only one he wants is the reason he is here on the balcony crying his eyes out. He doesn't know why this has happened. He wants to know what he did for him to deserve this. He wants to call David. But Blaine's phone is still with Kurt. Blaine hugs himself tighter. He just wants to disappear.

Kurt examined the odd old woman. "How do you know?" Kurt asked cocking his head. "Son, do you really think I have better things to do with my time than watch that boy?" She said laughing and retching a bit at the end. "Thank you..." Kurt said politely before striding down the hall quickly. When he reached his car he sat in the driver's seat staring at the windshield. Where could he be? Kurt thought. He put his hands in his pockets and sighed, tears slipping down his cheeks. His fingers brushed against cold metal and his eyes shot open. That was it. Blaine's phone.

Blaine doesn't know how long he has been laying here like this. But it all just seems to be too much. He lets himself fall into a sleep.

Kurt quickly snatches Blaine's phone out of his pocket and looks at his GPS, examining the last address he went to. And sped off, setting Blaine's phone on the dashboard and listening to the directions intently before pulling into an apartment complex thirty minutes later. Kurt walks around until he sees a light shining from one of the balconies and he ran over. He saw a figure with a curly mop of hair sitting on the floor and leaning against the wall and tries to remember the position and floor of the window before dashing inside and taking the elevator to the third floor. and running down six rooms. He stood in front of the door panting heavily. He was a mess and his hair stuck to his forehead from running everywhere. But this, this seemed more exerting than anything he had done that night. He reached out his hand slowly, reaching for the doorknob and wrapped his fingers around the cold metal. And started turning slowly. The door opened and Kurt sighed in relief as he saw no furniture inside. He ran to the open glass doors and saw Blaine leaning against the wall asleep, his cheeks tear streaked and his face flushed. Kurt got on his knees and sat in front of Blaine. He didn't know when he started crying but he felt the tears sliding down his face as he brushed a few curls away from Blaine's face.

Blaine stirs at the touch. He opens his eyes and sees Kurt crying in front of him. He thinks he is dreaming. Blaine is so confused. This feels so real. But how could Kurt know how to get here?

"Blaine…" Kurt sighed as he saw the love of his life open his eyes."Blaine I'm so sorry…" Kurt said Holding Blaine's face in his hands and he started crying again. "So sorry…" Kurt said looking at the ground between them.

"I don't understand. I mean, you know I don't agree with smoking. But, like, that's not even the part that upsets me. You lied to me. You fucking lied, Kurt." Blaine says, trying to stay calm, but the tears are stinging his eyes as he tries to hold them back.

"I know Blaine, but I was too scared to tell you because I was afraid of this." Kurt said making a gesture with his hands. He flinched as Blaine pulled his hands away from his face. "I'm sorry Blaine..." Kurt whispered.

Blaine just wants to run. It's too hard to be here, fighting with Kurt. "Kurt, do you not remember all the shit we have been through? Everything we had to deal with in high school? Do you really think I would've left you or something over the fact that you all of a sudden started smoking? I fucking love you, Kurt. We talked about marriage last night. But tell me this, how am I supposed to believe a thing you say after this?" Blaine crumbles as he finishes his question.

"Blaine I-...I..." Kurt didn't know how to answer him. That was the ONLY think Kurt had /ever/ lied to him about. But that doesn't justify the fact that it happened. Kurt just sat there with his mouth slightly open.

Blaine sighs. "Look Kurt, I really don't want to fight. But it hurts that you didn't trust me enough to tell me."

"Blaine, it's not that I didn't trust you...I Just didn't know how you would react and I was scared because I started before you told me how you felt about it. I didn't want to quit but I didn't want you to be angry with me either so... I panicked, thinking that lying to you would be the best thing to do…" Kurt said wrapping his arms around himself and looking at the ground.

"Lying is never the right thing to do Kurt. Especially when it's to someone that you love. Kurt, I love you. So much. And no, I'm not a fan of smoking. But I can't tell you what you can or cannot do. There's going to be things we each do that the other doesn't agree with. But if you love someone, you deal with it. You get past it. I wouldn't throw away the person I want to spend the rest of my life with just because they smoke." Blaine tried to explain.

"I know that now Blaine..." Kurt said staring into Blaine's eyes. "I swear nothing like this will ever happen again." Kurt said grabbing both of Blaine's hands.

Blaine doesn't know what to say. "I'm really tired of talking about this. Can we talk about later on tonight, please? I promise we will settle it tonight. We just have other stuff to talk about now."

"Like what?" Kurt said dropping Blaine's hands.

He wipes the last tears from his eyes. "Well...What do you think...?" Blaine motions towards the inside of the apartment.

Kurt looked through the large window at the gorgeous spacious living room. "I think it's perfect." Kurt said, tearing up more at the room Kurt and Blaine could possibly be sharing their life together in.

"This was my favorite. Did you want to go in and look?" Blaine asks, trying to just relax for a bit.

Kurt nodded and stood up, holding out a hand to Blaine to help Blaine stand.

Blaine put his hand in Kurt's and stood up. He showed him the living room, dining room, kitchen, spare bedroom, bathroom, master bedroom and master bathroom. "Can you see us living here?"

Kurt could. He could see him and Blaine cooking in the kitchen, cuddling in the living room watching Disney movies, waking up together in the master bedroom. "I can..." Kurt said, fumbling with his hands. "It's perfect..." He sighed.

"Did you want to see the other two? Or is this the one you want?" Blaine asks, yawning.

"This is the first one I came to…other than your apartment…Apparently you have a peeping Tom…" Kurt said chuckling lightly. "But I don't need to see any other apartments..." Kurt said walking into the middle of the living room and staring out of the window. "I've fallen in love with this view..." He sighed.

"Yeah, she never stops. I'm glad you like it here. But can we just go back to your place? I really had my heart set on watching The Lion King. I really want to just lie down and be held. If you don't mind, that is." Blaine says, really tired from this exhausting day.

Kurt turned around and smiled at Blaine. "Of course…" He said, walking up to Blaine and hugging him tightly. "I love you..." Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine placed his head on Kurt's shoulder. "I love you too," he said softly. "Can we get some food on the way? Then just cuddle up in your bed?"

Kurt smiled and Blaine nuzzled into his neck like a puppy. "Yes Blaine..." Kurt said smiling. Blaine looked up at Kurt, those hazel eyes shining in the light of the dim light. "Kurt…" Blaine whispered, "Can I kiss you?"

Kurt gasped as he looked down at Blaine and nodded slightly and slowly Blaine brought their lips together in a slow passionate kiss. The earlier conflict seemingly forgotten. There was something about the kiss you share with someone after thinking you would lose them forever. That magic that makes all of that weight on your heart drift away. Kurt was positive he wanted to marry this man.

When they got back to the apartment Kurt had picked up some Chinese food. They were cuddling on the couch feeding each other pieces of sweet and sour chicken with chopsticks and watching the lion King. "Blaine. I want it to be like this forever." Kurt whispered against Blaine's hair. "Me too, Kurt." Blaine said leaning up to kiss his boyfriend gently. They fell asleep in each other's arms lather that night. Just the way they were meant to.


	4. Chapter 4

The following week seems to just fly by. Blaine and Kurt sign the lease to their new apartment. They had helped each other pack all their stuff. Now it's Wednesday and Kurt is sitting next to Blaine in Blaine's car. They're on their way to pick out new furniture. Kurt can barely sit still as he goes on about all the possible ways he can decorate.

"I'm thinking of woodsy tones with a little bit of salmon thrown in." Kurt said looking through his color swatches he kept for these moments."But on second thought I don't want our living room looking like a medium rare steak..." He sighed, wrinkling his nose."What about ash and paisley?" Kurt said, holding the swatches together and leaning them for Blaine to see.

Blaine laughs and looks over at the swatches and compares. "I like the ash and paisley more. And I think you'd just look so amazing with those colors." Blaine says sweetly.

Kurt Blushes, smiling at his boyfriend before putting the swatches away in his bag."I can't believe we're finally doing this Blaine." Kurt says placing his hand over Blaine's free one.

Blaine smiles back. "I've been waiting for this for a long time. I'm just glad you accepted."

"Like I would say no to you..." Kurt giggled as they pulled into the parking lot of the furniture store.

Blaine's stomach does a little flip. He'll never get used to hearing Kurt say these things. "I didn't doubt that. It's just a really big decision."

"A big decision I would've said yes to two years ago..." Kurt says leaning over and kissing Blaine softly.

Blaine pulls Kurt closer to him for a deeper kiss. Kurt moans against Blaine's mouth. Blaine pulls back and smiles at Kurt. "Me too, baby. Now we finally get to really do this. Let's go pick out /our/ furniture."

Kurt frowned slightly at Blaine for pulling away but smiled shortly after, hoisting his bag over his shoulder and hopping out of the car.

Blaine slides his hand into Kurt's as they walk into the store. "So, where should we start?"

"Loveseats and sofas!" Kurt squealed. Dragging Blaine along to the section he was looking at.

They walk around the store for what seems like forever. Blaine thought this would be simple. But then again this is Kurt. He knows what he likes and doesn't like. They go through the whole store a few times. Blaine just nodding and agreeing with everything Kurt says.

By the time they are done, Kurt is exhausted. They sign the delivery papers and they schedule the truck to bring it all next week. As they get in the car Kurt feels like he could melt into the seat."Ugh, I'm exhausted..." Kurt sighed."That sales girl's attitude was awful, but I'd call today a success." He said closing his eyes.

"Definitely." Blaine agrees as he yawns. "I'd kill to just relax in a nice, hot bath right now."

Blaine smiles as Kurt kisses. He hums along with the radio until they reach Blaine's apartment. He goes straight to the bathroom to get the water ready.

Kurt looks around Blaine's room."We should probably start packing up your room tomorrow Blaine." Kurt called to the bathroom, picking up some of Blaine's dirty clothes and throwing them in a hamper.

Blaine groans. "Yeah, probably. I really just don't want to think about all that right now. I'm exhausted, babe."

Kurt rolled his eyes and smiled."I know, I know. I'm just really stressed and exited and ready to get this over with." He sighed, walking over to the bathroom door and leaning against the door frame.

"I understand. But I believe we deserve a break. At least for tonight. I just want to spend some time not stressing. Just being us." Blaine slowly starts to pull his shirt over his head as Kurt watches.

"And by just being us you mean..." Kurt said, walking over to Blaine and running his fingers over his chest after Blaine took off his shirt.

Blaine leans back against Kurt and lets out a small moan. Kurt trails his nails down his chest and lightly nibbles on Blaine's ear. Kurt smiles as Blaine's breathing increases.

"I want to ride you..." Kurt whispers before licking the shell of Blains ear and scratching down his back.

"Oh, fuck," Blaine moans, going completely hard at Kurt's words. Kurt guides Blaine to the tub and Blaine gently sits in the hot bath water.

Kurt strips slowly and climbs in the warm water, sitting on Blaine's lap, facing him, their cocks slightly rubbing together. Kurt whines and leans forward and kissing Blaine deeply.

Blaine moans loudly against Kurt's beautiful lips. He grabs Kurt's hips and pulls him closer to him, wanting to be as close as possible.

"Blaine..." Kurt moans. He grabs Blaine's hand and guides it down to his ass."Please..." Kurt whined, grinding against Blaine. Kurt usually didn't bottom, but he loved it when he did. Usually he loved watching Blaine fall apart under him but tonight was different. Blaine was exhausted and Kurt wanted to take care of him.

"Fuck, Kurt. You're so beautiful." Blaine whispers in his ear as he slowly slides a finger in, getting Kurt ready for his long, hard cock.

Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine's finger slipping inside him."Oh God..." Kurt whispered, trying to fuck himself on Blaine's finger.

Blaine inserts another finger, quickening his pace. He leans forward to leave a trail of kisses from Kurt's neck to his chest, slowly teasing his nipples.

"Fuck.." Kurt gasped, shivering."Blaine, I don't care if you're not done yet, I need you inside me right now. Please...please fuck me Blaine." Kurt whines desperately.

Blaine didn't think it was possible for him to be any more hard. That is, until Kurt started begging for him. Blaine decides to have a little fun with this. He brings his mouth to Kurt's ear, "How bad? How much do you need it, Kurt? Tell me. I want to hear you beg for my cock."

"Blaine…Please, I want you so bad; I want to ride you so fucking hard I'll feel it all day tomorrow. Blaine please...please…" Kurt begged.

Blaine lines Kurt's ass up with his cock, starts to lower him, but pulls Kurt back up. Kurt whines as Blaine continues to tease him.

"Blaine please I need you cock inside me... Please..." Kurt said trying to push himself down on Blaine's dick.

Blaine tightens his grip on Kurt's hips and so tortuously slow, but lets his cock slip inside of Kurt. Blaine moans as soon as he has entered Kurt's perfect ass.

"Fuuuccckk..." Kurt moaned. He let himself adjust to the stretch before lifting himself up and dropping down again.

Kurt is so fucking tight. Blaine runs his nails down Kurt's back as he lifts his hips to meet Kurt's thrusts.

Kurt moaned loudly, speeding up his pace and scratching Blaine's damp chest. As they moved the water began to splash a bit.

"Oh, Kurt. I'm so close. Fuck, baby!" Blaine says against Kurt's chest, sliding his tongue from one nipple to the other.

"Oh god, me too babe.. Ugh fuck me.." Kurt said, bouncing harder on Blaine's thick cock.

"MMMMM, Kurt!" Blaine screams as he cums inside Kurt's tight, hot ass.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasps, his mouth falling open as he threw his head back. The warm feeling of Blaine's cum filling his ass was enough to send him over the edge without a touch to his own cock. Kurt panted, falling forward onto Blaine's chest.

"Fuck, Kurt. You're so beautiful. I love you so, so fucking much baby." Blaine says, pressing back against the wall.

"I love you too..." Kurt panted against Blaine's chest.

Blaine leans in to kiss Kurt deeply, sliding his arms around Kurt. He's too exhausted to get up.

Kurt pulled away from Blaine's Kiss and winced a bit as He raised himself up, releasing Blaine's cock from his, now sore, hole. He tried to stand up but he didn't have the energy. He lied back down, resting his head on Blaine's chest."I don't want to move..." Kurt mumbled, tracing little patterns on Blaine's chest with his finger.

"Me neither. I just want to lay here with you. But I don't want to get all wrinkly and old looking." Blaine says.

"I'd still love you.." Kurt said, planting a kiss on Blaine's chest.

"Good," Blaine says smiling. He does his best to stand. Once he's sure he can walk, he bends down to pick up Kurt.

"Blaine.." Kurt mumbles sleepily.."Don't leave the water in the tub..." He said yawning. "It'll leave a...a ring." He said nuzzling into Blaine's chest as he felt himself being carried to the bed.

"I'll take care of it. He takes Kurt over to the bed before going back to drain the water. He walked back to the bed and laid down behind Kurt.

"I love you.." Kurt says, backing up to be closer to Blaine.

"I love you too, baby. Always and forever." Blaine says, kissing Kurt on the cheek before slipping into a deep sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt opened his eyes to the sound of his phone vibrating on the bedside table. He picked it up and saw it was already 10 am. He picked up rubbing his eyes groggily and sat up on the edge of the bed.

Blaine feels Kurt moving to get his phone. He pulls the covers over his head, clearly not willing to get up yet.

"Hello?" Kurt rasped

"Kurt!" Comes a cheerful voice. Kurt knew that voice."Rachel?" Kurt gasped, his eyes lighting up. He hadn't heard from Rachel since they graduated."Oh my god! Where have you been?" Kurt asked."Around.." Rachel giggled.

Blaine groans something unintelligent. Kurt laughs at his boyfriend and continues talking to Rachel.

Kurt smiled thinking she must have gotten his number from Mercedes."Why did you call?" Kurt asked."What, I can't call my old Broadway best friend?" Rachel said, pretending to be offended."But seriously. I need you to meet me on West 44th street. There's an open audition for an off-Broadway musical!" Kurt chuckled."Rachel, I haven't really sung since Glee club." Kurt sighed.

Blaine rolls over and puts his arm around Kurt's waist, pulling him close.

"Kurt don't tell me you gave up on your dream Kurt.." Rachel said seriously. "No.. I just have a different one now.." Kurt said looking back at Blaine and stroking his hair. "Have fun at the audition Rachel and tell me how it goes okay?" Kurt said smiling the way Blaine stirred. "Of course!". Rachel said sighing. "I'll call you Kurt, maybe we can do dinner at Sardi's?" Kurt smiled, "Sounds like a plain" Kurt said before exchanging goodbyes and hanging up.

Blaine lets out a little moan as Kurt plays with his hair. "Who was that?" He asks groggily.

"Rachel.." Kurt says laying back down and resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"You don't want to sing anymore? Like ever?" Blaine asks.

"I'll sing to you.." Kurt said smiling. "It's not that I don't want to Blaine, but I have to be realistic with where my life is going.."

"I think you could do it. You said you had a different dream now. What is it?" Blaine always knew Kurt would be on Broadway one day. He's confused.

"Making sure I keep you happy..." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's nose.

Blaine smiles. "Just being with you makes me happy, baby."

"Exactly, and me trying to be on Broadway would keep me from that. I'd be gone all the time..." Kurt looked down, his eyes looking far off. "I mean I would like it, it would be a dream come true. But I don't want to do anything that would jeopardize us ever again." Kurt said quietly.

"But you can't just give it up because of me. It's your dream. You'll wind up resenting me for it." Blaine says, turning the opposite way.

"Blaine..." Kurt said resting his head on Blaine's shoulder. "I would never resent you for anything."

"You don't know that for sure. I just don't want to be the reason you give up the one thing you've always wanted."

Blaine had a point. "Tell you what..If you find a gig for you to play at a cafe or something hipster-y of that sort. I'll go find and audition. I haven't heard you play in a while like you did in high school." Kurt said kissing the back of Blaine's neck.

"Only if that is what you really want. I just don't want you to give up something that made you happy." Blaine says, wishing he could just lay in Kurt's arms forever.

"You make me happier than anything Blaine.." Kurt said, nuzzling his face into his curls.

"I feel the same way, babe. Honestly, I never thought I'd ever have this. This was always my dream." Blaine admits, scooting closer to Kurt.

Kurt leans over Blaine and kisses him softly beofre cuddling back up to him. "So what's the plan for today?" Kurt said smiling into Blaine's back.

Blaine sighs. "Well you said we need to pack my room."

Kurt groaned, burying his face in the mattress.

"I don't want to do it." Blaine says, really just not even wanting to get out of bed.

"Hmuch lgrr do wh av till whe hv tu mve in?" Kurt said into the mattress.

"What?" Blaine says laughing.

"How much time do we have until we have to move in" Kurt says lifting his head up and looking over at Blaine.

"Well, the furniture will be there Tuesday. So anytime after that."

"We should pack.." Kurt said looking around Blaine's messy room.

"What if we have a sick day?" Blaine suggests, giving a fake cough.

"Oh you pitiful, pitiful thing.. I hope I don't catch it." Kurt said stroking Blaine's hair

"Maybe you can nurse me back to health?" Blaine says, winking at Kurt.

"Mhmm.." Kurt said kissing Blaine softly.

"Really?" Blaine looks at Kurt excitedly.

"Wait..what?" Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

"Umm..Nevermind.." Blaine says, embarrassed.

"What is it?" Kurt said looking at Blaine.

"I was being serious.." Blaine admits, having no idea how Kurt will react to this.

"Oh..." Kurt says smiling.

Blaine blushes and is too embarrassed to look his boyfriend in the eyes.

Kurt smiled down at his boyfriend. "Well what seems to be the problem Mr. Anderson?" Kurt said in a deeper octave.

"Well Dr. Hummel, I know I'm still pretty young, but prostate cancer runs in my family. So, I just wanted to come for in for a checkup." Blaine replies.

"Really now?" Kurt said smiling."Well let's have a look..." Kurt said, reaching over and pulling a bottle of lube out of the drawer."Shall we?" Kurt said, positioning himself between Blaine's legs and coating a finger with the lube.

When he feels Doctor Hummel positioning him, Blaine is shocked by his sudden excitement. "I'm kind of nervous. I've never done anything like this before." Blaine admits.

"Neither have I, but you told me you wanted me to get back into acting." Kurt said winking at him before throwing himself back into character."Now...This is going to be a little cold." He said, pressing a finger into Blaine.

Blaine bites back a laugh. When he feels the doctor entering him, he winces a little at he is being slowly stretched.

Kurt looks down at the task at hand to seem, "professional" until he finds what he's looking for and slides his finger across the bundle of nerves.

Blaine lets out a little moan as his muscles tighten around Dr. Hummel's finger.

Kurt smiles at Blaine before slowly inserting another finger and brushing against his prostate more harshly.

Blaine is so hard right now. He grips the sides of the nightstand as he moans at Kurt's touch.

Kurt looks at Blaine."Everything seems normal…but if I'm correct, you should be able to ejaculate just from..." Kurt added a third finger."This…" He said, brushing his prostate with every thrust.

"OH, FUCK!" Blaine screams as he feels that tight coil in his stomach. His muscles contract around Doctor Hummel as Blaine cums all over the table.

Kurt gasps, seeing Blaine come like that and the blissed out look on his face made his cock twitch. He must be really into this doctor thing.

Blaine turns around and kisses Kurt hard. "God, baby! That was so fucking hot." He drops to his knees and takes Kurt's hard cock deep in his throat.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasped as he felt Blaine practically swallow him whole. He tangled his hands in Blaine's dark curls.

"Mmmmm," Blaine moans, sending vibrations through his boyfriend. He sucks Kurt faster and harder, as if his life depended on it. Blaine had never been so eager to suck off anyone before.

"God Blaine...Fuck!" Kurt moans as he shoots off in his boyfriend's mouth, spasming slightly. He was pretty sure that was the best blow job of his life.

Blaine swallows every bit of Kurt's hot load, never taking his eyes off of him. He quickly stands back up and pulls Kurt in for a passionate kiss.

Kurt moans as he tastes himself in Blaine's mouth."I thought you were sick…" Kurt teased stroking Blaine's stubbly cheek.

"You cured me," Blaine says, winking at his beautiful boyfriend. "That was so fucking hot, baby!"

Kurt pulls Blaine to lie down with him."It was... And you need to shave..." He said laughing

Blaine laughs with him. "I know. I'll do it when I take a shower, boo."


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few days life was hectic to say the least. Kurt and Blaine finally finished packing up Kurt's closet and Blaine's messy room. They had the new furniture in the apartment moved in and the rest was in boxes scattered randomly around the apartment. Kurt was spread face down on the carpet.

All this moving was making them so exhausted. They'd be relieved when it was all over. Blaine walks over to Kurt and lays next to him. "What's wrong baby?"

"I'm exhausted..." Kurt said, turning his head to look at Blaine."Why has this month just been so stressful?" Kurt mumbled , twirling his ring around on his finger.

"Because this is a big step for us. And we will be starting school soon. It will all be worth it... Soon...trust me," Blaine says looking back at his gorgeous boyfriend.

Kurt smiled and kissed his boyfriend's nose."I love you." He whispered. They hadn't said that to one another in a few days with everything that was going on. They were waking up in a rush and going to sleep feeling like death.

Blaine will never get tired of hearing that. "I love you too, Kurt. Always will," He says smiling that smile Kurt just can't resist

Kurt looked back down into the carpet and sighed.

"How about you go take a hot bath? I'll get some of this done so you can relax. You deserve it." Blaine says sweetly.

Kurt shook his head before he looked at Blaine."You've done just as much as I have and we really need to get this done so we can go buy books and just... Ugh..." Kurt said looking down again.

"Kurt. Go relax. You're too stressed. Let me do this then we can go get our school stuff tomorrow. You need to be able to relax before school starts. You'll have enough stress then." Blaine insists.

"Mpphhh."Kurt groaned into the carpet as Blaine stood."Help me up?" Kurt said in a pouty voice, looking up at Blaine.

"And you call me the puppy?" Blaine says laughing. He goes to get the water ready. When he is finished, he goes back to pick up Kurt and carries him to the bathroom.

"Oh Blaine Warbler you are too much." Kurt says giggling as Blaine sets him down."Call me if you need anything Blaine, I'm serious."

"Anything for you. If I need your help, I'll just move on to something else until you get out. I'm going to go get your iHome so you can listen to Gaga or whatever relaxes you." Blaine says, flashing a smile to Kurt.

"Blaine...You're going through too much..." Kurt sighed as Blaine walked out of the bathroom to retrieve his iHome. He smiled to himself and pulled his shirt off.

"You put too much stress on yourself so I just want to get as much done as I can. I can't wait to have it all unpacked and just be able to be us for what little time we have for just us." Blaine says, setting down the iHome.

"Thank you..." Kurt said. He walked over to Blaine and gave him a small kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist. I'll be happy when we can call this place home finally." He said laying his head on Blaine's neck for a moment before walking over to his iPod and playing some Jack Johnson.

"Anytime baby. Now relax. As long as you need to." Blaine turns to unpack more of their boxes.

Kurt removed the rest of his clothing and slipped into the tub slowly, letting the hot water warm his bones. When he was all the way in he let his shoulders sag and rested his head against the back of the tub.

Blaine returns to their room. There are boxes everywhere! He starts with his boxes. He puts all his clothes in the right drawers, his shoes in his part of the closet, books on the shelf, hair products on the bathroom sink, ect. He's made a pretty good dent in the bedroom. He hopes it makes his boyfriend stress a little less.

"Blaine!" Kurt said as he opened his eyes and saw the display of hair care products on the sink. He knew Blaine used a lot of product in his hair but dear god. He saw some at Blaine's old apartment but he assumed most of it had been stashed under the sink if this was everything. Kurt was trying hard not to laugh as Blaine ran into the bathroom, looking worried.

"What's wrong?" Blaine asked, wondering what could be wrong.

"The holy mountain of hair care!" Kurt said laughing. He gestured to Blaine's assortment before laughing more and slipping deeper into the water

"That's NOTHING! You should've seen it before." Blaine says laughing. "I can find another place if you want."

"No...No" Kurt said laughing."I'm just intimidated by it a bit." He said smiling at Blaine

"There will still be room for your enormous amount of skin care products," Blaine says, flashing another smile his way.

"Whatever..." Kurt said splashing water at Blaine.

"You love me," Blaine says, turning around to go unpack the kitchen boxes

After about 10 more minutes of soaking, Kurt decided it was time to go help Blaine. He got out of the tub and drained the water. He dried off quickly before reaching into Blaine's drawer and grabbing a pair of sweat pants. He slipped them on and went to go help Blaine in the kitchen.

"Well hello there beautiful," Blaine smiles up at his boyfriend. "Feeling better?"

"Much..." Kurt said kissing Blaine on the cheek before starting to remove some plates from a box.

"Good. If you want to lie down and rest, that's okay too baby."

"Blaine If anyone needs to lie down it's you..." Kurt said looking at Blaine as he stacked the good china on the top shelf where Blaine couldn't reach it.

"I just don't want you to over work yourself baby," Blaine says, yawning.

"Trust me I won't.", Kurt said."I'm not as delicate as you make me out to be Blaine; you of all people should know that." He said, winking at his lover.

"Oh, I know!" Blaine laughs. "But I still worry about you because I love you." Blaine walks over to kiss Kurt.

Kurt kisses him back."I love you too." He says smiling. He reached up and cupped Blaine's face in his hand."You didn't shave." He said playfully.

"Sorry. I've been trying to get all this done," Blaine says, pointing to all the unpacked boxes.

"That's understandable…" Kurt said running his hand down his own slightly stubbly chin. "Ugh..." He said at the feeling. "I haven't either…" He said making a disgusted face.

"But I think it's cute," Blaine says, kissing down Kurt's jaw.

"No, I feel like a cave-man..." Kurt said, but tilting his jaw towards Blaine nonetheless.

Kissing his boyfriend's neck, Blaine says, "A very sexy caveman!"

"You're the only one in this relationship that looks good scruffy Blaine…" Kurt said smiling and closing his eyes.

'You're silly. You look great, always." Blaine sucks at Kurt's pulse point. "Mmmmm, you smell so good."

Kurt let out a small moan and clutched around Blaine's neck before backing into the counter."Blaine...Blaine we really have to...we should finish…Un-unpacking." Kurt said shakily.

"But...you're the one...that said...I need to...lie down..." Blaine says between kisses.

"I know...but..." Kurt gave up. There was no way he could resist Blaine any longer."God..." Kurt moaned. Almost knocking some plates off of the counter.

Blaine trails his nails down Kurt's back, earning a loud moan. He grabs Kurt's ass and lifts him onto the counter.

Kurt felt himself get lifted onto the counter and wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist, moaning loudly as Blaine's tongue glides over one of his nipples.

Kurt leans into Blaine. He traces little designs up and down Kurt's back, down his beautiful, slender thighs, back up to his neck.

Kurt is ridiculously hard. He grinds against Blaine and moans as he feels Blaine start to slip his fingers in the waistband of Kurt's sweatpants.

Blaine slips his pants off of Kurt. Lightly trailing his fingertips over Kurt's ass, to his inner thighs. "Tell me what you want, Kurt." Blaine whispers in his ear.

"I want you to bend me over this counter and fuck me..." Kurt whispers, licking the shell of Blaine's ear.

Blaine lets out a little gasp at Kurt's words. "How much do you want me?"

"More than anything..." Kurt sighs, "I want you buried so deep inside me Blaine...I want your cock so bad.." He said, the last few words coming out as more of a whimper as he clung to Blaine tightly.

Blaine kisses Kurt. Lays him there on the counter top. He won't admit how much he wants to give into Kurt. He decides to have a little fun first. Kissing Kurt's chest, paying extra attention to each of his nipples. Kurt squirms underneath him. Blaine slides his tongue from the base of Kurt's throbbing cock to that super sensitive spot underneath the head. He licks at the pre-cum, looking up at Kurt.

"God...Blaine...Please! I need you inside me..." Kurt says, bucking a bit underneath Blaine's tongue.

"Turn around," Blaine says, eyes filled with lust. "Who do you belong to?"

Kurt did as he was told and moaned at Blaine's words. Blaine grabbed his hair and pulled tightly, asking him again."FUCK..You Blaine! I belong to you...only you." Kurt moaned, trying to push his ass back into Blaine.

"Look at you. So eager for my cock. You're my little cockslut aren't you?" Blaine asks, pressing the tip of his cock to Kurt's entrance, but not quite pushing yet.

Kurt moaned loudly at Blaine's words, trying to push back to fuck himself on Blaine's cock. He couldn't form coherent words at the moment, let alone answer him.

Blaine takes that moan as a yes and thrusts deep into Kurt, rocking back and forth, making sure to hit that spot every time.

"Fuck Blaine! Harder, please, I need it, I need it more than anything, please…" Kurt begged.

Blaine thrusts back and forth as hard as he can. He reaches up to pull Kurt's hair. Blaine pulls him so Kurt's back is against him as he pumps harder, dragging his nails down Kurt's chest

"Blaine!" Kurt screams as he gets pulled up onto Blaine."Don't ever stop fucking me!" Kurt moaned, bracing himself on the counter as Blaine slammed into his prostate with each thrust."I'll be your little cockslut whenever you want Blaine…" Kurt gasped as Blaine fucked him mercilessly and pulled his hair harder.

"Fuck, Kurt! You're the best little cockslut there is!" Blaine reaches around Kurt to start stroking his throbbing, hard cock.

Kurt starts calling Blaine's name like a mantra as he starts to come all over Blaine's hand, his stomach, and the kitchen counter.

Blaine moans as he cums deep inside Kurt. "Fuck, baby!" Kurt lifts Blaine's hand to his mouth to lick up his cum.

Blaine releases Kurt's hair and Kurt bends over the counter again, some cum getting on his chest, but he could care less. He was spent. He moaned lightly as he felt Blaine ease out of him.

"God Damn, Kurt! You are so fucking hot!" Blaine says. "We should probably take a shower..."

"Yeah..." Kurt panted, standing up slowly and wincing a bit at his sore hole. He was going to feel that tomorrow. "Ugh...I just took a bath...well shit..." Kurt says looking at his mess on the counter.

"Don't worry, baby. I will take care of it. Go get the water ready for us?" Blaine says, grabbing a rag to clean up the kitchen.

"Mkay.." Kurt says as he walked stiffly to the bathroom and turned on the shower water. He let it get nice and warm before turning on the FM radio app on his iPod. Teenage dream started to play and Kurt paused, a smile spread over his face and tears started forming in his eyes.

Blaine walks to the bathroom and hears the familiar tune. He walks up to Kurt, putting his hands on his hips, while singing to his wonderful boyfriend.

"We've come a long way haven't we?" Kurt says happily, a tear sliding down his cheek.

"We sure have." Blaine kissed Kurt where the tear fell. "And we have a long way to go," He says, a huge grin on his face.

Kurt smiled more, a sob escaping his lips as he rested his head on Blaine's shoulder, crying softly, "I love you so much..." He said into Blaine's shirt.

"I love you too, baby. Always. We should take a break this this weekend and go out for dinner to celebrate how far we have made it." Blaine suggests as they step into the shower.

"I agree..." Kurt says sniffing and wiping his eyes just to have water wash over his face again. They spend the shower washing eachother and dancing and exchanging soft kisses. When they got out and were dressed and dry Kurt looked over at Blaine."Okay I really want to try to finish the kitchen today…" Kurt said seriously.

"Can we take a little nap first? I promise we can finish after!" Blaine is exhausted.

Kurt gave him 'the look' but soon gave in after Blaine just batted his eyelashes a couple of times."Alright..But only for an hour, then we really need to get done with this.

Blaine smiles, "I promise, just an hour. Come on, I want to hold you."

Kurt leads Blaine to the bed (mattress on the ground) and slides underneath the comforter, looking up fondly at Blaine.

Blaine gets lost in Kurt's eyes, just thinking about all the pleasant memories they will be creating in /their/ home.

Blaine crawls into the bed and lies down facing Kurt."I can't wait to start my life with you Blaine..." Kurt said, wrapping his arms around Blaine, pulling him close.

"Me too, Kurt. You're all I ever wanted." Blaine says, holding Kurt tight until he falls asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Kurt was awake before Blaine and decided to go to Starbucks to grab them a morning pick-me-up. When he arrived back at the house he stood next to the front door and raised an eyebrow. There was the sound of music coming through the door. Was that...Christina Aguilera?

"I'm a genie in a bottle baby," Blaine is in the living room singing and dancing in his boxers. Kurt walks in with the coffee and Blaine lights up. Walking up to his boyfriend, he sings, "gotta rub me the right way, honey," giving Kurt a wink.

"Oh dear god..." Kurt says with wide eyes, trying not to laugh before he walks into the kitchen and sets the coffee on the counter. He grabbed his mocha coconut frappuccino and took a sip, eying his boyfriend who was dancing around the living room like an overexcited five year old.

The song ends and starts playing What A Girl Wants. Blaine dances around Kurt singing, "I wanna thank you for giving me time to breathe. Like a rock you waited so patiently. While I got it together. While I figured it out, yeah yeah. I only looked but I never touched. 'Cause in my heart was a picture of us holdin' hands, makin' plans and it's lucky for me you understand."

Kurt just sat there with a blank look on his face as his boyfriend danced around him. He quietly sipped his coffee before gracefully walking to the cluttered bedroom and hitting pause on the iHome. "Blaine, it's not that I don't enjoy a bit of 90's every now and then, but we REALLY have to finish unpacking." He said smiling at the older man's pout.

Blaine puts on his best puppy dog pout and looks up at Kurt. "Can I at least have my Caramel Apple Spice first?" He asks, kissing him

"Yes." Kurt says laughing before turning to the rest of the boxes in the room and bending down to take out all of his harry potter books.

Blaine sits and sips at his coffee, watching his boyfriend's glorious ass as he bends over.

Kurt stands up holding four of the books and placing them neatly on the book shelf, before reaching down for the other three.

As much as he loves watching Kurt, he knows he needs to help. The sooner they get this done, the more time they can spend together. Blaine walks to the bedroom and finds his box of books as well and starts to unpack

Kurt looks over at the books Blaine starts unpacking and his eyes grow wide as he pulls one off the shelf holding it with two fingers by the front cover as far away from his body as possible. "Nononono this is not going on this shelf Blaine..." Kurt says dropping the book back in Blaine's box.

Blaine blushes. "But why? I mean, if we put body glitter on you, you could SO be my Edward!"

"Oh gross..." Kurt said grabbing the rest of the twilight books and thrusting them into Blaine's arms. He wiped off the shelf where they sat as if it had been contaminated and continued placing his books in the proper order.

Blaine quickly catches them all and places them down gently. "But...But, I swear, if you did that, I would do literally anything for you! I'd unpack everything by myself. I'd run around the city naked, risking being arrested for indecent exposure. Seriously baby." Blaine pleads.

"Blaine..." Kurt said in a warning tone, glaring at him.

"Yes?" Blaine replies, knowing the answer is no.

"No..." He said simply turning back to his task, placing his copy of Wicked neatly on the shelf.

"Fine..." Blaine pouts, trying to come up with a way to convince him later.

"Why do you even have those?" Kurt said, looking down at the Twilight books in the box.

"Well...My friend was reading them and always talked about them. He said to give them a try. So I decided that I would so I could prove to him that they aren't good. Well...I kind of got sucked into it..." Blaine explains quietly. "It's kind of like my dirty little secret."

Kurt smiled at his boyfriend and walked over to him, hugging him from behind. "I still love you. Even though you're a ...Twilighter." Kurt said giggling and kissing the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine's face turns red. "I love you too...Does this mean you'll be my Edward for a night?" Blaine asks sheepishly.

"Not while I still have my dignity." Kurt said walking back to his box and smiling.

"Well, I'm not going to give up," Blaine smiles at him

"Well I'm not going to give in..." Kurt says placing more books on the shelf.

"Oh, we'll see about that," Blaine says, an idea turning in his head.

Kurt raised an eyebrow at his boyfriend. "Really?" He said skeptically.

"Yes..." Blaine says, going back to put his favorite books in his nightstand.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Kurt said, fishing out the last of the books and tossing the now empty box to the side.

Blaine has a devious smile, "You will see. I'm not giving up. I have a plan. But it probably won't work if I tell you what it is."

Kurt snorted before placing the last of the books on the shelf and started to unpack the large boxes that contained his wardrobe.

Blaine knows Kurt doubts him. But he will get this. One way or another.

After Kurt unpacks all of his clothes and places them safely in his closet according to season and formality. (Which took about three hours) he decided to go get lunch. "Blaine, I'm going to get some food. What are you in the mood for?" He said grabbing his bag and car keys.

"OOO! OOO! Orange and Bourbon chicken please!" Blaine says, jumping up and down.

"Okay okay..." Kurt says smiling as he quickly walks over to kiss his boyfriend before turning towards the door. "Love you!" He called before walking out and making his way to the car.

"Love you too!" Blaine replies. He decides to go relax in the tub before Kurt gets home. He remembers the books in his nightstand. It's been a long time since he's read those. He goes to get the water ready. Blaine grabs Twilight and settles into a bubble bath. It doesn't take long before Blaine is completely lost in the book. He doesn't even hear Kurt walk back in.

Kurt walks in with the takeout and sets everything on the island in the kitchen. "Blaine! I'm home!" Kurt says, hanging up his bag.

Blaine is so wrapped up in this beautiful love story that he doesn't hear his boyfriend calling for him.

Kurt sees a light coming from the bathroom and walks in to see his boyfriend in a bubble bath reading twilight. He leans against the door frame and smiles, watching his boyfriend read. "Blaine..."

Blaine jumps a little, turning around to Kurt. "Umm...Hi" Blaine says back, trying to make sure the bubbles are hiding his half-hard cock.

He walks in and looks down at Blaine. "You know if you drop that it'll get ruined...you know what...You can drop it..." Kurt said smiling as he walked over to the mirror and fixed his hair a bit.

"Hey now, I don't make fun of you and your Harry Potter books. We all have different tastes in some things." Blaine tries to reason.

Kurt turns around, bracing his hands behind him on the counter. He knows Blaine is right. But he doesn't say anything, all he does is smirk before turning back around to pull out his tweezers and start working on his eyebrows.

"I mean, you really don't even have to be Edward. You know what would be SUPER hot?" Blaine asks, hoping he won't have to resort to his plan to get Kurt to give in.

"What..." Kurt said, looking at Blaine in the mirror.

"You could be Brad Pitt as Louis de Pointe du Lac or Tom Cruise as Lestat de Lioncourt. THAT would be amazing. AND they don't sparkle." Blaine says, looking up at Kurt.

Kurt just stared at Blaine. "What is it with you and vampires?" Kurt said, finishing up his eyebrows.

"The paleness. The biting. The roughness. All of it. Well, except the blood. I can definitely go without that." Blaine admits.

"Hmm," Is all Kurt says before simply turning around and sitting on the counter.

"Hmm?" Blaine starts to stand but then remembers he's half-hard.

Kurt just stands up and walks out of the bathroom and calls from the kitchen, "Food's here, you should come eat before it gets cold." He said.

Blaine sighs, drying himself off and getting dressed. He walks into the kitchen, walking up to Kurt and kissing his neck sweetly.

Kurt smiles as he feels his boyfriend's lips on his neck. "I got what you wanted right?" Kurt said indifferently and he ate his own food with chopsticks, motioning towards Blaine's.

"Oh my god! Yes! Thank you so much baby!" Blaine says, grabbing a fork.

"You're welcome..." He said as he hoisted himself up to sit on the counter. He looked at his exited boyfriend. 'He is so adorable', he thought to himself happily, eating his Lo Mein.

Orange and Bourbon chicken are Blaine's absolute favorite. He has to remind himself to not scarf it down because he always makes himself sick. "Mmmmm, soooo good!" Blaine says, taking another bite.

"When we finally get all moved in I'll be able too cook for you." Kurt said to Blaine smiling.

Blaine imagines standing behind Kurt, holding him as he cooks. "Can I help you?"

"Of course." Kurt says warmly, thinking about all the new memories they would make in this apartment.

"We will also need to go out and celebrate when we finish." Blaine says, looking anywhere but his boyfriend's eyes.

"What did you have in mind?" Kurt said, with his mouth full.

"Hmm...I'm not really sure. But it just sounds like fun to dress up and go out on a date." Blaine says.

"Sounds good." Kurt says swallowing. They finish their lunch and Kurt Jumps down from the counter to throw his container in the trash when his phone rings. He digs it out of his pocket and looks at the name, raising his eyebrows and looks at Blaine!


	8. Chapter 8

"Sounds good." Kurt says swallowing. They finish their lunch and Kurt Jumps down from the counter to throw his container in the trash when his phone rings. He digs it out of his pocket and looks at the name, raising his eyebrows and looks at Blaine.

Kurt looks worried. "Who is it?" Blaine asks.

"Your mom.." Kurt said as he answered. "Hello?"

"Kurt, Sweety, How are you?"

"Great, Mrs. Anderson!" Kurt said looking at Blaine, who shared the same expression as Kurt. Blaine's parents didn't ever call unless it was on birthdays or holidays...

"I was looking for Blaine, but he isn't answering his phone. I heard about the move and was just wondering if maybe I could come by and visit." She asks, hoping it's alright.

Kurt moved the phone away from his mouth and covered the receiver with his hand. "She wants to come see the new apartment." Kurt said to Blaine.

Blaine looks shocked. He whispers to Kurt, "Well, umm, would that be okay with you?"

Kurt nodded before picking the phone back up. "That would be lovely!" He said. "When are you planning on flying up?" He asked.

"Well I was thinking in about two days? I know its sudden. But I'm booked up for the rest of the summer..." Mrs. Anderson explains.

Kurt's eyes opened wide and he looked at Blaine. "Oh yeah, not a problem.", he said composedly.

"Thanks, dear. Will you tell Blaine for me? I have to run for now." She says in a hurry.

"It was good to talk to you! Can't wait to see you!" he said hanging up and slouching back against the counter.

"When is she coming?" Blaine asks worriedly.

"In two days..." Kurt said staring at the ceiling.

Blaine's eyes go as wide as they possibly could. "Holy shit!" He almost screams.

"Yeah..." Kurt says as he looks down at his boyfriend.

"I guess we should unpack..." Blaine sighs.

"Hey..." Kurt says walking over to Blaine and wrapping his arms around his waist.

"Hmm?" Blaine looks up to Kurt, taking his hands into his own.

"We can do this..." Kurt says kissing Blaine gently.

"I know. It's just like a week's worth of work shoved into two days." Blaine says, standing up.

"We'll get it done." Kurt says, hugging Blaine close.

"I hope so. I'm going to be up all night. We have to unpack, clean the entire apartment, get groceries, double check everything..." Blaine is really starting to stress.

"Hey..." Kurt says cutting him off. "Remember I'm here to help." He said softly.

"I'm really sorry you have to put up with this. You've been stressing enough with unpacking and getting ready for school." Blaine says, looking truly apologetic.

"Blaine, we're in this together and when this is all over, I know it will be so...so worth it." He said resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"That's for sure. Thanks, Kurt. I love you, so much." Blaine says, kissing Kurt softly.

"I love you too.." Kurt said kissing him back. And with that they started unpacking for Blaine's mother's arrival.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine steps back to look at their progress. His mother would be showing up in a couple hours. "I really can't believe we pulled this off. I couldn't have done this without you." Blaine smiles at Kurt, pulling him in for a tight hug.

The past two days had been brutal but their work was finally done. He kissed Blaine on the cheek and smiled at the house. "Welcome Mr. Anderson…" Kurt said.

"Welcome home, Soon-to-be-Mr. Anderson," Blaine says, winking at Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine decided a few weeks back that Kurt would take Blaine's last name when they decided to get married. Blaine had insisted on adding the hyphen, but Kurt found it amazingly romantic to be taking Blaine's last name and gaining this entirely new image. So he insisted on it. No longer would he be "Kurt Hummel", but he would be "Kurt *Anderson*". He sighed at the sound of it. "I love you so much." Kurt said.

"I love you too, baby. I can't wait to call you my husband." Blaine smiles, reaching up to kiss Kurt.

Kurt kisses him back slowly before pulling away and running to the room. "Now I have to get dressed!" He said calling in from his closet.

Blaine laughs. Kurt always one for finding the perfect outfit for every occasion. It was simply adorable. He follows Kurt's voice and finds something for him to wear as well.

Kurt found his Vivienne Westwood Jabot style cardigan and put it on over a black and white striped V neck. he put on some tight grey pants and some black loafers. He thought simple would be best today.

Blaine picks out his black slacks and a navy blue button up shirt. He starts to get nervous. He has no idea what would bring his mother out here just randomly.

Kurt walks up to Blaine, "Looking good. He said, grabbing his hips and kissing him softly.

Blaine smiles and presses his body against Kurt's. "Looking pretty damn sexy yourself," Blaine says between kisses.

Kurt digs his fingers into Blaine's hips and whimpers a bit as he feels the chiseled muscle tense underneath as Blaine gasps.

"Fuck, Kurt! That feels so good!" Blaine moans, pulling Kurt closer.

Kurt pulls Blaine's shirt out from where it was tucked into his pants and slides his hands under Blaine's shirt. His fingernails scraping down Blaine's abs. He shivers a bit. How did he get so goddamn lucky?

Blaine throws his hands around Kurt's neck, breathing heavily in his ear.

"Fuck Blaine.." Kurt said quickly unbuttoning his shirt and running his hands all over Blaine's amazing chest and stomach.

Blaine moans loudly. "She's going to be here soon, Kurt. But damn! I want you so fucking bad, baby!"

Kurt had never been more turned on in his life. He found himself worshiping Blaine's torso in every way imaginable, ignoring Blaine's comment about his mother's arrival. He leaned down and started to kiss his chest, sliding his tongue over a nipple.

Blaine backs up so he's against the wall. They had been so busy lately that they didn't have much time for anything but kisses here and there. He knew he shouldn't be doing this because of the timing. But he needed Kurt and Blaine needed him now! "Oh, Kurt! Yes!" Blaine moans.

"God Blaine...you are so fucking beautiful…" Kurt says raking his fingers down his chest and stomach one more time, hard enough to leave red marks and dropped to his knees, unbuckling Blaine's pants quickly.

Blaine almost melts as he feels the heat of Kurt's mouth. "I need you so bad, Kurt!"

Kurt frees Blaine's cock from its confines and takes it in his mouth whole. Pumping quickly and desperately.

"MMMMM, Kurt, God," Blaine continues to moan, finding it very hard to even think coherent thoughts.

Kurt hums around his boyfriend's cock, sending vibrations through his body. Kurt grips Blaine's hips, digging his nails deep into the solid muscle.

"MMM...Ku...rt! Fuck! Don't stop!" Blaine has to control his hands to keep them from flying into Kurt's hair.

Kurt took Blaine as deep as he could until he felt Blaine's head brushing the back of his throat. He moaned deeply at the sensation and scratched down Blaine's sides, loving the way the muscle rippled under his fingertips.

Blaine's moans get louder and louder. "Baby, I'm...I'm so close!"

Kurt bobbed his head faster and started sucking harder on his boyfriends cock. He reached around and squeezed Blaine's ass and heard him let out a deep groan.

Blaine's head flies back to the wall. He cums as he feels Kurt's nails dig into his firm ass.

Kurt swallows around Blaine's throbbing cock, smiling as he felt the warm liquid run down his throat. He stood and kissed Blaine hard, grinding his painfully hard cock against Blaine's hip.

He meets Kurt's lips, grinding back into his boyfriend. Kurt moans at the contact. Blaine doesn't care about the time. He has to taste Kurt.

Kurt moans. "God Blaine, you're so fucking hot," he moaned directly into Blaine's ear.

Blaine doesn't waste any time talking. He drops to his knees and pulls out Kurt's throbbing cock, taking it deep in his throat. Humming around his boyfriend, he never takes his eyes off of Kurt's.

"Fuck Blaine...yes.." He said, grasping at one of the jackets next to him in the closet, he had to have his hands on something.

Blaine loves the sight of Kurt falling apart. He hums again, feeling his boyfriend getting close. He reaches up to run his nails down Kurt's slender back.

Kurt's hips buck forward as he cums down Blaine's throat.

Blaine will never get enough of how Kurt tastes. He swallows every bit.

Kurt pulls Blaine up to taste himself when they hear a knock on the door. Kurt freezes.

"Shit..." Blaine says, tucking in his shirt as fast as he can. "Coming!" He yells to his mother.

Kurt fixes his clothes quickly and wipes his mouth before rushing to the door to meet Blaine. He tucks in the back part of Blaine's shirt. "Okay.." he sighs, patting his hair.

Blaine opens the door. "Hey mom! and...dad?" He stares at his father, completely shocked.

Kurt tries to keep his jaw from opening as he sees Blaine's father standing outside of the door. He just smiles and looks at him with wide eyes. "Well, Mr. Anderson! How unexpected!" Kurt said.

"Come in, please." Blaine says, motioning them to the living room. He looks back at Kurt, not knowing what to say or do.

"Can I get anyone something to drink?" Kurt asks politely and Mrs. Anderson asks for water. Kurt quickly shuffles out of the room to the kitchen.

"Dad, this is a surprise. How have you been?" Blaine tries his best to be polite. His father doesn't really accept Blaine's "life choices."

"Alright." His father grunts looking around the room.  
Blaine's mother placed a hand on her husband's knee. "The company has been facing a rough patch actually." She said sadly. Blaine's father ran a publishing company that he wanted Blaine to take over before he moved to New York with Kurt.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Blaine replies. "Things here are pretty good. We finished packing not too long ago. I'm really looking forward to school."

"I think it's lovely dear," His mother mused. "The view is simply stunning!" She said as she gestured towards the large window. Kurt came back in and gave Mrs. Anderson he water before sitting next to Blaine on the loveseat.

"Thanks mom. We really love it here." Blaine says, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt swallows nervously. He and Mr. Anderson never really got along. And the fact that Kurt gave him a long speech about how he should accept his son for who he was before they left for New York didn't seem to help, judging by the way Blaine's father was glaring at him. "So Mrs. Anderson! How have things been with you?" He asked smiling.

"It's different around the house. I miss Blaine terribly. But I'm glad to see that the both of you are doing great out here. Other than that things are good. We just wanted to come here and check in." She replies, looking at her son.

"And you Mr. Anderson?" Kurt asked nervously as he glanced sideways at Blaine before looking back at Mr. Anderson.

Mr. Anderson looks back at Kurt, disgustingly. "I'm fine. Not too thrilled about this move." He says, eyeing Blaine.

Mrs. Anderson stares at her husband, but Kurt keeps his composure, as he is known to do and sighs."And why is that?" He asks kindly, ignoring Blaine's looks.

"It's pretty simple, kid. I will NOT have a son that is gay. Blaine is just confused." Mr. Anderson replies, like it's the most obvious fact.

"Confused..." Kurt scoffed smiling. "He didn't seem to confused earlier when he had my cock down his throat." He thought to himself chuckling bitterly.

Mr. Anderson starts to stand. "Honey, please! Sit back down! Don't do this! We talked about this before we got here!" Mrs. Anderson pleads. He doesn't listen though. He tries to step towards Kurt. But before he can, Blaine gets between the two of them. "Dad! I am NOT confused! I love Kurt with everything in me! He is the best God Damn thing that has ever happened to me and he makes me the happiest man alive! And if you cannot accept that, then you are never allowed in OUR home ever again!"

Kurt just continues sitting with his legs crossed, smiling pleasantly at Mr. Anderson.

"I REFUSE to have a FAGGOT as a son. We're leaving!" Mr. Anderson yells back. Blaine stands up to his father and throat punches him as hard as he can. Blaine looks at his mother, "I'm sorry mom, but this is who I am. If he can't accept me as I am, then I don't want anything to do with him."

Kurt quickly stood in front of Blaine as his father regained his composure and started towards Blaine again."Move..." He said coldly. But Kurt stood his ground."Get the fuck out of our house..." Kurt said, staring Blaine's father dead in the eyes.

"Mom, please just get him out of here. I promise I will call you later. I just can't even look at him. I am ashamed to call him my father." Blaine says, hugging his mom. "I love you, mom. This doesn't change that. I just will not put up with this anymore."

Kurt and Blaine's father continued their stare down before his wife grabbed his shoulders and ushered him slowly out of the door before bidding farewell to Kurt and closing the door quietly. Kurt looked at the floor, and then at Blaine."I...I'm sorry..." Kurt said quietly, recalling his inappropriate comment earlier.

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt. "It's okay, baby. I was shocked at first. But it was pretty entertaining, to be honest." Blaine says, smiling. He kisses Kurt's forehead. "And if he can't accept us, I don't want him around you or me. I'm happy with you. You're all I need."

"I just had enough...and I knew you did too... And I just couldn't deal with his constant judgment anymore..." Kurt said angrily. He was still shaking. The only thing he wanted to do to Blaine's father was punch him as hard as he could.

"Baby, it's okay. He's gone. He isn't coming back. I'm not upset with you. I'm more proud of you than anything. I'm just sorry you had to go through it." Blaine says, rubbing small circles on Kurt's back.

Kurt breathed out a slow shaky breath and kept his arms at his sides, fists clenched and pulse pounding. This was literally the maddest he had ever been. He tried to calm himself down for Blaine's sake.

Blaine has never seen his boyfriend this worked up. He's worried. "Can I do anything for you Kurt? Do you want to take a bath? Lay down? Go out to dinner tonight? Anything at all. Name it and it's yours."

"I just want to forget about all of this..." He said, plopping down on the loveseat and massaging his temples.

Blaine sits behind his boyfriend. Kurt leans back against Blaine. He starts to rub Kurt's temples to calm him a bit. "It will be okay, babe. I promise. I will make this up to you. You didn't deserve that." Blaine desperately wants to go find his father and hit him again. He hates that Kurt had to see that.

"It's not your fault your father is an ignorant asshole Blaine..." Kurt said.

"I know. But you still shouldn't be put through it. It had nothing to do with you. If he had a problem, he should've had the decency to talk to me about it instead of dragging you into this. I'm his problem. But he doesn't have to worry about that anymore." Blaine says.

"Blaine, we go through everything together, so if it involves you, it automatically makes it my business." Kurt sighed smiling and letting his eyes slip closed as his boyfriend continued massaging his temples.

"I'm really happy I have you, Kurt. Thank you for everything. I don't think I could've made it this far without you." Blaine says, leaning down to kiss his wonderful boyfriend.

Kurt smiled and turned over to face his boyfriend and kissed him softly."I love you," He whispered.

"I love you too, baby. More than anything." Blaine replies sweetly.

For some reason, Kurt started to cry. He held himself against Blaine as silent tears rolled down his cheeks.

Blaine's heart sinks when he sees the tears. "Baby, are you okay? What's wrong?"

"It's just too much right now Blaine...just too much..." Kurt says shakily. He just wants to be held, he wants his dad, he wants the drama to be over, he wants school to be over, he just wants to be with Blaine and be happy and have everything over with forever. In short terms he really wants a cigarette right now…

"I know, Kurt. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do to help?" Blaine asks.

Kurt swallows hard. He knows he shouldn't ask but he swallows hard and mumbles into his boyfriend's chest."Leh me oh iye shigets." He says into Blaine's shirt.

Blaine laughs. He has the cutest boyfriend. "What was that?" Blaine responds, still laughing.

Kurt looks up at his boyfriend and wipes his red eyes before breathing in."I know you're against it but this stress is eating at my Brain and I haven't had a cigarette in weeks and if I don't have one soon I'm gonna kill someone and it's either going to be your father or myself.." he said quickly before burying his face again in the fabric of Blaine's shirt.

"Kurt. I told you that you didn't have to stop. You're old enough to make your own decisions. Honestly, I kind of love the smell. I just don't like the effects of smoking. I promise I won't be mad if you go smoke. Do you want to go alone? Or do you want me to go out there with you? We could stay out there and watch the sun set..." Blaine suggests.

Kurt looks up at his boyfriend with tear worked eyes."That sounds lovely.." Kurt whispered, staring at his beautiful boyfriend."I need to buy some though..." He said, tracing his finger down blaines chest

"You want me to go for you? I don't mind, babe." Blaine says, smiling down at Kurt.

"Are you sure?" Kurt said quietly.

"I really don't mind. What kind do you want? Do you want me to get anything else while I'm out?"

"Camel crush silvers, the white pack, not the black one." He said quickly."And no... I don't want anything; just buy whatever you deem appropriate... Anything you want to do tonight..." Kurt says standing up."Maybe you should rent...I don't know... Interview With A Vampire?" Kurt said, raising an eyebrow at his boyfriend before walking to the kitchen and looking in the fridge for things for dinner.

Blaine leans his head back and lets out a low moan. Kurt giggles at his boyfriend. "I'll be right back, babe." Blaine says, grabbing his keys.

"Take your time!" Kurt says laughing as Blaine practically runs out of the house.

Blaine goes to the little gas station down the street and gets Kurt's cigarettes. When he gets to the video store, Blaine doesn't even look for the DVD. He goes straight to the register and asks if they have it instead of wasting time and searching for it. The cashier tells him where it is, he pays for it and is gone. He runs back into the apartment, almost out of breath.

"Well that took about 15 minutes..." Kurt said, setting out a couple plates of leftover chicken alfredo on the table.

"I went as fast as I could. I can barely even think right now." Blaine admits.

"I wonder why..." Kurt said playfully. He decided to play with Blaine for a bit."Come eat." He said smiling and sitting down at the table.

Blaine knows how much Kurt is going to torture him tonight. (The really good kind). And he just can't wait. "Umm...I really don't think I can..." Blaine says.

"Why not?" Kurt says, slurping up a noodle."Oh, and did you get my cigarettes?" He swallowed."I really wanted to smoke after we ate." He looked down at his food and quietly continued eating.

Blaine sets the cigarettes on the counter. "I just don't really feel all the hungry right now...Well...Not for food anyways."

"Alright then..." Kurt said indifferently. Kurt ate agonizingly slow before throwing Blaine's share of the food away and put his plate in the dishwasher. After that he walked over to the counter and grabbed his cigarettes, he started packing them and walked slowly to the door, intentionally swinging his hips more than usual before looking back at Blaine."You coming?"

Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off his boyfriend's perfect ass. "Umm...Yeah..." He managed to say, following Kurt out the door.

When they stepped outside Kurt pulled a cigarette and placed it in between his lips and lit it and slowly inhaled. He looked up and moaned lowly before letting the amazing feeling of having smoke inside of his lungs escape his lips.

Blaine sits in one of the reclining chairs and watches Kurt. He knows exactly how to tease Blaine and he's loving every minute of it. Another moan comes from Kurt, and Blaine has to hold his breath to keep still and not ravishing his boyfriend right there. He knew he'd have to play by Kurt's rules tonight.

"Ugh this is so good for me right now!" Kurt growled."Just the feeling of having something inside you...filling you up like this. There's nothing like it..." Kurt said exhaling.

Blaine watches Kurt with wide eyes. His breathing starts to speed up rapidly.

Kurt finishes his cigarette and strides inside, putting the DVD into the DVD player before turning to Blaine."I'm gonna go get some blankets and change..." He turned and sauntered to the bedroom before returning with a large black blanket and in nothing but plain black boxer briefs.

Blaine looks like his eyes are going to pop out of his head when he sees Kurt. He stares at his gorgeous body. The black makes him look even paler. He's so beautiful. Blaine can't look away.

Kurt sits down on the sofa and pats the seat next to him and looks at Blaine smiling, come on sit down! I don't bite..." Kurt said, batting his eyelashes.

Blaine's breathing so hard right now. He has no idea how he will make it through this whole movie. He walks over and sits next to Kurt.

Kurt looks at Blaine and watches as his breath hitches when he notices Kurt was wearing eyeliner on his bottom lid. "You ready?" Kurt asks, picking up the DVD remote.

Kurt looks so fucking sexy. There's no way in hell he will be able to sit through this whole movie. "Please!" Blaine says excitedly.

Kurt hits play on the remote and snuggles up close to Blaine as the movie started.

Blaine lays an arm around Kurt, drawing little shapes and designs on his side.

They lay like that for a while and Kurt noticed Blaine's breathing increase when Lestat changes Louis into a vampire. He smirks to himself.

That's Blaine's favorite scene. The life-changing bite. Every time he sees it, it makes his gasp. And holy fuck! He wanted Kurt right now!

Kurt looked up at Blaine and smiled before climbing into his lap. "You like that don't you?" Kurt says in a deep voice.

Blaine's head tilts back as he moans. "Fuck, Kurt. Yes! So much!"

"Tu veux me faire couler mes dents dans cette jolie peau blanche?" Kurt sighs, his lips ghosting along Blaine's neck. [Translation: "You want me to sink my teeth into this beautiful white skin?"]

Blaine moans loudly. "Please! Kurt, Please! I need it!"

"Très bien..." Kurt moaned into Blaine's ear licking down his neck and grazing his teeth over Blaine's pulse point. [Translation: "Well…"]

Blaine is painfully hard. He needs Kurt more than he has ever needed him before. Blaine doesn't ever want to stop. He loves how Kurt knows how to tease him to no extent.

Kurt licks at Blaine's neck once more before biting down hard. He felt Blaine jump underneath him and he tried biting down as hard as he could without drawing blood.

He thrusts his hips up frantically. Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt, letting his hands tangle up in Kurt's hair. "Fuck, baby! Oh, god! YES!" He groans.

"Vous si bon goût ..." Kurt moaned as Blaine pulled his hair. He bit down in a different spot, grinding his hips against Blaine's. He didn't know how long he could keep up the French either, Blaine falling apart beneath him just made him so hot. [Translation: "You taste so good…"]

Blaine gasps at the contact of Kurt's hips. Kurt has him completely undone. Blaine can't even make out full words. "Ku...rt! MMMMMM! Bab..y! Fuck!"

"Dites-moi ce que vous voulez Blaine..." Well maybe he could keep it up a bit longer. [Translation: "Tell me what you want, Blaine."]

Blaine throws his head back, exposing more of his neck. "Please, baby, fuck me! I...I need you...inside of me...and bite...me...please...Fuck!" He begs.

Kurt moans loudly before running to the room quickly and grabbing the lube. He quickly removes Blaine's pants and underwear and slicks up a finger, pushing it into Blaine torturously slow.

Blaine tries to move towards Kurt. But Kurt goes slower. "Fuck, Kurt! Please! I need you now!"

"Patience is a virtue..." Kurt said, keeping his slow, steady rhythm.

Blaine doesn't know how much he can take. His body automatically bucks back to Kurt. He needs this so badly.

"See I told you to stay still…" Kurt said regaining some of his composure, "maintenant j'ai besoin de vous punir ..." He brought himself down and bit down hard on Blaine's hip and pushing two fingers into Blaine quickly. [Translation: "Now I need to punish you…"]

As soon as he feels Kurt's teeth, Blaine screams out. He tries to stay still, but damn! Kurt knows exactly what to do to continue making Blaine fall completely apart.

Kurt bit down on Blaine's other hip and slipped a third finger into Blaine. Once Blaine nodded he was ready, Kurt slammed into him, knowing he would feel it tomorrow and bit down on Blaine's shoulder.

"HHHNNNNGGG!" Blaine gasps as Kurt thrusts in him, hard and deep. "Kurt, Kurt, Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine moans.

"God Blaine..." Kurt said, pounding into him roughly."You're so fucking delicious...I just wanna swallow you whole..."He moaned before biting the other side of Blaine's neck.

"Shit! Please! Kurt! Fuck! I need you! Blaine begs for him.

Kurt digs his nails into Blaine's hips and pounds into him. He feels Blaine tighten around him and he growls ino Blaine's ear before lifting Blaine's legs and placing them on his shoulders.

"God, Kurt! Fuck! MMMM!" Blaine screams as Kurt's delicious cock brushes against his prostate.

Kurt fucks Blaine as hard as he can and he starts to feel that familiar coil in his stomach. He lowers Blaine's legs and grabs on to him, clawing down his back and biting harder than he had at all that night into Blaine's neck.

"AAAAHHHH! KURT! FUCK, BABY! YES!" Blaine moans, pulling Kurt's hair hard.

Blaine pulling Kurt's hair was it. He let out a low guttural moan as he came deep inside of his lover.

Blaine collapses under Kurt, trying to catch his breath as he cums between them. He pulls Kurt down for a long, hard, passionate kiss. "Fuck, babe! That was the hottest night ever. I love you so much!" Blaine pants.

"Yeah well... Just know, this is the last time I'm ever wearing makeup for anyone.." Kurt said as he pulled out of Blaine.

Blaine laughs. "I didn't ask for that...But it was pretty fucking hot!"

"Nice touch?" Kurt said laughing as he lied on top of Blaine.

"Very! You are the sexiest vampire ever!" Blaine whispers in Kurt's ear.

"Lord..." Kurt laughs. "Come on, lets go to bed," Kurt said, picking up Blaine and carrying him to the bedroom and lying down with him.

"Please," Blaine says smiling. He was completely worn out.

Kurt pulled Blaine into his arms and kissed his (now very, VERY bruised neck) "Goodnight Blaine... I love you..." Kurt yawned.

"I love you too, Kurt. Good night. Thank you!" Blaine says, before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The next week and a half was filled with school shopping since college was around the corner. Kurt woke up a few days before their first day at NYU. He jumped out of bed and got into the shower. He had a good feeling about today for some reason. He started singing to himself happily.

"Let's go it's my show, baby, do what I say  
Don't trip off the glitz that I'm gonna display  
I told you, Imma hold ya down until you're amazed  
Give it to ya til you're screamin' my name!"

Kurt sang as he washed his hair.

Blaine woke to Kurt's angelic voice. He had missed that peaceful sound. Blaine lies in bed, smiling as he listens to Kurt.

"No escaping when I start,  
Once I'm in I own your heart,  
There's no way to ring the alarm, So hold on until it's over!  
Oh!"

Kurt sang, dancing around the tub and sporting a shampoo Mohawk.

Blaine really had to pee so he walked into the bathroom. "Morning beauti..." He stops when he sees Kurt. "And you always call me ridiculous when I put your hair in a Mohawk," Blaine says, smiling.

Kurt quickly slicks his hair down."I have no idea what you're talking about." Kurt said, looking at his boyfriend through the glass of the shower door. He started to rinse his hair out.

"Admit it. It's fun" Blaine encourages as he washes his hands.

Kurt just rolls his eyes as he steps out of the shower and wraps a towel around his waist before walking to the mirror and grabbing his moisturizer.

Kurt will never admit it, but he can be as much of a kid as Blaine sometimes. He loved that about him. Blaine walks over, putting his hands on Kurt's hips and kissing his beautiful neck.

"Good morning to you too," Kurt giggles, as he rubs some of the moisturizer into his skin and then sighs happily at the feeling of his boyfriend lips on his neck.

Blaine grins against Kurt's soft skin. "You're so beautiful," he says. "Umm, did you have anything in mind for today?"

"I don't…" Kurt said, rubbing the moisturizer vigorously into his skin."But you do..." He said looking at Blaine in the mirror.

"Do I?" Blaine asks, his eyes going wide. He did have plans but Kurt wasn't supposed to know...

"I organized a meeting for you with a friend of mine at Rina's Cafe. She wants you to come play for her and she said she might give you a gig every other weekend." Kurt said applying toner.

'Oh, thank God!' Blaine thinks. "Sounds good. I don't know what to sing. It's so short notice. Any suggestions?"

"I'm sure you'll think of something…" Kurt says as he goes to get changed.

"I think I have an idea," Blaine says. "Will you be there as well?"

"If you want me to be…" Kurt called from the closet.

Blaine goes to find something to wear. "It's up to you. I have some stuff to take care of afterwards though."

"It's fine. I was planning on watching something tonight anyway. Do you want me to pick up dinner on the way home?" He asked, slipping on Black jeans and a white V-neck. He felt like bumming it today. He went to the bathroom to start working on his hair.

"Yeah, that would be great. What time do I need to be at the cafe?" Blaine asks, looking up at his boyfriend.

"About three." Kurt said, combing his hair and spraying it thoroughly with hairspray.

"That's perfect. So I'll probably be home around six..." Blaine replies

"Alright, dinner will be ready when you get home." Kurt said cheerfully, putting the finishing touches on his hair before turning to his boyfriend and kissing him softly.

"Can't wait," Blaine says smiling. He has a feeling today is going to be a great day.

They head to Rina's about three and Blaine follows Kurt inside the empty cafe. Kurt walks up to a tall Hispanic girl and hugs her tightly.

"Rina this is my boyfriend, Blaine." He said gesturing towards Blaine.

"Ay Papi! He's cute!" Rina said in a heavy accent, slapping Kurt's arm playfully.

"No no... He's mine." Kurt laughed."Blaine this is Rina." Kurt giggled as Rina did a little spin and held out her hand to Blaine.

Blaine blushes at Rina's comment. He reaches out and shakes her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you," Blaine says, smiling.

"Ooh! Kurt iz like you have a leetle gay preence charmeeng!" Rina laughed loudly. Kurt couldn't help but laugh as well.

"Yep, and I love him for it." He said looking endearingly at Blaine.

"So Blaine, what are joo going to sing for me today honee?" Rina said smiling at Blaine.

Blaine's face reddens even more. He glanes at Kurt before saying, "First Time by Lifehouse."

Kurt smiles.

"Whell, just go ahead whenever you are ready hunee.." Rina said as she and Kurt went to go sit at a table, leaving the stage to Blaine.

"We're both looking for something we've been afraid to find.

It's easier to be broken.

It's easier to hide.

Looking at you, holding my breath.

For once in my life,I'm scared to death.

I'm taking a chance, letting you inside." Blaine stares intently into Kurt's eyes.

"Feeling alive all over again.

As deep as the sky, under my skin.

Like being in love, she says

For the first time.

Maybe I'm wrong,

But I'm feeling right where I belong with you tonight.

Like being in love to feel for the first time." Blaine continues to sing

Tears filled Kurt's eyes as he and Rina stood to clap enthusiastically. Rina called out a few words in Spanish that Kurt assumed were positive.

Blaine smiled. That felt so good. He forgot how much he loved to perform.

After Blaine's performance he and Kurt negotiated the nights he would come play with Rina. Kurt and Blaine walked into the parking lot. "Do you want me to take a cab home so you can go do your thing?" Kurt asked.

"No, you can take the car." Blaine says, leaning in to kiss Kurt

Kurt kissed his boyfriend. "Well where are you going?" Kurt asked worriedly.

Blaine looks away from Kurt. "Oh, I got a call from the college. They just wanted to go over a couple last minute things."

"Alright... Kurt said, kissing Blaine once more. "I love you." He said getting in the car and driving back to the apartment.

"I love you too," Blaine says, watching as Kurt drives away. He hates lying to Kurt. But it has to be done.

Kurt made it home and made lasagna. He popped it in the oven before plopping down on the couch to watch the news anxiously.

Blaine goes to Tiffany's. He searches for the perfect engagement ring. This has to be perfect. But there's so many to choose from. He hadn't told Kurt, but Blaine had been saving up for this since high school.

Kurt watches the TV with a pillow clutched to his chest, anxiously awaiting the news he was waiting for.

Blaine looks at his phone. It's 5:30. He has to hurry. When he looks back up, something catches his eye. This is it. Blaine's eyes start to water. He has to get this ring.

Kurt's eyes start to water as the news drew closer.

Blaine buys the ring and rushes back to the apartment.

Kurt is in tears, he's never been happier in his life as the news report concludes. He lets out an exited squeal as joyful tears flow down his cheeks.

Blaine walks through the door, but stops when he sees Kurt's tears. He runs towards him, throwing his arms around Kurt. "Baby, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm perfect..." He says, his body shivering."I've actually never been happier…" Kurt said laughing, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

Blaine is confused. "I don't understand," He says, trying to read Kurt's face.

"Blaine...they just legalized gay marriage in New York..." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hands.

Blaine's eyes go as wide as possible. He has the biggest smile spread across his face. He pulls Kurt in, holding him tight. "Kurt..." He says, starting to weep.

"I love you so much," Kurt says as Blaine holds him."I can't believe it..." Kurt sobbed.

"Me neither...I love you too," Blaine replies. "Kurt...I was going to wait...I wanted to do this right...Properly...But I can't wait...I lied earlier...I wasn't at the school today." Blaine starts to get nervous.

Kurt just looks up a Blaine with bloodshot eyes."Where were you?"

Blaine has tears in his eyes. He tries to hold them back, but it's too hard. Blaine kneels down on one knee, taking Kurt's hand. "I was downtown. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, I love you. I can't picture a life without you. I couldn't exist without you. I want and need to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you please marry me?" Blaine pulls out a little box from his pocket. It's a little blue box...from Tiffany's!

Kurt's hands fly over his mouth and he tries to hold back a sob."Blaine, Blaine, are you sure I don't want YOU regretting this because we're so young and I just need to shut up now YES! YES! Of course I'll marry you! Kurt said sliding off the sofa and kissing Blaine passionately.

Blaine smiles, kissing him back. When Kurt opens the box, He starts crying. On one side, the ring says "Tiffany & Co" and on the other side, it reads, "I love you." shared/media/products/27070221_l_over_

Kurt starts sobbing as soon as he sees the ring and Blaine replaces the old promise ring on Kurt's finger with the engagement ring."Blaine...Blaine..." Kurt sobs before kissing his fiancé passionately again.

Blaine pulls Kurt closer. "I had this whole thing planned out. It was going to be perfect. But I don't even care. I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine says, crying

"This was perfect Blaine...So...so…perfect." He says in between kisses."I love you so much Blaine."

"I'm so happy, Kurt," Blaine says, trying to calm down.

"Me too..." Kurt says, unable to stop kissing Blaine, cupping his face with shaky hands.

"You're so beautiful, baby. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you," Blaine sobs

"Forever," Kurt says shakily.


	11. Chapter 11

The days flew by and before they knew it the first day of school was upon them. Kurt and Blaine sat at the kitchen table. Blaine was reading the paper and Kurt sat in his chair Indian style, drinking coffee."So what are your classes today?" Kurt asked his fiancé.

Looking up at Kurt, Blaine replies with a smile, "Music history and World Literature. What are yours?"

"Marketing and Design something," He said taking a sip of his coffee.

"I can't believe we're starting college already. And engaged," Blaine smiles widely at Kurt. "Best year ever!"

Kurt smiled, eyeing his ring and looking back to Blaine."Me either." He said blushing. Then it hit him and his eyes grew wide. "Oh my god!"

"What? What's wrong?" Blaine asks worriedly.

"It's been three days and I haven't even started planning! I haven't called Dad and Carole, Finn, Rachel, Mercedes, and oh god we need a date and a venue!"

"Kurt, calm down. I'm just as excited, but shouldn't you be thinking about classes?" Blaine says. "And we can start calling people when we get home. Then look up some places if you want."

Kurt looked at Blaine."I think our wedding is more important than two hours of classes Blaine." He finished his coffee and put his mug in the dishwasher.

Blaine smiles, "As do I. But we can't put off classes. That would be a waste of money. Money that could've gone towards this. And we will need time to actually sit down and talk about it all. Not rush before school. And let's not forget about the honeymoon." He says, winking at Kurt.

Kurt blushed thinking about the honey moon."You're right..." He sighed."I'm not even going to be able to concentrate today." Kurt said, walking behind Blaine and wrapping his arms around his neck.

"Me neither. We will start planning when classes are over. I'm really happy we're doing this, Kurt." Blaine leans his head to the side as Kurt kisses his neck softly.

"Well I'm gonna start getting ready..." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek before walking off to the closet.

Blaine finishes the article he's reading before jumping into the shower.

"Blaine?" Kurt said, poking his head in the bathroom.

"Yeah, babe?" Blaine answers while washing his hair.

"Have you seen my boots?" Kurt asked frantically.

"Umm...I would think they'd be in the closet...but I haven't seen them."

"Ugh!" Kurt growled before running out of the bathroom to search for his favorite boots. He looked by the door in the living room, the laundry room, and finally started searching under the bed.

Blaine dries off and heads to the closet to get something to wear. He gets a simple pair of jeans and a shirt and gets dressed.

"Blai-hay-hay-haine..." Kurt whined from his spot on the ground, still searching under the bed.

"Have you checked the closet by the door? Maybe you put them there after our walk the other night." Blaine suggested.

Kurt stood up, "No, I already looked in the closet." Kurt said walking into the closet, "See they're not in-..." Kurt picked up the boots and sat on the bed to slip them on.

"See, you need to calm down. You overlook things when you're rushing." Blaine walks over, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"I know..." Kurt sighed. Blaine turned around and Kurt grabbed him by the belt loop and pulling him back and turning him back around. "Maybe you should calm me down." He said deeply.

Blaine leans down, pressing his body onto Kurt's. "And how should I do that?" He says, teasingly, kissing his neck.

"What do you think?" Kurt said bluntly, pulling Blaine by his collar and kissing him passionately.

Blaine knows exactly what Kurt wants, but loves to tease him. "I don't have the slightest idea what you're referring to..."

Kurt laughed under his breath, "Shut up and suck me!" He said, biting Blaine's bottom lip.

Blaine chuckles before slowly moving down Kurt's slender body, unbuttoning his pants.

Kurt smiled. "Good boy."

He slides down Kurt's pants and boxers rapidly before moving back up to his fiancé's lips. Blaine grinds his hips down onto Kurt's thick erection.

Kurt grabs Blaine's neck and kisses him hard, grinding back into him and moaning lightly."That's not what I told you to do. Kurt said against Blaine's jaw.

"You love it," Blaine teases, grinding down harder. He trails his fingertips down Kurt's sides, underneath him, reaching for his ass.

"Yes..." Kurt gasped, clawing down Blaine's back.

Blaine leaves a trail of kisses down Kurt's neck and chest, stopping to slowly lick at each of his nipples.

"Blaine..." Kurt whimpered, grabbing Blaine's ass tightly and pushing him closer to grind into him harder.

As much as he loves teasing Kurt, he has to have him now. He needs to taste him. Giving Kurt one last thrust, Blaine quickly moves between his thighs and swallows him whole.

"Fuck! Blaine!" Kurt moaned, grabbing at Blaine's neck and shoulders.

Blaine slides his hands under Kurt to grab his ass and take him deeper as he hums around his fiancé's beautifully hard cock.

Kurt groans at his fiancé's touch. He bucked as Blaine licked that one spot underneath the head of his cock.

Blaine sucks hard, moving his head up and down, hitting all Kurt's sensitive sports with his tongue.

Kurt pulled Blaine up and kissed him before biting his neck and whispering in His ear."I want you to fuck me Blaine...Please?"

Blaine doesn't hesitate even for a second. He pulls his shirt and jeans off in record time. Kurt lifts his legs to Blaine's shoulders as he slowly presses into Kurt's tight entrance.

Kurt winced as Blaine pressed into him and he let himself adjust to the burning intrusion. "Okay..." Kurt said nodding.

Blaine slides deeper into Kurt, making sure he doesn't go too fast. "Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine moans into his ear.

"You can..It's fine Blaine...f-faster..." Kurt whined, clutching the sheets.

Blaine thrusts all the way inside Kurt, moaning loudly. He continues thrusting in and out of his boyfriend, making sure to brush against Kurt's sensitive prostate.

"God Blaine!" Kurt gasped, meeting Blaine with every thrust.

"Oh, Kurt!" Blaine almost screams. "You're so fucking beautiful, baby!"

Kurt tightens himself around Blaine's cock and pulls himself up, clutching to Blaine's chest."God fuck me Blaine! Fuck!"

He moans as Kurt tightens himself. Blaine thrusts has hard and fast as he can. "Fuck, Kurt! Mmmm," Blaine groans against Kurt's neck.

Kurt's orgasm hits him like a train and he cums in between them."FUCK!" Kurt screams, tightening around Blaine's thick cock.

Blaine cums deep inside of him, when he hears Kurt's scream. "God, Kurt! Shit!" Blaine breaths heavily, kissing Kurt passionately.

Kurt sighs, kissing Blaine as the aftershocks of his orgasm wrack his thin frame.

Blaine slowly pulls out of Kurt and lies down beside him. "I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too..." Kurt says, turning over and kissing his boyfriend on the nose."Well so much for this vest..." Kurt said looking down at the ruined article of clothing.

Blaine giggles a little, pulling Kurt closer. "Good thing we got ready a little too early."

Kurt stands and pulls his pant back up and takes off his vest, frowning as he throws it in the hamper. "Ugh...that was three hundred dollars." He says, slipping on a wool, pea coat style stone cardigan.

Blaine gets up and get's dressed as well. "We'll get you another one." He says laughing.

"Speaking of that, I really think I should get a job...I mean, I don't want my dad sending me money forever, and I'm pretty sure your dad won't be sending you anything anymore..." Kurt said, walking into the bathroom to fix his hair.

"Yeah, about that..." Blaine says.

Kurt pokes his head out of the door and looks at his fiancé."What is it?" He asked worriedly.

"Well. I mean, of course we both need to get jobs to pay for the apartment and all. But I have do some money I have been saving since I started high school. And I was thinking we could use that as a starter for our wedding." Blaine explains.

"Well how much?" Kurt asks. He doesn't mean to sound intrusive but he thinks he should know."You already know I'm not a gold digger or anything." He said laughing and returning to his hair."You can tell me."

"Well...I mean...I wasn't trying to hide it or anything. I just always saved it just in case I really needed it. But it's close to 4,000 now..." Blaine says, hoping Kurt won't be mad.

Kurt pauses."Well that will help a lot…" He says returning to his hair.

Blaine doesn't know what to think. "I just, I thought you should know. With it pretty much official now, I'd like to look at it as ours..."

"Well, I mean if you started saving it in high school, it's yours Blaine, I'm happy that you want to use it this way. I just don't want you to think you have to feel bad for not telling me about it because it really wasn't any of my business." He said finishing his hair.

Blaine is relieved, walking to Kurt. "I mean, I look at it as it was mine. But I want to share it with you. I wanted it to go to something that would benefit me. And I can't think of anything more special than us," he says, wrapping his arms around his fiancé.

Kurt hummed happily and closed his eyes bedfore resting his head on the shorter man's shoulder."You always know what to say..." He sighed.

"Well, I know what I want." He says, smiling against Kurt's neck. "And it's you. Always will be."

"I love you..." Kurt sighed.

"I love you too, baby." Blaine whispered.

"We should probably get to school.." Kurt said quietly.

Blaine groans. "Yeah, that."

"Don't act like you're not exited. Look at my big boy! All dressed up for the first day of school!" Kurt laughed.

"I mean, I really am excited. But I want to stay here with you." Blaine pouted.

"I know..." Kurt said, kissing Blaine. "But we've got to get this over with."

"Yeah, Then we can come home and start planning," Blaine says smiling.

Kurt did an exited little wiggle and clapped."Can't wait!" Kurt squealed before going to the room to grab his bag.

Blaine grabs his things, thinking about how cute his fiancé is and they head out the door.

When they reached the school they kissed each other, promised to meet up for lunch and went off to their respective classes.

Blaine walks into his first class, Music History. He finds a seat in the back and quickly sits down.

A boy with blonde hair fashioned into a fauxhawk and hazel eyes sits down next to Blaine."Hi!" He says cheerfully."I'm Derek." He chimed, extending a hand out to Blaine.

Blaine shakes his hand. "I'm Blaine," he replies with a smile.

Derek's heart fluttered at that smile. "You don't look like a New Yorker...where ya from?" Derek asked, resting his chin in his hand.

"Ohio, actually. Are you from here?"

"L.A." He said smiling."And oh, Midwestern boy," he said giggling. "Cute."

"I've always wanted to go there." Blaine says, blushing at his comment.

"Big city dreams?" Derek asks, looking into Blaine's eyes.

"Well, I'd prefer to live here. But I think it would be nice out there."

"Coming here from Ohio...that's gotta be a big change either way right?" Derek asked.

"Definitely. It's very different. But I've had Kurt, so it's been easier." Blaine says.

"Kurt?" Derek asked, his eyes, opening wide.

"Yeah. He's my boyfriend. Well, fiancé now." Blaine explains.

"I see...How sweet." Derek says, placing a hand over Blaine's, "Well..congratulations, and I wish you two the best." He said, looking deeply into Blaine's eyes again.

"Thanks," Blaine says. He is completely oblivious to Derek's obvious flirting.

"So...at lunch break do you wanna go get some coffee?" Derek asked hopefully, his hand still on Blaine's.

"Well, I'm actually meeting up with Kurt...You could come if you'd like."

Derek looks down skeptically but then looks at Blaine's smile."I would love to meet him." He said happily.

"Sounds great!" Blaine says, enthusiastically.


	12. Chapter 12

After Kurt's first class he was already drained. Who knew marketing could be so exhausting? He sat at the school cafe and tapped his foot impatiently. He needed coffee and a bagel, like, NOW. But he still wanted to wait for Blaine. He turned as someone walked into the door and saw Blaine standing with a tall skinny blonde dressed like he lived in American Eagle.

Blaine immediately spots Kurt and walks over to him. "Hey baby! This is Derek. He's in my Music History class!"

"Hey..." Kurt says as Blaine kissed him on the cheek. He turned to Derek, looking him up and down before straightening his posture, "Hello Eric...I'm Kurt." Kurt said smiling and reaching his hand out. There was something about this kid...And Kurt didn't like it.

"Umm… it's Derek…and I know, Blaine has told me all about you." Derek said, daintily shaking Kurt's hand. Kurt couldn't help but detect a bit of annoyance in his voice but Kurt chose to ignore it.

"Derek wanted to go grab some lunch so I invited him with us. Is that alright?" Blaine asks, smiling. It was just the first day of classes and things seemed to be going great for him.

"Sure!" Kurt said cheerily before turning around quickly to face the counter. He didn't like how close this guy was standing to Blaine; he didn't like his cliché flaming haircut, or his stupid, 'I-wish-I-was-still-sixteen' clothes.

They go to the counter to order. Blaine orders a coffee and asks Kurt what he would like.

"Anything non-fat…" Kurt says, he thinks he see's Derek roll his eyes and it takes every fiber of poise and dignity in his body not to reach back and slap the spray tan off of his face.

Blaine gets Kurt a drink and a bagel for them to share. He reaches in his pocket to grab his wallet. Derek puts his hand on Blaine's. "No, no. I insist!" Derek says, pulling out his own money and paying for the three of them.

Kurt's eyes open wide at the contact and he stares at Derek."Thanks..." Kurt says, before grabbing Blaine's hand and walking to the nearest table with Derek in suit.

Blaine smiles back at Kurt and takes a seat in a booth with him. Derek sits across from them. As he hands Blaine his coffee, he stares into his eyes as if Kurt wasn't even there.

Kurt sets his cup down quickly. "So what classes do you have Darryl?" Kurt asked quickly.

Glaring at Kurt, he says, "It's DER-EK! And I have Music History, Algebra, and Choir."

Kurt sips his drink lightly."Algebra huh? Thought you would have finished that in high school." He said looking down at his bagel before ripping a little piece of it off and eating it. (Or were you too busy looking at catalogues for Abercrombie and Bitch?) He thought to himself.

"I actually graduated in the top three percent of my class." He said in a matter-of-fact tone. "But I decided to start with a few of my basics this year, if you must know." He replies snappily.

"Oh I really don't need to..." Kurt snapped back, setting his drink down."But if you feel like gloating again, go ahead I'll be sure to ignore you."

Blaine looks back and forth between the two. "What's going on?" He says, really not understanding

"Not sure, ask Gay Jersey Shore over there." Kurt spat.

"Your 'wonderful fiancé' over there is the one trying to dissect every little thing I say to make him sound better than me." He replies, glaring at Kurt.

Kurt closed his eyes and chuckled bitterly."Blaine..." Kurt said in a warning tone.

"I have no idea what is going on here. But we should probably get to class before this goes any further." Blaine says, grabbing Kurt's hand and getting up.

"I agree..." Kurt said standing as well. He looked at Derek before kissing Blaine passionately."I'll call you after class," he said before walking away.

"Mkay baby. I love you," Blaine says to Kurt. Derek feels like he's going to be sick.

Derek looked at Blaine."Well..." He said before throwing his empty cup away

Blaine was so confused. "What was all that about? I seriously have no idea."

"Neither do I...I thought you said he was "the kindest, most passionate person" you knew." Derek said, picking up his bag.

"He is. I honestly do not know what all that was about. I'm sorry." Blaine says, looking back at Derek.

Derek got lost in the sincerity in Blaine's eyes for a moment before responding."Uh…. It's fine. Make it up to me by going out with me tonight? Just to a cafe or something…" He said smiling.

Blaine smiles. "I can't tonight. Tomorrow?"

"Sure..." Derek said before hugging Blaine a little longer than necessary."See you tomorrow?" He said softly.

"Definitely," Blaine replies before walking to his next class.

Kurt can't concentrate for the rest of the day. Kurt knows when he doesn't like someone and he wanted to punch this Derek guy in the face. He knew the look he was giving Blaine and Kurt didn't like it. After class he walked to the car and waited for Blaine with his arms crossed and leaning against the passenger door.

Blaine's second class goes well. He walks back to the car, trying to forget about the strange coffee incident earlier. When he sees Kurt, he gets worried. "Hey. What's wrong?" Blaine says, pulling Kurt close.

"Nothing." Kurt says simply. "Come on. Unlock the door." Kurt says placing his hand on the handle.

"Kurt, seriously. What are you thinking about?"

"How I want to get in the car."

Blaine sighs. "Fine."

Blaine unlocks the car and Kurt sits down quickly. Once Blaine sits down, he pulls out his phone to answer a text from Wes.

"Is that Derek?" Kurt asked, arms crossed.

Blaine just stares at Kurt for a minute. "It's Wes actually. Is that what's wrong with you? What even happened earlier?"

"Nothing, I just asked a question, I'm not allowed to ask questions anymore without you attacking me?" Kurt said quickly.

"You can ask any question you like. But there is obviously something wrong with you. And I want to know what it is. I love you. I just want you to be happy." Blaine explains.

"I just..." Kurt sighed."I just don't like that guy..." He said, picking at a string on his cardigan.

"He seemed really nice in class. I just can't figure out where all that aggression came from when we met up with you." Blaine sighs.

"Yeah I bet he was nice in class..." Kurt said crossing his arms and looking out the window.

Blaine is completely oblivious. "What do you mean?"

Kurt stared at Blaine stupidly."Really Blaine? You couldn't tell? You didn't notice anything? The way he was all over you? The way he was looking at you?"

"I really didn't notice. Was he really? You know I'm not exactly the smartest at knowing when someone is acting like that. I mean, remember how I was when we met? I had no idea that you wanted me back." Blaine says.

"Maybe I'm just over analyzing…" Kurt said, resting his forehead on his fingertips.

Blaine reaches over and grabs Kurt's hand. "I'm not saying you're wrong. I honestly don't know. But either way, you have nothing to worry about."

"I know this sounds terribly cliché, but it's not you I don't trust..." Kurt said sighing and running his fingers across Blaine's knuckles. Blaine was so trusting and naive...He just didn't want Derek to try anything with him.

"I know, baby. But like honestly, no matter who it was, if someone ever tried anything, I would come running back to you. You're the only person I want to be with. Even if it was Edward Cullen! THAT'S how much I love you!" Blaine says, giggling to himself.

Kurt smiled."But Blaine, if Robert Downey Jr. showed up at our door, you would be out of luck." Kurt said laughing and leaning over to kiss his fiancé.

Blaine kisses him back, smiling. "Ready to start planning?"

"Well we should probably get home first," Kurt said smiling as Blaine cranked the car and drove to the apartment.

They get home and get comfortable. Kurt grabs his laptop and cuddles next to Blaine on the couch. 'Where should we start?" Blaine asks.

"Date." Kurt said firmly."So I know how long I..We have to plan this." Kurt said looking up at Blaine.

"Well, I mean I'm kind of torn. Summers and springs are beautiful. Winters are too cold but the snow is amazing. What do you think?"

Kurt gasped."A spring wedding would be amazing... But that's so far away..." Kurt wanted time to plan it, but he also wanted to become Kurt Anderson as soon as humanly possible.

"That sounds amazing. The weather would be perfect. It is kind of w while away. But it would also give us time to save more money and make sure everything is perfect."

"Yeah..." Kurt said. A while later they were on the floor with pictures of cakes, business cards for formal wear stores, and phone number cards everywhere.

Blaine looks up and watches how Kurt's eyes light up when he gets a new idea and plans everything out. "You're so beautiful." He whispers.

Kurt paused putting a paper into his newly claimed "Wedding Binder" and looked at Blaine and smiled."What makes you say that?" Kurt said. He felt he looked a mess. He was wearing a white t-shirt, some boxer briefs and his hair was a mess.

"Everything about you. But right now, just seeing how excited you are about the wedding, it's beautiful. You're Beautiful. It makes me feel special."

Kurt felt tears fill his eyes and he crawled over to Blaine and sat next to him."You have no Idea how lucky I am to have you..." Kurt said, pulling Blaine close.

"I feel the same way, baby." Blaine whispers in Kurt's ear, holding him closer

"Let's just get married tomorrow..." Kurt says smiling

"Really...?" Blaine asks. This isn't like Kurt. He would want a big, extravagant wedding.

Kurt looked at Blaine."Well...why not?" He said smiling.

"I just assumed you would want a big ceremony with your family, Mercedes, Rachel, and everyone. I wouldn't mind running out and getting married right now if that's what you wanted. It doesn't matter how we do it, I just want you." Blaine said sweetly.

Kurt smiled, He really only said it out of impulse, but the idea was growing on him the more they talked about it. "Blaine, we could walk out of this house RIGHT NOW down to the court house and sign those goddamn papers and it would be perfec.t.." Kurt said cupping Blaine's face in his hands."Well realistically speaking, we couldn't do it /tomorrow/ but maybe next month...But the point I'm trying to make is I don't need a big wedding to be happy with you..." Kurt said placing a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips."But I would definitely need some kind of wedding party afterwards or I would die from event withdrawal." He said laughing.

"True. I would like the big wedding. But I don't need it. All I need is us."

"Exactly...But I'm serious about the party though…" Kurt said laughing.

"Even if you weren't serious, we'd still have a big party. Who wouldn't celebrate this awesomeness?"

Kurt chuckled."You are so cute." He said, planting a kiss on the shorter man's head.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine says, smiling.

"I love you too Blaine..." Kurt said kissing his fiancé.

"So, a city hall type wedding. Then a huge party?" Blaine double checks.

"Yep!" Kurt says smiling."Well I need to make a few calls..." Kurt took out his cell phone and looked up at Blaine."Do. You want me to call your mom?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine gets a shock of pain for a brief moment. Even though he and his dad were never close, it still hurt that his father didn't approve. "Can we do it together?" Blaine asks.

"Are you sure?" Kurt said, finding Blaine's Mother in his phone book.

Blaine thinks for a minute. "Yes. It's not her I'm upset with. I want her to know. She loves you."

"Do you...want to tell…him?" Kurt said timidly. Even though Kurt knew he wouldn't approve, he thought he should know his son was getting married.

"I don't want to talk to him. I would like my mom to be here. But if not, I understand. He isn't welcome. She can tell him if she wants. But I want nothing to do with him." Blaine says, looking away. He won't admit it, but it still tears him apart.

Kurt's heart breaks at how upset Blaine looks."Hey..." Kurt says, hugging Blaine. "I'm sorry... I should've never asked…"

Blaine tries to hold the tears back, but his voice breaks. "It's not your fault. I just can't talk to him."

"It's okay Blaine..." Kurt said kissing Blaine's hair and putting his phone down to hold Blaine closer.

He holds his breath to keep the tears back, snuggling as close as he can to Kurt.

"Blaine..." Kurt says trailing his fingers down his fiancé's back."You can cry..."

Blaine turns over to face Kurt and just lets the tears fall.

Kurt lets Blaine cry into his chest and traces his fingers up and down his back. He starts humming quietly and rests his head on Blaine's shoulder, kissing his cheek every now and then as he clutched Blaine's trembling frame.

After a few minutes, Blaine's sobs slow down. "I'm sorry," he whispers against his fiancé's chest.

"Blaine. No." Kurt said firmly."Don't be sorry. You have no reason to be sorry about anything."

He sighs. "I shouldn't be crying. We're getting married soon."

"Blaine...sometimes you just need to cry..." Kurt said stroking his fiancé's hair.

"I just...I wish he could be more like Burt. He's exactly what every father should be."

"You know my Dad considers you family already Blaine... If you ever need to talk to anyone, you can call him or Carole. They consider you one of their children Blaine."

That sends Blaine into tears again. But this time they are happy tears. "I really think he should be the first to know..."

"Do you want to tell him?" Kurt asked, backing away to grab his phone and wipe Blaine's tear worked eyes.

"You should tell him," Blaine says. "But put it on speaker. I want to hear his reaction."

"Alright…" Kurt says smiling and kissing Blaine before dialing Burt's number and putting it on speaker. It rang a couple of times before a gruff "Hello" came through.  
"Hey Dad!" Kurt said cheerily.

"Hey, Kurt!" His dad lights up. "How are you, son?"

"Great actually... Listen, is Carole around? I have something to tell the both of you." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand.

Blaine smiles back at Kurt and puts his head in his lap.

"Umm, yeah. Let me go get her. Is everything alright?" Burt says.

"Yes Dad.." Kurt said rolling his eyes.

Blaine starts to laugh.

"Hey sweetie!" They hear Carole saying.

"Hey Carole!" Kurt says excitedly."I have some news...Are you sitting down?"

"Yes...Tell, tell, tell!" She says enthusiastically.

Kurt looks at Blaine and tries not to laugh before making a straight face."Blaine's pregnant..." He says seriously.

Blaine cracks up immediately.

"Umm...What?" Burt asks.

"Blaine is having my child…" Kurt says feigning a sob.

Carole can't stop laughing. "Seriously, Kurt. What's going on?" Burt asks.

Kurt lets out a laugh."Okay…Serious now..Blaine and I are getting married..." Kurt said. Everyone was silent for a moment before Carole let out an exited shriek which caused Blaine to jump.

His father is speechless. After Carole stops screaming like a teenage girl, she finally speaks. "When? Oh my god! Who proposed? Where? Tell me everything!" She practically yells with happiness. Blaine just laughs.

Kurt laughs. "Blaine proposed three days ago, and we're planning on having a small simple city hall deal type wedding." He says smiling at Blaine.

"Then a HUGE party afterwards!" Blaine adds.

"Kurt Hummel having a small wedding?" Carole said, "I can't believe what I'm hearing. And so soon!" She gasped.

"AND it was all his idea!" Blaine says, just as shocked.

Kurt just smiles."Well this is all we need..." Kurt said."Dad, you've been awfully quiet."

Burt has tears in his eyes. "I just can't believe my son is getting married. You've grown up fast, Kurt. But I am really happy for the both of you. I couldn't have pictured a better person for you."

Kurt smiles at the phone and then at Blaine, squeezing his hand."I'm happy too.."

"Good!" Burt replies. "So when is this party?"

"Well we haven't really decided on that yet...What do you think Blaine?" Kurt said.

"Hmm," Blaine says. "How long do we need for planning?"

"About a month.." Kurt said, "OH! But Dad, Carole, I want you guys and Blaine's mom to be there for the actual marriage." He said looking at Blaine.

Blaine smiled slightly. "It would be great if you could come."

"Of course!" Carole shrieked again, which made Blaine jump again.

Kurt laughs at Blaine. "We should probably go so we can call everyone else. We just wanted you to be the first to know." Blaine says

"Love you guys.." Kurt says

"Love you too sweetie. We love you too Blaine." Carole says. "Thanks. That means a lot to me!" Blaine says, smiling. "I love you both too."

"Now who to call?" Kurt says after they hung up. After Kurt and Blaine called Mercedes, Wes, David, Finn, Rachel and other close family, the only person left to call was Blaine's mother.

"My mom..." He says. Blaine knows she will be happy for him. But he's still terrified.

"Do you want to talk to her alone?" Kurt asked, holding the phone.

"Please stay..." Blaine looked at Kurt desperately.

Kurt's heart broke at the look in Blaine's eyes."Alright.."

Blaine calls his mother. She answers after a few rings. "Hey mom...Umm...I...I mean, we have some news for you..." he stutters.

"What is it dear?" She said, "I was just having some coffee with your father.." Kurt looked at Blaine worriedly and grabbed his hand.

Blaine's heart skipped a beat. "Well...I proposed to Kurt...Mom, we're getting married..."

"Really? How wonderful!" She cooed congratulations dear." Kurt smiled at Blaine."Charles did you hear?" Kurt's heart dropped. He knew Mrs. Anderson had the Best intentions when it came to her husband and Blaine's relationship but sometimes she didn't fully understand."Blaine and Kurt are getting married!" She said excitedly.

Blaine was terrified. He wasn't expecting her to tell him right then. He handed the phone to Kurt and brought his knees to his chest…

Kurt held the phone to his ear and held Blaine's hand. He heard nothing but silence. "Charles...Charles, where are you going?" Then there was the slam of a door. Kurt winced."I'm sorry Blaine dear…" She said.

"Oh, It's Kurt, Mrs. Anderson."

Blaine hugs his knees to his chest tighter. He can feel the waves of tears coming.

"Oh hello dear! Congratulations!" she said cheerfully.

"Thank you.." Kurt said quickly."We were actually hoping you would come down for the wedding, it's sometime next month."

"Of course dear.." she said.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Anderson but I really have to go." Kurt said, seeing tears start to slip down Blaine's cheeks.

"That's alright..Goodbye Kurt.." She said. Kurt hung up quickly and moved over to Blaine, hugging him close and stroking his hair.

Blaine leans onto Kurt, trying to control himself. But the tears won't stop falling.

"Blaine..I'm so sorry.." Kurt whispered. He held back his tears. One of them had to be strong, and Blaine had been strong long enough, he needed someone to hold him. He needed to be protected for once in his life.

Blaine can't even speak. He just lets Kurt hold him.

Later that night they ended up on the couch with Kurt holding Blaine and watching Moulin Rouge.

Blaine falls asleep in Kurt's arms. He's has too much to deal with today.

Kurt looks down at Blaine when the movie is over and sees he's asleep. His arm is so numb and his back is turned in a strange position, but he doesn't dare move. Blaine has gone through so much today and he deserves to be at peace for a while. If only for a few hours. But sooner or later Kurt falls asleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Blaine wakes up to the screaming alarm clock. He feels like shit. His eyes are red and poufy from crying. He's still exhausted. Blaine wakes up Kurt. "Ugh. Babe, we have to get ready for school."

Kurt stirs on the couch as Blaine sits up."Hmm?" He asks blearily looking around the living room.

"We got to go to school." Blaine repeats groggily.

Kurt stands up after Blaine and he hears his back crack at least three times."Fuck." He mumbles under his breath.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have fallen asleep on you," he says yawning.

"No babe...don't worry about it..." Kurt said shaking his arm so it would stop the pricking sensation. He walked up to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his waist and kissed him softly."Do you want me to make you some coffee or do you want to get it at school?" He asked kissing him again.

"School. Don't want to be late"

"Alright.." Kurt said. They got ready and left for school, stopping at the school cafe. They walked inside hand in hand."Blaine...you look exhausted..." Kurt said concernedly.

"I really am. I feel terrible."

'I'll buy you some coffee hunn." Kurt said, doing just that.

"Thank you, babe. You're the best" Blaine says, looking for a table.

Kurt leads a groggy Blaine to the nearest table and they sit to drink their coffee. It helped a bit, but sooner than Kurt would've liked it was time to go to class. He and Blaine kissed and parted ways.

Blaine walks lazily to class. He finds a seat and falls asleep.

Derek walks over to Blaine and whispers in his ear."You know Professor Lewis will flip her shit if she sees you sleeping..."

Blaine jumps up and almost falls out of his chair. Derek laughs until he sees Blaine's face. "What's wrong? Your eyes are like so bloodshot!"

"I just had a long night." He sighed.

Derek sat down next to Blaine."Doing what?" He asked, rubbing small circles on Blaine's back.

"Kurt and I were planning a date for the wedding and all. Then we called our friends and family to tell them. And it was just..." Blaine couldn't finish.

"Did someone not take it well?" Derek asked, scooting closer to Blaine.

"My father."

"I'm so sorry hunn..." Derek said, rubbing Blaine's back still.

"I'll live. I knew he wouldn't approve." Blaine says, looking away.

"Listen, we don't have to go out tonight if you don't want to..." Derek said soothingly.

"I promised you. We can go, if you want." Blaine says. He doesn't want to seem rude.

"We don't have to go out... We can go to my apartment and drink some red wine, watch a couple movies." Derek said.

"No offense or anything, but I really don't think that's a good idea..."

"Why not?" Derek said feigning ignorance."I mean, I know your fiancé doesn't like me for some demented reason, but it's not like I would TRY anything with you." He said sitting up."It would just be two friends hanging out...As /friends./" he said convincingly.

"I get that. But I mean, with us just getting engaged it just seems better to not risk the drama. We could still go for coffee or something though." Blaine said.

"Sounds good.." Derek said a bit disappointedly. Class dragged on forever for Blaine. He was happy when lunch finally rolled around. Derek went to go meet with some of his friends but Blaine got a slight smile on his face when he dragged himself into the cafe and saw Kurt waiting at a table with two coffee's and sandwiches.

He sat down next to Kurt. "God, you're amazing! Today has gone by so slow!"

"Tell me about it.." Kurt said sighing and sipping his coffee after kissing Blaine."So what are the plans for the night? I called city hall and they said they're open on the 21st of October.. Apparently there's a lot of people doing what we're doing.." He said chuckling.

"That sounds great. As for plans for tonight...Derek wants me to get coffee after school...He said he wanted to talk about yesterday..." Blaine said.

Kurt stared at Blaine with wide eyes."W-what?"

"I don't know. He said he wanted to apologize and stuff." Blaine explained.

"Hmm..." Kurt said sipping his coffee.

"What do you think...?" Blaine asked cautiously.

"Do what you want Blaine." Kurt said smiling.

"It won't be long. I really just want to know his 'excuse' for yesterday. I'll be back home soon after. Then we can cook together?"

"Alright..." Kurt says. Taking a bite out of his sandwich and looking away.

"If you really don't want me to, I'll tell him I have plans." Blaine says.

"No, its fine, you can go." Kurt said smiling at Blaine.

"Call me if you need anything. I'll probably text you while I'm there. He's not really the kind of person I even hang out with," Blaine says laughing

"I know! When you walked in with him yesterday... I just didn't know what to think!" Kurt said laughing.

"I had to try so hard not to laugh at your 'gay jersey shore' comment! That was fucking funny!" Blaine giggles. Being with Kurt always brightens his mood.

They chat and giggle through lunch and Kurt goes to his last class in a considerably better mood. After that class he has a pit in his stomach as he walks to the car thinking about how Blaine's "date" could play out.

Blaine agreed to meet Derek in front of the class they have together. Derek's face immediately lights up when he sees Blaine.

"Hey!" Derek says bouncing over to Blaine.

"Hey," Blaine says. "Where ya wanna go?"

"There is this AMAZING coffee place a few blocks from here.." Derek said leading Blaine to his car.

"Sounds good," Blaine replies, getting into Derek's car

They drive to the cafe making pleasant conversation; once they got there they ordered their coffee and sat at an outside table

Derek was right about the coffee. It was pretty great. "So...What was all that about yesterday?"

"I'm not sure I mean...Kurt was the one who started with me." He said raising his eyebrows.

"Well...I am his fiancé. Then all of a sudden I walk in with some guy. So I mean, I guess I can see why he'd be like that at first. But yall kept going back and forth. Did I miss something?" Blaine asked.

"Well neither of us really gave the other a reason to stop now did we?" He said giggling.

"That's very true." Blaine agreed. But Derek wasn't really answering his question. Could Kurt be right?

They finished their coffee and talked for a while when Blaine got a text.  
"When are you planning on coming home? -Kurt"

"Getting ready to leave now. There's something weird about him..." Blaine replies to Kurt. He looks at the time and back at Derek. "I need to get home. I have dinner plans..."

"Oh...Alright." Derek paid the bill and they got in his car to leave.

Kurt sat out on the balcony. He tried chopping vegetables earlier, but his hands were far too shaky. He was a combination of nervous and pissed, but mostly nervous. He pulled a cigarette out of his pack and lit it with trembling hands.

They aren't far away from the apartment. It took them about ten minutes to get there. "Well, thank you for the coffee," Blaine says, stepping out of the car.

Derek smiles, "No problem. Let me walk you to the door?" He said stepping out of the car and walking over to Blaine.

Kurt looks over the edge of the balcony and sees Blaine standing and talking to that tool. He was starting to feel more pissed than nervous.

Blaine gets nervous. "Uhh...sure?"

Suddenly Derek grabs Blaine by the back of his neck forcing him into a kiss.

Kurt's cigarette fell out of his mouth and onto the patio.

Blaine is completely shocked! He pushes Derek off him. Blaine slaps him. "What the hell?" He whispers. Blaine runs up the stairs, bawling.

Kurt sees Blaine slap Derek and he thinks about how much he would like to do the same. He struts inside and grabs the knife he was using to cut vegetables. He wasn't thinking rationally and he knew it but right now he didn't care. He heard Blaine walk in the front door. He started on his way to the door, knife in hand."I'M GONNA KILL 'IM!" he said practically charging at the door.

Blaine crashes his body into Kurt. "I'm so sorry. I should've listened. I shouldn't have gone today. I'm so sorry, Kurt." Blaine cries.

"You're not the one who's about to be sorry!" Kurt said pointing the knife at the door and walking around Blaine.

"Kurt, please. Don't go. I...I need you..." Blaine falls on the floor as he says it. He wants to be strong. But it's all just too much.

Kurt reluctantly sets the knife down and hurries to Blaine's side."Blaine..." Kurt says, hugging him.

"I told him. I told him all about you. When we met in class, all I did was talk about you. I don't understand." Blaine says between sobs.

"Blaine...some people just don't care if you're with someone...they'll keep trying.."

"What if he does? I'm too nice. I can't just tell him to back the fuck off. I only want you. I don't care about any other guy out there. You're all I want."

"Just tell him that Blaine..." Kurt said softly, stroking Blaine's hair.

"I thought I did. I made it very clear how I feel about you. I told him how happy I am because we're getting married. I don't know what else to say."

"Don't worry..." Kurt said, holding Blaine tight.

"Kurt, I wouldn't have ever done that. I swear. Your lips are the only ones I want on mine. It was so just..." Blaine shivered, remembering how it felt.

"I know Blaine..I know..." Because he did know. His mind did a flashback to the Karofsky situation in high school but he quickly pushed the memory away. He looked down at Blaine and kissed him softly, just to let him know it was him and he was there.

"I love you, Kurt." Blaine whispered. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Blaine... I'm here." He said in between kisses.

"Can I ask you something...?" Blaine says, unsure of how this will go.

"Anything.." Kurt said cupping Blaine's face in his hands.

Blaine hesitated. "Do you need a cigarette?"

"Um..yes actually." Kurt said chuckling a bit."Why?"

"Well...You know how the nicotine relieves you? Well...The smell helps me..." Blaine admits.

"Do you want to go outside with me while I smoke?" Kurt asked.

"Yes!" Blaine said, almost jumping off the floor.

"Whoa! Okay." Kurt says laughing. He's not sure what's gotten into Blaine but he's glad he's not upset anymore.

"Then...Then...We cook!" Blaine says, running to the longer chairs outside. He waits for Kurt to sit down then slides between his legs.

Kurt picks up his pack of cigarettes from earlier and lights one, inhaling deeply before breathing a cloud of smoke near Blaine's head but not too close.

Blaine takes a profound breath, inhaling the beautiful smell and lets out a low moan.

Kurt smiles at his fiancé's sudden change in attitude. But when Blaine moans like that it sends chills down Kurt's spine. He takes another long hit and exhales slowly.

Blaine's body does a little roll backwards onto Kurt as he moans again. "Thank you, Kurt," Blaine whispers, tilting his head back to kiss Kurt's jaw.

Kurt gasps as Blaine rolls back into him."Any time." He says; smoke escaping his mouth with the words.

Blaine smiles, watching his beautiful fiancé as he smokes the last of the cigarette. "So what are we cooking for dinner?"

"I don't know..." Kurt says. He's afraid to move. The feeling of the nicotine flowing through him combined with Blaine's moans, jaw kissing, and body rolling left him half hard.

Blaine doesn't know what has gotten into him, but he's in a much better mood. He stands up slowly, walking into the apartment in a way that shows his ass off perfectly.

Kurt takes the last drag off of his cigarette, moaning softly as he exhaled the last bit of smoke. He was wearing tight jeans, which were very uncomfortable at the moment, and he was regretting them greatly. He put out his cigarette butt and followed Blaine inside, watching the way his fiancé's ass swayed when he walked.

Blaine walks to the kitchen, jumping up on the counter. "I'm thinking you should make stir-fry..." Blaine says, grabbing a banana off the counter and peeling it slowly.

Kurt swallowed hard."Umm... Chicken...or steak?" He stammered before pulling out the wok.

"Mmmmm, steak!" Blaine says, moaning. He puts the tip of the banana into his mouth tauntingly slow.

Kurt stares at Blaine and the wok slips out of his fingers, clattering to the floor and bringing him back to reality. He picked it up quickly. He wasn't used to BEING teased. It threw him off guard a bit.

Blaine chuckles to himself. "Are you okay, boo?"

"Yeah, yes, yeah..I'm fine.." Kurt says, pulling the steak out of the fridge. He was glad he bought the pre cut pieces. There was no way he was going to be able to handle a knife right now.

Blaine hops off the counter and grabs the veggies out of the fridge. He slowly washes the broccoli, peas, peppers, and paying special attention to the long carrots.

Kurt swallows and concentrates on making sure the stove is the right temperature.

Blaine dries the vegetables and pulls out the cutting board. He grabs a vegetable knife and starts cutting. He looks at Kurt and licks his lips languidly.

Kurt tries his best to look away but he can't help it. He gasps at the way Blaine's arm muscles work as he uses the knife.

Blaine had teased Kurt a little before. But never like this. And he completely loves it! Blaine lifts the knife to his lips and slowly licks the little pieces of carrot that stuck to it.

Kurt feels his knees buckle and he holds himself up with one hand on the counter. He tries his best to continue the task at hand and clumsily throws some if the steak in the wok.

Blaine walks behind Kurt, putting his hands on his hips. "That smells so good already," he breathes in Kurt's ear.

Kurt lets out a noise that is supposed to be words but ended up more as a choked whine.

Leaning down to season the meat, Blaine lightly nibbles at Kurt's ear before licking the shell.

Kurt gasps, his hold on the fork he was using grows much tighter than necessary and he's painfully hard.

"You seem a little distracted; you want me to cook for you?" Blaine says, sliding his hands down Kurt's back

"No, no! No! I'm fine!" Kurt said stirring the steak around.

Blaine giggles in Kurt's ear. He turns to grab the veggies and adds them to the steak, thrusting a little onto Kurt's ass.

Kurt whimpers as he feels Blaine's VERY apparent arousal push against his ass.

Blaine turns around to grab some plates. "God, I'm so hungry! I can't wait to eat!"

Kurt lets out an embarrassing whine at the loss of the pressure of his fiancé's cock behind him.

"Is it almost ready, baby?" Blaine calls from the table.

Kurt clears his throat. "Um, yeah…" He says, his voice coming out higher than he intended it to.

Blaine puts the food on their plates. He sits across from Kurt, watching him as he eats slowly.

Kurt's still achingly hard, but he doesn't want to let Blaine know he's getting to him so he eats at a normal pace, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"So…What are you thinking about?" Blaine asks casually.

"School and wedding." Kurt says stupidly, not looking up.

"Oh? Anything in particular?"

"Not really." Kurt says quickly, starting to eat a little faster.

"So…What do you want to do after dinner?" Blaine wonders aloud.

"It's up to you." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine hopefully.

"I don't really know. I need to clean the kitchen before we do anything…"

Kurt slammed his silverware down and stood up resting his hands on the table. "I swear to God, Blaine Everett Anderson if you do not fuck me right now…" Kurt said through clenched teeth. He was done with playing chicken, he needed Blaine now!

"Is that what you had in mind? All you had to do was say something, Kurt." Blaine says, taking another bite.

Kurt stares at Blaine stupidly. How could he be so cavalier? "Yes!" Kurt almost screamed.

Blaine wants to keep teasing Kurt, but God damn it, he's just so fucking hot right now. Blaine jumps over the table and pushes Kurt against the wall.

Kurt moans loudly as Blaine slams him into the wall roughly. "Oh, fuck yes!" he gasps.

"Is this what you want?" Blaine asks, gently palming Kurt's erection.

Blaine hurriedly pulls Kurt's shirt and pants off, throwing them to the side. He kisses Kurt roughly. "I want to taste you so bad," he whispers in his ear.

"Please…" Kurt whines, writhing against the wall.

Blaine quickly drops to his knees, kissing Kurt's inner thighs. As he pulls down Kurt's boxer briefs, that beautifully hard cock pops out at Blaine. He hungrily swallows Kurt whole. He trails his hands around Kurt to cup his ass.

Kurt groans as he feels himself get sucked into the wet heat of Blaine's talented mouth. "Oh fuck…God…" Kurt moans, trying to keep from bucking into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine loves how he can make Kurt fall apart. He hums around Kurt's slick cock, sending vibrations through his fiancé.

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed. "Blaine, I need you to fuck me!" Kurt begged.

Blaine strips rapidly. He lifts Kurt, setting him on the cold kitchen counter. Kurt throws his legs over Blaine's shoulders. (Since moving in to the apartment, they had used the kitchen so many times that they decided it would be best to keep a spare bottle of lube in a drawer there.) Blaine hurriedly slicks himself up and slowly slides into Kurt's tight entrance.

Kurt screams in an odd mixture of pain and pleasure as Blaine's thick cock fills him quickly.

Blaine lets Kurt get used to his cock before moving a little faster. Kurt moans loudly and Blaine take is as a signal to thrust in harder, hitting that beautiful spot that made Kurt come undone.

"FUCK! Yes! Blaine! Right there…SHIT!" Kurt screamed as Blaine slammed against his prostate over and over.

Blaine admires the way Kurt's back arches and he's just so close. With one hand grabbing Kurt's perfect ass, Blaine uses his other hand to slowly stroke Kurt's cock.

Kurt's eyes fly shut and his mouth flies open in a silent scream. His back arches even further off the counter and he lets out a whimper and a loud gasp as he comes harder than he ever has in his admittedly short life.

The sight of Kurt and the feeling of his muscles clenching down around Blaine is overwhelming. Blaine comes deep inside Kurt. 'God damn, baby! That was so fucking hot!" Blaine whispers hotly against Kurt's stomach.

Kurt tries to catch his breath. "Yeah," he says, smiling.

Blaine groans. "We really should clean up…But I'm too tired."

"We'll do it tomorrow," Kurt says. He lets out a slight moan as Blaine slowly pulls out of him and then whines at the feeling of emptiness.

"Sounds good. You want to take a bath before we lie down?" Blaine asks. "I mean, an actual bath?" He adds, laughing a little.

"That sounds amazing…" Kurt says sleepily, sliding down off the counter and wincing at the pain in his hole. "Jesus, Blaine…" Kurt teases.

"I know. You don't even have to say it. I'm kind of a sex god." Blaine jokes, running the bath water.

Kurt walks into the bathroom and stares at his beautiful fiancé.

Blaine turns and sees Kurt. "How did I get so lucky?"

Kurt just smiles a sleepy little smile."I ask myself the same thing every day."

Blaine walks over and kisses Kurt before settling into the hot water.

Kurt joins him, sliding in between his fiancé's legs and lying back against his chest.

Blaine grabs a wash cloth, lathers it up with Kurt's favorite body wash and washes Kurt, massaging his back and neck.

"I'm sorry about today Blaine..." Kurt sighed, closing his eyes and laying his head back on Blain's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, baby. I'm just glad you were here." Blaine says softly.

"To threaten his life with a knife?" Kurt says chuckling.

"But you didn't," Blaine said. "That was…kind of…hot though..."

"I guess it was some of Rina rubbing off on me..." Kurt laughed.

Blaine laughed. "I like it."

"So you like for me to act like a crazy Puerto Rican woman?" Kurt laughed, looking up at Blaine.

"Leave off the woman part," Blaine says, laughing. "But I don't know. Just seeing you like that, I never doubt this, but it just felt good to see how far you were willing to go to protect me..."

"Even if I have to cut a bitch," Kurt laughed, "I'll always protect you.." He said, looking up to kiss Blaine's jaw.

"Even if I have to cut a bitch," Kurt laughed, "I will always protect you." He said, looking up to kiss Blaine's jaw.

Blaine smiles at the touch. He tries to fight back a moan. The thought of Kurt and a knife. Mmmmm. He doesn't think he's ever admitted it to Kurt, but Blaine has a knife fetish.

Kurt lays back and lets his fiancé wash him.

"I love you Kurt.." Blaine whispers.

"I love you too..." Kurt says smiling."Blaine..." Kurt says looking up at him.

"Yes?" Blaine asks, moving to Kurt's chest.

"We're getting married..." Kurt said dreamily, kissing his fiancé's jaw again.

"I know. I can't wait." Blain said, kissing Kurt's neck.

"Me either..." Kurt sighed. They finished washing each other and got out and put on some boxer briefs and laid in the bed, chest to chest, holding each other close.

They fell asleep quickly. Blaine hopes they will be like this forever.


	14. Chapter 14

The next morning Kurt woke up to Blaine's peaceful face facing him. He was glad they didn't have classes today. Kurt started thinking about what their life would be like after they got married. And with thoughts of that came thoughts of children. And that terrified Kurt. It's not that he didn't want to have children with Blaine; he just didn't want their life to be over that soon. When Kurt thought of children he thought of not being able to do what he wanted to do with his life. He wanted to wait until he knew he was ready to settle down to have kids and he knew now wasn't the right time for it.

Blaine slowly starts to wake up. He opens his eyes to see Kurt looking at him. "Good morning, fiancé." Blaine says, smiling.

"Morning..." Kurt said smiling and kissing Blaine's nose.

"You look like...I don't know...concentrated on something. What are you thinking about?" Blaine worries.

"Just...the wedding..." Kurt sighed. It was only half a lie.

"Any ideas?" Blaine asks, they really needed to start planning.

"Well we really don't need to do much for the actual wedding... While you were gone I called everybody yesterday and told them the date." Kurt said looking around in thought.

"Okay, thanks. Oh, Wes and David wanted me to come see them today before I start work. Did you have any plans today?" Blaine asks.

"Well I didn't have any, but remember you have work today.. I should probably go job hunting too.." Kurt sighed.

"Well, I go in at 5 so I figured I'd come home around 3:30 and change then go." Blaine says.

Kurt sighed."Alright.. I don't wanna get up..." He said, cuddling up to Blaine.

Blaine smiles and wraps his arms around Kurt. "Me neither."

They laid there for half an hour before Blaine stood. Kurt whined and buried his face in the pillow.

"Want to help me pick out what to wear to work?" Blaine calls from the closet.

Kurt jumps up quickly and rushes into the closet with Blaine.

Blaine picks out something simple to wear for the day, wondering what Kurt will come up with for later.

Kurt picks out a black V neck a dark grey vest and some dark blue skinny jeans. He knew Blaine didn't usually wear skinny jeans but he really wanted to see him in them.

Are you going to be there tonight?" Blaine asks while changing.

"I wouldn't miss it for anything," Kurt said kissing Blaine's cheek.

Blaine smiles. "I'm kind of nervous..."

"Blaine Warbler nervous about singing?" Kurt gasped, putting a hand on his chest.

Blaine rolls his eyes playfully. "It's been a while."

Kurt kissed Blaine softly."You're gonna be great.." He said. He walked over to the bed and set Blaine's clothes out for tonight before returning to the closet to find clothes of his own.

"Do you want to come with me? Or did you want to look for a job?" Blaine asks.

"I really need to go look for a job," Kurt sighed, slipping on his pants.

"Okay, so I'll see you at Rina's?"

"Yeah.." Kurt said buttoning his vest.

Blaine kisses Kurt before turning to go brush his teeth.

Kurt looks in the room before rushing over to Blaine's phone on the nightstand and quickly hit the button to see Blaine's contacts. He quickly found Derek's number and saved it in his phone. He set Blaine's phone down as soon as Blaine walked out of the bathroom.

Blaine walks to Kurt and hugs him. "Thank you, again. For everything."

"You're welcome Blaine..." Kurt said hugging Blaine back. He smiled to himself.

Blaine kisses Kurt and grabs his phone. "I'll text you when I'm on my way to Rina's. I love you."

"Alright, have fun today babe.." Kurt says before Blaine walks out of the door.

Blaine drives to Wes's apartment. He had a kid in high school and married the mother. They had moved to New York a little while before Blaine had. It had been a few weeks since they had seen each other so Blaine was excited. David was also meeting them there. When Blaine drove up, the boys met him outside. They went inside and started to catch up, congratulating Blaine on his engagement.

They were talking about school when a shrill shriek came from one of the back rooms."DADDY!"

Wes runs to his daughter's room. "What's wrong, baby girl?" He asks her.

"There's a SPIDER! Get it!" She yells, running to him.

Blaine and David follow Wes to make sure everything is okay. As soon as Blaine enters the room, he stops. He just looks at the little girl. She's so beautiful. Blaine can see how much she looks like Wes. Kids have always been a weakness to Blaine. They're just so adorable. Seeing how she attaches herself to her daddy's leg when she's scared, is so cute. Blaine didn't realize it before, but he wants this.

Wes quickly kills the small spider and walks back over to his daughter. "The spider's all gone Kelsey, okay?" Wes said, bending down."Thank you daddy!" Kelsey squealed hugging her daddy. She looked up at Blaine."I remember him!" Kelsey said excitedly. Wes stood and smiled."Yep, that's Uncle Blaine!"

Blaine smiles as Kelsey runs to him and gives Blaine a hug. Blaine picks her up and swings her around. "I've missed you!" He says, putting her down. "I've missed you too Uncle Blaine!" She says back, her eyes wide with innocence. Blaine turns to Wes, "She's so beautiful."

"She is," Wes says smiling proudly.

"Like a princess?" Kelsey exclaims before tugging on Blaine's pant leg excitedly."Uncle Blaine! I have princesses! Come see! They're in my room!" She said excitedly.

Blaine follows her to her toy chest. She brings out all her Disney Princess dolls and they play dress up together.

When wes walks back to the room to check on them later and he see's Kelsey in her Belle dress and Blaine sitting on the floor with a tiara perched on his head.

"Really Blaine?" Wes says.

"What? You know I love Disney! And how can I say no to this princess right here?" Blaine asks, pointing to Kelsey.

"Uncle Blaine is a princess too!" Kelsey said, handing Blaine a wand.

"That's right! And Kurt is my Queen!" Blaine says laughing.

"Oh that's just wrong, I'm telling him you said that!" Wes said laughing.

"Who's Kurt?" Kelsey said sitting in Blaine's lap, and picking up her Ariel doll.

"Take a picture with my phone, I'll send it and tell him myself!" Blaine laughs. "Kurt is my fiancé. We're getting married." He says to Kelsey.

"So you'll be a queen too?" Kelsey asks smiling.

"Yes," Blaine says, pressing a kiss to her cheek. "You know, Ariel has always been my favorite princess. Well, until you came along. You're the prettiest princess ever!"

Kelsey smiled."You're my favorite princess too!" Kelsey said hugging Blaine's neck.

"Okay, give me your phone I'm taking a picture of this and sending it to Kurt." Wes said laughing.

Blaine hands him his phone and hugs Kelsey, smiling his Blaine Warbler smile.

Wes snaps the picture laughing before sending it to Kurt."I'm sending one to me too." Wes said smiling."Sending what?" David called from down the hall before he appeared in the doorway."Wow!" David laughed.

"Don't worry, Kelsey. They're just jealous of our beauty," Blaine tells her. "Oh and speaking of Kurt...We need to talk." He says to Wes and David.

"Is this a grown up talk?" Kelsey asked Blaine.

"Yeah, sweetie. I'll be back though." Blaine says, hugging her.

Blaine, Wes, and David walk into the living room."You're still wearing the tiara…" David says as they sit down.

Blaine takes it off, laughing. "Seriously though. Some serious shit went down yesterday. Kurt literally almost killed someone."

"Whoa." Wes gasped

"What!" David said quickly.

"Yeah," Blaine says. "This guy, Derek," He cringed at the name. "He kissed me. Kurt tried going after him with a cleaver."

Wes and David were speechless.

"Remind me never to upset Kurt..." Said Wes.

Blaine laughs, "I'm pretty sure you have nothing to worry about. Upsetting him is one thing. Going after his fiancé is a whole different ballpark."

"Well who was this guy?" David asked

"He's in one of my classes. He came up to me and introduced himself. He wanted to go get coffee at lunch. I thought he was just being nice. So I told him I was meeting up with Kurt and that he could come if he wanted. Well...He and Kurt went back and forth, practically shouting insults at each other. I didn't know what was going on. Then later he asked me to go to coffee the next day to apologize. And I wanted to know what his excuse was. But, and Kurt doesn't know this, but he offered to take me to his place instead. I declined of course. But I really wanted to hear this, so after school yesterday, we went to get coffee and he drove me home. He insisted on walking me to the door and he kissed me. Kurt saw the whole thing. I slapped him and ran upstairs, crying. I couldn't believe it. I felt so horrible. When I got into the apartment, Kurt was heading towards the door with a cleaver screaming about how he wanted to kill Derek." Blaine explains.

"That sounds like Kurt!" Mia, Wes's wife called from the kitchen. She walked into the living room with her hands on her hips."If you ask me, you should've let him do it." She quipped smiling.

"Part of me wanted him to. But I was so shocked and all I just needed him there with me..." Blaine admits

"That's understandable…" She said sitting down next to Wes."So where is Kurt now?" She asked

"I invited him. But he wanted to go look for a job."

"Does he have any sharp objects on his person?" David joked.

Blaine rolls his eyes. "Not that I'm aware of."

"Good," Wes laughs, "For all we know he could be going after that Derek guy."

Blaine checks his phone. Kurt still hasn't responded to his picture... "Let's hope not." Blaine starts to worry.

Kurt sends one last text to Derek before putting both of his hands on the wheel.  
"Cool, I'll meet you there! -Blaine." He text Derek earlier pretending to be Blaine saying how he wanted to apologize for yesterday.

Derek smiles at the text. He felt bad for yesterday. He shouldn't have done that. But does this mean that Blaine wants him too? Derek changes into his tightest jeans and a light blue Hollister shirt before he leaves.

Kurt drove quickly, swerving in and out of traffic, he was a man on a mission and as soon as he saw Derek standing in that park, he knew exactly what he was going to do.

Derek doesn't live too far from the park so he walks there. He gets there pretty fast. He finds a bench to sit at, nervously waiting for Blaine.

Kurt skids into a parking spot and jumps out of his car. He walks through the park entrance and sees Derek. He walks a half circle around to him and walks up to him and stands in front of him looming."Derek..." He says simply. As soon as he looks up with a surprised expression Kurt rears back and punches him in the eye as hard as he can.

Derek falls to the ground, holding his eye. "Kurt..."

"That's for yesterday you piece of shit!" Kurt practically screams, drawing the attention of nearby park patrons.

"I'm sorry...I...I really just...I don't know what I was thinking..." He tries to explain.

"Don't pull that shit now Derek! You knew exactly what you were doing!" Kurt said, his rage growing with every syllable.

Derek tries to back up. He wants to run.

"Just stay the fuck away from Blaine..." Kurt says through his teeth. He stares at Derek for a moment before turning on his heel and strutting to his car.

Derek is in shock. He can't even move.

When Kurt gets back to the car he feels empowered. He pulls out his phone and see's he has a picture message from Blaine. It's of him and what he assumes is Wes's little girl. In the caption it says: 'Princesses!' Kurt smiles at the picture and starts to dial Blaine's number as he pulls out of the park.

Blaine continues catching up with the boys when his phone starts vibrating. He looks down and sees Kurt is calling. "Hello?" Blaine says cheerfully.

"Hey Blaiinnnee.." Kurt says happily. I saw your picture!"

Blaine laughs, "What do you think?"

"I think it's adorable..." Kurt said, "Tell everyone I said hey!"

Blaine told everyone Kurt said hi.

"Don't stab anyone!" David called.

"You can tell him that no one was stabbed today..." Kurt says, smiling to himself.

"Good. I really couldn't deal with you getting into any trouble." Blaine says. "How was job hunting?"

"Uh...great!" Kurt said, pulling over at some random restaurant to get an application.

"Good! Have a good feeling about any of them?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah! This one restaurant..." Kurt leaned forward to read the sign."Al Fres...co's?"

"I hope it works out!" Blaine says happily.

"Me too!" Kurt says, stepping out of the car."I was just calling to say hey and talk about the picture of my little princess." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine laughs loudly. "Did you see what Wes wrote under the picture? You're my Queen..."

"Ha ha..." Kurt says, "And that has nothing to do with junior prom right?" Kurt said smiling.

"No, no. Pretty soon I'll be your queen too. Kelsey said so." Blaine laughed.

"I bet..." Kurt laughs, walking into the restaurant."Well I have to go..." Kurt says." I love you."

"I love you too, babe." Blaine says, hanging up.

"I LOVE YOU BLAINE!" David teases.

"OH POOKIE, HURRY HOME!" Wes says in a mushy voice, which earned him a smack on the back of his head from Mia.

"I'm going to play with my princess!" Blaine says, getting up and strutting to Kelsey's room.

Later that night Kurt walked into Rina's searching for Blaine.

Blaine is getting a drink, sitting nervously and waiting for Kurt.

Kurt walks up to the counter and sits next to Blaine."Hey there sailor, come here often?" He said winking.

"First time, actually." Blaine smiles back.

"You look nervous..." Kurt says placing a hand over Blaine's.

"It's weird. I've done this so many times. I don't know why I'm nervous." Blaine says, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"The only exception, Don't you want me, and the last one is a surprise..." Blaine says.

"A man of mystery..." Kurt says smiling.

Blaine blushes a little. "I hope you like it..."

"I'm sure I will..." Kurt said kissing his fiancé's cheek.

Blaine kisses Kurt back and goes to get his music ready.

Kurt smiles before turning to the counter to order water.

Blaine goes up to the stage, starting with Paramore's The Only Exception.

Kurt turns and watches Blaine; He looks so natural on the stage. Like this is what he was born to do.

Once he's about halfway through the song, Blaine's nerves settle. He's always loved doing this. He had forgotten how much he missed it. When the song ends, everyone applauds and Blaine leads into the next song, dancing around the stage.

Everyone is so entranced with Blaine's performance that no one notices Derek slip in and take a seat at a back table.

When the song is over, Blaine goes to grab a stool, bringing it on stage with him. "This last song is for my fiancé. Kurt...Will you come up here please?"

Kurt gasped as the house lights focus on him and he slowly walks up onto the stage. "Blaine...what are you doing?" Kurt whispered when the applause died down. He sat on the stool nevertheless.

"Kurt, I love you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. This song is for you, baby." Blaine smiles, taking his hand. Rina plays the intro to the song and Blaine starts singing.

"When I first saw you I already knew  
there was something inside of you  
something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of mine"

Kurt smiles at his fiancé as tears start to build in his eyes.

Blaine stares into Kurt's eyes as he continues to sing.  
"I look at you, lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm gonna love you boy you are so fine  
Angel of Mine

How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow  
You came into my life sent from above  
When I lost all hope you showed me love  
I'm checkin' for ya boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine

Nothing means more to me than what we share  
No one in this whole world can ever compare  
Last night the way you moved is still on my mind  
Angel of Mine"

Kurt chokes back a sob and his free hand moves to cover his mouth. His smile is a mile wide and he can't stop staring into Blaine's beautiful hazel eyes.

Blaine leans in, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"What you mean to me you'll never know  
Deep inside I need to show  
You came into my life sent from above (Sent from above)  
When I lost all hope, you showed me love (Boy you showed me love)  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (Right on Time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine)

I never knew I could feel each moment  
As if it were new,  
Every breath that I take, the love that we make  
I only share it with you (you, you, you,you)  
When I first saw you I already knew  
There was something inside of you  
Something I thought that I would never find  
Angel of Mine

You came into my life sent from above (Came into my life, yeah yeah yeah)  
When I lost all hope you showed me love (Boy You showed me love, uh huh)  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time (But boy your right on time)  
Angel of Mine (Angel of mine, oh mine)

How you changed my world you'll never know  
I'm different now, you helped me grow

I look at you lookin' at me  
Now I know why they say the best things are free  
I'm checkin' for ya, boy you're right on time  
Angel of Mine "

The song comes to a close and Blaine smiles down at Kurt.

There isn't a dry eye in the room. Including Derek.

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck, kissing him passionately.

"I love you," Blaine says between kisses

"I love you too..." Kurt whispers. The applause brings them back to reality.

They look out into the audience, listening to all the claps and cheers. Blaine says "Thank you" and they walk off stage.

Kurt kisses Blaine when they're off stage."I love you..." Kurt whispers. Rina comes up behind Kurt."BLAINE! THAT WAS SO BOOTYFULL!" She squealed causing Blaine to jump.

"Thank you so much, Rina! That felt amazing!" Blaine says, hugging her.

She releases Blaine and turns to Kurt. "Kurt, I have to talk to joo about sometheeng.." she said pulling Kurt away quickly, leaving Blaine alone.

Blaine walks to the counter or get a drink. People congratulate him along the way.

Derek comes up behind Blaine."That was beautiful.." He says softly.

"Thank you," Blaine says, turning around. He freezes when he sees Derek. "What the fuck happened to your face?

Derek smiles as Blaine notices his Black eye."Oh," he laughs, "Let's just say Kurt loves you A LOT…"

Blaine is confused. "What are you talking about?"

"Kurt did this." He said laughing and pointing to the purple bruise on his eye.

"I don't understand..." Blaine says, looking around for Kurt.

"Funny story actually...Kurt actually texted me today pretending to be you, and met me at the park and...Well...punched me in the face! God knows I deserved it though..." He said looking down.

"He told me he was job hunting..." Blaine says. He can't even look at Derek.

"Oh... I'm sorry I didn't mean to..." Derek said sincerely.

"I swear, Derek. I had no idea. I'm sorry." Blaine says, searching the room for Kurt.

"No, no…I deserved it. I really think he knocked some sense into me…" he said laughing.

"You shouldn't have kissed me. But he shouldn't have done that. I need to go talk to him." Blaine says.

"Alright…Good job tonight and I'll see you in class." He said shaking Blaine's hand and wand walking out of the cafe.

Blaine goes and finds Kurt. "I'm sorry Rina, but I have to ask him a question. Kurt, is there anything you want to tell me?"

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "Umm...No..." Kurt said."What are you talking about Blaine?" He said grabbing Blaine's hands.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened lately? Nothing I should know about?" Blaine gives him one more chance.

"No…" Kurt says laughing nervously..There was no way he could have found out..

"Really, Kurt. After last time, I didn't think you'd ever lie to me." Blaine says, turning to leave.

"Shit…" Kurt says running after Blaine out of the café."Blaine! Blaine don't do this again. It's not that big of a deal!" Kurt says tiredly. Now he's positive Blaine heard about his confrontation with Derek today.

"Not a big deal? You just LIED, Kurt, AGAIN!" Blaine says, walking faster.

"Blaine!" Kurt says grabbing his forearm. Blaine tries to pull away but Kurt's grip is firm."Blaine you can't just run away every time you get upset with me!" He says spinning Blaine around to face him.

"Would you rather me stay here, us fight and scream at each other, wind up saying things we will later say we didn't mean?" Blaine yells.

"I just want you to talk to me Blaine!" Kurt yells back. People are starting to stare.

"What do you want me to say, Kurt? That it isn't a big deal? That you can just go around hitting people? Yes, you are right about how he shouldn't have done what he did. But we could've just left it alone. Never talk to him again. Not even look at him. And let us just be together. You and me. I asked you to tell me. You didn't. So I gave you another chance! But you didn't take it! You CHOSE to lie."

"Blaine, I was mad! I was beyond pissed that he even thought about doing that to you! I think I had a good reason! And yes Blaine, I lied to you because I'm not gonna come home and be all," he raised the octave of his voice to sound overly pleasant, "Oh hello darling! How was your day? Mine? Oh I just PUNCHED DEREK IN THE FACE!" He said, his voice rising.

"I know you're pissed. But that doesn't give you the right to hit people! And if I was you, I wouldn't have come home like that either! BUT I did ask you to tell me. There was obviously something I knew and all I wanted was for you to be honest. But you weren't. If you would've just told me, we wouldn't be fighting right now. I wouldn't have been happy about it but I wouldn't be yelling. And Kurt, you've NEVER been violent. What if I happen to make you really mad one day? Will you do the same to me?" Blaine yells back, not caring about the people watching them.

Kurt just stared at Blaine for a moment before chuckling bitterly."Are you REALLY gonna fucking ask me that Blaine?" Kurt said. He was madder than he'd ever been right now. Madder than he had been at Blaine's father, and madder than he'd been at Derek.

"I wouldn't think you would. But you haven't been yourself lately. After our last fight, I seriously thought that we could be 100 percent honest. But you apparently don't want that." Blaine is so close to tears. But he doesn't want to cry in front of Kurt.

"Oh no Blaine...I don't want that I don't want Blaine to be happy. PERFECT Blaine, Blaine who never does anything wrong! But yes, I'm horrible LIAR Kurt!" Kurt turned to the crowd they'd attracted."Hello, everyone! My name is Kurt Hummel and I'm a big fat FUCKING liar!" He turned to Blaine."Happy?" He said panting."I can't do this with you anymore Blaine..." Kurt sighed, letting the tears fall as he sprinted to the car.

Blaine feels like he is right but he still has to run after Kurt. He pulls Kurt to him before he can slide into his car. Blaine speaks as calmly as he can. "I'm nowhere near perfect. I try my fucking best to be for you. But I'm not. I don't want to lose you, Kurt. But I can't handle you lying. All I want is for you to be honest. If you would've told me in there, I would've been upset. But I would've been upset because of what could've happened. Kurt, we aren't kids anymore. You can get into serious trouble now. He could press charges for assault. I'm glad you want to protect me. But you can't do it that way. And honestly, if the situation was reversed, I don't think I could've stopped myself from hitting him either. I just want us to be honest with each other." Blaine says, starting to cry himself.

Kurt collapsed into Blaine's arms. He wants to say something back, he wants to throw a sarcastic comeback at Blaine but he just can't. "I'm so sorry Blaine..." Kurt sobs, letting Blaine's strong arms hold him up.

"Kurt. I'm sorry too. I love you. You are everything to me. I wracked my brain, trying to find the perfect song to sing to you tonight. And I remembered that one from when I was young. I remember the first time I heard it. I wanted a love like that. That's how you make me feel. I don't want to lose that." Blaine says, holding Kurt closer.

"Blaine...I just...let's go home..." Kurt sobbed."I'm sorry...I'm sorry Blaine..." Kurt said. He had this compulsive need to apologize.

"Come on. We'll get your car tomorrow." Blaine leads Kurt to his car and they drive home. "Let's just forget about it, okay?" Blaine says sincerely.

They get home and Blaine decides to make dinner. Kurt sits on the counter, watching Blaine cook. He pulls out steak and shrimp. This whole week has been stressful. Why not go all out tonight?

"I just really hope everything goes smoothly until...forever." Kurt laughed.

"I'm sure we will have our moments. But I believe we will always be together, happily." Blaine says, leaning over to kiss Kurt.

"I've had enough 'moments'..." Kurt sighed as he watched Blaine cook.

"Me too. But I think since we've been through this, we will be alright."

"Yeah…" Kurt said smiling and leaning down to kiss hiss fiancé's cheek.

Blaine puts on some music while he cooks. He continues to cook the steak, dancing around a little. Blaine loves how they can go from fighting with all they have to just simply being them.

Suddenly "New York, New York" by Frank Sinatra came on and Kurt couldn't help himself. He jumped of the counter and grabbed a broom, pretending it was a microphone stand and grabbed a fedora off of the hat rack, putting on to cover his eyes and faced Blaine who looked on bemusedly."Start spreading the news...I'm leaving today..." Kurt said pushing his hat up and slowly walking over to Blaine, "I wanna be a part of it, NEW YORK, NEW YORK!" Kurt sang dramatically.

'He is just so adorable,' Blaine thinks to himself. He starts to make a salad for them, still watching Kurt.

"These vagabond shoes..." Kurt sings wrapping his arms around Blaine."They're longing to stray..." He twirled a laughing Blaine, "Right through the very heart of it!" He held the 'microphone' to Blaine's mouth and he laughed before chiming in. "New York, New York!"

They sang until the song was over. Blaine walks over to grab a knife to cut a tomato and starts dicing.

Kurt takes off the hat and puts the broom up and walks behind Blaine, taking the knife from him."Let me do this for you..." Kurt says, starting to cut the tomatoes

Blaine turns to take the steak and shrimp off the heat. He sits on the counter, a couple inches from Kurt, watching him intently.

"Oh did I ever show you what I learned in high school?" Kurt said holding up the knife.

"Umm...I don't think so?" Blaine says.

Kurt goes to the drawer and grabs another knife about the same size and goes to stand in the middle of the kitchen."I haven't done this in a while..." Kurt said sheepishly.

Blaine has no idea what Kurt's about to do. "Umm...Okay?"

Kurt licks his lips and starts spinning the knives in his fingers rapidly, his tongue sticking out of his mouth in concentration.

Blaine inhales deeply. Does Kurt know about his secret obsession with knives? Or is he just simply just randomly doing this? Either way, Blaine is enjoying it.

Kurt starts to get braver with his movements, putting more of a flourish on his spins.

Blaine's breathing hitches and he immediately regrets letting Kurt pick out these skinny jeans.

Kurt gasps as he almost drops the knife but catches it, stopping all together."That's all I've got, He said smiling and setting the knives down.

Blaine tries to act normally. "That...That was...really cool, Kurt."

"Thanks!" Kurt said putting the sliced tomatoes in the salad.

"Yup..." Blaine says with his hands in his lap.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked turning around and looking at Blaine

"Uh huh...I'm...Great, actually..." He stammers.

Kurt picked up the knife, "So you would be just fine if I did...this?" He said, running the tip of the knife up Blaine's leg up to his thigh.

Blaine gasps. "God! Yes!"

Kurt pulls back suddenly at Blaine's extreme reaction and smiles.

Blaine whines at the loss of contact.

Kurt licks up the dull side of the knife slowly before putting it in Blaine's shaking hand."You should finish up with dinner." He said, walking away.

"Unghh!" Blaine can't even speak. He gets up slowly, going to get their plates ready and taking them to the table.

Kurt is sitting at the table with his legs crossed and hands resting on his knees.

Blaine slowly sits next to Kurt. "I don't know how you wear skinny jeans so much."

"You get used to it…" Kurt says smiling and cutting into his steak.

"I really don't see how." Blaine says, with an obvious bulge.

They eat dinner at a normal pace, Kurt teasing Blaine by licking his knife every now and then. When they finish eating Kurt picks up their plates and puts them in the dish washer except for the knife they were using to cut the vegetables. Kurt picks it up and walks into the bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Blaine asks, full of curiosity.

"Come on and find out..." Kurt mews, from the bedroom.

Blaine practically runs to their room. "You are so fucking hot, baby!" Blaine moans.

Kurt pushes Blaine down on the bed and runs the tip of the knife down the middle of his chest and over the bulge in hi jeans.

"Uunnnggghhh, gah!" Blaine writhes under Kurt.

Kurt lifts Blaine's shirt and runs the flat part of the blade down his fiancé's abs.

"Ku...rt! Fuck!" Blaine moans.

Kurt sets the knife down and looks down at Blaine, "Strip..." He says walking to the closet.

Blaine removes all his clothes as quickly as he can, struggling with his skinny jeans.

Kurt comes out of the closet carrying four of Blaine's ties. He instructs him to lie on the bed and starts to tie his arms and legs to the bed. He grabs the knife and settles himself in the spot between Blaine's legs, licking a heavy line up Blaine's beautifully hard cock before sitting up.

Blaine bucks his hips a little, moaning loudly. "God, Kurt! YES!

Kurt smiles and picks up the knife and starts gently running it up and down the insides of Blaine's thighs.

Blaine can't lay still. "Uuuuunnnnnngggggghhhhh!"

Kurt shivers at the way Blaine is falling apart underneath him. He takes off his own shirt and starts tracing the knife down his chest and stomach. It doesn't do much for him but he loves watching Blaine.

"Kurt," Blaine moans. "More...Please..."

"More what?" Kurt said coyly, running the dull side of the knife gently up and down Blaine's throbbing cock.

"That...Gah!...Please...Kurt...I...I need...it..." Blaine begs.

Kurt stopped all together and climbed up Blaine's body and whispered in his ear."Tell me exactly...what you want..." Kurt moaned.

Blaine whines, his body writhing under Kurt. "Knife...on my...my neck...Kuuurt...Please?"

Kurt smiled, grabbing the knife and kissing Blaine's neck, sucking harshly on one spot, leaving a beautiful bruise on Blaine's neck. He brings the knife up and traces Blaine's jaw with the tip, smiling to himself.

Blaine's hips thrust up. "Yes! Oh, Kurt!"

He brings the knife down, lightly sliding the sharp edge along the width of Blaine's neck.

"Fuck, baby!" Blaine moans, tilting his head back.

Kurt drags the knife down Blaine's neck once more before straddling Blaine."Fuck I can't take it anymore Blaine... I need to ride you like...now..." He moaned, grinding into Blaine's cock.

"Kurt, Yes! Please! God, I need you so fucking bad!" Blaine pleads.

Kurt gets up and slips out of his skinny jeans with ease before straddling Blaine again and grabbing the lube out of his drawer. Kurt smiles and looks at Blaine with lust blown eyes as he slicks up one of his own fingers and slips it into his own tight hole, moaning lightly.

Watching Kurt makes Blaine crave him. He needs Kurt on his cock. "God damn, baby! You're so fucking sexy!" Blaine moans, thrusting his hips a little.

Kurt moans at Blaine's words and adds another finger, hissing and then moaning again."Fuck...Blaine…I want your cock inside me so bad..."

"Kurt, please! I want to fill you. Gah, I need you so bad," Blaine says in a whisper as he watches Kurt.

Kurt reaches up with his free hand to pull his hair as he adds a third finger and moaning loudly. His body rolling as he fucked himself on his fingers."H-How bad do you need it?" Kurt moans.

"So bad, baby! I...I've never needed ANYTHING as bad as this...Please," Blaine begs.

Kurt moans as he removes his fingers and slicks up Blaine's cock, positioning himself over Blaine's cock, lowering down slowly.

"UUnnghhh!" Blaine moans, throwing his head back. "Fuck, Kurt! I don't think...I can...last long. Gah!" Blaine screams as Kurt fucks himself on Blaine's throbbing cock.

Kurt starts to grind faster up and down on Blaine's cock."Me ...me neither...Kurt said reaching down to stroke his own cock.

Blaine thrusts up, hitting Kurt's prostate. Kurt tightens around Blaine. "FuckshitKurtyesdon'tstop!" Blaine mumbles quickly.

Kurt lowers himself a few more times before he screams Blaine's name, cumming all over his hand and Blaine's chest.

Blaine cums deep inside Kurt. "I love you so much, baby," Blaine says, trying to catch his breath.

"I love you too..." Kurt whines as he lifts himself off of Blaine's softening cock and goes go get a washrag to clean them up. He returns and wipes off Blaine's chest before untying him and lying down cuddling close.

Blaine wraps himself in Kurt's arms. "That was amazing," Blaine sighs.

"Not too bad for a princess..." Kurt says smiling.

Blaine laughs. "Speaking of princesses..."

"Hmm?" Kurt says looking up at Blaine.

"You really need to go with me next time!" Blaine says, eyes lighting up.

"To Wes's?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah. You should've seen it. It was beautiful." Blaine sighs happily.

"What was?" Kurt asked, kneading his eyebrows.

"Kelsey. How you can literally see the innocence in her eyes. She's beautiful. And my God! The bond she shares with Wes. It's indescribable," Blaine says, starting to tear up.

"That's sweet.." Kurt said looking down. He really hoped this wasn't leading where he thought it was.

"I've always wanted a beautiful baby girl..." Blaine says, drawing little circles on Kurt's back.

Kurt's eyes open wide and he stiffens up.

"Are you okay...?" Blaine asks, looking at Kurt.

"Yeah..." Kurt says swallowing.

"Did I scare you..." Blaine asks, worried he had said too much.

"No." Kurt says quickly.

"I mean...I do really want this. Not right now. But yeah..." Blaine says, feeling completely stupid.

"Well...when were you thinking? Like...how soon?" Kurt asked calmly.

"Honestly, I don't know. I really can't wait. I'm so in love with the idea of having a little family...But...I need to think about it rationally. We should be married first. We should have money saved up. So, I really don't know how long it will take..." Blaine says, the idea of it being so far away saddens him a little.

Kurt swallows. He's glad Blaine is willing to wait, but it breaks his heart at how sad he looks at the idea of waiting.

"We should wait. We could provide better if we do. I'm...I'm just scared it won't happen..." Blaine says, his voice breaking at the end.

"Blaine..." Kurt says looking up at his fiancé."It will happen.." He says softly, but cringing at his own words.

"Adoption agencies frown upon gay couples..." Blaine whispers.

"I know but we'll...we'll make it work Blaine..."

Blaine is scared to ask, but he has to. "Is...Is that something you'd want...with me? Honestly..."

Shit. He had to say the "H" word. Kurt sighed."Blaine..I just want you to be happy. And if this is what makes you happy than I'll do it...with you...for you.." Kurt said.

"You don't have to..." Blaine's voice is a low whisper.

"Hey..look at me." Kurt said sternly.

Blaine tries to wipe his tears away before looking at Kurt.

"Blaine Anderson...I would be more than happy to raise a baby girl with you..." Kurt said smiling. He just hoped it wasn't anytime soon..

"I know how I can get. And I know we aren't ready now. I can wait. I need to wait. Honestly...I just can't wait to just be married, just us for a while. That honeymoon stage," Blaine says, smiling up at Kurt.

Kurt lets out a sigh of relief. "Speaking of honeymoon.." Kurt said laughing."What are we going to do for ours?"

"Well, we need to pick a time to do it first. To see what our options are. You know, seeing how we're in school," Blaine says.

"Well the wedding is around fall break.." Kurt said thinking.

"Is there a certain type of place you want to go?" Blaine asks. "I really just want to be with you, anywhere."

"Well where is somewhere you've ALWAYS wanted to go?" Kurt asked.

"You're going to laugh..." Blaine says, looking away.

"No I won't..." Kurt says kissing Blaine's jaw.

"Well..." Blaine starts, "I've always kind of wanted to go to Disney World..."

Kurt gasped."Blaine!" He sat up in bed."Oh God is that really where you want to go becauseI'veneverbeenandI'vealwayswantedtogo!" Kurt said, bouncing with excitement.

Blaine looks up in amazement. "Yes, I've always wanted to. It could be another first for us," Blaine says, winking at Kurt.

Kurt squealed excitedly and threw his arms around Blaine hugging him tight.

"I love how you can be as much of a kid as I can at times," Blaine laughs, kissing his neck.

Kurt straightened himself up at the words."I have no Idea what you're talking about..." Kurt said.

"I haven't forgotten about the shampoo Mohawk!" Blaine says, pulling Kurt back.

Kurt lets out a laugh that turns into a snort as Blaine starts kissing Kurt's neck and tickling him. Kurt covers his mouth to keep another one from escaping but fails miserably."Blaine!" Kurt squeals.

"Yes?" Blaine says, not letting up.

"STOP!" He laughs, accidentally snorting again, his hand flying over his mouth.

"But you're just so cute!" Blaine giggles.

Kurt finally escapes by rolling off of the bed. He stares at Blaine menacingly over the edge.

Blaine flashes his huge grin, winking at Kurt before jumping on top of him, pinning him to the floor.

Kurt stares up at him feigning anger.

Blaine dips his head to Kurt's neck, sucking harshly at his pulse point.

"Blaine.." Kurt gasps. He tries to move his arms But Blaine has them pinned to the ground.

"Look at my ferocious lion!" Blaine says, kissing Kurt's collar bone.

"No!" Kurt laughs, trying to fight back."You made me snort!"

"It's so adorable, Kurt!" Blaine says sincerely. "I think it's positively cute."

"I think it makes me sound like a pig..which is disgusting.." Kurt sighed. Giving up his fight to push Blaine off of him.

"I don't think so. I think you're adorable. I love all the sounds you make. Especially the ones you make when I do this..." Blaine says, moving one had to trace up Kurt's cock, teasingly.

Kurt gasped, his hips bucking slightly into Blaine's touch.

"Mmmmm, like that," Blaine says, smiling as he licks at the shell of Kurt's ear.

"Blaine…" Kurt whimpers, squirming underneath him.

"Yes, baby?" Blaine breathes hotly against Kurt's neck.

"I just...I...I don't…" Kurt stammers stupidly.

"Don't what?" Blaine says, stopping.

"Don't want you to stop..." Kurt whines.

Blaine darts back to Kurt's ear, breathing heavily. "Kurt..."

Kurt moans lightly, his hands searching for something to grab under Blaine's hold but failing.

Blaine kisses down Kurt's slender stomach, to his thighs and back up.

Kurt's back arches into Blaine's kisses.

He moves back to Kurt's ear. "Kurt...I...I want to ask you...something..."

Kurt pants beneath him."Anything..."

Blaine doesn't know how to exactly say this. "I...Can I...I want to try something..." Blaine says, worried he will freak Kurt out.

"Yes..." Kurt breathes."Do it."

"Do you know…what I mean?" Blaine asks...

He doesn't care what it is; he just wants to feel Blaine in some way."No but, just...Just do it and I trust you would stop if I asked you to..." Kurt says softly.

"I promise. Just say something...Turn over?" Blaine asks

Kurt does what Blaine asks wondering what Blaine is planning.

Blaine takes a second to take in Kurt's beautiful body. He runs his nails down Kurt's back, leaving a trail of kisses along the lines from his nails.

Kurt lets out little mewls of pleasure.

Blaine kissing down to the small of Kurt's back. He palms Kurt's firm ass, continuing to leave little licks and caresses to his fiancé's tight entrance.

"Oh fuck!" Kurt practically screams, clawing at the carpet.

Blaine slightly bites down on Kurt's ass, kissing the tiny bruise that's left behind. Slowly, he slides closer, circling his tongue around Kurt's hole.

Kurt moans loudly, his toes curling in and his legs spreading further apart to give Blaine better access.

Blaine slips his tongue just past the natural resistance, curving it upwards.

Kurt's body jumps with pleasure."FUCK! BLAINE!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine licks faster and goes as deep as he can, moving one hand to massage Kurt's balls.

Kurt feels shockwaves travel through his body as if the only thing keeping the world around him supported was Blaine's tongue in his hole.

Blaine grips Kurt's hips, pulling him closer, fucking Kurt with his tongue. He doesn't believe how hot this is.

"FUCK! Kurt groans as he suddenly comes on the carpet. He doesn't care. He just came from the man he is in love with's tongue in his ass and not one touch to his cock.

Blaine continues while Kurt rides out his glorious orgasm.

Kurt moans as Blaine pulls his tongue out of his, now over sensitive, hole. Kurt turns over and kisses Blaine passionately. This shod probably be gross but Kurt finds it hotter than anything right now.

When Kurt pulls away from the kiss, he's exhausted. "That was the hottest thing ever," Blaine whispers against Kurt's chest.

Kurt notices Blaine is still hard as his erection brushes against Kurt's thigh. Kurt looks down at Blaine..."Do you want me to…?" Kurt asked Blaine.

Blaine looks up, eyes wide. "Do you...want to?"

"Yeah..." Kurt said smiling. He wanted to make Blaine feel as good as he made Kurt feel.

"OhFuckYes," Blaine says in a hurry.

Kurt kisses Blaine again before starting to kiss down Blaine's body.

Blaine lets out a low moan at the little touches.

Kurt instructs Blaine to turn over and slowly traces his spine with his tongue, letting his hands slide down Blaine's sides. He positions himself behind Blaine and starts rubbing his perfect ass, earning appreciative little moans. He pushes Blaine's legs apart a bit to get better access and uses his hands to spread Blaine. He gasps at the sight. It's not like he'd never seen his fiancé's hole before, but, this close and intimately, it sends shivers down Kurt's spine. "You're so beautiful..." Kurt whispers, kissing Blaine's thigh.

Blaine had never really given much thought to rimming until lately. And damn, he's glad he did. A low moan slips from Blaine's lips.

Kurt gives an experimental lick to Blaine's hole, slow and even.

Blaine gasps at the wet heat. "Oh, Kurt!"

Kurt smiles at the response and uses it as motivation to push further. He spreads Blaine a little more and licks around Blaine's entrance before pressing his tongue gently through the tight ring of muscle, moaning at the deed.

"FuckKurtyes!" Blaine moans, his hips automatically sliding back towards Kurt's tongue

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hips and moaned, he couldn't believe he was actually getting hard again, but this was unbelievably hot.

Blaine's voice drops as his moans get louder. "FuckshitgodKurt! That'ssogood!"

Kurt pumps his tongue in and out of Blaine, moaning at the way he could feel every twitch of hot muscle around it. He reached down and grabbed his now hard cock and started stroking furiously while his other hand squeezed Blaine's ass.

"Uunnghhh! Fuck!" Blaine screams.

Kurt continues pumping his own cock as his tongue quickly slides in and out of Blaine, stopping only to lick heavily at his entrance before plunging back inside.

Blaine groans as loud as he can. "Kurt!don'tstop!fuckyou'resoamazing!"

Kurt moans loudly at his own touch and Blaine's word's sending vibrations through Blaine. He pushes his tongue as deep as it can go as he thrusts into his hand.

"ShitKurt!FasterpleasegodI'msoclose!" Blaine screams.

Kurt obliges, going as fast as he can, suddenly his orgasm hits him and he moans loudly into Blaine's ass.

Blaine feels that familiar tightening in his stomach, but this time it's much stronger. He screams as he cums all over the floor.

Kurt strokes down Blaine's thighs, licking lightly at his hole while his fiancé came down from his orgasm.

Blaine falls to the floor. "Damn, Kurt" he says, smiling, trying to catch his breath.

Kurt smiles rubbing circles on Blaine's back. "How come we've never done that before?" He asks smiling.

"I have no clue," Blaine says, laughing. "But I'm so glad we did."

Kurt stands to get the rag and flips Blaine over and wipes him and himself off. Never before in his life has he been so glad that this carpet was a Stain master. He laid down next to Blaine lazily and grabbed a sheet and a long pillow, pulling it off the bed and onto the floor. They made themselves comfortable. Kurt kissed Blaine."I would feel like a terrible, horrible pervert if we did this in Disney World...even at the resort." Kurt chuckled.

Blaine can't stop the giggles that escape his lips. "You'll have to get used to it because I plan on having you in every way possible." Blaine says, winking.

Kurt laughs, "What would Ariel think Blaine! I don't think I'd be able to look Cinderella in the eye the next day..." he said playfully.

"Well, I don't know if you know this, but Ariel is a redhead which means she's an undercover freak. She'd probably want to watch!"

"Oh God!" Kurt said burying his face in his pillow.

"And as far as all the other princesses..." Blaine says smiling wide, "well just felt how 'dirty' a princess can be!"

"Blaine you are wrecking my childhood!" Kurt said looking at him."I am never going to let our daughter watch Disney movies after this..." He sighed.

"I will! And I'll be sitting right next to her, singing every song!"

"Just as long as you don't start telling her about how 'Ariel likes to watch men have sex'!" Kurt said laughing.

"Oh, no! She's going to think Ariel is the most gorgeous princess ever! And she's not allowed to know about her daddies having so much hot, kinky sex!"

Kurt blushed, slapping Blaine's arm and pretending to try to get away from him."Blaine Anderson you are awful!" Kurt squealed.

"But you love every inch of me," Blaine says, pulling Kurt close

"I do..." Kurt said kissing Blaine softly before cuddling up to his chest."We have classes tomorrow…" Kurt said sleepily.

"Ugh...yeah..." Blaine sighs, annoyed. What the hell what he going to do in his class with Derek?

"But it's okay...because we're getting married next month…" Kurt said, cuddling closer.

"Yes!" Blaine says excitedly

"Goodnight Mr. Anderson." Kurt said smiling.

"Good night, future Mr. Anderson."

Kurt smiled. He couldn't wait to be called that officially. He kissed Blaine's chest before they both drifted off to sleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Kurt sat on the living room floor in pajamas and glasses, laptop perched in his lap. He was looking over the ticket packages for Disney World. "Babe?" Kurt called to the kitchen.

"Yeah, boo?" Blaine calls back.

"They have three days in the Magic Kingdom for like...around five hundred." Kurt called. There was only two days until they were getting married and all the last minute plans were being made, Kurt's parents were in town and so was Blaine's mother, staying at a hotel Blaine booked for them, and most of the party guests would be arriving at the airport tomorrow. The party would be at Rina's and the only thing left to take care of was the honeymoon.

"Is that one you want? It sounds good," Blaine replies. Time has been going by so fast. In just two days, he'd have a husband.

"Yeah! Sounds perfect..." Kurt said, quickly booking the tickets and the hotel, which was ALOT more than he thought it would be. The hotel added to the five hundred was more than Kurt wanted to think about."All done!" Kurt said smiling.  
"What about the plane tickets?" Blaine said, poking his head out of the kitchen. "The what now?" Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

"Plane tickets? You wanted to fly right?"

Kurt licked his lips anxiously."See, now wouldn't it be...lovely if we...didn't?" Kurt said smiling nervously.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asked, confused.

"Flying is so…overrated…With their cups...and…peanuts and…being thousands of feet in the air..." Kurt said shutting the laptop in his lap.

"You still afraid? I don't mind. We don't have to fly." Blaine says sweetly.

"Who said anything about being afraid?" Kurt said defensively.

"Its okay, Kurt. Flying isn't for everyone. I understand."

"Blaine!" Kurt said standing. "I'm not scared!" He said storming out of the room only to return two seconds later, "Okay I'm terrified..." He sighed sinking into the sofa.

Blaine walks over and sits next to him. "Come here," he says, wrapping his arms around Kurt. "There's nothing to be ashamed of, baby. We can drive."

"Are you sure?" Kurt said looking down at his hands.

"Of course! I think it would be interesting," Blaine says laughing

Kurt pulls his laptop up on his lap and pulls up MapQuest."Oh dear god..." Kurt says, looking at the time. Seventeen hours…"We're taking your car.." Kurt said."It gets better mileage," He said laughing.

"I figured so. It's going to be a long drive. But it will be worth it." Blaine says, leaning in to kiss Kurt

Kurt smiled as he kissed Blaine. He pulled away, keeping their foreheads together."You have to go pick up our suits from the tailor…" Kurt sighed.

"Okay. What time?" Blaine asked.

"About an hour..." Kurt said. He kissed Blaine again, biting his bottom lip.

"Mmmm," Blaine moans. "I should probably get dressed then..." he says, pulling Kurt on top of him.

"You should..." Kurt says before kissing Blaine roughly.

Blaine whines when Kurt pulls back a little. "Come back," he whispers hotly

"You have to get dressed..." Kurt says softly against Blaine's lips.

"But I want to kiss you," Blaine says, rubbing small circles on Kurt's thigh

"I think you want to do more than that..." Kurt said, grinding against Blaine's apparent arousal.

"Unnghh," Blaine thrusts up to meet Kurt.

Kurt kisses Blaine hard before grinding onto his cock."Mph..." Kurt reluctantly pulls away to run and grab the lube out of the bedroom. He tosses it on the coffee table before climbing back on top of Blaine and biting at his collar bone.

"Oh, Kurt!" Blaine moans into his ear.

"You're so fucking gorgeous..." Kurt whispers against Blaine's neck. He reached down, slipping his hand underneath the waistband of Blaine's sweatpants and smiling in pleasant surprise. "No underwear?" Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

"Felt a little wild last night," Blaine laughs.

Kurt pulls off Blaine's sweatpants, his own following suit. Kurt kissed Blaine before sitting back and coating two of his fingers with lube. He kissed Blaine's knee before slowly easing them into him. Kurt had been bottoming a lot lately and he was ready to fuck Blaine's brains out.

Blaine leans back, giving Kurt more access. He leans his head back and moans as Kurt enters him

Kurt works his fingers inside Blaine, stretching him in routine before adding a third finger.

Blaine slides further down on the couch, moving his hips with Kurt's fingers

Kurt licks his lips in anticipation as he stretches Blaine, reaching in at just the right angle and brushing against his prostate once.

Blaine's hips buck towards Kurt in response. "Fuck, baby. I need you inside me!"

Kurt shivers at Blaine's words, but he leans over in Blaine's ear and whispered."I am inside you Blaine… My fingers stretching your tight little hole..."

Blaine whines, "Kurt, please...I...I need your cock..."

Kurt smiles and removes his fingers, gently slipping the head of his cock into Blaine's entrance and not moving.

"Uunnghhh! Please, Kurt!" Blaine begs.

Kurt can't take it anymore and he thrusts into Blaine, moaning loudly at the tight heat.

"Fuck! Yes, baby!" Blaine screams at the sudden fullness.

Kurt moans as he fucks Blaine harder."God...Blaine, I missed this..." Kurt said, angling himself and rolling his hips just right to hit that spot inside of Blaine.

"Oh God, baby, me too. Fuck me hard, baby, please," Blaine screams as Kurt presses against his prostate.

Kurt moans loudly and thrusts into Blaine as hard as he can, admiring the bruise on his collar bone from the night before and the way he panted and moaned beneath him.

"Mmmmmm, baby! FuckshitbabyYes!" Blaine is coming completely undone under Kurt.

"Fuck Blaine..." Kurt moaned, digging his fingers into Blaine's hips, promising a new bruise tomorrow.

Blaine moans loudly, pulling Kurt in for a deep kiss. "I'm so close baby!"

"Just...let go..." Kurt panted in his ear.

The fluttering of Blaine's muscles around his cock sends him over the edge, spilling into Blaine and gasping obscenities.

"Oh, Kurt! Fuck!" Blaine exclaims as he rides out his orgasm.

Kurt slowly pulls out of Blaine and kisses him softly. He looks down, examining Blaine's t-shirt that was covered in his cum. He laughed."You should go get dressed..." He says kissing Blaine again.

"Give me a minute," Blaine says tiredly

Kurt kisses him languidly."I love you…"

"I love you too," Blaine says, smiling

They lay there for about ten more minutes before Blaine starts to stand and Kurt moves from on top of him.

Blaine gets dressed. "I'm gonna pick up our suits. You want anything while I'm out?"

Kurt slips on his sweatpants and sits back on the couch crossing his legs."I'm almost out of cigarettes…" He says running his hands through his hair.

"I'll get some for you," Blaine says, heading out the door.

Kurt walks out to the balcony and lights his last cigarette and inhales deeply. He really wants Blaine and his wedding to be special for both of them. He pulls out his phone and reluctantly dials Blaine's father's number. Waiting patiently as it rings.

"Hello?" Mr. Anderson replies gruffly.

"Mr. Anderson... It's Kurt..." He says softly

"Yes?"

"I know it would mean a lot to Blaine... To both of us... if you could be there for him on Saturday..." he said.

"I don't know about that. I do not support this kind of lifestyle."

"Sir...I…I'm not asking you to come to the wedding...just...to the reception...just to show you support him...not necessarily...us."

"Does Blaine know you're calling me?" Mr. Anderson asks.

"No sir..." Kurt says, taking a drag off of his cigarette.

He sighs. "Well...I guess it's kind of obvious how much you love my son...And if it would mean that much to Blaine...I'll go..."

"Thank you so much Mr. Anderson..." Kurt says smiling.

"Yup," Mr. Anderson says. "Don't tell him, please."

"I wasn't planning on it sir…" Kurt says, unable to restrain the excitement in his voice.

"Thank you. See you then, Kurt." Mr. Anderson says before hanging up.

"Goodbye." Kurt says. Kurt puts the phone in his pocket and does a little happy dance. He finishes his cigarette and goes inside to catch the last half hour of America's Next top Model.

Blaine picks up their suits and gets Kurt a pack of cigarettes. He's gets home about half an hour later. "Hey, baby." He says, walking through the door.

"Hey…" Kurt says happily, slurping up some ramen noodles and sitting Indian style on the couch.

"Did something happen while I was gone...?" Blaine asks, noticing Kurt's mood.

"America's Next Top Model..." Kurt said with his mouth full.

Blaine laughs, walking to their closet to hang up their suits.

Kurt smiles, "Come on! It's between the girl with the red hair and the ugly girl!" Kurt called to Blaine.

Blaine runs over to the couch, giggling to himself.

They cuddle on the couch for a few hours and Kurt suggests they go out.

"Where you want to go?" Blaine asks, excited.

"Not sure...We've just been cooped up I the house so long with planning everything... I think we deserve a night out." Kurt says smiling down at Blaine, who is in his lap.

"Hmm...Dinner? Rina's? Dancing? So many choices!" Blaine says, bouncing like a little kid.

Kurt smiles down at his exited fiancé. "You choose..." He says smiling

"Guess!" Blaine says, jumping up and starting to sing.

"What's the time?  
Well it's gotta be close to midnight  
My body's talking to me  
It says,'Time for danger'  
It says 'I wanna commit a crime  
Wanna be the cause of a fight"

"We're not going to a strip club." Kurt says trying to appear serious

Blaine tries not to laugh and continues singing while doing Mimi's dance.  
"Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You wanna play?  
Let's run away  
We won't be back  
Before it's New Years Day  
Take me out tonight (meow)"

Kurt sits on the couch and watches his boyfriend roll around on the floor smiling and pretending to cover his eyes.

Blaine rolls onto his knees in front of Kurt. "Let go dancing! I'll let you make me - out tonight!"

"You could've just said that..." Kurt says laughing anyway.

"True. But you know how much I love RENT!" Blaine says.

"You make me want to stay home and watch it…" Kurt says noticing how much Blaine looks like a puppy on the floor like that.

"OH MY GOD!" Blaine screams, getting an idea!

"WHAT?" Kurt yells back smiling.

"Don't laugh, okay?" Blaine says, wondering if this was a bad idea.

"Spit it out." Kurt says

"So...If you...umm..." Blaine immediately regrets this. "Got a pole...I'd so do her dance for you..."

Kurt swallows hard. "W-What?" Suddenly he's glad he's wearing sweatpants as he crosses his legs.

"I'm sorry if that sounded stupid. But I'm serious..." Blaine says, looking away.

"That doesn't…that doesn't sound stupid at all..." Kurt says trying not to choke on the water he was sipping.

Blaine's eyes go wide. "You...You'd want to do that?"

Kurt blushes, nodding slightly.

Blaine jumps up into Kurt's lap. "You will so NOT regret this!"

Kurt smiles at his boyfriend in his lap. "I wasn't planning on it…" Kurt says, trying to hide his half hard cock from Blaine.

Blaine is so excited. "When do you want to do it?" He says, starting to bounce again.

Kurt holds his breath, stiffening. "Whenever you want Blaine!" Kurt says, his voice coming out higher than he intended.

"Let's go to Spencer's!" Blaine says, hoping off of Kurt.

"Okay...Just give me a minute..." Kurt says from the couch.

"You okay?" Blaine asks, stopping.

"Yeah, I'm fine just go...do whatever it is you need to do.." Kurt says smiling.

"I was just going to wait for you to change..."

"Okay..." Kurt says standing and quickly walking to the room.

When Kurt walks away, Blaine realizes he really needs to go to the bathroom. He walks into their room and sees Kurt pulling his sweat pants down.

"Jesus Blaine!" Kurt says pulling a random article of clothing off of the closet rack to cover himself, blushing furiously.

"Kurt...Since when are you embarrassed to change in front of me?" Blaine says. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not embarrassed I just…" Kurt says flustered, he turns around, wondering why it hasn't gone down yet.

"Babe..." Blaine walks over, hugging Kurt from behind. "What? You can tell me..."

"There's nothing wrong." Kurt said quickly. "Just you talking about that pole and everything..." Kurt said blushing.

"Oh?" Blaine says in Kurt's ear, scratching his nails down Kurt's back.

Kurt shivers at the touch.

"Is this what you want?" He says, doing it again.

"Yes..." Kurt gasps, dropping the sweater he was using to cover himself.

Blaine turns Kurt around, pushing him to the closet wall. "Tell me what you want," he whispers in Kurt's ear.

Kurt just whimpers. "I...You..." Kurt whines.

"What do you want me to do?" Blaine says, sucking at his neck.

Kurt has never been shy about telling Blaine what he wants him to do, but for some reason, he's so turned on he can't even for a coherent sentence. "Tou-touch me.." He gasped.

Blaine smiles at Kurt and drops to his knees. He slowly takes Kurt deep in his mouth.

"Shit." Kurt hisses. "Blaine..." He moans.

Blaine moans once he swallows Kurt's throbbing cock whole.

Blaine's moans send vibrations through Kurt and he bucks his hips, hitting the back of Blaine's throat. "Sorry...Sorry I'm sorry…" Kurt pants.

"It's alright," Blaine says, taking him back in his mouth tauntingly slow.

"Blaine…Please…" Kurt gasps

Blaine suddenly stops and Kurt lets out a whine. Blaine touches Kurt's thighs, getting him to face the wall again.

"Blaine..." Kurt moans as he scratches his hands down the wall.

Blaine palms Kurt's firm ass and slowly spreads his legs more. Kurt arches his back, moving closer to Blaine's mouth. Blaine leaves light kisses down the small of Kurt's back to his perfect ass. Slowly, he circles Kurt's entrance with his tongue.

"Fuck!" Kurt moans "Blaine yes.."

Blaine presses his tongue past Kurt's resistance and curls it upwards, slowly going faster.

"Blaine I'm so close.." Kurt whines against the wall.

Blaine grips at Kurt's hips, bringing him even closer to his face. He licks as fast as he can in circular motions, moaning a couple times.

Kurt looses it, he screams Blaine's name as he cums between himself in the wall, shaking and trying to catch his breath.

Blaine stands back up, taking Kurt into his arms.

Kurt frowns down at the wall. "Blaine the wall.." he says quietly.

"Don't worry about it, baby. I'll clean it." Blaine says sweetly.

He turns around and faces Blaine, kissing him passionately; Blaine grinds his dick into Kurt's thigh moaning.

Blaine moans at the touch. Seeing Kurt fall apart like that and knowing he is the reason it happened just does something to him

Kurt reaches down between them and unbuckles Blaine's jeans and frees his cock. Kurt takes it in his hand and starts stroking it lightly.

Blaine rests his forehead against Kurt's. "Mmmmm, Kurt," Blaine moans.

Kurt tightens his grip around Blaine and starts to pump faster; he loves the heavy feeling of Blaine's cock in his hand.

Kurt knows exactly how much pressure Blaine likes. "Fuck, baby," Blaine groans, wrapping a leg around Kurt.

Kurt keeps up the pace, kissing and nibbling at Blaine's neck.

Blaine moans loudly, the sounds echoing off the closet walls.

"Blaine.." Kurt whispers hotly into Blaine's ear quickening his strokes.

"Ooooh, Kurt!" Blaine almost screams

Kurt reaches around with his other hand and squeezes Blaine's ass tightly, if he hadn't just came his brains out a minute ago, he would be hard again.

Kurt gives Blaine's ass a light smack, making Blaine scream incoherently

"Fuck you're so hot.." Kurt moans into Blaine's ear.

"Kurt! Uuunnngghhh, I...I'm so...close," Blaine moans

Kurt kisses Blaine roughly, sucking his bottom lip onto his mouth and biting down.

Blaine's body is writhing besides Kurt. He feels that familiar coiling in his stomach.

"Come for me baby.." Kurt whispers against Blaine's lips, stroking him quickly and tightly.

A loud moan escapes Blaine's lips against Kurt's neck as he cums between them, holding onto Kurt while riding out his orgasm.

Kurt kisses Blaine's temple and strokes him a few more times before letting him go and holding him close.

Little moans still trail out from Blaine's lips as he tries to catch his breath.

"You okay?" Kurt asks smiling against Blaine's trembling frame.

"So okay, wonderful," Blaine sighs

Kurt kisses Blaine and stands him up. "We should probably clean up before we go anywhere.." Kurt says noting their mess.

"Yeah," Blaine agrees, getting up with him.

They cleaned up quickly, (although the wall is now a bit discolored) and got dressed. They went to the living room and got their things.

They head to the mall and go straight to Spencer's Gifts. Blaine leads them to the back of the store and finds the stripper poles. "How about this one?" Blaine asks pointing to a glow-in-the-dark pole that spins around.

"That looks dangerous.." Kurt said staring at it.

"Not if you know what you're doing," Blaine says, winking at Kurt.

"Do you?" Kurt says smiling.

"Well...Umm...yeah..." Blaine admits.

"Some how I don't remember you ever pole dancing in one of the warbler numbers.." Kurt says skeptically.

"Things used to get kind of crazy in the dorms...And I learned a few things.."

"From who?" Kurt asked.

"Well, you didn't meet him when you were there. His name was Cam. He liked to throw random parties and we were all drinking one night and he had one."

Kurt looked at Blaine smiling."Can't wait for you to show me.."

Blaine feels a shock of excitement flow through him. "I will show you all kinds of things!"

"Hmm I bet..." Kurt said, leaning in to kiss Blaine when suddenly his phone rang.

Blaine continues to read the back of the box as Kurt answers his phone.

"Hello?" He asked a bit annoyed.

"Hey Boo!"

"Hey Kurt!"

It was Mercedes and Rachel.

"Rachel? I thought you were still in New York?" Kurt asked, examining a penis shaped lollipop with distaste.

"I go where the wind blows me." Rachel replied simply.

"So now that you have me on speakerphone for everyone to hear, what do you need?" Kurt said smiling.

"When me and Rachel get to New York you KNOW we're throwing you a bachelor party tomorrow." Mercedes said smugly.

"We will drag you out of the house by your designer boots!" Rachel chimed in. Kurt raised an eyebrow and looked at Blaine.

"You want to throw me a bachelor party.." Kurt said in a hushed voice.

Blaine simply walks around the store while Kurt is on the phone. He stops when something catches his eyes. He quickly buys it and hides it to surprise Kurt.

"Yes!" Rachel said, "Now there's no..'No's or 'but's! It's happening!" Rachel laughed.

Kurt sighed."I guess I don't have a choice.."

"No, you don't." Mercedes said."We'll call ypu before we board tomorrow Boo. Love ya!"

"Love you Kuuuurt!" Rachel sang.

"Love you guys too." Kurt said before hanging up.

Kurt walks over to Blaine. "Want to look at anything else?" he says

"Nope..This store actually weird's me out a bit.." Kurt said, picking up a leather strap of some sort with two fingers before dropping it again.

"You're so silly," Blaine says, laughing. "So who was on the phone?"

"Mercedes and Rachel." Kurt says rolling his eyes."They say they're gonna take me out for a "bachelor party" tomorrow night." Kurt says making air quotes.

"You don't seem excited."

"Well I know their idea of fun will be getting me drunk, and I had a really bad experience in high school with drinking...I threw up all over my guidance councilor." Kurt says chuckling a bit."I mean it's not like I don't want to try to get drunk again, I'm just afraid I'll get sick.." He sighed.

"Well, it's up to you. You can just drink what you're comfortable with." Blaine explains

"You should do something with the guys tomorrow night...Aren't some of the old warblers flying up for the reception?" Kurt asked Blaine, looking at the random paraphernalia on the wall.

"Yeah. They're meeting up at Wes's. I could just go over there." Blaine says.

"Well there you go.." Kurt says smiling."Did you get the pole?" Kurt asks.

"Sure did," Blaine says smiling.

"Alright...let's get out of here.." Kurt says pulling Blaine out of the store.

"Does it really bother you that bad?" Blaine asks, laughing.

"It's just all of the penis..Shaped..Things.. Like seriously, who makes that? What if their parents found out they made it, and THEN their GRANDPARENTS found out? It's just really depressing." Kurt said seriously.

"Some of it kind of seems fun..." Blaine says.

"Yeah maybe..." Kurt says thinking. When they get back to the apartment Kurt sat on the floor as he watched Blaine set up the pole.

Blaine goes to their closet before Kurt can see and hides what he bought. Once he finished setting up the pole, they sit there and admire it. Blaine tries to remember all the stuff he learned back then.

"It's shiny.." Kurt says smiling.

"You should try it out," Blaine suggests

"Me?" Kurt asks, pointing to himself.

"Why not?"

"Because I'll bust my ass.." Kurt said laughing but standing up anyway. He stood up and wrapped one hand around the pole, giving it a firm shake to make sure it was stable. He looked at Blaine skeptically.

"You don't have it. But it's fun," Blaine says.

Kurt turns to the pole and breathes out in preparation. There was always that move you see on TV and in movies.. Kurt grabbed the pole and backed up a little before jumping up and wrapping his legs around it, spinning down before landing on his knees, smiling to himself.

Blaine watches his fiancé in awe. "You're so sexy."

"That had to be the most awkward movement I've ever attempted." Kurt said laughing and standing up with one hand on the pole."It was far from sexy."

"You don't even know. But then more you do it, the easier it becomes." Blaine explains.

"Well show me Oh Master of The Pole.." Kurt said smiling and taking Blaine's place on the ground.

"Don't laugh...It's been a while." Blaine struts to the opposite side of the room. He sprints and jumps to the top of the pole, swinging his legs up and slides down upside down.

Kurt is speechless."I..I...Wow.." is all he can seem to say.

"you'll get a whole show tonight," Blaine says winking.

Kurt swallows hard.

"You should do more," Blaine says.

"I was actually having fun watching you.." Kurt said standing."Why don't you show me the ropes...or...pole in this case."

"What do you want to know?" Blaine asks.

"Something simple..." Kurt says grabbing the pole with one hand.

"Okay." Blaine does a simple little run, jumps to the top, and swings around. "How about that?"

Kurt attempts what Blaine did and succeeds, but with less stability.

"You think too much. You just have to let go." Blaine explains. "Umm...there is something I need to go do before tonight though..."

"What's that?" Kurt says walking around the pole, holding on with one hand.

"It's a surprise..."

"Really?" Kurt says, stopping in front of Blaine.

"Yesss," Blaine says with a smile.

"Well... In the meantime.." Kurt said, slipping his fingers under the hem of Blaine's shirt."Put on a show for me."

"You sure you don't wanna wait? I don't have everything I need yet..."

"I'll wait.." Kurt says, sitting down on the couch, crossing his legs.

"That's a good idea." Blaine says winking. "I'm going to get the finishing touches. do you need anything?"

"Nope.." Kurt says smiling patiently.

"Okay. I'll be back in a few minutes." Blaine says.

Kurt watches TV while he waits for Blaine to return.

Blaine had to go pick out an outfit. It takes him about an hour before he is home again.

Kurt looks up as Blaine walks in the door."Welcome home.." He says smiling.

"Hey, baby. Sorry I had to get an outfit."

"Really?" Kurt said softly, shutting the TV off and shifting to sit on his legs.

"Yes, sir!" Blaine says smiling.

Kurt leans back on the sofa, "What was the surprise you were talking about?"

"The outfit...and the routine"

Kurt smiles to himself.

"I'm gonna go change..."

"Alright.." Kurt said excitedly.

Blaine goes to their room and puts on a professor's type suit and grabs the surprise from the closet. He walks to Kurt, and places handcuffs on his wrists and ankles.

"I like where this is going..." Kurt said smiling.

"I'm glad. When you said you didn't like Spencer's, I got nervous because I bought them today" Blaine says, walking to put music on.

Kurt giggles as he watches Blaine.

Blaine slowly starts taking his jacket off, walking over to give Kurt a lap dance.

Kurt shifts in his seat anxiously as Blaine struts over to him.

Blaine lowers himself just above Kurt's lap. Enough to where Kurt can almost feel it but just out of his reach. Slowly teasing him.

Kurt's breath hitches as he feels Blaine grind right above him.

Blaine stands right in front of Kurt, bending over slowly taking of his pants, revealing a pair of super tight, hot pink boy shorts.

Kurt licks his lips as he watches Blaine's body roll.

Blaine leans into Kurt, just an inch from his face. Kurt tries to kiss him but Blaine moves back

Kurt lets out a whine as Blaine walks away towards the pole as a slow song comes on.

To the beat, Blaine wraps his legs around the top of the pole, slowly moving into different poses down the pole.

Kurt feels himself getting hard as Blaine slides down the pole.

When he reaches the bottom, he reaches up with one hand, and thrusts into the pole, not taking his eyes of Kurt.

Kurt starts squirming."Blaine.."

Blaine slowly takes off his shirt. He struts over to Kurt and straddles him.

Kurt thrusts up into Blaine moaning slightly. Suddenly he hears a thud and looks over quickly to see Finn in the doorway, his duffel bag dropped on the floor

Blaine hurries to get dressed. And unlocked Kurt.

"Oh dudes! I'm sorry Finn gasped running out of the room.

"FINN!" Kurt yells! Blaine runs to their room.

Kurt runs out of the apartment to see a traumatized Finn starring at the floor next to the doorway.

"Dude..." Finn says.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt said in a loud whisper.

"Mom and Burt told me to come see if I could...um… stay with you guys since there was only one bed at their...hotel... I'm really sorry dude I just... the music was loud and I knocked and no one came…so I looked to see if the door was unlocked..And it was..." Finn said staring at the floor.

"But you didn't think of calling first?" Kurt says. "I'm getting MARRIED in two days, Finn! Did you not think something like this could be happening?"

"I thought you had to wait until after you got married for that..." Finn said looking at his brother."Isn't that what Honeymoons are for?"

"So you're saying you'll never have sex until you're married?" Kurt snaps. "Something about that just doesn't seem true. We're young, Finn. We have hormones. We have needs!"

"I'm not saying I haven't dude! I'm just saying I thought YOU weren't going to because you're like...little and innocent and stuff.." Finn said shrugging.

Kurt laughs loudly. "Me? Innocent? Finn, I haven't been innocent in a LONG time. I just don't parade it around."

"Okay...Didn't need to hear that..." Finn said looking back down

"Well, you didn't need to see it either! Like seriously. It hadn't even started yet!" Kurt starts to really get mad. He didn't even get to see Blaine's pole routine.

"You're acting like I wanted to dude!" Finn said frantically waving a large hand in the air. "Trust me! The last thing I wanted to see today was Blaine in hot pink..short..things."

"Looks like neither of us got what we want!" Kurt huffs, turning to go back inside.

"Wait!" Finn said desperately.

"You can come inside. Blaine will be dressed by now."

"Dude..but that pole is in there..." Finn said grabbing Kurt's shoulder.

"No one is on it...Unfortunately." Kurt sighs.

Kurt walks inside with Finn timidly following suit.

Blaine is still in the bed room. He's completely embarrassed.

"Wait here.." Kurt said to Finn who timidly sat on the couch, avoiding eye contact with the pole. Kurt walked into the bedroom. "Blaine, are you okay?" Kurt asked.

Blaine just shakes his head.

Kurt sits down next to him on the bed and starts rubbing his back. "It's okay Blaine.." Kurt says soothingly.

"What if he tells your parents?" Blaine asks, seriously worried

"With the amount of times I've walked in on him and Rachel in high school? I seriously doubt it." Kurt says smiling.

Blaine sighs, "True. I just, I can't look Burt in the eyes if he knew about this."

"Neither could I.." Kurt says shivering at the thought.

"Well...I guess we should go out there..." Blaine says.

"Oh trust me, He's not gonna want to talk about it, he won't even look at the pole and he assumed I was saving myself for marriage.." Kurt said laughing.

Blaine just looks at Kurt. "He what?"

"Apparently I'm 'little and innocent' " Kurt said smiling and making a cute pose.

"Well, I can definitely tell you that you are /neither/ of those things." Blaine says, leaning in to kiss Kurt.

Kurt kisses Blaine back.

"Kurt?" Finn asks through the door. Kurt rolls his eyes.

Blaine and Kurt walk into the living room and sit across from Finn.

"So...do you guys have any food?" Finn asked hopefully.

"Help yourself, Finn," Blaine says.

"NO!" Kurt says grabbing Finn's collar and he started to get up. "You can wait until I make dinner.." Kurt said standing as Finn sat disappointedly back down on the couch.

"Kurt, we didn't really have any food plans for tonight..." Blaine reminds him.

"I know but I'm not about to let him devour half of our fridge like I know he will!" Kurt said putting his hands on his hips.

"Well, do you want any help?" Blaine asks, looking for any excuse to not be by Finn right now.

"Yeah." Kurt said turning the TV to some random sports channel for Finn and walking into the kitchen.

"I'm sorry." Blaine says.

"For what? It's awkward Blaine, the man walked in on you giving me a lap dance in hot pink booty shorts!" Kurt snorted, looking in the fridge for what to cook.

"Exactly. If I would've just kept my mouth shut about the pole thing, we would've just been getting ready to go out." Blaine explains.

"Blaine.." Kurt said turning around to him with a bag of raw chicken in his hand. "You have to admit it was fun while it lasted.."

"And we weren't even to the good part..." Blaine sighs.

"Well you can go in there and show me now.." Kurt says teasingly as he started seasoning the chicken.

"I'd rather not do anything sexual in front of your brother. But I was really looking forward to tonight."

Kurt laughs, "I know.. who says we can't have fun tonight?"

"Finn is staying..." Blaine says.

Kurt sighs as he slips the pan of chicken into the oven. "Fine.." He says laughing.

"I mean, I really want to! Tomorrow night we have our parties. Then the next day is our wedding...But I don't think Finn would want to hear us," Blaine says

"You're right, I don't want to traumatize him anymore.." he said washing his hands.

Blaine stands behind Kurt, wrapping his arms around his fiancé's waist.

Kurt turns his head to kiss Blaine's jaw. "I love you.." he whispers against his fiancé's skin.

"I love you too, baby," Blaine says against Kurt's neck. "In two days, you will be Mr. Anderson.." He says smiling.

Kurt smiles, "And Finn will be your brother-in-law.. You don't have to lie, I know that's what you're looking forward to more.." he laughed.

"You know me so well. I'm only marrying you to get Finn to fall for me," Blaine says sarcastically.

"Oh god, don't even joke about that!" Kurt said recalling the short period of time when he was in love with Finn. He was pretty sure he never told Blaine that.

Blaine laughs. "Don't worry. There's no way in hell anyone could make me feel the way you do."

They went into the living room while dinner cooked and watched the recaps of an earlier football game even though Kurt had no idea what was going on, Blaine and Finn were in deep conversation about something sports-like when the oven went off. "I'll get it", Kurt said standing.

As soon as Finn smelt the food, he jumped up and ran into the kitchen. Blaine simply followed.

"FINN I WILL BURN YOU.."Kurt warned, trying to push Finn away from the oven.

Finn backs up and sits at the table, impatiently.

"Dear god did your mother feed you steak as a child?" Kurt said, putting on an oven mitt and removing the chicken from the oven and setting it on the counter. "How many pieces do you want Blaine?" Kurt said grabbing the plates.

"I just want half of one..." Blaine answers.

Kurt cuts half a piece and puts it on a plate with some vegetables he cooked with the chicken. He handed Blaine the plate, kissing him on the cheek. "Finn?" he called.

"Whatever is left..." Finn says.

"Finn...I'm only eating half a piece so there's going to be..Eleven pieces left.." Kurt says staring at him.

"Oh...Well, I'll start with three?" He asks.

"Kurt...Why'd you make so much?" Blaine wondered out loud.

"I like the taste of left-overs.." Kurt says looking at Blaine like it's obvious. he puts three pieces on a plate and skipping the vegetables because he just knows Finn won't eat them and Brings the plate out to Finn before returning to the kitchen to fix his plate.

"Makes sense." Blaine says, eating his vegetables.

Kurt puts the rest of the food in containers and cleans up the kitchen before coming to sit down and eat.

Blaine finishes his vegetables in silence and gives Finn the rest of his chicken.

Finn happily takes the food, thanking Blaine. Kurt's eyes follow his fiancé ash he walks out of the dining room into the bedroom. Kurt finishes eating with Kurt and when they finish Kurt brings Finn some blankets and pillows to sleep on the couch with before he slips into their bedroom.

When Kurt gets into their room, Blaine is already laying down on the furthest edge of the bed.

Kurt noticed something was wrong with Blaine since dinner; he sits next to him on the bed and places a hand on his shoulder. "Blaine? Are you okay?"

Blaine takes a deep breath before speaking. "I'm just...tired..."

"I thought you said we weren't going to lie to each other anymore.." Kurt said running his hand over Blaine's forehead moving the curls out of his face.

Blaine doesn't want to admit it out loud. "It can't be fixed."

Kurt looked down at Blaine. "What do you mean?" Kurt said concernedly.

"I know I said I didn't care. But I do. I just..." He can feel the tears stinging his eyes. "I wish he cared."

Kurt immediately knew who Blaine was talking about and started stroking his hair and kissing his temple softly. "I know Blaine...I know..."

Blaine has to hold his breath to keep from crying

"He does care Blaine." Kurt whispered.

"Kurt, you heard what he said when he was here..."

He wished he could tell Blaine that his father was coming, that he supported him. But if he told him now, Blaine might object to it and tell Kurt not to let him come. Kurt feels terrible all he can do is lie here and hold Blaine as he tries not to cry.

"I'm sorry. I can usually keep it all in. I just...can't this time."

"You need to let it out Blaine..." Kurt says. "It's unhealthy to keep something like that locked up..." He strokes Blaine's hair softly.

"We already have enough to worry about. I don't want this to be put on you too." Blaine says.

"Blaine..." Kurt said softly, "Just let it out..."

"Hey, Kurt...?"Blaine's voice is almost a whisper.

"Yeah babe?" Kurt says soothingly.

"Ummm...would you mind taking a bath with me...and reading to me? To relax?" Blaine asks.

"I'd do anything for you Blaine.." Kurt says sweetly.

"Thank you.." Blaine says, slowly sitting up.

Kurt sits up with Blaine and kisses him softly. "I love you more than anything Blaine..I just want you to know that.."

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine says, giving a small smile.

Kurt stands and runs the bath water calling Blaine in when it's ready. "What did you want me to read for you?" Kurt asked, smiling at his fiancé.

"Well...I have been reading Twilight. But I honestly don't care as long as you're reading it..."

Kurt goes and grabs Twilight off of the shelf. "I'll read anything you want.." Kurt said kissing Blaine's forehead.

"You're the best, Kurt." Blaine says removing his clothes.

Kurt removes his clothes as well and slips into the tub, Blaine following and slipping in between Kurt's legs. Once they were settled, Kurt began reading in a calm soothing voice, skillfully holding the book on the edge of the tub with one hand and stroking Blaine's hair with the other.

Blaine leans his head back onto Kurt's chest. His voice, immediately relaxing Blaine.

Kurt continued reading, about five minutes later he was actually getting really into the story.

'I don't know how I got so lucky,' Blaine thought to himself. He tilted his head to kiss Kurt's jaw line before settling back down and loosing himself in Kurt's voice.

Kurt smiled as he felt Blaine kiss his jaw line. He was happy he wasn't so upset anymore; he just hoped he wouldn't be too upset when he saw his father at the reception.

After another chapter or so of listening to that beautiful voice, Blaine fell asleep against Kurt.

Kurt felt Blaine's breathing even out and he dog-eared the page, noticing the water was getting cold. "Blaine..." Kurt whispered, kissing his cheek. "Blaine..It's time for bed.." Kurt said shifting slightly under him.

Blaine opened his eyes, slowly getting up. He dried off and crawled into bed

Kurt slipped into some boxer briefs and slipped into bed with Blaine, kissing the back of his neck and holding him close. "I love you.." Kurt whispers against Blaine's skin.

"I'll always love you, Kurt Elizabeth Anderson," Blaine said, resting his hand in his soon-to-be husband's.


	16. Chapter 16

Kurt and Blaine sit at the airport poring over a Vogue magazine when they hear the flight they've been waiting for arrive.  
*Flight 107 from Ohio is now arriving*

Kurt squealed in excitement, grabbing Blaine's hand and running to the gate.

Blaine follows Kurt. Kurt's jumping with anticipation.

They stand there at the gate for about ten minutes before a sea of unfamiliar faces pour out of the doors. It was only when the crowd thinned out when he saw his two best friends walking out looking around for Kurt. Kurt squealed excitedly running over to them and taking them both into his arms hugging them tightly as they all three made high pitched noises of delight.

Blaine stands back, letting the three have their reunion. Seeing how happy Kurt is just makes Blaine smile wider.

Kurt walks back over to Blaine and the two girls squeal once more before enveloping Blaine in a hug of his own.

Blaine laughs, hugging them back. "It's really great to see the two of you again. Kurt's been talking nonstop about it."

Kurt smiles as Blaine talks to his two friends and turns to the gate, seeing Jeff, Riker, and Curt step out of the gate. "Blaine.." Kurt said pointing to Blaine's fellow warblers.

Blaine's face lights up when he sees the familiar faces. He hugs them all and thanks them for coming.

They all chat as they go to the luggage claim and then leave the airport, piling into Blaine's SUV. When they reach the apartment Kurt and the girls go to the bathroom / closet to get ready for their night out.

David and Wes show up a bit later and hug their old friends. "So where is Kurt going?" Jeff asks Blaine.

"I actually have no idea. The girls wanted to take him out." Blaine explains.

"You deserve to go out too, man.." Riker says seriously.

"Your last night as a free man!" Curt chimes in, the rest nod in agreement.

"We can go out. BUT I do NOT want a hangover tomorrow." Blaine says.

"We don't have to drink man, most of us are underage anyway.." David says.

"Well, the girls have different plans," Blaine says laughing. "What do you have in mind for us tonight?"

"Not sure.." Jeff sighed. "What is there to do in the big apple" He said smiling at his old classmate.

"Well...There is this one place..." David says. "I think Blaine will enjoy it..."

He whispers in Wes's ear who laughs hysterical before it gets whispered to everyone except Blaine. "YES!" Riker says laughing.

"I feel like I should be worried..." Blaine says.

"Oh you should.." Wes says as Jeff and Curt grab each of his arms, leading him out the door. "We'll have him back by tonight Kurt!" David calls before closing the door behind them.

They put Blaine in the back of his SUV and blindfold him. "I really don't know about this.." Blaine says, really worried now.

"Come on it's not like we're gonna beat you with bats or anything.." Curt says.

"Well WE won't be beating him with bats but THEY might." David said causing the whole car to erupt in laughter.

Blaine shakes his head, trying to find some kind of hint in that. But he has no idea what-so-ever.

They drive for about fifteen minutes before they pull to a stop. "Ready Blaine?" Curt says while the rest of the car is trying to contain their laughter, Wes failing miserably.

Blaine opens his eyes and sees a huge neon sign reading 'Manhattan Men.'

"Oh, my God..." Blaine says, letting out a little laugh.

Everyone erupted into laughter, piling out of the car and pulling a reluctant Blaine out onto the sidewalk.

They drag Blaine inside where there are tons of gorgeous, half-naked men delivering drinks, giving lap dances, stripping, you name it.

They walk inside receiving X's on the back of their hands from the bouncers before walking onto the main floor. "Excuse me everyone!" Jeff announced, standing on top of a chair.

"This is Blaine. We're here to celebrate his LAST night as a free man! He is getting married in the morning. Let's make his last night something to remember!" He yells and the whole place hoots and hollers for Blaine.

"AND!" Jeff adds, "He's as gay as they come! If not gayer! So let's get some REAL MEN over here for him!" He yells before hopping off the chair and earning an even bigger response.

Blaine's face turns red as a guy in an unbelievably tight pair of jeans and shirt walks up to him. "Can I buy you a drink, sugar?"

"Uh..I..um" Blaine stammers looking back at his friends.

"He'd love one," Wes chimes in, patting Blaine on the back, urging him forward.

Blaine smiles nervously at the taller man. "I-'d love one apparently!" Blaine laughed.

"What would you like, baby? Whatever you want, it's on me. And Congratulations by the way," He says, leading Blaine to the bar.

"Uh, a beer is fine.." Blaine says, "And thank you, I appreciate it."

"Anytime, enjoy your night," The taller guy says, walking away.

"LEMEE BUY YOU A DRANK.." Wes start singing, "I'ma take you home with me!" The rest chime in laughing.

"I got money in the bank!" Blaine joins in, laughing and dancing with his friends.

The rest of the night was a success, despite Blaine blushing furiously at his lap dance and being hit on by a fifty year old man on the way out. They all piled in the car laughing happily. I t had been about three hours and it was two in the morning.

Blaine only had the one beer. But he had to admit, it was a great night. Now he's tired, and just wants to get some rest before the wedding. Blaine walks into his room, changes into some boxer briefs and lies down.

He was Glad that the warblers were staying at a separate hotel so he could get some rest. He was on the edge of sleep when he heard a loud bang and hysterical laughter, followed by a loud "SHH!"

"Kurt?" Blaine calls, sleepily.

"GO TO THE HOTEL!" He heard Kurt whisper loudly before another loud bang and more laughter from all three of them.

"Sorry Finn." Mercedes wheezed.

Finn groans and goes back to sleep. Blaine gets out of bed, making sure Kurt can at least find his way to the bed.

Kurt looks up at Blaine from the living room floor.

"LOOK YOU WOKE UP BLAINE!" He said loudly but then slapping a hand over his mouth.

Blaine sighs, reaching a hand out to pull Kurt up. "Shhh. Let's go to bed, baby."

"Bye you guys!" Kurt calls to Mercedes and Rachel as they stumble out of the door.

Blaine grabs Kurt and leads him to their room.

"Hi Blaine.." Kurt says happily.

"Hey, baby. How was your night?" Blaine asks, trying to stop Kurt's stumbling.

"I had .FUUNN." Kurt said, attempting to take his shoes off. "We washed our x's off and this guy kept buying me drinks! I only bought like TWO!" Kurt said holding up two fingers for Blaine to see.

Blaine laughs, leaning forward to help Kurt with his shoes. "I'm glad you had a good time."

When Blaine takes his shoes off for him he slides his pants and shirt off clumsily. "Blaine it's dark, I wanna see you.." Kurt says holding himself up on Blaine's shoulders.

"Kurt...It's almost four in the morning. We need to rest. We're getting married in a few hours."

"WE ARE!" Kurt says throwing himself against Blaine, "I love you!" Kurt drawls.

Blaine falls against the bed. "I love you too, Kurt.."

Kurt smiles before kissing Blaine passionately.

Blaine kisses him back, moaning against Kurt's lips. "Kurt...We really should rest..."

"Sh..." Kurt warns before biting Blaine's bottom lip. "Finn is trying to sleep.." He whispers before kissing and sucking on Blaine's collar bone.

"Kurt!" Blaine moans. "You're drunk. We should...unnghhhh...sleep..."

"I'm not drunk.." Kurt says defensively against the skin on Blaine's chest before kissing and licking at his nipple.

Blaine moans at the feeling of Kurt's tongue on him. "Like you said...You had people buying you drinks...If you don't rest...You won't feel good tomorrow.."

Kurt shoves his finger against Blaine's lips in a very un-sexy way, moving it around awkwardly. "Shhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh..." Kurt said giggling.

"Kurt," Blaine mumbles against his finger. "You need aspirin, coffee, or something..."

"I need...your cock in my mouth.." Kurt slurs, kissing down Blaine's chest sloppily again.

"Baby, you're drunk. You really need to sleep...I don't...want to take advantage of you...like this..." Blaine tries to explain.

Kurt ignores him, moving down further to kiss and bite at Blaine's hips, wobbling a bit as he tries to stabilize himself on his knees.

Despite Kurt's stumbling, Blaine can't stop the loud moan that escapes his lips. "I'm not going to win this, am I?" Blaine sighs.

"Nuh uh.." Kurt drawls against Blaine's hip.

Blaine gives up, lifting his hips so Kurt can pull his briefs off.

Kurt smiles as he sees his prize in front of him. Grabbing it and stroking it a couple of times before taking it into his mouth, licking and sucking hard.

Blaine's head falls against the pillows. "Fuck, Kurt!" He moans.

Kurt bobs his head up and down, using the tip of his tongue to tickle that little spot under the head and moaning loudly.

The vibrations flow through Blaine, sending waves of shock throughout his body. He tries to hold back his moan, Finn is still in the living room. But he can't. Blaine almost screams at the overwhelming sensation. "FuckshitdamnKurt! I'msofuckingclose!"

Kurt takes this as a signal to speed up his movements, gripping onto Blaine's bruised hips and sucking harder.

"Goddamnit Kurt! Fuck!" Blaine yells as he cums deep in Kurt's throat.

Kurt tries to swallow all of it but he's really drunk and it's too much, he chokes a bit pulling away from Blaine's cock before licking up what leaked out around his mouth.

When Kurt has cleaned up all of Blaine's cum with his tongue, Blaine is still writhing and trying to catch his breath.

"How wassthat?" Kurt slurs.

Blaine just moans, not even able to form a complete thought.

Blaine looks down when he composes himself to see that Kurt fell asleep with his head in his lap. He smiles down at his fiancé and lifts him into the bed before drifting off to sleep.

Kurt woke up the next morning to Blaine kissing his cheek. When he opened his eyes to the harsh sunlight he immediately regretted it. He felt as if someone stabbed a knife right between his eyes. He closed them quickly groaning and burying his head under the blankets.

Blaine laughed at Kurt's reaction. "So...Do you remember last night?"

Kurt mumbles an incoherent reply into the mattress.

Blaine kisses Kurt's neck, whispering in his ear. "You know, you're an in-charge drunk. It was pretty hot..."

Kurt lifted a bit of the covers to look at Blaine. "What?" Kurt said in a gravelly voice.

"You don't remember what you did when you got home...?" Blaine asks, smiling.

"I don't remember leaving the club..." Kurt mumbled.

Blaine laughed. "Oh," he says, kissing his neck again.

"I tried to stop you...But there was no way...But umm...That was the best blow job I've ever had..."

Kurt started to laugh, but then it turned into coughing and then whimpers of pain. "Why does my head hurt so badly?" Kurt whined.

"You had a lot to drink...And umm...I should warn you about something..." Blaine says, looking away.

"Hmm?" Kurt whimpered from under the covers.

"Well...I'm pretty sure...umm...Finn...heard everything...last night..." Blaine says slowly.

"Were you loud?" Kurt asked quietly.

"I tried really hard not to be...But damn, Kurt. You just don't even know how that felt." Blaine admits, a blush creeping onto his face.

"No, I don't..." Kurt sighed."I don't even remember doing it."

"Well, I pretty much embarrassed the hell out of myself, so maybe it's good that you don't," Blaine says, laughing.

"How?" Kurt asked, slipping his head out from under the covers and squinting into the light.

Blaine stares up at the ceiling and explains, "Well...I just...lost complete control. You made me come completely undone. Which you always do. But just, last night. Damn..." Blaine trails off.

Kurt smiled, scooting up to kiss his fiancé's cheek."Good to know you have a drunk fetish.."

"No, no. Not a drunk fetish...But how you did that last night, yes." Blaine says, smiling.

"Hey..." Kurt said, cuddling up to Blaine's chest.

"Yeah?" Blaine says, holding him.

"We're getting married today..." He sighed happily.

"I know. I can't believe it's already happening. I'm so happy, Kurt.."

"Me too..." Kurt said. He opened his eyes and the pain came back. He groaned and buried his face in Blaine's chest."Ow ow ow..."

Blaine cuddles closer to Kurt, hiding him from the light. "We've got to start getting ready, baby."

"My head feels like it's going to split in half..."

"That's why you said you weren't going to drink much," Blaine reminds him.

"At least I didn't throw up.." He sighs.

"True. And as long as you can make it through the ceremony, I'm alright." Blaine says.

"Let's get married in bed.." Kurt whined pitifully into Blaine's chest.

''Yes. Because you so want your parents, Finn, my mom, and everyone surrounding our bed." Blaine says, laughing.

Kurt sighed."Fine..." He whined, rolling to the other side of the bed, laying on the edge.

"Want me to make some coffee?" Blaine says, getting out of bed.

"Please..." Kurt grumbled

"I'll bring you some." Blaine walks to the kitchen and makes a quick pot of coffee.

Kurt piles all of the pillows and blankets on his head reveling in the silent darkness

Luckily for Blaine, Finn is still passed out on the couch. He waits for the coffee to finish, pours a glass for Kurt, and takes it back to the bedroom.

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled from under his pile.

"Yeah, baby. Here's your coffee." Blaine says, walking over to close the blinds for Kurt.

Kurt slowly sits up, causing his pillow pile to slide away. He gratefully took the coffee holding it in both hands and inhaling deeply.

Blaine sits next to Kurt, putting an arm around his waist. "Any better?"

Kurt took a sip of the coffee, ignoring the burn and smiling as the warmth spread through him. "A little.."

"Good. So...Are we going separately or together?"

"Well it's only a quick thing so I guess we can go together.." Kurt said quietly with the cup under his nose.

"Sounds good," Blaine says, leaning over to give Kurt a quick kiss.

Kurt got dressed in the bathroom and Blaine in the closet. When Kurt stepped out of the bathroom and saw Blaine examining himself in the full mirror he stopped in his tracks gasping.

Blaine stops when he sees Kurt. "What? Is something wrong? Is it the hair?" Blaine asks frantically.

"No...no you just look..so amazing.." Kurt said staring at Blaine.

"You sure?" Blaine says, turning back to the mirror. "Not too much? Too little?"

Kurt walked up to Blaine and turned him to face him."Like I said...you look amazing..."

"Thank you." Blaine says, smiling. "You're perfect."

Kurt smiles at Blaine, his eyes filling with tears.

Blaine leans up to kiss Kurt. "You ready?"

Kurt inhales, trying to hold back his tears, "Yes.."

"I love you," Blaine says, taking Kurt's hands.

"I love you too.." Kurt says smiling as the tears fall.

Blaine uses his thumb to wipe away Kurt's tears as he brings Kurt closer to him.

Kurt cries softly against Blaine for a moment before pulling himself together, going to the bathroom to dry his eyes with a tissue. He walks back out with Blaine, grabbing his hand and they walk out into the living room together. They see Finn sitting on the couch and he immediately stands, taking in Kurt and Blaine's appearance. "I'll see you guys tonight I guess." Finn said in a strangled voice. He stared at Kurt for a moment before grabbing him and pulling him into a bear hug, sobbing.

Seeing Finn getting emotional makes Kurt cry again. Blaine pulls out a little bag of tissues, handing one to Kurt.

Finn releases Kurt, smoothing his suit and sniffing, wiping his tears quickly. He looks at Blaine and nods before pulling him into a crushing hug as well lifting him off the ground and bursting into tears. "Man I just c-can't believe you g-guys are getting m-m-MARRIED!" Finn sobbed into Blaine's shoulder.

"Me neither. But I'm so happy..." Blaine says, trying not to cry as well.

Finn sets Blaine down and releases him, smoothing down his suit as well."Good luck guys.." He said in attempted collectedness.

"Thank you, Finn. It really does mean a lot to us. We'll see you later." Blaine says, grabbing Kurt's hand and leading him out of the apartment.

They see Burt, Carole, and Blaine's mother as they step out of the elevator.

They all burst into hysterics when they see Blaine and Kurt. Carole lets out a scream, telling each how lovely they look.

Hugs are exchanged (with about ten from a hysterical Carole) before Kurt and Blaine get into Kurts car with the parents following in their rental.

They hold hands the entire way. They've waited so long for this.

When they arrive at city hall they step out together, holding hands Kurt looks at Blaine with tears in his eyes."Are you ready?" He whispers.

Blaine smiles up at Kurt. "I was ready the day I met you." He leans up and kisses his almost husband.

They walk inside hand in hand.

"By the power vested in my by the city of New York.. I now pronounce you married."  
The judge finished.  
"You may-"  
Kurt grabbed Blaine's face and kissed him passionately.  
Their parents applauding behind them.

Blaine kisses Kurt deeply. As they pull away, their grins are a mile wide. "I love you, Kurt." Blaine says, an inch from Kurt's lips.

"I love you too.." Kurt said breathlessly, kissing his husband again.

Blaine stares into Kurt's eyes, forgetting about everyone else in the room.

"Congratulations boys!" The judge says, bringing them back to reality.

Blaine has to shake his head a little to clear his head. "We're married..." He says smiling.

"We are..." Kurt says before both of them being pulled into a bone crushing hug by Carole who was sobbing hysterically. Well now Kurt knew where Finn got his emotions.

"Ahhh, I'm so happy for you two!" She screams. "Thank you!" Blaine says, laughing and smiling.

While Carole was gushing over Kurt in the parking lot Burt walked over to Blaine. "I trust you to take care of him.." He said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Blaine smiles widely. "I promise. I'll do anything to keep him safe and happy, Burt."

Burt pulled him into a tight hug before walking back over to Carole and Blaine's mother pulled her son in5o a tight hug. "Oh Blaine, I'm so happy for you..." She said in a choked voice, tears running down her cheeks.

"Thank you, Mom," Blaine says, holding her close. "Thank you so much for being here. It means the world to me.." he tries holding back his tears.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get your father to come.." she said pulling back to look in his eyes.

"It's alright..." Blaine says. "I'm just glad you're here. I love you so much, Mom. Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome dear.." she said kissing his cheek. Kurt walked up to Blaine."Rina said everyone is waiting for us!" He said smiling and grabbing Blaine's hands, admiring the new platinum band on his husband's left hand.

"See you there, mom," Blaine says, taking his husband's hand. God. His HUSBAND! Blaine grins at the thought, well reality now. They climb into Kurt's car and Blaine leans over for another kiss, a much more private kiss.

Kurt sighs into the kiss, placing his hands on either side of Blaine's face.

"Well hello there, Mr. Anderson," Blaine says, smile as wide as can be.

Kurt smiles back. "Hello my beautiful husband.." he muses before kissing Blaine again.

"Husband," Blaine repeats. "I love it."

Kurt smiles."I love you.."

"I love you too, baby." Blaine says. "PLEASE tell me Finn is NOT staying with us tonight? Because if so, I feel really bad for him!" He says laughing.

Kurt laughs, "No...I asked dad to buy an air mattress and keep him at the hotel. Everyone's leaving tomorrow morning.."

"It sucks they have to go so soon. But I'm ready to be alone with my husband..." Blaine says, flashing another smile to Kurt.

Kurt smiles at the word again. "Let's go, everyone is waiting for us." He says starting up the car.

They sit in a comfortable silence as they drive to Rina's. Kurt kisses Blaine again before getting out of the car.

They see that their parent's rental car is already parked outside.

They see that their parent's rental car is already parked outside. Kurt looks around nervously for Blaine's father, squeezing Blaine's hand slightly.

"You okay?" Blaine asks, noticing Kurt's squeeze.

"Yeah..Just happy." He says smiling at Blaine.

Blaine and Kurt walk towards the door. "Blaine..." a tall man steps out to them.

Kurt jumps before he looks up and sees Blaine's father, he immediately looks to Blaine to see his reaction.

Blaine freezes. He wants to just walk away. "Blaine...Can we talk? Please?" his father says gently.

"Blaine..I'm going to let you talk to your father..." Kurt says kissing his cheek before walking inside. Blaine stares desperately at Kurt before looking back at his father. "Dad..."

Mr. Anderson struggles to find the right words. "Blaine. I'm sorry. I haven't been what a father should be. I don't really...understand...this. But Kurt called me. Now, don't get mad at him. He was worried about you...When he called me, I could see how much he really does love you. And in the end, that's all that really matters..." he says.

Blaine is speechless, tears rapidly filling his eyes, he looks down he doesn't want his father to see him cry.

"I know this is hard. I can't even imagine how you feel right now. But I came here to tell you I want to try. This is all new to me. But you are my son. And I do love you. I don't really know how to express myself. But I can't have my son resent me. I want to be part of your life. And I guess what I'm trying to say is that you and Kurt have my support..."

Blaine can't hold back his tears as he looks up at his father. "Do you know…how long I've waited to hear that Dad?" He says his voice shaking.

"I know. And I'm truly sorry for that. I've been horrible. But I want that to change," he says, stepping forward to hug Blaine. "I love you, son."

Blaine stiffens as his father hugs him, but slowly relaxes and clutches to him tightly. "I..I love you too Dad.." He manages to choke out.

A tear escapes Mr. Anderson's eyes. "Let's go inside. We've got a wedding to celebrate!"

Kurt smiles, wiping his eyes and going inside with his father. Kurt turns around and sees Blaine smiling with his father. He took that as a good sign and walked up to them. "Hey.." he said to Blaine

"Hey baby," Blaine says, wiping a tear. "Hey, Kurt? Can we talk?" Mr. Anderson asks

"Of course.." Kurt says as he pulls him to the side.

"I don't know how to thank you. I'm sorry for the things I've done to the both of you. Just...please take care of Blaine..."

"I promise I will Mr. Anderson.." Kurt says smiling.

"Thank you. And if either of you ever need anything, imp just one call away." he says, genuinely.

Kurt smiles at his father-in-law. "Thank you.." Kurt says looking over at Blaine who was talking to Mercedes. "You really made him happy.."

"It's all because of you, Kurt. I know you're good for Blaine. That's all I've wanted for him."

Kurt smiles as Mr. Anderson pulls him into a hug. Kurt walks up behind Blaine, wrapping his hands around his waist. "Guess who?" He whispers in his ear.

"the most amazing husband ever?" Blaine guesses.

Kurt turns him around, "No, just me.." He says smiling and pulling Blaine close.

"So I was right!" Blaine says, kissing his husband

Kurt kisses him back and looks him in his eyes. "I love you Blaine...So much.."

"I love you too, Kurt! Thank you, for calling my dad...this is the best night ever. And there's more surprises later," Blaine says, winking.

"Hmm.. Can't wait.." Kurt smiles.

The party starts with Wes making a speech that leaves everyone in tears and Kurt and Blaine shoving cake into each other's mouths. (Blaine smearing his piece on a VERY upset Kurt's face) Later (after Kurt is clean) Rachel walks on stage and takes the microphone.

Rachel of course has a long ass speech about Kurt. It's really sweet and brings tears to Kurt's eyes yet again.

"It is also to my understanding that the lovely grooms have prepared vows! So Kurt, Blaine, come on up!" Rachel says wiping her tears as everyone applauds.

Blaine pulls a small piece of paper out of his coat pocket and grabs Kurt's hand with his free one.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel,  
You are my breath, every beat of my heart.  
You make me laugh and let me cry.  
With you, I am whole.  
You make me feel safe, protected always.  
I've loved you since the minute I saw you on that stairwell and always will.  
I will always be honest, kind, patient, and forgiving.  
I promise to be a true friend forever.  
There isn't anything we cannot face together.  
I promise to be your partner in all things,  
Working with you as two parts of a whole.  
I promise to give you flawless love and trust.  
This is my cherished vow to you, my equal in all things.  
I love you, always and forever."

Blaine finishes, looking up to see tears in Kurt's leans in, kissing Kurt. "I love you..."

Kurt smiles at his husband before reaching into his coat pocket, keeping a grip on Blaine's hand."Oh and you got my last name wrong.." Kurt said, earning a laugh from the crowd before starting.

"Blaine Everett Anderson  
You were the first to show me how to love and be loved  
You have always been there to guide me and keep me safe  
I could never love anyone as much as I love you  
We've been through so much  
But you didn't give up on me  
And I would wonder why..  
Why you didn't leave  
Why you chose to stay  
And then you would whisper, "I love you"  
And I knew  
I promise to stand by your side  
And proudly call myself your husband  
I promise to protect you  
To love you  
And most of all  
Be completely honest with you  
You are my heart and the air I breathe  
I honestly don't think I would be here right now if it wasn't for you  
And Blaine Anderson  
I am undeniably and irrevocably in love with you." Kurt finishes.

Blaine throws his arms around his husband. "I love you so much!"

"I love you too Blaine..." Kurt says smiling.

Blaine hugs Kurt and grabs his hand as they walk off the stage.

"And now, our lovely couple will share their first dance.." Rachel said before the music started to play "Your Guardian Angel" by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Kurt turned to Blaine and held out a hand, "May I have this dance?"

"Of course." Blaine says, putting his hand in Kurt's.

Kurt pulls Blaine close, wrapping his arms around his slender waist as Blaine wrapped his around his neck as the music starts.

When I see your smile  
Tears run down my face  
I can't replace  
And now that I'm stronger I've figured out

How this world turns cold  
And breaks through my soul  
And I know, I'll find deep inside me  
I can be the one

"I will never let you fall.."

Kurt sings softly in Blaine's ear,

"I'll stand up with you forever  
I'll be there for you through it all  
Even if saving you sends me to Heaven..."

He plants a kiss on his Husband's temple.

Blaine leans his head against Kurt's shoulder, listening to him sing.

"It's okay, it's okay, it's okay

Seasons are changing and waves are crashing  
And stars are falling all for us  
Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
I can show you, I'll be the one.."

Kurt sings in an almost whisper, only loud enough for Blaine to hear as they sway together.

They dance until the last chords of the song. Blaine kisses Kurt as it ends.

Applause erupts through the cafe and everyone returns to their previous activities. The rest of the party was a success, the end was filled with tear filled goodbyes and congratulations as everyone left to go to their respective hotels. Kurt was sure he heard Finn mumble something along the terms of, "I'm glad I won't hear any of that tonight.." As he walked away. Kurt eyed Blaine, raising an eyebrow.

"You really don't even want to know," Blaine says when he sees Kurt's expression. They finish saying their thank yous and goodbyes. Then they walk over to thank Rina.

"Thank you so much!" Kurt said hugging his friend.

"It was no trouble honee, I was so happy when joo told me you wanted to have the party here.." She said, holding up her glass of wine. "Salute.." She said before chugging it down. "Congratulations and I weesh joo two the best." she mused, hugging Blaine

"Thanks again," Blaine says. "Now, I would love to stay and talk to you, Rina. But I really wanna get home and be alone with my husband." Blaine says, winking at Kurt.

"It's okay Blaine, I have to cleen anywhays honee, joo two have fun.." She says playfully.

Blaine laughs, grabbing Kurt's hand. "You ready, Mr. Anderson?"

"Always.." He said, they got in the car and drove to the apartment quickly. When they got to the door and Kurt unlocked it and opened it, Blaine started to take a step inside, but Kurt stopped him. "Wait, we have to do this right!" He said, scooping Blaine up and carrying him bridal style through the door.

Blaine smiles widely, laughing when Kurt picks him up. "Let's go to the living room..."

Kurt carries Blaine into the living room smiling. "Well now what? Wanna watch a movie? Play a riveting game of chess?" he says to his husband who is still in his arms.

"Well...I was thinking we could start where we left off the other night...But if you'd rather watch a movie..." Blaine teases.

"I like your idea better.." Kurt says setting Blaine down and kissing him softly.

"Why don't you get down to your boxers, and sit where you were? I'll go get the handcuffs." Blaine flashes a smile

Kurt obliged, quickly stripping himself of the many layers of his suit until he was only clad in his boxer briefs. He pulled a dining room chair into the living room, deciding it would be better for a lap dance than the couch. He sat anxiously, awaiting Blaine's return.

Blaine returns from their bedroom. He's wearing only the hot pink boy shorts from the other night and he handcuffs his husband's hands and ankles to the chair.

Kurt stares at Blaine. "I swear to god I have to have the hottest husband in the world.." He says smiling.

Blaine walks to the stereo and plays "Out tonight" From RENT. Holding onto the pole, he kicks a leg into the air before dropping his ass to the floor. Blaine swings around the pole, thrusting and grinding against it.

Kurt watches Blaine, wanting nothing more than to walk over there and touch his amazing body.

He struts over to Kurt, rolling his body just out of his reach. He lifts a leg and rests it on the back of the chair, continuing to roll his hips towards his husband.

Kurt whines, straining towards Blaine. He feels himself starting to get hard already and He just realized that Blaine can keep him locked to this chair as long as he wants. He shivers at the thought.

Blaine struts back over to the pole, jumping to the top. He slowly slides down, not taking his eyes from Kurt's.

Kurt really wishes he was that pole as he shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

He drops to his knees in front of Kurt, slightly rubbing his thighs and jumping back up. "Let's go….Oooouuuuttttt tonigghhhtttt," Blaine sings along, slowly dropping to the floor, stretching a leg in the air to show off his half-hard cock. Putting his legs together, he rolls them in a circular motion before slowly spreading them in front of Kurt.

Kurt holds back a moan as Blaine does those..amazing..amazing things with his body.

Blaine crawls on the ground, towards Kurt. Right before he reaches him, he throws his head back, running his hands down his bare chest. He hurriedly gets up to bend down and shake his ass in those amazing boy shorts, right next to Kurt.

Okay, now Kurt desperately needs to get out of this chair and fuck Blaine with everything he has. He whimpers slightly.

Blaine dances in circles around Kurt. Slipping behind him, he bends down to Kurt's ear, whispering the lyrics so Kurt feels his husband's hot breath on him. He glides back to the pole, resting his hands in the middle of it. Blaine slowly lifts his body so he's upside down and doing a couple 360's. Without touching the ground, he brings himself upright and slides down once more, until he's doing the splits on the ground.

Kurt's completely hard now, writhing against the chair, this isn't fun anymore (even though it probably was for Blaine) Kurt just wanted to get out and touch Blaine.

Blaine loves how he can tease Kurt like this. But looking at Kurt, he can tell that he has had enough and needs Blaine now! Blaine slowly crawls towards Kurt. "You ready to take those off," Blaine says, running his tongue up Kurt's thigh.

"Fuck.." Kurt moans, "Yes.." his hips thrust up a bit at the feeling of Blaine's tongue.

"Let me go get the key.." Blaine says, walking to their room.

Kurt shifts in the chair waiting for Blaine to return.

"Umm, baby? I can't...find it..." Blaine yells from the bedroom

Kurt freezes. "What?"

Blaine walks back to Kurt. "I'm just kidding," He says, bending down to unlock his ankles.

Once his ankles were unlocked Kurt kicked at Blaine but missed. "You asshole! You scared the shit out of me!" He said seriously.

"You love me," Blaine says, laughing. "You know, just for you trying to kick me, I could so just leave you here..."

Kurt just stared at him.

"You know I'm not serious. I want you just as bad as you need me," Blaine winks. He unlocks Kurt's hands, nervously waiting for what's next.

Kurt stands quickly crashing his lips against Blaine's. He moans loudly as he grinds their hips together, palming at his ass.

Blaine moans against Kurt's mouth. His whole body heats up as Kurt grabs his ass.

"Fuck Blaine..You looked so fucking hot up there..." Kurt whispers hotly into his husband's ear.

Blaine throws his arms around Kurt, his body melting at the heat in Kurt's voice. "You should've seen how amazing you looked with those lust-filled eyes. It was so hard not to just take you right then," Blaine manages to get out.

Kurt moans, sitting back down in the chair and pulling Blaine up into his lap, "Go get the lube.." He instructs Blaine before scratching down his back.

Blaine lets out a low moan, running to get the lube from their bedroom drawer.

Blaine walks back into the room to see Kurt waiting on the chair completely naked.

He lets out a sharp breath and hands Kurt the lube as fast as he can.

"Take off your shorts and turn around.." Kurt instructs, tracing his fingers down Blaine's chest.

Blaine shudders as the excitement runs through him. He rapidly does as Kurt tells him.

Kurt coats his fingers with the lube before placing one hand on Blaine's shoulder and uses the other to reach down and stroke Blaine's hole.

"Oh, Kurt!" Blaine moans loudly.

Kurt smiles and slips two of his fingers past the tight ring of muscle, slowly pumping in and out of Blaine, scissoring his fingers and stretching him slowly.

"UUnnnngggghhh!" Blaine screams, moving his hips to match Kurt's movements.

Kurt moans a bit as he feels Blaine clench around him. He slips in a third finger, stretching until he feels Blaine is ready. He grabs his hips and slowly starts to lower him down on his achingly had cock, Blaine's back facing him.

"Oh, God, Kurt!" Blaine says. He can't even think. "I need you so, so fucking badly!"

Kurt pulls Blaine all the way down quickly. "Fuck!" he moaned loudly in Blaine's ear.

"KURT! Baby, fuck!" Blaine yells.

Blaine tries to lift himself up but Kurt stops him. "No.." He pants, "You're gonna sit there and feel my cock inside of you and tell me how it feels.." Kurt whispers in Blaine's ear.

Blaine whines at not being able to move. "Fuck, it feels so good. I can...I feel you...pulsating...I need you, Kurt!"

Kurt moves his hips slightly, his nails digging into Blaine's hips. This was a lot harder than he thought it would be."I don't think you do.." Kurt said tensely.

Blaine moans when he feels Kurt's nails. He automatically bucks his hips. " Baby, please, Kurt. I do. I need you. So...So badly!" He begs.

Blaine bucking his hips is all it takes for his hands to fly to grip the sides of the chair, moaning loudly and Blaine uses the opportunity to lift himself up and drop down quickly, fucking himself on Kurt's cock. "Fuck Blaine! Oh God yes!" Kurt practically screams.

Blaine takes full advantage of this and grinds down faster. "Kurt...Kurt...Baby..." Blaine moans.

Kurt grabs Blaine's hips. "Slow down.." He gasps.

Blaine whines, "I...I need...you..."

Kurt smiles to himself before whispering into Blaine's ear, "I don't want to shatter your pelvis with my enormous cock.."

Blaine writhes over Kurt. "Please...Baby...Just fuck me...Hard!"

Kurt grinds into Blaine slowly, dragging his fingernails down his chest and ghosting his finger tips lightly over Blaine's cock.  
"I want to make this last.." He whispers.

"Kurrrrrrt! Mmmm, I need you...Please..." Blaine begs. He wants it to last, but damn! He needs Kurt so bad.

Kurt quickly turns Blaine around. He stands up, picking Blaine up with him and pushes him into a wall, thrusting into him quickly. "Is this what you wanted?" Kurt moans into Blaine's ear.

"Uuuunnnggggghhhh, FUCK!" Blaine moans so loud. "Yesbabyfuck!"

Blaine wraps his legs around Kurt's waist as he pounds into him. "Fuck Blaine..God..I love you.." Kurt groans.

"IloveyousofuckingmuchKurt!" Blaine says quickly. "Ahhhh, don't stop...Baby! I...I'm...I'm getting close, Kurt..."

Kurt moans, tilting his hips to brush against Blaine's prostate and reaches between them To pump his cock quickly.

"FUCK! Kurt, ooohhhh baby!" Blaine screams, thrusting his hips down.

Kurt feels the heat start to pool in his stomach as he starts to thrust harder. "Blaine!" He moans, pumping his husband's cock faster.

"Kurt, fuck!" Blaine says as he feels that coiling. "I'm about to..."

"SHIT!" Kurt screams as he cums deep inside of Blaine, his hips stuttering.

Blaine tightens his arms around his husband's neck as he cums between them. "Goddamn baby! Fuck," Blaine moans.

They ride out their orgasms together before Kurt pulls out of Blaine softly and helps him stand, holding him close.

His knees are weak. Blaine leans against Kurt."I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too.." Kurt sighs, kissing Blaine's head, holding him up.

"Bed..?" Blaine says, exhausted.

"Definitely .." He said, helping Blaine to the bed and slipping under the covers with him. Kurt kisses Blaine softly and holds his husband close. And this is how it's going to be... Always…


	17. Chapter 17

The next day came early as Kurt flitted around the room, trying to find clothes to bring to Florida, Blaine watching him on the bed.

Blaine watches his husband, thinking about how lucky he is to have Kurt.

Kurt examines his suitcase on the bed which is to the point of bursting. "Maybe I could fit another swimsuit in there.." He says reaching for the zipper.

"You can use mine if you need to. Mine definitely has room. But let me do it..." Blaine says.

"Well.. I mean we are only staying for three days...I already have three in there..." He said, placing his hands on his hips and staring at the suitcase. It was two-thirty in the morning and they planned on leaving at three. Kurt was surprisingly energized without the boost from coffee. The thought of Disney World and the buzz from being married gave him a natural energy.

"Do you really think you will need four? I mean...We'll be at Disney. And well...It is our honeymoon..." Blaine says.

"You can never be too prepared..But three is enough." Kurt said finally, walking back to the closet to return the article of clothing.

"Do you need any help? We've got to head to the car soon."

"No I'll be alright.." Kurt says, placing his skin and hair care products in a separate bag and zipping it quickly.

"Come here..." Blaine says, holding out his hand.

Kurt grabs Blaine's hand smiling.

He pulls Kurt closer, kissing him deeply. "I love you so much."

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck as his husband kisses him. "I love you too.."

"We should get going...Who's driving first?"

"Well how tired are you?" Kurt asks.

"I'm tired, but I can drive if you want." Blaine says.

"No I'll drive first!" Kurt says bouncing slightly. "So you can sleep.." He says kissing Blaine's forehead.

"Okay," Blaine says, smiling. "You ready?"

"Yep!" Kurt says lugging his suitcase off of the bed and grabbing his other smaller bag.

They carry their bags to the car and place them in the back. Blaine climbs into the passenger seat and gets comfortable.

Kurt gets in the car smiling. "I was thinking we could stop in Winnsboro.. in about 11 hours" Kurt said looking over at Blaine as he put on his seat belt.

"Sounds good." Blaine says as Kurt starts the car. "So...I was...umm...wondering something..."

"Hmm?" Kurt says, starting to drive.

"Well...It's about your vows..." Blaine says.

"What about them?" Kurt asks, looking between Blaine and the road.

"Well, first off let me just say that they were just amazing! I was just wondering, how did you know that quote? When you read to me in the bath, we weren't anywhere near that part..." Blaine asks.

Kurt sighed. "I might've...read a little..after that night.." Kurt says quietly.

"Addicting, huh?" Blaine says, laughing.

"It's alright.." Kurt says smiling.

"Mhm," Blaine says, reaching for his husband's hand.

They drive for a few hours, Blaine falling asleep along the way. Kurt stops in West Virginia to fill up on gas and rubs his husband's shoulder gently to wake him up as he pulls up to the pump.

Blaine slowly wakes up, rubbing his eyes. "Where are we?"

"Roanoke!" Kurt says smiling as Blaine blinks sleepily. "Do you want anything from the gas station? I'm going inside to pay so we can fill up."

"Coffee, please." Blaine says groggily.

Kurt slides out of the car and struts into the gas station, paying for the gas and Blaine's big cup of coffee. He walks back outside and hands Blaine the coffee through the window.

"Mmm, Thank you." Blaine says, sipping the coffee. "So...Do you do that on purpose?"

"Do what?" Kurt asks as he starts to pump the gas, leaving the driver door open so he can talk to Blaine.

"The way you walk. It's not so much a walk, but more of a flaunt. It's really...hot."

"No.." Kurt laughs. "I don't do it on purpose."

"Well, I absolutely love it. Like, just the way you move your hips. Wow!" Blaine says, smiling wide.

"Well I'm pretty sure I've been walking in front of you for almost four years.." Kurt said smiling and shaking the pump to get the last bit of gas.

"Yes, you have. And I've noticed every time. I just though I'd ask," Blaine says, giggling a bit.

"Mhmm.." Kurt says, putting the pump up and sliding into the car.

Blaine sips his coffee. "Want some?"

Kurt gratefully grabbed the cup smiling and took a sip before handing it back to Blaine."Thank you.." He said pulling out of the gas station.

"Was there anything you wanted to do on our way?" Blaine asks.

"Not really.." Kurt said, driving onto the interstate and licking the lingering taste of coffee off of his lips."You?"

"Not that I can think of. I'm just really excited to get there."

"Me too!" Kurt said happily, bouncing in his seat a bit.

Blaine reaches forward to turn on his ipod and finds a song for them.

A few hours later the sun is high in the sky and Kurt looks over at his husband, who is smiling to himself. "What are you thinking about?" Kurt asks sweetly.

"Your jeans," Blaine says like it's the most common thing.

Kurt raises an eyebrow.

"They look really amazing on you..." Blaine explains.

Blaine closes his eyes, letting his thoughts take over him as he lets out a slight moan.

"Blaine..." Kurt says, looking over at his husband worriedly."Are you okay?"

"Fine...Just, I really want to suck you off..." Blaine says, eyes still shut.

Kurt almost chokes, his foot slipping and landing on the brake making the car jump before he starts driving again. Eyes wide and breathing ragged.

Blaine's eyes pop open. "Are you okay?" He asks worriedly.

"Yeah...yeah..." Kurt says quickly."That was just…sudden."

"I'm sorry?" Blaine says, feeling a little stupid for even bringing it up.

"No! No...It just.." Kurt cleared his throat."Surprised me..." He said looking at Blaine."I...I...I would like that." He said chuckling.

"Really?" Blaine says smiling, leaning over to run a hand up Kurt's thigh.

"Y-yeah..." Kurt sighed trying to concentrate on the road. There was only one or two cars around them, but they were far enough away.

Blaine kisses Kurt's neck while unbuttoning his jeans.

Kurt moans slightly, leaning into Blaine's kisses.

"Kurt, you're so damn hot," Blaine whispers in Kurt's ear.

Kurt whines, trying desperately to stay focused.

Kurt lifts his hips slightly so Blaine can quickly pull down his jeans and briefs. Blaine leans down leaving a trail of kisses up Kurt's slender thighs.

"Fuck Blaine..." Kurt moaned, shifting in his seat.

Blaine palms Kurt's sudden erection, slowly moving his hand up and down.

Kurt's eyes flutter shut before they snap back open.

Blaine licks at the head of Kurt's cock, tasting the precum.

"Blaine...please.." Kurt moans, gripping the steering wheel.

Blaine swallows Kurt completely, humming around him.

"Fuck!"Kurt gasped, his foot pressing down on the gas slightly harder.

Blaine braces himself to keep from falling, while sucking Kurt harder.

Kurt notices his sudden speeding and slows down trying to keep himself from bucking into Blaine's mouth.

Blaine speeds up his movements, humming once more around his husband's throbbing cock.

"God...Blaine.." Kurt whines. He's so glad that this road is straight."Blaine...I'm close..." He gasps.

Blaine sucks Kurt's cock as hard as he can, bobbing his head and humming.

Kurt cant take it anymore he quickly pulls off to the side of the road, almost slamming on the brakes before burying his hands in Blaine's hair and moaning loudly.

Blaine moans loudly when Kurt pulls at his hair.

Kurt's hips buck up as Blaine moans around him and he starts to cum down his throat.

Blaine swallows every drop of Kurt as his husband rides out his orgasm.

Kurt panted as Blaine sat up, licking his lips.

Blaine smiles, leaning in to kiss Kurt.

Kurt kisses Blaine back softly before pulling his pants back up and smiling."Wow."

"Need me to drive?" Blaine says, laughing a little.

"Yes..." Kurt says laughing.

Blaine smiles, leaning in for another kiss before switching seats.

"I'll be sure to take care of you tonight..."

Blaine moans at the thought. "Can't wait!"

They drive off and Kurt falls asleep a bit later.

Blaine smiles to himself as he sees Kurt peacefully asleep. He drives, listening to the quiet music.

They arrive at a motel around two PM. And Kurt stirs, opening his eyes, blinking into the light.

Blaine pays for a room and carries their bags.

They walk into the room and Kurt collapses on the bed.

"Still tired, baby?" Blaine asks, laying next to him.

"No, I'm just tired of sitting.." Kurt said, looking over at Blaine, "I need to stretch out."

"I know what you mean.." Blaine sighs.

"What are we doing for dinner?" Kurt asks cuddling up to Blaine.

"You want to walk and see what's around?" Blaine suggests.

"In a minute.." Kurt said, burying his face in his husband's neck and kissing softly.

Blaine leans his head back, exposing more of his neck.

Kurt bites down softly, trailing his hands down Blaine's sides.

Blaine shivers at the touch, slightly moaning.

"I missed being close to you.." Kurt sighed, pulling Blaine closer.

"Me too..." Blaine says between sighs.

Kurt turns his head to kiss Blaine deeply, his fingers slipping under the hem of Blaine's shirt.

Blaine rolls his body closer to his husband, moaning against his lips.

Kurt lifts Blaine's shirt up over his head and starts kissing his chest, fingers sliding over his hips.

"Ohh, Kurt," Blaine moans at the touch.

"In..my bag..front pocket.." Kurt says shakily, referring to the lube he brought.

Blaine hurriedly finds the bottle and jumps back on the bed.

Kurt kisses Blaine again and whispers in his ear, "I want you to fuck me Blaine...please..." Kurt pants desperately.

"Oh, God. Yes!" Blaine says, bringing Kurt's shirt over his head.

Kurt moans against Blaine as his husband removes his clothes.

"You're so beautiful, baby," Blaine says, slicking up his fingers.

"I love you.." Kurt whispers.

"I love you too," Blaine replies, sliding a finger over Kurt's entrance.

Kurt gasps his back arching into Blaine's touch.

He slowly enters his husband, curling his finger upwards.

"God, Blaine...Yes.." Kurt moans.

Blaine drops his head to kiss and suck at Kurt's neck, adding another finger inside him.

Kurt gasps at the stretch, whimpering as Blaine sucks on his pulse point.

Blaine moans at Kurt's noises. He's instantly hard. He stretches Kurt before slowly adding one more finger.

"Blaine..." Kurt moans after a minute, "I'm ready.."

He reaches for the lube and slicks up his throbbing cock. Blaine settles himself above Kurt, resting his husband's legs against his shoulders.

Kurt smiles up at his husband."I'm so lucky to have you.." he says quietly.

"We're both lucky," Blaine says, smiling as he slowly presses into Kurt.

Kurt moans softly as he feels Blaine slowly fill him. He moves his legs to wrap them around his husband's waist, pulling him closer.

"Mmmm, Kurt," Blaine moans loudly, pushing himself in deeper.

"Blaine.." Kurt sighs, slowly grinding into him.

"Fuck, baby," he groans against Kurt's neck.

Kurts hand slides up Blaine's back clutching onto the back of his neck as Blaine starts to slide in and out of him smoothly.

Blaine kisses his husband passionately, thrusting a little harder.

Kurt moans against Blaine's lips, clenching around him.

"Oh, god, Kurt...I...I'm close.." Blaine sighs.

"So..so am.." I Kurt pants an his cock rubs against Blaine's stomach.

Blaine strokes Kurt's cock as he cums deep inside of his husband.

Kurt moans loudly, tightening around Blaine as he feels his cum deep inside of him, "Fuck!" He cries as he spills in Blaine's hand, shaking.

Blaine slides slowly in and out of Kurt as he rides it out. He languidly pulls out, laying next to his husband.

Kurt pulls Blaine close, "We just had sex in a skeezy motel.." He says trying not to laugh against his husband's skin.

Blaine can't hold back his laugh. "We sure did..."

"Now I have fulfilled every cliche possible.." Kurt says smiling up at Blaine.

"What were the others...?" Blaine asks.

Marrying the man I fell in love with in high school...and too many to count..but that's the only one that really matters.." He said.

"Awe, you so sweet," Blaine says, giggling.

"I know girl.." Kurt said, sucking his teeth.

Blaine laughs, rolling onto Kurt. "I love you..."

"I love you too.." He says kissing Blaine softly. They lie there a moment before a loud growl erupts from Kurt's stomach.

"Let's go get some dinner...What are you in the mood for?" Blaine asks.

"Food.." Kurt says laughing and looking up at Blaine.

"You want to walk or drive?"

"We can walk." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine gets up to put his clothes back on before they leave.

Kurt dresses as well and they step outside hand in hand. "So where you wanna go?" Kurt says looking around at the nearby buildings.

"I don't mind. You want anything in particular?"

"Let's just walk around until we see something.." Kurt said as they started to walk.

"Alrighty," Blaine says. There's a couple beat up places that Kurt won't even look at, so they keep walking.

"I have a feeling this is going to get harder the further south we go.." Kurt said laughing.

"You don't even know. Just wait until you see their food..." Blaine says, laughing to himself.

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" Kurt asks.

"For you? Bad. But you can still find things you will eat," Blaine says.

"You act like I'm afraid to try new things!" Kurt said looking at Blaine smiling.

"No, no. But things slathered in butter? That's so not you..." Blaine laughs.

"Well...we are on vacation.." He said, looking forward and swinging his and Blaine's hands.

"So, you're up for some grits and eggs? Some boiled peanuts?"

"Grits?" Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

"It's a breakfast thing down south. It's like a grain but people add tons of cheese and butter. Sometimes bacon and eggs." Blaine explains.

Kurt nodded. "Yeah...okay..."

"Too bad it isn't late spring though...You'd probably freak out though..."

"What happens in late spring?" Kurt asked.

"That's when crawfish start coming in..." Blaine says.

"What?" Kurt asks, kneading his eyebrows.

"It's seafood. People buy them live and boil them, adding all kinds of spices, corn on the cob, and potatoes..."

Kurt stares at Blaine. "They don't knock them out or anything? That's cruel.." He whimpers looking at the ground.

"No.." Blaine says, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"How do you know all of this?" Kurt asks looking up at his husband curiously.

"A long time ago, we went on a family trip down to New Orleans and I tried it."

"Was it good?" Kurt asks.

"I love it. Umm...But I don't know how you would handle even seeing how to eat them."

"How?" Kurt looked scared.

Blaine really didn't want to explain this. "Well...You have to remove the head. Some people suck the juice from it. Then you take the tail off and eat the meat..."

Kurt looked like he was going to be sick.

"That look on your face was the same one I had before I tried it."

"I'm never kissing you again.." Kurt said seriously.

"Oh my God." Blaine says, shaking his head. "I was so young. I've brushed my teeth so many times since then. And my tongue has been in your mouth I don't know how many times since this." Blaine says starting to laugh.

Kurt just rolled his eyes and looked forward as they walked.

"How about there?" Blaine says.

"Pablo's?" Kurt asks looking at Blaine. "Sure!"

They walk into the restaurant and are seated. Blaine looks around, this is nothing like home. It's interesting.

Kurt picks up the menu and looks around at the simple restaurant. "This is actually nice." Kurt muses.

"Do you know what you want?" Blaine asks his husband.

"Hmm.." He says eying the menu. "Probably just some rice and beans with a burrito.." He says trailing off. "You?"

"The taco salad," Blaine says, setting down his menu.

"I haven't had Mexican in forever." Kurt said resting his chin in his hand.

"Me neither," Blaine sighs. "It's so yummy!"

"Yummy?" Kurt says smiling.

"You are so cute.." He sighs.

"You're silly." Blaine says, smiling.

They order their food and eat, sharing pleasant conversation. When they finish Blaine starts to pull out his wallet. "No..no, I've got this." Kurt says quickly.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asked.

"Of course." He says smiling and pulling out his own wallet.

Blaine put his back and smiled at Kurt. "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kurt looked up at Blaine. He didn't know what to say, He just looked down again, blushing.

"I love that, after four years, I can still make you do that..." Blaine says sweetly.

Kurt looks back up at Blaine, "Do what?" He asks.

"Blush," Blaine says, smiling.

Kurt looks down and blushes again before laughing, realizing what he did, covering his cheeks with his hands.

Blaine reaches across the table and removes Kurt's hands. "Don't. You're beautiful."

Kurt's blush deepens again and he giggles, "Ugh! Stop it..." He says smiling and squeezing Blaine's hands.

Blaine leans across to kiss Kurt.

Kurt kisses him back for a second before pulling back, realizing where they are. He looks around and some people are staring. He releases Blaine's hands, looking apologetically into Blaine's eyes. He used to be so uncomfortable with PDA until they moved to New York, he forgot that not everywhere was as accepting.

Blaine realizes why Kurt stopped and looked around. Couples everywhere were staring. "Sorry..."

"No..it's not you Blaine, Kurt says sighing as he slips the money into the bill slip. as the people continue staring, Kurt starts to get more and more pissed off.

"I know. I just forget that people aren't always accepting..." Blaine says, wishing the waiter would bring back their change so they could leave.

Kurt crosses his legs and looks around to see a large burly man with a beard staring at them. He looks away for a moment before looking back to see he was still looking at them. "Excuse me, is there a problem?" He said to the man bitterly.

Blaine grabs Kurt's hand. "It's okay. They just aren't used to this. Just look at me. Don't look at them."

Kurt places a hand on his forehead and looks back at Blaine after the man looks down. The waitress brings them their change and bids them a goodnight. Kurt stands quickly after collecting the change. "Let's go Blaine.." Kurt sighs.

Blaine grabs his husband's hand, not caring about the other people watching. He lead's Kurt out of the restaurant and they walk back to the hotel.

Kurt walks to his bag and pulls out his cigarettes. "You wanna come out with me?" He asks frustratedly.

"Yeah," Blaine says, following Kurt. As he lights his cigarette, Blaine walks up and holds Kurt from behind.

"I'm sorry about that Blaine.." Kurt sighs, breathing out smoke.

"Don't be. They're ignorant." Blaine says, pulling Kurt closer to him.

"I just wish that we never had to go through anything like that..Now..when we were younger..and it's going to happen in the future.." He sighed.

"It's not fair. But you'll always have me. I'll be right by your side the whole way." Blaine says, kissing Kurt's neck.

A single tear runs down Kurt's cheek as he takes a drag.

"I promise," Blaine whispers.

Kurt sighs, "I'm sorry.." He says, wiping his eyes. "we're on our honeymoon, I shouldn't be ..." He said.

Blaine turns Kurt around and hugs him. "It's okay, baby. It's not always going to be easy. And we've been stuck in a car all day. It'll be better once we get to Disney." Blaine says reassuringly.

Kurt smiles. "Everything will be better when we get to Disney.."

"It will be perfect. But you have to promise me one thing!"

"What?" Kurt asks.

"I don't care how long it takes. I HAVE to meet Ariel!" Blaine says, jumping up and down.

Kurt laughs, kissing Blaine's cheek before backing up to smoke. "Promise.."

Blaine gets exicted and does a little happy dance.

"You are so cute.." Kurt said smiling.

"I can't help it. If I was a lesbian, I'd be all over Ariel!" Blaine says, still dancing.

"You mean...if you were straight?" Kurt asked trying not to laugh.

"Nope. If I was a lesbian, I'd be a girl. And I'd be all over Ariel because she's a redhead. Which are FREAKS!" Blaine laughs at himself.

"Blaine do you want me to dye my hair red or something?" He said finally laughing.

"No, no. If I was a female, that's what I'd want. Yes, I have thought about it. Don't judge. But we are not female. We are men. And what I want in a man is everything that you are." Blaine says, hugging Kurt again.

Kurt kisses Blaine. "You always know what to say." He said laughing. "But I can honestly say I've never thought about what I would like in a woman.." He said, taking a drag off of his cigarette.

"I try. But being around a whole lot of straight guys and listening to them talk. It makes you think sometimes..." Blaine says.

"Well all I've had is Finn..and he only talked about Rachel." Kurt said shivering at the thought.

"Eww," Blaine says laughing.

"OH DON'T EVEN!" Kurt said laughing, "You're the one who kissed her! Twice.."

"And I'll say it again. Yup, I'm gay."

Kurt started laughing hysterically.

"That is something I do not care to remember."

Kurt finished his cigarette and when they went inside, Blaine insisted on making a fort with the pillows and blankets. They sat under it giggling like they were in high school again.

They lay under there, laughing and talking, for about an hour. "You wanna watch a movie?" Blaine asks Kurt.

"You brought movies?" Kurt asked.

"A couple." Blaine says.

"Like what?" Kurt says, reaching up and brushing his fingers against the sheet.

"A walk to remember, titanic, Twilight...in the land of women..." Blaine lists the movies.

"What do you want to watch?" Kurt asked.

"Titanic is too long. So any of the others."

"A walk to remember?" Kurt asks smiling.

"If you promise to hold me when I start crying," Blaine says, cuddling up to Kurt.

"Promise..but we can't see the TV from in here.." Kurt says, gesturing to the fort around them.

Blaine laughs. "True. Go get comfortable and I'll get it started."

"Okay.." He says kissing Blaine before crawling out of the fort and lying on the bed with the blankets they still had.

Blaine finds the movie and puts in on before laying in the bed in front of his husband.

"I've never seen this.." Kurt says as Blaine cuddles up to him.

Blaine just stares at him with wide eyes.

"What?" He asks, taking in Blaine's expression.

"I can recite this whole movie!"

"I'm guessing it's good then?" Kurt asks.

"You're going to cry." Blaine says.

"You sound exited.." Kurt says looking at Blaine.

"Not about the crying. But it has one of my favorite songs in it."

"What song?" Kurt asks, stroking Blaine's hair.

"Only hope." Blaine says, smiling at Kurt's touch.

"Well let's watch so you can show me.." He said kissing Blaine's forehead.

"Okay," Blaine presses play and scoots closer to Kurt.

Near the end of the movie, Kurt is nearly hysterical.

Blaine has to turn around and hold Kurt.

The credits start rolling and Kurt is sobbing. "W-Why would you make me wat tha-a-at?" Kurt sobs.

"You picked it," Blaine reminds him.

"Don't you s-s-start with me Anderson, that was..was.." He started sobbing again.

"Beautiful, yet very sad." Blaine finishes for him.

Kurt Breathes deeply, trying to compose himself.

"It's okay, baby." Blaine says, pulling him closer.

"Why did she have to die, HE LOVED HER!" Kurt sobbed into Blaine's shoulder.

"The world's a very cruel place."

He sniffed into Blaine's shoulder. "Don't ever leave me.." He said desperately.

"I swear, Kurt. I'll always be here," He says, kissing Kurt's forehead.

When Kurt calms down he looks up at Blaine with red eyes. "And that is why you should never let me watch sad movies.."

"But I love these movies," Blaine says back.

When Kurt calms down he looks up at Blaine with red eyes. "And that is why you should never let me watch sad movies.."

"But I love these movies," Blaine says back.

Kurt smiles sleepily, "But then this happens.." He says, gesturing to himself.

"I'm sorry." Blaine hugs Kurt tightly.

"No it's fine.."Kurt says cuddling closer to Blaine. "This is just why my mom wouldn't let me watch Bambi when I was little." He said chuckling slightly.

"I still cry at that movie!" Blaine exclaims.

"Me too." He sighs.

Blaine leans down to kiss his beautiful husband.

"I love you..." He whispered, his eyelids becoming heavy.

"I love you too," Blaine softly, watching Kurt drift into sleep.


	18. Chapter 18

The next day they got another early start and this time Blaine had more energy than Kurt so he drove. They stopped at a small breakfast place and had a quick meal before the long drive south. A while later Kurt woke to Blaine excitedly chirping, "We're finally in Florida!", bouncing in the driver's seat.

"Hmm?" Kurt asked, rubbing his eyes.

"We're in Florida, baby!" Blaine says excitedly.

"Yaaay.." Kurt said sleepily, but smiling all the same. He leaned his head against the window, closing his eyes. "Now just a few more hours to go..." He yawned.

"You can sleep some more if you need it. I'll wake you when we get there."

"No, no, it's alright..." Kurt said sitting up and stretching. "I just can't wait to get to the hotel." He looked over at Blaine and sat back in his chair.

Blaine smiles widely. "Same here. I'm going to need to stretch a bit. Maybe you can help me with that?" Blaine says looking at Kurt.

"What...what do you mean?" Kurt asks before taking a sip of his water.

"I don't know. Going up to our suite. Roughly pushing you up against the wall. Trailing my fingertips down your sides, gripping your hips, slowly moving to that gorgeous ass..."

Kurt nearly spit out his water. "Blaine!" Kurt said sternly, "We're going to be at Disney World.." he whispered harshly.

"Which makes it more exciting. I would love to slowly undress you, tease you. Bend you over and lightly swirl my tongue around your entrance, before slowly pressing past that tight ring of muscle..."

Kurt felt mortified; he didn't like talking about this stuff when they weren't doing it. He definitely didn't want to talk about it on the way to Disney World. "BLAINE!" Kurt snapped.

"Are you saying you don't enjoy my rimming?" Blaine asks, smiling. "Because the way you moan and fall apart begs to differ."

Kurt brought his fingers up to his ears."Lalalala, I'm not LISTENING."

"Really, Kurt? You're acting so virginal." Blaine says, laughing loudly.

"Blaine! You know...Talking about that stuff makes me uncomfortable!" Kurt said, blushing furiously and removing his hands from his ears. "You were never like this in high school! When did you stop being so...dapper?"

"When I realized I didn't have to try so hard to impress you," Blaine says, smiling his Warbler smile. "And besides, you're not talking about it. I am."

"It's the same thing!" He said, his cheeks an ungodly shade of red.

"You don't seem to have a problem when I'm whispering dirty little things in your ear," Blaine says, not giving up.

"In the bedroom! Not in the car on the way to Disney!" Kurt said quickly.

"I don't see the difference. I love it. I can stop if you'd like, i guess." He sighs.

"Oh, don't act sad," Kurt said sternly.

"I'm not sad. Just a little...umm..."

Kurt's eyes dart down to Blaine's lap. "Oh..."

"You were talking in your sleep...and it just...yeah."

"What was I saying?" Kurt asked, not taking his eyes off of the bulge in Blaine's jeans.

"Mostly, my name. Then your new name. But your voice. It was slightly deeper...filled with...lust..." Blaine says, watching the road.

"Hmm..." he looks back at the road. "That's nice..."

"Very..." Blaine agreed.

Kurt leaned over and kissed and sucked on Blaine's neck for a minute, palming Blaine's erection before leaning back in his own seat. "Well...wake me when we get to Orlando.." Kurt sighed, leaning his head against the window.

Blaine whimpers at Kurt's words. He can't even speak right now.

Kurt smiles to himself at Blaine's noise. "You did this to yourself." He said with closed eyes.

"You're the one moaning my name in your sleep..."

"True..."

Blaine's eyes remain on the road, not wanting to make this worse for himself.

"Do you want me to suck your cock?" Kurt sighs finally.

"Fuck!" Blaine breathes out. "Please, please Kurt. I'll do anything..." He pleads.

Kurt leans over and resumes sucking and biting his husband's neck, his hand slowly trailing down his chest.

Blaine's moan comes out much louder than intended.

Kurt's breathes hotly in Blaine's ear and takes the lobe in between his teeth as his hand snakes down further and he slides his hands over Blaine's bulge.

"God, Kurt!" Blaine moans, trying to focus on the road.

Kurt whispers in Blaine's ear, "What do you want me to do to you again Blaine? ...I don't think you ever told me…" He whispered, lightly petting Blaine's erection through his jeans.

"I...I need your...mouth...please, Kurt!" Blaine panted, trying to keep his eyes open.

"But my mouth is right here..." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's neck.

"On my cock...Please, baby...I need it..." Blaine whines.

Kurt unbuttons Blaine's jeans and pulls out his cock. He wastes no time sinking his mouth over Blaine's throbbing cock.

Blaine has to pull over, not able to focus on the road. "Fuck! Kurt, God!" Blaine screams loudly.

Kurt drags his tongue up Blaine's cock thickly and sucked harder. He bobbed his head faster, moaning deeply.

Blaine stares down as his husband eagerly sucks him off. "You're so damn hot, baby! Fuck!"

Kurt looks up at Blaine before looking back down and sucking Blaine harder, his cock hitting the back of his throat.

"Damn, Kurt! Shit!" Blaine moans, his hand flying into Kurt's hair

Kurt moaned loudly as Blaine tugged on his hair, sending vibrations through his husband's cock.

"GODDAMNKURTSHITDON'TSTOP!" Blaine screamed.

Kurt reached a hand to Blaine's cock, pumping what he didn't cover with his mouth, sucking harder and moaning.

"Ohhhh, Kurt, Kurrrt, Mmmm baby, yesss!" Blaine groans, leaning his seat back.

Kurt reaches with his free hand and scratches down Blaine's stomach.

"So...good...fuck! Baby! Yes!" Blaine moans louder

Kurt pulled off of Blaine and looked at him. "Come for me baby.." he rasped before sinking back Down on Blaine's thick cock.

Kurt's voice was thick with lust. As soon as he felt the warmth if his husband's mouth, he exploded.

Kurt swallowed around Blaine, moaning softly.

"Fuck...Do you...mind...driving?" Blaine said between breaths

Kurt sat up, wiping the corners of his mouth daintily, smiling to himself. "Of course I'll drive.." he said.

Blaine leaned back, closing his eyes. "Mmm, I love you, Kurt Elizabeth Anderson"

Kurt smiled, leaning over to kiss Blaine. "I love you."

Blaine kisses him back before switching seats.

They drove for a while before Kurt gently woke a sleeping Blaine.

"Hmmm?" Blaine says, wiping the sleep away from his eyes.

"Are you hungry? Because your stomach has growled at least five times in the last sixty seconds.." Kurt says smiling fondly.

"Si," Blaine says.

"So you're speaking Spanish now?" Kurt asked chuckling.

"Muy poco. I was having a dream.." Blaine says, yawning.

"About?"

"Rina was teaching you Spanish and you were trying to teach me. It was funny.."

"Yo era un buen maestro?" Kurt asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Definitivamente," Blaine says, winking.

Kurt smiled, laughing slightly, "Where do you want to eat?"

Blaine looks around until something catches his eye. "Waffle house!"

"What?"

"See that building ahead, on the right? Black and yellow sign that says 'Waffle House.' It's one of my favorites!" Blaine says, pointing to the restaurant.

"Alright." Kurt says, pulling into the restaurant.

They stretch when they get out of the car and walk into the restaurant. Blaine orders them coffee and looks at the menu. "You know what you want, babe?"

"I've never eaten here." Kurt said, looking over the laminated menu.

"They aren't up north. They should be though!" Blaine says, still deciding.

"Oh yes, the five star cuisine of the Waffle House." Kurt said smiling.

"Don't make fun," Blaine says laughing. "It really is delicious."

I bet.." he says chuckling. "I think I'm just going to get some hash browns with...cheese and mushrooms.."

"Sounds good." Blaine says, looking up to see their waitress walking towards them.

"Hello boys! What can I get ya sweetie?" She said smiling at Blaine.

"I'll get the double hash browns with extra tomatoes and onions," Blaine says, taking a sip of his coffee.

"And you?" She said looking over at Kurt. "Um….I…" He cleared his throat and told her his order and she thanked them, taking their orders to the kitchen. Kurt crossed his legs and looked out the window, sipping his coffee.

"You alright?" Blaine says, looking at Kurt.

"Oh, yeah.." Kurt scoffed."Sweetie." He said in a mock of the waitress's southern accent.

"Really?" Blaine chuckles. "That's how people talk down here."

"What? So everybody flirts with everyone's husband?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine.

"It's not flirting. It's just how they talk. They call everyone 'sweetie,' 'honey,' and other terms of endearment." Blaine tries to explain.

"Oh.." Kurt said feeling stupid.

"You've never been down here. Don't be embarrassed or anything. It's just something you have to get used to. It's very...different down here."

"Good different?" Kurt asked, sipping his coffee.

"I like it. It's good to be somewhere different sometimes. The only thing that I really don't like is the humidity in the summers!"

"Ugh no...my hair.." Kurt said frowning and tucking a hair behind his ear.

"Don't worry. We missed that weather, thankfully!"

Kurt smiled. The waitress bought their food and left them to their meal. Kurt took a bite. "Oh my God.."

"Yummy, right?"

"This is amazing.." Kurt said, his mouth full.

"I told you. It may not look it, but it's the best!" Blaine said, taking a bite of his.

They finished their meal and paid the bill. "That was...ugh...the best thing I've ever eaten..." Kurt sighed as they walked to the car.

"Same here. What do you want to do now?" Blaine asks, taking Kurt's hand in his.

"Well, if we leave now, we can make it to the park by noon and take the monorail to the resort." Kurt said, swinging his hand in Blaine's.

"Sounds like plan," Blaine says smiling.

They drive under the sign for the entrance to Disney world about 11:45. Blaine was bouncing in the passenger seat.

"KURT! WE'RE HERE!" Blaine says, so excited Kurt's scared he may jump out of the car.

"I know!" Kurt said laughing at his husband as he took the exit to the Magic Kingdom section of the park.

Blaine can't sit still. "We're here! On our HONEYMOON!"

"Yes! Yes!" Kurt said smiling.

"You're the most amazingly, awesomest, sexiest husband EVER!"

"Why me? We both paid for it." Kurt said, paying the parking toll.

"But you wanted this too. And you married me and have to put up with me for the rest of your life!" Blaine says, a big grin spreading across his face.

"True.." He said, smirking at Blaine. Looking around for a parking spot.

Kurt finds a spot and Blaine jumps out of the car, quickly grabbing their bags from the back.

"Are you ready?" Kurt asked, grabbing his bags from Blaine.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" Blaine said, still jumping.

"Alright, come on.." Kurt said, trying to contain his own excitement as they walked through the gates and got on the monorail.

Blaine holds Kurt's hand, trying to contain himself. He's so excited but doesn't want to embarrass Kurt.

The monorail passes the Cinderella castle and Kurt cant contain his excitement anymore. He lets out a shriek, earning a few laughs from other people in the compartment. "I'm sorry; I've just never been here...and...and...the castle." He said pointing and bouncing in his seat, earning a few more laughs. He started to tear up staring at the castle. "Blaine..." he choked.

Blaine watches Kurt's reactions. "You're so cute, Kurt."

"It's just...this is so...magical.." He said, unable to think of any other word to describe it.

"I agree. I wish you could see your eyes, the way they lit up." Blaine says smiling.

Kurt blushed, squeezing Blaine's hand as his eyes followed the castle until it was out of sight.

"I can't wait to just walk around and see everything." Blaine says.

"Me too!" Kurt said, bouncing happily.

Blaine just smiles and holds Kurt close.

When they reach the resort Kurt checks in, proudly using the name, "Kurt Anderson". They take their bags up to the gorgeous room they would be staying in.

Blaine's mouth drops as they walk in. "I...I...Wow..."

"Oh wow..." Kurt gasped.

Blaine drops his bag and picks Kurt up swiftly.

Kurt lets out a little shriek as Blaine suddenly scooped him up. "Blaine!" Kurt giggled.

Blaine smiles widely, leaning in to kiss Kurt.

Kurt sighs into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"So, Mr. Anderson...What would you like to do first?"

"Well..it was a long drive.." Kurt said smiling flirtatiously.

"You want to sleep?" Blaine says teasingly.

"No..." Kurt said, kissing along Blaine's jaw.

"What would you like?" Blaine says, carrying him to the gorgeous bed.

Blaine lays Kurt down on the bed, lying next to him. "You..." Kurt says, his forehead against Blaine's.

Blaine smiles. "I'm all yours." He presses his mouth to his husband's, their lips slowly moving together.

Kurt sighs, melting into Blaine's kiss. He knew this is what he wanted. Blaine was the only one he would ever need.

Blaine kissed Kurt's jaw line, whispering in his ear. "You're so beautiful. I love you so much."

"I love you too.." Kurt whispered, trailing his fingers up and down Blaine's sides.

Blaine lets out a slight moan at Kurt's touch. He slowly pulls at the hem of his husband's shirt.

Kurt lifted his arms up as Blaine removed his shirt.

He took a moment to just take in all of Kurt's beauty, lightly tracing little designs over his bare chest.

Kurt sighed at Blaine's touch, arching his back and tangling his legs in Blaine's.

Blaine leans in for another kiss, rubbing circles on the small of Kurt's back.

Kurt let out a small moan and pulled Blaine's shirt off, raking his fingers down his perfect chest. "You're so beautiful.." Kurt sighed, looking into his husband's beautiful hazel eyes.

Blaine kisses Kurt, deeper now. He starts to kiss his way down Kurt's slender body. "Blaine..." Kurt whimpers as Blaine trails down his body.

Blaine smiles, running his tongue over one of Kurt's nipples.

"Nnggh!" Kurt gasps, his blunt fingernails clawing down Blaine's back.

Blaine rolls his body onto Kurt's, kissing his way down to his gorgeous hips and lightly biting.

Kurt moaned softly, his hips rising up under Blaine's lips. He knew no one else could ever make him feel like this.

Blaine unbuttons Kurt's jeans, slowly sliding them off before returning to his hips.

Kurt sighed as his jeans were removed. His boxer briefs offering much less resistance to his very hard cock.

Reaching under Kurt, Blaine lightly grips his ass and leaves little kisses along Kurt's erection.

Kurt lets out a quiet moan and Blaine slips off his underwear, continuing to plant kisses on and around Kurt's member.

Blaine slowly but roughly slides his warm tongue up Kurt"s length.

"Blaine!" Kurt whimpers grabbing at the sheets.

Blaine lightly sucks Kurt's head into the wet heat of his mouth, slightly moaning.

Kurt's hands travel to Blaine's hair and he moans softly. "Yes...Blaine..please.."

Blaine takes as much of Kurt's cock as he can, reaching up to run his nails down his husband's chest.

"Oh God...Blaine!" Kurt moans loudly, tightening his fingers in his husband's curls.

As Kurt pulls at his hair, Blaine moans around Kurt, sending vibrations through his body.

Kurt pulls Blaine up to his face and kisses him passionately. "If you don't stop that I'm gonna cum before I get to make love to you..." Kurt whispers against Blaine's lips.

A deep moan escapes Blaine's lips. "Kurt, I want you so bad..."

Kurt kisses Blaine deeply and starts to unbutton his husband's jeans. Kurt got up quickly and got the lube out of his bag. He returned to the bed and peeled Blaine's jeans and underwear off. He put the lube on the nightstand and got on top of Blaine. Kissing him deeply again, pressing their chests and hips together.

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine moans against his husband's lips, trailing his fingers down Kurt's back.

Kurt leans back to rest on his knees and slicks up his fingers; sliding them into Blaine one at a time slowly stretching his husband until he had three fingers inside of him. He leaned forward, planting little kisses on Blaine's lips, and working his fingers in and out of him.

Blaine leans his head back into the pillow, moaning loudly. "Kurt, baby, I...I'm ready..."

Kurt slowly removes his fingers out of Blaine and uses the lube to slick up his cock. He positions himself at Blaine's entrance and he plants a kiss on Blaine's forehead before slowly easing inside of him.

Blaine wraps his legs around Kurt's waist. "Unnngghhhh, Kurt!"

"Blaine!" Kurt moaned, slowly sliding in and out of that tight heat.

Blaine pulls Kurt down, kissing him passionately.

Kurt loved how Blaine's tongue slipped over his, the way he clenched around him and how closely he held him. The way he moaned Kurt's name, and the little whines he made when Kurt hit that spot inside of him. "I love you...so much." Kurt panted, thrusting into Blaine faster.

"Uunnnnggghh, Kurt! Fuck! Baby, I love...you too! Ohhhh!" Blaine moans.

Kurt gripped Blaine's hips, thrusting into him harder. "Blaine...unh!...Fuck!"

Blaine bucks his hips, meeting Kurt's every thrust. Kurt's thick cock presses against Blaine's prostate, almost sending him over the edge. "Kurt...I...I...so...close!"

Kurt pushes himself deeper into Blaine, moaning loudly, resting his lips on Blaine's neck."Oh god...Blaine..I..I.." Kurt gasped. He bit down on Blaine's collar bone as he felt the heat coiling low in his stomach, his hips stuttering in rhythm.

Blaine cums between them as Kurt bites him. His moans get louder as he rides out his orgasm, continually thrusting onto Kurt.

Blaine's muscles tighten and flutter around Kurt and it pushes him over the edge. "Blaine!" Kurt almost screams, spilling himself into Blaine, thrusting through his blinding orgasm.

Blaine wraps himself around Kurt as he tries to slow his rapid breathing. "Kurt, I love you so much..."

"I love...I love you too.." Kurt said, his breathing ragged. He grabs Blaine's left hand and kisses the ring on his finger.

Blaine cuddles closer. "I thought you were opposed to sex at Disney..." Blaine says laughing.

Kurt laughed before slowly pulling out of Blaine and lying next to him. "I had no problem with that.." he sighed. "I was half expecting to look over and see Ariel.." Kurt chuckled.

"Don't freak out...But that would've been hot..." Blaine says, giggling at himself.

Kurt laughs, burying his face in the pillow.

"Have you ever thought of anything like that?" Blaine asked, not sure how this would go.

"Not really..I don't want anyone seeing you fall apart but me.." Kurt said kissing Blaine softly.

"I like that idea. And I love falling apart for you!" Blaine says.

Kurt smiled. "Yeah...I mean...it wouldn't be awful, but knowing someone is watching me...it would make me insecure... you remember how hesitant I was about my body when we first started having sex." Kurt said.

"True." Blaine says. "And the way you put it, I don't want anyone seeing you that way. The way that I make you feel. I like knowing that it's for and because of me."

Kurt smiled. "Yeah...I love you Blaine." Kurt said, grabbing his hand and running his fingers over Blaine's wedding band.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine says smiling.

"Do you want to go to the park today or go first thing tomorrow morning?" Kurt asked his husband.

"You want to walk around today, get the feel of the place and all? Then do everything tomorrow?"

"Sure," Kurt said, kissing Blaine's forehead.

"It's up to you. But either way, I need a shower..." Blaine says.

"Me too.." Kurt says. "But you can go first if you want.." He kissed Blaine's nose.

"Oh," Blaine says. "Sure."

Kurt saw Blaine's disappointed expression. "Do you want me to shower with you Blaine?" Kurt asked smiling.

"If you'd like to," Blaine responds, suppressing a smile.

Kurt kisses Blaine and stands, walking to the bathroom.

Blaine watches Kurt as he walks away. God, he has the most beautiful man ever!

Kurt starts the shower and once the water is at a good temperature he steps inside.

Blaine follows in after him, letting the warm water pour over them.

They wash each other and step out to go get dressed. Kurt lifts up his suitcase on the bed and unzips it.

Blaine carefully opens his, pulling out a simple, comfortable outfit for the day.

"Blaine?" Kurt asks, staring into his suitcase.

"Yeah, babe?"

"Why is your Dalton blazer in my suitcase?

"When I was packing, I saw it. It's really sentimental to me. When we met, I was wearing it. When we first kissed, I was wearing it. So many memories. I guess it's like a remembrance of our very beginning. And seeing how we're now on our honeymoon, I just kind of felt like I should bring it..." Blaine explained.

Kurt started tearing up. "Blaine.."

"Kurt, are you okay?" Blaine asks, getting up to hold Kurt.

"Yeah..I just.." Kurt sniffed.

Blaine pulled his husband close. "I love you. I have since the first time I saw your face..."

Kurt started crying softly, kissing Blaine as the tears ran down his cheeks. "I love you too.."

Blaine smiled, leaning up to kiss Kurt. "You ready to go see Disney?"

Kurt sniffed, wiping his tears. "Yeah.." he said smiling

They finished getting dresses, grabbed their camera and headed out the door.

When they finally got inside the Magic Kingdom, it wasn't as crowded as Kurt thought it was going to be, but not many people make plans to go to Disney in October. Kurt and Blaine walked hand in hand down Main Street and Blaine stopped dead in his tracks when he saw the hat shop. "What is it Blaine?" Kurt asked looking back at his husband.

He point to the shop, grabbing Kurt's hand tighter and pulling him faster.

Kurt stepped into the shop and saw the different colored Mickey Mouse hats. He smiled at his exited husband.

Blaine tried on all of them. His favorite was the hot pink. He turned to his husband, "What do ya think?"

"I think you're adorable.." Kurt said smiling.

"You want one?" Blaine asked. He was definitely getting one for him.

"I don't know, i just got my hair how I wanted it and..." Kurt started, and then saw Blaine's puppy dog eyes. "Oh alright…pick one out for me…" he said smiling.

"Yayyy!" Blaine said, picking out a pretty blue one. "This one matches your eyes!"

Kurt took it smiling, "Let's go buy these.." he said taking Blaine's hand

They walked to the register and bought the hats. "Did you put sunscreen on? I mean, i know its not hot or anything, but you burn so easily."

"Shit!" Kurt yelped, "I knew there was something I forgot!" Kurt said, his eyes wide behind his baby blue Ray Bands.

"That's why I asked. Want to buy some? Or do we need to go back to the room?"

"Ugh I don't know.." Kurt said, scratching his Mickey Mouse ear clad head

"It's up to you, babe. I don't mind either way. I just don't want you to burn and be miserable." Blaine says.

Kurt put his hands on his hips. "Well, I think I'll be alright." He said smiling at his husband. "Come on.." he said, grabbing his hand. They covered most of the park that day, but Blaine insisted they stop at the Princesses to take pictures.

They take pictures with all the princesses. Blaine just about dies when he meets Ariel. He's jumping up and down like a little kid on Christmas.

Kurt takes Blaine's picture with the princess before switching with him so Blaine could take his. Kurt walks up to Ariel and stands next to her. "Hello!" She said cheerily. "Well hi!" He said, they posed for a picture before Kurt turned to her. "So you're a redhead huh? I hear they're freaks, and my husband loves you so...if you ever wanna..you know...let me know." He said quietly before Blaine walked over to a Kurt and a mortified Ariel, they turned to go and Blaine waved an enthusiastic goodbye to all the princesses and started to walk with Kurt who was trying to contain his laughter.

Blaine is sure today can't get any better. He turns to wave at Ariel and sees the look on her face. "Uhh, Kurt? What did you say to her?"

Kurt bursts into laughter doubling over himself and after several attempts that were cut off with laughter he finally got it all out.

Blaine's eyes go wide. "You didn't?" He says laughing.

"Oh god.." Kurt breathes wiping a tear. "I just HAD to, you know?" He said smiling.

"I can't even imagine what she's thinking," Blaine chuckles. "You're the best."

"I think what I just did verifies my ticket to hell.." Kurt laughed, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"Well, I'll be sitting right next to you," he says, giving Kurt's hand a little squeeze

Kurt leaned over and kissed Blaine before they continued their tour before Kurt saw Prince Charming in all of his princely glory. They walked up to him and Kurt was close to hyperventilating when Charming offered to try the slipper on Kurt and Kurt let out one of those snorting laughs, blushing furiously before politely declining, trying to control his exited laughter. Pictures were taken before they resumed their tour.

"Ugh, how do I always manage to make myself look stupid?" Kurt sighed, swinging his and Blaine's hands between them as they walked.

"Should I be worried about you running off with Prince Charming?" Blaine teases

"Possibly." Kurt says seriously before laughing and cuddling up to Blaine as they walked. "But when you think about it...you are my Prince Charming. Kurt says smiling.

"You're so cute, baby." Blaine says, wrapping his arm around his husband.

They walk around the park until it grows dark and the electrical parade begins. Kurt watches his husband as his eyes light up with a childlike glow as the twinkling parade floats pass by. Kurt laughed as he saw Blaine narrow his eyes at Prince charming who was on a passing float. "Really Blaine?" Kurt laughed.

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Blaine sighs.

Kurt laughs, pulling Blaine in front of him and wrapping his arms around his waist as they watch the rest of the parade. Afterwards they decide to eat at Tony's. "This is the restaurant like in lady and the tramp!" Kurt gasps as they sit down, he bounces in his seat.

Blaine laughs. "You going to order spaghetti and do the meatball thing too?"

"I was planning on it.." Kurt says smiling shamelessly at his husband, not even bothering to look at the menu.

"You're going to push it with your nose and all? You're adorable." Blaine smiles across the table.

"Well maybe not my nose...but, pretty much in the same ballpark." Kurt said giggling. The waitress came and they ordered one large plate of spaghetti and meatballs to share. Kurt smiled at his husband. "Have you had a good day? I mean...even though we really havent done anything yet.." he said, resting his chin in his hand.

"It's been one of the best days of my life," Blaine sighs. "Definitely in the top three."

"Three?" Kurt asks, sipping his water. "What are the other two?" He asked curiously.

"Our wedding and reception day/night is number one. Then there's the night I gave you the promise ring..." Blaine explains

Kurt smiles and reaches across the table to grab Blaine's hand. "I love you...and I'm so glad I make you happy. When I first met you…I thought that there was no way that this amazing, beautiful talented boy could ever like me..." Kurt said tearing up. "And now we're married.." he sighed.

"We were so young. I saw your face and thought 'who is this guy? I have to get to know him.' and look at us now. For years later, stronger than ever." Blaine says, tracing tiny circles on Kurt's hand.

Kurt sighed smiling at Blaine, squeezing his hand. "I'll never forget that first kiss..." Kurt says.

Kurt smiled at his husband. "I'll never forget that first kiss..." He sighed happily.

"Me neither. It was...just...there aren't words for it."

"You looked so cute in your blazer.." Kurt smiled, chuckling a bit.

Blaine blushed, looking down a little.

Kurt smiled at his adorable husband. "What? Why are you blushing? You knew you looked good Blaine Warbler." Kurt said softly and smiling, running his fingers across Blaine's

Kurt smiled at his adorable husband, "What? Why are you blushing? You know you looked good Blaine Warbler..." he said softly, laughing.

"It's silly. Back then, well, when I met you, I tried so hard. I stressed over my hair and everything had to be perfect. I never really cared until I saw you..."

"Really?" Kurt smiled. "I assumed you were always clean cut, dapper Blaine." He said.

"Well, in a sense, yes. But I never tried to impress anyone. It was just me. Then I met you and I wanted you to feel the way I felt. But I wasn't going to push you into anything," Blaine explained

"I was actually afraid of pushing you away.." Kurt said, smiling at how ridiculous it seemed now.

"You had so much going on at the time, I didn't want to scare you or push you into a relationship. It may have taken a while, but look at us now." Blaine said smiling wide.

Kurt leaned across the table and kissed Blaine. "I'm glad things happened the way they did then.." he said smiling.

Kurt leaned across the table and kissed Blaine. "I'm glad things happened the way they did then.." he said smiling.

"Me too.." Blaine says, smiling

The waitress brought out their food and Kurt smiled as Blaine took one of the longer noodles and put the end in his mouth winking at Kurt. Kurt blushed and grabbed the other end in his mouth. They sucked in the noodle and met in the middle with a kiss. When Kurt pulled away he tried to hold back a laugh. "You are so cute..." he said swallowing.

Blaine smiled sweetly. "I can't help it that we're both little Disney kids inside."

Kurt smiled. "I didn't really start watching Disney movies again until we started dating…mostly because our dates usually consisted of Disney movie nights.." Kurt said, grabbing his fork and starting to eat.

"Well...I am a Disney kid at heart" he said laughing.

"I really only stopped watching them because me and my mom always watched them together.." He said looking down at the pasta. "But you renewed my faith in Disney.." he said smiling up at Blaine fondly.

Blaine's eyes start to tear up. "I love you.." He whispers.

"I love you too.." Kurt said, trying to hold back his tears at the memories, blinking them away quickly. The finished their meal, talking about what they were going to do over the next two days before Blaine paid the bill and they made their way back to the hotel. When they got inside, Kurt put the little souvenirs they got in his suitcase.

Blaine lays on the bed and sighs. "I couldn't have imagined a better day."

Kurt changes into pajamas and lies down next to Blaine, laying his head on his husband's chest. "Me either. Tomorrow will be fun too.." he said closing his eyes and breathing in Blaine. He had this scent...it was like rain water and cinnamon.

Blaine puts an arm around his husband. "Hey Kurt? Umm...Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah.." Kurt sighed happily.

"I was just curious. But if you don't want to talk about it, I understand. But I was just curious about your mom..."

Kurt's breath hitched for a moment, but slowly relaxed afterwards. "What do you want to know?" He asked, his eyes still closed.

Kurt's breath hitches for a moment before he slowly relaxes. "What do you wanna know?" He asked, eyes still closed.

"What was she like? Was she like you?" Blaine asks.

Kurt was silent for a moment. "She was the kindest person I ever knew...My dad always said I looked just like her…And she was a Broadway freak, hence my first name." He said smiling.

Kurt was silent for a moment. "She was the kindest person I ever knew...My dad always says I look just like her...And she was a Broadway freak...hence my first name.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine smiles. "I bet she was beautiful. I wish I could've met her. She'd be so proud of who you are."

"Do you want to go visit her? If we ever go back to Lima.." Kurt asked, holding Blaine closer.

"She would have loved you.." He sighs.

"I'd like that. If you wouldn't mind." Blaine says, holding Kurt.

"No..I just don't see why I hadn't thought of taking you to see her sooner." He said softly, a tear running down his cheek.

"I'd really love to do that. I just didn't want to hurt you by bringing her up,"

"It's always going to hurt.." Kurt said quietly. "I just wish she could have met you..I wish she could have seen how happy you make me.."

Tears slowly stream down Blaine's face. "I wish that too."

Kurt felt Blaine's chest quiver under his head and he looked to see him crying. "Blaine.." Kurt said, wiping his own tears and scooting up to hold him, Blaine burying his head in the crook of his neck. "I love you.." Kurt whispered.

"I love you too." Blaine says, starting to get a hold of his tears. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be crying on our honeymoon. I've just always wondered.."

"It's alright Blaine.." Kurt says. "It just lets me know how much you really care."

"I really do, Kurt. More than words can explain."

Kurt lifted Blaine's face kissing him softly. "I love you.."

"I love you too," Blaine says, looking into Kurt's eyes.

"I wish I could just marry you all over again.." Kurt said, looking into Blaine's hazel eyes.

"There's no law against it..." Blaine says smiling.

Kurt smiles, leaning in to kiss Blaine again. before they lie down holding each other, chest to chest.

"I'm so lucky to have you for a husband," Blaine says sweetly.

"I'm the lucky one.." Kurt said softly as they slowly fell asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

The next two days were amazing. Kurt went on every ride with Blaine (including Space Mountain in which he vowed, "Never again" as if it were a mantra). After the long two-day drive home, they pulled into the apartments and as soon as they walked into the door, Kurt collapsed onto the couch face-first. "I'm so glad to be home..." he mumbled.

Blaine yawns, sitting on the floor next to the couch. "Me too. Really glad!" He says, reaching up and rubbing small circles on his husband's back.

Kurt looks down at Blaine. "So..Now that all that is over with, what are we doing for your birthday?" Kurt said, recalling Blaine's birthday was in early November.

Blaine takes a second to think. "I completely forgot about that...I don't know."

"You completely forgot about your birthday?" Kurt asked, sitting up.

"Yeah, I did. I was focusing on the wedding and honeymoon. I guess it just slipped my mind..."

"Well we have to do something.." Kurt protested.

"Did you have anything in mind?" Blaine asks.

"It's your birthday.." Kurt said smiling and sinking down off of the couch next to Blaine. "Do you just want to do something simple?...Me and you?" He rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Well, honestly...I'd actually prefer that." Blaine says, taking Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled at the simple gesture of Blaine grabbing his hand. "And what do you want for your birthday?" Kurt asked, smiling.

Blaine tries to think of something he wants. "I don't know. There's not really anything I need. You've already given me the best thing I could ever have."

"Oh, don't give me that.." he said, looking up and kissing Blaine's jaw. "I'm sure I'll figure something out.." he giggled.

"Really. There isn't anything I can think of. But I know you. You always find something that is just perfect for the occasion." Blaine says smiling.

"Most likely.." Kurt sighed happily, closing his eyes.

Blaine yawns as he cuddles close to Kurt, resting his head against his husband's chest.

"You sound tired.." Kurt says, stroking a hand through Blaine's curls.

"Mmm, very," Blaine says. He loves when Kurt plays with his hair. It relaxes him.

"Do you wanna go lie down in the bed with me?" Kurt asked softly.

"I'd really like that," Blaine says, his eyes closed.

Kurt leans down to kiss Blaine softly before helping him up and they walk into the room, change and slip under the covers. "Mmmm I missed this bed.." Kurt says, cuddling into the mattress.

Blaine's body trembles a little when Kurt moans. "Me too. So...So soft!" Blaine whispers.

"You're such a puppy.." Kurt giggled, watching his husband wiggle around under the sheets.

Blaine turns quickly to face Kurt. He gasps and stares at his husband with wide eyes.

"What?" Kurt asks staring back at Blaine.

Blaine hops up on his knees, bouncing like a little kid. "Can we get a puppy, Kurt! Pleeeaassseeeeeee?"

"A puppy?" Kurt asked looking at Blaine with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes! It would be so fun!" Blaine says excitedly. "Unless...you don't want too."

"Blaine.." Kurt laughed. "We can go look today if you want...an early birthday present."

"REALLY?" Blaine almost yells. "That would be the perfectest gift!"

"Perfectest?" Kurt says smiling at his husband.

Blaine jumps on top of Kurt, pinning him down. "The perfectest!" he repeated.

"You seem a lot less tired now.." Kurt said, smiling up at Blaine.

"I'm excited! All the sleepiness left the building!" Blaine says, bouncing again.

Kurt laughed, shifting under Blaine. "I love you so much.." he said, placing his hands on his husband's hips.

"I love you too!" Blaine says, leaning down and pressing a hard kiss to Kurt's beautiful lips.

Kurt sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

Blaine rolls his body on top of Kurt, slowly grinding on him.

Kurt moaned lightly and pulled away from the kiss. "I didn't know puppies would make you so excited, he joked, laughing a bit.

"Excited in general? Yes. Excited, excited, no. You did that," Blaine says, kissing his husband again.

Kurt smiled as Blaine kissed him gain, pushing his hips up to meet Blaine's.

"Unnghhh," Blaine moans, tracing his fingertips under the hem of Kurt's shirt.

Kurt whines as he feels Blaine's fingertips trace along his skin, he trails his nails down Blaine's back, pulling him closer.

Blaine slips to Kurt's neck, kissing him. He whispers in his husband's ear, "I'm gonna ride you so hard, Kurt..."

"Fuck...Blaine.." Kurt moans, thrusting his hips into Blaine's arousal.

Blaine grips Kurt's wrists, pinning them above his head and grinding down harshly onto Kurt.

Kurt moans as Blaine pins him down. For some odd reason, he just realized how much he loves being held down. "Blaine.." He gasps, staring up at Blaine with lust blown eyes.

"Yes, baby?" Blaine says, his mouth darting to Kurt's neck.

"I- I just..oh god yes.." Kurt moans as his husband sucks on his pulse point.

"Mmmm, Kurt. What do you want? Tell me exactly what you'd like!" Blaine says, thrusting hard.

Kurt can barely think straight. Between Blaine sucking and biting on his neck, holding him down, and thrusting into him, he's lucky he can remember how to breathe. "I want..I want you to ride me..please Blaine.."

"I'm not sure you're ready yet..." Blaine says. He slowly strips, Kurt's eyes never leaving his body. Blaine disappears to the closet, bringing back the handcuffs. "Strip." Blaine orders.

Kurt quickly obliges, tossing his clothes off the bed and staring up at Blaine as his eyes roam all over Kurt's pale slender frame.

Blaine slowly walks to the bed, handcuffing Kurt's wrists to the headboard. Starting at Kurt's neck, he slides his tongue down his body, ever so slowly. Blaine trails a calloused hand up Kurt's thigh, reaching for his ass. He grabs him roughly, slowly running a fingertip over Kurt's entrance.

Kurt whimpers as he feels Blaine's finger at his entrance, his hips bucking upward and then thrusting back down into Blaine's hands, feeling exposed at the way the handcuffs keep him stretched out over the sheets.

Blaine opens Kurt's legs wider. He slides between his thighs, lightly circling Kurt's entrance with his tongue.

"Blaine!" Kurt gasps, writhing against the mattress. The feeling of Blaine's tongue against him sent him into a daze. He started moaning incoherent swears and some words he was pretty sure didn't exist.

"You're so hot, Kurt." Blaine says, getting up to straddle him. Blaine grinds on top of Kurt, "Are you ready for me?"

"Yes..Yes.. Please Blaine.. I just..yes.." Kurt panted.

Blaine reaches for the lube, slicking up his fingers. He reaches behind him and slowly starts to stretch himself.

Kurt moans watching Blaine. All he wants to do is reach out and touch Blaine as he watches him stretch himself, but the thrill of being unable to move is exhilarating. "Blaine..Please." Kurt whines, throwing his head back onto the pillow.

Blaine lifts himself to slick up Kurt's wonderfully hard erection before lining himself against him.

Kurt tried to thrust up into Blaine, but Blaine quickly pulled away giving a disapproving look.

"No, no...Have patience, Kurt..." Blaine teases, running his nails up and down Kurt's slender sides.

Kurt shivered at the touch. "I'm sorry.." He gasped, not really sure why he was apologizing.

Blaine leans down, lightly biting down on Kurt's nipple.

Kurt almost screamed at the sensation, his back arching. "God Blaine!"

Blaine can't wait any longer once he hears Kurt scream. He leans back, grinding down hard

Kurt moans loudly, his whole body feels like it's on fire and he enters Blaine. He thrusts up, meeting Blaine with every movement, reveling in the feeling of that tight heat.

"UUUNNNGGHHHH! FUCK!" Blaine yells. "Baby, fuck, mmmmm!"

Kurt was going crazy not being able to touch Blaine. The way his body rolled and grinded as he took Kurt's thick member.

"Kurt...Kurt...Fuck me, baby..." Blaine moans loudly, thrusting down harder.

"Fuck!" Kurt moans as he thrusts up harder into Blaine, not taking his dilated eyes off of his husband's beautiful face as his pleasure danced across it, eyes closed and his mouth hanging open.

"Kurt...Fuck...I...I..." Blaine screams, not being able to even finish a thought.

"Blaine!" Kurt groaned. He was completely falling apart as his fingers frantically searched for something to grab.

"Oh, FUCK! Now, Kurt! I...I'm about...to...fuck! Cum for me baby!" Blaine moans in Kurt's ear.

"God.." Kurt moans as he thrusts into Blaine a few more times before his hips started stuttering in rhythm. His orgasm hit him like a train as he thrust into Blaine once more, staying as deep inside of him as he could as he filled his husband, screaming his name.

Blaine feels Kurt fill him. He bucks his hips, his hands flying to Kurt's hair as he cums between them. "Fuck, Kurt," Blaine moans.

Kurt moans at Blaine's hands pulling his hair and the feeling of Blaine's cum splashing onto his stomach and chest.

Blaine slowly slides off of Kurt after they ride out their orgasms. He takes the handcuffs off of his husband before taking Kurt in his arms tightly.

"Oh my god.." Kurt pants against Blaine's chest.

"Best way to end our honeymoon!" Blaine sighs. "Damn, Kurt...that...was just...i can't even explain."

"Oh my God..." Kurt repeats, unable to catch his breath.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..I think.." Kurt says smiling.

"I fucking love you so much, Kurt," Blaine sighs.

"I love you too.." Kurt says, pulling Blaine closer and kissing his chest endearingly.

Blaine holds Kurt, tracing little designs on his husband's thigh.

"That was amazing.." Kurt smiles up at Blaine.

"I agree...So amazing!" Blaine says, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"We should probably get ready to go to the pet store.." Kurt sighed happily.

"Yesss!" Blaine says, once again forgetting how tired he was.

Kurt smiled and slowly got up and walked to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Blaine follows Kurt, cleaning up before getting dressed. "What kind of puppy you wanna get?"

Kurt looked over at Blaine who was literally bouncing with excitement. "It depends on what's there." He said, slipping on his pea coat and grabbing a scarf.

"True. I want something little. Something I can hold and play with. And she's gotta be oober cute!" Blaine starts naming off his check list.

"So you've already decided for it to be a girl?" he says smiling, wrapping the scarf around his neck.

"Yes!" Blaine says smiling. "Well...I mean unless you wanted a boy."

"This is your puppy Blaine." Kurt said laughing and grabbing his bag off of the chair.

"But I want her to be ours..."

Kurt couldn't help but smile. "Alright..she'll be ours..and I'm fine with her being a girl.." Kurt said smiling.

"You're the best!"

"Come on, let's go." Kurt said smiling as he walked into the living room grabbing his keys out of the bowl.

Blaine grabs Kurt's hand as they walk to the car. "Thank you, thank you, thank you, Kurt!"

Kurt giggled at his husband; he was such a little kid. They got in the car and drove to the nearest pet store. Blain nearly jumped out of the car, bouncing as he waited for Kurt to step out.

"So...I was thinking about something tiny...that doesn't shed...and PLAYFUL!"

They walked into the pet shop. "I like the sound of no shedding.." He said, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"I thought you would," Blaine says, leading Kurt to the puppies.

Kurt smiled at the pen they had set up. Little puppies jumping playing and sleeping. A couple had themselves propped up on the sides of the cage, begging for Kurt and Blaine to pet them.

Blaine sees a little beagle and picks her up. She licks Blaine's face, wiggling around in his arms.

"She's cute.." Kurt says, reaching over to scratch behind one of her ears.

"Absolutely adorable..." Blaine sighs.

Kurt watches Blaine as he holds the puppy and he can tell that Blaine has fallen in love with her. The way his eyes light up as he looks down at her and how he laughs when she quickly turns her head to surprise Blaine with licks. "Is this the one you want?" Kurt smiled.

Blaine giggle, "Yes...She's perfect!"

Kurt goes to the cashier and he helps them get everything they need done and papers signed. Kurt buys a Kennel, collar, leash, etc.. They walk out of the pet store, Blaine giggling giddily as the puppy wiggles in his arms.

Blaine sits in the car, the puppy in his lap. He plays with her while they drive home. "What should we name her?"

"Do you have any ideas?" Kurt asked as he watched the puppy chew on Blaine's finger.

"I have nothing. But I want something different. Something no one else would think of..." Blaine says pondering.

Kurt looks down at the puppy who cocks her head at Kurt. "Elphaba.." he says, recalling his favorite musical and the beautiful name of the main character.

Blaine looks at the puppy. "I'm gonna make you POPULAR!" he says, laughing. "i like it!"

Kurt smiled as Blaine cuddled Elphaba close. "I'm glad you like her."

"I absolutely love her!" Blaine coos, kissing her head.

They drive back to the apartment and Blaine quickly bounds inside to the elevator, Elphaba in his arms. Kurt smiles as he hears Blaine call her "Elphie" and grabs the bags of Elphaba's things walking in after Blaine.

Blaine leans over and kisses Kurt. "You want to hold her?"

They walk into the apartment and Kurt sets his bags down. "Sure!" He says, looking at the over-exited ball of fur. He had never really been one for animals, but maybe he could make an exception for Blaine.

Blaine sits down on the couch, watching Kurt hold Elphie.

Kurt holds her away at arm's length away. "You are kind of cute.." he sighs as Elphaba cocks her head, staring at him with eyes large with excitement, her tail wagging furiously.

Blaine looks at his husband. "Do...Do you not like dogs?"

"I've never had one.." he says, setting the puppy in his lap.

"I've always wanted one. But we traveled too much.." Blaine says, reaching over to pet their puppy.

Kurt pets Elphaba as she starts to climb up his body, reaching his face, licking him generously. "Okay! Okay!" Kurt laughs grabbing the puppy and handing her to Blaine. "Well you have one now.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine takes her back, letting her crawl up and down his body. She walks around in little circles before settling down and curling up on Blaine's chest.

Kurt is silent a moment before looking back up at Blaine. "Are you happy?.. Not just because of her but..In general.." he asked, not really sure why he did.

Blaine turns around, putting his head in Kurt's lap. "I can honestly say that I have never been happier. I married my best friend. I'm in college. I have a puppy. I don't see anything wrong." Blaine says, looking up at Kurt. "Are you...?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" Kurt asks smiling and stroking Blaine's hair.

Blaine closes his eyes at the touch. "Just making sure. You just kind of threw me off guard. But I'm glad you're happy."

Kurt continues petting Blaine as he watches Elphaba fall asleep on his husband's chest. "I love you.." he whispers, looking down at Blaine.

"Mmm, I love you too, Kurt. Always.." He says, smiling widely.

Kurt feels Blaine's breathing even out as he falls asleep on Kurt's lap. Kurt continues stroking Blaine's hair as he sleeps, the small bundle of hair curled up on his chest. Kurt reaches for the remote and switches it on, watching TV while his husband sleeps. About an hour later Elphaba wakes up and stretches, yawning in the most adorable way before trotting up to Blaine and licking his nose.

Blaine crinkles his eyes, shaking his head. "What?" He says, slowly waking up.

Kurt laughs as Elphaba puts her paws on both of Blaine's cheeks, continuing her assaults on Blaine's eyes and nose.

Blaine picks her up and puts her against his chest. "She's so cute!"

Elphaba barks in appreciation. And Kurt can't help but laugh. "You two are like twins.." he chimed.

Blaine giggles, pressing a little kiss on Elphie's head. "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yes?" Kurt asks, reaching over to pet Elphaba.

"I...I just want to thank you..." He says, looking up at Kurt

"For what?" Kurt questions, looking down into Blaine's kind eyes.

"Well...For everything. But especially for calling my father..." Blaine sighs, closing his eyes. "That was the most incredible thing anyone could've ever done for me..."

"You don't have to thank me for that Blaine.." Kurt said softly, muting the television. "I know. It just means a lot to me. More than I can explain..."

"I know.." Kurt soothed, running his hand along Blaine's jaw.

Blaine brings Kurt's hands to his lips, kissing his pale, slender fingers.

Kurt smiles at the touch.

"You really are the most amazing husband..." Blaine sighs.

"So are you.." Kurt sighed happily. "Is there anything you want for dinner?" Kurt asked, running his fingertips over Blaine's lips.

Blaine slides his tongue up Kurt's index finger. "Doesn't matter..."

Kurt shivers at the sensation, but quickly composes himself. "There isn't anything you're in the mood for?" Kurt asked, clearing his throat.

"Not really. Anything is fine." Blaine says. "What do you want Elphie?"

Elphaba rolls over on her back whining playfully.

Blaine laughs. "Is there something you want, Kurt?"

"I'm actually not hungry.." Kurt said, continuing to trace his fingers along Blaine's jaw line.

"Okay," Blaine says, sighing at the feel of Kurt's fingers.

"Are you?" Kurt asked softly.

"I'm okay for now," Blaine says, looking up at Kurt.

Suddenly Elphaba jumped off of Blaine and started running, skidding along the floor and ran behind the book case. "Uhhm.." Kurt said with wide eyes staring at where Elphie disappeared.

Blaine runs to get one of the potty training pads out of the bag, just to be safe.

"Blaine!" Kurt said running to look at Elphaba behind the bookcase, "How did she get a sock? I mean she just got here so it must have gotten back there somehow.." Kurt said, trying to reach back and retrieve the sock.

Blaine drops to the floor, laughing. "I have no idea..."

"I..I can't reach her.." Kurt strained as Elphaba backed away from his hand, sock in her mouth.

Blaine walks over, moving the bookcase and grabbing her. "Elphie...We don't eat socks in this house..."

Kurt walked over, gently removing the sock from her protesting jaws. "Maybe you shouldn't leave your socks out Blaine...or somehow behind the book case.." He said.

"I really don't even know how that got there..."

"Mhmm.." Kurt said before strutting to the room to place the sock in the hamper.

Blaine watches Kurt's ass as he disappears. He turns to Elphie, "We're going to drive him insane..." He laughs.

Elphie whines, looking up at Blaine and licking his cheek.

Blaine's giggling to himself when Kurt returns. He dances his way to the couch, still holding Elphie.

"You're in love with this dog.." Kurt says his hands on his hips.

"Maybe just a little.." Blaine says, sitting next to Kurt.

Kurt smiles as Elphie climbs into his lap. "You suck up..I know you're trying to steal my man.." He said smiling and petting her.

"Now that, good sir, is impossible!" Blaine says, lying back in Kurt's lap.

"Good sir?" Kurt asked as Elphie crawled over Blaine's face and onto his lap.

"Yes!" Blaine laughs. "It cannot happen."

Kurt leaned down and kissed Blaine softly.

"I love you," Blaine whispers.

"I love you too.." Kurt said, pulling Blaine up and closer to him.

Blaine sits in Kurt's lap, wrapping his arms around his beautiful husband.

Kurt kisses Blaine deeply, moaning against his lips.

Blaine shifts, putting a leg on each side of Kurt. His body rolls against Kurt as he hears his husband moaning.

Kurt puts his hands around Blaine's waist pulling him closer.

Blaine moans against Kurt, grinding down on him.

Kurt moves his mouth down to Blaine's neck, biting down hard.

"Kurt!" Blaine moans in Kurt's ear.

Kurt moaned loudly and grinded up into Blaine before he heard a loud yelp. Blaine jumped off of Kurt's lap, clutching his chest and Kurt looked over to see Elphaba barking viciously at Kurt. "What are you barking at?" Kurt said frustrated.

Blaine fell to the floor. "Holy shit..." he says, trying to catch his breath.

"I told you she was trying to steal you!" Kurt said trying to keep up a frustrated front.

"She probably just thought we were fighting or something when I said your name all loudly..." Blaine says petting Elphie, trying to sooth her.

Kurt crossed his arms as the puppy jumped off of the couch and into Blaine's lap.

Blaine brings Elphaba close to his face. "It's okay Elphie. But you've got to give your Daddies time together..." Blaine says to the puppy.

Elphaba licked the tip of Blaine's nose.

"You going to be a good puppy now and let me spend some amazingly hot time with your other daddy?" Blaine asks.

Elphaba cocked her head and whimpered.

Blaine tries to set her down and sit back in Kurt's lap.

Elphaba stands against the couch whining loudly. Kurt sighed.

Blaine settles his head against Kurt's neck and whimpered.

"Ugh..Hang on.." Kurt groaned, sliding Blaine off of his lap and standing. He picked up a previously whining Elphaba. She seemed happy at the temporary attention before Kurt placed her in the bathroom, whispered an apology, and quickly closed the door, going to sit back on the couch.

Kurt walks back, sitting on the couch. Blaine whimpers for a moment. But all is forgotten when Kurt presses his lips to Blaine's.

Kurt pulls Blaine on top of him again, squeezing his ass and grinding their hips together.

Blaine's body rolls against him naturally. "Fuck..."

Kurt would never get over how vocal Blaine was. He moaned softly against Blaine's neck.

"Mmmm, Kurt," Blaine moaned into Kurt's ear.

"What do you want baby?" Kurt whispered against Blaine's skin, grinding into him.

"I...I...Kurt..." Blaine can't even think clearly. "I need you inside me...Please Kurt..."

Kurt picks Blaine up and carries him to the bedroom, laying him down on the edge of the bed and lied on top of him, kissing him passionately.

Blaine thrusts up, wrapping his legs around Kurt. "Kurt...Mmmm..." Blaine moans.

Kurt reaches over and grabs the lube out of the nightstand, tossing it within reach on the bed. He kisses Blaine's neck, fingers raking up his thighs before reaching for Blaine's zipper and undoes his pants, freeing his husband's throbbing erection.

Blaine cries out at the sudden release. He needs Kurt now. "Please...Kurt..."

Kurt lifted Blaine's shirt off and started kissing down his body, licking a firm thick line up the underside of Blaine's cock.

"Unnnngghh! Fuck! Kurt!" Blaine yells.

Kurt quickly pulls off Blaine's jeans quickly and reaches for the lube. He slicks up a finger and rubs it around Blaine's entrance and sucking the head of Blaine's thick cock into his mouth, sucking lightly.

"ShitKurt! Ineedyousobad!" Blaine mumbles.

Kurt pushes a finger inside Blaine, sliding in and out slowly. It wasn't long until he could add a second and a third, carefully stretching Blaine and twirling his tongue around the head of his husband's member.

"FUCK!" Blaine screams. "Baby..."

Kurt stands, releasing the head of Blaine's cock with a satisfying pop as he stands. He removes his own shirt, tossing it to the side before unbuttoning his pants and releasing his erection, moaning lightly at the relief. He lines himself up at Blaine's entrance before taking a moment to gaze at his husband's built frame, his face flushed and panting. "You're so beautiful.." Kurt gasps, lightly tracing a hand down Blaine's chest.

Blaine watches Kurt line himself up and whimpers at his words. "I love you.." He manages to get out, trying to get closer.

"I love you too.." he pants before slowly pushing himself into Blaine, leaning down to kiss the center of his husband's chest..

Blaine moans as his husband enters him. "Kurt...Ohhh...Kurt!"

Kurt grabs Blaine's hips and speeds up his thrusts, moaning loudly and moves up to suck and bite at Blaine's neck.

Blaine stares into Kurt's eyes, his own full of lust. He wraps himself around Kurt tighter, throwing his head back.

"Blaine..." Kurt gasps, thrusting harder into Blaine and angling himself to hit that spot inside of his husband that drove him wild.

"KURT!" Blaine screams as he hits Blaine's prostate.

Kurt grinded deeper into Blaine moaning and gasping against his sweat laced skin. "Blaine..Blaine...I..God..Fuck!"

Blaine's hands twine in the sheets. "Kurt...Fuck...I...so...close!"

Kurt reaches a hand in between them and starts stroking Blaine's cock quickly with the amount of pressure he knew Blaine likes.

Blaine bucks his hips at the intense thrills going through his body. "Fuck, KURT!"

"Blaine..Cum..cum for me baby..God.." Kurt moaned, pounding into Blaine, the smell of sex was heavy in the air and Kurt couln't get enough of it.

Kurt's command sends Blaine over the edge as he cums between them, screaming incoherently.

"BLAINE!" Kurt screams, the fluttering of Blaine's muscle's sending him over the edge as he pumps into Blaine, filling him as he came deep inside of him.

"Ohhh, Kurt! YES! Yes, baby!" Blaine moans as Kurt pounds him.

Kurt gasps as he rides out his orgasm, clutching Blaine close.

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt, trying to catch his breath. "God, baby..."

Kurt can't think, he just pants against Blaine's neck as he slowly pulls out, whining with over sensitivity.

They lay there for a few minutes. Until Blaine hears a loud scratching and whining coming from the bathroom.

"Ugh.." Kurt groans into Blains neck.

Blaine sighs. "I should go get her..."

Kurt mumbled in protest, clutching Blaine closer.

Blaine chuckles a little. "She's going to get louder...Think about it...It would be like putting me in there with you out here. I'd be whining too..."

Kurt just sighed loosening his grip on Blaine and letting him slip out of the bed.

Blaine goes and grabs Elphie before returning to the bed

Kurt fails to keep a straight face as Elphaba bounds over the hills of blankets to lick Kurt's face.

Blaine giggles, watching Kurt.

Kurt laughed, attempting to push her away from his face but failing miserably. "Blaine!" Kurt laughed, "Help!"

Blaine scoops her up in his arms and cuddles her to his chest.

Kurt watches as Blaine cuddles Elphaba, sighing sleepily.

Blaine's close to falling asleep when his stomach growls. Elphaba looks up at him with a confused look. "My tummy just grred, Kurt..."

"Do you want me to make you something?" Kurt asks, looking lovingly at Blaine.

"If you want to. You don't have to though." Blaine says, yawning.

"No baby..It's fine.." Kurt says standing and changing into some sweat pants and going to the bathroom to clean himself up. "What do you want baby?" Kurt called.

"Are you sure? My cravings are being a little complicated.." Blaine says, stretching out on the bed

Kurt walks into the doorway and looks at his husband, "Try me.." He says smiling

Blaine thinks for a moment. "Scrambled eggs with...red peppers...onion... tomatoes...and ketchup!"

Kurt smiles. "Alright.." he says, strutting to the kitchen to get started.

Blaine watches as Kurt leaves. He goes to clean himself off the returns to their room to play with Elphie.

Kurt starts cutting the vegetables and listened to Blaine playing with Elphaba. He smiled as he heard his husband giggling and talking to the puppy.

Blaine chases Elphie to the kitchen and slides her across the tiled floor. She struggles as she tries to stop and runs back to Blaine before he pushes her back.

Kurt laughs as he watches them play.

Elphaba keeps running back to Blaine and biting his hands. When she gets back to him, he quickly lifts her up and falls to the floor. She gets out of his hands and attacks his face with her tongue.

Kurt starts beating the eggs and turns on the stove, placing a pan on the burner. "Blaine.." Kurt laughed.

Blaine looks up. "Yeah?" he asks.

"You are just..so cute.." he says mixing the vegetables and the eggs before pouring them into the pan.

Blaine giggles as he blushes at Kurt's comment. He rolls over onto his stomach as Elphie jumps onto his back.

Kurt smiles, stirring the eggs in the pan.

Elphaba's head pops up, looking a Kurt. "I think she likes the smell..." Blaine says. "Or she just thinks you're a sexy cook," he laughs.

"Sorry Elphie, you're not my type." Kurt says looking at the puppy and smiling.

Blaine looks down at her. "Even if you were...I don't share!"

Elphie lets out a little yelping bark at Blaine.

"Hey now. I know you want him. But Kurt is all mine!" He says. "But shhhh, you're my wittle baby..."

Elphie runs off of Blaine and goes to sit at Kurt's feet, staring up at him longingly. "Why hello there.." Kurt says looking down at her as he cooked the eggs.

Blaine watches as she stares at his husband. "Traitor." He whispers.

"Oh hush.." Kurt said, dropping a piece of cooked egg down to Elphie, who gobbled it down happily.

Blaine laughs, getting up to walk over to Kurt. He puts his arms around his husband's hips and rests his head on Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt sighs happily as Blaine watches him cook.

Blaine kisses Kurt's neck. "Mmmm, that smells so good!"

"Mhmm.." Kurt says smiling and turning to press a chaste kiss to Blaine's temple.

"I'll never understand how I got so lucky..."

"I'm not that much of a catch Blaine.." Kurt chuckled, turning down the heat.

"You're crazy if you believe that." Blaine sighs.

"I just wonder how I got you because I know you could do so much better.." Kurt said matter-of-factly.

"Well...you randomly picked me out of hundreds of guys on a stairwell. And as soon as I saw your face, I knew..." Blaine said sweetly.

Kurt smiled, transferring the eggs onto a plate and turning to Blaine, placing a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips before handing him the plate.

Blaine takes the plate and sits at the table. "It looks sooo good!"

Kurt walks to the table and rests his chin in his hand, watching his husband as he happily eats his meal, Elphaba jumping at his feet, begging for some.

Blaine slips a little of the egg under the table and Elphie gladly licks it up.

"Blaine!" Kurt scolded, playfully slapping his shoulder.

"How can i say no to that face? And you just gave her some!"

"That's different.." Kurt said, rolling his eyes. "You're gonna spoil that dog."

"She's so cute though!" Blaine explains.

Kurt just laughs at his husband and watches him eat. Later when he finishes Kurt takes his plate to the sink and starts washing it. "You should go to bed.." He says as he hears Blaine yawn.

"It's been a long day. You coming too?" Blaine asks as he stretches.

"I'll be there in a minute", Kurt says, straightening up the kitchen.

Blaine picks up Elphie and head to the bedroom to lie down.

Kurt finishes cleaning the kitchen and walks into the room, slipping under the covers and cuddling up to Blaine.

Blaine slides back, pressing his body to Kurt as he gives a happy sigh.

"I love you.." Kurt says, sliding his hands over Blaine's stomach to feel Elphie sleeping happily next to Blaine.

"I love you too, baby." Blaine whispers.

"I'm really going to look for a job tomorrow.." Kurt sighed, kissing Blaine's shoulder. "I have an Idea where too.."

"Really? Where?" Blaine says, turning his head to face Kurt.

"The Cat Scratch Club.." He says playfully and nipping at Blaine's ear.

"Oh really?" Blaine says, leaning closer into Kurt.

"Obviously, I mean, can't you picture me sliding down the pole?" He says laughing.

"Oh yes I can! But I'd like to be the only one to see that..." Blaine giggles.

"Mhmm.." He smiles, kissing Blaine's cheek. "No, I was actually thinking about that restaurant down the street."

"That would be nice. Good luck," Blaine says, kissing Kurt's forehead

Kurt cuddles closer to Blaine. "Bllaaaiinnee.." Kurt whispers.

"Yeah, Kurt?" Blaine asks.

"I forgot to turn off the light.." Kurt whined, burying his face in between the mattress and Blaine's backs.

"If I get up, you gotta hold Elphie..." Blaine says. "I don't mind. But it will wake her.

""Mmmph.." Kurt said sliding out of the bed and switching off the light and collapsing onto the bed.

"Kurt?" Blaine whispers.

"Hmm?" Kurt asks, pulling Blaine closer.

"Thank you..."

"For what?" Kurt asks, burying his face in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Elphaba." Blaine explains.

"Happy birthday.." Kurt says, kissing Blaine's skin.

Blaine sighs. "I don't see how it can get any better."

"It's not even your birthday yet.." Kurt says smiling.

"Oh? What did you have in mind?" Blaine asks confused.

"You'll see.." Kurt said mischievously, closing his eyes and cuddling up to Blaine.

"Should I be scared?"

"Goodnight Blaine.." Kurt said.

Blaine sighs heavily. "Goodnight Kurt."

Kurt smiled at his husband's frustration. Blaine had no idea what Kurt was going to do, and that was the way he liked it. He chuckled to himself as they both drifted to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

It was Halloween when Kurt walked into the apartment after school with Blaine. He was exhausted and to make things worse he had work at the restaurant he applied to earlier that month. He dropped his bag at the doorway and went to go get dressed for work.

"You still want to go out tonight? I mean, if you're too tired, we don't have too..." Blaine calls from the living room.

"No, we can still go." Kurt calls, pulling his shirt off and sliding out of his pants. "I know how much Halloween means to you and It'll be fun after I have a Red Bull or two.." He sighs, putting on his white button up shirt and Black vest.

"Are you going to dress up?" Blaine asks, smiling to himself.

"I don't know.. you should pick something up for me to wear." He says sliding on his black dress pants and grabbing his shoes and walking in the living room and over to the couch to put them on.

"Okay. I'll go look around and see what I can come up with..." Blaine replies.

Kurt slips on his shoes and leans back on the couch. "Ugh.. I don't want to go to work.." He pouts.

Blaine leans over to give Kurt a quick kiss. "Just think about all the fun we will have tonight," he says smiling even more.

"Yeah.." he says smiling back, "I have to work until eight, is that alright?" He says standing up.

"That's about perfect actually..." Blaine says.

Kurt walks over to Blaine and wraps his arms around his waist. "I love you.." he says softly.

"I love you, too," He says, leaning in to kiss Kurt. "What do you want for dinner? I'll cook so we can eat when you get off."

"Bye baby!" He calls walking out of the door.

"Bye, sweetie!" Blaine says. He gets a glass of water, thinking about what kind of costume to get Kurt.

Kurt arrives at work around 1 and works a few hours. It's a slow night at work so Kurt goes on his break early, it's around five when he decides to go outside and smoke a cigarette. He pulls out his phone and calls Blaine as he slowly smokes.

"Hey babe, how's everything going?"

"Goooooood. How are things there?" Blaine asks.

"Slow.." he said, taking a drag of his cigarette. "I miss you."

"Awe, I miss you too, baby." Blaine says.

"Did you go get our costumes?" Kurt asks, shivering a bit from the cold.

"I've had mine for a while now. But I just got back from getting yours."

"What'd cha get me?" Kurt asks smiling, rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet.

"Phantom of the Opera..." Blaine says.

Kurt gasped, "Really?" he squeaked, his voice coming out much higher than he intended.

"Yes," Blaine laughs. "I'm guessing I did well?"

"You did GREAT!" Kurt laughed.

"I'm glad," Blaine says. "I can't wait to see you in it."

"Well what are you wearing?" Kurt asked, smoking the last of his cigarette.

"Umm...That's a surprise..."

Kurt giggles, "Alright the...Well I gotta go...I love you." He sighs.

"I love you too. See you when you get home." Blaine says, hanging up.

The rest of work was just as slow if not slower of the last few hours of work. When he arrived at the apartment he walked inside and collapsed face first into the couch. "Blaine! I'm home.." He called, his eyes closed.

Blaine walks out from the bedroom. He leans against the wall, bending one leg and resting his heel against the wall. "Well hello there..."

Kurt opens his eyes and nearly chokes on the air in his lungs as he sees Blaine dressed as Frank-N-Furter from Rocky Horror Picture Show. "B-Blaine.."

"What do you think?" Blaine says through his red lips, giving a twirl.

Kurt can barely breathe as he takes in Blaine's appearance. "I-I..I.."

Blaine slowly walks to Kurt in his heels. He sits down next to his husband, putting his fishnet covered legs on Kurt's lap.

"H-Hey.." Kurt said, eyes roaming up and down Blaine's body. He never thought that he would find anything like this remotely attractive, but now that Blaine was dressed like this, fishnet clad legs in his lap, he felt like he was going to die from sexual frustration.

"You hungry?" Blaine asks, like he's not dressed in drag.

Kurt is silent for a moment, devouring Blaine's body with his eyes. "Waitwhat?" he asks, looking up at Blaine.

"Are you hungry? I made a salad with chicken."

"Umm...yeah..sure.." he said, shamelessly letting his eyes trail along Blaine again.

Blaine stands up and Kurt notices how the heels make Blaine's leg muscles pop. He struts over to the fridge, slowly bending down to get the salad before setting it on the table.

Kurt whines as Blaine bends over, watching stiffly from the couch.

Blaine grabs a bowl and hops onto the counter. He takes a bite, turning to Kurt. "You coming?"

"Yeah.." Kurt sighs, standing and walking to the kitchen grabbing himself a bowl of salad and eating slowly, not taking his eyes off of Blaine's lingerie clad frame.

"Are you okay?" Blaine asks.

"What? Yeah!" Kurt says looking up at his husband as he hastily chewed his salad.

"You're acting different.." Blaine says, smiling.

"No.." Kurt says, looking down into his salad, twirling his fork.

"Okay.." Blaine says, finishing his salad. He hops off the counter, walking to the sink to rinse his bowl. Blaine slowly bends over in front of Kurt to put his bowl in the dishwasher. His ass is almost an inch away from Kurt as he moves his hips a little before standing back up.

Kurt's breath hitches in his throat and he just can't take it anymore. He sets his salad bowl down on the counter and grabbed Blaine by his elbow forcefully, spinning him around and pulling him close. He quickly moves his hands down to Blaine's perfect ass squeezing roughly and kissing Blaine passionately, getting some of the costume makeup smeared on his own lips. What could he say? He was an ass man and Blaine bending over is what did it for him.

Blaine pulls away, smiling. "No, no. It took way too long to get this makeup and costume perfect. But tonight is guaranteed to thrill you, chill you, and fulfill you!" Blaine says, strutting to their bedroom to fix his makeup.

Kurt sags against the sink panting heavily. He didn't understand, he never found anything from Rocky Horror remotely sexy, and now here comes Blaine dressed like a transvestite and he's nearly falling apart.. He needed a cigarette. He grabbed a paper towel and wiped off the crimson lipstick smudging his lips before walking outside and pulling out a cigarette, lighting it and inhaling deeply, trying to think of anything but Blaine's ass in that costume.

Blaine fixes his lipstick and walks back to the living room. He sees Kurt out on the balcony so he goes to lie on the couch, positioning himself to show off his elongated legs.

Kurt finishes his cigarette feeling a bit more relaxed until he walks in and sees Blaine lain out over the couch. God those heels made his legs go on for miles. He shook his head and quickly looked away, practically jogging to the bedroom. "Hey um..whe-where's my costume Blaine?" Kurt asked from the room.

Blaine quietly giggles to himself. "On the bed," He calls out.

"Oh..yeah I saw that.." Kurt mumbles quickly before changing quickly and going to fix his hair in a bit more of an elaborate coiffe before putting on the half mask and stepping into the living room smiling and trying not to let his eyes wander across his husband's body again.

"You look great!" Blaine says as he stands.

"So do you.." Kurt says deeply, giving up his battle and staring at Blaine's legs as he walked towards him.

"You ready?" He asked Kurt.

"Yeah.." Kurt sighs, looking Blaine over once more. "You don't have a jacket or coat or something? It's cold outside.." Kurt said softly as he walked towards the front door.

"Oh! Yeah...Hold on..." Blaine runs to their closet and gets the leather jacket that completes the costume before returning to Kurt.

'REALLY?' Kurt screams in his head. "Looks good!" He managed to squeak out.

"Thanks," Blaine says, smiling widely and grabbing his keys.

"Wow…you're taller than me.." Kurt says as they walk to Blaine's car, earning a few strange looks on Blaine's part from passerby's.

"It feels kind of strange..." Blaine says, looking over Kurt's head.

"It does.." Kurt says, lacing his arm through Blaine's, which was now slightly higher.

Blaine slides into the driver's seat and starts the car. He drives them to one of the hottest clubs in town, Kurt watching him the whole time.

They pulled up to the club to see many other New Yorkers costume clad as they walked in the club receiving the customary black X's on the back of their hands that wouldn't matter by the end of the night.

They walk in hand in hand. "You want to get a drink? Or go dance?"

Kurt couldn't wait to get Blaine's body against his and he spat out the words quickly, "Dance!..If..if that's okay." he stuttered, straining to be heard over the pulse of the music.

Blaine grabs his hand a little tighter and leads Kurt to the middle of the dance floor.

Kurt smiles and he pulls Blaine closer to him as he lets the music flow through them, mostly he forgets about all of that when Blaine starts grinding on him.

A fast song comes on and Blaine grabs Kurt's hips as he grinds on his husband.

Kurt is amazed at how he's not hard right now and gives himself a mental pat on the back for his self-control. Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck as their bodies move in rhythm with one another.

Blaine turns around, backing up against Kurt. He's so into the music, he forgets about his costume and everyone around him. To Blaine, it's just him and Kurt.

Kurt pulls Blaine closer, placing his hands in his hips as he feels the music moving his husband. He moves with him placing his lips on Blaine's neck as they dance and grind and hold each other to the music.

Blaine sighs, grinding back onto Kurt harder now. They dance along to the music for next few songs. "You want to get a drink?" Blaine yells over the music.

Kurt smiles back at his husband, "Yeah!" He calls as Blaine grabs his hand, leading him to the bar.

They order their drinks and sit down. "I have no idea how girls wear these things all the time!" Blaine says pointing to the heels.

"I think you look great.." Kurt says, sipping his drink daintily.

"Thank you! It's so worth the pain to see the look on your face when you saw me..." Blaine smiles.

"You're so mean.." Kurt chuckled, grabbing Blaine's hand.

"Only because we haven't gotten to the fulfilling part yet..."

Kurt shivered at Blaine's words. "Can't wait.." He breathed.

"Well...You kind of have too..." Blaine laughs. "Until we get back home anyways."

"I know..." Kurt sighs. "Are you having fun?" He asks, sipping his drink.

"A lot! I love Halloween so much! Are you enjoying yourself?"

"I am!" Kurt says smiling, "I never really used to go out for Halloween."

"I'm glad you're having fun. You're happy with your costume, right?" Blaine asks again.

"I love it!" Kurt says, smoothing his costume. "You know me so well.." he lays his chin in his hand and smiles at Blaine.

"I would hope so," Blaine giggles. "I wasn't too sure what you'd think about this one though."

"Yours?" Kurt asks.

"Yeah.." Blaine replies.

"I..I love it..I mean, guys in drag always freaked me out until I saw you in that and just.." he shakes his head. "Damn Blaine.."

Blaine laughs quietly. "You know...I always felt the same...It didn't freak me out...It was just different, I guess...Until tonight."

"I'm glad you decided to wear it.." Kurt says smiling.

"I hope this isn't like too weird or anything...But like I /love/ how my legs look in the heels..." Blaine admits, looking down.

Kurt swallows hard.."Me..me too.." Kurt says, his eyes trailing down to Blaine's legs.

Blaine's stomach flutters as Kurt stares down at his thighs.

They finish their drinks and go and dance more, they don't dance with each other the whole time and meet a few amazing people the throughout the night. When they leave the club, Kurt's glad he's not drunk like the night of his bachelor party, but he realizes after a few drinks that Blaine was really cute when he was tipsy.

When they reach Blaine's car, Blaine pushes Kurt against the passenger door, eagerly kissing him.

Kurt gasps as Blaine kisses him, and wraps his arms around Blaine's waist, pulling him closer.

Blaine pulls away, quickly. "We...We should go...I need you.../now!/" Blaine breathes out.

Kurt nods quickly and climbs into the driver's seat. Practically speeding to the apartment. When they step out of the elevator Kurt grabs Blaine and kisses him fiercely in the hallway, pushing Blaine against the wall. He doesn't even care that they're not in the apartment yet, Blaine just looks so amazing and he can't take it.

Blaine wraps a fishnet clad leg around Kurt's waist, pulling him closer. "Fuck, Kurt...Please..."

Kurt knows they need to get in the apartment, but Blaine just is just so goddamn irresistible. He moves his mouth down to kiss and bite at his neck.

"God...Shit!" Blaine breathes out heavily, trailing his nails down Kurt's back.

"Mmph Blaine.." Kurt moans against Blaine's neck. He reaches around to grip at Blaine's ass, pushing their hips together.

"NNuuuggghhh!" Blaine moans loudly. "Kurt...Oh, God!"

Kurt kisses Blaine fiercely as he grinds into Blaine, squeezing that glorious ass harder. "Blaine..we..we have to get inside.." Kurt whispered. Blaine was getting loud and he didn't want anyone hearing them, not that they haven't before, but it was an entirely different thing for someone to walk into the hallway and see them grinding against each other on the hallway wall.

"Please..." Blaine says, dragging Kurt to their door.

Kurt hastily unlocks the door and they walk inside. Kurt pulls Blaine against him and kicks the door closed behind them.

Blaine stares into Kurt's lustful eyes. "You're so hot, baby..."

Kurt kisses Blaine hard and pushes Blaine against the wall, hands gripping at his husbands hips. "Fuck Blaine.." he growls.

Blaine's head falls back against the wall. He slides his hands under Kurt's costume top, trailing up and down his slender stomach.

Kurt moans at the touch and grinds into Blaine. "God Blaine, I'm gonna fuck you so hard.." he whispers through clenched teeth.

Blaine whines, wrapping himself around Kurt, getting as close as he can.

Kurt and Blaine clumsily shuffle to the bedroom and when Blaine's shins hit the edge of the bed he falls back, pulling Kurt on top of him.

Blaine throws his arms around Kurt's neck, pulling him down to kiss him deeply.

Kurt trails his hands down to the waistband of Blaine's leather bottoms, before forcing them down and pulling them over Blaine's heels.

Kurt is being so dominate; Blaine absolutely loves it. He can't even think. "Kurt! Fuck me, please baby..."

"Shh..be patient.." Kurt says standing and slowly removing each layer of his costume, not even really remembering where or when he took off his mask.

Blaine whines. He looks up, watching intently as Kurt slowly slid off each article of clothing.

When Kurt is fully unclothed, he slides on top of Blaine and kisses him roughly, sliding their cocks together. He grabs his husband's wrists and pins his hands above his head.

Blaine presses his head back into the soft mattress. He looks up at Kurt with lascivious eyes. "You're so damn beautiful, baby..."

Kurt leans down and kisses Blaine roughly before standing again and grabbing the lube out of the drawer. He grabs Blaine's legs and pulls him to the edge of the bed, laying his high heel clad feet against his shoulders. He slicks up his fingers and traces them around Blaine's hole.

Blaine pants as Kurt slowly traces his entrance. "Oh, Kurt...Please..." Blaine begs.

Kurt smiles as Blaine begs, continuing to slide his fingers around Blaine's tight hole.

Blaine moves his body closer to Kurt, his body writhing beneath Kurt.

Kurt slides two fingers into Blaine forcefully, watching Blaine's face intently.

Blaine eyes squeeze shut. He arches his back as he screams out at the sudden pleasure. "Kurt!"

Kurt moans at Blaine's reaction, quickly sliding his fingers in and out of his husband, crooking his fingers and pushing in deeper to brush his fingers across that bundle of nerves.

Blaine hands fly up, tangling in his own hair. He's painfully hard. "Kurt...Baby...I need you..."

"What do you need Blaine?" Kurt asks as he teasingly strokes his husband's prostate.

"Fill me, Kurt...Fuck...me hard...please!" Blaine begs.

Kurt moans before sliding a third finger into Blaine, stretching him quickly. He positioned his cock at Blaine's entrance. He looked at Blaine for a moment, running his hands up and down his fishnet covered legs.

God! The way Kurt slides his hands up and down Blaine's legs makes him shiver. He groans, waiting for Kurt to enter him.

Kurt slowly and teasingly pushes the head of his throbbing hard cock into Blaine's entrance.

Blaine lets out an intense whine. "Kuuurttt...Please..."

Kurt quickly pushes the rest of his length into Blaine, hissing through his teeth.

Blaine screams as Kurt presses into him. "Unngghhh! Baby...yes..."

Kurt moans loudly as he begins pumping in and out of Blaine quickly. "God baby..fuck..tell me how it feels.." He moans, grasping Blaine's thighs.

"So good...So..so..fucking good...god damn baby..."

"Fuck Blaine, you're so tight baby..God.." Kurt moans, eyes roaming all over Blaine's lingerie clad body.

"Fuck Kurt! Fuck me baby...I love the...way you...fill me..." Blaine pants.

Kurt moans, pounding harder into Blaine, moaning incoherent words."Blaine! I..I..Fuck!"

"Oh, God! KURT!" Blaine screams. "You're so fucking good baby...Gah! I love how you pound me!"

Kurt leans forward, kissing Blaine deeply as Blaine wraps his legs around Kurt's waist. Kurt reaches up and tangles his fingers in Blaine's hair.

"Oh, baby...I love you..so much..."

"I love you too baby..god..I'm..so fucking close.." Kurt gasped, rolling his hips into Blaine faster.

"Kurt...Oh, God! Kurt! I'm about to..." Blaine moans as Kurt pounds into his ass.

Kurt inhales in a sharp gasp and he digs his nails into Blaine's shoulders. "Blaine I-" Kurt's orgasm over takes his body in a flush of heat as he spills himself inside of Blaine.

Blaine cums all over his black corset as Kurt fills him. He pants tediously, moaning Kurt's name.

Kurt breathes heavily, clutching to Blaine like he was going to float away.

"Fuck, Kurt...That...That...was..." Blaine couldn't even finish his sentence.

Kurt can't even speak, his limbs feel like they're made of jelly.

Blaine wraps his arm around Kurt, holding him close. "Maybe I should dress up more often..." Blaine giggles.

"I..I wouldn't be able to handle it.." Kurt pants, looking up at Blaine.

"I don't think we'd ever get out of bed..."

"I agree.." Kurt says, kissing Blaine's neck.

"You're so amazing, Kurt..." Blaine whispers.

"Not as amazing as you.." Kurt sighs, closing his eyes and tracing patterns on Blaine's chest

"That's sweet...But you have no idea how you just made me feel..." Blaine explains.

Kurt looks up at Blaine, giving him a questioning look.

"That was definitely one of my most intense orgasms..."

"Me too..that was so amazing baby.." Kurt says, nuzzling into the crook of Blaine's neck.

"So, very amazing.." Blaine agrees, yawning.

Kurt smiles at how spent his husband looks. "Well I'm glad you enjoyed yourself.."

Blaine closes his eyes and sighs. "I have the most spectacular husband in the world."

"Oh, so you're married to yourself then?" Kurt says chuckling.

Blaine laughs, "Nope. You, silly goose."

Kurt smiles at Blaine's words, "I love you so much Blaine.."

"I love you too, Kurt. Always..." Blaine says, kissing his nose.

"Do you want to go change? Not that I don't want you to wear this every day of our lives, but that doesn't seem comfortable to sleep in." He said, rubbing his leg up and down Blaine's fishnet covered ones.

"I don't know..." Blaine says, confused.

"You don't know?"

"I mean, I kind of just want to take it all off. But I like how it feels..."

Kurt smiles, "So is this a new look for you?" He giggles.

"It's definitely something to keep..." Blaine says, laughing.

Kurt closes his eyes, smiling and running a hand up and down Blaine's corseted torso, tracing his finger along the laces.

Blaine sighs from the light touch.

"I think you look incredible no matter what you wear.." He says softly.

"You're so sweet, baby." Blaine whispers.

"I'm just telling the truth.." Kurt sighs, continuing to run his hand all over the corset.

"I love you, Kurt.."

"I love you too.." Kurt said, planting a kiss on Blaine's jaw.

Blaine yawns again, slowly closing his eyes.

Kurt cuddles closer to Blaine, sliding a slender arm under Blaine's neck to cradle his head

Blaine leans closer to Kurt as they slowly fall asleep.


	21. Chapter 21

The rest of the month flew by and soon Blaine's birthday was upon them. Blaine woke up to the smell of food wafting from the kitchen and the gentle sound of his singing.

He goes to the bathroom to wash his face before walking into the kitchen. "Mmm...What smells so good?"

Kurt turns around smiling, before turning back to the pancakes he was cooking. "Happy birthday!" Kurt says happily.

"Thank you," Blaine answers cheerfully. "So what are we doing today?"

"Skipping classes.." Kurt laughs, piling a few pancakes on a plate and covering them in syrup, how he knows Blaine likes.

"Kurt skipping classes? What has this world become?" Blaine says sarcastically, putting a hand over his chest.

"Shut up and eat your birthday pancakes.." Kurt says smiling and handing the plate to Blaine, kissing him softly. Elphaba came tearing around the corner at the sound of Blaine's voice. She skidded across the tile, slamming herself into the refrigerator.

"Oh my god! She is so your dog!" Kurt says. Blaine just laughs, taking a bite of his pancakes. "These are amazing!"

"Thank you.." Kurt says happily, sliding a pancake onto his own plate and sitting down with Blaine, ignoring Elphaba's whines for attention. "Is there anything you wanna do today?" Kurt asks happily, pouring some syrup over his pancake.

"Just see what this big surprise is...I've been waiting a month. It's killing me!"

"Alright..do you want to see it now?" Kurt asks, taking a bite of his pancake.

Blaine's eyes light up. "Yes!"

"Alright.." Kurt sighs, standing up and walking to the filing cabinet in the room. "Close your eyes!" He calls back.

Blaine puts his hands over his eyes so he can't peak.

Kurt walks over to the table, moving Blaine's pancakes, and spreads the assortment of pamphlets and information booklets in front of Blaine. He took a few deep breaths before looking at Blaine. "Open your eyes.." He said calmly.

Blaine excitedly removes his hands from his eyes and stares out at the display in front of him.

At the top of all of the papers it reads, "'American Adoptions' Advantages"...

Blaine almost falls out of his chair. His eyes start to tear up. "Kurt..."

Kurt stands there with his arms crossed smiling from ear to ear. "What do you think?"

"Really? Are you sure? I mean...Are you ready?" Blaine asks, tears falling from his eyes.

"Well the actual process is going to take a few months and It's going to be hard to find someone to adopt out to newlyweds, especially since we're so young...but...yes." He says looking Blaine sincerely in the eyes.

Blaine throws himself around Kurt. "Kurt...I...I...love you so much!"

"I love you too.." Kurt says, finally allowing the tears to fall. Yes, they were young, but they were in love and Kurt knew he wanted to stay with Blaine for the rest of his life. He knew he wanted this for Blaine..for them..

Blaine can't even speak. He's so happy. He wanted this so badly. But thought it would be a long time before Kurt was ready.

Kurt clutched Blaine as the sobs wracked his husband's body, now he really knew how much this really meant to him.

Blaine looks up into Kurt's eyes with so much intensity. "I can't even begin to explain how much this means to me..."

"I know Blaine.." Kurt says softly, stroking his husband's hair.

He wraps his arms around Kurt's neck. "I was wrong..."

"About what?" Kurt asks, dragging his thumb along Blaine's cheek to wipe away some of the tears.

"When I said it couldn't get any better. I don't know how, but you find a way. You always have something up your sleeve. I never know what to expect. I love it. I love you." Blaine says, staring up at Kurt.

"I love you too Blaine..and that's exactly why I want this..I want to raise a child with you.." He said staring into his husband's beautiful eyes.

Blaine feels as if his heart is going to explode. "You're the most amazing husband ever, Kurt."

Kurt presses a hard kiss to Blaine's lips hand's on either side of his husband's face.

Blaine kisses back, sighing against Kurt's lips.

Kurt pulls away from the kiss, panting lightly. "I'm glad you like it.." He says smiling.

"I love it!" Blaine says. "Did you have anything else in mind today?"

"I do..but I'm saving that tonight." Kurt says, trailing his hands down Blaine's sides.

Blaine shivers. "Oh really? That sounds very hot!"

"Mhmm.." Kurt says smiling and running his hands over his husband's hips.

Blaine melts into Kurt, kissing his neck.

Kurt gasps and pulls Blaine closer to him. "I love you so much.

"Ohhhh Kurt, I love you too," Blaine sighs.

Kurt kisses Blaine hard and leads him to the couch lying down with Blaine on top of him.

Blaine moans into Kurt's lips. "Fuck, baby..."

"Blaine...I need you.." Kurt moans, scraping his blunt nails down Blaine's back.

"Me too...God...So much..." Blaine groans, rolling his body on top of Kurt.

"Fuck me baby..please.." Kurt whines, grinding into Blaine.

Blaine quickly removes his shirt before sliding his hands up Kurt's/

Kurt shivers at Blaine's calloused hands as they slide up his sides. He moans lightly, clutching himself closer to Blaine, trying to breathe him in.

Blaine lifts Kurt's shirt over his head and throws it to the floor. He kisses his husband's pale chest.

Kurt moans loudly, throwing his head back and wrapping his fingers in Blaine's hair as Blaine glides a tongue across Kurt's nipple.

Blaine groans as Kurt pulls his curls. He slowly licks his way down to Kurt's hips, lightly biting.

"God Blaine..I love you so much.." Kurt gasped, his chest rising and falling at a rapidly under Blaine's tongue.

"I love you too," Blaine whispers, sliding Kurt's boxer briefs down.

Kurt gasps at the release and reaches up, grabbing the armrest.

Blaine looks up, watching Kurt's reactions as he slips the head of his husband's throbbing cock in his wet cavern.

Kurt's back arches with a sharp intake of breath, muttering Blaine's name like a mantra. He never knew how Blaine could be so good with his mouth.

Blaine takes Kurt deeper, trailing a firm line under his husband's erection. He slides back down, sucking hard.

"God..Blaine I-Unnh!" Kurt moaned, nails digging into the upholstery of the couch.

Blaine smiles. He slides his hands underneath him to grab his ass while humming around Kurt's member.

"Blaine wait, I- mph.." Kurt moans remembering that this was supposed to Be for Blaine's enjoyment as well as his.

Blaine pulls back, "Are you okay?"

Kurt whines at the loss of contact but looks down at Blaine. "Yeah, I just.." He pants, "I just /really/ want you to fuck me.." He said, looking at Blaine's lust blown eyes.

A loud moan escapes Blaine's lips as he hears Kurt's words. He vastly takes off his sweats, grabbing the extra bottle of lube from the side table.

Kurt smiles as Blaine leans down to kiss Kurt and he reaches down to squeeze Blaine's bare ass, moaning slightly.

Blaine moans again, slicking up his fingers and lightly pressing into Kurt.

Kurt sighs at the familiar feeling of Blaine's fingers sliding into him.

Blaine slides his finger slowly in and out, adding a second then third.

Kurt is practically falling apart under Blaine's touch as he stretches him slowly. "Please.." Kurt whines, practically begging.

Blaine leans over Kurt, kissing his neck. He whispers against Kurt's lips, "I want you to ride me, baby..."

Kurt grabs Blaine's neck, pulling himself up and kissing him passionately.

Blaine thrusts onto Kurt, their hard cocks rubbing against each other.

Kurt whimpers as Blaine's thick member slides against his own as he pulls himself onto Blaine's lap.

Blaine leans his head back against the couch, exposing his neck as Kurt reaches for the lube.

Kurt slicks up Blaine's cock, stroking languidly before slowly positioning himself over Blaine and slowly sinking down, leaning forward to kiss Blaine's neck, biting as he felt Blaine start to stretch him.

Blaine's moans are almost a scream. "Fuck, KURT! Ahhhh.."

Kurt moans against Blaine's neck as he takes all of Blaine, waiting a moment to get used to the stretch before beginning to grind his hips, taking Blaine's face in his hands and kissing him fiercely.

Blaine leans into the kiss, sucking on Kurt's bottom lip. "UUUnnngggghhhh!" Blaine moans as his husband moves faster.

Kurt brings his hands back to brace himself on Blaine's thighs, tossing his head back and pushing himself up and down. "God..Blaine..Yes.. Fuck me baby.." He gasped with each thrust.

Blaine trails his fingertips up Kurt's thighs to the curve of his hips. He gently grips down, thrusting up inside of his glorious husband.

Kurt moans as Blaine pounds into him, bringing his hands up to tangle into his own hair. "Yes!" Kurt cries, rolling his body along with Blaine's thrusts.

"KURT! Fuck! You're so damn beautiful, baby!" Blaine moans, his hands trailing up and down his husband's slender body.

"Blaine!" Kurt whine's rolling his hips faster and grabbing Blaine's shoulders.

Blaine leans forward, running his tongue over Kurt's nipples before gingerly biting down.

Kurt practically screams as Blaine's teeth clasp around his sensitive nipple. His hips jerking up and making Blaine hit that spot inside of him, causing him to scream louder.

"Kurt...God...I'm so...close!" Blaine moans loudly.

"Me too baby.." Kurt whines, rolling his body faster against his husband. "God Blaine! Fuck me harder baby! I'm almost there!"

Blaine grabs Kurt's hips harshly, thrusting up into him as hard as he can. "God, Kurt! Yes! Unngghhh!"

Kurt screams loudly as he tosses his head back cumming on Blaine's chest and stomach and digging his fingers into Blaine's shoulders, his muscles tightening and fluttering around Blaine.

Kurt muscles clench down on Blaine and he shoots his hot load deep inside his husband. He watches Kurt's face as the pleasure flows through him.

Kurt leans his head forward resting his forehead in the crook of Blaine's neck, panting heavily.

"God, baby. It's only the morning and this is the best birthday I have ever had!" Blaine says, smiling.

"I'm glad you liked it.." Kurt panted smiling and planting a kiss on Blaine's neck.

"Are you kidding? Fuck! Kurt, you could make the straightest man enjoy that!" Blaine says, laughing.

"Hah..I seriously doubt that.." Kurt said, gasping as he pulled himself off of Blaine and lied down, pulling Blaine on top of him.

"You haven't seen yourself the way I have. You're always fucking gorgeous as hell. But damn, that...was just...the hottest thing I have ever seen!" Blaine says against Kurt's ear.

Kurt shivers at Blaine's words and smiles, "Really?" He whispers, kissing Blaine softly.

"I can't even begin to tell you how hot that was..." Blaine whispers.

"You weren't so bad yourself.." Kurt smiles, tracing his fingers down to the small of Blaine's back.

"Mmmmm," Blaine moans, kissing Kurt's neck.

Kurt gasps. "Already?" He says smiling.

"It was sort of a 'thank you,'" Blaine says.

"Oh good, I know it's your birthday and everything, but you just wore me out.." Kurt laughs, placing his hands on Blaine's hips.

"Me too," he says, resting his head against his husbands chest

Kurt starts tracing up and down Blaine's back. "A nap sounds amazing right now.." His eyes drifting closed.

"Agreed," Blaine yawns.

"I love you Blaine..." Kurt sighed happily, petting Blaine's curls.

"I love you too, baby," Blaine whispers, closing his eyes.

"Happy birthday.." Kurt yawned. As he started drifting off to sleep.

"Thanks..." Blaine says as he fell into a deep sleep.

Kurt woke up about two hours later with Blaine snoring lightly on his chest. Kurt brought a hand up to stroke his curls lightly and turned his head to kiss his cheek. "Baby.." Kurt whispers against Blaine's jaw.

Blaine inhales deeply. He opens his eyes and looks at Kurt. "Hey..." He said softly.

"Hey.." Kurt says smiling. and kissing Blaine's jaw softly, running his free hand down his husband's bare shoulders to the small of his back.

Blaine stretches his arms before wrapping himself around his husband.

Kurt smiles. He could lay here like this with Blaine all day, skin to skin, heart to heart. Blaine's gentle breathing in his ear relaxed him as he threaded his fingers in Blaine's soft curls, petting languidly. They had their legs tangled together as if to try and be as close as possible and Kurt loved the way their bodies fit together perfectly. But he had something special planned for Blaine today and as he looked at the clock on the wall he realized they were going to have to get ready soon. "Blaine.." Kurt whispers.

Blaine looks up at Kurt. "Yeah, baby?"

"We have somewhere to be in like..an hour.." He said glancing back at the clock again.

"More surprises? Where are we going?" Blaine asks, wondering how today can be any better.

"Well..I was thinking we could go to Rina's to get something to eat.." He said smiling over at Blaine.

"Mmmm...Sound's good. Should I dress a certain way?" Blaine asks.

"Just how we usually do.." Kurt said. He looked into Blaine's eyes, still glossy with sleep. "Have I ever told you how beautiful you are?" He asked, trailing his hand down Blaine's jaw to rest on his neck.

Blaine chuckles. "Yes, you have. Thank you..." He says, looking back at Kurt.

"Well, I'm telling you again..You are so, so beautiful.." He says, leaning his forehead against his husband's.

A lump forms in Blaine's throat. "I love you..." He whispers.

Kurt breathed in sharply. "I love you too..." he said, tearing up.

Blaine smiles, leaning in to kiss his wonderful husband.

Kurt doesn't want to get up anymore, he just wants to lie here, kissing Blaine, the man he was completely and utterly in love with. A tear rolled down his cheek as he pulled Blaine closer.

Blaine wipes the tear away from Kurt's cheek. "We should get ready..."

"I know.."

"I don't want to move...I want to lay with you forever." Blaine sighs.

"Me too.." Kurt sighed, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

Blaine leans his head against Kurt's neck. His body jerks forward as Elphaba scratches his back, trying to get his attention.

"Elphie.." Kurt says happily, reaching down to pull the puppy up to them, kissing the top of her head. "You little moment ruiner.." he laughed lightly.

Blaine giggles as she tries to make her way to his face.

"We should get ready though.." Kurt says, scratching behind Elphaba's ears.

"Yeah..." Blaine says, rolling over and standing up.

Kurt whines disapprovingly looking up at Blaine.

"You said we should get ready...We're going to be late..." Blaine says.

Kurt pouts, clutching Elphaba to his chest.

Blaine leans down to kiss Kurt. "Now who's the puppy?" He laughs.

"Mhm.." Kurt says smiling and standing, setting Elphie on the floor and walking to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"Mind if I jump in with you? I need to do something with my hair..."

"Sure.." Kurt says turning on the water, "What do you want to do?" He asked reaching out a hand to test the temperature.

"Wash it?" Blaine asks, stepping into the shower.

"You confuse me with your...words." Kurt says, following suit.

"What do you mean?" Blaine says, now confused.

"I don't know.." Kurt says, still a bit groggy as he lets the warm water wash over him.

Blaine laughs. "I just meant I need to wash it. There's absolutely nothing I can do with it like this..."

"I like it.." Kurt says turning around and threading his fingers through the unruly curls.

"Me too. But more for if we are just chilling around the house..."

"You could straighten it if you really wanted to do something with it.." He says, examining his husband's hair.

"Hmm...I never really thought of that. Sure," He agrees.

Kurt looks at his husband surprised. "You really want to straighten your hair?" He never really pictured Blaine as one to sit through something like that.

"I don't know how it would look. I just thought you wanted me too." He explains.

Kurt smiled at the thought of Blaine with his hair straightened. "It would look sexy.." He says, letting Blaine wet his hair.

"Oh, I don't know about that..." Blaine laughs.

"You underestimate your sex appeal.." Kurt says, pouring some shampoo in his hand and starting to wash Blaine's hair for him.

"You're just silly..." Blaine sighs as Kurt massages his head.

"How am I silly? You're one sexy bitch Blaine Anderson.." Kurt said smiling and starting to rinse out Blaine's hair.

Blaine laughs loudly. "Because you think that..."

"How could you not think that?" Kurt asks starting to wash his own hair.

"I just never really thought of myself that way.." Blaine admits.

"Blaine.." Kurt says rinsing out his own hair and looking at his husband. "You are the sexiest, most beautiful man I have ever seen.. Don't you ever think otherwise.." Kurt says seriously, grabbing Blaine's hands.

Blaine just leans in, kissing Kurt passionately.

Kurt smiles into the kiss, wrapping his hands around Blaine's waist. "I love you." he whispers as the water washes over them.

"I love you too, Kurt...So much..." Blaine sighs.

They finished their shower and got dressed and Kurt decided it would be a good time to clean up the forgotten pancakes from earlier as Blaine decided now was the time to straighten his hair, using Kurt's straightener.

Blaine pets Elphie as he waits for the straightener to warm up. When it's ready he carefully starts doing his hair. From the kitchen, Kurt can hear the little gasps from Blaine as he burns himself.

"Do you need any help?" Kurt calls from the kitchen, wincing at each little gasp.

"If you don't mind..." Blaine says, looking at the burn marks on his wrist.

Kurt smiles as he walks into the bathroom to see his husband with half straightened hair, burn marks riddling his wrist and hairline. "Aw.. Blaine." Kurt says grabbing the straightener from him and brushing his fingertips over the small red marks.

"I don't see how you can do this all the time!" Blaine complains, rubbing his fingers on his forehead.

"It takes years of practice.." Kurt sighs. "Here, sit down.." he says pointing to the chair in front of the mirror and turning it to face him.

Blaine sits down, looking up as Kurt straightens his hair.

About fifteen minutes later Kurt runs the straightener over Blaine's hair once more before looking down and brushing his hair into somewhat of a messy style. He smiled at his handy work, topping it off with a bit of hairspray. "Okay.. go look!" He says happily.

Blaine gets up and turns around. He's completely shocked. "Wow..." He says, running his fingers through his hair.

"Do you like it?" Kurt asks shutting off the straightener.

"It's different...But I do like it." Blaine says smiling.

Kurt smiles, placing his hands on his hips. "See…you do look ridiculously sexy.." Kurt said chuckling.

Blaine laughs, turning around to kiss Kurt.

Kurt can't help it, he brings his hands up to tangle in Blaine's now straightened hair, pulling him closer and exhaling into the kiss.

Blaine moans. "God, that feels so good..."

Kurt sighs, pulling harder on Blaine's hair and slipping his tongue into his husband's mouth.

Blaine throws his arms around Kurt's neck, pressing himself against his husband.

"Mmph...Blaine…" Kurt says, reluctantly pulling away from the kiss, but keeping his hands in Blaine's hair. "We...We don't have time..." He pants, wanting nothing more than to ravish Blaine again and again and again.

Blaine whines.. "Is there something going on? Rina's doesn't have reservations..."

Kurt sighed, kissing Blaine passionately again before pulling away again, cheeks flushed. "Sorry..sorry..I..Yes, there is something going on.." he says breathlessly. They really had to get there early because a band was coming later today and Rina said he could use the stage before the band got there, But Blaine looked so damn sexy like this..

"Umm...Okay? I guess we should get going," Blaine says, eyeing Kurt.

Kurt let out a whine he hadn't meant to."Alright.." he said, not realeasing his hold on Blaine.

"Umm...What do we do with Elphaba?" Blaine asks, looking down at the cute puppy.

"I bought a kennel. I think she'll be alright.." Kurt said softly.

"Will you put her in it...?" Blaine asks, knowing he'll feel bad if he does it.

"Yeah baby.." Kurt says placing a chaste kiss to Blaine's lips and bending to pick the puppy up and carrying her to the bedroom and slipping her into the kennel. He sat on his knees and looked in the kennel. "I'm sorry.." he says slipping a finger through the doir and let her lick it. "We'll be home soon.."

Blaine waits in the living room so he can't hear he whine as Kurt walks away. Kurt comes out and takes his hand.

"You alright?" Kurt asks as they walk out of the door.

"I'm good. Just wondering what's about to happen..." Blaine assures him.

Kurt smiles as they walk down to the car and pull up to Rina's walking inside to be greeted by Rina who wished Blaine a happy birthday before they went and sat down to eat. They were about halfway done before Kurt excused himself to 'use the restroom'. Moments later Kurt appeared on the stage.

Blaine looks up with a puzzled expression. What is Kurt doing?

"Hello everyone.." Kurt says, walking over to the mic stand. "My name is Kurt Anderson and It is my husband Blaine's birthday.", Kurt said looking over at Blaine. Gentle applause broke out as heads turn to look at Blaine, accompanied with a few 'Happy birthday's. "You all know him, he plays here every other weekend...But I thought today, I would sing a song for him. "And yes, I know it's cheesy, but it's one of his favorite songs.." He said smiling at Blaine as the music started playing.

Blaine blushes as the intro to Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden came on. Tears fill his eyes as he watches his magnificent husband sing to him.

"I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning."  
Kurt sang, staring at Blaine lovingly.

Tears spill down Blaine's cheeks, a huge grin covering his face. This was the most beautiful thing

Kurt continued singing, swaying to the gentle rhythm and looking at Blaine as the tears streamed down his face.  
"I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..."  
He sang the final lines of the song and looked at Blaine smiling as applause broke out throughout the cafe. "I love you Blaine..Happy birthday.."

Blaine slowly stands up with tear filled eyes and walks to Kurt. He wraps his arms around his husband's neck. "I love you so much! Thank you!" he says, sobbing.

Kurt smiled, "I love you too." He said as the audience applauded around them.

Blaine grabs Kurt's hand as they walk back to their table. "This really has been the best birthday I have ever had, Kurt. Thank you so much..."

"Well it's not over yet.." Kurt says smiling and taking a sip of his diet coke.

Blaine just stares at Kurt. "How can there be more? Look at what you've done! You never stop amazing me..." he says smiling sincerely.

"I do it because I love you.." Kurt says, resting his hand on his chin and staring into Blaine's eyes, placing a hand over his husband's.

Blaine turns his hand over to hold Kurt's. "I love you too baby."

They finished their meal and went home to let an exited Elphie out of the cage and sat on the couch to watch a movie of Blaine's choice. They both changed into pajamas and walked into the living room. "What do you want to watch?" Kurt asked, walking to the kitchen to pop some popcorn.

Blaine thinks for a moment. "The Breakfast Club?"

"Alright..Go grab it from the room baby." Kurt says putting the bag in the microwave and turning it on, and going to pour a bit of food for Elphaba.

Blaine goes to get the movie and puts it on. He settles down on the couch and waits for Kurt.

Kurt feeds the puppy and pours the popcorn in a bowl, cuddling up to Blaine as they watched the movie.

Blaine laughs though out the movie, his arm around Kurt's waist.

Kurt's mind springs an idea as he excuses himself to the restroom. He digs in the closet until he finds what's he's looking for, changing into it quickly. He can't believe it still fits. He puts on the arm band as a finishing touch and goes to lean against the doorway of the living room. "Blaine.." he says darkly.

Blaine's eyes go wide with shock as he looks up. "Oh...My...God..." he says. Kurt is standing there in his old cheerio's uniform.

Kurt just smiles at his husband. He wasn't really sure how this was going to go, but now he knew it was in the right direction.

Kurt goes and stands in front of the television, and does a little twirl. "What do you think? I'm surprised it still fits.." Kurt said turning his back to Blaine and looking over his shoulder.

Blaine takes a deep breath. "You look...so fucking hot..."

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Kurt said turning to him and placing his hands on his hips, one eyebrow raised. He smiled mischievously.

Blaine jumped up, pushing Kurt against the wall. He roughly trails a hand up his husband's thigh.

Kurt gasps harshly as Blaine slams him into the wall. "Blaine.." He lets out.

"Yeah, baby?" Blaine breathes out

"H-Happy birthday.." He panted smiling.

"Best...Birthday...Ever!" Blaine says before attacking Kurt's neck with his tongue.

Kurt whimpered as Blaine's tongue and teeth attacked his throat, he brought his thigh up in between Blaine's legs.

Blaine moans at the contact, sliding his hands around to grip Kurt's firm ass.

Kurt grinds into Blaine, moaning lightly. He didn't know whether to push forward into Blaine's hips or back into his hands.

Blaine rests his hands on Kurt's thighs, lifting him up and moaning against his lips.

Kurt moans as Blaine lifts him up. He wraps his legs around Blaine's waist and starts kissing Blaine's neck.

Blaine carries him to their bed. He throws Kurt down on the bed, grinding on him.

"Nggh..Blaine!" Kurt cries as He feels Blaine's cock against his through the red fabric. He wraps his arms around Blaine's neck and looks into Blaine's eyes darkly before kissing his husband.

Blaine rests his head against Kurt's neck, breathing in his ear. "What do you want, baby?"

"Blaine..I..it's your birthday..do what you want to me." Kurt panted, smiling at Blaine.

Blaine nibbles on Kurt's ear, breathing heavily. "God, Kurt...You're so sexy..."

Kurt shivers at Blaine's breath in his ear. "Oh fuck..Blaine.." He gasps, bucking up into Blaine.

Blaine slides a hand under Kurt's top, lightly scratching down his sides.

Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine's hands slide down him. "Baby...unh.." he slid his hips in rhythm with Blaine's.

Blaine slips down, sliding off Kurt's Cheerio's pants. He takes a moment to just soak up Kurt's beautiful body.

Kurt shivered as he watched Blaine's eyes trail up and down his body.

Blaine leans down, taking Kurt's top off. He kisses his husband's neck, whispering in his ear, "God, I want to suck you off so bad, baby..."

"Blaine wait..." Kurt says when his husband is about to sink his mouth down over his cock.

Blaine immediately stops. He looks up at Kurt. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong...I just...I want to try something.." Kurt said blushing.

Blaine smiles. "What did you have in mind?"

Kurt wasn't sure how to ask this, he bit his lip blushing furiously. "I was wondering if I could suck you off…while…you did the same to me?" He said, his face an ungodly shade of red.

"Really?" Blaine asked, eyes wide. "You want to be on top or bottom...?" Blaine said, blushing a bit himself.

"B-bottom if that's okay.." Kurt breathes

Blaine moans. "Mmm, yes..."Blaine says, taking off his clothes.

Kurt watches as Blaine hastily undresses himself. "God Blaine, you're so sexy.." He says, running his hands up and down his own torso.

Blaine's eyes close as he sighs. Seeing Kurt running his fingers up and down his torso was just so hot. Blaine walks back to the bed, slowly positioning himself over Kurt.

Kurt hastily wraps his hands around Blaine's waist and grabs his ass as he sucks Blaine's cock into his mouth.

Blaine moans at the sudden contact, swallowing Kurt whole. He bobs his head, sucking hard.

Kurt moans loudly around Blaine's cock, squeezing his husband's ass tighter and forcing him further down his throat. This was so amazing.

"Uunnnggghhh!" Blaine moans around Kurt. The way Kurt sucked him and gripped his ass was just glorious. He wondered why they had never tried this wonderful act.

Kurt sucked harder, sliding his tongue along the bottom of Blaine's cock, humming and moaning loudly as Blaine sucked on his cock.

Blaine sucks faster, humming around Kurt's most sensitive spots.

Kurt feels the heat coiling in his stomach and he desperately wants nothing more than to cum down his husband's beautiful throat but he pulls away, gasping out for Blaine to stop.

Blaine whiles, throwing his head back at the loss. "Why'd you stop, baby?"

"I want to ride you so bad baby.." Kurt gasps, nuzzling Blaine's cock.

"Oh, god! Please, Kurt!" Blaine pleads.

Blaine slips off of Kurt and Kurt sits Blaine up. Kurt has Blaine scoot up so he's sitting against the headboard and sits in Blaine's lap. He reaches over to the drawer and quickly grabs the lube; he coasts his own fingers and hastily stretches himself before slowly lowering himself down on Blaine's throbbing cock.

Blaine watches Kurt in pure amazement. "Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine moans as Kurt lowers himself on Blaine.

Kurt moans and starts to slowly lift and lower himself. "Tell me when you're close baby.." Kurt breathes.

"Mmkayy baby...Ahh ahh, Kurt!" Blaine moans, grinding up into Kurt.

Kurt rolled his body slowly and reaches out tangling his hands in Blaine's still straightened hair. "Fuck Blaine..You're so hot.."

Blaine leans his head to Kurt's chest, listening to his pounding heart. "Fuck, Kurt...God! Yeahh!" Blaine moans loudly.

Kurt starts rolling his hips faster and pulls Blaine's hair harder. "Blaine!" he moans as Blaine's throbbing member slides along his prostate. "AH!" He gasps, his hips bucking forward.

"KURT! Fuck, baby...I...I'm close..." Blaine screams, grabbing Kurt's hips.

As much as Kurt didn't want to, he quickly pulled himself off of Blaine and kissed him passionately.

Blaine whines once more at the loss of contact. He leans into the kiss, silently begging for more.

He pulls Blaine up to stand on his knees with him, kissing him before forcing him down on his hands and knees, shoving a still slippery finger inside of him.

"KURT!" Blaine screams. "Fuck...baby...yesss..."

Kurt slowly works his husband open, scratching down Blaine's hip with his free hand and planting kisses on the small of his back.

"Baby...Please...I need you...now..." Blaine pleads loudly.

Kurt kneels behind Blaine, placing both hands on Blaine's hips, positioning himself at Blaine's entrance and quickly thrusting inside.

"NNUUUGGGHHH! Kurt...oh baby..." Blaine moans under Kurt.

"Fuck.." Kurt moans loudly, thrusting harder into Blaine and digging his nails into his hips as he watches his husband's arms shake from struggling to support himself.

Blaine thrusts himself back, meeting Kurt's hips as his throbbing cock hits his sweet spot. "Kurt...Kurt...Kurt...oh, god...Kurttt..." Blaine moans.

"Blaine! Yes!" Kurt screams, grabbing Blaine's hair and pulling him back hard. "Fuck Blaine, you're so goddamn hot baby..I love the way you take my cock.." Kurt whispers into Blaine's ear.

Blaine moans as loud as he can at Kurt's words. "Fuck me, baby. Please, harder...I wanna be...your little...cockslut...please, kurt!"

Kurt moans loudly and starts pounding into Blaine's ass as hard as he can. "Fuck..Fuck..Fuck! Blaine!" He pulls Blaine up so that his back is against him and moans in his ear. "Blaine..Fuck, you love my cock don't you?" He rasps.

"Yes, baby...I love your cock...so fucking much...I love it when...you pound my ass..." Blaine breathes out.

Kurt cries out at Blaine's words before biting down between Blaine's shoulder and neck. He was so close, he scratched down Blaine's sides, gripping his hips and slamming into Blaine's prostate.

"FUCK!" Blaine screams as Kurt pounds into him. "Baby...I'm...close...so close..."

"Me too baby.." Kurt moans, thrusting faster. "God Blaine.. I-Unh!" His nails dig into Blaine's taut muscles ash he came deep inside of Blaine.

Blaine cums hard as Kurt fills his tight ass. "Baby! Fuck...Kurt, yess!" Blaine screams, riding out his orgasm.

Kurt slowly slides in and out of Blaine languidly as his husband shakes in his arms.

"Kurtt...Oohhh, Kurt..." Blaine's voice is a whisper as he collapses on the bed.

Kurt goes down with him before slowly pulling out of Blaine's sore hole and pulling him closer.

Blaine leans back onto Kurt, breathing heavily. "Damn, baby..."

Kurt smiles, kissing the back of Blaine's neck. "That was...God, I can't even describe it.." He sighs.

"I agree..." Blaine says, breathless. "You are just...God..."

Kurt chuckles, "Well happy birthday.." He says smiling against Blaine's sweat laced skin.

"mmm, thank you, Kurt..."

"You're welcome Blaine.." Kurt sighs. "I'm just glad you had a good day.."

"Good?" Blaine asks. "That is definitely an understatement!" He says laughing.

Kurt smiles. "You aren't a teenager anymore.." Kurt says smiling. "I'm with an older man..how scandalous.." he giggled.

Blaine chuckles. "And if we were lesbians, I'd be your cougar! Roar!"

"Oh lord.." Kurt says, laughing against Blaine's shoulder.

"You love me! Admit it!" Blaine says, turning over to face his husband.

Kurt rolls his eyes, "I love you.." He says, kissing Blaine's nose.

"I loveee you tooo baby!" Blaine says, smiling.

"You are just...so amazing.." He says, burying his face in Blaine's neck.

"You make me this way," Blaine says sweetly.

"I'm pretty sure you would be just as amazing without me.." Kurt sighed.

"But we won't ever know. You're stuck with me forever!"

"True.." Kurt said smiling. "Ugh..we have school tomorrow and I have work and just...ugh"

"Me neither.."Kurt says looking into Blaine's big beautiful hazel eyes. "Blaine.."

"Yeah, Kurt?"

"I'm so in love with you.." He said. "I fall deeper and deeper for you every day.. I just want you to know that." He said cupping Blaine's face.

Blaine starts to tear up again. "Kurt..." he whispers. "I'll never stop falling for you..."

Kurt kisses the tear off of Blaine's cheek. "You are just…more than I could ever dream of asking for.."

"You're so sweet...I could search the world for someone else...But not one would compare to you..." Blaine whispers.

Kurt kisses his husband, inhaling sharply. "I'm so happy that I'm spending the rest of my life with you.." he whispered, resting his forehead against Blaine's, keeping his eyes closed.

"Me too, Kurt. I've never been happier..." Blaine says, kissing Kurt softly.

"I love you.." Kurt whispers, feeling himself start to fall asleep against Blaine's warm skin.

"I love you too," Blaine whispers before falling asleep, holding his husband.


	22. Chapter 22

A few days after Blaine's birthday came with making Plans for Thanksgiving. They all agreed to fly to Lima to visit Kurt's family since Blaine's parents were in Europe. They day before Thanksgiving they sat at the gate in the airport, Kurt tapping his foot nervously.

Blaine leans over, wrapping an arm around his husband. "You okay?" He asked, truly worried.

"No…" he says truthfully. He was terrified. They hadn't had the option to drive and they had to fly, of course they had to fly.

Blaine rubs small circles on Kurt's back. "I'm here. Hold my hand. I won't let anything happen to you."

Kurt took in a shaky breath as he heard their flight was now boarding. Blaine stood and Kurt sat staring at his fingers which were laced together.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." Blaine says, giving Kurt a warm smile.

Kurt looks at Blaine and grabs his carry-on, reluctantly standing. "Alright.." he said quietly, grabbing Blaine's hand.

Blaine slides his arm around Kurt's waist as they walk to the plane. Kurt hurriedly sits in his seat. Blaine places their bags in the overhead compartment before sitting next to his husband. He leans over, giving a quick kiss to Kurt's cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too." Kurt says quickly. He turned to pull the shade over the window and fastened his seatbelt much tighter than necessary.

Blaine pulls out his bottle of water. "Here, you should drink some."

Kurt takes the water with shaking hands. He takes a small sip before handing it back to Blaine. "I'm sorry..I-I..I'm just."

Blaine takes Kurt's face into his hands. "Baby. You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about. You don't like flying. I understand. I'll be here with you every second of the way."

Kurt gives a weak smile. He sits with Blaine, holding his hand until the stewardesses come out to demonstrate the emergency procedures. The plane started driving down the runway and Kurt felt like he was going to hyperventilate.

Blaine uses his thumb to draw little patterns on Kurt's hand. "Do you want more water? Any gum? Anything?" Blaine asks. He feels so bad.

Kurt just shakes his head slowly staring down at his lap. The plane started going faster and Kurt closed his eyes tightly, keeping a death grip on Blaine's hand.

Blaine takes his hand out of Kurt's to replace it with his other one. He puts his arm around his husband. Blaine leans closer to Kurt, quietly singing to him.

Today is gonna be the day  
That they're gonna throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you gotta do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do about you now

Backbeat the word was on the street  
That the fire in your heart is out  
I'm sure you've heard it all before  
But you never really had a doubt  
I don't believe that anybody feels  
The way I do about you now

And all the roads we have to walk along are winding  
And all the lights that lead us there are blinding  
There are many things that I would  
Like to say to you  
I don't know how

Because maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

Kurt listens intently to Blaine's singing and tries to tune out everything else. He feels a slight lurch in his stomach as they leave the ground and before he knows it, they're at the right height and leveled out. Kurt sighs and opens his eyes looking at Blaine and kissing him softly. "Thank you…" Kurt whispers.

Blaine smiles at Kurt, sincerely as he continues singing.

Today was gonna be the day?  
But they'll never throw it back to you  
By now you should've somehow  
Realized what you're not to do  
I don't believe that anybody  
Feels the way I do  
About you now

And all the roads that lead to you were winding  
And all the lights that light the way are blinding  
There are many things that I would like to say to you  
I don't know how

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after all  
You're my wonderwall

I said maybe  
You're gonna be the one who saves me ?  
And after an  
You're my wonderwall

Said maybe  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me  
You're gonna be the one that saves me

When Blaine finishes singing, Kurt places a shaky hand on Blaine's cheek and kissed him again, not pulling away for a few seconds. When he did he looked Blaine in the eyes and thanked him again.

"Anytime. I enjoy singing to you. I love you, Kurt." Blaine says, smiling widely.

"I love you too.." Kurt sighs, kissing Blaine once more before Blaine sits back in his seat, switching hands again. "That really helped.." Kurt said, leaning back and closing his eyes again.

"I'm glad." Blaine says, sitting back. "What's all going on when we get there?"

"Well, Finn is already there and when we get there, there won't be much to do until tomorrow.."

"So...Are we going to be in your old room?" Blaine asks, curious.

"Mhm.. My Dad wanted to change it into an office, but Carole didn't have the heart to let him, so it hasn't changed since we left.." Kurt said.

Blaine's eyes light up. "So many memories..."

Kurt blushes, they lost their virginity to each other in that room. "Yeah.." he says smiling.

Blaine leans his head back and closes his eyes as he lets out a soft sigh.

Kurt opens his eyes and looks over at Blaine and smiles. "What are you thinking about?"

"Everything. Us. The beginning. How far we've made it." Blaine laughs for a moment. "Wow. That just reminded me of a song."

"Everything reminds you of a song.." Kurt laughs gently, "What is it?"

"Want me to sing it?" Blaine smiles.

Kurt thought for a moment before the plane lurched forward with turbulence and he grasped the armrests. "Yes.."

Blaine takes Kurt's face between his hands again. "When I first saw you, I saw love. And the first time you touched me, I felt love. And after all this time, you're still the one I love." Blaine smiles before he starts to sing.

Looks like we made it  
Look how far we've come my baby  
We might've took the long way  
We knew we'd get there someday

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

Ain't nothin' better  
We beat the odds together  
I'm glad we didn't listen  
Look at what we would be missin'

Kurt smiled, closing his eyes and resting his forehead against his husband's as he sang quietly.

Blaine continued to sing softly in his husband's ear.

They said, "I bet they'll never make it"  
But just look at us holding on  
We're still together still going strong

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night

(You're still the one)  
You're still the one I run to  
The one that I belong to  
You're still the one I want for life  
(You're still the one)  
You're still the one that I love  
The only one I dream of  
You're still the one I kiss good night.

Kurt sniffed and a tear ran down his cheek at the beautiful song. Blaine's singing relaxed him; he was going to have to have Blaine make him a CD of him singing.

Blaine kissed the tear that flowed down Kurt's face. He put his armrest up, pulling Kurt over to cuddle next to him.

Kurt curled up next to Blaine and closed his eyes. "We should go visit my mom today.." Kurt said softly. It was really early now, so they would have time.

Blaine tightened his grip around Kurt. "Are you sure? I'd really like that. But only if you're okay with it..."

"Yeah..I would really like to take you to see her." He said.

Blaine smiles sweetly. "Can we get her some flowers?"

"I was planning on it." He yawned.

"You want to take a nap before we land?" Blaine asks.

"I do.." Kurt says, nuzzling into Blaine's chest.

Blaine kisses Kurt's forehead. "I'll wake you when we land."

"Mmkay.." Kurt sighs slowly falling asleep.

The flight attendant makes the announcement that they will be landing soon. Blaine hoped Kurt wouldn't wake up until they were completely still and on the ground.

Kurt stirred a bit at the announcement but didn't wake up. He only woke up when the tires touched the ground, nearly throwing him out of his seat. "OH GOD!" He screamed cringing at the sudden awakening.

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt. "Shhh, its okay, baby. We're here..."

Kurt breathed heavily placing a hand on his heart. "Are we alive? Are we on the ground?" Kurt asks frantically.

"We're completely alive. We just got on the ground." Blaine says trying to sooth him.

Kurt heaves a sigh. "Good.."

They grab their bags when the plane comes to a stop and walk into the terminal hand in hand.

"Thank you Blaine, I really mean it..I've never been so relaxed on a plane." He said, stroking Blaine's hand with his thumb as they walked to the luggage claim.

"You're welcome." Blaine says smiling. "I love you. I'm glad I could help. You ready to see your family?"

"Yeah.." Kurt says smiling as they grab their suitcases off of the carousel. They walk outside to pick up the rental car Blaine arranged before the trip.

They load their bags into the car before getting in. Blaine drives to the nearest Starbucks and gets them coffee before heading to the house.

They pull up to his parent's house and Kurt smiles at the familiar building. They grab their bags and walk up to the front door. Kurt knocks. "I never thought I would have to knock on this door.." Kurt sighed, hitching his bag up on his shoulder.

Blaine smiles at Kurt as Carole opens the door. "BOYS, YOU'RE HERE!" she screams, bringing them in for a big hug.

Kurt smiled as Carole very nearly crushed them in her hug. "Hey Carole.." he squeezed out.

"We've missed you so much!" She exclaimed. "Burt, honey. The boys are home!" she calls, dragging them inside.

Kurt laughed as Carole dragged them inside and he saw Finn and his dad sitting on the couch. Carole finally released them and they walked over to Finn and Burt exchanging hugs.

They all exchange hellos and whatnot. Kurt and Blaine sit together on the love seat. Blaine looks around the living room, memories flowing through his head.

"So how was the honeymoon?" Carole asks, sitting next to Burt.

Burt looks up at her, his eyes wide. He did not want to hear about that.

Blaine tried his best to make Burt comfortable. "It was amazing! We got to meet all the princesses and go on the rides! It was so fun! And I finally got to meet Ariel!"

"I'm glad you two enjoyed yourself then.." Carole said, winking at Kurt who flushed a brilliant shade of red.

Blaine looks up at his in-laws. "We do have some news for you..." He says, taking Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiles and nods, looking at Blaine. Burt, Carole, and Finn perked up considerably. Whenever these two had news, it was big news.

"As you all know, my birthday recently passed..." Blaine began, looking at Kurt. "Kurt surprised me with these pamphlets. It will take some time...But we want to start a family..."

Carole gasped, her hands flying over her mouth and a huge grin spread across Burt and Finn's face.

"Congratulations dude!" Finn said. "So which one of you is having it?"

The smile dropped from everyone's face as all eyes shifted to Finn and Burt slapped him in the back of the head. "What?" Finn protested.

Burt turned back to Blaine and Kurt. "That's great boys..Congratulations!" He said, the smile returning to his face.

"Finn..." Kurt says, shaking his head. "We are adopting..." He explains.

Blaine looks up, smiling as wide as he can. "Thank you. I can't even explain how much it means to me."

Carole still looked like she was in shock. "Carole...are you okay?" Kurt asked concernedly.

Her eyes fill with tears. "I just can't believe how grown up the two of you are...I mean our boys are having a baby...Its...It's...beautiful..." She sighs, looking at Kurt and Blaine.

"Oh, Carole.." Kurt cooed standing and walking over to his step mother and kneeling to hug her, tears filling his own eyes at her words.

Carole starts to cry. "You two amaze me so much. I can't wait to watch the two of you raise a wonderful, beautiful child."

Tears run down his cheeks as he holds Carole and then his father before he goes to sit back next to Blaine, smiling and wiping his tears. He grabs his husband's hand and his father looks at them. "I'm proud of you boys.." Burt said, blinking back tears.

Blaine thanks Burt. "We couldn't be happier..."

Kurt smiles at Burt, "I was actually planning on taking Blaine to see Mom today." Kurt said.

"Really? I think that would be nice," Burt says, smiling at Kurt.

"Yeah, we're gonna go get some flowers for her…We should probably go now, we'll be back in a bit." Kurt said standing.

"Alright. See you in a bit." Burt replies. Blaine stands with Kurt and they walk out the door

Kurt slides in the driver's seat and they drive to the nearest flower shop. They step inside and there is an adorable old woman standing behind the counter.

"Kurt!" She gasped, "I haven't seen you in a while!" She said smiling pleasantly.

"Hey Glenda.." Kurt says walking up to the counter. "I've been in New York!" He said cheerfully.

"Ah, big city.." she chimed.

"Yes ma'am. This is my husband Blaine.." He said, looking over at Blaine.

"Hello, nice to meet you." Blaine says, smiling. He looks around at all the different kinds of flowers. Blaine wonders which were Kurt's mother's favorites.

Glenda smiled at Blaine, "Nice to meet you too dear. Now Kurt, do you want the usual?" She asked, walking around the counter to a display of flowers.

"Yea ma'am." Kurt said smiling.

She grabbed a bundle of pink and purple gerbera daisies and handed them to Kurt before walking back behind the counter and ringing him up.

"Sundays don't seem the same without you Kurt." She laughed. Kurt paid for the flowers, thanking her and walked out hand in hand with Blaine, cradling the flowers carefully.

"Those are beautiful..." Blaine says as they get into the car.

"They were her favorite.." Kurt says, sliding into the passenger seat.

"She had great taste. I definitely see where you get it from." Blaine says sweetly.

Kurt smiles, looking down at the flowers. "Thank you.."

Blaine starts driving and Kurt gives him directions to the cemetery. It was a beautiful November day with a slight breeze. The sun shone warmly on Kurt's face as they stepped out of the car.

Blaine hesitates for a moment before taking Kurt's hand and letting him lead the way. He doesn't really know how these things go. But he's grateful that Kurt wanted to do this. There was so much Blaine didn't know.

Kurt led Blaine to a single grave placed under the hovering branches of a beautiful oak tree. The headstone was simple yet elegant. The words Elizabeth Anne Hummel were written in cursive across the top. Kurt squeezed Blaine's hand before settling down on his knees about a foot and a half from the headstone, motioning for Blaine to do the same.

Blaine sits next to Kurt. There are so many emotions running through Blaine right now. He doesn't know what to do with them. He sits quietly next to his husband as he tries to control himself.

Kurt doesn't know how to start this because usually, he was alone. He would sit there and tell her about his week, read, or just sit silently. But Blaine was here and it was different. The only other person he came with was his dad, and that was only when he was younger. He cradled the flowers close to his chest before looking at Blaine. "Do you want to give them to her?"

Blaine simply nods his head. He has no idea what to say but he takes the flowers in his hand, thinking about how to start this. "Hello, Mrs. Hummel. I'm Blaine, Kurt's husband. These flowers are for you. I really wish I could've had the honor of meeting you. You have an amazing son. Burt and yourself did a wonderful job in raising him. I fall for him more and more each day. Every time he does something that isn't like Burt, I wonder if that's a part of you..." Blaine says, tears gathering in his eyes.

Kurt smiles and looks over at Blaine as tears rapidly gather in his eyes as well as Blaine gently lays the flowers in front of the headstone. He looks back over at his mother's headstone. And grabs Blaine's hand. "Hey Mom. I know it's been a while, but I live in New York now…with Blaine…He's great mom, and I'm so...so in love. We're planning on adopting soon...I'll be sure to bring her so you can see her..." he said smiling. "I miss you...And I wish I could come see you every week like I used to...But I'll come on holidays to see you if we're in Lima...I love you mom.." Kurt finished, sliding his hand along the top of the headstone.

Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand as the tears start falling. He looks back at the headstone, trying to picture her. "Kurt...Could you tell me more about her?" Blaine asks, holding back a sob.

Kurt smiled at Blaine, wiping a few stray tears, and began telling Blaine about his memories of his mother. He told him about when the would watch sad movies and she would hold Kurt as he cried, about how she was a singer as well, and how she could play the piano like she was born to do it. Her fingers would dance across the keys as Kurt would watch. How she was the one who taught him to play.

Blaine sighs, leaning his head on Kurt's shoulder. "She sounds perfect..." He whispers.

"She was.." He says kissing the top of Blaine's head. They sit there for a while in respectful silence. Kurt could sit out here all day, but he knew they had to get back home. "You ready?" He whispered.

Blaine looks up at Kurt. "Yeah," He says as they stand up and walk to the car. Blaine drives them back to his in-laws' house. "Hey Kurt...?"

"Hmm?" Kurt asked looking up at his husband.

"Thank you so much," He whispers. "I don't know how to explain how I feel..."

Kurt lays a hand over Blaine's on the center console. "You're welcome...and that means a lot to me Blaine.."

"I never really understood how someone could do that, go and talk at a grave." Blaine sighed. "But...I can't even explain it. It almost felt as if she was there..."

Kurt nodded, smiling at Blaine. "I may not believe in God but...I do believe that she's there...in some form..." he said squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Me too..." Blaine agrees. "It was definitely something amazing."

They drive back to his parent's house and walk inside. "Hey Dad, Carole, Finn." He called to all three as he hung his coat and scarf up on the coat rack and doing the same to Blaine's.

"Hey sweetie. How'd it go?" Carole said.

"Really great actually.." Kurt said smiling at Blaine

"That's nice," Burt replies. "It's good Blaine got to experience that."

"I'm so glad Kurt took me." Blaine says, smiling at his husband. "It was truly an amazing experience."

"I'm glad I took you too Blaine.." Kurt said. They sat in the living room together, laughing, talking, and watching TV, which led to Kurt explaining to Finn how there was more than one name for shades of grey, which Finn argued to, stating how it was all still grey. Carole made dinner and they all shared a lovely meal filled with laughs, it was small and simple, but it was still home. After dinner everyone said their goodnights and Kurt and Blaine retreated upstairs to Kurt's old room.

They change into their pajamas. Blaine lies down and watches Kurt as he goes through his moisturizing routine. When Kurt is finished, he lays next to his wonderful husband. Blaine faces Kurt, wrapping his arms around him.

Kurt kissed Blaine softly on the lips and looked at him lovingly, drinking in those beautiful honey-hazel eyes that seemed to shine in the dark room.

"I'm glad you're here.." he whispered. He felt like they were in high school again, whispering was a reflex when in this room at night.

Blaine smiled. "Where else would I be?"

"I mean..if I hadn't tapped your shoulder in the hallway..I don't know where I'd be right now.." He said running a hand down Blaine's stubbly cheek.

"Fortunately we don't have to worry about that. You did tap my shoulder. And I instantly fell for you." Blaine whispers back.

Kurt smiles before kissing Blaine softly. "I love you..." He said softly against his husband's lips.

"I love you too," Blaine smiles. "Forever."

Kurt leans in to kiss Blaine again, one hand resting on the back of his neck.

When the kiss ends, Blaine gives a happy sigh and looks around the room.

"I missed this room.." Kurt said, it hadn't changed much since he moved out.

"Me too. So many memories fill it." Blaine says, thinking of everything they have been through.

Kurt smiles in the dark and turns his head to kiss Blaine's chest. "Like that one night.." Kurt said, draping an arm over Blaine's abdomen.

Blaine smiles. "That's what I was just thinking of..."

Kurt looks up at Blaine, blushing slightly, but smiling all the same. Kurt's memory drifts back to when they were 17 when they lost their virginity to each other in this room. How nervous they were, and how much love and carefulness was put into it. "That was a good night.." he said chuckling.

"That was the night I knew for a fact that you were the one I wanted to marry..." Blaine whispers.

He smiled, "Well why didn't you ask me?" Kurt teased.

"We were so young. I didn't want to scare you off..." Blaine admits.

"I would have said yes...even though we'd only been dating a little less than a year.." Kurt says chuckling.

"Really?" Blaine asked. "I used to make myself crazy. Always wondering how to say things, what to do, what not to do. I wanted everything to be perfect."

"You were perfect..You still are.." Kurt says, looking up and planting a chaste kiss on Blaine's chin.

"No one is perfect.." Blaine laughs. "But I try."

Kurt chuckles, "You're perfect to me..except you leave your socks behind book cases.." he teased.

"That was one time!" Blaine giggles.

"It only takes one time.." Kurt says matter-of-factly before laughing.

"Mhm." Blaine said, pulling Kurt close. "And oh my God! Really? Finn's comment about which of us is having a kid? Wow.."

"That's Finn for you.." Kurt explained.

"That was just...I don't even know." Blaine laughs. "So were you thinking of adopting a baby, or like child?"

"I would be amazingly happy either way.." Kurt said. "What were you thinking?" He asked.

"A baby..." Blaine smiles.

Kurt smiles at the thought of Blaine holding a baby girl. Their baby girl. "I think that would be best.." he whispers.

"Me too." Blaine whispers. "She'll be so sweet and beautiful."

"Blaine.." Kurt says quietly.

"Yes, Kurt?"

"You're going to make an amazing father..." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine

"Thanks...I really can't wait." Blaine whispers.

Kurt moved himself up to lie next to Blaine. "I love you.." he whispered.

"I love you too, baby." Blaine says softly, leaning in to kiss his husband.

Kurt sighs into the kiss. He grabs Blaine's waist, gently pulling him closer.

Blaine moans into the kiss, wrapping himself around Kurt.

Kurt tilts hid head planting gentle kisses down his husband's throat, tongue ghosting over his Adam's apple.

"Kurt..." Blaine breathes out. He knows all of Blaine's sweet spots and touches them so perfectly.

Kurt trails hands down Blaine's back, pulling him closer to him as he nips at his collar bone.

Blaine turns his head into the pillow. Their room is right next to Finn's and he figured Finn had heard and seen enough of them.

Kurt runs his hands under Blaine's shirt and clawed down his back, biting down on the thin skin on his husband's collar bone.

Blaine's groans are muffled by the pillow. "Fuck, Kurt..." He whispers.

He slowly lifts Blaine's shirt over his head, tossing it somewhere before kissing down Blaine's chest, his teeth, scraping over Blaine's nipple.

Blaine has to fight the urge to scream. Kurt was so fucking good with his mouth.

Kurt loved how Blaine was writhing underneath him He bit down on Blaine's nipple, trailing his hands down to trace his fingertips over the lines of Blaine's hips.

Blaine throws his hands in Kurt's hair. "Fuck, baby..." Blaine moans, fighting to keep his voice down.

Kurt slides further down, trailing his tongue down Blaine's stomach and positioning himself on top of him.

Blaine's body writhes even more beneath Kurt. He bites his lower lip to hold back the moans, which makes him move uncontrollably

"God Blaine.." Kurt whispers against Blaine's hip. He pulls down Blaine's sweatpants enough to expose his hips. He plants little kisses on the exposed skin before biting down roughly.

Blaine bucks his hips slightly. His hand covers his mouth to silence his screams.

He pulls down Blaine's sweatpants and underwear before trailing his hands up And down his thighs before moving down to kiss and lick up and down the shaft of Blaine's cock.

Blaine grips the pillow as hard as he can. The muscles in his stomach tighten as he keeps quite, his body wriggles under Kurt's luscious mouth.

Kurt licks a thick line up the underside of his husband's cock before gripping Blaine's hips and slowly sinking his mouth over his throbbing erection.

Blaine breathes heavily, gripping the sheets to keeps from thrusting into Kurt's throat.

Kurt digs his fingers into Blaine's hips as he bobs his head on his husband's cock. He moaned softly, he would always /love/ doing this for Blaine.

Blaine can't take it any longer. He pulls the pillow over his face and moans loudly. "KURT!FUCKYESBABY!"

Kurt hummed around Blaine's member taking him deeper and scratching down his hips to his thighs.

"Kurt...Kurt...God, baby..." Blaine groans, his fingers tangling into Kurt's hair.

Kurt speeds up his movements, moaning loudly and reaching around to grab Blaine's ass.

Blaine lightly thrusts upward into the warmth of Kurt's mouth. "UUNNNGGGHHHH!" He screams into the pillow as the vibrations flow though his aching cock.

Kurt took Blaine as deep as he could. He felt Blaine's head hit the back of his throat and swallowed

Kurt swallows every drop as Blaine cums deep in his throat. Blaine moans incoherent words as he rides out his orgasm.

Kurt slides up Blaine's body and kisses him passionately.

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's neck, pulling his husband on top of himself.

Kurt moaned and he grinded into his husband.

Blaine's eyes grew wide when he felts Kurt's hard cock grinding onto him. "Kurt...Can I please...ride you...?" Blaine pants, kissing Kurt's neck.

Kurt whined, trying to keep quiet. "Are you sure?" He asks. "We can't be too loud." He whispered.

"I think I can do it...Can you?" Blaine whispers.

"Y-yeah.." Kurt pants.

Blaine runs to get the lube out of his bag and jumps back on the bed. He slicks up his fingers and starts to stretch himself over Kurt.

Kurt moans as he watches Blaine finger himself. He slips off his sweat pants and pulls his shirt off ass Blaine moans above him.

Blaine bucks his hips as he feels himself becoming ready for Kurt. He slides his fingers out and gently covers Kurt with the lube.

Kurt gasps as Blaine's hand slides over his cock.

He gives his husband a few quick strokes before lining himself over Kurt.

"Blaine..please.." He whispers, placing his hands on Blaine's hips.

Blaine glides his body down, slowly letting Kurt enter him.

Kurt tries to hold a moan back and bites his lip as Blaine sinks over him.

Blaine leans down, kissing Kurt passionately, locking their lips together to keep from being too loud.

Kurt lets out a soft moan into Blaine's mouth as he starts grinding down onto Kurt.

Blaine rides Kurt faster. He tangles his fingers into Kurt's hair again, kissing and sucking Kurt's collar bone.

"God..Blaine.." Kurt whispers. Blaine felt so good around him. He reached up and scratched down Blaine's back.

Blaine moans deeply into Kurt's ear, sucking harshly at the lobe.

"Shhh..Baby." Kurt said, whining as Blaine bit his ear.

Blaine takes a deep breath, controlling himself. He grinds down on Kurt harder, gripping the sheets to keep from moaning.

A loud moan escapes Kurt's lips but he brings a hand up to cover his mouth.

Blaine kisses his husband roughly, hushing their moans. He feels Kurt trail his fingers down Blaine's sides, resting on his hips. Kurt digs his nails into Blaine and guides him down faster.

Kurt is so glad that Blaine's mouth is covering his as he lets out broken little whimpers against his mouth. He was close, he felt the heat pooling low in his stomach as he thrusted up into his husband harder, brushing over his prostate.

Blaine moans against Kurt's lips, not pulling away even for a second. He mumbles against his husband's mouth, "You're so hot, baby..."

Kurt inhales sharply and he sucks his husband's bottom lip into his mouth, biting down hard and whimpering as he thrust up a few more times and started to cum inside of Blaine.

Blaine lets out a quiet moan as he feels Kurt fill him. He grinds down fast until Kurt comes down from his orgasm. Blaine gingerly lifts himself off of Kurt and lies down next to his husband.

Kurt pulls himself to Blaine and clutches to his chest, panting against his skin.

Blaine kisses the top of Kurt's head. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too.." Kurt panted, clutching to Blaine's muscular frame.

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt, holding him close as he smiles.

"Blaine?.." Kurt asks cautiously.

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine whispers.

"I'm not saying that I do...but…Do you ever regret that, you've never been with anyone other than me?" Kurt asked slowly…'My post-orgasm thought process is depressing!' He thought to himself while awaiting Blaine's answer. "Be honest.."

Blaine thinks for a moment. He takes Kurt's face between his hands. "I'm not going to say that I never thought about it. But do I regret it? Not one bit. Kurt...What you do to me...and not just in that way...in every way...is simply amazing. You make me feel so much. I've never needed anyone else."

"Blaine..." he whispered weakly. "I-I love you so much Blaine…" he whimpered, tears filling his eyes.

"I love you too, Kurt. And you don't ever have to be scared to ask me anything. I'll tell you what you want to know. I love you. No one could ever take that away." Blaine smiles, wiping the tear that fell down Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiled and pulled Blaine closer, resting his forehead in the crook of Blaine's neck.

"Like I said before, you can talk to me about anything. You can tell me anything. I won't freak out or get mad if we're honest with each other." Blaine said, sighing as Kurt holds him tighter. "That's why I have no doubt that we will always be together."

"How are you so good at that?" Kurt sighed.

"At what?" Blaine asked, puzzled.

"Always saying the right thing.." he said nuzzling into Blaine's neck.

Blaine smiles. "I just say what I feel..."

"I love you.."

"I love you too, babe," Blaine whispers, kissing Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiles "Goodnight Blaine.." he whispered.

"Goodnight," Blaine replies, resting his head on top of Kurt's before falling asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

Thanksgiving with the family was just what Kurt needed. Being with his family again made him realize just how much he missed them as the plane departed, Blaine singing gently in his ear again. When the plane touched down, the first thing Blaine wanted to do was go pick up Elphie from Wes's house, where they left her over the past few days. Business returned as usual for Kurt. School, work, home, and the occasional date with Blaine. Weeks later, the holiday season was upon them and it was a week until Christmas and Kurt and Blaine sat in the living room, trying to figure out where to set up the Christmas tree. Kurt insisted on getting an artificial one because fallen needles were not something he wanted to deal with.

Blaine looks around the living room. "What about that corner?" He says, pointing to the corner a few feet away from the balcony door.

Kurt looks for a moment finger on his cheek in thought. "Yeah...Yeah! That'll look great!" He said excitedly. This would be the first Christmas tree he had that wouldn't be clad in college football ornaments, thanks to his dad and Finn.

Blaine takes the tree out of the box and they put it together in the middle of the living room. They pull out they Disney ornaments, spreading them out evenly. Kurt puts the garland around the tree when Blaine finishes the lights. They slide the tree back into the corner and turn it on.

Kurt gasps and his hands fly over his mouth. "Blaine..It's perfect.."

"I love it..." Blaine says, stepping back for a better view.

Kurt turns to Blaine, throwing his arms around his husband's neck and hugging him tightly.

Blaine looks at the tree then back at Kurt, his eyes filling with tears.

"Blaine.." Kurt says, looking into Blaine's eyes, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just thought of something though..." Blaine says, a wide smile forming across his face.

"What is it?" Kurt asked, grabbing Blaine's hands.

Blaine turns Kurt around and holds him close, so they are both facing the tree. "In a year, we'll be in this exact moment...But with a baby girl..."

Kurt gasps and tears rapidly fill his eyes. "Blaine..I.." He chokes out.

Blaine worries that maybe he shouldn't have said that. "Kurt...What's wrong?"

"I just.." he wipes his tears quickly and turns to face Blaine. "I can't wait to start a family with you.." He said, his voice wavering.

Blaine can't hold back the tears at this point. "This means so much to me..." he says as the tears stream down his face.

Kurt holds him close. "I know Blaine...It means so much to me too..." He said, smiling as tears streamed down his own cheeks.

"I love you so much, Kurt..." Blaine sobs.

"I love you too Blaine..Soon, it's going to be you, me, Elphie, and our little girl.." he whispered, stroking Blaine's hair.

"Kurt?..."

"Yes?.." Kurt asked softly.

"Have you..." Blaine starts. "Have you tried imagining what she's going to look like?"

"Well..when I do picture her, I see you in her mostly.." Kurt said smiling as he held Blaine.

Blaine smiles. "I try picturing her in different ways. She's always pale, like you. Sometimes she has red hair. But usually it's long curly black hair. I see her with beautiful green eyes or piercing blue like yours. Every time I picture her, my heart melts. She's always just so beautiful. I can't wait to meet her."

"She's going to be amazing Blaine..Have you thought of any names?" Kurt asks smiling. He just wanted to know if Blaine was taking name change into consideration.

"Yeah, actually I have. I've narrowed it down to a few I like. Did you have any in mind?" Blaine asks.

"Let me hear yours first.." Kurt says smiling, walking Blaine over to the couch and sitting with him, holding his hand.

"Gabrielle, Adrina, and don't laugh. But Arielle..." Blaine says.

Kurt smiles, "Those are beautiful.."

"What were you thinking?" Blaine asks.

"Well, I was thinking, Destrey, Amber, and God...I know I'm expected to say this, but..Elizabeth.."

"I think that would be a great way to honor your mom," Blaine says, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"Blaine...I don't want you to think we /have/ to name her that...I wasn't trying to pull that on you, but it was just a thought…I don't want you to feel obligated...Now…in all honesty...What do you want to name our baby?" He asked, looking Blaine in the eyes seriously.

"I know we don't have to. Maybe we can put that with one of mine. I feel stupid that I didn't think of that. I would love for her to have part of your mom in her name. I can't believe I didn't think of it. I really think we should." Blaine says, smiling.

"Okay.." Kurt says smiling and leaning forward to kiss Blaine softly.

"Which would you want to put it with?" Blaine asks.

"Well, I don't really see how we could put it together and have it sound right…maybe Elizabeth could just be her middle name?"

"That's what I meant. Like one be the middle and the other be the first." Blaine explains.

"Oh," Kurt laughs, "I like all of them actually, but..If I had to choose..I'd say Gabrielle.."

"Really? That's my favorite!" Blaine says, happily.

Kurt smiles, "Well then it's settled." He says giggling. "Gabrielle Elizabeth Anderson.." he says mostly to himself, smiling.

"It's perfect.." Blaine whispers.

A lump forms in Kurt's throat. "There is no one else I'd rather be doing this with.." Kurt said, his voice breaking.

Blaine starts to cry again. "Me neither. I'm so happy."

Kurt kisses one of Blaine's tears. "I love you.." he says softly, holding Blaine's face in his hands.

Blaine stares deeply into Kurt's eyes. "I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt pulls Blaine into his arms once more, letting his husband cry.

Blaine cuddles close to Kurt until his tears start to slow. He lies on the couch with his head in his husband's lap. "When did you want to do this?" He asks, looking up.

Kurt looks up in thought as he pets Blaine's curls. "Most adoption agencies wont adopt out to anyone who hasn't been married for less than a year.." He said softly.

"I know." Blaine lets out a long sigh. "All their rules scare me."

"Me too..But we'll make it work...we always do.." He says, trying to reassure Blaine.

"And you say I'm the one that always knows what to say.." Blaine giggles.

Kurt smiles fondly down at Blaine. "Don't you have work tonight?"

"Yeah...Umm...Do you want to come tonight?" Blaine asks.

Kurt smiles, "Sure baby, if you want me to.." He says, continuing to stroke Blaine's hair.

"I'd like that," Blaine smiles back. Out of nowhere, Elphie jumps up onto Blaine's stomach, carrying another sock.

"Blaine!" Kurt scolds, trying to get the sock from Elphie. "Elphaba Anderson you better give me that sock!" He said sternly.

She looked up at Kurt, wagging her tail before jumping off the couch and running towards their room.

Kurt carefully but quickly slipped out from under Blaine's head and dashed into the bedroom quickly enough to see Elphaba's tail disappear under the bed. He slid to the ground kneeling to look under the bed. "ELPHABA!"

She dips the front half of her body down, wagging her tail excitedly. Elphie looks at Kurt until he reaches a hand out to her and she dashes out to jump back on Blaine. She hides between Blaine's side and the couch. Blaine sits there laughing as Kurt walks back to the living room.

He puts his hands on his hips, "Really? Blaine, get the sock please.." He sighs, running a hand through his hair.

Blaine reaches over, grabbing Elphaba and placing her on his stomach. She wags her tail some more and drops the sock onto Blaine's chest. He takes it from her and sets it aside.

Kurt just stands there, dumbstruck. "I gave you eggs!" He whispered harshly, pointing at the puppy.

Elphie lets out a loud bark and licks Blaine's face. "I baby her. That's why she does this." He says laughing.

"I...baby her...sometimes..." he said, walking to sit next to Blaine.

"Don't take it personally. You're still my favorite!" Blaine says looking up at his pouting husband.

Kurt sits down. "Sometimes I seriously doubt that." He joked.

"Oh really?" Blaine says. He sets Elphie down and lays closer to Kurt. "Hmm...How can I show you that you are definitely my favorite?"

"I don't know.." Kurt says smiling and cocking an eyebrow.

Blaine sits up, making his way over so he can straddle Kurt. He places his arms around his husband's neck, leaning in to nibble on his ear lobe. "There isn't anything you'd like?" Blaine teases, moving his teeth back to Kurt's ear.

Kurt gasps as he feels Blaine's teeth on his ear. "I..unh." He wraps his arms around Blaine's waist.

"I'm guessing that's something you like?" Blaine licks a line up Kurt's ear and lightly blows letting his husband feel the cool air. Kurt shivers and brings Blaine closer. "Are you convinced yet?"

"Y-your mouth.." Kurt gasped, writhing under Blaine. Blaine grinds down onto Kurt's lap. "What about my mouth?" He whispers in his husband's ear.

"Unh..I..I need it Blaine..please."

Blaine smiles. "Where? Kurt, tell me what you want me to do with my mouth."

Kurt swallows hard. "On..on my cock, baby please.." he moaned.

Blaine moans at Kurt's words. He lifts the hem of Kurt's shirt and slowly takes it off, leaning in to tease one of his husband's hard nipples.

Kurt whines loudly, grabbing Blaine's hair.

Blaine groans at the touch. He moves over next to Kurt, turning his husband to face him. He lifts Kurt's hips, sliding his pants and briefs off.

Kurt moans at the release watching Blaine with lust-blown eyes.

Blaine sits on his knees, slowly gliding his mouth over the head of Kurt's hard cock.

Kurt grabs the side of the couch, digging his nails into the upholstery. "God.."

Blaine uses his teeth to very gingerly graze over Kurt's head, sliding his hands up Kurt's thighs.

Kurt gasps at the sensation, trying not to buck his hips.

Blaine slowly sinks his mouth over Kurt's member, taking him deep.

"Blaine!" Kurt moans, his rolling back and his hands flying into Blaine's hair.

Blaine bobs his head faster, sucking hard as he swirls his tongue around Kurt's throbbing cock.

Kurt grips at Blaine's hair as he uses every bit of willpower he has not to buck into that amazing wet heat.

Running his nails down Kurt's chest, Blaine hums around his husband.

Kurt moans as the vibrations flow through his cock. He watched Blaine intently as he sucks him.

Blaine grabs Kurt's thighs, pulling him further down the couch. He pulls off of his cock, leaning up to kiss Kurt quickly. He sucks a finger into his mouth before moving back to his husband's wanton member. Kurt lets his head fall back as Blaine sucks harder. He trails his hand under Kurt, circling his entrance with his wet finger.

Kurt lets out a strangled moan as he feels Blaine's finger stroking his hole. "God baby!" He gasps, clutching the sides of the sofa.

Blaine slowly presses against the natural resistance. He passes the tight ring of muscle and works his finger in and out of Kurt.

"Gah! Blaine! Yes..God.." He moans, working himself back on Blaine's finger. He feels Blaine moan around him and he practically screams.

"Mmmm Kurt," Blaine moans around his beautiful husband. He curls his finger inside Kurt, brushing against his prostate.

"GODBLAINEOHSHIT!" He screams, thrusting upwards, "Fuck! Blaine, I'm gonna cum baby, I'm so fucking close!"

Blaine removes his mouth for a second, "Cum for me, baby..." He says, slipping back to Kurt's member. Blaine sucks hard as he fingers Kurt's faster.

Blaine's word's send him over the edge, his moans grow higher until he starts to shoot his load down Blaine's throat, sending out a slurry of curses.

Elphaba barks at Kurt as he screams. Blaine laughs around Kurt's cock as he swallows his hot load.

Kurt comes down from his orgasm and he feels spent. "God...Blaine.."

Blaine smiles, moving to lie over Kurt. "You were so hot!"

"You to.." he breathes, smiling.

"We should probably get ready in a little bit.." Blaine says against Kurt's chest.

"Yeah.." He says before softly kissing Blaine.

Elphie starts jumping on the floor, trying to get Blaine's attention. Blaine reaches a hand down to pet her. "You are such a little jealous puppy..."

Kurt sticks his tongue out at the puppy before pulling up his pants.

Blaine giggles. "So...Did I convince you?"

"Definitely.." Kurt laughs, kissing Blaine's forehead before he stands.

Blaine lays on the couch petting Elphaba as Kurt struts to the bed room

Kurt went to the closet and changed before walking into the living room. "Are you gonna get ready babe?"

"If I can figure out what to wear..." Blaine says. There was a reason he ask Kurt to come with him. He had no idea what to wear.

"Do you need help?" He aid smiling lovingly at Blaine.

"Please..." Blaine replies.

Kurt walks over to the couch and helps Blaine up, holding his hand as they walked into the closet. "So, what are you feeling?"

"Joy...happy...bright"

"Hmmm..Well.." Kurt looked on Blaine's side of the closet. "This would be cute.." he said to himself, holding up a dark green polo cardigan up to Blaine's chest. It complimented Blaine's olive skin nicely but it wasn't the right mood he was trying to convey. He put it back and searched further. He finally decided on a Pink V-neck with a grey, open pea coat. He would have added a scarf but it just seemed like too much. He handed Blaine the articles of clothing along with some black skinny jeans and those black and white oxford shoes Kurt couldn't get enough of.

Blaine sat back and watched as Kurt picked out an outfit. "You're so good at this.." He says, starting to get dressed.

"I try, he said laughing lightly and going to fix his hair.

Blaine finishes getting dressed and walks over next to Kurt to do his own hair. When he finishes, he stands behind his husband, holding him close. "You look perfect."

Kurt looks back at Blaine…"So do you.." he says blushing.

Blaine leans in to kiss Kurt innocently. "You ready, babe?"

"Yeah.." Kurt said, spraying his hair once more with hairspray.

Blaine takes Kurt's hand as they walk out the door. Blaine drives them to Rina's. They walk in and Blaine gets ready to head to the stage.

"Break a leg.." Kurt says kissing Blaine softly.

Blaine smiles as he walks to the stage. He runs through the set list he had planned for the night. Everyone claps and cheers him on. When he finishes his last song, he looks up at Kurt. "That was supposed to be the last song of the night. But I would love to do a duet with my husband...If you don't mind." He says, winking at Kurt.

Kurt smiles, stepping onto the stage with Blaine.

Blaine signals for Rina to start the next song. The instrumentals to Baby It's Cold Outside come on and Blaine leans in to give Kurt a little kiss.

Kurt smiles at Blaine knowingly as the first notes of the songs started. He looked at Blaine and began to sing.

I really can't stay,

Blaine smiles, dancing around his husband.

But baby it's cold outside

I've got to go away

But baby it's cold outside

This evening has been, so very nice…

Been hoping that you'd drop in...I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice

Kurt started playfully walk away from Blaine.  
My mother will start to worry..

Blaine follows, reaching out to Kurt.

Beautiful, what's your hurry?

My father will be pacing the floor..

Listen to the fireplace roar…

So really I'd better scurry

Beautiful, please don't hurry

Kurt turned around and took a step closer.  
Well maybe just half a drink more..

Blaine smiles widely.

Put some records on while I pour

They continued singing, playfully flirting on stage.

They hold hands as they sing the last line of the song, staring into each other's eyes.

Applause broke out through the cafe and Blaine thanked the audience before he and Kurt stepped off the stage.

They go up to the counter and order coffee before finding a table to sit at.

"How many times are you going to surprise me here?" Kurt said resting his chin in his hand and smiling at Blaine.

"Until you get tired of it." Blaine says sweetly.

"Never.." Kurt laughed.

Blaine giggles. "I don't even know how I surprise you. It's usually when I ask you to come."

"I don't know either, mostly because I get so excited at the idea of watching you sing I don't think about anything else."

Blaine reaches across the table, taking one of Kurt's hands. "You're so cute..."

Kurt blushes, looking down and smiling.

"Hey..." Blaine says, lifting up Kurt's chin. "Don't get all shy. I love it." he says, smiling at his husband.

Kurt smiles at the touch. "I love you.." He said.

"I love you, too, baby..."

"I have an idea..." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine looks back at Kurt. "What would that be?"

"Let's go ice skating.."

Blaine's eyes go wide. "I...I...Umm..."

"What's wrong?" Kurt asks, concerned.

Blaine looks down at the floor. "I've never even skated before..."

"Blaine, don't look embarrassed...I'll teach you!" Kurt said happily.

Blaine gets nervous. "O..Okay...Wh-When?"

"Well, I was thinking tonight, since it's not that late but...Are you okay Blaine?" Kurt asks, noticing Blaine's nervousness.

"Great..Good..Fine..Yeah, let's go."

Kurt stands cautiously, slipping on his coat. "Alright.."

Blaine stands up as well. They say bye to Rina and head to the car.

Kurt starts to drive to Rockefeller Center. While they're driving Kurt looks over at Blaine who is nervously fidgeting with his buttons. "Blaine, are you sure you're okay?" He says reaching over to grab one of Blaine's hands.

"What? Yeah...I'm fine...Just a little nervous." He says, giving Kurt a small smile.

"Why are you nervous? We don't have to go if you don't want babe.." Kurt said kindly.

"I just don't want to make a fool of myself..." Blaine says looking out the window.

Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand, causing him to look at Kurt. "Blaine, you won't make a fool of yourself...I promise."

"I'm going to have so many bruises tomorrow."

"No, because I'll be helping you." He said smiling. "Tell you what, If you fall once, and you can't do it on purpose, I'll do one thing for you."

"Okay. I promise. But what?" Blaine asks.

"Anything.." Kurt said, "You get to choose, but just one."

"I'll keep that in mind. "Blaine says. "Promise to hold me so I don't fall?"

"Of course.." Kurt promised.

Blaine smiles, squeezing Kurt's hand. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too babe..." Kurt said, smiling at Blaine. They drove for a while until they reached the ice rink. They rented some skates and they sat on a bench as Kurt helped Blaine lace his skates.

Blaine smiles nervously at Kurt as they walk up to the rink.

"Okay.." Kurt stepped out onto the ice with practiced ease and held out a hand. "You ready?"

"Uhhh...yeah..." Blaine says, slowly putting a foot forward.

Blaine stepped onto the ice, wobbling slightly and Kurt grabbed his hands. There was only a few other skaters around so they had room. Once Blaine had both feet on the ice Kurt slowly started skating backwards.

Blaine tries to step forward but almost falls before Kurt catches him. "How do I do this?"

"Just move your feet side to side, like this.." He said, demonstrating and pulling Blaine along the ice.

Blaine starts to move. He stumbles a little at first, but slowly starts to understand.

"See, you're doing it!" Kurt said smiling, but keeping his hold on Blaine's hands.

Blaine laughs a little. He watches his feet as they move forward, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"You want me to let go?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine.

Panic rushes to Blaine's eyes. "If...If you want..."

"It's okay if you're not ready yet!" Kurt says reassuringly, squeezing Blaine's hands.

Blaine sighs. "I'm just scared..."

"It's okay baby.." Kurt said calmly as they skated, Kurt skating backwards as he held Blaine's hands.

They skate around for a few more minutes. "I...I think I'm ready..." Blaine says, shakily.

"Okay, we'll start with one hand.." Kurt said, releasing one hand and skating next to him.

Blaine holds Kurt's hand, watching his husband as they skate. "Hey, Kurt? Thank you..."

"You're welcome Blaine.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"I don't think I would've ever tried this without you.."

"I'm glad you gave it a chance.." Kurt mused as they glided along.

"Me too. It's kind of fun once you get used to it." Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled, giggling slightly, "You'll get better."

"I want to see you skate," Blaine says.

"I'm not a professional or anything.." Kurt laughs.

"No...But you know more than me.." Kurt smiled fondly at Blaine as they slowed to a stop, Blaine grabbing the barrier to keep himself steady. Kurt gave Blaine a chaste kiss before he skated off, breaking into swirls and turns and small jumps, landing gracefully.

Blaine watches his husband with wide eyes. Kurt moves around so delicately. It looks almost impossible for someone to be that lissome.

Kurt skated around a bit longer before gliding back to Blaine and stops quickly, smiling at his husband.

Blaine reaches out to bring Kurt's face to his. He kisses him deeply. "Wow...That...That was so beautiful..."

Kurt smiles, a bit flustered from Blaine's sudden passion. "Thank you.." He breathes out smiling.

"I just...I can't even describe how you looked out there."

Kurt blushed, "I was just skating Blaine.." he said giving a small smile.

"But it was just...like almost balletic..." Blaine tries to explain.

Kurt blushes furiously, smiling shyly.

Blaine holds Kurt's face in his hands once more. "Hey...You don't have to be all bashful. You're just so beautiful."

Kurt smiled before kissing Blaine softly. "Thank you..I love you.."

"I love you too, Kurt. So, so much." Blaine smiles.

"What did I do to deserve you?" Kurt whispered.

"Everything." Blaine says simply.

Kurt immediately tears up at Blaine's words, and kisses him softly.

As they pull away from the kiss, Blaine stares lovingly into his husband's eyes.

"Do you want to go home?.." Kurt asks quickly, staring back into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine nods quickly at Kurt's words, grabbing his hands and almost slipping on the ice.

Kurt laughs, helping Blaine off of the ice before they hastily removed and turned in their skates, getting to the car and driving to the apartment.

They run up to their apartment. Once inside, Blaine gasps loudly when Kurt slams him into the wall.

Kurt quickly unbuttons Blaine's jacket before biting down on Blaine's neck and gripping his hips.

Blaine moans, grinding his hips towards Kurt.

"I love you so much baby.." Kurt whispers against Blaine's neck.

"Oh, god...Kurt...I love you, too.." Blaine breathes out.

Kurt kisses Blaine passionately, running his hands down his sides.

Blaine shivers at the touch, reaching up to pull Kurt's jacket off.

Kurt lets Blaine take off his jacket and does the same to Blaine, removing his shirt as well, running his hands down his husband's gorgeous torso.

Blaine lets his head fall back against the wall, moving his hips towards Kurt.

Kurt groans at the contact and his hands fly down to Blaine's zipper, and shoves his pants down.

Blaine pants at the sudden release, bringing Kurt closer and tangling his fingers in his husband's hair.

Kurt made sure Blaine's pants, underwear, and shoes were completely off before turning Blaine around and kissing down his spine.

Blaine gasps as he leans against the wall. "God...Kurt..."

Kurt kissed down Blaine's back. His husband looked so beautiful like this, flushed and panting against the wall. Kurt reached the small of Blaine's back and licked the dip it made, reveling in the way it made Blaine shiver.

Blaine trembles at Kurt's touch. "God, baby...That feels...so good..."

Kurt settled down on his knees, letting his hands slide over Blaine's gorgeous ass. He parted it and slowly glided his tongue over Blaine's tight hole.

Blaine gasps as Kurt teases him. "Oh, Kurt...Fuck..."

Kurt pushes him tongue through the tight ring of muscle, gripping Blaine's shaking thighs as he slowly worked his tongue in and out of Blaine, moaning softly.

Blaine leans his forehead against the wall, his hips moving back towards Kurt's warm tongue. "Baby...Oh God...Yes..."

Kurt slid his tongue as deep as he could inside of Blaine, raking his nails down his thighs.

Blaine tangles his hands in his hair, his muscles going tight at the feeling of Kurt's nails.

Kurt moans loudly before standing back up and kissing the back of Blaine's neck. He spun him around before unbuttoning his own pants and freeing his cock. He picked Blaine up and let his husband wrap his legs around his waist.

Blaine throws his arms around Kurt's neck, leaning in for a deep kiss. "Kurt...You're so fucking hot..."

"God, so are you baby..." Kurt gasps, kissing and biting Blaine's neck.

Blaine throws his head back, moaning loudly as Kurt's teeth graze his neck.

"What do you want Blaine?" Kurt says, holding Blaine with one arm and pushing him against the wall. He reached down with his free hand and brushed a finger over Blaine's already slick entrance.

Blaine whines at Kurt's words. "Fuck me...Please Kurt...Here..."

"I'm not sure you want it badly enough.." Kurt whispered darkly, pressing the top joint of his finger inside of Blaine's hole.

Blaine whimpers, leaning his head between Kurt's neck and shoulder. He kisses him softly. "Please, Kurt...I need it.."

"How badly?" Kurt whispers, slowly sliding his finger deeper inside of Blaine.

"So, so badly..." Blaine pants. "Please...I'll...I'll do anything you want.."

Kurt moaned and started fingering Blaine slowly, adding a second and third at the appropriate times. He made sure to do this slowly, he loved making Blaine beg.

Blaine's body starts to shake as Kurt slowly slides in and out of him. "Fuck...Baby...PleaseIneedyousobad!"

"I know baby, I'm just getting you ready.." He said feigning ignorance.

Blaine whines loudly, sucking at Kurt's pulse point. "Baby..."

"God..Blaine.." Kurt moans before pulling his fingers out of Blaine and slowly pushing Blaine down on his achingly hard member.

"Fuck! KurtIloveyousomuchbaby!" Blaine pants, holding onto Kurt's neck tightly.

Kurt thrust up into Blaine smoothly, continuing at a decent pace. Moaning as he felt Blaine's tightness around him.

"UUUnnnnggghhh! Kurt..." Blaine cries out. "Fuck..."

"Baby..fuck, I love you so much.." Kurt panted, speeding up his thrusts.

"God, I love you too baby!" Blaine moans in Kurt's ear.

Kurt kissed Blaine hard and grabbed hips, pumping into Blaine harder.

"KURT!" Blaine yells. "I...I'm...so close, baby..."

"Me too..I..unh.." Kurt fucks Blaine as hard as he can, angling himself to hit that spot inside of his husband.

Blaine can feel that tight heat pooling in his abdomen. "Kurt...Baby...I'm about...to...Fuck!" Blaine moans loudly.

Kurt gasps loudly and bites down on Blaine's shoulder as he feels his orgasm flow through his body, holding himself inside of Blaine as he shot his cum deep inside of him.

Blaine tangles his fingers in Kurt's hair, lightly pulling as he cums between them.

"God Blaine..."Kurt panted, kissing his husband's cheek.

Blaine leans in, kissing Kurt hard. "Fuck, Kurt...You're just...so fucking good!" He whispers against his husband's lips.

"Blaine..How do you make every time feel so amazing?" Kurt asked smiling.

"You do that same to me, baby.." Blaine says, grinning widely at Kurt.

Kurt slowly slides out of Blaine, setting him down gently.

He has to lean against the wall for support. Blaine stares sweetly into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt helps hold him up as he sees his husband stumble. "I love you baby.." Kurt says, smiling down at his husband.

"Mmm, I love you too, Kurt." Blaine says, resting against his husband.

Kurt picks Blaine up and carries him through the dark, silent house to the bed, setting him down gently and covering him with the blankets before going to the bathroom to clean himself up.

Blaine hears Elphie whine. He goes to get her out of her kennel and cuddles back up into the bed, waiting for Kurt.

Kurt walks out of the bathroom in some sweatpants and sees Blaine cuddling with Elphie and watches him for a minute as he kisses and pets the puppy.

Blaine smiles as Elphaba licks his face. He looks up and sees Kurt watching. "Hey," he whispers.

"Hey..." Kurt said smiling and walking over to the bed and sliding under the covers.

Blaine snuggles back into Kurt's arms. "Mmmm, you're so warm," he sighs softly.

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine and kisses his neck lovingly. "Did you have a good day?" He asks quietly.

"A really good day," he says, moving closer to Kurt.

Kurt reaches down to gently pet Elphaba. "Is she gonna get jealous of Gabrielle?" Kurt giggled.

Blaine laughs. "Probably. We'll just have to watch her. She's pretty territorial."

"Trust me, I know.." Kurt laughs, nuzzling into the back of Blaine's neck.

"It's...It's not going to...change us, right?" Blaine asks quietly.

Kurt didn't know how to answer that. "It will, just for the better.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine swallows loudly. "You're...you'll still want me though...right?"

"Blaine.." Kurt says, concerned. "What do you mean?"

"I just..." Blaine begins, taking a deep breath. "I don't want us to get so caught up in it that we lose what we have..."

"Blaine..Nothing could ever change what we have..If anything, this will make us stronger.." Kurt soothed, holding Blaine close.

Blaine turns over to face his husband, bringing Elphie with him. "I love you..."

"I love you too.." Kurt says, placing a hand on his husband's cheek.

"I'm so lucky to have you. I wouldn't want this with anyone else." Blaine whispers.

Kurt smiles and leans forward to lightly kiss Blaine's forehead. "I can't wait to raise our little girl with you Blaine.."

"Me too," Blaine says quietly, resting his head against Kurt's chest.

Kurt kisses the top of Blaine's head as they both quickly fall asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

Its early Christmas morning when Blaine wakes up. He walks to the window and smiles as he admires the beautiful white snow. Blaine runs over to Kurt, sitting down softly. He puts an arm around his husband. "Good morning, Mr. Anderson...It's time to get up..."

Kurt mumbles, stirring in his sleep.

"Baby...It's Christmas!" Blaine says, excitedly.

Kurt wakes and looks up at his husband, smiling sleepily. "I know..."

Blaine kisses his husband. "You gotta open your presents!"

"Okay, okay.." Kurt chuckles, sitting up slowly and stretching.

"You're gonna be sooo happy! Blaine says jumping.

Kurt follows Blaine into the living room to find presents. Kurt smiles as Blaine insists he opens his first. Kurt sits on the couch and opens them to reveal gorgeous clothes; Blaine gives him a designer coat and two pairs of jeans and new boots.  
"Thank you so much baby!" Kurt squeals, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and kissing him happily.

"You're welcome...But there's one more..." Blaine says holding out an envelope that contains two tickets to go see Wicked.

Kurt gasped, hands covering his mouth and tears filling his eyes.

Blaine smiles, wrapping his arms around his husband.

"Thank you so much Blaine!" Kurt says happily.

"you're welcome baby," Blaine says, kissing his cheek.

"Okay..Now open yours.." Kurt said excitedly.

Blaine opens up his gifts from Kurt, revealing a new personalized wallet, tons of hair product, a couple sweaters, and a book he has been talking about lately. Blaine jumps into Kurt's arms. "Thank you, baby. I love it!"

Kurt smiles kissing Blaine and handing him an envelope as well, which contained two tickets to Lion King: The Musical.

Blaine stares widely at the tickets. "Really? Oh my god! We're going to see the Lion King! This is so amazing! I love you so much, Kurt!"

"I love you too.." Kurt laughs. "Now I have one more surprise.." He said grabbing Blaine's hands.

"What?" Blaine says smiling.

"Okay, so you know how I've been telling you not to go in my office for the past few weeks?" Kurt says.

"Umm, yeah. I just figured you were working on sketches..." Blaine says, raising an eyebrow.

"Okay, well come on.." Kurt says standing and grabbing Blaine's hands and leading him down the hall to the room.

Blaine bounces along behind Kurt, thinking of what it could be.

Kurt instructs Blaine to close his eyes and leads him into the room. "Okay...open them.." Kurt says excitedly. Blaine opens his eyes to see that Kurt has transformed his office into a room for Gabrielle. The walls were painted pink and there was a white crib, a rocking chair, a changing table, and too many toys and stuffed animals to count.

Blaine takes in all the beauty of the room. "Kurt..." he whispers, his eyes filling with tears. "This is so beautiful. Wow! I...I absolutely love it!"

"Do you really?" Kurt asked smiling.

"It's fantastic, baby." Blaine wraps his arms around his husband as the tears fall. "This is so amazing, Kurt. I love you so much!"

"I love you too! Merry Christmas Blaine.." He said, holding Blaine close.

"Merry Christmas, Kurt," Blaine says, leaning into his husband

"Do you think she'll like it?" Kurt asks.

"I think she will love it," Blaine says, holding onto Kurt.

**One Year Later**

It's Christmas Day and Kurt and Blaine sit in the car of the parking lot of the adoption agency to pick up Gabrielle. It's been a long year full of paper work and social workers, but the day is finally here.

They sit in the car; Blaine is so nervous and excited that his entire body is shaking. He looks at Kurt. "Are you ready?"

Kurt takes a deep breath, "Uh..Yeah.." He says, still not moving.

"I...I can't believe we're about to meet our baby girl..."

"Yeah..." Kurt said shakily.

Blaine steps out of the car, walking around to get Kurt. He opens the door and takes his husband's hands. "Are you okay? Are you having second thoughts?"

"I'm fine.."Kurt says."I just..can't believe it's actually happening."

"Me neither. I'm kind of scared..." Blaine says, squeezing Kurt's hands.

"Why are you scared?" Kurt asks, stepping out of the car with Blaine.

"We're responsible for another life now. Not that I don't want that. It's one of my biggest dreams. But I know I have you..." Blaine says, a tear falling from his eye.

Kurt wipes Blaine's tear away. "We can do this Blaine...We will do this.."

Blaine smiles. "I know we can. Can...Are you ready to go in? I really want to see her..."

"Yeah.." Kurt said grabbing Blaine's hand as they walk inside.

"Kurt...Are you happy?" Blaine asks as they walk in.

"Of course I am," Kurt says as they walk down the long hallway.

They walk up to the front desk and are led to where their baby girl is.

Kurt takes a deep breath as the woman opens the door and they're led to a crib containing the most beautiful baby girl he'd ever seen. She had a short mop of Black curls. She opened her eyes to look at Blaine and revealed two big blue eyes.

Blaine's eyes fill with tears as her beautiful blue eyes stare up at them. "Kurt...She's gorgeous..." He whispers.

Kurt smiles down at her. He's speechless.

Blaine looks at the lady that brought them here. "Can I...Can I hold her?"

"Of course." She says smiling at Blaine.

Blaine reaches down. He picks her up and cradles her to his chest. He smiles widely, "Hello, Gabrielle."

Kurt started tearing up as she saw Gabrielle smiling up at Blaine. He knew they had one last paper to sign until she was really their daughter, but he just wanted to watch Blaine a bit longer. He looked so happy and beautiful.

Blaine can't take his eyes off of her. "You are the most beautiful baby," he says, kissing her cheek. He looks up at Kurt. "She has eyes like yours.."

Kurt smiles, tears running down his face as he stands close to Blaine. "She has curly hair like yours.."

Blaine holds her between the two of them. "And she's ours..."

Kurt smooths some of the black curls off of her forehead. "Hi.." He said softly.

Gabrielle looks up at her daddies and smiles. She makes a soft sighing noise as her hands reach forward. "You want to hold her?" Blaine asks.

Kurt nods lightly as Blaine hands him Gabrielle. He looks down at her, smiling bigger than he ever has. "Hey…Hey beautiful girl.."

Blaine watches as Kurt holds their daughter. "I wish you could see how happy you look."

Kurt looks up at Blaine smiling. "God Blaine, she's gorgeous.."

"I know," Blaine grins. "I don't know how we got so lucky."

"Would you like to sign the papers so she's really yours?" The woman asked smiling.

"God, yes please!" Blaine says excitedly.

They walk to the counter and signed their respective names, Kurt holding Gabrielle as the woman made a copy of the adoption paper and handed it to Blaine. "Congratulations…You're parents!" She said smiling.

Blaine starts to tear up again. He leans in, giving Kurt and Gabrielle a kiss. "I couldn't be happier..."

Kurt kissed Gabrielle's forehead as they walked out of the door, whispering to her softly as they walked to the car.  
"Your daddies love you so much already.."

Blaine smiles as Kurt whispers to their daughter. their daughter. Blaine loved the sound of that.

Kurt puts Gabrielle in her car seat and walks up front to sit in the passenger seat.

Blaine gets into the driver's seat, looking back to smile at Gabrielle. He starts the car and they head home.

"Blaine.." Kurt said smiling.

"Yes baby?" Blaine asks, reaching a hand over to Kurt's.

"We have a daughter.."

"We do," Blaine says, smiling.

Kurt looked back at Gabrielle before looking back at Blaine. He started crying.

"Kurt...Are you okay?" Blaine asks, worried.

"Yeah, I just.. Who could have ever imagined that we would end up married with a baby?.." Kurt said smiling and wiping his tears.

"I know what you mean. But I am so glad. I couldn't imagine a better life."

"I love you so much Blaine...We're a family now.." he said, squeezing Blaine's hand.

"We always have been. We've just expanded. I love you too, baby." Blaine smiles at his husband.

When they get home Blaine holds Gabrielle in his arms as they walk inside.

He sings softly to their daughter as they enter their apartment.

Kurt smiles at Blaine as he walks inside. There are several boxes under the Christmas tree waiting for Gabrielle, it was Christmas after all.

Blaine sits next to the tree, Gabrielle in his lap. "Merry Christmas babygirl."

Kurt sits down with them as they help her open her presents. "She seems more interested in the wrapping paper than the toys.." Kurt laughs.

"It's all shiny and pretty!" Blaine says, handing her more wrapping paper. "Oh, and we still have to let her meet Elphaba."

Kurt stands and lets Elphaba out of her cage. She had grown over the past year and was a bit more mature but just as playful. She walked into the living room and saw Gabrielle on Blaine's lap. She sat and cocked her head to the side.

Blaine calls her over. Elphaba slowly walks over and sits next to Blaine, sniffing Gabrielle. "Gabby, this is Elphie," Blaine says, moving her hand to lightly pet the dog's head.

Elphaba slightly backs up before relaxing as Blaine glided Gabrielle's hand over her head. Kurt watches from the bedroom doorway, smiling.

Gabrielle lets out a cute laugh as Elphie rolls over. Blaine giggles. "You are just so adorable. You definitely belong with us."

Kurt goes and sits with them, grabbing Gabrielle's tiny pale hands. "Merry Christmas Gabby!" Kurt said happily.

She giggles as her father plays with her hands. "How'd we get so lucky, Kurt?"

"I don't know.." Kurt says before kissing Gabby's forehead.

"We should get family portraits!" Blaine suggests.

Kurt smiled at the idea. "We should.." he said smoothing his daughter's curls.

Blaine turns her around in his arms so Gabrielle is facing him. "I can't get over how beautiful she is..."

Kurt watches as their daughter reaches for more wrapping paper and shakes it happily, laughing that tinkling laugh. "She's gorgeous.."

Blaine smiles at his husband. "Just wait until Burt and Carole see her."

"Oh God, Carole's gonna die.." he laughed.

"Right?" Blaine agrees. "Oh my God! And you know Finn will think one of us actually had her. She has my hair and your eyes and smooth, pale skin."

Kurt leaned over to kiss Blaine. "She's perfect for us.."

Blaine kisses Kurt back. "Yes, she is." He lifts Gabrielle up and bounces her, earning loud giggles from her. "She's our little princess."

Kurt smiled as she laughed. Kurt looked over at Blaine. "Blaine.."

Blaine pulled Gabrielle to his chest, looking back to Kurt. "Yeah, babe?"

"We're out of college now, and I know we need someone home to watch Gabby now, so I was wondering if we were going to put her in day care or one of us stay home or what.." he said. "Since we can get serious jobs now.."

"What would you be more comfortable with?" Blaine asked. That's something they really needed to figure out.

"Maybe I could see about maybe working from home?" Kurt suggested.

"If you wanted. Or if you wanted to work at home part time and me part time, so it's not all just one of us staying home." Blaine suggests.

"I think that would work…It really all depends on what jobs we can get. I already gave my weeks' notice at the restaurant.." Kurt sighed.

"We'll make it work somehow." Blaine says reassuringly.

Kurt gives a small smile, "I hope so.."

Blaine holds Kurt's hand. "We always figure something out. And if I have to, I'll just continue working at Rina's and stay home with her. It will work out. I promise."

"Blaine I don't want you to feel like you have to do that.."

"I don't feel like that, Kurt. I would tell you."

"Alright.." Kurt said, starting to gather the wrapping paper that was within arm's reach.

"Do you think she's too young to watch fireworks?" Blaine asks.

"I'll cover her ears" Kurt said smiling at their daughter.

Blaine smiles. "I think she'll like the colors."

"Me too…When do they start?" He asked, gently grabbing the wrapping paper from Gabby and replacing it with a teddy bear.

"I'm not sure. I'll have to look it up. Did you have anything else in mind that we could do?"

"Maybe we should start getting her used to the house.." Kurt said and she attempted to climb out of Blaine's lap.

Blaine laughed, setting her down on the floor in front of him. "Yeah, thankfully we don't have to worry about stairs."

"True.." Kurt said as Gabby crawled over to the Christmas tree reaching out for one of the shining ornaments.

Blaine pulls her back, before she can pull the tree over. That's the last thing they needed. She looks back at Blaine and starts crawling in another direction.

"Oh lord.." Kurt says watching her crawl towards Elphaba. "She's going to be a handful.."

"It will be entertaining though. I bet she'll wind up getting all witty as soon as she starts talking." Blaine laughs, looking at Kurt.

"What, you think I'm going to teach her comebacks?" Kurt laughs.

"No. I just think she'll pick it up just from randomly hearing you." Blaine says, laughing louder.

Kurt grabs Gabby and sits her on his lap facing him. "You don't listen to a word I say, you hear me?" He said looking at her seriously.

"Kurt...Do you really think you should tell her that?"

"Wait..I mean, listen to me, but don't listen to me.."

Blaine laughs. "Now you are just going to confuse her."

Kurt sighed and looked at Gabby. "Are you confused?"

Gabrielle just looked up at her daddy with wide blue eyes.

"Thought so." He giggled, kissing her little pink nose.

Blaine laughed as he stood up. He scooped her up in his arms, as she giggled.

"Are you hungry?" Kurt asked Blaine as he walked into the kitchen, "I'm going to feed her too." He said, pulling the new highchair up to the table.

"Yeah. Want me to make something while you feed her?"

"If you don't mind.." Kurt said grabbing some baby food out of the cabinet.

"What would you like?"

"I'm not that hungry.." Kurt said grabbing Gabby from Blaine and placing her in the high chair.

"Me neither." Blaine says, grabbing a bib and placing it on Gabrielle.

"You just said you were hungry babe, go ahead and eat." Kurt said lovingly, kissing Blaine on the cheek before sitting in front of his daughter's high chair.

"Are you sure you don't want anything?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kurt says opening the mac and cheese baby food, dipping the pink spoon inside.

Blaine goes over to the stove and makes Ramen Noodles. He sits down next to Kurt when they are finished, eating as he watches their daughter.

Kurt holds up the spoon to Gabrielle, holding his own mouth open in demonstration. "Ahhh.."

Blaine sits quietly while he eats, watching Gabby's food make a mess everywhere.

When Kurt finishes feeding Gabrielle he looks at Blaine. "What are we gonna do with her?" He laughs as she throws a piece of macaroni at Kurt.

Blaine almost falls over from laughing when the macaroni flies into Kurt's hair. "I have no idea."

Kurt sighs picking the stuff out of his hair.

Blaine looks over to Gabrielle as she giggles. "We should give her a bath..."

Kurt looks over at Gabrielle who got more food on her than in her. "Yes.." Kurt laughed, pulling her out of the chair.

Blaine goes to their bathroom to get the bath water ready.

Kurt takes off her clothes and lowers her into the tub. "Oh Babe, she got it in her hair.." Kurt said, sitting behind Blaine and wrapping his hands around his waist.

"It's alright. I'll get it," Blaine says sighing at Kurt's touch.

Kurt watches as Blaine washes their daughter. She splashed happily in the water, getting some on Blaine.

Blaine laughs as she gets water all over him. He washes her and takes her out to dry her off.

Kurt smiles as Blaine takes Gabrielle to the room and dresses her. "I'm so happy baby.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine as he picked out a small coat for Gabby to wear to the fireworks show. Of course it is a baby pea-coat.

"Me too, Kurt. I'm so happy," Blaine says, going to change into something for the show.

Kurt picks up Gabrielle and sits in the rocking chair, cradling her and singing to her softly as Blaine goes to change.

Blaine smiles as he listens to Kurt sing.

Kurt stared rocking in the chair, stroking her dark curls. "I'd say you make a perfect Angel in the snow. All crushed out on the way you are. Better stop before it goes too far. Don't you know that I love you.." He trailed off looking up at Blaine. "Oh, hey." He blushed.

"I love your voice," Blaine says, leaning against the doorframe.

"Thank you.." Kurt said smiling as Gabby reached up and touched Kurt's cheek, smiling to herself.

"You're welcome baby. You ready?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah", Kurt said standing and holding her against his side. "You ready Gabby?" Kurt asked, kissing her cheek.

She smiles up at Kurt.

Kurt walked over to Blaine and grabbed his hand with his free one.

Blaine grabs Kurt's hand as they head out the door.

Kurt turns around to look at gabby. She looked so cute in her little scarf, coat, and hat. He looked at Blaine. "So where is this gonna be at?" Kurt asked.

"It's just a few blocks away," Blaine says.

Kurt smiles and they pull up to a park and Blaine walks out of the car holding Gabby. Kurt tightens his scarf around his own neck and scolds Blaine for not wearing one, telling him how he'd regret it by the end of the night as he adjusts Gabby's scarf as well so her face doesn't get too cold.

Blaine gets cold but tries not to let Kurt see. He holds Gabby close, keeping her warm.

Kurt notices Blaine shiver and lets out a little smile before stepping behind him and wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist and laying his head on his shoulder.

Blaine sighs, leaning back into Kurt. "Thank you."

Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear before the fireworks started. "I love you so much...I've always loved you and our lives together have been so amazing...I'll stay with you no matter what Blaine…no matter what anyone says." He leaned forward to kiss his cheek softly.

Blaine starts to tear up. He leans back into Kurt. "I love you too, baby. I'll always be here. The three of us."

Kurt kissed Blaine's cheek and watched Gabby's eyes as the colors exploded in the sky. she reached up excitedly, looking back and forth between Kurt and Blaine as the glittering colors danced in the darkness. Kurt always loved fireworks. He always got that sense of childlike wonder every time he watched them.

Blaine watches as Gabby's eyes light up at the fireworks. He turns back, giving Kurt a deep kiss.

Kurt smiles into the kiss, placing both of his hands on either side of Blaine's face. he pulled away before planting one last chaste kiss on Blaine's lips. "I love you.." he whispered as the fireworks danced above them.

"I love you too, baby," Blaine smiles, turning back to Gabrielle.

Gabby gasped pointing up again and looking over at Blaine, making an exited noise.

Blaine's heart melts as he watches his daughter. She's just so beautiful.

Kurt smiles as he watches their daughter. When the fireworks are over her eyes keep searching the sky for any trace of color.

Blaine holds Gabby close. "It's all over, baby."

Gabby's lip started to quiver and she looked up at Blaine with those big blue eyes, still pointing towards the night sky.

Blaine gets an idea. "Hey, Kurt? We should get some sparklers!"

"We should!" Kurt said smiling.

Blaine looks at their daughter. "We'll get something for you," he says smiling as she giggled.

They walk to a little tent set up in the park that is selling small fireworks. Kurt walks over to the sparklers and buys a few.

Kurt pulls out his lighter and lights one of the sparklers, handing it to Blaine. Blaine puts it in Gabby's hand while he holds her little hand. Her face lights up as she slowly moves the sparkler.

Kurt watches Blaine and Gabby. He looks so happy. This is what he's always wanted, and Kurt wondered why he took so long to realize that this is what he wanted as well.

Blaine dances and plays with Gabby until she lets out a little yawn. "Look like somebody's tired," Blaine said, looking at Kurt.

Kurt smiles and walks over to Blaine looking down at their sleepy little girl. "It is sort of late."

She lays her head against Blaine's chest as they head back home.

Kurt carried a fussy Gabrielle up to the apartment and changes her into a onesie to sleep in. He lays her down in the crib and Kurt and Blaine watch her fall asleep in the crib. "She's so beautiful.." Kurt says softly.

"So beautiful. I'm so happy we got her, Kurt." Blaine whispers.

Kurt turned on the baby monitor and they slowly walk out of the room gently closing the door behind them. Kurt grabs Blaine and gives him a soft kiss. "I'm so happy Blaine.." Kurt whispers.

"Me too," Blaine smiles, pulling Kurt in for a tight hug. "Thank you, baby."

"For what Blaine?..We both did this." Kurt says, kissing Blaine's temple.

"I know. But you made it happen."

Kurt smiled as he and Blaine walked to the bedroom hand in hand.

They change and get into bed. Blaine wraps his arms around his husband. "I love you.."

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt sighed, turning to face Blaine. "I can't believe we actually did it.." He said smiling.

"Same here. Her eyes...I can't believe how much she looks like you." Blaine grins.

"She has your hair...I just can't..we got so lucky.." Kurt said tearing up.

"I know, baby. She's perfect." Blaine says wrapping his arms tighter.

Kurt kissed Blaine languidly and a tear and down his cheek. "I love you..and her..and God Blaine...Everything is so perfect right now.."

"I love you and her too. So, so much. She's so perfect. I can't even describe how I felt when I saw her. My heart was completely swollen, like it couldn't get any bigger. I didn't know it was possible to love that much. But I have so much love for the both of you. It's an amazing feeling." Blaine whispers.

Kurt smiles and he places a hand on Blaine's cheek. After a moment he looks down. "It just scares me...you know?...how everything is so perfect and...I just feel like something is going to happen…I know I'm being irrational, but…I just can't help but feel that way.." He said, his voice shaking.

Blaine holds Kurt reassuringly. "It won't always be perfect. But I'm always going to be right here. And if we ever need help our parents would help. I'm scared too, Kurt. But I know that with you, we can do this."

Kurt looks up at Blaine. "I love you so much Blaine.." Kurt says, kissing his husband's jaw softly.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine says, tightening his grip on Kurt and kissing him passionately. "I always will."

Kurt kissed Blaine back, sighing softly and gently running his fingers down his husband's spine.

Blaine smiles against his husband's lips as he slowly exhales at Kurt's touch.

Kurt trails his kisses down to Blaine's jaw, nipping at the skin softly as he pulled Blaine closer to him.

"Ohhh, Kurt..That feels so good..." Blaine whispers.

"Mhmm.." Kurt hums smiling, continuing to suck and bite down Blaine's jaw and neck.

Blaine's hips buck towards Kurt as he bites Blaine's neck. "God, baby..."

Kurt pulls Blaine so their hips slide together in a practiced rhythm. Blaine gets on top of Kurt and kisses him passionately as Kurt wraps his legs around his waist, pulling him closer.

Blaine works his hips over Kurt, rubbing his body against his husband's. Moving his lips to Kurt's ear, he whispers, "You're so beautiful, Kurt."

"God...Blaine…I love you.." He gasps, clutching to Blaine's back as their cocks slide together, only separated by the fabric of their pants.

"I love you too, baby," Blaine breathes hotly in Kurt's ear. He lightly nibbles on his husband's ear as he thrusts down onto Kurt.

Kurt whimpers. "I need you Blaine..inside me..please.." He begs, pulling Blaine closer.

Blaine moans at Kurt's words. He leans over, grabbing the lube from the bedside table. He pulls both of their pants down, throwing them to the floor. He slicks up his fingers and slowly presses into Kurt.

Kurt gasped as he felt Blaine's fingers slide into him. "God..Blaine yes.." Kurt breathed.

"Fuck, Kurt...I love the noises you make..." Blaine breathes out, adding another finger.

Kurt lets out a strangled moan at the stretch, writhing against the sheets and reaching up to grab his own hair, panting heavily.

Blaine works his fingers in and out of Kurt, slowly brushing against his bundle of nerves. "Kurt...You're so hot, baby," Blaine says, kissing his husband's neck.

Kurt can't think straight as he feels Blaine's fingers sliding over his prostate. He bites his lip to keep from moaning too loudly, his hands flying to wrap his hands in Blaine's hair.

Kurt whines as Blaine slowly removes his fingers. He sits up on his knees, slicking up his achingly hard cock. Blaine stares down at Kurt with lust-filled eyes. "You ready, baby?"

"Yes..yes..just..God Blaine.." Kurt panted, face flushed and the slight sheen of sweat clinging to his skin.

Blaine loved the sight of Kurt writhing beneath him. He was just so beautiful and had gorgeously soft skin. Blaine lines himself up with his husband's entrance, slowly pressing in.

"Nngh! Blaine! Fuck.." Kurt moaned as Blaine pressed into him.

Blaine couldn't help but to thrust into Kurt as he moaned. "God, Kurt. You're so fucking tight, baby."

Kurt moaned at Blaine's words, wrapping his legs tighter around Blaine's waist. "Fuck Blaine, you feel so fucking good.."

"Ohh, Kurt...Shit!" Blaine whispers in Kurt's ear, trying not to wake Gabrielle.

"Blaine.." Kurt whimpered, clawing down Blaine's back. He felt his cock brush against his prostate and cried out, quickly biting down on Blaine's shoulder to quiet himself. He couldn't help it, Blaine felt so amazing buried deep inside of him.

"You...Your teeth..." Blaine pants. "Fuck...so good..." He breathes out, thrusting harder into Kurt.

Kurt bites down harder before abandoning his mission to say quiet all together. His mouth dropped open and his eyebrows kneaded together. Little broken moans and whimpers escaping his agape mouth as Blaine worked into him.

Blaine kisses his neck, sucking at his pulse point. "Kurt...Goddamnitbaby...fuck..." Blaine moans loudly as he feels Kurt starting to tighten around him.

Kurt moans loudly as he feels the heat pooling low in his stomach. "Blaine! Oh fuck!"

Blaine pounds into Kurt, feeling that familiar coiling. "Kurt, baby...I'm so close...Fuck!"

"Blaine I-" Kurt gasped loudly as he felt himself cum all over his chest and stomach, muscles tightening and fluttering around Blaine's cock.

"Fuck! Kurt!" Blaine almost screams as his husband scratches down his back. He give a couple more deep thrusts as he cums deep inside of Kurt.

Kurt moans lightly as he feels Blaine's hot release inside of his sensitive hole, clutching to him weakly.

Blaine slowly slides out of his husband, rolling over next to him as he catches his breath.

Kurt looks over at Blaine. His cheeks are red and sweat dotting his forehead he looked so beautiful like this, spent, flushed, and panting.

"Kurt..." Blaine pants.

"Yes Baby?" Kurt breathes, turning over and running his fingers along Blaine's chest hair.

Blaine takes a second before he speaks. "Wow.." is all he can say.

Kurt smiles, letting out a light giggle before kissing Blaine on the cheek.

Blaine smiles as Kurt kisses him. "I love you, baby."

"I love you too.." Kurt said smiling, still running his hands over Blaine's chest. He liked that Blaine had chest hair, when he was younger he vowed to himself that he would never date anyone that had it, but it looked so sexy on Blaine. It suited him. "Blaine.." Kurt whispered.

"Yes, Kurt?" Blaine asks, wrapping an arm around his husband and trailing his fingertips up and down Kurt's back.

"Don't ever like...shave or wax your chest.." He says calmly.

Blaine looks down at Kurt. That was random. "Umm...Okay?" He says giggling a bit.

"I'm serious.."

Blaine continues rubbing Kurt's back. "You like it?"

"I love it.." Kurt says, trailing his fingertips up and down Blaine's "happy trail".

Blaine shivers at the touch. "That feels nice."

"Mhmm.." Kurt hummed, smiling. "Promise me though.." Kurt said, continuing to trace the line of hair.

"I promise," Blaine says grinning.

"Good.." Kurt says simply, running his fingers up and down Blaine's torso slowly.

"Kurt...?" Blaine says after a minute.

"Yes?" Kurt says, lightly laughing at how they've gone back and forth with these small conversations.

"Umm...If you continue doing that...yeah..." Blaine whispers.

Kurt smiled, trailing his fingers lower. "Keep doing what?"

Blaine pants. "That..Oh, god.."

Kurt traced a finger over Blaine's cock before trailing it back up his chest again, smiling to himself in the darkness.

Blaine squirms next to Kurt. "Kuurrttt..."

"Hmm?" Kurt asks, continuing to stroke up and down Blaine's body, fingers brushing over his husband's half hard cock each time he went down.

Blaine starts to completely fall apart as Kurt teases him. "Fuck!" Blaine moans.

"What's wrong Blaine?" Kurt asks stopping completely.

Blaine whines. "Don't...No...Please don't stop!"

Kurt smiles to himself and decides to take pity on Blaine. He reaches over and grabs the lube from earlier and smooths some on his palm before wrapping it around Blaine's now fully erect member.

Blaine gasps as Kurt slowly pumps him. "Oh, Kurt! God, yes!"

"Shh.." Kurt soothes, slowly rubbing Blaine's cock, using his thumb to push that spot under the head.

Blaine writhes under Kurt's hand as he tries to keep quiet.

Kurt tightens his grip on his husband's cock as he pumps him and scoots closer to Blaine to take his earlobe in-between his teeth.

Blaine turns his head, giving Kurt easier access. He moans lowly. "Fuck, Kurt..."

"Mhmm...Does that feel good baby?" Kurt said, his voice deep with lust.

"God, yes...So fucking good, Kurt...Please don't stop..." Blaine begs.

Kurt licks a line up Blaine's ear as his hand works Blaine, speeding up his strokes and uses just the amount of pressure that he knows drives Blaine crazy.

Blaine pants heavily against Kurt. "Oh my God...Kurt...FUCK!" Blaine moans.

"God Blaine...I love how your cock feels in my hand.." Kurt moans in Blaine's ear. He knew if he hadn't come as hard as he did earlier, he'd be hard by now, but he loved how ready Blaine could be at any moment.

Blaine loved when Kurt talked like that. It sent shivers down his spine. "Baby...Please...you...your mouth..."

"You want me to suck you baby?" Kurt asked before biting at Blaine's ear again and licking up the shell of it, slowing his strokes.

"God...YES! Kurt...Please..." Blaine begs.

Kurt removes his hand and positions himself on top of Blaine kissing down his torso.

Blaine wriggles under Kurt as he kisses him. He would never get tired of this.

Kurt reached Blaine's hips, kissing each one softly before licking a firm line up Blaine's cock, cringing a bit at the taste of the lube but continuing for Blaine's sake. "Talk to me baby.." Kurt said darkly before sinking his mouth over his husband's thick cock.

Kurt's words make Blaine shudder. "You're so...damn good, baby! I love...the way you...suck me.." Blaine pants out.

Kurt moans appreciatively around Blaine's dick, scratching down his thighs.

Even after almost five years, Kurt still could make Blaine fall apart so easily. Blaine cries out as the vibrations flow through his hard cock. "Fuck...Babysosogood!"

Kurt smiles around Blaine's cock, sucking harder and swirling his tongue around the head before plunging Blaine deep into his mouth again. He relaxed his throat more and moaned as he felt Blaine hit the back of his throat.

"Kurt...Kurt...Fuck baby! Your tongue...God!" Blaine moans, trying to keep his voice down.

Kurt slides his hands under Blaine's ass and squeezes tightly, pushing him even deeper down his throat.

Blaine can't keep still, his body squirming under Kurt. "Baby...So...So close..." Blaine pants.

Kurt sucked Blaine on deeper, bobbing his head quickly. He was pretty sure this was the deepest Blaine had ever been down his throat, he realized it when he felt his nose touch Blaine's stomach.

Blaine could feel himself go deeper into Kurt. His hands fly into his own hair, moaning loudly as he cums.

Kurt exhales deeply and swallows around his husband as he cums, gently sucking him as he rides out his orgasm.

"Ohhh, Kurt...Fuck...That was wonderful, baby. So, so amazing!" Blaine pants.

Kurt pulls off of Blaine's dick and slides back up to his husband's side. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," he rasped before clearing his throat.

"You..That...so fucking hot!"

Kurt giggled to himself at how flustered Blaine was. "You're so cute.." he cooed.

Blaine laughed, snuggling up next to Kurt.

"I think I need a cough drop now.." Kurt said, clearing his throat once more. But smiling nonetheless.

"I'm sorry.."

"Don't be Blaine..I love doing that for you.." Kurt said, kissing the top of Blaine's head.

Blaine smiled up at Kurt. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt said smiling and kissing Blaine softly.

Blaine yawns loudly, clinging to Kurt.

"Goodnight baby.." Kurt says, closing his eyes.

"Goodnight Kurt," Blaine whispers as he falls asleep.


	25. Chapter 25

It's Friday morning when Blaine wakes up. It's New Year's Day. Elphaba jumps around crazily as Blaine rolls out of bed, trying to calm her down so she doesn't wake Kurt. He goes to get Gabrielle from her room and they head to the kitchen to make breakfast for Kurt. They both had found jobs and had a three day weekend to celebrate Kurt's upcoming birthday. Blaine and Gabby make eggs and pancakes from scratch. Once they're done, he sets the food on the table and cleans up. As Blaine cleans, he holds his daughter in his arms twirling and singing Disney songs to her quietly.  
"So this is love, Mmmmmm  
So this is love  
So this is what makes life divine  
I'm all aglow, Mmmmmm  
And now I know  
The key to all heaven is mine  
My heart has wings, Mmmmmm  
And I can fly  
I'll touch ev'ry star in the sky  
So this is the miracle that I've been dreaming of  
Mmmmmm  
Mmmmmm  
So this is love.."

Kurt wakes up and stretches, making a weird purring noise before standing to go to the bathroom. He stops when he hears a soft singing coming from the kitchen. He slowly pokes his head out of the bedroom door and sneaks down the hallway. He peeks around the corner to see Blaine holding Gabrielle, singing to her as they twirl around the kitchen. His heart melts as he watches them.

Blaine gives one last swirl, stopping when he sees Kurt. "Oh! Hey! Umm...How long have you been standing there?" Blaine asks nervously.

"Long enough.." Kurt says smiling and running a hand through his bed head as he walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Gabby!" Kurt said sweetly as he kissed her forehead. "No!" She said happily. "Thought so.." He laughed.

Blaine giggled. She had been saying "No" to everything lately. "We made you breakfast!" Blaine says, pointing to the table.

Kurt smiled and looked at Blaine, "Thank you!" He said, kissing Blaine softly. "No!" Gabby protested, trying to push Blaine's face away from Kurt's.

Blaine looks at Gabrielle. "Heyy! I like his kisses!" He says, smiling at their daughter.

"No." She said again, smiling.

Blaine just laughs. "What are we going to do with you?"

Kurt smiles, Kissing Gabby and walking over to the table.

"Are you excited?" Blaine asks, smiling widely.

"About?" Kurt asks, putting some food on his plate.

"You're birthday?"

"Oh, that.." he says sitting down. "I kind of forgot.." he admits.

"Really? Because I have plans for us..." Blaine says.

"Like what? Kurt asks, taking a bite of his eggs and looking up at Blaine as he set Gabby in her high chair.

"Well. This part is going to be kind of hard for me. But Wes and Mia said they would watch Gabrielle and Elphie for the weekend. The rest is a surprise.." Blaine said, watching for Kurt's reaction.

Kurt gets kind of worried at the thought of leaving Gabrielle anywhere without them, but Blaine trusts Wes, and they have a little girl of their own, so Kurt figures they know what they're doing. He tries to hide the concern on his face. "Does she like them?" Kurt asks, looking over at Gabrielle as she traces little patterns on the surface of her highchair.

"What?" Blaine asks confused.

"Does Gabby like Wes and Mia?" He asked again, "I mean have you taken her to meet them or anything?"

"She's been around We's and Kelsey. But Mia wasn't home at the time." Blaine says. "I know it's hard. We haven't been away from her at all. But she'll be well taken care of with Wes."

Kurt can't help but keep the worried expression on his face. "I trust you.." Kurt says.

"I wouldn't even think this if I thought something would go wrong..." he says, grabbing Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiles as his husband sits down next to him and kisses his cheek before looking over at Gabrielle. "You hungry Gabby?" Kurt asks.

Gabby bangs her little hands on her tray, pointing to Kurt's eggs.

"Oh no, these are mine.." Kurt says laughing, "But I will get you some." He stands and goes into the kitchen, grabbing Gabby's princess plate and putting a small amount of scrambled eggs on it. He brings the plate back to the table and sets it on her tray. "Here you go baby girl."

Gabrielle smiles as she reaches for some egg, and putting it in her mouth. Blaine watches as she gets it all over her face and laughs.

"Dada's gonna have to clean you up.." Kurt says, looking at Blaine and smiling.

Gabby looks up, "Dada!"

Kurt drops his fork and gasps.

Blaine stares at her with wide eyes. "Kurt..." He whispers.

Gabby looks back and forth between the two of them. "Dada!" She repeats, giggling.

Kurt stares at Gabby. "Blaine..."

"Dada!" She says again.

Tears spill from Blaine's eyes. "Oh my God..." He says, in shock. "She...She just..."

Kurt's hands fly over his mouth. And he starts to tear up. "Oh my God Blaine...Oh my God!" He says happily. He quickly stands up and scoops Gabrielle up in his arms.

Gabby giggles and squeals as Kurt praises her for saying her first word. Blaine sits back, watching, still in shock.

"Dada!" She squeals laughing, placing her hands on either side of his face. "Yes!" Kurt laughs, tears running down his cheeks.

Blaine walks over, kissing Kurt. "I...just...wow..." He says, leaning in to kiss their daughter.

"Dada!" Gabby said, reaching out to Blaine.

Blaine took her in his arms, swinging her around happily. "I love you so much, Gabby," He said, kissing her cheek.

"God Blaine! This is so amazing!" Kurt laughed.

"I can't believe it!" He says, staring at their daughter. Blaine walks back over to Kurt, kissing him again.

Kurt kisses him back and Gabby puts a hand on Kurt's cheek. "No Dada!" She laughed.

"Okay, okay. We get the point," Blaine says, laughing. "I can't believe how quick she picked that up!"

"Well I have been trying to get her to say it, but it was only once or twice...God, she just hit ten months and she already knows two words!" He said, kissing her little hands.

"She's growing so fast...It's amazing!" Blaine says, still watching her.

Gabby looks down at her highchair and makes a whining sound, pointing at her food.

Blaine sets her back in her highchair so she can eat. "We should probably get ready after this..." Blaine sighs.

Kurt smiles at Blaine and sits back down. "Yeah.." Kurt sighs happily, "Gabby!" Kurt says, getting his daughter's attention. "Who is that?" He asked pointing at Blaine.

"Dada!" She squealed, taking another bite.

Kurt laughed happily, "Yes! And who am I?" He asked, pointing to himself.

She giggled. "Dada!"

Kurt could barely hold in his excitement, laughing.

Blaine watches the two of them, smiling. "You two are just so adorable."

Kurt blushes, smiling up at his husband.

They finish their breakfast and give Gabby a bath. Kurt and Blaine take turns taking showers and getting dressed. Blaine plays with Gabby as Kurt packs for the weekend. Blaine already had his bag packed and had gotten Gabrielle's stuff ready for Wes's.

Kurt finishes packing and walks into the living room to see Blaine sitting with Gabrielle on the floor, playing with the little piano that she got for Christmas.

He plays a little melody for her as Kurt walks in. "Are you ready, baby?"

Kurt smiles as he watches Gabby randomly slap at the keys. "Yeah.."

Blaine picks up Gabby and hands her to Kurt before grabbing the rest of their bags.

Kurt twirls his daughter around the room. "Hello there my beautiful girl!" He says happily.

She giggles, leaning her head against Kurt and giving him a slopping kiss on his cheek. Blaine smiles as he watches them. He grabs Elphaba's leash as they walk out the door.

They reach Wes's apartment and Kurt carries Gabby and her bag and Blaine carries Elphaba and her bag up to Wes's door.

They walk up and knock on the door. Wes opens the door and invites them in. "Thanks again for doing this for us!" Blaine says as they walk into the living room.

"It's no problem at all." Wes says. "Hi there Gabby!" Wes says bending down and looking at Gabby.

Gabrielle reaches out to Wes. He takes her in his arms. "She's getting so big!"

Before Blaine or Kurt could respond, she pointed to them and said, "Dada!"

"Wow! When did that happen?" He asked smiling.

"This morning, actually." Blaine says, smiling. "We couldn't believe it."

"That's great!" Wes says. Blaine sets Elphaba down and she immediately jumps on the couch, sitting down.

"Elphie, down!" Blaine says sternly.

Elphaba immediately jumps down and scurry's under the couch. Wes laughs.

"So where are you two going?" He asks, looking at Kurt.

"I actually have no idea." Kurt says looking at Blaine.

"It was supposed to be a surprise. But since it's today...I got us a Grand Suite at The Waldorf Astoria. I figured you'd want to go to the spa while we're there. Then go to this club, Club New York, a couple blocks away. Since you know, you're going to be 21 and all." Blaine laughs.

Kurt gasped smiling. "Really?"

"Yes. I've been planning this for a while. You like it?" Blaine asks.

"Like it? Oh my God Blaine I love it!" Kurt says happily.

"I hope you two have a good time." Wes said. "Me and Gabby will have a great time won't we?" Wes said, looking at Gabrielle.

Gabby giggles. "No!"

Blaine laughs. "She says that to everything. And I'm glad you're happy Kurt. I have the whole weekend planned out."

"I'll be sure to call tomorrow." Wes says. "Say goodbye to your daddies!" Wes says to Gabby.

Wes waves Gabby's hand as she says, "Dada!"

Blaine and Kurt both kiss her. "We'll miss you, baby girl." Blaine says, trying not to get emotional.

Kurt grabs Blaine's hand and strokes his daughter's curls out of her face. "Bye baby.." he says before they say goodbye to Wes and walk out.

They get back into Blaine's car. He sits there a moment, looking at the steering wheel as a single tear falls from his eye.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. "I know it's hard Blaine.." He says squeezing his hand.

I'm scared she'll think we left her..."

"Baby..I don't think she will. I'll be sure to call Wes every night so we can talk to her if it makes you feel better." He said reassuringly.

"Okay, Yeah. I'd like that." Blaine says, taking a deep breath as he turns the car on. They head to the hotel; Kurt trying to figure out what all Blaine had planned. But he wouldn't give in. When they got there, they grabbed their bags and Blaine checked them in.

They ride the elevator up to the suite and Kurt is bouncing with excitement. "Blaine, I can't believe you did all of this it's just so amazing!" He says, talking much faster than he intended.

Blaine smiles. "You deserve it, baby."

Kurt kisses Blaine before they step out of the elevator and walk down the elegant hallway. They reach the door and Blaine unlocks the door before stepping behind Kurt and placing his hands over his husband's eyes.

Blaine places their bags in the entryway. He guides Kurt in, still covering his eyes until they reach the main room. "Surprise..." He says, removing his hands.

Kurt gasps, his hands covering his mouth as he takes in the elegant room around him. "Oh my God Blaine...It's beautiful.." he whispers.

Blaine stands behind Kurt, putting his arms around his waist. "I'm glad you like it." He says, kissing his neck.

"You didn't have to do all of this.." Kurt said, still in shock.

"I know." He says simply. "I wanted to."

Kurt turns around to kiss Blaine. "Thank you so much Blaine...This is amazing...I love you.." He says in-between kisses.

Blaine smiles. "I love you too, Kurt. You're welcome. But this is just the beginning."

"I don't see how it could be any better.." Kurt said smiling.

"It does though," Blaine says, leaning in to kiss his husband. "So what's first? Relaxing? Are you hungry? Spa? You're choice."

"Well, I'm not that hungry..And we can save the spa for tomorrow." Kurt says. They hadn't had much time alone together, between having to take care of Gabrielle and job hunting, and after that work. Kurt just really wanted to have some time for him and Blaine.

"Want to see the bedroom? I've missed just laying with you, memorizing you..." Blaine says, sweetly.

"That sounds amazing.." Kurt says, smiling at Blaine.

Blaine leads Kurt to the bedroom door. He gasps as they walk inside.

Kurt looks around the beautiful room. It was painted and decorated in tones of olive, scarlet, and gold. In the middle of the room was a King size bed covered in ornate pillows and silken sheets.

Blaine slips off his shoes and lays on the bed. "Oh my God! This is comfortable!"

Kurt does the same and lies next to Blaine, sinking into the sheets and mattress. "Oh wow.." Kurt sighs.

"I'm thinking we should get Gabrielle on Sunday and just live here..."

"Agreed." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine turns over onto his side. He places a hand on Kurt's cheek, his thumb slowly running over his perfect jawline, down his nose, to over his lips.

Kurt closes his eyes and smiles as he feels Blaine run his fingers across his face, sighing happily.

"You're so beautiful, Kurt." Blaine whispers against his lips.

Kurt leans in and kisses Blaine softly, running his hand down Blaine's jaw. "I love you so much Blaine.." Kurt breathed.

"I love you, too, baby." Blaine says softly.

Kurt leans in and kisses Blaine again, allowing him to slip his tongue inside his mouth, sighing softly as he lets Blaine explore his mouth.

Blaine kisses Kurt slowly. They haven't had this much time alone. He languidly traces Kurt's lips with his tongue before slipping back inside. His heart starts racing like they're teenagers again, as if this was all new to them. Blaine's breathing hitches as he pulls Kurt closer.

Kurt inhales as he feels Blaine pull him closer. He's glad that he and Blaine finally have some time to do this together, he missed it so much. He slowly reaches in between them and starts to unbutton Blaine's coat.

Blaine sighs. They haven't done this in so long. It felt so right. He helps Kurt take off his jacket, not once parting their lips.

Kurt removes his own, continuing to kiss Blaine languidly and pulling himself closer once his jacket was off, tangling their legs together.

Little shocks of pleasure course through Blaine. He moans slightly, running his hands down Kurt's back.

Kurt moans against Blaine's lips, his back arching at the touch. He didn't want to stop kissing Blaine for a second, but he wanted to get all of those clothes off of Blaine. It should be illegal for Blaine to wear anything.

Blaine lifts the hem of Kurt's shirt, slowly pulling it up. He pulls away for a quick second the pull off Kurt's shirt before attaching their lips again.

Kurt moans as he feels Blaine's hands trail down his sides to his waist. He slips his hands under Blaine's shirt and trails his fingertips down his back.

Blaine sighs as Kurt runs his fingers down his back. His hands were always so soft, so tender. Blaine grabs one of Kurt's hands, pulling it up to his face. He kisses Kurt's fingers, sucking his middle digit into his mouth, swirling his tongue all around it as he keeps his eyes on Kurt's.

Kurt gasps, eyes locked with Blaine's as he feels Blaine's warm tongue sliding around his finger. Blaine looked so beautiful like this.

Blaine sucks another finger into his mouth. He loves how into this Kurt is. Watching Kurt watch him is sort of hot to Blaine. He stares up at Kurt with lust-filled eyes.

Kurt lets out a strangled whine as Blaine sucks his fingers slowly. "God Blaine.." he whispers.

Blaine smiles, pulling Kurt's hand away and sliding back to his husband's lips. He kisses Kurt slowly but with more heat, wrapping himself around Kurt.

Kurt pulls Blaine's shirt over his head and wraps his arms around him so that they're chest to chest. He kisses down Blaine's jaw to his ear, sucking the lobe into his mouth and sliding his tongue along it, moaning lightly.

Kurt's tongue sends shivers down Blaine's spine. "Oh, baby..." He moans.

Kurt pulls away, breathing in Blaine's ear as he trails a hand along his chest, brushing his fingers over a nipple.

Blaine moans as he arches his back. "Mmmm, Kurt..."

Kurt kisses that spot right behind Blaine's ear before whispering softly, "I missed this so much baby...just being able to lie here and touch without having to rush.." He trails his fingers down to trace over Blaine's defined hip bones.

"Oh God! Me too, Kurt. I've missed this so much!" Blaine slowly pants underneath him

Kurt slowly helps Blaine out of his jeans and underwear before kissing him passionately again, using his hands to explore his husband's body and finally settling on his ass, squeezing lightly as he kissed him deeper.

Blaine sighs into the kiss. He trails his fingers up and down Kurt's slender back.

Kurt shivers as he feels Blaine's calloused fingertips sliding up his back. He loved the way his husband's guitar worked fingers felt on his soft skin. He moaned lightly as he felt Blaine trace his fingers along the line of skin above the waistband of his jeans. "Mmm..Blaine.." He gasped against his husbands lips.

Blaine smiles as they kiss. He continues his trail underneath Kurt's boxer briefs. "You're so, so beautiful."

"You don't know how much I love you Blaine.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine's heart melts as Kurt whispers to him. "I love you too, Kurt. So, so much. There aren't enough words to describe how I feel about you."

Kurt gives a small smile and he tears up at Blaine's words before kissing Blaine again. He was so happy with Blaine. And he felt so fabulously lucky. He had an amazing, loving, beautiful husband, an adorable daughter that he loved so much, and he felt like there was no way he could be any happier.

Using his thumb, Blaine wipes Kurt's tears away. He kisses his husband again. This time it's full of passion, hot, loud moans escaping their lips.

Kurt moans as he feels Blaine unbutton his jeans and pull them down with his boxer briefs in one sharp tug. He kicks them off the rest of the way before climbing on top of Blaine and pushing his hips into his husband's their cocks sliding together causing him to moan loudly.

"Kurrrt, baby..." Blaine moans, placing his hands on his husband's hips. He guides Kurt's hips down harder against his impossibly hard cock.

Kurt kisses Blaine deeply before pulling away and sighing, his hips slowing."Fuck.. The lube is in my bag all the way over by the door.." he said, but keeping his hold on Blaine as he tried to slip out from under him." I don't want either of us to get out of this bed though." He laughed lightly.

"Me neither," Blaine giggled. "This feels so good. I don't want it to end." He says, sliding his rough fingers up and down his husband's back.

Kurt shivered at the sensation and pulled Blaine closer, speeding the rhythm of his hips. He really felt like he was in high school now, they hadn't done this since they were seventeen, too scared to go any further. "God Blaine..." He moaned, rolling his hips into his husband's and kissing down his neck.

"Mmmmm, Kurt," Blaine moans. He forgot how much he had missed this. Having hours to just explore each other, get acquainted all over again. Blaine moves his hands up to Kurt's neck, sliding his fingers over his husband's pulse point.

Kurt moaned softly as he looked down at his husband. Blaine looked so beautiful like this, sweat beading on his forehead, mouth slightly open, eyes blown with lust. "God Blaine, you're so beautiful.." he said, staring at his husband as they slid against each other.

"I feel like we're teenagers again. Like how we were in the beginning of our relationship. Everything feels so new. I love you so much, Kurt," Blaine says, looking intensely into his husband's eyes.

"I know, it's so amazing. I love you too.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine softly and running his hands down his sides as their cocks rubbed together. He was glad they weren't still teenagers though, because if they were, this would be over by now.

Blaine lets his hands explore Kurt's body. He trembles as Kurt runs his fingertips down his sides. His skin was so soft. Blaine brings his hands back to his husband's neck, pulling him down for a hot, passionate kiss.

Kurt moans into the kiss. This was amazing but he wanted to feel more of Blaine. He held two fingers up to Blaine's mouth and instructed him to suck them as his other hand gently trailed down his husband's body.

Blaine smiled, sucking Kurt's fingers deep into his mouth. He moaned as Kurt's free hand traveled further down Blaine's body.

Kurt moaned lightly as he felt Blaine's tongue sliding around his fingers and once he felt they were wet enough, he sat back on his knees and gently spread Blaine's thighs, gently sliding a spit-slick finger over Blaine's hole.

Blaine's head falls back onto the bed. "Ohh, Kurt," Blaine moans, bringing his hands into his own hair and lightly pulling.

Kurt gently presses two fingers inside of his husband, sliding in and out slowly, scissoring his fingers and stretching him carefully, using his fingers to explore what was so familiar, but somehow felt so new, he felt like he was seeing and feeling Blaine in a new way. He was falling in love with him all over again.

Blaine arches his back as Kurt lightly presses against his prostate. His body trembles as his husband watches him. He didn't understand how something they have done so much could feel so new. Blaine was so happy he had planned this weekend.

Kurt stretched Blaine slowly before positioning himself at Blaine's entrance. He licked his palm and slicked up his own cock but stopped before pushing in, a feeling of elated nervousness settling in the pit of his stomach as he looked down at the beautiful man spread out below him.

Blaine pants heavily below Kurt, waiting to feel the fullness once his husband slides in. Blaine looks up, watching Kurt as slowly presses forward. He pulls his hair more roughly now. "God...Kurt..."

"Blaine..I love you.." he whispers as he presses into Blaine, gripping his hips and staring into his husband's eyes.

Blaine moans loudly. "Fuck, baby! I love you too! So much, Kurt." He breathes out heavily, letting his fingers trail down his own chest and stomach.

Kurt watches as Blaine traced down his own torso and shudders. "Blaine..you're so beautiful baby..I just..Gah.." he started thrusting, slowly rocking his hips.

He digs his nails down his stomach. Blaine moans loudly at Kurt's words. "Ohh, Kurt...You're so...so good...Fuck, baby."

Kurt exhales as he feels Blaine tighten himself around him. He starts to speed up his movements sighing at the amazing feeling Blaine was giving him. He grabbed Blaine's hands, lacing their fingers together. "God Blaine..Fuck.." he gasped.

Blaine squeezes Kurt's hands. "GoddamnKurt!" Blaine moans as his husband thrusts become quicker. He feels that familiar pooling in his stomach. "Kurt...I'm getting...close," Blaine pants.

"God..me too baby..just..Baby.." Kurt moans, his hips stuttering in rhythm. He leaned down, kissing Blaine deeply, and moving to kiss and bite at his neck, thrusting harder and harder until he had Blaine practically screaming.

Kurt brushes against that little bundle of nerves with each thrust. "FUCK! Kurt! Ohhh, God!" Blaine cries out. "I'm about to, baby...So damn close!"

"Just..let go baby.." Kurt moaned. "Just let go.."

Blaine loses it at Kurt's word. "Shit, Kurt! YES!" Blaine screams as he cums between them.

Kurt thrusts into Blaine a few more times before he cums inside of his husband, screaming his name as he buried himself as deeply as he can into that magnificent heat.

"Oh, God! Kurt! Fuck, baby!" Blaine moans as he feels Kurt fill him. He pants heavily, trailing his fingers down Kurt's chest languidly.

Kurt lies on top of Blaine, catching his breath and clutching to his amazing husband before slowly pulling out, gasping with over-sensitivity.

Blaine cuddles up close to Kurt. "God, Kurt," he whispers against his husband's chest.

Kurt kisses Blaine's head and rolls to the side, holding Blaine against him. "That was...I don't even know how to describe it...it was beautiful.." he whispered.

"So beautiful.." Blaine says, kissing Kurt's chest. "I'm so glad we're here.."

Kurt smiled. "Me too..Thank you so much Blaine..." He said softly, petting Blaine's curls. He loved to run his fingers through Blaine's hair, to him it was such an intimate and calming thing; he would never get enough of it.

Blaine lets out a soft sigh as Kurt plays with his hair. "You're welcome, baby."

"I love you..." Kurt said, feeling butterflies in his stomach as he waited for his husband to respond. He felt ridiculous, he knew Blaine would say it back, but everything had this new freshness to it. He smiled to himself.

Blaine's stomach fluttered at Kurt's words. "I love you too, Kurt." He says, smiling. He had no idea that he could fall in love with Kurt over and over all the time. But he does. Blaine's love for him just keeps getting stronger every day.

Kurt's heart soared as Blaine spoke. He tilted Blaine's face up and kissed him carefully.

"Happy early birthday," Blaine whispers against Kurt's lips.

Kurt smiled, looking into Blaine's kind, innocent eyes. "Thank you...for everything Blaine.." Kurt whispers back.

"It's my pleasure, gorgeous," Blaine says, kissing Kurt's nose.

Kurt blushes, smiling. "I feel like this is just what we needed.." Kurt muses.

"Me too," Blaine responds, wrapping his arms around Kurt. "And it's nowhere near over yet."

Kurt smiled as the low sunlight shone through the window over Blaine. He looked like an angel. His eyes started watering as he stared at his gorgeous husband.

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "Baby...Are you okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah...Yeah I'm fine.." he said smiling as the tears ran down his cheeks.

Blaine wipes Kurt's tears away. "Why are you crying, Kurt?"

"Because, I can't believe how beautiful and amazing you are." He whispers, placing his hand on Blaine's face.

Blaine leans in, kissing Kurt softly. "You are just so sweet," he says quietly.

"I'm just telling you the truth.."

Blaine smiles. "I love you so much."

"I love you too.." Kurt says softly, pulling Blaine closer to him. "Do you want to go eat later tonight?" Kurt asks.

"That sounds good. Where do you want to go?" Blaine asks, holding Kurt close.

"Is there a restaurant here?" He asked, burying his face in Blaine's hair.

Blaine laughs a little. "There are four actually."

"Oh wow." Kurt says, eyes wide.

"Yeah. I looked into it before we got here. One of them is for light dinners. Two are mostly breakfast and lunch. And the other is a Steakhouse. What are you in the mood for?" Blaine asked, nuzzling into Kurt's neck.

"I guess a light dinner would be good." He said smiling.

Blaine smiles. "Then we'll go to Peacock Alley."

Kurt tries to hold back his laughter. "Peacock Alley?"

"I'm not making that up..." Blaine laughs. "That's really the name."

Kurt smiles at Blaine. "It sounds wonderful..." He says smiling widely.

Blaine kisses Kurt's forehead. "What do you want to do until then?"

"I really don't want to move right now.." He sighed.

"I have an idea..." Blaine says quickly.

"Hmm?"

"Wait here..." Blaine says, hopping off the bed.

Kurt watches Blaine as he walks away.

Blaine returns to the bedroom. "Close your eye and lay on your stomach.."

Kurt raises his eyebrows but complies with Blaine's wishes.

Blaine climbs on top of Kurt's naked body, pouring some of the warm oil that he brought into his hands. He slowly starts to massage his husband's shoulders.

Kurt gasps, but immediately relaxes. "Mmmm..Blaine.."

Blaine runs his hands up and down the length of Kurt's arms. He returns to his shoulders, slowly adding more pressure.

"That feels so good.." Kurt breathed out.

"Good," Blaine whispers. He trails his hands lower as he rubs Kurt's back.

Kurt moans appreciatively as Blaine's talented hands trail down his back, massaging him expertly. "Where'd you learn to do this?" Kurt asked.

"I've been with you for a long time. I guess I just know where you like to be touched and with what amount of pressure." Blaine says, continuing his exploration to Kurt's sides.

"Mmm..well it feels amazing.." Kurt says.

"I'm glad," Blaine smiles. He runs his fingertips lightly over Kurt's sides, moving to his beautifully shaped hips.

Kurt's body rolled as Blaine massaged his hips.

Blaine settled himself between Kurt's thighs as his hands moved to his husband's glorious ass. He massaged lightly, slowly pressing down harder.

Kurt gasped as he felt Blaine's hands on his ass, his hips shifting forward slightly. "Blaine..." He moans.

He continues rubbing Kurt. "Yes Kurt?" Blaine asked, innocently.

"Just...ugh..that.." Kurt sighs.

"Ugh?" Blaine repeats. "Is it bad?"

"No..Definately not.."

"Ugh?" Blaine repeats. "Is it bad?"

"No..Definitely not.."

"Are you sure? I can stop if you'd like.." Blaine says teasingly.

"No..no no..Don't stop.." Kurt breathes out.

Blaine moans at Kurt's words. He slides a finger between Kurt's cheeks, tantalizingly slow over Kurt's tight hole.

Kurt gasps, trying to push himself back against Blaine's finger.

He pretends he doesn't notice Kurt's movements. Blaine removes his hands, adding a little more oil. He pays extra attention to Kurt's thighs, teasing him more and more as his fingers go higher.

Kurt whines at the loss of Blaine's finger on him but relaxes, writhing a bit as he feels Blaine's rough hands traveling up his thighs.

"Kurt...You are just so beautiful," Blaine says softly, reaching his ass once again.

Kurt smiles at his husband's words. "I love you Blaine.." He gasps as he feels Blaine's oil slick hands massaging his ass again.

"I love you too," He whispers, lightly kissing Kurt's ass. He plants tiny kisses up Kurt's back, to his neck and ear. "Turn over," He says roughly.

Kurt moans at Blaine's demanding tone and turns over quickly, looking up at his husband.

Blaine starts at Kurt's ankles. Running his oil slicked hands up Kurt's long legs and thighs. He gives Kurt's half-hard cock a couple strokes before straddling him.

Kurt watches as Blaine positions himself above him, running his hands up Blaine's sides.

Blaine smiles as Kurt touches his sides. He rubs the oil on Kurt's chest, massaging the front of his shoulders and down to his hips.

Kurt moans softly as Blaine massages him.

Blaine leans down, sucking harshly at Kurt's pulse point.

Kurt turned his head, breathing in sharply. "Unh, Blaine..." He rolled his hips moaning lightly.

Blaine breathes heavily in Kurt's ear. "You're so sexy," he whispers, his voice getting deeper.

Kurt loved how Blaine could go from sweet and sensual to dominant and controlling just like that. He moaned at Blaine's words, wrapping his hands in Blaine's dark curls.

Blaine moans as Kurt pulls his hair. He nips at his husband's ear. "What do you want, Kurt?"

"God...I want you to ride me baby...please.." Kurt begged.

Blaine bites back a moan. "Are you sure, baby? I don't know if you want me bad enough."

Kurt looks up at Blaine with pleading eyes, "Yes Blaine…Please...I need it..." He gasps, gripping at the headboard.

Blaine smiles, sliding his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip.

"Baby..." Kurt whines, grabbing at Blaine's hips, but Blaine pulls away, gripping Kurt's wrists.

Blaine pins Kurt's wrists about his head. "Nu uh...Have patience, Kurt."

Kurt looked up at Blaine with lust blown/ pleading eyes, moaning as he pinned his hands above his head. "God...Blaine...Please baby..." he whined, writhing beneath his husband.

"Kurt, you are so fucking hot like this.." Blaine says, teasing him.

Kurt just squirmed under Blaine panting wantonly.

Blaine brings his lips back to Kurt's neck, sucking at his pulse point. He kisses his way down his husband's squirming stomach.

"Blaine...oh.." Kurt moans, feeling his husband's warm lips trailing down his body. "Tell me how much you want me, Kurt..."

"I want you so much baby…I want you more than anything...I need you Blaine...Fuck." Kurt panted.

Blaine slicks up Kurt's throbbing cock, earning a loud gasp. Blaine slowly positions himself over his husband, staring into his eyes.

Kurt looks up at Blaine and gently places his hands on his hips. "I love you.." he whispered.

"I love you too," Blaine says quietly, slowly lowering himself onto Kurt.

Kurt tenses as he feels Blaine's tight heat slowly engulf his cock. "Are you okay?" He asks panting, realizing that he hadn't prepped Blaine since earlier, he felt terrible at the thought that this might be hurting Blaine.

Blaine groans, his hands tangling in his hair. "I...I'm good...Just...go slow..."

Kurt moaned when Blaine reached the base of his cock, trying to stay completely still and let his husband adjust to the stretch, thumbs stoking his hips lovingly.

Blaine winces, getting used to the stretch. He slowly starts moving his hips up and down. "Fuck...Kurt..."

Kurt inhales sharply as Blaine starts to move, trailing his fingers tenderly up and down his sides to his hips. "You okay baby?" Kurt asks again, panting.

Blaine moans loudly. "Yes, baby...Oh God!"

Kurt takes that as a signal to start moving as well and grips Blaine's hips, meeting his movements with each thrust as Blaine's beautiful body rolled above him.

"Kurt...Oh, baby! Fuck me, baby..." Blaine pants.

Kurt keeps a firm grip on Blaine's hips and thrusts into him quickly, pulling him down for a deep kiss as he fucked him harder.

Blaine kisses Kurt, moaning against his lips. He leans back, grinding down faster. He throws his head back as his moans get louder.

Blaine looked so fucking amazing like that, Kurt trailed a hand down Blaine's pelvis to wrap around his cock, stroking quickly.

"Kurt! Fuck! Baby, yes...Don't stop!" Blaine practically screams. He arches his back, his hands tangling in his hair.

Kurt moaned loudly, thrusting into Blaine deeper and pumping him faster, "God Blaine, you're so fucking beautiful baby..." He cried, throwing his head back into the pillow.

Blaine moans louder as he hears Kurt's voice. He places his hands on the bed behind him, leaning back while thrusting onto Kurt. His body is so beautifully arched.

Kurt watches Blaine intently and feels that low heat spiraling inside of him. Blaine just looks so fucking gorgeous, he can't take it. "Fuck! Blaine! I'm close baby! God.." Kurt moaned.

Blaine cries out, arching even more. "Let go, baby...I want to...feel you...fill me..." he pants out.

That's it, Kurt's gone, he closes his eyes and all he sees is white as he screams Blaine's name, spilling deep inside of him. The next thing he remembers is opening his eyes to see Blaine lying next to him looking very pleased with himself.  
"What?.." Kurt drawls groggily.

Blaine giggles. "You passed out, baby.."

Kurt blushes furiously, "I WHAT?"

Blaine pulls Kurt closer. "It's okay, Kurt. Don't be embarrassed."

"It's kind of hard not to be.." Kurt said, still blushing.

"You shouldn't be. I guess I'm just that damn good." Blaine says laughing.

Kurt buries his face in the pillow, trying to push Blaine away playfully.

"You weren't out long by the way. That was really fucking hot, though." Blaine says.

Kurt looked up at him. "That was amazing.." he said, kissing Blaine's jaw.

"Very!" Blaine agrees. "We should probably shower and get ready for dinner..."

"Oh so you make me pass out and then you wanna kick me out of your bed?" Kurt teases, "I see how it is."

"Only so we can eat and get ready for the night," Blaine says, winking.

"You're gonna be the death of me Blaine Anderson.." Kurt said, kossing Blaine lightly.

Blaine laughs. "We don't have to do anything that you don't want to."

"No, I'm actually really hungry now.." Kurt said."Did you have anything planned for after dinner?" Kurt asked.

"Whatever you want, baby." Blaine says, smiling.

"Well I was thinking you could fuck me on the dining table.." Kurt said as if he were suggesting they go see a movie.

Blaine's mouth drops as his breathing speeds up. "Uh..Yeah...I...That...Yes..."

Kurt slips out of bed, smiling to himself as he struts to the bathroom.

Blaine's head falls back onto the bed, waiting for his breathing to return to normal.

"You coming?" Kurt called as he started running the water for a shower.

Blaine takes a deep breath and walks into the amazing bathroom. "You are something else..."

"Why do you say that?" Kurt asks, feigning ignorance and sticking out a slender, yet muscular arm to test the water's temperature.

"You do know that's all I will be able to think about at dinner, right?"

"I haven't the slightest idea what you're talking about.." Kurt says, grabbing two towels from the bathroom closet.

Blaine shakes his head as he steps into the shower.

Kurt steps in behind him, smiling to himself.

Blaine stands under the water and washes his hair, trying to push the thoughts to the back of his mind.

"Thank you for all of this Blaine.." Kurt said as he washed his body.

Blaine smiled, "You're very welcome, baby."

They finish washing up and step out of the shower, towels wrapped around their waist as they go to retrieve their bags from the main room of the suite. Kurt lifts his onto the bed and opens it carefully, shifting through it's contents.

Blaine grabs a nice pair of black slacks and a deep blue button up shirt from his suitcase and gets dressed.

Kurt wears a grey button up with a white tie and a black vest. He rolls up the sleeves of his shirt and wears a pair of Black slacks with a pair of black and white oxfords. "God, I love these shoes.." Kurt said, looking at them after he tied them, smiling.

Blaine sighs as he looks at Kurt. "You look amazing..."

Kurt looked up at Blaine and smile, "So do you.." He said standing.

Blaine pulls Kurt in for a kiss. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt said, running his hand down Blaine's jaw.

Blaine smiles, taking Kurt's hand. "You ready?"

"Whenever you are.." Kurt says as he slips his hand out of Blaine's and walks into the dining room.

Blaine watches how Kurt's ass sways when he walks. He follows Kurt, wondering why he's going that way.

He walks in to see Kurt leaning against the dining room table. "God! This room is just beautiful isn't it?" Kurt asked, smiling.

Blaine can't take his eyes off of Kurt. He wants to rip his husband's clothes off and take him right then.

""Blaine?"

Blaine shakes his head. "Umm...Yeah...It's beautiful.."

Kurt giggles knowingly and saunters over to his husband, "You ready?" He asks.

"Uhh...Yeah..." Blaine says, still trying to shake the thoughts running through his mind.

They exit the room and go down the elevator, Kurt clutching Blaine's hand in excitement. "Thank you so much baby!" Kurt says, kissing his cheek.

Blaine smiles, "You're welcome."

They step out of the elevator, Kurt bouncing as he walked as Blaine led him through the elegant hotel.

They walk over into the restaurant. Blaine asks the host for a private booth in the back. The host leads them to their table and tells them that their waiter will be with them soon.

"Blaine this is so beautiful!" Kurt says gasping.

"I'm glad you like it," Blaine says, watching Kurt's eyes light up.

The waiter comes and they order their food and Kurt looks at his husband across the table. "Are you okay babe? You've been kind of…fidgety all night.." Kurt says, sipping his water.

"I...I'm fine.." Blaine says, looking at a picture on the wall.

"Blaine.." Kurt said. Blaine continued to look away. "Blaine Everett Anderson, you better look at me!" Kurt whispered harshly.

Blaine unwillingly looks at Kurt.

"What is wrong?" He asks sharply.

Blaine sighs. "Nothing is wrong. I...I'm just...trying not to think."

"About wha-...Oh.." Kurt says, realizing what Blaine was referring to. He had almost forgotten.

"Umm..Yeah.."

"Well, that's no excuse not to talk to your husband over a lovely dinner." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine gives a weak smile. "I'm sorry, Kurt. Is there anything you wanted to do while we are here?"

"Just have dinner with you.." he said smiling. "And no need to be sorry Blaine, I can't wait to get back upstairs and have you fuck me until I can't remember my name, but still."

Blaine whines. "Kurt..."

Kurt giggled softly. "I'm sorry, he said, covering his mouth.

Blaine just looks at Kurt for a minute. "You are such a tease."

"So I've been told.." He says winking at his husband and sipping his water.

"Fuck you..." Blaine says laughing loudly.

"You will.." Kurt says, raising his eyebrows.

"God, Kurt. I'm going to fuck you so hard after this!" Blaine lets out in a rush.

Kurt tenses at Blaine's words but tries not to let him see." Blaine...people will hear." He whispered, looking around the restaurant.

"Why do you think I asked for a table in the very back?" Blaine says, looking at Kurt intently.

Kurt just swallows hard as he looks in Blaine's eyes.

"How do you want me to fuck you, Kurt?"

Kurt shivers, breathing in and stiffening noticeably. His tongue felt like it was taking up way more space in his mouth than it should as he attempted to form a coherent sentence and failing miserably.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked.

"Huh?" Kurt asked, in a daze.

"How do you want me to fuck you?" Blaine repeats.

Kurt can't breathe; he looks up at Blaine and takes a leap of faith. "I want you to bend me over the dining room table and fuck me as hard as you can.." he says darkly.

Blaine gasps. "Are you going to be my little cock slut, baby?"

Kurt bites back a moan. "God…yes.." He whispers, gripping the sides of his chair.

Blaine straightens up at the waiter brings them their food. He says thank you as their plates are set down. "This looks delicious!" Blaine says, looking at Kurt.

Kurt swallows. That asshole! How was he just going to leave Kurt like that, changing the subject? Kurt cleared his throat and looked down at his plate. "Yeah…yeah it does." He said smiling, regaining his composure.

Blaine picks up his fork and spears some of his salad. He slowly brings it to his mouth, winking at Kurt.

Kurt looks away and down at his food, frustratedly stabbing at his salad and chewing quickly.

"Are you alright?" Blaine asked calmly.

"Mhmm." Kurt hums, not looking up from his plate.

Blaine laughs taking another bite of his Cesar salad.

Dinner was delicious, but far from enjoyable as Kurt had to endure Blaine eating his food in the most seductive way possible, including soup, how could someone make eating soup look sexy? Kurt sure as hell didn't know, but Blaine did it. After dessert, Blaine paid the bill and they stood to leave, Kurt trying his hardest to avoid eye contact with Blaine in fear that he would jump on him in the middle of the restaurant.

Blaine watches Kurt as they head to the elevator but Kurt just keeps his eyes on anything and everything except for Blaine. Once they are in the elevator, Blaine grabs Kurt's face and kisses him passionately.

Kurt moans, clutching to Blaine like his life depended on it and wrapping his leg around one of Blaine's.

Blaine grabs Kurt's other leg, lifting him and pressing him against the wall of the elevator.

"Fuck Blaine.." Kurt moans before kissing Blaine again, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and biting down gently.

Blaine moans, grabbing Kurt's ass roughly.

Suddenly there's a ding and Kurt's eyes shoot up to the floor number, they weren't on floor 10. He scrambled down from Blaine just in time as the elevator doors opened and a woman walked inside.

Blaine turns around. He leans his head against the wall, trying to hide his obvious erection.

She looked over at Kurt and Blaine and raises an eyebrow, Kurt is out of breath and Blaine has his back to her. She turns back to the front and hits her floor number. One awkward minute later, she steps off on her floor and Kurt can't contain his laughter before the doors even close all the way.

"Oh. My. God." Blaine breathes out.

Kurt is laughing hysterically, "The way you were standing!" He laughed, "She was like, staring at you the whole time!"

"I couldn't face her...I just...No.." Blaine says, shaking his head.

Kurt laughs wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and kisses him. "You have to admit it was funny.."

"True. I'm just glad you have fast reflexes..." Blaine laughs

Kurt laughed as they reached their floor and walked into the suite. Kurt's eyes locked on the table and he remembered why they jumped on each other like that in the first place.

Blaine closed the door, slamming Kurt against the wall. He rips Kurt's shirt open and throws it to the floor. Kurt gasps loudly. "I want you so fucking bad, Kurt..." Blaine pants, picking him back up.

Kurt whines at the loss of his vest and shirt but quickly forgets about them when he hears Blaine's words. "God Blaine I need you.." Kurt moans.

"How bad?" Blaine breathes against Kurt's neck as he unzips his husband's pants.

"More than anything! God Blaine.." Kurt gasped.

Blaine drags his nails down Kurt's spine as he carries him to the dining room table.

Kurt gasps as he feels Blaine's blunt nails drag down his skin. "Blaine! God I need your fucking cock baby!" Kurt panted as Blaine set him down in front of the table.

Blaine drops down, pulling Kurt's shoes, socks, slacks and briefs down as fast as he can. He sighs when he sees Kurt's thick dick pop out. "You're so sexy, Kurt!"

Kurt gasped, bracing himself on the table behind him.

Blaine undresses quickly. He turns Kurt around and bends him over. Blaine drops back to his knees, sliding his hot tongue around his husband's tight hole.

"Unh! Fuck Blaine! God!" Kurt grips the edges of the table as he shakes under Blaine's tongue.

Blaine grips Kurt's hips, pulling him back against his tongue. He sucks his fingers into his mouth before slowly pushing into Kurt.

Kurt moans looking back at Blaine and trying to fuck himself on his husband's fingers.

Blaine inserts another, slowly stretching Kurt's tight ass.

"Blaine please.." Kurt whines. He needed more; he needed Blaine's thick cock filling him so that he forgot who he was.

"Kurt...I have to get the lube..." Blaine pants.

"Oh God..Hurry.." He says quickly.

Blaine rushes to their room. He grabs the bottle, popping it open and slicking up his cock as he walks back to Kurt.

Kurt is still bent over the table as he waits for Blaine, panting heavily as he hears footsteps behind him.

Blaine kisses Kurt's neck. "You ready, baby?"

He nodded quickly, breathing out the word 'please' like it was a mantra.

Blaine lined himself up, pushing in tantalizingly slow.

Kurt moaned deep in his throat as he felt Blaine slowly stretching him. "God, just fuck me already.." He growled through his teeth.

Blaine grabs Kurt's hips and thrust into him roughly. "Is this what you want?" He says, his voice filled with lust.

Kurt lets out a scream as Blaine fills him quickly. "God, yes!" He groans, grabbing the sides of the table.

Blaine plunges deep inside of Kurt. "Fuck, Kurt...Baby, you're so fucking tight..."

"Blaine! Fuck me baby! Oh god.." Kurt moans. He sounds like a slut, and he knows Blaine loves it.

"Kuurrrtttt! Baby..." He pounds Kurt harder and faster, loving everything Kurt's saying to him.

Kurt screams as Blaine brushes over his prostate. He looks back at Blaine, panting and moaning and clawing down the table, he couldn't get enough of how Blaine felt inside of him.

Kurt's noises never cease to amaze Blaine. It drives him crazy! "Tell me how you feel," Blaine pants.

"So full baby..God your cock is amazing..Fuck! God Blaine! You feel so good!" Kurt moans as Blaine slams into him.

Blaine reaches up, grabbing Kurt's hair and pulling him against himself. He pounds into his husband harder. "You're so fucking hot baby. You're my sexy little cock slut, aren't you?" He says, biting Kurt's ear.

Kurt moans loudly as Blaine tugs on his hair."God yes...I'm your cock slut.." Kurt panted working himself back on Blaine.

Blaine angles himself, thrusting against Kurt's bundle of nerves. Kurt cries out, loudly. "You like that, don't you, Kurt?" he whispers hotly.

"Yes..Yes, oh fuck!" Kurt practically screams.

"Are you getting close, baby?"

"Yes.." Kurt gasped.

"Mmmm...Don't cum until I give you permission!" Blaine says, thrusting harder.

Kurt moaned, nodding his head. God Blaine was hot like this, dominant and demanding. Holding back made his cock ache but it felt so good at the same time.

Blaine licks a firm line up the shell of Kurt's ear. "You're so fucking beautiful, Kurt..." He whispers. He reaches a hand around to stoke Kurt's throbbing dick.

Oh wow, that was making it really hard not to cum. Bit his lip and tightened himself around Blaine."Blaine, It's so hard.." he gasps, that throbbing need low and cramping in his stomach.

"Just a little bit longer Kurt...Hold on..." Blaine says, thrusting into Kurt a few more times.

Kurt moans, tears forming in the corners of his eyes at the sheer pleasure traveling through his system.

Blaine bites the side of Kurt's neck. "Let go.." He whispers.

Kurt screams at his release, cum landing on his stomach and the table as he trembled around Blaine. His orgasm shot through his body so hard he could feel the sheer pleasure in his bones. He couldn't speak, he could only let out small choked gasps as the amazing heat flew through him.

"Mmmm...That's it baby. Just let go..." Blaine says as he spills his hot load into his husband. "God, Kurt...you're just so fucking beautiful..."

Kurt is finally able to breathe normally, but his body is still shaking, if Blaine wasn't holding him up right now he would be on the floor.

Blaine slowly slides out of Kurt. He picks him up carefully and takes him to the bed. "You okay?" Blaine asks.

Kurt swallows hard and looks up at Blaine with a weak smile, face pale and cheeks red. "I'm great.." He whispers.

Blaine leans down to kiss him. "You want to take a nice bath? I'll get the water ready if you'd like."

"Yeah.." Kurt breathes. Blaine starts to walk but Kurt calls to him. "Blaine, wait, come here.." He says, patting the spot on the bed next to him.

Blaine sits on the bed. "Yeah, baby?"

"Kiss me.." he says, reaching up to him.

Blaine smiles, leaning into kiss Kurt. He lies next to him, wrapping himself around his beautiful husband.

"Blaine...that had to be the most...intense orgasm I've ever had..." Kurt said, running his hand down Blaine's cheek.

"It was so hard for me to not just explode. Especially when I told you to wait. Damn. You're just so sexy, Kurt." Blaine whispers.

Kurt smiles, kissing Blaine lightly on his soft lips. "I love you.." He whispered against his husband's lips.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine says, hugging him. "You ready for that bath?"

"Yes.." Kurt sighed. His limbs felt like they would never move again. He was so sore (especially in one particular area) and he knew a hot bath was just what he needed.

"I'll go get the water ready. Then I'll come get you." Blaine says, grabbing his phone and walking to the bathroom.

Kurt smiled, "Okay baby.." he said, grabbing one of the large pillows off of the bed and cuddling it close.

Blaine walks into the bathroom and starts the water. He calls downstairs and asks for room service. He makes an order and asks for them to bring it up in about an hour. Blaine turns the water off when there's enough water. He returns to the bed room and kisses Kurt before picking him up and carrying him to the bathroom.

Kurt smiles up at Blaine as he carries him. "Why are you so good to me?" He asked.

"Because I am unconditionally and irrevocably in love with you," Blaine laughs.

Kurt giggles and leans forward to kiss Blaine softly before he sets him down on the tile. Kurt can stand, but his legs are still a bit shaky, using Blaine's shoulder for support he slowly lowers himself into the hot water, sighing happily when his body was fully submerged.

Blaine smiles down at Kurt as he starts to relax. Blaine settles in the hot water with his husband. This is definitely exactly what they needed.

"Today has been so perfect.." Kurt muses as Blaine lies back against his chest.

"I'm really glad you enjoyed it." Blaine says, sighing happily. "But I still have two more things planned for tonight..."

"What's that?" Kurt asked, kissing the top of Blaine's head.

"You'll see," Blaine smiles. He slips under the water to get his hair wet and leans back against Kurt's chest.

Kurt giggles, "I should have known.." he said smiling and reaching for the little hotel shampoo and pouring some throughout Blaine's curls before starting to wash his husbands hair.

"You know? This is one of my favorite feelings. It relaxes me so much." Blaine says, closing his eyes.

"Me washing your hair?" Kurt asked, using his nails to gently scratch at Blaine's scalp.

"Mmmm, yeah. It feels so good."

"I love doing it for you.." He said smiling.

Blaine sighs as Kurt uses his nails. "Thank you..."

"You're welcome.." Kurt says, pushing Blaine's shoulders down so he could rinse the lather out of his hair.

Blaine slides down as Kurt rinses his hair. He's sure he will never get tired of little things like this.

They sat in the tub talking, laughing, and gently washing each other until the water got cold. They got out and changed into some boxer briefs and Kurt went out on the balcony to smoke. He hadn't smoked that much since Gabrielle came along, mostly just two or three a week on the way to or from work.

Blaine answers the door when he hears the knocking. He tips the guy and brings what he delivered to the bedroom before Kurt could see. He sets the bucket of ice with the champagne in it on the bedside table and puts the tray of chocolate covered strawberries on the bed. Blaine lies down, waiting for Kurt.

Kurt finishes his cigarette and walks back inside to the bedroom to see Blaine lying on the bed with champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. His heart melted. His husband was a living breathing cliché. "Awe...Blaine..." Kurt said, walking over to his husband and sitting next to him on the bed.

"I made you something as well.." Blaine says reaching over behind him.

Kurt watches his husband, smiling.

Blaine pulls out a CD case. "It's not much. But I made it for you.."

Kurt smiles and takes the CD case from Blaine. He looked on the back and there was a list of Kurt's favorite songs, hand written. "Is this you?.." Kurt asked smiling ear to ear.

"Yeah..." Blaine said quietly. "I know how it relaxes you..."

Kurt holds the CD to his heart and smiles. "Thank you Blaine...this means so much to me.."

"Really?" Blaine smiles. "I'm glad you like it!"

Kurt giggles at Blaine's excitement. "I love it.." He said, leaning forward to kiss his husband softly.

Blaine smiles into the kiss, pulling him down next to him. "Want some champagne?" He asks.

"Oh but I am underage.." He says dramatically before laughing, "Yes, I'd love some."

Blaine laughs. "Not for long," he says, getting their glasses and returning to the bed.

Kurt watches as Blaine pops open the champagne with practiced ease that his father must have taught him. Kurt squealed as the cork flew off with a pop.

Blaine giggled at Kurt. "You're so cute."

Kurt smiled as Blaine poured their glasses. "Whatever.." He blushed.

Blaine handed Kurt his glass as he sat down. "Happy birthday, Kurt."

Kurt thanked Blaine, kissing him before talking a sip. "Oh wow this is delicious." Kurt said, taking another sip.

"It's better with the strawberries." Blaine says, lifting one to Kurt's lips.

Kurt takes a bite and smiles as he takes another sip of champagne. "Oh my god." Kurt said after swallowing.

Blaine smiles as Kurt enjoys the wine and fruit.

Kurt finishes his glass and starts feeding Blaine the strawberries as he sipped his champagne. He gently traced the fruit along Blaine's lips before slipping it into his mouth.

Blaine licks at the fruit before seductively sucking it into his mouth, not taking his eyes from Kurt's.

Kurt smiles, kissing the corner of Blaine's mouth as he drank his champagne.

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt, bringing him in for a kiss filled with passion.

Kurt sighs, kissing Blaine back and slipping his tongue into his husband's mouth. He tasted like chocolate, strawberries and amazing champagne.

Blaine moans as Kurt's tongue enters his mouth. He wraps his fingers in his husband's hair, lightly pulling.

Kurt moaned lightly and pulled Blaine closer, running his fingers down his bare back.

Blaine wraps a leg around Kurt. He slowly moves his hips against Kurt's.

Kurt pulls away and rests his forehead on Blaine's. "I love you so much.." He whispered.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine said, smiling Kurt's favorite smile.

Kurt's heart melts and he dives back to Blaine's mouth, exploring his husband's mouth with his tongue.

Blaine moans, sinking into the kiss.

Kurt rolls over pulling Blaine on top of him and trailing his hands down to rest on his amazing ass, rubbing their hips together.

"Mmmm, Kurt..." Blaine moans, rolling his hips over Kurt's.

Kurt moans, pulling Blaine closer to him and sighing, slipping his hands under the waistband of his boxer briefs, squeezing roughly.

Blaine kisses Kurt's neck, sucking at Kurt's pulse point. "Fuck, baby.."

Kurt moans lightly, leaning his head back to give Blaine better access.

Blaine sucks harder, his hands sliding up and down Kurt's sides.

"God Blaine.." Kurt gasps, his cock hardening at the sensation.

Blaine slides his hands over Kurt's boxers, teasing him through the fabric.

"Ngh...Fuck Blaine.." Kurt whimpers, rolling his hips in rhythm with Blaine's hand.

Blaine licks from Kurt's neck to his ear. "You want more, baby?"

"Yes.." Kurt whispers, gently thrusting into Blaine's palm.

Blaine kisses his way down his husband's stomach. He pulls Kurt's boxers off and throws them to the floor. Blaine sucks the very tip into his mouth, moaning softly.

Kurt lets out a strangled moan as he feels Blaine's mouth on the tip of his hard dick.

Blaine runs his nails down Kurt's sexy, slender stomach as he takes him deeper.

"God Blaine...your tongue baby.." Kurt breathes out, gently thrusting his hips as Blaine sucked him.

Blaine licks a firm line up the underside of Kurt's cock. He slides back up to his husband's ear. "Kurt...I...I need you to fuck me baby...Please..."

Kurt moans at Blaine's words, rolling over on top of him and kissing and biting at his neck.

"Oh, God, Kurt...Please baby...Hard..." Blaine pants.

"You want me to fuck you baby?" Kurt whispers in Blaine's ear, his hand trailing down his body to palm at his erection through the fabric of his boxers.

"Yes! Kurt, hard! Please..." He begs.

"Mmmm...How hard?" Kurt asks, squeezing lightly.

Blaine moans. "So fucking hard baby!" He writhes as Kurt whispers in his ear.

Kurt smiles against Blaine's ear. "Are you my cock slut, Blaine?" Kurt asks, rubbing up and down Blaine's length through the fabric.

"YES! Kurt! I...I'm all yours, baby..." Blaine pants, under Kurt.

Kurt slides off of Blaine and stands next to the bed, instructing Blaine to get on his hands and knees.

Blaine does as he's told quickly. God, Kurt was so fucking hot like this.

"Don't move." Kurt said sternly walking out of the room to retrieve the lube.

Blaine stays exactly where Kurt told him to, patiently waiting for Kurt's return.

Kurt walks back in the room and climbs on the bed kneeling behind Blaine. "Good boy.." he said softly, running his hand smoothly over Blaine's ass before pulling down his boxers, casting them to the side.

Blaine moans, trying to stay as still as he can.

Kurt sets the lube on the bed and kisses one of Blaine's ass cheeks softly, running his hands up and down his thighs.

"Ohhh, Kurt..." Blaine moans, wanting so much more.

Kurt smiles before trailing his tongue up and down the crack of Blaine's ass, pushing in a little deeper with every stroke.

Blaine can't keep still anymore. He moves back, trying to get more of Kurt's very talented tongue.

Kurt pulls away as Blaine shifts back, planting a sharp smack on the right side of his ass. "Did I say you could move?" Kurt asks harshly.

Blaine whines at the loss of touch. "I'm sorry, Kurt.."

Kurt leans forward grabbing a fistful of Blaine's hair and pulling back sharply. "You'll do as you're told now won't you?" Kurt snapped.

"Aahhh, yes!" Blaine pants heavily.

"Yes what?" Kurt says through his teeth. He was really enjoying this, and from the looks of it, Blaine was too.

"Yes, sir!" Blaine says quickly.

Kurt releases Blaine's hair and moves back behind him, running his fingers lightly over the red mark on his right ass cheek, kissing it softly.

Blaine grips the side of the bed, doing anything he can to stay still for Kurt.

Kurt goes back to licking up and down Blaine's ass before roughly spreading him and licking lightly over his wanton hole.

"Shit...Kurt..." Blaine moans quietly.

Kurt pulls away again, sharply smacking Blaine's ass in the same spot. "You don't call me by my name slut!" Kurt growled.

"I'm sorry sir! It won't happen again, I promise, sir!" Blaine says, taking a deep breath.

Kurt smiles. "It better not." He snapped, grabbing the lube and coating his fingers with the stuff. He placed one finger at Blaine's entrance. "Are you my little slut?" Kurt asks, teasingly stroking Blaine's hole.

Blaine pants. "Yes, sir. I'm your slut..."

Kurt pushes a finger inside of Blaine roughly, pulling out and adding another without warning.

"Fuck, Sir!" Blaine moans loudly. Kurt had been dominating before. But this time, damn! It turned Blaine on to no end.

Kurt smiled rubbing his free hand over the red mark on Blaine's ass, slowing the movements of his fingers a bit as well.

Blaine lets out a sharp whine as Kurt slows down. "Please, sir..."

"Please what?" Kurt demands, stopping altogether.

"May I have more, sir?" Blaine asks quietly

"You are being good..." Kurt says, before pulling out and adding a third finger, pushing back in quickly.

"Ooohhhh, Sir! Thank you, sir!" Blaine moans as he feels Kurt stretching him.

Kurt smiles as Blaine writhes and moans under his touch. "Do you think you deserve my cock?" Kurt asks, looking down at Blaine.

"Yes, Sir! Please, Sir. I need your cock so bad..." Blaine begs.

Kurt pulls his fingers out of Blaine and grabs his hair again, but pulling him up against his chest this time. "I didn't ask you what you needed did I?" Kurt hissed.

Blaine lets out a low whine. "No, sir...I'm sorry, sir..."

"Now..I'm going to ask you again.." Kurt says. "And it better be a good answer." He snapped, tugging on Blaine's curls harder.

"Y...Ye...Yes, Sir.." Blaine stutters.

Kurt bites down hard on Blaine's ear before whispering harshly. "Do you deserve my cock?" Kurt asked. At first Blaine just moaned lightly and Kurt released his curls and pushed him back down on all fours, smacking his ass even harder. "Answer me, slut!" Kurt demanded.

"Aaahhh!" Blaine moans. "Yes...Yes sir..."

Kurt positioned himself behind Blaine, scratching down his back and pressing his head against Blaine's tight entrance.

Blaine grabs the covers, squeezing hard as he moans, patiently awaiting Kurt's hard cock.

"You're such a good little slut aren't you? Waiting for my cock.." Kurt said, tracing up and down Blaine's spine.

"Yes, sir. I'm your slut.." Blaine pants.

Kurt moans deeply before slamming into Blaine.

"God...Sir! Aahhhh!" Blaine screams loudly

Kurt digs his fingers into Blaine's hips, sure to leave bruises tomorrow as he pounds into his husband as hard as he can.

Blaine writhes as Kurt fucks his tight ass. "Fuck! Sir..so fucking good!" he moans

Kurt moans loudly, driving into Blaine. "God...look at you...how you take my cock like the dirty slut you are.." He gasps.

"Aaahhh! Fuck! I'm your little cock slut, sir!" Blaine gets out between moans.

Kurt grabs Blaine's hair, tugging tightly as he fucks his husband harder. "Fuck!"

Blaine's moans get louder and more frequent. "Shit! Sir..I...I'm so close, sir!"

"Cum for me.. Now." Kurt demands, fucking Blaine harder.

"FUCK! SIR!" Blaine screams as he cums all over the bed spread.

Kurt continues fucking Blaine through his orgasm until he feels that low coiling in his stomach."Fuck..You're so fucking sexy.." Kurt moaned.

Blaine rocks his hips back onto Kurt. "GODSIRYES!" Blaine moans loudly, his legs about to give out.

Kurt slams into Blaine a few more times before he's cumming inside of that amazing ass, thrusts growing slower and slower as he ran his hands up and down Blaine's shaking thighs. He slowly pulled out and Blaine collapsed into a panting, heaving mess and Kurt rushed to lie next to him, placing a hand on his flushed, sweaty face. "Are you okay Blaine?" He asked frantically. "Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry Blaine I don't know what came over me."

Blaine can't even speak. He leans in to kiss Kurt desperately. He lets his fingers tangle in his husband's hair. "No. God damn, baby. That was so fucking amazing!" he pants as they pull away.

Kurt gives Blaine a small smile, "It was..." Kurt says. "I'm just wondering if I hurt you...and I don't really think you're a slut..." He said uneasily.

Blaine lets out a small laugh. "I know that baby. You didn't hurt me at all. I promise," he says, smiling.

"Okay.." Kurt says smiling, kissing Blaine softly.

"I love you, Kurt. So, so much," Blaine whispers against his lips. "I love you too.." Kurt says softly, pulling himself against Blaine and kissing his chest.

Blaine smiles, running his fingers through Kurt's impossibly soft hair. "Oh my God!"

"We didn't call Gabrielle..."

Kurt gasps. "Oh shit...We'll call her tomorrow baby I promise.." Kurt said softly. He felt so bad.

Blaine starts to worry. "You think she's okay?"

"I do.." Kurt said, "I know Wes and Mia are taking good care of her for us.." He wrapped his arms around Blaine's waist and pulled him closer.

"You're right..." Blaine says, still stroking Kurt's hair.

"I love you Blaine...Thank you for today..It was perfect.." He sighed, smiling at his husband's touch.

"I love you too, Kurt. You're welcome. I'm really glad you liked it." Blaine says, smiling.

Kurt cuddled into his husband's chest, yawning lightly.

Blaine kisses the top of Kurt's head. "You should get some rest."

"Mmkay.." Kurt sighed, he was sore and exhausted, but so, so happy."Goodnight baby.." Kurt whispered.

"Goodnight, Kurt." Blaine says, watching his beautiful husband drift into sleep.


	26. Chapter 26

The next morning Blaine wakes up to the sun glistening off of Kurt's beautiful skin. He takes a minute to just take in his husband's beauty. He looked like an angel sleeping peacefully. Blaine leans over, kissing Kurt's cheek.

Kurt stirred softly, inhaling deeply as his eyes fluttered open to look up at his husband. "Hey.." He says, smiling weakly.

"Happy Birthday, beautiful," Blaine whispers.

Kurt smiles. "Thank you baby.." he says, stretching slowly.

"You're welcome. Was there something you wanted to do today? If not, I have ideas."

"What are your ideas?" Kurt said, pulling himself to Blaine's chest.

Blaine smiles. "Shopping and lunch followed by more shopping?"

"Mmm..shopping.." Kurt sighed smiling.

Blaine kisses his forehead. "I thought you'd like that."

I love you.." Kurt sighed, kissing Blaine's chest.

"I love you too," Blaine says as his phone rings. He picks it up and looks back at Kurt. "It's Wes," he mouths.

Kurt's eyes light up as his husband answers the phone.

"Hello?" Blaine answers cheerfully.

"Hey Blaine!" Wes said happily, "How's your romantic birthday weekend coming?"

Blaine laughs. "Amazing! How's our little girl?"

"A handful.." Wes laughs, "Do you want to talk to her?"

"Yeah," Blaine says, putting it on speaker phone.

"Hey Gabby!" Kurt called into the phone. "Dada!" He heard a cheerful little voice squeal.

Blaine smiles as he hears her voice. "We miss you baby girl!"

Gabby giggles, smacking her hands down on the tray of her high chair. "She's been up since six.." Wes said, "She wouldn't go to sleep last night either."

"She's been getting fussier lately. I'm sorry, Wes." Blaine says, thinking they should've called last night.

"It's alright. I think she just misses you guys." Wes said.

"We miss her like crazy!" Blaine says.

"It's good to hear her voice again." Kurt said smiling as Gabby giggles.

"She's going to go crazy when she sees you," Wes laughs.

"I bet.." Kurt says smiling. "Well I'm sure you guys have a busy day planned...Say goodbye to your daddies, Gabby!"  
Gabrielle squealed.

"Bye Gabby! Thanks again, Wes," Blaine says before hanging up.

Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest. "I miss her so much.." he whispered.

"Me too, baby. We'll pick her up tomorrow and it'll be fine," Blaine says, stroking Kurt's back.

"Alright.." He said, looking up and kissing Blaine's jaw.

Blaine hugs him tight. "You wanna get ready? We have to leave in an hour..."

"Mmkay.." Kurt hummed, still clinging to his husband.

"I can't wait to see your face when we leave..." Blaine whispers.

"More surprises?" Kurt asked.

"I think this is the last one...But I'm not completely sure..." Blaine laughs.

Kurt giggles kissing Blaine's cheek and sliding out of bed.

"This one is, hmm how can i put it? BIG!" Blaine says, following Kurt.

"Big?" Kurt says, dragging his suitcase on the bed and carefully selecting his clothes for the day.

"That's one way of looking at it..."

Kurt smiles at his husband as he quickly got dressed in an olive green loose sweater and some black skinny jeans. He slipped on the boots Blaine got him for Christmas and watched his husband get dressed. "Can't wait.." He said happily, sitting Indian style on the bed.

Blaine hurriedly gets ready. He gives Kurt a chaste kiss. "You ready?"

Kurt looks up in surprise at Blaine's rush. "Um yeah.." He says setting down the comb he was using for his now semi-tamed hair. He stands and grabs his bag, grabbing Blaine's hand as they walk out of the door.

They ride the elevator to the lobby. Blaine holds Kurt's hand as they reach the front doors. "You ready, Kurt?" Blaine says smiling. Kurt says "Yeah," and they walk outside where a long black limo waiting for them.

Kurt gasps and looks at Blaine, "You didn't!" He squeals happily.

"I did!" Blaine says, smiling at Kurt's reaction.

Kurt throws his arms around his husband's neck kissing him. "God, this weekend is making me feel like Vivian Ward!" He laughs.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine says, wrapping his arms around his husband

"I love you too.." Kurt said smiling at his husband.

Blaine opens the door for Kurt. "Where to first?"

Kurt slides in and tells Blaine that he wants to go look at a new store in Manhattan. Blaine directs the driver and after a few hours of shopping at different stores in the area Kurt couldn't be happier. "Thank you so much Blaine.." Kurt says, kissing his husband as they sit in the limo on the way to lunch.

"You're welcome baby. I'm just glad you're happy." Blaine says, resting a hand on Kurt's leg.

Kurt cuddled up next to Blaine, sighing happily. "You didn't have to do all this…I know you wanted to, but still."

"I like doing things for you," Blaine says simply.

Kurt smiles, kissing Blaine on the lips softly. "I want to do something for you.." He whispers.

"Oh? What would that be?" Blaine asks.

"Suck you off in the back of this limo…" He whispers hotly in Blaine's ear.

Blaine whines at Kurt's words. "Oh, God...please..."

Kurt thanked God that the window shade between them and the driver was up as he nibbled on Blaine's ear.

Blaine moaned, running his hand up and down Kurt's thigh.

Kurt kissed down Blaine's neck and reached down, palming his cock through his jeans.

Kurt kissed down Blaine's neck, reaching down to palm his husband's cock through his jeans.

"Kurrt, fuck baby..."

Kurt continued doing this until he felt Blaine's full arousal. He skillfully unbuttoned and unzipped Blaine's pants with one hand, releasing his cock and giving it a few firm strokes while biting at Blaine's ear.

"Mmmm...Yes, baby," Blaine pants.

Kurt doesn't waste any time and bends over Blaine's lap, giving the head a few light licks before sinking his mouth over Blaine's thick, throbbing cock.

Blaine's head falls back. His hands fly into Kurt's hair. "Ohhh, Kurrrtt..."

Kurt sucks Blaine enthusiastically, swirling his tongue around the head every time he reached the top.

Blaine lightly pulls at his husband's hair. "Fuuuckkkk..." He moans loudly.

Kurt pulls off of Blaine's cock, looking up at him. "Shhh baby.." he says softly, motioning his head to the front of the limo before taking Blaine back in his mouth.

He takes a deep breath and holds it for a minute, thrusting up into the wet heat of Kurt's mouth. Blaine breathes out, moaning quietly.

Kurt moaned lightly as he felt Blaine thrusting slightly into his mouth and sped up his movements, sucking harder.

Blaine looks down, watching Kurt work his mouth over Blaine's throbbing cock. He looked so hot like this. Blaine has to bite his bottom lip to keep his voice down.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, locking eyes with him and moaning softly as his cheeks hallowed. He loved the heavy feel of Blaine's cock in his mouth and the little noises his husband made while trying to stay quiet.

Blaine keeps his lust-filled eyes on Kurt's. "God...your mouth..."

Kurt smiles around Blaine's cock before sucking harder, bobbing his head faster, and digging his nails into Blaine's thighs as he made helpless whimpering noises.

Blaine's head flies back into the seat. "Kurrttt...so close...baby...so close..."

Kurt sucked harder continuing what he was doing, gripping the base of his husband's cock and pumping what his mouth didn't cover.

Blaine's fingers tighten Kurt's hair as he cums, watching his husband swallow all of him.

Kurt moans softly, eyes rolling closed as he swallowed Blaine's cum.

Blaine pants under Kurt. "God, Kurt..." he whispers.

Kurt sits up, wiping the corners of his mouth smiling.

One last moan escapes Blaine's lips. He leans in, kissing Kurt languidly.

Kurt kisses Blaine back softly before pulling away and fixing Blaine's pants. "Thank you.." he said smiling.

"No...Thank you.." Blaine giggles.

Kurt smiles, kissing Blaine again as they stop at their destination.

Blaine opens the door and takes Kurt's hand as he helps him out. They go inside and are seated before ordering their drinks.

Kurt smiles at Blaine, resting his chin in his hand. "I love you.." Kurt sighed happily.

Blaine stares into his husband's eyes. "I love you, too."

"So, when are we going out tonight?" Kurt asks.

"Whenever you want to. There's not a specific time we have to be anywhere." Blaine says. "Was there anything else you wanted to do today?"

"Not really..I just like spending time with you.." Kurt said placing a hand over Blaine's.

"Me too," Blaine says smiling. "I'm sure you'll wind up with a hangover so I figured we'd save the spa for tomorrow. We can just relax today if you'd like. We can do anything you want."

Kurt narrowed his eyes at Blaine playfully. "And you don't plan on getting a hangover?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Haven't decided yet." Blaine laughs. "But you are the one that usually drinks more. You still don't remember the night before our wedding."

"Oh don't even start with me!" Kurt laughed. "Remember in high school?...Rachel's party?"

Blaine shakes his head. "I'd rather not remember that night."

Kurt squeezes Blaine's hand, "I just took comfort in the fact that you still ended up in my bed.." Kurt laughed.

"I was so confused when you dad walked in the next morning," Blaine laughed.

"I'd rather not think about the speech I got after that.." Kurt said, chuckling.

"You needed some of those speeches back then. Maybe not that one... But you were so innocent. I remember when you'd put your hands over your ears and start singing when sex was even slightly mentioned." Blaine giggles at the memories.

"It wasn't my fault!" Kurt said laughing.

"It was cute," Blaine says, squeezing Kurt's hand.

"To this day I still can't watch porn.." He said shaking his head.

Blaine laughs. "Well...I would hope you wouldn't need to."

"Oh trust me, I don't.." Kurt said winking at his husband.

A light blush creeps to Blaine's cheeks. "I'm glad."

Kurt smiles as he sees Blaine's cheeks redden. "You are so cute.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine smiles timidly. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt says, rubbing his thumb along Blaine's knuckles.

A young waitress comes and takes their order. Blaine continues smiling at Kurt. "What are you thinking?"

"How much I love you.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine's stomach flutters. "I don't know what I would've done without you."

Kurt brings Blaine's hand to his mouth and kisses his fingers.

"You're so amazing, Kurt..." Blaine says, sighing blissfully.

"You make me that way.." Kurt said smiling against Blaine's fingers.

Blaine leans across the table, placing a delicate kiss against his husband's lips.

The waitress brings them their food and they eat at a normal pace, enjoying each other's company. After they eat they return to the hotel and go up to their suite, holding hands the whole time.

They enter their suite and take off their shoes, getting comfortable. "What do you want to do?" Blaine asks.

"Let's watch a movie.." Kurt says, grabbing Blaine's hands and swinging them from side to side.

Blaine smiles. "You have a certain one in mind?"

"You choose." He said kissing Blaine's nose.

They lie on the bed, flipping through the channels from On Demand. "What about a scary movie?"

Kurt raises his eyebrows. "Alright, we'll see how this goes.." he said.

"Really?" Blaine asks. "I didn't think you'd go for that."

"Well I don't usually watch them but we can give it a try.." He said, already cuddling up to Blaine.

"I'll hold you if you get scared." Blaine smiles. He finds the movie he wants and hits play. The opening credits come on and Kurt realizes that Blaine had picked out Insidious.

When Kurt was in high school he had tried to go see this movie with Mercedes. Let's just say it ended less than halfway through with Kurt running out of the theatre and refusing to go back in.

Blaine holds Kurt tighter. "Just hold my hand," he whispers, snuggling up behind Kurt.

"I'll be fine.." Kurt scoffs nervously.

"Hmm."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Kurt asked, his voice coming out higher than he meant it to.

"Nothing. But you don't have to be all brave for me, Kurt." Blaine smiles, kissing his husband's neck.

Kurt just rolls his eyes, cuddling up to Blaine in the dark room as the movie started.

Every now and then Blaine plants reassuring kisses on Kurt's neck, holding him close.

Kurt is proud of himself, only jumping slightly at the early scenes. When it got towards the middle Kurt was on edge, clinging to Blaine like he was going to disappear.

Blaine runs his fingers up and down Kurt's sides. "It's okay, baby. It's just a movie," he whispers.

"I know.." Kurt said shakily before nearly jumping off the bed and burying his face in Blaine's chest as the demon pops out.

Blaine giggles to himself, holding Kurt closer.

"Don't laugh!" Kurt said pitifully into the fabric of Blaine's shirt.

"I'm sorry." Blaine says. "You're just so cute!"

"Oh so now I'm adorable when completely terrified.." Kurt says, looking back at the screen.

"Yes. As long as I get to be the one that holds you."

Kurt smiles before cringing again. Later on in the movie Kurt was a wreck as the old woman put on the gas mask and the light bulbs were flashing and dear god it was too much.

Blaine laughs at how ridiculous the old lady looks. He gets as close as possible to Kurt. The movie goes on and they're at the part when the father goes into the 'Further.' He sees the smiling family for the second time. They disappear from the couch and reappear in front of him as creepy grins appear on their faces.

Kurt squeals, throwing the blanket over his head. "Fuck!" Kurt screamed.

Blaine can't hold back his laughter. He rubs Kurt's back, telling him that it's okay.

"No! Fuck this movie!" Kurt yells, his head still under the covers.

"I told you we didn't have to watch it," Blaine says, controlling his laughter.

"Iknowwhatyoutoldme!" Kurt snapped, jumping again as he heard a loud sound from the movie.

Blaine loosens his grip around Kurt. "I...I'm sorry."

Kurt hears Blaine's tone and immediately uncovers himself, and forgets about the movie, looking at Blaine. "No, Blaine..I- didn't mean to-..I'm sorry."

"No. It's fine. I just didn't think it would scare you this bad.."

"No, I shouldn't have snapped at you like that…You're right, it's just a movie. A terrifying movie to say the least, but that isn't an excuse to talk to you like that.." Kurt said, placing a hand on Blaine's cheek.

"Kurt, it's okay. I mean, I shouldn't have even suggested it. It's your birthday." Blaine says quietly.

"Blaine. Stop. Okay?" Kurt said, making Blaine look at him. "Even if this movie is scary, the plot is actually really good.. Don't feel bad about anything baby.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine softly.

"But you were so scared.." Blaine says, looking up at Kurt.

"It's a scary movie baby...It's supposed to scare you...well...me in this case..." Kurt giggled.

Blaine couldn't help but to laugh. He put his arm about around Kurt, pulling him closer.

They finished the movie with minimal jumping from Kurt and the occasional squeal. He clutched to Blaine as the credits rolled.

Blaine kissed Kurt's forehead. "It's all over now."

"Oh my god that was…actually pretty good...I mean the story and stuff, not the shock scenes." Kurt said raising his eyebrows.

"It was pretty crazy. But I liked it." Blaine says softly.

Kurt smiles up at Blaine. "I love you.."

Blaine kisses the tip of Kurt's nose. "I love you too, baby."

Kurt sits up stretching. "We should get ready.."

"Yeah," Blaine says, not moving.

Kurt looks over at Blaine and rolls over lying on top of him. Kurt's chest on his stomach. He smiles up at him. "You okay baby?"

"I'm good. This bed is just comfortable." Blaine says, looking back at Kurt.

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's waist, laying his head on his chest.

Blaine starts to sing. "I wanna lay like this forever...Until the sky falls down on me..." He finishes the line and giggles under Kurt.

Kurt smiles against Blaine's chest. "Sounds like a plan.."

"That would be so great. To go get Gabrielle and just stay here." Blaine whispers.

"You're so beautiful, Kurt." Blaine says, smiling.

Kurt blushed, smiling and tilting his head a bit.

Blaine loved seeing that rush of red on Kurt's cheeks. "You are."

"Thank you baby.." Kurt says smiling wide.

"You're welcome. Just telling the truth."

Kurt tilted his head down and kissed Blaine's chest.

Blaine smiles as he feels Kurt's kiss through his shirt.

"Do you want to take a shower with me?" Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiles widely. "That sounds really nice."

Kurt pulls himself up to Blaine's face and kisses him softly.

Blaine sighs into the kiss, placing his hands on the small of Kurt's back.

Kurt wraps his arms around Blaine's neck, kissing him deeply, opening his mouth and letting Blaine slip his tongue in.

Blaine rolls his body under Kurt, letting out a small moan.

"Mmph.." Kurt moans pulling away from Blaine, "Let's go make good use of that huge shower.." He said smiling.

Blaine hops up off the bed, removing his clothes along the way.

Kurt follows suit, removing his clothes. Once in the bathroom Kurt turns the water on to a decent temperature, between Blaine's kisses, and the both stepped inside, kissing languidly.

Blaine's hands trail down Kurt's spine, resting at the small of his back and pulling their hips closer.

Kurt moans at the touch and pulls Blaine closer. "I love you.." He whispers against Blaine's lips.

"I love you too, Kurt..So much!" Blaine replies, rolling his hips onto Kurt.

Kurt leans back against the wall of the shower, trailing his hands down Blaine's back.

Blaine looks up at Kurt. "How do you get sexier every day?" he asks, biting his husband's ear.

Kurt gasps. "I could ask you the exact same thing.."

Blaine moans in Kurt's ear, sliding his hands down to grab Kurt's luscious ass.

"Mmm..God baby.." Kurt moaned, grinding against Blaine.

Blaine lightly bites at Kurt's ear, pressing his hips onto him with more pressure.

Kurt whines pulling Blaine closer and scratching down his bare back as the warm water gently fell down on them.

"God...Kurt..." Blaine pants. He loved the way Kurt dug his nails into his skin.

"Blaine..I need you..Inside..please.." Kurt panted.

Turning Kurt around, Blaine kisses down his back to that glorious ass. He spreads Kurt's cheeks, running his tongue across his tight hole.

Kurt gasps sliding his hands down the slick tile and moaning loudly. "Blaine! Oh God.."

Blaine presses his tongue past the natural resistance, curling his tongue inside of Kurt.

Kurt practically screams, tossing his head back. His hands opening and closing trying to find something to grab onto and finally settling for his own hair.

Blaine looks up, watching Kurt's reactions. He trails a hand around Kurt's hip, lightly grabbing his growing erection.

Kurt shivers, despite the warmth of the water and starts lightly thrusting his hips forward into Blaine's hand.

Blaine uses his free hand to run his nails down Kurt's back. He stands up, pressing into Kurt and kisses his shoulder.

Kurt gasps. "God..Blaine please.."

"Please what, Kurt?" Blaine whispers in his ear.

Please fuck me..." Kurt whispered, writhing against the shower wall.

Blaine turns Kurt back around, lifting him up and allowing Kurt to wrap his legs around him. "Is this what you want?" he breathes out hotly.

"Oh God yes.." Kurt breathed out, throwing his head back.

Blaine smiles, planting light kisses on Kurt's collar bone as he lines himself up with Kurt's hole.

"Please baby...please.." Kurt panted, clutching to Blaine.

Blaine licks a firm line up to Kurt's ear. "Do you want my fingers first?" He asked gently.

"No... want to be able to feel it tomorrow.." Kurt says through his teeth.

A low growl escapes Blaine's lips. He leans his forehead on Kurt's shoulder as he slowly enters his husband.

Kurt winces, okay this hurt a lot more than he anticipated. He dug his nails into Blaine's back and gritted his teeth.

Blaine feels Kurt's body tense. "You okay baby? Want me to stop?"

"Yeah, I'm fine…just...just don't...just go slow..." He breathed.

Blaine leaned in, kissing Kurt softly. He presses into Kurt as slow as he can until he's fully submerged. Blaine traces little patterns on Kurt's hips with his thumbs, letting Kurt get used to the stretch.

Kurt pants heavily against Blaine. He could feel so much of him. after about a minute he nods his head. "Okay.."

Blaine grabs Kurt's hips, slowly sliding in and out of him. "Kurt..." Blaine pants. "You're so fucking tight, baby..."

Kurt moaned loudly. "God Blaine! Fuck!" Kurt moaned. He could feel every movement inside of him. It was so intense.

He slowly starts to quicken his movements. Blaine angles himself so that he hits that bundle of nerves inside of Kurt.

Kurt braces himself on Blaine's shoulders. "Oh fuck! Fuck.." Kurt moaned. He felt Blaine hit his prostate and tightens himself around Blaine.

Blaine almost screams as he feels Kurt's muscles tightening. "Shit...Fuck, baby..." he moans, resting his head in the crook of Kurt's neck and shoulder.

"Blaine! Oh, god…you're so good baby…God.." Kurt cried, pushing himself down on Blaine, meeting his thrusts.

Blaine speeds up, thrusting into Kurt harder. "God, baby...I love you so much...Fuck!"

"I'm so...so close baby.." Kurt gasped as Blaine slammed into him.

"God! Kurt...Me too, baby...Unnghh!" Blaine moans loudly against Kurt's chest.

Kurt tightened around Blaine and cried out, his body rolling along the wall as his orgasm shot through him. "Fuck!" He moaned, shooting his cum between them.

Blaine pounds harder, cumming deep inside Kurt. "God damn, baby!" Blaine practically screams.

Kurt clung to his husband, gasping as his thrusts slowed.

Blaine rubs Kurt's back, easing out of him but still holding Kurt.

Kurt winced as Blaine pulled out of his now extremely sore hole. He hissed between his teeth and clung to Blaine.

Blaine kisses his neck softly. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah...just...sore.." Kurt panted.

"Too sore to go out? If you can't that's fine with me. It's up to you baby," Blaine says, stroking Kurt's hair.

"No..I'll be alright.." Kurt said as Blaine gently set him down. "I love you.." He said kissing Blaine softly.

"I love you too, Kurt. More than you'll ever know." Blaine whispers in Kurt's ear.

Kurt smiles and reaches to grab the soap and starts to gently wash his husband.

They take turns washing each other before getting out of the shower. Blaine walks over to his suitcase and pulls out a tight-fitting navy blue shirt, briefs, and a tight pair of black skinny jeans.

Kurt grabs a pair of gray skinny jeans and a powder blue v neck. He goes and does his hair in a semi-spiked up coiffe.

Blaine walks into the vanity area and looks at Kurt. "Holy fuck!"

"Hmm?" Kurt asks, looking over at his husband, hands still fussing with his hair.

"You..." Blaine says, staring at Kurt. "You look so sexy, baby!"

Kurt looks back in the mirror. "I don't know...do you think it's too simple?" he says smoothing down his already skin-tight shirt.

"God, no...You look amazing!" Blaine says, unable to take his eyes from Kurt's body.

Kurt smile's leaning over to kiss Blaine. "Thank you baby.."

Blaine kisses him back, trying to behave himself. This was going to be hard. "You're welcome."

"You look good too.." Kurt says, lacing his fingers into Blaine's belt loops and pulling him close.

Blaine bites his bottom lip to keep from moaning. Kurt looked so fucking sexy. And if Blaine wanted to rip Kurt's clothes off now, this was going to be a long night.

Kurt planted a chaste kiss on Blaine's lips before walking out of the bathroom. "Ready to go?" Kurt asked from the bedroom.

Blaine sighs, looking at himself on last time in the mirror. "Yeah," he calls, walking behind Kurt.

Kurt and Blaine walk down to the lobby hand in hand. "Do you wanna walk or do you think you'll be good to drive?" Kurt asks, swinging their conjoined hands back and forth.

"Let's walk just in case. I still haven't made my mind up." Blaine says.

"Okay!" Kurt said, bouncing happily as they walk out of the door. He was finally 21! He could drink as much as he wanted tonight. And buy it. Legally!

Blaine watched at how excited Kurt was. He looked so happy. They walk the short distance to the club. Kurt bouncing even more once they get in line.

"Tonight is going to be so much fun!" Kurt says, gripping Blaine's hand tightly as they wait in line.

"It sure is," Blaine says smiling. "So, what's going to be the first drink you legally buy?"

"Red bull and vodka!" He said smiling. He'd actually been thinking about it all day.

"Delicious!" Blaine says, licking his lips.

Kurt smiles as Blaine licks his lips. "You look so good tonight baby.."

"Thanks," Blaine says. "But definitely not as good as you. I mean, damn, Kurt!"

Kurt smiles at Blaine as the bouncer lets them in, checking their Id's, which Kurt proudly presented, and letting them inside.

Blaine looks over at Kurt. "I'm guessing you want a drink first?"

"Kurt raised his eyebrows, "You really have to ask?" Kurt said smiling.

Blaine smiles as Kurt takes his hand and leads him to the bar. He watches as he excitedly orders his drink.

"Red bull and vodka!" He calls over the music to the bartender. She expertly mixes his drink and smiles as she hands him his drink. He thanks her enthusiastically and walking back over to Blaine. "Look!" Kurt said happily holding up his drink.

Blaine laughs a little. "Drink up," He says to Kurt. He's ready to go dance.

Kurt smiles, throwing back his drink and chugging it quickly, shivering a bit at the tang of the alcohol. He sits the empty glass and the table and grabs Blaine's hand, "Come on!" He says excitedly, dragging him to the dance floor.

Blaine hurriedly follows Kurt. One of their favorite songs come on and Blaine grinds against Kurt.

Kurt grabs Blaine's hips pulling him close as they move to the music.

Blaine rolls his body against Kurt's, loving how Kurt holds his hips.

Kurt and Blaine finish dancing to the song and Kurt takes Blaine up to the bar and buy them each a shot of Jagermeister. "You ready?" Kurt asks, grabbing the shot glass.

"I am. But are you sure you are?" Blaine says, getting his shot ready.

"Why do you ask that?" Kurt asks, lowering his glass a bit.

"Kurt, this is going to fuck you up!" Blaine says laughing.

"Good!" Kurt laughed, "1,2,3!" He tosses the shot back, swallowing quickly. His eyes start to water as the foul stuff burns his throat. He sets the glass down coughing hard.

Blaine takes his shot at the same time. He shakes his head a little after he swallows. He looks back up to Kurt. "You alright?"

Kurt coughs, looking at Blaine with watering eyes. "Yeah!" He shakes his head and looks up at Blaine smiling as the warm feeling settles in his stomach.

Blaine grabs Kurt's hand and leads him back to the dance floor.

Kurt is feeling a bit giddy and dizzy as he dances with Blaine. He was already having such a good time.

Blaine pulls Kurt close as they dance. Their hands glide over each other's bodies. It's definitely a good thing they walked. Neither of them would be in any condition to drive.

Kurt wraps his hands around Blaine's neck as they dance, pulling him in for a heated kiss. Blaine tasted like the Jagermeister and it made him shiver a bit as his tongue slid over his husband's.

Blaine moans into the kiss. He slides his hands down to grab at Kurt's ass as he grinds against his husband.

Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine's hands on his ass. He grinded into him as they danced.

"You're so fucking sexy, Kurt," Blaine whispers in Kurt's ear. He kisses down Kurt's neck, sucking harshly at his pulse point.

"Blaine.." Kurt laughs as they dance. "God that feels good." he said. He was already starting to feel the effects of the alcohol.

Blaine moans, sucking harder. He slips back up to Kurt's ear, lightly nibbling.

"Blaine..You have to stop baby.." Kurt moaned, but still keeping his hands wrapped around his waist.

He whined at Kurt's words, but listened to him. Blaine knew Kurt was right. They couldn't do this here. But Kurt just looked so damn good!

Kurt giggled as Blaine whines. They danced for a couple of more songs before Blaine said he wanted to buy Kurt a drink.

Blaine orders the drinks and walks back to Kurt, handing him one.

"What's this?" He asks examining the scarlet liquid.

"A red headed slut," Blaine says, winking at Kurt.

Kurt lets out a snorting laugh before drinking half of it down and shivering at the burn. "-God this is good!" He said smiling. "What's in it?"

"Jagermeister, peach schnapps, and cranberry juice. It's my favorite."

Kurt tossed back the rest of his drink, shaking his head.

"Delicious, huh?" Blaine says, smiling.

Kurt smiles and looks up at Blaine. "May I have another?" Kurt says pointing to his husband.

Kurt smiles and looks up at Blaine. "May I have another?" Kurt says pointing to his husband. "No, wait...I'll go get it.." Kurt says standing.

Blaine smiles and watches as Kurt struts back to the bar.

Kurt orders two more red headed sluts and saunters over to Blaine, setting it on the table in front of him.

Blaine drinks it quickly. He kisses Kurt's cheek. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom. I'll be right back, baby."

Kurt quickly swallows down his drink. "Okay baby.." Kurt slurs.

Blaine walks out of the bathroom and tries to find Kurt. He isn't at the table that they were just at.

Kurt laughs as he hoists himself up on the bar, the people around them cheering as he pulls up his shirt and the guy he met a few seconds ago poured the alcohol on his belly button. While Blaine was in the bathroom he met a guy named Josh and he said he would buy Kurt a drink if he let him do a body shot, Kurt drunkenly agreed. He was sure Blaine wouldn't mind.

Blaine hears the cheers coming from the bar. He walks over and what the fuck? Some guy has his tongue on Kurt's stomach. Blaine marches over, pulling him off of Kurt. "What the hell? That's my husband!" Blaine yells.

Kurt sits up quickly, swaying a bit. "Blaine! It's fine! This is Josh.." he said, putting his hand on a very angry looking guy's shoulder.

"Well what would you think if I had some random guy's tongue all over my body, Kurt?" Blaine can't even imagine how Kurt is justifying this in his mind.

Kurt hoists himself off of the bar, swaying a bit on his feet. "It's okay, Josh just...go." He said shooing him off.

Blaine just stands there watching as Josh left.

"Why are you freaking out?" Kurt asked as the small crowd dissipated.

Blaine stared at Kurt for a minute. "I don't know. Maybe because you're married? You're my husband, in case you've forgotten."

"It's not like I was having sex with him or anything Blaine.." Kurt said indifferently sipping his drink.

"Well if I remember right, you freaked the hell out when Derek flirted with me. But it's wrong for me to be upset to see someone with their tongue on you?"

"Blaine..It didn't mean anything..." Kurt said grabbing Blaine's waist. "You know you're the only one I want.." He slurred.

"Look." Blaine says sternly. "I really don't want to freak out like this. But I just can't even think about you with another guy. Then to see that..." he trails off.

Kurt doesn't want to hear this, he's already drunk and he doesn't want to argue with Blaine. He puts his glass down on the bar and grabbed Blaine's face, kissing him forcefully.

Blaine has so many feelings flowing through him. All he wants to do is go hit that Josh guy. But when Kurt kisses him, he forgets about everything. All he knows is that Kurt is pressed up against him, kissing him roughly and Blaine doesn't want to stop.

Kurt pushes Blaine against the bar, earning a few whoops from people throughout the bar.

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's neck as he moans against his husband's lips. He can't even remember why he was mad.

Kurt pulls away, looking at his husband. "Better?"

"Much.." Blaine admits. "I want another drink. What about you?"

"Yes!" He laughs, hugging his husband tightly.

Blaine holds on to Kurt for a second before ordering their drinks.

"What is this?" Kurt asks looking at it intently.

Blaine smiles at Kurt. "It's called a Screaming Orgasm."

Kurt smiles. "Mmm..I've had one of those before.." He slurs.

"It's vodka, amaretto, and coffee liqueur."

"I wasn't talking about the drink.." Kurt says in Blaine's ear.

"Oh, really? Because you've been screaming a lot since we've gotten here." Blaine says, eyeing Kurt.

Kurt shivers at Blaine's words before chugging down his drink. He coughed at the burn. "It tastes like coffee.." He says.

"Yes, that's why I ordered them. We kind of have a history with coffee," Blaine says smiling.

Kurt smiled. "I love you.." Kurt says, throwing his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I love you too," Blaine says, stumbling a little.

"Are you drunk?" Kurt laughs.

"I haven't drank in a while," Blaine admits. He knew he would be after his first shot of the night. When he drinks, Blaine always gets touchy.

Kurt lets Blaine finish his drink before grabbing his hand and dragging him to the dance floor. "C'mere.." He says, pulling Blaine close to him as they dance.

Blaine leans into Kurt, running his hands up and down his sides. He kisses Kurt intensely, thrusting into his husband.

Kurt moans loudly, grabbing Blaine's ass and pulling him close.

He dances closer to Kurt, gasping in his husband's ear. "God..Kurt..."

Kurt feel's Blaine's cock starting to get hard against his. "Fuck..Bathroom..Now.." Kurt gasps, grabbing Blaine's wrist and pulling him into the nearest bathroom and shoving him in a stall, locking the door behind them.

Blaine moans as Kurt attaches his lips to his throat. "Unnggghhh, Kurrrt!" Blaine pants as Kurt sucks harder.

Kurt moans loudly, not caring who hears. His husband was fucking hot and he wanted him. Now. He bit down lightly on Blaine's pulse point and pushed him down to sit on the toilet, straddling him and continuing to suck and bite at his neck sloppily.

Blaine writhes under Kurt, his hands sliding up and down his husband's black. He slips his fingers under the hem of Kurt's shirt, drawing light patterns against Kurt's beautifully soft skin.

"God I fucking love you.." Kurt gasps, rolling his body above his husband's. He kisses him deeply again. It's rough, all tounge and teeth, and Blaine tastes like alcohol and Kurt can't get enough of it.

Blaine grabs Kurt's hips as he thrusts up. "Fuck...I love you too, baby.." He whispers. Blaine continues his exploration of Kurt's magnificent body. "Kurt...I need you...so fucking bad!"

Kurt slides to his knees and begins to unbutton Blaine's pants, remembering how much he said he loved his last drunk blow job from Kurt. He pulls his husband's gorgeous throbbing cock out of his briefs and stares at it a moment. "God Blaine...Your...Your cock is so fucking pretty.." He said drunkenly before nuzzling against it.

Blaine gazes down at Kurt. He was so fucking hot like this, all drunk and on his knees, admiring Blaine. Kurt licks a thick line up the underside of Blaine's aching dick, earning a loud moan from him.

Kurt sucks on the head of Blaine's cock softly, running his tongue along the slit and humming lightly. He had to brace himself on Blaine's thighs to keep from falling over. Blaine was drunk, but he was right earlier. Kurt drank more than he did and he was going to feel it tomorrow.

Blaine presses his hands on both sides of the stall. He doesn't know what it is that does it, but drunken blow jobs from Kurt were just un-fucking-believable! Blaine tries his best to not thrust up into the wonderful, wet heat of Kurt's mouth. "Fuuuckkk! Kurrt! So...So fucking good!" Blaine moans.

Kurt smiles up at Blaine before taking him deeper into his mouth, sucking hard and sloppily, with no actual rhythm. He was just really enjoying the heavy weight of Blaine's cock on his tongue. He wouldn't admit it, but he really kind of forgot Blaine was there for a second until he looked back up at him.

Blaine stares down at Kurt's beautiful mouth. "Fuck, baby!" Blaine screams, already feeling that amazing tightening in the pit of his stomach. "Kurt...I'm sooooo close!" Blaine slurs.

Damn, that was fast. Blaine must really like drunken blow jobs. Kurt sucked harder, moaning loudly and scratching down Blaine's thighs as he took him as deep as he could.

His hands fly into Kurt's hair. "UUUNNNGGHHH!" Blaine moans deafeningly.

Kurt moans loudly as he feels Blaine push is head down even further as he came down his willing throat. Kurt swallowed around his husband's cock before pulling off of his softening member.

Blaine's breathing is still frantic as Kurt pulls off of him. He's completely speechless. Blaine pulls Kurt up to him, kissing him fiercely.

Kurt moans into the kiss, slipping his tongue into Blaine's mouth and letting him taste himself.

Kurt's mouth is a mixture of Blaine and tons of alcohol and Blaine can't get enough of the taste. Kurt pulls away and looks down at him, smiling. "God..Kurt..." he whispers.

Kurt giggled before helping Blaine tuck his cock away and zip up his pants. A process that took a lot longer than it should have. They walked out of the stall together to see that Josh guy from earlier by the sink, staring at them. "Oh, hey Josh!" Kurt said loudly but keeping his arm around Blaine's waist.

Blaine stares at Josh with a failed attempt at using Kurt's mega-bitch-smirk. They walk out of the bathroom hand and in. "Let me buy you another drink..." Blaine says, stumbling.

Kurt smiled grabbing Blaine's shoulders too keep him steady. "Yes! But I think this will be your last one! I'm fine but you..you sir are drunk!" He said before walking again and nearly falling over himself.

Blaine laughs. "You think you aren't drunk?"

"I'm not!" Kurt slurs. Blaine just stares at him. "Okay maybe just a little." He said holding up two fingers really close together.

Blaine giggles. "What do you want to drink?"

"Surprise me!" Kurt says, keeping himself steady on Blaine's shoulder as they walk to the bar.

Blaine orders two drinks and hands one to Kurt. "This on is called 'Passed Out Naked On The Bathroom Floor.'"

"Sounds fun!" He said, looking at the liquid in the shot glass.

"Happy birthday, Kurt," Blaine says, lifting the shot to his lips.

Kurt drinks the shot quickly. Oh dear lord, this was worse than the Jager. He slams the glass down on the bar and rasps. His throat felt like it was on fire.

Blaine takes the shot, leaning against a table to keep steady.

Kurt looks up at Blaine through watering eyes. "That was good." He managed to choke out.

Blaine looks up dizzily. "Kurt...I think I need to go soon..."

"I think..we should go now.." Kurt says. That shot was something..he felt like his legs didn't work.

Blaine sways back and forth. "Do you think you can walk? Or should I get a cab?" Blaine slurs.

"I don't remember.." Kurt says, leaning back dramatically against the bar.

Blaine looks confused. "You don't remember what?"

"What?"

"I'll get a cab.." Blaine says, looking at Kurt like he's crazy.

Kurt loops is arm through Blaine's as they stagger out of the club and Blaine hails a cab. They get inside the cab and Blaine tells the driver the name of the hotel.

It only takes a couple minutes to get there. Blaine pays the driver and helps Kurt out. They stagger to the elevator and head up to their suite. When they enter their room, they immediately start taking their clothes off and heading to the bed.

Kurt lets out a snorting laugh as Blaine pushes him down on the bed, sucking on his neck.

Blaine kisses and sucks at Kurt's neck, moaning loudly. He trails his hands down, exploring his husband's pale stomach.

The laughs die down and turn into small moans as Blaine touches him and kisses his neck. "God Blaine...Fuck."

Blaine speeds up as Kurt moans. He lets out a loud gasp as Kurt turns him over and climbs on top of him.

"God Blaine I want to ride you so hard baby.." Kurt gasps, pinning Blaine's hands above his head.

Blaine pants underneath Kurt. "Oooohhhhh, Kurt...Please!" he moans loudly.

"How badly do you want me to?" Kurt says, his voice deep with lust. He pushed his hips back, allowing Blaine's cock to slide against his ass.

"God, Kurt! So fucking bad! I need you...Please baby," Blaine begs.

Kurt goes to reach for the lube and...Whoa…head rush. He grabs it and looks at Blaine. "Whoa baby...slow down...there's three of you...I just need...one." Everything goes black and Kurt collapses on Blaine's chest.

"Kurt?" Blaine rubs his husband's shoulders. 'Really?' He thinks. He's painfully hard right now and Kurt is passed out on top of him.

Kurt starts breathing softly, mumbling a bit.

Blaine throws his head back in frustration and tries to just fall asleep.


	27. Chapter 27

The next morning Kurt woke on top of a sleeping Blaine. He felt like his head was going to explode. He rolled to the side and oh, that churning in his stomach couldn't be good. He got up and ran to the restroom, emptying the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

Blaine stirs in his sleep. He wakes up to the sound of Kurt in the bathroom. He slowly gets out of bed and goes to check on his husband.

Kurt wretches into the toilet again even though his stomach is empty. He feels awful. Straining like that was making his head throb more and he just wanted to die. He swore he was never drinking again.

Blaine sat on the edge of the tub, rubbing small circles on Kurt's back. When he's finished, Kurt rinses his mouth and sits on Blaine's lap.

Kurt clutches to Blaine..."I'm sorry.." he breathed, his eyes squeezed shut.

"For what baby?" Blaine asked, holding onto him.

"This.." he says motioning towards himself. He was a mess.

"Oh. It's okay. I thought you were referring to being a complete cock tease last night." Blaine says, laughing a little.

Kurt opens his eyes and looks at Blaine. "What?"

"You don't remember coming home, do you?" Blaine asks.

"No.." He sighed, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine looked away for a minute before explaining. "Well, we came back here. By the time we were in the bed, we were both completely naked. I was kissing you and you flipped me over, climbing on top of me and running your hands all over my chest and sides. You grinded back, your ass slightly pressing against my painfully hard cock. You told me how much you wanted to ride me then collapsed on top of me."

Kurt couldn't help but giggle softly. "Is that why I woke up on top of you?" He said pulling him closer.

"Yes." Blaine says curtly, but slightly laughs.

"I'm sorry baby.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's ear.

"I guess i can forgive you since it was your birthday," Blaine says kissing Kurt's cheek.

Kurt smiles, he felt considerably better after throwing up. "Is there anything else I can do to make it up to you?" He asked, continuing to kiss at Blaine's ear.

"Umm...I don't really think you're in the condition for that, Kurt..." Blaine says. He definitely didn't want to take the chance of Kurt getting sick on him!

"Oh shush…I feel way better.." He said, kissing at Blaine's neck.

A small moan escapes Blaine's lips. "Are...Are you s-sure?"

"Mhmm.." Kurt says sucking at Blaine's neck. He still had a headache, but Blaine was way too sexy for him to care right now.

"Mmhhmm" Kurt hums sucking at Blaine's neck. He still had a headache, but Blaine was way too sexy for him to care right now.

"Mmmm, Kurrt..." Blaine moans, trailing his hands down Kurt's back.

"Do you want to continue where we left off last night?" Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear.

Blaine pulls Kurt in for a deep kiss. "God, yes!"

Kurt giggled as Blaine picked him up, his legs wrapped around Blaine's waist as he carries him to the bedroom.

Blaine lays on top of Kurt, kissing a line from his ear to down his jaw.

"Mmmm..Blaine.." Kurt let out in a breathy laugh as Blaine kissed down his stubbly jaw."Don't.. I need to shave.."

"Shhh...I like it." Blaine says, continuing to his neck.

Kurt lets out a little gasp as he feels Blaine's warm lips on his neck.

Blaine smiles when he hears Kurt gasps and slowly slides his tongue over his husband's pulse point.

Kurt lets out a little moan as Blaine's tongue explores his neck. "God...Blaine.."

He lightly bites down on Kurt's neck. "You're so hot, Kurt..."

"God baby..I love you so much.." Kurt said, arching his back as he felt Blaine's teeth on him.

Blaine slides his hands underneath Kurt, grabbing his firm ass. "I love you too, baby."

Kurt inhales sharply and rolls his hips up as Blaine grabs him, his cock starting to harden.

Blaine kisses and licks his way back up to Kurt's lips. "I want you to ride me, baby..." He whispers hotly.

Kurt nods quickly and flips them over, straddling Blaine. He leans down kissing his husbands neck and jaw, scraping his teeth against Blaine's own slight stubble.

Blaine moans as Kurt moves his hips over him. "You're so fucking sexy, Kurt!"

Kurt gropes around on the bed and finally finds the lube tangled in the blankets. He pops it open and spreads some on his own fingers and sitting up. He reaches behind him and slowly eases a finger into himself, shuddering in pleasure at the stretch.

Blaine stares up at Kurt. He looked so amazingly beautiful as he fingered himself. Blaine set his on Kurt's hips, tracing little patterns on his skin.

Kurt adds another finger letting out little whines and moans as he stretched himself looking Blaine in the eyes as he did so. His eyes were so blown with lust that only a tiny ring of blue was visible. "Blaine.." He moaned, tossing his head back and grabbing his own cock and giving it a few firm strokes.

Blaine watches in pure amazement. "Fuck...Kurt...I need you so bad..."

"I know baby.." Kurt panted, finally adding a third finger, moaning lightly as he worked himself back on them. "God I can't wait for you to fill me up.." He said breathlessly.

Blaine's breathing speeds up frantically as he continued watching his husband. He has to grip the pillow under his head to keep control of himself.

Kurt slowly eased his fingers out of himself and poured some of the lube on his hand, reaching behind him and stroking Blaine's throbbing cock as he lifted himself up, positioning Blaine's cock at his entrance.

Blaine reaches out to glide his hands over Kurt's body. "Please, baby..." he whimpers.

Kurt places his hands on Blaine's hip bones and slowly lowers himself down on Blaine's thick member. "God Blaine yes.." He moans, sinking lower onto his husband.

"Fuck!" Blaine's voice is almost a scream. His breath comes out in short gasps. "Shit..Kurt!"

When Blaine is fully inside of Kurt he wastes no time and begins rolling his hips, pumping himself up and down on his husband's cock, letting out breathy moans and arching his back.

"Aaahhhh...Kurt! You're so damn hot baby..." Blaine moans, his head falling back onto the pillow.

God, Blaine felt amazing as he thrusted up, meeting him with every roll of his hips, Kurt pushed his hips back in a particular way and cried out as he felt Blaine hit that bundle of nerves inside of him.

Blaine grabs Kurt's hips, thrusting into him even faster. "Kurt...Kiss me..."

Kurt moans at the desperate sound in Blaine's voice and leans forward, kissing his husband passionately.

Blaine sighs into the kiss. He uses his grip on Kurt's hips to pull him down harder. Blaine kisses up Kurt's jaw line to his ear, licking the shell. "God, Kurt! I fucking love the way you ride me...You're so fucking sexy!" he pants in Kurt's ear.

"God Blaine..You..You feel so amazing.." Kurt panted as Blaine thrust into him. He gripped the sides of Blaine's pillow, moaning loudly.

Blaine bites at Kurt's neck harshly. "Fuck, Kurt! You're so fucking tight!"

"Ah! Blaine! I- I'm close baby!" Kurt almost yelled, his voice growing higher with his moans.

"Me too, baby...Me too..." Blaine moans, gripping Kurt's hips harder. He would definitely have bruises later. Blaine thrusts up into Kurt as hard as he can, making sure to hit his prostate every time.

Kurt's moans grow louder and more frequent before he screams loudly, releasing himself between them and panting harshly, wrapping his arms around Blaine and clawing into his back as he came.

Blaine loves how Kurt scratches his back roughly. "FUCK!" He cries out, cumming deep inside of his impossibly tight husband.

"God..Blaine.." Kurt pants. His chest heaving over his husband.

Blaine can't speak. He just trails his hands lightly over Kurt's back.

Kurt lightly pulls off of Blaine and lies down next to him on his side. He smiles at Blaine. "Hi.." He breathes.

Blaine giggles. "Well hey there, sexy."

"Why do you do that?" He asks smiling.

Blaine's eyebrows turn down in confusion. "Do what?"

"Call me beautiful and sexy when my hair's a mess, I have dark circles under my eyes from being hung over, I'm sweaty, and I need a shave.."

Blaine presses a finger to Kurt's lips. "Because you are beautiful. You're gorgeous at all times. And God! I can't even describe how sexy you are, Kurt."

Kurt blushes up at Blaine. "You make me feel like…I'm wanted..." He whispered.

Blaine places his hands on Kurt's face, staring into his eyes. "You are wanted. I've wanted you since the second I saw you. I will always want you. You mean so much to me. Kurt, you're more than my husband. You've been my best friend since we met. We've stuck by each other and have been through just about everything. We have a baby together. I love you so much, Kurt Elizabeth Anderson."

Kurt smiles with tears in his eyes. "I love you.." He whispered.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt softly. "I love you too, Kurt."

"Before I met you...Everything was just...awful.. I was alone...I didn't have anyone but my dad. I thought I was going to lose him... But everything started getting better after I met you...My parents got married…Just…everything started going right for me…If it wasn't for you Blaine...I-...I don't think I would even be alive right now..." Kurt said, starting to cry and pulling Blaine close.

Blaine tears up at that last part. "We saved each other. I didn't really open up before. I mean, I had Wes and David. But there were things they couldn't understand. But you opened me up. You showed me a whole different side of myself. I wouldn't really be who I am today if it wasn't for you."

Kurt pulled Blaine to him and kissed him softly, tears running down his cheeks.

Blaine wiped the way Kurt's tears. "You really have no idea how truly amazing you are."

Kurt started to cry harder and he pulled his head to Blaine's chest.

Blaine presses soft kisses on the top of Kurt's head while he rubs his back.

Kurt's tears slow and he looks up at Blaine. "I'm sorry.." He whispers.

"Kurt, you never have to be sorry to cry in front of me. If you're feeling something, anything at all, you can tell me. I will always be here for you, through the best and worst times. As long as you aren't hiding from me or anything, it's okay. I love you, baby." Blaine says, hugging Kurt closer.

"I love you too...I love you so much Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiles. "Now what do you say about going to the spa before we go pick up our baby girl?"

"That sound's amazing.." Kurt sighed.

Blaine kisses Kurt's cheek before slowly climbing out of bed and heading towards the bathroom.

Kurt lies in the bed for a minute as he listens to his husband. He never thought his life would be like this. He never thought he would be this ridiculously happy. He rolled over on his back and started to stand before he noticed a purplish pink spot on his stomach right around his navel. "Blaine?" He called into the bathroom.

"Yeah, babe?" Blaine calls as he turns the shower on.

"Why is there a hickey on my stomach?" Kurt asks, examining the bruised skin.

Blaine froze. "Kurt...What's the last thing you remember from last night?"

Kurt paused, thinking. "A little bit after I drank two of those red drinks?...I think...I don't remember…I remember a guy asking to buy me a drink...That's about it.."

"Umm...Yeah. He agreed only if you let him do a body shot..." Blaine said, still in the bathroom.

"WHOA!" Kurt said quickly standing. "And you let him?" Kurt asks.

"Not exactly. I went to the bathroom before this happened. When I came out, I saw it and almost got into a fight..."

Kurt walked into the bathroom, looking at his stomach. "Ugh that looks so gross.." He whined poking at it.

"You really don't remember it?" Blaine asked, stepping into the shower. "You seemed to be having a great time.."

"You really think I would let some random douche bag in a bar suck on my stomach?" Kurt asks, stepping in behind Blaine.

"Not usually. Just the way you acted when I pushed him off of you..." Blaine tried pushing the memory away.

"Well what happened?" Kurt asked concernedly, hearing Blaine's tone.

"You just kept giggling and saying it was no big deal. That it was just a drink. Like we were in high school or something and I was just some guy that was supposed to let you do whatever you wanted and not get upset. I mean, sure, I guess I might have over reacted a little. But you're my husband. I can't even think about another guy touching you. Then to walk out of the bathroom and see it? I just couldn't take it..."

Kurt looked down ashamedly. "I-...I'm sorry Blaine.." He said covering the bruise on his stomach. He was ashamed of himself. How could he have done that to Blaine?

"I wasn't upset with you. I just...I wanted to hit him...and just keep hitting him...I'm not really proud of that...I'm not a violent person...I've never felt anything like that...But you know how that is..." Blaine says, his voice dropping at the end.

"What are you saying?.." Kurt asked, narrowing his eyes at Blaine.

"I'm saying you've been in that kind of situation. You've seen someone that wanted me. Granted, you're situation was much worse. But you know what it's like to feel that. I'm not saying anything bad about you. I'm saying I finally fully understand how you felt back then with Derek." Blaine explains.

Kurt looks down, his hand still covering the bruise. He felt dirty. He didn't want to look at it and he didn't want Blaine to have to look at it. It was so much more than just a hickey to him. Someone did that to him. With their mouth. It made him feel disgusting that it wasn't Blaine's. He grabbed the soap and started washing his body quickly.

Blaine notices Kurt's silence and turns to him. He pulls Kurt close. "We're fine, baby. I just never fully understood what you went through until last night. But I wasn't upset or mad at you. I'm still not. I love you, okay?"

"I love you too.." Kurt says, covering his stomach still. God, why did he feel so disgusting?

"Give it a few days...It'll be gone...And you won't ever have to think of it again..." Blaine says, kissing Kurt's forehead.

"I'm sorry Blaine.." Kurt said softly as the water splashed over them.

"Kurt..." Blaine says, lifting his chin. "It's okay, I promise."

Kurt smiles slightly at Blaine. "I have a really weird question.." Kurt said.

Blaine looks up at Kurt. "Umm...Okay?"

"Just humor me okay? It'll help me feel better about this.", he said spreading his fingers over the bruise again.

"Kurt...What is it?" Blaine asks, getting worried.

He takes a deep breath in. He really wasn't sure how to ask this. "Will you give me a hickey? Somewhere noticeable and big and dark...I just...I don't want to see this anymore." Kurt finally spat out.

Blaine looks down at the bruise. "Wait...Like over that? Or what?"

"Just somewhere...So I don't have to look at it…So it's not my focus..." He said, taking in a shaky breath. "No…I'm sorry, I'm weirding you out aren't I? Forget I said anything…" He said, rinsing the soap off of his body.

"No...I just didn't know if you meant you wanted me to cover that or give you a new one. Giving you one doesn't weird me out at all. Just tell me where you want it." Blaine says, dropping his hands to Kurt's hips.

Kurt sighs…"Can you...cover that one up? It's just.." He said, his hand reflexively covering the hickey.

Blaine pauses. "Are...Are you sure? A hickey on top of a hickey is going to hurt..."

"I don't care I just want it gone.." He said closing his eyes.

The thought of giving Kurt a hickey where some guy had his mouth last night did weird Blaine out. But if he was being honest with himself, he didn't want to see it either. Blaine kisses Kurt before kneeling down. He presses light kisses across his husband's stomach before lightly biting down over the bruise. He sucks the skin into his mouth, making sure he leaves his mark. He continues until the mark has doubled. Blaine pulls away, admiring his mark.

Kurt winced a bit in the process, but a rush of relief came over him as he looked down seeing the new mark.

Blaine stood back up. He looks at Kurt. "Better?"

"Yes...Thank you." Kurt said sighing. He felt a lot better knowing that the mark was Blaine's and not some drunken tool's.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "You're welcome."

They finish their shower and get out to get dressed to go to the spa for a couple of hours.

"This weekend has been amazing Blaine..." Kurt said as they drove, his hand placed lightly over Blaine's. "Thank you...for everything."

Blaine smiled at Kurt. "You're welcome, baby. I'm just so glad you had a great time."

"I just can't wait to get Gabby!" Kurt said bouncing happily.

"Me too. I've missed her so much." Blaine says.

They pulled up to Wes's and walked up to the apartment. Kurt knocked on the door, rocking back and forth on his heels happily.

Wes answers the door and invites them in. "So how was your weekend?" He asks.

"Great! Well, what I can remember of it was." Kurt laughed, squeezing Blaine's hand.

Wes laughs. "So, where's Gabrielle? We're dying to see her!" Blaine says, smiling.

"Mia's feeding her in the kitchen. " Wes said, leading them that way.

They walk into the kitchen and her little face lights up. "Dada!" She screams excitedly, pointing to Kurt and Blaine. Blaine rushes over to her and picks her up, cradling her to his chest. "Gabby! I've missed you so, so much baby girl!"

Gabby leaned forward planting a sloppy kiss on her daddy's cheek. Kurt rushes over and wrapped his arms around Blaine, holding gabby in-between them as she giggled.

"Dada!" She squealed again, giving Kurt a kiss. A tear falls from Blaine's eye. "God, I've missed her so much.."

Kurt smiles at his husband, seeing how much he loved their daughter. "Me too Blaine.." He said kissing the top of her head lovingly.

Blaine looks back at Mia. "Sorry," He giggles. "This is just the first time we've been away from her.."

"Oh, No I understand." She said smiling. "You guys are so good with her...She's going to grow up an amazing girl with you two raising her."

Blaine smiles at Kurt. "Thanks, Mia. That really means a lot. How was she?"

"She was great! A little hard to get her to bed though, and I felt so bad because she would wake up early and call for you guys!" She said frowning slightly. "But you're here now! And look how happy she is!"

"She gets fussy a lot at bed time. Hey...What did you and Wes do with Kelsey when she was younger? I mean, like during the day?" Blaine asks.

"Well we took her to the park or just played with her here, mostly just took her everywhere we went." She said. "Speaking of which...How have you two been working out…working? Who's staying home with Gabby?" She asked.

"We've been taking turns having her with us. But we can't keep doing it with our work. Last week we were looking into day cares but we just aren't that comfortable with that right now.." Blaine explains.

"I could watch her for you during the day...If that was an option.." She said, clasping her hands together and looking between the two men.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a great idea!" Kurt said smiling at Blaine, "Do you want us to pay you anything?" Kurt asked.

"Oh, you don't have to. I love spending time with Gabby. She's so adorable!" Mia responds.

Kurt looks back at Blaine, "This is perfect!" He said happily.

"You really wouldn't mind? Of course we will pay you. She's a bit of a handful. We'll talk it over and see what we can do. This would help us so much..." Blaine says, smiling back at Kurt.

"No! Why would I mind? I love gabby! But if you insist on paying I won't take over fifteen a week." She said finally, smirking triumphantly.

"That works!" Blaine says. "This is going to be so great! This will be good for her. She'll get to be around Kelsey too!" He sets Gabby back in her high chair so she can finish eating. "So, did we miss anything while we were gone?" Blaine asks.

"Well, She's been trying to stand up.." She said raising her eyebrows.

"What? Oh, my God!" Blaine says excitedly. "How has she been doing? I can't believe we missed that."

"She's been falling.." She said giggling slightly. "She hasn't actually been able to stand all on her own yet." Kurt just stood with his hand over his mouth. "God, she's growing so fast Blaine..." He choked out.

"I know...I can't believe it..." Blaine says, moving behind Kurt and holding him.

"Dada!" Gabby said, reaching out to Kurt. He saw her plate was empty so he picked her up.

"Dada!" Gabby said, reaching out to Kurt. He saw her plate was empty so he picked her up. "Oh, Your daddies missed you so much!" He said kissing her nose.

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt, resting his head on his shoulder and looking at their beautiful little girl.

Kurt looked at Mia. "Well I think we should get this one home.. Thank you guys so much for watching her for us.." He said, hugging Mia with one arm while holding Gabby in the other.

"Thanks again for taking her this weekend!" Blaine says, hugging Mia and Wes before going get Elphie and their things.

They say goodbye to everyone and leave with their family back together. When they reach the apartment, everything is as they left it, including the mini piano in the middle of the living room floor. But...something was on top of it...Kurt walked closer. Was that?...It was a sock! "Okay now you're doing this on purpose!" Kurt said turning around to Blaine and Gabby as he set Elphie free from her Kennel.

"No! I swear, that dog is like a ninja or something!" Blaine says defensively.

"It wasn't here before we left!" Kurt said, snatching up the sock before Elphaba could. "This is ridiculous.."

"I've been with you, Kurt. How could I have done that?" Blaine asks.

"I don't even know.." He said laughing slightly.

"Exactly. And if I wanted to drive you crazy, I don't think I'd use a sock." Blaine laughs.

"I guess it's time to bust out the Ouija board to find the sock ghost!" Kurt said, walking into the room and tossing the sock in the hamper.

"Okay...If you have a Ouija board, I'm leaving...I can handle scary movies. But in real life, no..."

Kurt poked his head out of the door. "Blaine…do you believe in ghosts?" He said teasingly.

"Kurt...Don't do this..." Blaine pleads.

"Don't do what?" Kurt asks innocently, walking to the closet. His friend gave him a Ouija board for a haunted house he planned on doing in high school but he never opened it. He knew it was somewhere in these boxes..

"Kurt...Please tell me you aren't serious..."

"What are you talking about?" Kurt asks, digging through the boxes.

"What are you looking for...?"

"Nothing.."

"Kurt...Seriously..." Blaine serious was not about to let Kurt bring a demon into their apartment. Especially not with their daughter there.

"Blaine, you're overreacting there's no such thing as- Oh! Here it is." He said pulling the black wooden case out of a box.

"KURT! I swear! If you don't put that up..." Blaine warns.

"What? It's just a piece of wood!" Kurt said rolling his eyes and dusting off the lid of the case.

"You were just talking about Ouija boards and ghosts and then you walk over and pull some old wooden box out. No...No...Kurt…Just no..." Blaine starts to panic.

"We've had this in the apartment since we've moved in and we've been fine!" Kurt laughed. "There's no such thing as ghosts Blaine. Or demons, or poltergeists or whatever.."

"I don't know how you managed to keep that thing in here without me knowing. No...Just I'm not going near that. You're going to bring some demon thing here and just no. I...No...We have a daughter, Kurt. Don't bring some demon here..." Blaine says, grabbing Gabrielle.

Kurt walks into the living room and watches ad Blaine flinches away from him as he walks by him with the box. "Blaine..It's broad daylight! I just want to find out what's going on with our socks.." He laughed.

"Nothing is going on with our socks! It's Elphie...She likes my socks...Mystery solved! Okay? I serious don't want to be around one of those. It sounds ridiculous. But I have my reasons..."

"And what are those?" Kurt asked sitting on the floor by the coffee table, setting the box on top.

"You're going to laugh and think I'm stupid. But I had this friend. Before I met you. He used to mess with this shit all the time! And he constantly talked about how there were demons attached to him and his house because of it. And this next part, I don't believe but I'll tell you anyways. He says Goliath was in his living room. I know how ridiculous that sounds. No, I don't think Goliath was really in his house. But I do believe in demons and ghosts and possessions..."

Kurt stops midway opening the box "Does this really make you that uncomfortable?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine.

"Kurt...I mean, this really does freak me out! If it was just us and we were somewhere else, I might even try it, for you. But I do believe in this. And I don't want to take the chance with Gabby. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to her..." Blaine says, his voice breaking at the thought.

Kurt looks at Blaine and sees how scared he really is and suddenly he feels like a giant asshole. "I'm sorry baby." He said, closing the lid the rest of the way and standing, box under arm. "Look, I'm gonna go throw it away; you can come with me if you want." He said soothingly.

"You don't have to. I just don't want it around our child..." Blaine explains.

"Exactly, it doesn't mean anything to me. But it makes you uncomfortable so I'm just doing this to make you feel better baby." He said, stepping towards the door and watched as Blaine slowly side-stepped away from him, clutching Gabrielle close.

Blaine watches Kurt as he gets rid of the damn thing. He's so glad to have a husband that would be willing to do that for him. "Kurt...Thank you..." Blaine whispers.

Kurt steps back inside smiling. "I don't need to go wash my hands or anything now, do I?" He asked giggling.

"No." Blaine laughs. His stomach starts to growl. "What do you want to do for dinner?"

"I'm not gonna eat, But I'll make you something.." He says as Blaine sets Gabby down on the floor.

"Are you sure?" Blaine asks, going to get a toy for Gabrielle to play with.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure I gained like 10 pounds this weekend." Kurt laughs. "What do you want babe?"

"Well I'm pretty sure you worked them off," Blaine says winking at him. "Hmm..Surprise me.."

Kurt smiles at his husband and opens the fridge and starts cooking Blaine some chicken Alfredo. He watches over the counter as Blaine plays with gabby on the floor, she loved that piano for some reason.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine says, standing up. "I'm going to go to the bathroom real quick. Watch her?"

"Alright.." He says turning around but keeping one eye on the chicken in the pan. He turns around for a second and turns down the heat on the stove, when he looks back at Gabby, she's standing, supporting herself with the piano on one hand. Kurt nearly chokes on oxygen and rushes over a few feet away from her and drops to his knees. "Blaine..BLAINE HURRY!" Kurt laughs. "Come on Gabby! Come to Dada!" He said smiling at her as she looked at him.

Blaine hears Kurt screaming for him and rushes back, thinking something's wrong. He enters the kitchen and his eyes go wide. "Kurt! Did...Did she do that on her own? Oh my God!"

"Yeah! I turned around for a second and looked back and she was standing!" He said laughing happily. "Come on Gabby.." He said, reaching his arms out to her as she wobbled against the little pink piano.

Blaine runs over and sits next to Kurt. "Come on baby...You can do it, Gabby..."

Gabby smiles at her daddies taking her hand off of the piano and standing completely on her own, wobbling slightly. "Dada!" She said pointing to Kurt, then to Blaine.

Blaine's heart swells. "Come here, baby girl..."

Kurt's on the verge of tears as Gabby moves one little foot in front of the other, taking one wobbling step. She almost tips over but quickly composes herself, taking another towards her daddies.

Tears spill from Blaine's eyes as he watches their daughter. "Kurt...She's doing it..." He whispers. "That's it, Gabby! Come on, baby..."

Kurt eyes flood over with happy tears as Gabby takes two more hobbling steps into both of their arms. They both hug her tightly. "You did it Gabby!" Kurt squealed, kissing his daughter as she giggled.

"Gabby! We're so proud of you!" Blaine says, sweeping her off her feet and into the air. She giggles and he brings her back down between him and Kurt. "She did it, Kurt..."

Kurt smiles, wiping his happy tears away and kissing his daughter. "God that was amazing!"

"It was. God, she just keeps getting better. She's going to be so smart, Kurt. Oh my God! You have to call Carole!" Blaine says excitedly.

Kurt pulls his phone out of his pocket and dials Carole's number putting it on speaker. "Hello?" Carole answered in a sing-song voice.

"Hey!" Blaine says, happily. "Get everyone together. We have BIG news!"

"You boys always seem to have big news!" Carole laughed before assembling Burt and Finn in the living room and putting the phone on speaker. "Okay boys, ready when you are!" Kurt smiled up at Blaine.

"You want to tell them? Or me?" Blaine asks quickly.

"You tell them." Kurt said smiling. "Tell us what?" Carole squealed excitedly.

"Gabrielle just took her first steps!"

Carole let out a shriek and Kurt heard Burt say something but he couldn't understand it over Carole's exited rambling.

Gabrielle looks up at the phone, confusedly. "Dada?" She says, pointing to the phone.

"WHAT-...WAS THAT-...OH MY GOD!" Carole squealed.

"She said her first word on Friday!" Blaine exclaims. "I can't wait for you all to see her! She really looks like she is ours biologically!"

"How's she look?" Burt asked, finally talking over Carole, laughing a bit. "She has blue green eyes like mine and she's pale...And she has curly black hair like Blaine's!" Kurt said happily, kissing their beautiful daughter.

"We were thinking about coming down there for Easter so you could meet her." Blaine says.

"That sound's great boys.." Burt said chuckling as Carole muses about what she's going to do when they get here.

"So I get to see my little niece huh?" Finn says.

"Yes," Blaine says, excitedly. "And thanks again for helping me with Kurt's birthday weekend!"

"Finn helped?" Kurt asked. "How?"

"Burt and Carole did. And my parents. They all wanted to pitch in to help." Blaine explains.

"Aww Thank you guys! I had an amazing time!" Kurt said smiling at his husband.

"I'm glad to hear that," Burt says. "But we really don't need the details. Like I've said before...I don't know what goes down in the tent."

"DAD!" Kurt gasped, flushing a brilliant shade of red.

Blaine laughed. "Don't worry. That wasn't the point of the weekend anyways. I got a limo for us and we went shopping and out to lunch. Then we spent some time at the spa there. It really was a great time!"

"Don't let 'em lie to you Burt you know they went out to the club and got Kurt DRUUNNKK." Finn laughed. "Finn!" Carole hissed.

Kurt whines, his face turning a deeper shade of red. "Finn! I'm sure you don't want to go there!" Kurt snapped and Blaine fell over with laughter.

"Yeah..Well.." Burt said gruffly. "I'm glad you boys had a good time."

"Thanks again, Burt." Blaine says. "We can't wait to see you all!"

"Love you boys!" Carole said. "Love you too Carole.." Kurt said before hanging up.

Blaine looks at Kurt. "What if Finn tries to teach her things...?"

"Oh, No I won't let that happen.." Kurt said.

"Even just in general...He's just not the brightest..."

"Well..like what?" Kurt asked.

"Kurt...He thought one of us was going to give birth to Gabrielle..." Blaine says bluntly.

Kurt doubled over in laughter, "I think she'll be alright.." He said after he could breathe again.

"I hope so," Blaine chuckles.

The next week and a half was hectic to say the least, between costume design for an off-Broadway musical and late night paperwork at the fashion magazine office he was working as a secretary for, he wasn't coming home until two and three in the morning. And when he was home he was getting called out at ridiculous hours, it was just too much. One night he came home at about two thirty in the morning to find Blaine waiting up for him on the couch.

"Hi." Blaine says, his arms crossed.

"Hey..What are you still doing up?" Kurt says hanging up his jacket. He was exhausted, someone forgot to file the 'This Season's Accessories' section in the right date and it ended up not getting published into the final copy and everything was just a mess. And guess who got stuck fixing it? He was just happy to be home.

"We need to talk..." Blaine says. He knows this isn't going to go well but it needs to be settled now.

"About?" Kurt asks, looking up at Blaine with red, tired eyes.

Blaine sighs. "You're never home, Kurt. When you are, you're getting phone calls and having to leave all the time. Is it really work? I'm just curious. Is having a family too much for you? When was the last time you saw Gabrielle awake? You come home, she's sleeping. You leave before she wakes up. When you do come home, it's like you're not even here."

Kurt just stares at Blaine. "Really? Oh my God, I am in no mood for this...Can we just talk about it in the morning?" Kurt said tiredly.

"So you can just leave again? Kurt, I understand you having to work and all. And if it was just us, I'd learn to deal with it. But we don't talk any more. If it continues like this, I'm scared Gabby won't be used to being around you. You're her father too, Kurt. She needs to see you."

Kurt sighed. "I know that Blaine...And what do you mean 'Is it really work?'? Of course it's work. What do you think I do Blaine? Go out and party with my friends? Do you think I'm running around on you? I. Am. Working. Blaine. I'm working my ass of every night." Kurt said harshly.

"How could I be sure? It's not like you come home and talk about your day. You come home, shower, sleep and leave again. If you could just set aside a few minutes, not even for me, for Gabby, I wouldn't be worried. But we've only been married for a little over a year and we have a baby. That's a hell of a lot of pressure. People tend to run at that. I'm scared, Kurt. I'm scared we're going to lose you..." Blaine trails off, trying not to break down. If he had to deal with not seeing Kurt, okay. But he was doing this for his daughter, their daughter, who hadn't seen him or even heard his voice in days.

"Do you really think I don't want to see our daughter Blaine? I am working two jobs Blaine...Two. I want to see her. I love her with all my heart and you're sitting here acting like I'm throwing my family away to go get fucked!...Blaine…I...Am trying…so hard...to try and get this shit done, so I can come home to you and Gabby, so we can be together, and I know it sounds like a shit excuse but something always goes wrong and I have to stay late. 'Kurt can you file these for me? Kurt this sleeve is too tight can you do an alteration that will take hours?' What do you want me to do Blaine? Quit?" Kurt snapped.

"No one asked you to work two jobs, Kurt! We'd be fine if you only had one. I mean, sure money is nice. But it isn't everything. I know what she means to you. I have never doubted that! But I just wish you were here to see the things I see. When she says a new word. When she walks from one end of the room to the other without stumbling. I don't want you to miss out on all of this and regret all of this. I don't want you to start wondering what life would've been like if you chose differently. You come home too tired to even talk. I feel like I'm more of a roommate than a husband. I just want you to be happy with us." Blaine says, cursing the tear that escapes his right eye.

"Look, I'm sorry that I can't be here all day, to help you with her, and you think that that doesn't kill me? It hurt's Blaine. I miss her…and you...And when you jump on me at almost three in the fucking morning that doesn't help anything. And what do you want me to tell you Blaine? 'I'm sorry baby, I'll quit first thing tomorrow morning, I'm so sorry for trying to provide for this family so we can keep our daughter with the things she needs darling. You're right I'll just throw all of my responsibilities out of the window'!" Kurt said, his neck getting hot.

"I'm not looking for an apology. I just want to know what is going on with you every now and then. Even if it's just two minutes out of a week. Just talk to me. Let me know what's going on. Vent to me about work. I'm here for you, Kurt. But you come home in a pissy, tired mood. And yes, I know it's from work. But I just feel like there's nothing I can do. Like you don't want to talk to me. Like you don't want my help. And you're talking like I'm just sitting here at home doing nothing while you work. I get Gabrielle up in the morning and get her to Mia. I work too. I can't work two jobs because one of us has to be here. I've even been talking Gabby to Rina's with me so I could get a few shifts in there as well. Then I come home and cook for all of us. I do the shopping. I'm not complaining. I don't mind doing these things. But it's not like I just sit on my ass!" Blaine says, trying not to raise his voice. The last thing they needed was to wake their sleeping daughter.

"I never said you weren't doing anything Blaine! God..UGH! Just.." He took a deep breath. "It wouldn't make any difference if I came home and 'vented' to you. There isn't really anything you can do. My job sucks, that's all there is to it and nothing can be done about it. But it pays good and I'm not trying to say what you do isn't helping us Blaine but, getting fifty dollars per show at Rina's doesn't get much. I appreciate everything you do Blaine. The cooking, the shopping, everything. Okay? Just. Stop." Kurt said, holding up a hand. "I'm done with this."

"Really? Because talking to me used to help you. But I guess it just doesn't matter..." Blaine's voice ends in a whisper. "I'll be back." He walks out the door, letting the tears flow. He understood Kurt was busy. He tried doing as much as he could for the three of them. But it just wasn't enough. Coming home and not having someone to talk to or anything didn't help. Blaine felt completely alone.

Kurt was shocked as Blaine walked out of the door, His neck started heating up and he just wanted to punch something, so he just settled for letting out a low growl and throwing himself down on the couch. He sat there with his head in his hands for a minute before pulling out his phone and hitting the speed dial for Blaine's number.

Blaine doesn't know what to do or where to go. He just couldn't be at home. He walks a few blocks then realized he didn't think to grab his phone, wallet, or anything. He had no idea what time it was. But it didn't matter. He just wanted to get away for a while.

Kurt hears the faint tune of Teenage Dream humming from their room and realized Blaine didn't grab his phone. He let out a loud groan and smacked his phone down on the coffee table, not realizing how loud of a noise it was until it occurred. He flinched and sat for a moment before hearing a small whining coming from Gabrielle's room that turned into crying. His body sagged and he stood walking into his daughter's room. picking her up and stroking her curls as she cried and grabbing her pacifier. She looked up at him with surprised eyes and for some reason that broke Kurt. His daughter was surprised to see him. He sat on the couch holding his daughter as he cried.

Blaine finds an empty park and sits on a swing, thinking about everything they had said. Kurt had basically said Blaine working extra shifts at Rina's on top of his job was almost nothing. He thought he had been doing the right thing. But apparently not. Blaine sat on the swing and cried for what seemed like hours.

Kurt doesn't know when he fell asleep on the couch; he just knew he did with Gabby on his chest and tears in his eyes.

Blaine finally gets up and starts walking home. He slowly opens the door and sees Kurt sleeping on the couch, holding Gabby. Blaine decides it's best to let her have at least this little amount of time with Kurt. He quietly walks to their room and looks at the clock. It's five in the morning. He has to be up in a little over an hour. Blaine decides there's no reason to even try to sleep. He goes to the bathroom to wash his face before going to make coffee. He goes ahead and gets Gabrielle's bag ready for the day and settles down in their bed to read a book.

Kurt stirs and wakes to the smell of coffee. He looks down to see Gabrielle asleep on his chest and slowly stands up, holding her close. He carries her to her room and lays her down in her bed, stroking her curls and planting a kiss on her forehead before noticing the faint light under their bedroom door indicating that Blaine is home and awake. He stands next to the door and takes a deep breath, gingerly knocking three times.

Blaine closes his book. "It's your room too."

Kurt sighs and walks into the room, standing in the doorway and looking down sheepishly. "When did you get home?" he asked quietly.

"About half an hour ago," Blaine says, trying to sound calm and like he hadn't been crying.

"I'm sorry."

"Why? You were right. My job doesn't pay what yours does. And going to Rina's on top of that still doesn't help much." Blaine whispers, looking at the floor.

"No, I was wrong.." Kurt said walking closer to the bed. "You do more for us...than anyone would do…for anyone." Kurt said swallowing hard. "Blaine, look at me."

"I can't." His voice breaks. "Kurt...I do what I can with her. But other than that, you do everything."

"Blaine...I go and sew up lace and silk for stuck up actors and file papers about what to wear to interviews…You are the one who is here with our child…You are the one taking care of her…You are the one...keeping this family together...I don't do shit compared to what you do...Oh well I bring home a piece of paper every month...so do you...And that piece of paper isn't worth anything when it comes to our family...Do you want to know what happened after you left?..." Kurt said, tears filling his eyes.

Blaine couldn't speak. He just lifted his head a little, allowing Kurt to go on.

"Gabrielle started crying...And I went back there..." His voice shook and he looked down. "I went back there and picked her up and she stopped crying and looked at me like she was...surprised...She looked at me like she hadn't seen me in years, Blaine.." Kurt said shakily. "My daughter..." He said, allowing the tears to fall.

Blaine started crying at Kurt's words. "This is what I wanted to avoid. I didn't want you to see that or to feel that."

"And it's no one's fault but my own..." Kurt said looking up at his husband. "I just...I don't know what to do Blaine…You are so amazing...and I'm just turning into a stranger in both of your lives.."

"I just...I couldn't tell you. The way she looks at me, Kurt. I can see it. It kills me to know she wonders where you are. And that I can't explain it to her. I just want us to be a family again. I don't want to lose you completely." Blaine sobs.

Kurt walks over to Blaine and pulls him into his arms crying as well. "I'm so sorry Blaine...God I hate myself for it... I really do.." He whispered into Blaine's shoulder.

"That's not what I wanted. I mean...If I have to go through not seeing you or whatever...I'll do it...I'll do anything. But she's a baby. She can't understand. She needs both of us...I'm sorry you had to see that..."

"It's not your fault Blaine.." Kurt said softly. "Don't be sorry about anything...please.."

"I am sorry though. Especially about asking if you were really working..." Blaine whispers against Kurt's chest. "It was just easier to believe that you didn't want me than thinking you didn't want to be here as a family. I just got so worried about her. I just..." Blaine crying becomes too heavy to talk. He trails off, wrapping his arms around his husband.

Kurt holds Blaine close to his chest as his husband cries. "Blaine I could never not want you...And I love being a family...I love you and Gabby and Elphie…More than any of you will ever know.." He says softly, stroking his back.

"I'm...so sorry...Kurt..." Blaine cries out.

"Don't be.." He said, kissing the top of Blaine's head. "Look, I'm going to call in today...You can too if you want. Go ahead and call Mia and tell her she has today off, and we're still going to pay her in full...I just want to spend the day with my family..." He said, whispering the last words.

"But Kurt...Like you said...They always need you for something..."

"I don't care...I'll tell them to do it themselves for one day…they were fine before I was there." Kurt says softly, stroking Blaine's hair.

Blaine looks up. "A-Are you sure?"

"Yes baby.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's forehead.

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's neck, resting his head on his shoulder. "I love you.." he whispers.

"I love you too.." Kurt says softly.

"Do...Would you mind calling Mia?"

"I don't mind.." Kurt says reaching for the house phone and dialing her cellphone. He explained to her he was calling off today to spend some time home and she understood completely. He hand up right before the phone rang again. "Hello?" He sighed, it was work.. of course.

"Kurt...We need you to come in early." His boss says tactlessly.

"I can't." he says curtly, holding Blaine close.

"And why's that?" She sounded bored.

"Because, I need a day off, you've been working me to my edge. I've been coming in at six and leaving at three and it's too much." He said simply.

"You were very well warned about the hours. You took the job knowingly. Are you changing your mind?" She asked, smirking.

"Of course not." He replied confidently. "It's just I do a lot for you Rhonda and I'm asking for one day with my family."

"Tell me something, Kurt. Do you have any idea why I hired you?"

"Because I had an outstanding resume?" He asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Indeed you do. But no. I could see who you were. I knew you had this side to you. That would stand up for what he needed. But you just started taking everything people were giving you. And that wasn't the kind of person I wanted. That is why we've had you working your ass off here. Not one person that works for me would even think about talking back to me. They just simply do as I say. But I knew you were different. And that is why I hired you. Go ahead. Take the day off. Start being yourself round here and things will change for you." She says before hanging up.

Kurt smiles to himself and looks down at Blaine. "Well I have my day off.." He said.

"What did she say?" Blaine asks, looking up at his husband.

Kurt explains to him everything that she said; he couldn't stop smiling the whole time. "She said things were gonna change for me.." He said smiling.

"Really?" Blaine looked up at Kurt, eyes full of hope.

"Yeah.." Kurt said. All of a sudden their future together seemed so much brighter.

Blaine calls his boss next. Luckily he was nice and didn't even have to explain. Blaine was their best worker and let him have the day off. He hangs up the phone and leans against Kurt, yawning loudly.

"God I'm exhausted.." Kurt said softly, laying back on the bed and pulling Blaine close.

"Me too. I don't think I've ever cried that hard..." Blaine says, nuzzling his head against Kurt's chest, reminding him of how Kurt used to call him a puppy.

"I'm sorry about that Blaine...I never want to make you feel like that again..." Kurt said, petting Blaine's hair.

Blaine kissed Kurt's chest. "I have a feeling that we don't have to worry about that."

Suddenly Kurt felt a sharp throb of pain in his chest as he looked down at Blaine and tears gathered in his eyes. "Blaine...I-I don't remember the last time I really…kissed you..." He said. of course there was little stolen ones before Kurt rushed off to work, but that was it.

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "It's been a while. I...stopped counting the days..." he says, timidly.

Kurt lay there, with his eyes closed, gently crying. He never wanted it to be like this. He never wanted to go one day without kissing Blaine. He never wanted to feel like he needed permission to kiss his husband. "Blaine..Can I...Can I kiss you?.."

"Kurt, You never have to ask. But please kiss me.."

Kurt quickly pulled Blaine up and kissed him passionately, sighing into the kiss. He almost forgot how good it felt to kiss Blaine and that killed him. He pulled him closer, a bit of a sob escaping his body as Blaine's tongue entered his mouth. God this was so perfect, he never knew how he could have gone one hour without this.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, letting his fingers explore his hair. He feels like they're in high school and everything is new again. Blaine hopes he never has to experience that again.

Kurt lets his arms drift down to the small of Blaine's back and pulls him close, so their bodies are flush against each other. He wants Blaine to know that he's here, that things are going to get better and they can be a family again.

A single tear falls down Blaine's face. He's so tired but he can't even care. Kurt's here. In his arms. Blaine just wants to melt into Kurt.

Kurt rolls over on top of Blaine and continues kissing him, clinging to his husband. He kisses the tear as it rolls down Blaine's cheek. "I'm here.." He whispered, stroking a soft thumb over Blaine's other cheek.

God, Blaine had missed how soft Kurt's skin is. "I know, baby...Just...Thank you..." He says quietly.

"I love you so much Blaine.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's jaw and back up to his parted lips.

"I love you, too," Blaine whispered before slipping his tongue across Kurt's bottom lip. He knew he had missed this, but had no idea just how much. Blaine couldn't get enough.

Kurt shuddered as he felt Blaine's tongue slide against his lip. He never wanted it to be like this again. He never wanted to miss kissing Blaine.

Blaine kisses down Kurt's jaw and to his neck. "God, Kurt...I've missed this so much..."

"I know..I'm sorry.." He whispered, gasping a bit as Blaine kissed his neck.

"Shhh...It...It doesn't matter. You're here now.." Blaine says, moving back to Kurt's lips.

Kurt kissed Blaine deeply, trailing his fingers under the hem of Blaine's shirt, tracing the exposed skin.

It's been so long since they've done this that Blaine's so sensitive. He lets out a slight moan, a shiver rolling through his body.

Kurt pulls up Blaine's shirt, pulling it over his head and dropping off the side of the bed. He started kissing Blaine's neck and collar bone, making sure he knew Kurt loved every single part of him. He kissed along his shoulders, down his arms to the tips of his fingers and back up again to Blaine's eyelids.

Blaine lets out light moans each time Kurt explored another part of his body. It felt so good to have him there, the sensations were almost overwhelming.

Kurt kissed across Blaine's face, down his nose, along his cheeks, across his forehead, the tips of his ears down to the lobe which he gently sucked into his mouth, gently scraping his teeth along the sensitive skin.

"Oh, God...Kurt..." Blaine moans, his body writhing beneath him.

Kurt moans softly, hearing Blaine say his name and moves to his lips again before kissing all the way along his beautiful jaw, down his neck, tracing the strong muscle and tendons with his tongue.

Blaine tangles his fingers into Kurt's hair. "Fuck...Baby, that feels so good..."

Kurt moves down to his chest reveling in the feel of his husband's light chest hair scratching his chin and cheeks as he kissed down it, paying particular attention to each of his nipples and kissing down his stomach, admiring the beautiful skin.

He arches his back when Kurt runs his tongue over his nipples. This feeling is almost too much. Blaine trails his fingers up his own sides, to his neck and settling in his own hair as he lightly pulls.

Kurt goes lower to Blaine's hips. Those gorgeous hips that he couldn't get enough of. Those hips that could make him believe that there was a God and he made them especially for Kurt to kiss and touch. He traced his fingers along them lightly, loving the small breathy gasps and whimpers coming from Blaine's mouth as he did so.

Blaine can't even think coherent thoughts. His hips lift up closer to Kurt like they have a mind of their own. Blaine wriggles beneath his husband, never wanting to stop feeling this.

Kurt bites back a moan at the sight before him. He kisses along the groove of firm muscle on his hips, tracing his tongue along it slightly. He would never get enough of the way Blaine tasted. The salty tang of Blaine's skin would never stop being like a drug to him. It was intoxicating.

Blaine's breath comes out in short gasps. He knew how much Kurt wanted to take in his body so he tried to hold on, to make it last. But the feeling was just so much all at once. Blaine grips the sides of the bed, his back arching as much as it can.

Kurt looks up as his husband gracefully curves his body against the bed. He moans slightly and slowly pulls off Blaine's pants, casting them to the floor and planting Kisses on Blaine's erect member through the fabric of his boxer-briefs. Kurt shivered, he loved how Blaine smelled, like cinnamon and ocean water and the smell was so dense here. It put him on his own type of high as he mouthed at Blaine's erection through the cotton.

Blaine pants loudly as he feel's Kurt's mouth on him. "UUnnnnggghhhh! Kurt!" He yells, unable to control himself anymore. Kurt was just so amazing. And Blaine loved how sensual this was. It wasn't like the normal make up sex, which Blaine always enjoyed. But this was so sensuous and just beautiful.

Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine sides soothingly before dipping his fingers under the waistline of Blaine's underwear and pulling them down slowly, tossing them off of the bed and turning to admire his husband's throbbing member. "Blaine..you're so beautiful.." Kurt gasped, leaning in and letting the head glide along his cheek.

Blaine cries out. "Please..I...I've never needed...ANYTHING so badly..." He sighs, "I need you, Kurt...Please..."

Kurt looks up into his husband's eyes before sinking his mouth down over Blaine's cock, slowly sucking and running his tongue up and down, moaning softly at the taste.

A long whine of pleasure escaped Blaine's lips. He had never felt so much at once. This was so new to him. He moans loudly as tears stream down his cheeks.

Kurt closes his eyes as he sucks his husband slowly. God, he missed this. The taste that was just pure Blaine. He rests his hands on Blaine's hips, tracing the lines lightly with his fingertips.

"Oohhh, Kurt...Fuck, baby..." Blaine moans, trying not to thrust into Kurt's talented mouth. He shivers as Kurt explores his body. His skin was amazingly soft. He would never get tired of this.

Kurt moaned lightly at Blaine's moans. He loved those amazing little sounds he made. Kurt sucks harder, stopping at the tip to lick that small spot under the head that he knew drove Blaine crazy.

Blaine's breathing rapidly speeds up. "Aahhh, fuck...Kurt...I...not gonna...last, baby...Fuck!" Blaine screams as he feels that tightening in the pit of his stomach.

Kurt gives one more good suck before traveling back up Blaine's body and kissing him deeply. "Please Blaine...let me be inside you please...I want you to be able to feel me...please.." Kurt panted against his lips.

Blaine whines at the release and hurriedly wipes the tears from his eyes. "Yes...Please, Kurt..."

Kurt kisses each of Blaine's eyes softly before taking off his tie and hurriedly unbuttoning his vest and shirt. God, why were there so many buttons? He slipped out of his pants and underwear before pressing his body full against Blaine's. Skin to skin. God he loved it, how close they were. He kissed Blaine languidly, their tongues meeting each other as they kissed.

Blaine sighs into the kiss. Everything about this was just beautiful. How Kurt made him feel was just indescribable. He reaches his hand out to feel along the bedside table. Blaine reaches in the drawer to get the lube, not once taking his mouth from Kurt's.

Kurt grabs the lube from Blaine and pulls away only for a second to coat his fingers with the stuff. He reaches down in between them and strokes softly at Blaine's hole before slowly starting to push a finger inside, leaning down to kiss Blaine again as he entered him. God, he was so tight.

"Uuunngghh!" Blaine winces at the stretch. He wraps his arms around Kurt and kisses him deeply.

Kurt stretches him slowly adding a second and third finger before pushing his member inside of Blaine, gasping loudly at the tight heat.

Blaine feels ridiculous as another tear falls. But Kurt felt go good inside of him. Blaine missed the feeling of how full Kurt made him feel. He scratches down Kurt's back, pulling him in deeper.

Kurt moans loudly, tears escaping the corners of his eyes as they shut tightly, slowly working himself in and out of Blaine. Kurt was so happy that they were going back to the way they were, They were going to be happy again.

Blaine tightens his grip on Kurt. "Baby..." He moans quietly. "I...I love you so much, Kurt..."

"I love you too Blaine... I- I don't ever want to lose you.." He breathed out, speeding up his thrusts inside of his husband. "Oh God baby.."

"Never..." Blaine pants as Kurt thrusts faster. "Fuck...Kurt!"

Kurt pulls Blaine in for a kiss. Deep and meaningful, it was a promise. A promise that they wouldn't let anything like this happen again. They wouldn't let anything come that close to ruining their family again. He moaned into Blaine's mouth, scratching down his back as he rolled his hips into Blaine, gasping harshly.

There was an unspoken agreement in that kiss. They would both try harder and not let anything pull them apart. Blaine's moans are almost screams. "God...Kurt...So...so close, baby..." he pants.

"Please just...hold on...for me baby.." Kurt gasped, he was close too, but he wanted this to last, he didn't want this beautiful moment to pass them by so quickly.

Blaine nods in agreement. He didn't want this amazing moment to end either.

Kurt rolled his hips a bit slower, making it easier for both of them to hold back. He panted against Blaine's shoulder, moaning every now and then and building up his thrusts until they couldn't take it anymore, Blaine was literally shaking with need below him.

"Kurt...Please..." he says, trembling. "I can't hold on any more..."

"Let go Blaine.."

Blaine throws his head back and screams loudly, dragging his nails down Kurt's back.

Kurt and Blaine come tumbling down at the same time, moaning each other's names. Their shuddering and thrusting came to a stop as they held one another, breathing each other in and falling asleep in each other's arms.


	28. Chapter 28

A couple of hours later Blaine wakes up to Gabby's baby monitor. He looks over at Kurt who's sleeping peacefully. Blaine goes to get Gabby and brings her back to

Kurt wakes up to a small touch on his cheek and smiles warmly as he sees Gabrielle lying in between them.  
"Hey baby girl..." He said softly.

"Dada!" she squeals, giving him a sloppy kiss. Blaine lies behind her, watching happily.

Kurt smiles as the tears flow down his cheeks. God he missed her. He reaches up to pet her curls and she closes her eyes, smiling happily. "God, she gets more and more like you every day..." he said quietly.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asks, smiling at the two of them.

"When I pet your hair, your eyes close and you get that sleepy little smile." He said, stroking their daughter's hair.

Blaine smiles. "I'm really glad you're here, Kurt. Thank you."

"I'm glad I'm here too.." He sighed happily, watching his daughter reach for Blaine's hair. He hated the question he was about to ask, but he knew it needed to be asked. "Blaine...What have I missed? With her..."

"Well...she still stumbles but she's better with walking now." He says, smiling down at her. "She's been trying to talk. And umm...she kind of has like her own little language going on...It's quite adorable."

Kurt smiles, it's really bittersweet though. He was glad that she was doing these things, but the fact that he wasn't here to see it...It killed him. "I'm so proud of you baby...And Daddy is so...so sorry he isn't here to see you do all of these amazing things..." He said, looking at his daughter. She watched him intently as he spoke, seemingly understanding what he was saying.

"It's amazing how smart she really is," Blaine says.

"She's amazing..." he said before kissing her forehead, earning a giggle and a word that sounds like "dry clean".

"She says cheese, now. It's sweet!"

"She can say cheese?" Kurt said smiling wide.

"Yeah, I'll try to get her to do it later," Blaine says.

"I love you.." Kurt said, looking at Blaine smiling.

"I love you too, baby. You wanna go feed her?" he asks.

"Yeah.." He said, standing and slipping on some pants and picking up their daughter. "You hungry Gabby?" Kurt asked, bouncing her slightly.

Gabrielle nods her head excitedly. "Dada!" she squeals, hugging Kurt.

Kurt smiles, kissing the top of her head and carrying her to the kitchen.

Blaine finds his briefs and slips them on before following them. It felt so good to have his little family back. Blaine walks into the kitchen and looks at Gabby. "What do you want for breakfast, baby girl?"

Kurt set her down in her high chair and she turned to Blaine and said something that sounded oddly similar to "cell phone". Kurt laughed, looking at his daughter fondly.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "She wants her cereal."

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Alright." He walked to the cabinet and as he got the cereal out for his daughter, it punched a new hole in his heart that he didn't know that. He should know that…

Blaine sees Kurt's face. "Don't beat yourself up about it. There's plenty for you to see still."

"That's what hurts Blaine.." Kurt said shakily.

"I know, baby. But you can't keep thinking about it. Everything is going to change now."

Kurt sniffed, walking to Gabby and placing her cereal in front of her. He wiped his eyes and sat across from her. "You're right.." he said quietly, watching his daughter eat the cereal in individual pieces.

Blaine walks over and hugs Kurt. "I love you, baby. She does too, so much."

"I love both of you too…more than anything.." Kurt said, his voice wavering as he hugged. Blaine back

"We know, baby," Blaine says, leaning down to kiss Kurt. "We're all here now and we're going to have an amazing family day. What do you want to do today?"

"It's up to you." He said, smiling as Gabby held out a piece of cereal to him. "Thank you!" He said smiling and taking the piece. He popped it into his mouth before she did the same to Blaine.

Blaine ate the piece she gave him. "Hmm. What if we took her to her first movie?"

"Well what's playing?" Kurt asked, smiling as she held out another piece to Blaine.

"What about that new movie, Maleficent? It's like Sleeping Beauty but told from Maleficent's point of view," Blaine suggests.

"I think she would really like that...And so would I." He admits giggling.

"It will be fun. I just hope she doesn't get scared."

"Why would she get scared?" Kurt asks concernedly.

"It's told from Maleficent's point of view. It will probably be all dark and stuff. She's an evil bitch," Blaine explains, bending down to get some juice from the fridge.

"Bich?" Gabby says, looking up at her father. Blaine freezes, hoping he just imagined that.

Kurt's hands fly over his mouth, trying to hide his smile. "Oh my god!"

Blaine rests his head against the kitchen counter. "I did not just teach her that..."

"Bich!" She says again.

"No Gabby!" Kurt said sternly, trying not to laugh. "We don't say that!"

She looks up at Kurt, tilting her head and pointing to Blaine.

Kurt stands up and walks over to Blaine, grabbing his hand and giving it a slap. "No." He said firmly, pointing at Blaine.

Blaine has to look away to keep Gabby from seeing them smile. "NO!" She says, pointing to Blaine again.

"Good girl Gabby." Kurt says smiling and walking back to his daughter, trying to contain his laughter.

Blaine pours the juice into a sippy cup for Gabrielle and walks over to give it to her.

"Ank!" She says, loudly.

Kurt raises an eyebrow at Blaine, waiting for an explanation.

"She's trying to say thanks," Blaine says, smiling down at her.

Kurt smiles at his daughter, resting his chin in his hand.

"I love you Gabby.."

She looks back at Kurt and giggles. "I'm still trying to teach her that one." Blaine says.

"We'll get it.." he said. "When were you wanting to the movies?" Kurt asked.

"Hmm. What about going to one around three? Then taking her out to dinner?" Blaine suggests.

"Sounds good!" Kurt said as Gabby reached out for Blaine, finished with her breakfast.

Blaine lifted her up into his arms. "You get to go to your first movie today!"

Gabby squealed as Blaine picked her up. Kurt smiled, watching them. "What have you been dressing her in?" He asked, taking Gabby's plates to the sink.

"Usually a cute little dress with leggings and a sweater." Blaine answers.

"..you done good." He laughed, rinsing the dishes.

"I try to keep you in mind when I dress her," Blaine laughs. "Of course, it's nothing compared to what you would do. But she's always adorable!"

"She's adorable no matter what.." Kurt said, drying his hands and kissing Gabby on the cheek and then kissing Blaine softly on the lips.

"Very true," Blaine smiles. "Oh my God...Kurt..."

"Hmm?" Kurt asks, putting the cereal away.

Blaine kisses Gabby's forehead. "She didn't say no or try to push us away when you just kissed me!"

"She's finally accepted our relationship!" Kurt giggled. "Thank you Gabrielle! Now we can truly be together!" He mused dramatically.

Gabby giggles in Blaine's arms. "You mind watching her? I need a shower. Somebody wore me out earlier!" Blaine says, winking at Kurt.

Kurt blushed, taking Gabby into his arms. "Whatever…Your other daddy is a meanie you know that?" Kurt said to his daughter.

Blaine mockingly puts a hand to his chest. "How am I the meanie?" He asks.

"You just are.." He said teasingly, strutting to the living room with Gabrielle.

"Oh, really? Because I remember it differently. If I remember correctly, and I do, you were the one that made me wait," Blaine says, giggling to himself.

"Don't act like you didn't like it.." Kurt said smiling, setting Gabby down and turning to Blaine, hands on his hips.

God! Those hips! He just had to put his hands on his hips. Blaine tries to act like he didn't notice. "Oh, I'm not complaining. It was glorious!" Blaine says, laughing slightly.

"You better not be complaining.." he said, turning around and bending over to pick up some of Gabby's toys.

Blaine can't help but to stare at Kurt's ass as he bends. Fuck, he just never stopped getting sexier. "I'm going to go take a shower now. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Alright.." he said, tossing the toys in her toy box. "Come on Gabby, Project Runway is on.."

Gabby claps her hands as she stands up and follows Kurt.

Later when Blaine gets out of the shower he hears Kurt talking to Gabby in the living room. "Promise me you would never wear anything like that…It's way too revealing and that shade or red will make you look like you just committed a murder...Promise?"

Blaine laughs as he gets dressed. He comes out to sit next to Kurt. Elphie runs up and jumps onto him. Blaine felt kind of bad. He hadn't been playing with her as much since he's been so busy.

"Elphie! " Kurt said happily.

Elphaba settles herself between the two of them, wagging her tail as she leaned over to lick Gabby's face.

Gabby giggles and Kurt leans over to kiss Blaine on the cheek. "This is perfect.." Kurt whispers against Blaine's cheek.

Blaine smiles. "I love you," he whispered back.

"I love you too.." Kurt said, resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine settles his arm around Kurt, pulling him closer and just enjoying the time they had together.

They sit on the couch for a bit, just enjoying each other's company. Kurt missed this. He missed his family. Two thirty rolled around and Gabby was becoming restless in Kurt's lap.

Blaine looked over at his little family. "Did you still want to go to the movie?"

Kurt looks up at Blaine. "If you still want to.." He said softly.

"I don't mind either way. I just want to be together." Blaine says.

Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine softly. "It'll be good for Gabby.."

"You want to go get ready? We should probably leave soon."

"Yeah..." Kurt said, handing Gabby to Blaine and standing up and walking slowly to the bedroom.

Blaine pulls Gabby into his lap, kissing her forehead. "You ready to get dressed, baby?"

"No!" She said, holding his face in her little hands.

"No!" She said holding his face in her tiny hands.

Blaine just looked down at her with a little smile. "We need to teach you some new words."

"Noooo!" She said, clapping on Blaine's cheeks.

Blaine stands up, lifting her high in the air before bringing her to his chest. "Let's go pick out an outfit."

Kurt picks out a lavender off-the-shoulder sweater with some white skinny jeans. He walked into Gabby's room and saw Blaine changing her. He stood in the doorway, watching his husband.

Blaine finishes Gabby's outfit and turns around. "Do we have your approval?" Blaine said, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt looks over Gabby. She was wearing a little red pea coat with Black leggings and some shiny black Mary Jane's. "I approve.." he said smiling.

"Didn't you just say something about her not wearing red?" Blaine asked. "I think she looks beautiful.."

"No, I was talking about that crusty dried blood red…it was…hideous." He said dismissing the mental image with a flick of his wrist. "But yes, she looks gorgeous.." He said smiling.

Blaine laughed. "You would know more about this than I would. I'm glad you like it."

Kurt walked over and planted a kiss on Blaine's lips, resting his palms on his chest and popping his foot as he did so. He always wanted to do that.

As Kurt pulls away, Blaine laughs. "Feel better, Princess Mia?"

"Damn, I was hoping you wouldn't notice.." He said giggling.

Blaine chuckled. "At least you didn't get stuck in anything."

"Well luckily, there's no fishnet in our daughter's room." Kurt said smiling down at Gabby as she tried to tug on his pant leg, failing to get a grip because they were so tight.

Blaine looks down and watches her. She was so adorable. Then his eyes trail over to Kurt's skinny jeans. Blaine needs to look away, but he can't.

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, noticing his husband's gaze.

Blaine shakes his head and looks up at Kurt. "Yeah, babe?"

"What were you staring at?" Kurt asks as Gabby pulls on his sleeve, exposing more of his shoulder.

Oh, umm...I don't know...I just kind of zoned out for a minute.."

Kurt picks Gabby up, looking at her and smiling. "Let's not pull on Daddy's sweater.." He said, kissing her nose. "You ready?" He asked, looking at Blaine.

"Yep!" Blaine says, his voice a little higher than intended.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asks raising an eyebrow.

"I'm good.." Blaine responds, heading for the door.

Kurt looks at Gabby. "Your other Daddy is silly huh?" He asks her as he walks towards the door, grabbing a coat and his bag and following Blaine.

Blaine shrugs into his jacket and they head to the car. "I'm actually looking forward to this movie. She was my favorite character in Sleeping Beauty..."

"She was your favorite character? I thought you said she was an evil bi- err...lady?" He asked, walking next to his husband.

"She was! And that's why I was wondering if she'd scared Gabrielle. But I love her!" Blaine explains.

"Why was she your favorite character?" Kurt asks as they reach the car.

She just entertained me the most. I just thought the others were boring. And I love the black and purple!"

"I like the fairies.." Kurt said putting Gabby in her car seat. "They were nice…and made cake.."

"Did you see how they made the cake? She had no idea what she was doing!"

"It was the thought that counted!" He defended, slipping on his coat and sliding into the passenger seat.

"And how they ruined that dress? They can do MAGIC! But they couldn't even figure out how to cook, clean, or sew." Blaine says.

"Did Maleficent make a cake?" Kurt asked simply, looking at Blaine.

"Why would she make a cake? She just wanted Aurora to go to the spindle."

"I rest my case."

"She was at least interesting!" Blaine says, not giving up.

"She didn't make a cake."

"But if she had, she would've poisoned it! So why make a cake? She put a curse on her when she was born. There was no need to do anything else. Or so she thought. I love her!" Blaine argues.

Blaine starts driving and Kurt remains silent for a bit. "She didn't make a cake." He whispers.

"Oh my God!" Blaine laughs loudly.

"What?" Kurt laughs.

"Why do you care so much about the cake?"

"I like cake.."

Blaine smiles. "That makes sense, I guess."

"I can feel you judging me in your head." Kurt said, looking over at his husband smiling.

"Not at all, Kurt," Blaine says.

"What if she just has a deep secret desire to make cake? And like, because she's evil everyone expects her to do evil things and she has all of this pent up cake angst and that's why she does that! So she can make cake…It makes sense."

"Kurt...Do you just have a deep desire to make cake? Because if that's what this is about then we can make a cake."

"No! I'm just saying! I think she's only evil because she can't make cake!" Kurt said, like it was obvious.

"Who says she can't make a cake? But why make a cake for someone you don't like?" Blaine says like Kurt's crazy.

"She can't make cake because she's evil! No one expects an evil person to make cake! She has a reputation to uphold! And she can make cake for herself...or her crow.." Kurt said, looking at Blaine like he was crazy for not understanding.

"But how do you know that she doesn't make cakes for herself? Maybe she does but she doesn't show people?"

"...This isn't over Anderson.." Kurt said, narrowing his eyes at Blaine.

"Because you have to find some new argument to try to make!" Blaine says laughing loudly.

"Oh, so you're saying I just /try/ to argue with you now?" Kurt joked dramatically.

"No. I'm saying you will want to win this."

"I do...and I will."

"I don't think so!" Blaine says mischievously.

"What makes you so sure?" Kurt asks, raising an eyebrow at his husband.

"So far, you're point is based on the fact that you like cake. That's not much to go on, Kurt."

Kurt remains silent.

"I win!" Blaine exclaims.

"Nope."

"Okay, Kurt. Oh. But there is a conversation I want to have with you. But tonight. And I'm pretty sure you will win that one. "Well what is it?" Kurt asks, looking back over at Blaine.

Blaine looks out the window. "We'll talk tonight. Not in front of Gabrielle. Nothing bad though..."

"Alright.." he says. "But see if I ever make you a cake again."

"You might after this.."

Kurt raises his eyebrows. "We'll see..." He giggles.

Blaine laughs as they pull into the theater. They get Gabby out of the backseat and walk up to get their tickets. Blaine buys them and they walk in. "Do you want a drink or anything?" he asks Kurt.

"I could go for a Diet Coke.." He says, linking arms with Blaine.

They walk up to the concessions counter. Blaine orders drinks for them and a little box of candy for Gabrielle.

They walk into the theater and take their seats. "This movie is going to prove me right! I'm telling you. It's all about cake." He said smiling.

"Watch them not even mention cake!" Blaine retorts.

"Let's make a bet.." Kurt says smirking.

"What are the terms?" Blaine asks.

"If they even mention cake once...You have to go a whole week without product in your hair." He said smiling smugly and crossing his arms.

Blaine gasps. "Fine! But if they don't, no scarves for you for a week!"

Kurt just stares at Blaine.

"Agreed?"

Kurt reluctantly sticks out his hand. "Shake on it.."

Blaine shakes Kurt's hand. "It's official!"

The house lights dim and Kurt cuddles up to Blaine. "Prepare to be my scruffy Blaine for a week.." Gabrielle giggles from Blaine's lap.

Blaine laughs and kisses Kurt quickly. The previews start to come on and Gabby turns to look at her parents. "BIG!" She says, pointing to the screen.

"Yes it is big!" Kurt says mirroring her enthusiasm and smiling.

Blaine smiles at the both of them. They all turn back to the screen and watch the movie.

After the movie, Kurt has his arms crossed as Blaine smiles at him smugly. "They might say it after the credits!" Kurt offered.

"Kurt...They aren't going to mention cake in the credits..." Blaine says, smiling wider.

"Why are you smiling like that..." Kurt said rolling his eyes and looking away. "They probably said it...I just wasn't paying attention...or something.."

"Because I win. This wasn't about the fairies! It was about Maleficent! Why would there be cake?"

"She was thinking about it.."

"But it wasn't mentioned!"

"But my scarves! Do you want me to catch pneumonia and DIE?" Kurt said dramatically.

"No. You can wear your scarves!" Blaine says, grabbing his hand.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, "Really?"

"Of course. I'm still right though!"

"Oh lord…When are you gonna let that go?" Kurt asked, standing.

"Hmmm..." Blaine pretends to think. "Give me about an hour or so."

Kurt giggles and holds Gabby as Blaine stands. "I was really going to hide all of your product from you if I was right…seriously...no shame."

"I know and I would've let you." Blaine says laughing.

Kurt giggles and leans in to kiss Blaine softly before they walk out of the theater.

"What did you think, Gabby?" Blaine says as they put her in her car seat.

Gabby slaps her legs and goes off on an exited rant of gibberish.

Blaine almost falls over in laughter. They had the cutest daughter in the world! "Now, that, she has never done!"

"I'm guessing she liked it!" Kurt said smiling.

"Looks like it," Blaine said. He was so glad they got to share this today. "So where do you want to go eat?"

Kurt and Blaine climbed in the car and Kurt was about to speak when they heard Gabby call out from the back seat. "Cake!"

They both turn to look at her quickly. Blaine's mouth drops.

Kurt just smiles and looks at Blaine.

Blaine just doesn't believe this, all she's been doing today. She was growing up so fast. Pretty soon, she'd be trying to form sentences. Blaine starts to tear up and looks back at Kurt.

"Baby..she's..God..it's amazing how quickly.." Kurt started.

"Kurt...It's almost like..." He hesitates, wondering if he should continue his thought.

"Like what?" Kurt asks, grabbing Blaine's hand gently.

"She's been doing so many new things today..." Blaine sniffles. "It almost feels like she was waiting for the both of us to be here together..."

Kurt tears up and looks at their daughter who just smiled fondly at her parents.

"God...She's not even one yet...And look at her..." Blaine says quietly.

"She's amazing.." Kurt said, smiling at his husband as tears rolled down both of their cheeks.

"Let's go celebrate! Where should we go?" Blaine asks.

Kurt smiled, wiping his tears on his sleeve and looking at their daughter. "Well somewhere she can eat obviously…umm…what do you think would be a good place for her?" Kurt asks.

"What about Applebee's?" Blaine suggests.

"That works!" Kurt said smiling.

Blaine pulls out of the theater and heads to Applebee's. They walk in and get a table for two with a high chair. The waitress comes to get take their drink orders and gushes over how beautiful their daughter is.

"She looks so much like the both of you! It's amazing!" She said smiling.

"Thank you!" Blaine said smiling. She takes their order and places a coloring page and crayons down on Gabby's high chair before walking away.

Gabby gets to work scribbling all over the page and Kurt stares into Blaine's eyes. "I love this...Just...us..." he said softly.

Blaine reaches out and holds Kurt's hands. "Me too. I couldn't be happier to have a perfect baby girl with the most amazing husband ever."

"I'm far from amazing Blaine...but thank you.." He says, squeezing Blaine's hands.

"You underestimate yourself. You're everything I need, Kurt." Blaine whispers.

Kurt just stares at Blaine with loving eyes. "I love you.."

"I love you too, baby. I always will," Blaine says smiling.

"Thank you for letting me wear my scarves.." He said softly, smiling at Blaine.

"I didn't plan on taking them away. I just wanted to see your reaction," Blaine laughs.

"Oh Blaine Warbler...You're so good to me..."Kurt giggled.

Blaine laughs. "I don't even know how I got that name."

"Me neither, everyone called you that for some reason...But I think it was adorable…"

Blaine's eyes move to the table as he blushes.

"Hey...don't you always tell me not to get shy?" Kurt said, placing his hand under Blaine's chin.

"Yeah.." Blaine says, smiling sheepishly.

"Then why do you do it? Even though you look so cute when you do.." Kurt said smiling.

"It's just a natural reaction, I guess," Blaine says, his stomach fluttering.

"God..You're so beautiful Blaine.." Kurt whispered, resting his chin in his hand.

"How do you do that?" Blaine asks.

"Do what?" Kurt asked.

"We've been together since high school. We're married and have a baby. But you still give me butterflies," He says, smiling.

"Because we're still just as in love as we were back then.." Kurt said softly.

"No..." Blaine says. "My love for you has grown every day since then."

Kurt smiled and leaned across the table to give Blaine a short soft kiss.

Blaine sighs happily into the kiss. As Kurt sits back down, Gabrielle looks up and claps her hands.

Kurt smiles and gives Gabby a kiss on the cheek. "So, I would call today a success." Kurt says.

"Definitely!" Blaine agrees. The waitress brings them their food. They eat and talk about how amazing the day was and how they should do things like this more often. Dinner was delicious. As Blaine pays for the check, Gabrielle stretches her little arms and yawns.

"We should get you home huh?" Kurt says, brushing her curls off of her forehead.

She gives a little smile and closes her eyes at Kurt's touch. Blaine watches as Kurt cradles her in his arms and kisses her cheek. He doesn't know how he got so lucky to be blessed with his little family.

Kurt and Blaine walk out to the car and by the time they make it home Gabrielle is asleep in her car seat. Blaine carries her up to the apartment and she makes a bit of a fuss as he changes her for bed. They each kiss her goodnight and Kurt softy closes the door behind him. They walk into their room and Kurt removes his coat, hanging it up carefully in the closet. "So what did you want to talk about?" He asks.

"Oh...Yeah. I forgot about that," Blaine says, as he changes.

Well what was it?" Kurt asks, removing his sweater and putting it in the hamper.

"You have no idea, do you?" Blaine asks, smiling a little.

"Not really..Just tell me Blaine!" Kurt said, putting his hands on his hips and smiling a bit.

"God, Kurt...I swear..." Blaine starts. "It should be fucking illegal for you to wear those!" He says, point to his husband's jeans.

"What these?" Kurt asks removing his hands and looking down at the tight white jeans. "Why what's wrong with them?"

"Are you kidding? I mean, you're already sexy as hell. But damn, Kurt...Every time you put your skinny jeans on, any of them, you're fucking irresistible!" Blaine lets out in a rush. "And fuck! When you put your hands on those amazing hips...just...oh my God!"

Kurt just looked at Blaine for a minute and turned around, removing his undershirt. "You have no Idea what you're talking about," He giggled, "You're delusional and you need sleep."

"You don't understand, Kurt. You look so good in those! The way they hug your hips..." Blaine's head falls back as he lets out a low moan that's almost a growl.

Kurt shivers at the sound and turns around to face Blaine. "So is this what you wanted to talk about?" He laughed, putting his hands on his hips before noticing what he did and slid them off.

"Mhmm," is all Blaine can say as he saw Kurt's movement.

Kurt just laughs and walks over to Blaine, gently pushing him to sit on the bed and sitting on his lap. "They're just pants you know.." He said, wrapping his arms around his husband's neck.

"Until they are on you!" Blaine says. "They show off your figure amazingly. You have no idea how hard it was to not touch you when I finished dressing Gabby."

"Mhmmm.." Kurt giggles, looking lustfully at Blaine as he sits on his lap.

Blaine lets his finger trail to Kurt's hips. He stares down, admiring Kurt's legs as he glides a finger across the skin above his jeans.

Kurt shivers a bit at the light touch and smiles at his husband. "You really like them don't you?" He whispered.

"No, Kurt." He whispers. "I absolutely love them!"

Kurt leans forward and kisses Blaine's ear before whispering very quietly. "It's a pity you'll have to take them off of me then.."

A louder growl comes from Blaine's throat. He flips Kurt over onto the bed, moving his mouth to his throat, his kisses are hot and filled with lust.

Kurt moans loudly as Blaine flips him over and attacks his throat with his mouth. "God Blaine!" He pants out, clutching to his husband's back.

"Kurt...I've been watching you all afternoon and evening. Strutting the way you do. Fuck, you're so sexy, Kurt!" Blaine whispers hotly against Kurt's collar bone.

Kurt moans again, rolling his hips up and gasping at Blaine's words.

Blaine slides his hands down Kurt's sides and to the top of his jeans. He lightly traces the skin below his navel before unbuttoning his pants.

Kurt moans lightly, looking down at Blaine as he hastily undid his pants.

Blaine kisses the skin where the button of his jeans was. He looks up at Kurt with lust-filled eyes. "God, Kurt...You're so beautiful!" he says, sliding the skinny jeans off of his husband.

Kurt moans as the fabric slides off of his skin and Blaine continues kissing that spot. God his husband was so amazing.

Blaine slides his hands underneath Kurt, roughly grabbing his husband's firm ass. He kisses Kurt's erection through his briefs. "God, Kurt. I want to suck you so badly!"

Kurt props himself up on his elbows and looks down at Blaine. "Please..yes.." He panted.

Blaine slides his fingers under Kurt's briefs and pulls them down quickly. He presses light bites and kisses up Kurt's thighs until his lips meet his husband's beautiful erection.

Kurt lets out little sighs and gasps as Blaine kisses up and down his cock. Little teasing kisses, occasionally followed by him grazing his tongue over it. "Blaine.." He moaned softly.

Blaine echoes Kurt's moan as he slips the head into his mouth. He slowly takes more and more, bobbing his head and keeping his eyes on Kurt's.

Kurt moans, his eyebrows kneading together and he wanted so desperately just to throw his head back and close his eyes, but there was just something about looking into Blaine's eyes while he did this, this amazingly sensual thing. It just made it so much better.

Blaine took as much as he could, moaning around Kurt's member. God, the feeling of his husband's heavy cock filling his mouth was indescribable. But it was something he would never get enough of. He sucks Kurt faster, swirling his tongue around the head before dipping back down.

Kurt moaned, moving one hand into his husband's hair and thrusting up into his mouth slightly. That wet heat was so amazing, and Blaine sure as hell knew how to use his tongue.

Blaine sucked lightly at the sensitive spot on the underside beneath Kurt's leaking head. He licks the pre-cum from the little slit before taking Kurt deep in his throat, sucking harshly.

"Oh fuck! Blaine!" Kurt cried, falling back and arching his back against the mattress. "Blaine...You're so good...so, so good." He panted.

Blaine sucks faster, giving Kurt just the amount of pressure he loves before his orgasm rolls through him. Blaine takes Kurt deep, swallowing every last drop.

Kurt pants heavily as he cums down Blaine's throat, gripping the gelled down curls.

Blaine swallows him down, letting Kurt's softening dick pull out of his mouth with a little pop. Blaine slides next to Kurt and kisses his cheek, smiling.

Kurt just pants and looks at Blaine. "You're gonna be the death of me.." he whispers smiling.

Blaine lets out a small laugh. "I'm glad you liked it. That was so hot!"

"It was.." Kurt says pulling Blaine close. "Thank you by the way."

Blaine furrows his eyebrows. "For what, babe?"

Kurt giggles and looks at his husband. "For not being one of those gay guys that exclusively top or bottom, or one that refuses to suck cock.." He laughs, "You're amazing baby.."

Blaine laughs with him. "I don't see how someone can just be one."

"Well I thought I was going to be a bottom for the rest of my life until the first time you asked me to fuck you..I mean, you don't really look like you would bottom.." Kurt said smiling.

"I never really thought about it. But I just wanted to try it. And now...I just love the way you make me fall apart. I mean, you could turn any top into a bottom!" Blaine giggles.

Kurt smiles, "I love you baby.." Kurt said, kissing his husband softly.

Blaine gives a happy sigh. "I love you too, Kurt."

Kurt pulls Blaine up to lie next to him on the bed properly, cuddling with him under the sheets.

Blaine scoots back closer to Kurt. He had missed this feeling so much.

Kurt's eyes popped open and he almost forgot to see if Blaine was hard from the task he just preformed. He figured he should take care of him too, it was only polite. Kurt traced his hand down Blaine sweatpants to find a very...soft cock. Kurt looked up at Blaine raising an eyebrow.

"Ummm..." Is all Blaine can manage to say.

"Why aren't you hard?" Kurt asked, like it was impossible for him not to be.

He sighs. "Seeing like you like that and being so turned on made me come..."

Kurt smiled a bit but then noticed that there wasn't any come on him. "Blaine...how did you...clean up?"

Blaine lets his eyes fall shut. "Well...There was a...sock...on the floor..."

Kurt just looks at Blaine. "Blaine! Why..wha-oh my god." He starts laughing. "A sock? And what did you do with it? It better not still be on the floor.."

"I threw it to the hamper before I got on the bed..." Blaine says quietly.

"You are...just.." Kurt giggles, kissing his husband's cheek.

"It was just right there...I didn't want to cum on the carpet..."

"Well thank you for not cumming on the carpet." Kurt said smiling and cuddling up to Blaine.

Blaine turns his head into the pillow, fully embarrassed.

"Blaine...don't get embarrassed...I think it's really hot that you came just from that.." Kurt said, turning Blaine's head to face him.

Blaine leans in and kisses Kurt's cheek. "I have the most amazing husband."

"So do I..I love you Blaine.." Kurt sighed, nuzzling into his neck.

"I love you too, baby." Blaine says, holding Kurt close as they fall asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

March rolled around faster than they expected and soon Gabrielle's Birthday was a day away. Work had been going much smoother for Kurt now that he was doing what Rhonda told him. He was coming at about eight and leaving at five, PM this time, He walked into the apartment after work to see Gabby and Blaine in the kitchen. "Honey I'm home!" He called smiling, he was so happy and he had some big news!

"Hey baby! Listen!" Blaine says, looking to Gabby. "Do it again, baby girl..."

"Daddy!" She squeals, pointing to Kurt.

Kurt smiled, placing his hand over his heart and looking down at his daughter. "Oh my God!" He said, picking her up and swinging her around. "So no more Dada?" He asked, looking at Blaine.

"Nope. No more Dada. She literally just said it a few minutes before you got here," Blaine says.

"Well I wish I would have gotten here sooner.." He said, kissing gabby and setting her down. "I have news though!" Kurt said, bouncing happily.

Blaine smiles. How can today get better than this? "What is it, babe?"

"Rhonda has made me her personal assistant! I get paid more, and I work less hours!" He said smiling at his husband. "All I have to do is run around town, make appointments for meetings, make a few calls.." He said smiling.

Blaine jumps up, hugging Kurt close. "That's amazing, baby! I'm so proud of you!"

Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine, "Everything is going to be so much better for us baby.." He sighed, wrapping his arms around Blaine's waist.

"I...I can't believe this...You got promoted! Gabby said 'Daddy.' Her first birthday with us is tomorrow. Then we're going to see our families. Just wow!" Blaine says smiling.

"I know it's so amazing.." Kurt said, kissing his husband again. He walked over to Gabby and picked her up, spinning with her in his arms. "My girl's birthday is tomorrow!" He said happily.

Blaine leans against the counter as he watches his family. Everything seemed to be so perfect for them.

"Oh, Blaine...I have something to ask you.." He said, still holding Gabrielle in his arms.

"What is it?" Blaine asks.

"Rhonda wants me to go to Milan with her in about April. She said she has all of these meetings and stuff and she's...not the most organized person in the world, so she needs me to go up there to help her out.." He said. "I was wondering if it was okay with you.."

Woah. Blaine did /not/ see this coming. This was huge. "Ho-How long will you be gone...?"

"About a week and a half…I-I'll tell her I can't go if...if you want me to stay here with you.." He stuttered.

"Kurt...You...You can't pass this up...I mean, you've wanted this for so long. It's part of your dream. You...have to go..." Blaine says, still in shock.

"Are..Are you sure Blaine?" Kurt asked, looking at his husband sincerely.

"God, Kurt, yes!" Blaine says, starting to smile. "I mean, it's a little over a week. We will miss you. But it's not like you're just leaving and going to go do whatever you wanted. You're going for work. To Milan! You can't say no!"

"Oh God Blaine, thank you so much!" He breathed out, hugging him tightly with one arm. "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"I'm so proud of you, Kurt...I love you," He whispers.

"I love you too.." Kurt said, tearing up.

Blaine leans in to kiss his husband. This was just so amazing. It was Kurt's dream. And he's finally getting the chance to make it come true. There was no way Blaine would stand in the way of this.

Kurt kissed Blaine back and smiled before backing away with Gabby. "So.." he breathes out, " how was your day?"

"Work was good. Then picking Gabrielle up made it even better. And now this. My day has been great!" Blaine says happily.

"Well, with Gabby saying Daddy, I was wondering how she would...differentiate between us." Kurt said, looking at Blaine as Gabby placed a little hand on his face.

"I don't know..." Blaine says. "What did you have in mind?"

"Well I know a lot of families like ours, use Daddy and Papa? But Papa just weirds me out. It sounds so...Little House on the Prairie." Kurt said, turning his head to kiss Gabrielle's hand. "Oh Papa, happy days! Is that a gentleman caller I hear?" Kurt said in a southern belle accent, resting his hand on his forehead in a dramatic fashion.

Blaine laughs hysterically. "Yeah, I don't like the papa thing. I really just only thought of daddy."

"Well what do you think she should call me?" Kurt asked, looking at his daughter.

"Do we really need different ones?" Blaine asks. He had always looked forward to being called 'Daddy.' It was special. But he didn't want Kurt to think he couldn't be her Daddy as well.

Kurt looked at Blaine, he was right. "I think you're right, I just don't want her getting confused." He said, hitching her up on his hip.

"She might be at first. But I think she'll understand."

"Yeah..Do you want me to make you something to eat?" Kurt asked, setting Gabby down.

"No. I'm not hungry. Thanks though. Did you want something?" Blaine asks

"I ate lunch.." Kurt said, following Gabby into the living room.

"I can't believe she's going to be one tomorrow..."

"It seemed like just yesterday we were picking her up from the agency.." Kurt said sitting on the couch and watching their daughter.

Blaine leans against the kitchen doorway. "I know. It's so crazy how much she has grown."

"I can't believe how much we've grown.." Kurt said as Gabby sat with her princess dolls.

"It doesn't seem real..." Blaine whispers.

Kurt smiles at his husband and motions for him to come sit by him.

Blaine walks over and sits by Kurt, watching their daughter

"I promise I will call you every night when I'm in Italy.." Kurt said, grabbing Blaine's hand.

Blaine smiles, leaning down to place his head in Kurt's lap. "I'm really glad you've gotten this opportunity. You deserve it, baby."

Kurt smiles and pets Blaine's hair. "We have to fly..." He sighed.

"Upload that cd to your iPod and close your eyes. It will be like I'm there..."

"It won't be the same.." Kurt said. "But it will help a lot..I listen to it at work; it's already on my iPod." He giggled.

Blaine opens his eyes and looks up at Kurt. "Really?" He says smiling.

"You have your own playlist.." he said smiling.

Blaine's heart flutters. "I didn't know it got its own playlist!"

"It does.. most of the songs are in the most played on my iTunes." Kurt said, petting Blaine's hair.

"I didn't know it meant that much to you. It makes me happy..." Blaine says, closing his eyes at Kurt's touch.

"It means more to me than anything.." Kurt said smiling.

Blaine gives a soft sigh. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too..." Kurt said kissing Blaine's forehead.

Gabby runs over and places her hands on Blaine's stomach. "Daddy!" she says. He opens his eyes and pulls her on top of him. "Hey, Kurt?" Blaine asks.

"Yeah?" He asks, smiling down at his husband and daughter.

"You wanna watch a movie?"

"Sure...as long as it involves cake.." Kurt joked.

Blaine giggled. "You want to put one on? I was thinking something Disney. Something we could sing along to?"

"Mulan?" Kurt asked, smiling.

"Sounds good!" Blaine says, running his fingers through Gabrielle's curls.

Kurt carefully slipped out from under Blaine and popped the movie into the DVD player, sliding back under Blaine and cuddling up with his little family.

Blaine smiles as the movie started. He was so happy to have a baby girl to share this with.

They watched the movie, and Gabby giggled as Blaine enthusiastically sang "Make a Man out of You". By the end of the movie, Kurt looked down and Gabby was asleep soundly on Blaine's chest.

Blaine looks up at Kurt. "She's so beautiful..." he whispered.

"She is..." Kurt said smiling at their daughter.

"What time did you want to go tomorrow? I'll text Wes and let him know.."

"I think about noon.." Kurt sighed, "I think that would be a good time.."

"Okay...Did you want to make a cake? Or go get one?"

"I was actually thinking about getting her a Disney Princess cake." Kurt said stroking Blaine's hair.

"That's what I was thinking but I didn't know if you wanted to make it." Blaine says.

"I think she'll like it.." he said smiling. "We should probably get her in bed."

"Yeah," Blaine says, slowly standing up and carrying her to her room.

Kurt follows Blaine into the room and kisses Gabby before he lays her in bed. They walk to the room and Kurt begins to get changed for bed. "Ugh..I'm so tired.." Kurt sighed.

Blaine changes and crawls into bed. "Come here.." he whispers, wrapping his arms around Kurt.

Kurt smiles and closes his eyes, cuddling up to his husband.

Blaine kisses Kurt's forehead and rubs small circles on his husband's back as he falls asleep.

The next day Kurt wakes up and rolls over, throwing his arm over the empty spot where Blaine should be. He whined. He wanted to cuddle with his husband, it was Saturday and Blaine was never up this early on Saturday.

Blaine's in the kitchen humming quietly as he makes breakfast.

Kurt slides out of bed and steps into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes."You're up early.." Kurt yawns.

"I couldn't sleep. I'm so ready to see her open her presents, have her first cake, just everything..." Blaine says smiling.

Kurt smiles at his exited husband and walks up behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Is the birthday girl still asleep?" Kurt asked, kissing Blaine's shoulder.

"Yeah. She looked so peaceful. I couldn't wake her."

Kurt smiles as they hear a faint. "Daddy!" Being called from Gabrielle's room.

Blaine smiles. "You want to go get her while I finish cooking?"

"Yeah." Kurt says happily, kissing Blaine's cheek and skipping off to Gabby's room. He picks her up out of her bed and spins her around the room in his arms, smiling widely. "Happy Birthday baby girl!" Kurt said happily.

She giggles, reaching her hands out to touch her daddy's face. "Daddy!"

Kurt laughs, kissing Gabby on the forehead and carrying her into the kitchen.

"Good morning baby! Happy birthday to the prettiest girl ever!" Blaine says, walking over to give her a kiss.

"Daddy!" She giggles, reaching for Blaine.

Blaine brings her into his arms and hugging her tightly. "You ready for your first birthday, baby?"

"No.." she says, reaching up to grab at Blaine's curls.

Blaine leans his head down and lets her play with his hair as he pulls the eggs off the stove, setting them on their plates.

Kurt just smiles as he watches Blaine make their plates with one hand and his head tilted at an awkward angle. "That's talent.." Kurt laughed.

"Naw, that's just being a parent," Blaine giggles.

Kurt giggles and grabs their daughter from Blaine and walking to put her in her high chair.

She drums her little fingers on her tray as Blaine brings her eggs on her little princess plate.

"Ank!" She smiles.

Blaine's face lights up as he sits down and eats with Kurt

"So what's the plans for today?" Kurt asked, looking at Blaine.

"I figured we'd go pick up the cake first," Blaine starts.\n"CAKE!" Gabby squeals.\n"Then we're meeting Wes, Mia, and Kelsey at Chuck E Cheese's."

Kurt smiles as Gabby yells about the cake. "Sounds good." He said laughing.

"She gets that from you, you know?" Blaine giggles.

"We share a love for culinary genius.." Kurt said smiling and eating his eggs.

"She gets more like the two of us every day," Blaine says, watching her eat.

"I'm really getting worried that she will pick stuff up from Finn." Kurt said.

"Me too...And you know he lets things slip a lot. There's so much she does not need to hear..." Blaine agrees.

"I'll keep an eye on him." Kurt says smiling.

Blaine laughs. "I can't wait to see my mom's reaction..."

"Oh, she'll love her..I wonder what your dad will think." Kurt said quietly.

"I honestly don't know. I'm not sure how he feels about it. But I really don't think it matters. As soon as he sees her, he'll fall in love with her."

"He will.." Kurt says smiling over at their daughter as she happily ate her eggs.

"Carole will definitely have the biggest reaction!" Blaine giggles.

"Oh God, she's gonna collapse or something." Kurt laughed.

"I wouldn't be surprised! I can't wait to see your dad's reaction when he sees how much she looks like you."

"Me either..." Kurt said softly, smiling at Blaine. "He's gonna fall in love with her.." Kurt sighed happily.

"He will," Blaine agrees. "I can't wait."

Gabby cries out smiling and points down at her empty plate.

Blaine takes her plate and rinses it off before putting it in the dishwasher. "You ready for a bath, Gabby?" He asks.

"No!" She said, but Kurt could tell she was serious. He laughed lightly.

Blaine sighed and picked her up. "What am I going to do with you?" He said jokingly.

"Gabby, you need a bath baby.." Kurt said smiling at their daughter.

She whips her head back to Kurt. "No, Daddy!"

"Yes Gabby!" He says, smiling and mocking her tone.

Blaine lifts her up higher and starts to walk out of the room. She gets fussy and starts to hit Blaine on the shoulder. He grabs her hand and looks at her sternly. "We do NOT hit, Gabrielle." She looks up at Blaine, tears filling her big blue eyes. Blaine has to hand her to Kurt as he walks out and starts to cry. He didn't mean to hurt her.

Kurt doesn't know what to do as he holds his daughter. He doesn't know whether to scold of comfort Gabrielle or go comfort Blaine. In the end he holds Gabrielle in his arms until her tears subside and places her in her bed for a moment to go check on Blaine. He walks in and sees him sitting on the bed. "You didn't do anything wrong Blaine.." Kurt said softly, sitting next to him and rubbing across his shoulders.

"I made her cry, Kurt..." he whispers.

"Well you've never gotten on to her before...It probably just scared her a bit.." He said softly.

"I don't want her to be scared of me.." Blaine's voice breaks as he talks.

"Blaine..she's not going to be afraid of you..but discipline is a part of parenthood.." Kurt said soothingly and wiping Blaine's tears.

"I know.." Blaine sighs heavily. "I just...I never thought it would be this hard. It broke my heart to see that look on her face..."

"I know baby.." Kurt said, pulling Blaine into his arms for a hug, stroking his back soothingly.

Blaine sinks into Kurt as he tries to sooth his breathing.

"It'll be okay Blaine..I don't think she'll be hitting any time soon though.." He soothed, kissing Blaine's head.

Blaine sniffles. "Thanks..."

"I love you.." Kurt said softly.

"I love you too," Blaine whispers. "I...I should probably go get her..."

"Yeah.." Kurt stands and follows Blaine into Gabby's room.

Blaine slowly walks to her bed and picks her up. She rests her head against his shoulder and wraps her little arms around his neck. "I'm so sorry, Gabby.." He whispers, kissing her forehead. Gabrielle looks up at him and says something that sounds like 'awrry.' Tears fill his eyes once again as he turns to Kurt. "Baby...Did...did you hear that?"

"I did.." Kurt said smiling. Watching them.

"It's okay, baby girl. I..I love you so, so much," Blaine whispers, kissing her cheek.

"Now do you wanna come take a bath?" Kurt asked. Gabby nodded softly and Kurt smiled lightly.

She rests her head against Blaine again. He softly ran his hand up and down her back as he carries her to the tub.

Kurt watches Blaine as he washes her in the tub, the mood immediately lightening as he plays with her with her toys in the tub.

Blaine plays with Gabby and smiles as she giggles. He picks her up and dries her off when they're done and goes to pick out her clothes.

"You're so good with her Blaine.." Kurt says, grabbing some clothes out of her drawer.

"I try..." Blaine says smiling. "You want to get her dressed?"

"Yep!" Kurt said smiling and starting to dress his daughter.

Blaine sits in the rocking chair and watches Kurt. He was so into all the little fashion details.

Kurt finished smiling as Gabby examined her clothes. A white button up with puffed sleeves and a brown plaid skirt with little black boots. "Look at you!" He said smiling as she clapped her little hands.

Blaine walks over and kisses Kurt. "She's gorgeous..."

Kurt smiled and kissed his husband back before looking back down at their daughter. "She would be no matter what we dressed her in.." He said smiling.

"Yes, she would," Blaine agrees. He picks her up and swings her around before bringing her to his chest. "Happy birthday, baby girl."

Kurt smiled and kisses his daughter's cheek before going to get dressed himself.

Blaine sets Gabby down and lets her grab a toy before they go to their room so Blaine can pick out his clothes for the day.

Kurt dresses simply today in black button up shirt, sleeves rolled up, with a yellow open vest and some denim skinny jeans. He turns to Blaine. "God Blaine...she's already one.." He says, smiling to himself as he laced up his oxfords.

Blaine dresses in dark jeans and a white button up shirt. "I know...Time's going by so quickly."

"It makes me feel old.." He giggles, going to the bathroom to fix his hair.

"Kurt...You just turned 21..." Blaine laughs.

"Still.." he says laughing.

Blaine grabs his gel and tames his curls. "I can't wait for her hair to get longer..."

"It's going to be brutal brushing it." Kurt said, sighing at how frustrating his own hair was being. It was sticking up in one direction. He gave up, throwing the brush down and just hair spraying it into place.

"I'll show you ways to make it easier." Blaine says, finishing his own hair.

"Load it with tons of product and slicking it down?" Kurt asks teasingly, wrapping his hands around Blaine's waist.

"No!" Blaine says, defending himself. "And don't act like you don't love my hair."

"It does make you look awfully dapper.." Kurt said smiling.

"Just like when you met me," Blaine says reminiscing.

"Mhmm. My little dapper Blaine." Kurt says, kissing Blaine's forehead.

Blaine smiles and turns towards Gabby. "You ready to go get the cake?"

"Yes!" Kurt said excitedly, clapping his hands together. "Ugh. I can't wait to see it! I emailed a friend of mine who works at the bakery a few blocks away last night and I told her I knew it was short notice, but she said she would get it done! I told her pretty much just…Disney princess!" He said, his voice coming out high like it usually did when he was exited.

Blaine pulled Kurt in for another kiss. "You are so adorable."

Kurt blushed, smiling. He cleared his throat before turning to the door. "A-Are you ready to go?" Kurt asked, trying to fight away the flush of color in his cheeks.

"Yeah," Blaine said, grabbing Gabby and her bag.

Kurt grabbed his bag and they walked out to the car together, Blaine securing Gabby in his car seat and Kurt slid in the driver's seat. They drove for a couple of blocks before Kurt parked next to a small bakery. He unbuckled his seat belt. "I'll be right back!" He said smiling and slipping out of the car.

Blaine turns their Sirius Radio to the Kid's channel. And what do you know? The Little Mermaid's Part Of Your World just started! Blaine turns around to face Gabby. She giggles at her daddy as he sings and dances for her.

Kurt walks out of the bakery a few minutes later smiling ear to ear, the cake was great. He carefully held the white box in his hands and walked back to the car, seeing Blaine turned around singing to Gabby. He smiled wider, opening the back door opposite of his daughter and setting the cake carefully in the seat. He slipped back into his seat and closed the door, smiling at Blaine as he sang the last few notes of the song to their daughter.

Blaine smiles back at Kurt. "How's the cake?"

"Adorable!" He said starting the car.

"Cake?" Gabby called to her parents becoming exited.

Blaine turns around to face their daughter again. "Yes, baby. We got you a cake!"

Gabby squeals excitedly, clapping her hands.

"I can't wait for you to see it Blaine!" Kurt enthused, driving down the road.

"I want to look now!" Blaine says happily. "But I don't want her to get into it."

"It's so cute Blaine, the bottom part is white with yellow, pink, green, and blue flowers along the bottom and scattered around on top, and on top of it there's little figures of Belle, Aurora, Cinderella, and Ariel, all sitting on their own flowers! There's a little circular tear in the center and it's Got a sliver tiara on top of it and written in pink letters on the lower part it says, 'Happy Birthday Princess Gabrielle'.." He sighed happily.

"I can't wait to see it! That sounds so pretty! I'm not going to want to cut it!" Blaine says laughing.

"Gabby might tear into it before you get the chance to." He said smiling back at their daughter.

"Probably. But we have to get pictures first!"

They pull up to Chuck E Cheese's and Kurt walks to the back, carefully grabbing the cake and slowly walking inside after Blaine and Gabrielle.

They get their hands stamped under the black light and walk to the table were Wes, Mia, and Kelsey are waiting, surrounded by balloons.

Kurt carefully sets the white box on the table and hello's and hugs are exchanged. Kelsey enthusiastically said happy birthday several times to Gabrielle who just clapped and giggled each time she did, which caused more 'happy birthday's to ensue.

Everyone sits at the table and talks for a few minutes. Blaine gets up to go order food and drinks and gets some coins for the girls. He comes back to the table, showing Kelsey the coins.

Kelsey giggles, looking at the coins in Blaine's hands. "They're so shiny!" She says, grabbing Blaine's wrists and examining them closely.

He looks at Wes. "You mind if she goes to play? I'll take her with Gabby."

"No, I don't mind at all." Wes said smiling. "Have fun!" He said laughing slightly.

Blaine picks Gabrielle up as Kelsey tugs on his hand excitedly. He takes them to the games and let's Kelsey play as him and Gabby giggle.

Kurt watches his husband play with the girls and smiles to himself. "God, it never ceases to amaze me how good he is with kids.." Kurt said, turning to Wes and Mia. "What was he like before I met him?" Kurt asks Wes.

Wes watches Blaine as he answers Kurt. "He was very...put together. I guess that's how I would describe him. He always knew what he wanted. He was so sure of himself. But it was mostly an act. Blaine...had problems opening up for a long time. I don't blame him. He went through hell before Dalton. He knew we were all there for him and he appreciated that. But none of us pushed him. He was so good at just hiding it all and acting as if none of it had happened. But then he met you. He changed drastically. In a good way for the most part," Wes finishes, laughing.

"Wait...What do you mean?" Kurt asked, his smile fading a bit as he listened to Wes.

"He drove us INSANE, Kurt!" Wes laughs. "You changed him. You brought out Blaine. He was himself finally. But he played Teenage Dream on repeat when we weren't in class or in rehearsal. We all grew to hate that song. But I was so glad you two found each other. I still am. The two of you are perfect for each other."

Kurt's smile returned and he blushed. "I'm so glad I found him too...And that sounds like him...He'll find a song and call it 'ours' and play it until I want to throw his iHome out of the window." He laughed.

"He has always been really sentimental." Wes chuckled. "But he's Blaine and we all love him for it."

"I know I do.." Kurt said, resting his chin in his hand, looking back to his husband as he played with the girls.

Blaine follows Kelsey as she plays the games. They make their way over to the empty ball pit and she climbs in, pulling Blaine along with her.

About half an hour later Blaine walks up, with Kelsey and Gabby in each of his arms. His hair was everywhere and he just looked worn out but he still had a huge smile on his face. Kurt smiled up at his husband with loving eyes. "Have fun?" He asked.

Blaine sits down next to Kurt. "So much! I love my little princesses!"

Kelsey jumps down off of Blaine's lap and walks over to Kurt. "Are you really a queen? Because Uncle Blaine said you are.." Kurt just kind of smiled, tweaking his eyebrows a bit and looking over at Blaine, the expression glued to his face.

Blaine looks back at Kurt and laughs. "Are you?" He asks.

Kurt just kind of turns back to Kelsey. "Apparently...Yes...I am a…queen...of sorts.." Kurt said softly.

Wes and Mia bust out laughing and Blaine's laughing so hard he almost falls out of his seat.

Kurt turns to Blaine and gives him the 'we'll talk about this later' look.

He gives Kurt a slight nod of understanding. Blaine tries to stop his laughing as an employee brings their food over.

Kurt just eats his pizza, eying Blaine as he breaks off little pieces of cheese and feeds them to Gabby.

They eat and talk for a while. Kurt and Blaine telling them about all of Gabrielle's firsts. As they finish, Kelsey looks up to a tired Blaine. "Uncle Blaine! Can we go back to the ball pit, plleeeeaaassse?"

Kurt looks down at Kelsey, noticing how worn out Blaine looks. "Uncle Blaine is kind of tired, so how about I take you instead?" Kurt said, his voice getting higher than he intended as it usually did when he talked to children.

"You sound like a girl!" Kelsey laughs. "Let's go!" she says, grabbing Kurt's hand.

Kurt just looks back at Blaine, Brows kneaded together before getting dragged off to the ball pit by a giggling Kelsey.

Blaine watches Kurt get dragged away before turning back to Wes and Mia. "Looks like I'm going to be in trouble tonight," he laughs.

Wes had his hand over his face, trying to contain his laughter. "Oh my God, tell Kurt I'm sorry." Mia said, but laughing at the same time.

"No, it's okay. I'm sure this will turn out to be funny." Blaine says, ensuring her there's nothing to be worried about.

Later, Kurt returned to the table looking disheveled but smiling. "Okay! Presents first or cake?" he asked as Kelsey went to sit by her mother.

"Presents!" Blaine says excitedly.

"Okay!" Kurt smiles and sits at the end of the table, pulling Gabby into his lap.

Blaine hands the presents to Kurt, one by one as he helps Gabby unwrap them.

Gabby giggles and claps happily as Kurt helps her unwrap each of her presents, mostly toys, and a couple of articles of clothing.

Blaine and Kurt kiss her little cheeks as she finishes. Blaine starts to gather all the wrapping paper. Gabby looks up, pointing to the white box. "Cake!"

"How'd you know?" Kurt says smiling and handing her to Blaine after he threw away all the paper. He walks over to the box and opens it, picking up the cake out of the box and carefully setting it on the table.

Blaine pulls out his camera and starts taking pictures of the cake and of everyone sitting around the table. He makes sure to get some of Gabrielle knowing her outfit will probably be ruined soon.

Kurt smiles and sticks a single candle in the cake, lighting it and everyone joined in a chorus of happy birthday as Gabby giggled furiously, clapping her hands.

Kurt brings the cake closer to Gabby as the song ends. They help her blow out the candle and let her little finger take some of the icing.

"Cake!" She squeals happily, licking her finger.

Blaine smiles adoringly at their daughter. Kurt sets the cake on the table, cutting the pieces and handing them out.

The party was a success, after they eat cake, Wes takes the girls to play for a bit longer before everyone is in agreement that it's time to go home. Kurt and Blaine thank Wes, Mia and Kelsey for coming and pack up everything into the car, including a worn out Gabrielle.

Gabby lets out a long yawn after she's settled in her car seat. They climb into the front seat and drive home. Kurt carefully changes Gabby and sets her in her bed. They kiss her good night and head to their room.

"So I'm a queen?" Kurt asks, looking over at Blaine as he slips off his vest and begins to unbutton his shirt.

"She's the one that said it!" Blaine says, giggling.

"She said you told her that.." Kurt said simply, slipping off his shirt.

"I mentioned your name to Wes. She asked who you were. I told her you were my fiancé and we were getting married. So she said that you were my queen. Like royalty." Blaine explains.

"Mhmm.." Kurt says smirking and sliding out of his jeans.

"I'm serious," Blaine says, laughing. "And I didn't know how else to explain it to her since she's so young."

"Yeah, yeah, just take off your clothes and get on the damn bed." Kurt said laughing.

Blaine looks up at Kurt. "What?"

"You heard me.." Kurt says, raising an eyebrow at his husband.

Blaine just stares back at Kurt for a minute. But he does as Kurt says and lies down in their bed.

Kurt walks over to the bed and sits on top of Blaine, pinning his arms above his head and smiling.

"Well hello there," Blaine says, looking up at his husband.

"You're in trouble still, don't think I'm not still mad.." he said looking down seriously at Blaine.

"You're actually mad?" Blaine asks.

"Did I say you could speak?" Kurt asks mocking his tone.

Blaine just shakes his head, looking intently at Kurt.

"I thought so.." He said, leaning down to kiss and bite at Blaine's throat.

Blaine leans his head back, exposing more of his neck as a small moan escapes his lips.

Kurt kisses and bites at Blaine's neck before sliding off of him. "Turn over." He says sternly.

Blaine immediately does as he is told. God, he loves when Kurt gets dominate.

"Hands and knees."

Blaine turns around to look up Kurt. He was so sexy like this. He quickly gets on his knees and leans over.

Kurt kneels behind Blaine and pulls off his boxers before trailing his fingers over Blaine's ass.

Blaine's back slightly arches at the touch. He wants to back up close to Kurt. But Blaine knows he has to abide by Kurt's rules.

Kurt smiles at his husband's obedience and sticks his finger in his mouth, getting in nice and wet before reaching down to slide it over Blaine's hole.

"Oh, Kurt..." Blaine moans , keeping still.

Kurt quickly removes his finger. "Excuse me?" He asks, reaching forward and grabbing Blaine by his hair, pulling hard.

"Sir! Sir! I'm sorry, Sir!" Blaine spits out quickly.

Kurt chuckles darkly keeping his hold on Blaine's hair.

Blaine winces as Kurt pulls his curls. It was enough to hurt but still felt so good. He lets out a small moan.

"Oh no…You're my slave, bitch..." He spat. "I'm your fucking master..." Kurt said through his teeth.

Wow! Blaine was not expecting this. But there was just something about it that he found so erotic. "Aahhh...Yes, Master..."

Kurt smiles, roughly releasing Blaine's hair. He had no idea where this dominant streak was coming from, but he could tell Blaine loved it. He moved back to Blaine's hole and sucked on his finger, sliding it over Blaine's tight entrance again.

"Gaahhh, Master..." Blaine moaned, wanting so much more.

Kurt pushed his finger into Blaine, pushing deep enough to get right by his prostate, but not quite hitting it with teasing strokes.

Blaine grips the pillow in front of him to keep from pushing back.

"Does that feel good?" Kurt asked in a sweet voice.

"So...So good, Master..." Blaine pants.

"Good...because it's all you're getting…" Kurt said, pulling his finger out and slipping under the covers. "Good night baby...I love you ..."

Blaine whines loudly, staring at Kurt with wide eyes.

Kurt turns away, back facing Blaine as he smiles to himself.

Blaine collapses on the bed, groaning. He curls up to himself at the edge of the bed.

Kurt rolls over and pulls Blaine close to him. "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing."

Kurt smiles against Blaine's back and kisses it softly. "You know I'm not that mean, right?" He chuckles.

Blaine scowls. "I didn't think you were," He says, giving a tiny laugh.

Kurt smiles, reaching around and trailing hand down Blaine's chest to wrap around his cock.

"Uungghh!" Blaine's head flies back, pressing his back onto Kurt's chest.

"I'm not mean.." Kurt says smiling as he slowly starts to pump his husband's throbbing erection.

Blaine moans quietly. "You...You're good...at...pretending..."

Kurt chuckles lightly before tightening his grip slightly and turning his wrist every now and then, using Blaine's pre cum as lube.

Blaine moves his body closer to his husband. "Kuuurttt..."

Kurt loves watching Blaine fall apart like this. "God...you're so sexy Blaine.." Kurt sighed, pumping faster.

Blaine thrusts into Kurt's hand. "God, baby...Please..." Blaine whispers.

"Please what?" Kurt asks, licking the shell of Blaine's ear.

"I...I don't...know...Just...Fuck!" Blaine moans. "I...just...need you...baby..."

Kurt just smiles, pulling Blaine closer with his free hand and pumping his cock quickly.

"Kurt, baby! Gahh!" Blaine's moan turn into light screams.

"You gonna cum for me baby?" Kurt whispers in Blaine's ear.

Blaine whines. "Fuck! Yes...Kuurrrttt..."

Kurt tightens his grip on his husband's dick, pumping with just the amount of pressure he knew he liked and quickening his strokes and Blaine bucked his hips.

He can feel that familiar tightening pooling in the pit of his stomach. Blaine moans Kurt's name over and over as he cums hard.

Kurt strokes Blaine as he cums, kissing his neck and ear softly.

Blaine tries to slow his breathing as his body goes limp, pressing back against Kurt.

Kurt kisses Blaine's jaw. "I love you baby.." He whispered.

"I...I love you too, Kurt.." Blaine says. He rolls over, cuddling close. "You...Do you w-want me to?" Blaine asks.

"Please.." He gasps, rolling his hips slightly.

Blaine trails his fingertips down Kurt's sides, tracing a little pattern on his lips. He slides down and grips his husband's throbbing cock. "God, Kurt...I love you so much..."

"God..I love you too baby..so much.." Kurt breathes out.

Blaine slowly strokes Kurt. He moves in to kiss his neck. "You're so beautiful, babe," he whispers in his husband's ear.

Kurt pants against Blaine. God his hand felt so amazing on his cock.

Blaine quickens his strokes. He sucks the lobe of Kurt's ear between his lips. "Tell me when you're close, baby.."

"Okay...okay.." Kurt moans, thrusting up into Blaine's hand. "You're so good baby…so., so amazing...fuck."

Blaine loved the sounds Kurt made. He was sure he would never get tired of this. "You're so hot, baby!"

Kurt moans as Blaine's hand quickens. "Blaine...I…God I'm close baby.."

Blaine smiles, lifting to his knees while still pumping Kurt. He kisses his husband's thighs before quickly slipping his mouth over the length of Kurt's member.

"God Blaine!" Kurt moans loudly immediately cumming in his husband's mouth as soon as he felt that wet heat around him.

Blaine swallows Kurt eagerly, not letting one drop get away. When he's sure he's gotten all of it, Blaine slips back up to Kurt, pulling him into his arms.

"God baby.." Kurt pants, trying to catch his breath.

"You're so sexy, Kurt," Blaine whispers as he kisses his forehead.

Kurt tries to catch his breath and nuzzles into the crook of Blaine's neck and shoulder. "I love you.."

"I love you too, baby," Blaine whispers, sleep washing over the both of them.


	30. Chapter 30

After Gabrielle's birthday, Easter was upon them and they flew to Lima for a couple of Days, Finn spending much more time with Gabby than Kurt would have liked but his whole family fell in love with her. On Easter Sunday they met up with Blaine's parents (After his parents went to church) and the Andersons met Gabby. AS soon as Blaine's father saw her they could tell he had fallen in love with her. She spent most of the day on his lap and playing with her grandfather, both sides of the family musing about how much she looked like them. They flew Back to New York on Monday and life ran as usual until it was the day that Kurt left for Milan with Rhonda.

Blaine sits cross-legged on the bed, Gabrielle in his lap as he watches Kurt pack the last of his things. "We're going to miss you, Kurt.." He whispers.

Kurt stops packing and looks at his little family. "I'm going to miss you guys too…But it's only for a week and a half, and I'll call every night to talk to you and Gabby.. I'm not sure how the time zones work up there but.. I'll let you know when you should expect my calls." Kurt said before continuing to pack.

"Is your iPod charged?" Blaine asked. He knew how Kurt got on planes. He hated that Kurt had to go alone.

"It is.." Kurt said, pointing to his carry on. "Ugh I'm so nervous…Rhonda's gonna meet me at the airport in Italy.." He said, his voice shaking.

"I wish I could go with you. At least on the plane..."

"I know..Me too..But...I think I'll be okay.." He sighed, pushing down on his suitcase and struggling to zip it up.

Blaine sets a sleepy Gabby on the bed and gets up to help his husband. Once the bag is zipped, he pulls Kurt close. "Call me as soon as you land."

"I promise.." Kurt says, clutching to Blaine, trying not to cry.

"You ready to go?" Blaine asks hesitantly.

Kurt sits there a moment, holding Blaine close. "Yeah.." He finally said, releasing his husband and lugging his suitcase off of the bed along with his carry-on.

"You want to hold Gabby? I'll take your bags." Blaine says softly.

"If you don't mind.." Kurt says quietly.

"I don't mind at all." Blaine grabs Kurt's bags while Kurt reaches down to get their daughter.

Kurt picks Gabrielle up and kisses her head softly. "Daddy's gonna miss you.." Kurt whispered into his daughter's hair as they left the apartment.

They get into Blaine's car and get ready to go. Kurt holds Gabby against his chest in the front seat. Blaine looks over at his family before starting the car.

Kurt was going to miss them so much, but he was going to Milan! The fashion capital of the world! He would get the chance to meet some of the biggest names in fashion. But it still hurt like hell to be leaving his family.

They drive in a comfortable silence. When they get to the airport, Blaine grabs Kurt's suitcase out of the back and they walk through the doors. Blaine waits for Kurt to check his luggage and get his boarding pass. Kurt walks back over to them. Blaine promised himself he wouldn't cry, but the damn tears stung in his eyes.

They walk over by the security gate and Kurt kisses Gabrielle's head and cheeks and nose before giving her one final kiss. "Daddy's gonna miss you baby girl.." He said softly. Kurt looks at Blaine before wrapping his hands around his husband's neck, kissing him deeply.

Blaine kisses Kurt back, not wanting to let go. Kurt unwillingly pulls away and the tears pour from Blaine's eyes.

"I love you.." Kurt says, planting small kisses on Blaine's lips. "I love you..I'll miss you so much..I love you." He said as the tears spilled down his cheeks as well.

"I love you too, Kurt. So much, baby. I miss you already..." Blaine says through the tears. "Don't hesitate to call if you need anything..."

"I won't..I promise..." Kurt didn't want to go but he knew he had to.. He gave Blaine one deep, passionate final kiss before they exchanged 'I love you's' once more. He grabbed Blaine's hand and let it slip out of his as he walked away to go through the security gate.

Blaine stands motionless, watching Kurt until he's gone. 'It's only a week and a half.' He reminds himself. He turns around and walks back to the car, clutching Gabrielle close.

Kurt goes through security silently. He should be exited but he and Blaine have never been separated this long. Even when he was working long crazy times, he was still coming home to sleep with his husband. This was different. Blaine was going to be hundreds of miles away.

Blaine walks to the car with Gabby. Before they get to the car Gabrielle puts her hand on Blaine's cheek and gives him a kiss. He starts to tear up. "I love you, baby girl. You're right...He'll be back soon..."

It was the longest flight of Kurt's life, even with Blaine's voice gently humming through his ear buds, at least until his iPod died. He reached Italy at about 3:00 pm, in Italian time; landing was hell because he was scared out of his mind with no one there to comfort him but an obese sleeping man with Cheetos powder smeared on his face. He got off of the plane, shaken and looking for Rhonda.

Blaine had taken the day off, knowing he'd be emotional. He takes Gabby home and they curl up in the bed. When they wake up, Blaine lets Gabrielle help him make breakfast. Blaine changes into sweats and a t-shirt. They lie on the couch watching Disney movies and waiting for Kurt to call.

Kurt finds Rhonda and they go to their hotel. The Four Seasons! God, it was beautiful! Kurt finds out that Rhonda booked him his own room for her own "personal space reasons", but they were right across the hall from each other in case she needed him. He was busy on his Blackberry and PDA when he slipped into the room, almost forgetting to look up and see how beautiful it was. He collapsed on the amazing bed, casting his electronics to a chair and pulling out his personal cellphone, quickly dialing Blaine's number.

They're lying on the couch when Blaine's phone rings. He jumps up when he sees that it's Kurt. "Hey, baby! How are you? Are you okay? How was the flight? What's it like there? We miss you!" He says in a rush.

Kurt smiles, rolling over on his back and staring at the ceiling. "Um...I'm tired, but I am okay, the flight was fine until my iPod died, it's beautiful, and I miss you guys too!" He said smiling.

"I'm glad you're okay and safe. Gabby did the sweetest thing as we walked to the car. She saw my tears, put her little hands on my face and kissed me. She just looked at me in a way that said 'he'll be back soon'..." Blaine says, smiling at the memory.

Kurt smiled, tearing up at Blaine's words. "She's right...I'll be home before you know it baby..." Kurt said softly into the phone.

"I know. I can't wait. The apartment is so empty without you. But I can't wait to hear all about Italy!" Blaine said, getting excited at the end.

"God, Blaine I wish you could see it, it's absolutely fabulous here.." He said, standing and walking around the room aimlessly.

"Me too. Maybe you can take me someday..." Blaine says smiling.

"I would love to.." He says smiling. "Guess who I'm arranging a meeting with for Rhonda tomorrow..." He said, trying to contain his excitement.

"Who?"

"Giorgio Armani!" He squealed, "And she said I could come as long as I promised not to maul him or anything." He giggled.

"Oh my God!" Blaine almost yells. "I guess you better behave yourself," he says laughing.

"Ugh! I know, but I think I might die before I even see him." Kurt laughed.

"You'll do great, baby," Blaine assures him.

They talk for a few more hours before they got to the. "No you hang up." Stage, in which Blaine actually accidentally hang up but rapidly called back. Several 'I love you's' were exchanged before they finally got off of the phone. Kurt feeling alone in the large hotel room and in the big empty bed.

Blaine sinks back into the couch, holding Gabrielle close. This week was going to be hard. But at least he wasn't completely alone.

Kurt Anderson's time in Milan was an adventure, most of the time his eyes were glued to his iPod as he trailed behind Rhonda, reminding her where to go and when. Who would be there and what not to talk about with whom. They actually grew closer over the trip and they both grew a mutual respecting friendship. Kurt's stern stubbornness to make sure she did everything exactly as planned, only increased her respect for him with every snarky remark. Finally the last night of the trip was upon them and he and Rhonda sipped wine at a little outdoor cafe. It was seven at night which meant it was about noon for Blaine. And he decided he should call but before he could, Rhonda snatched his phone out of his hands.  
"Rhonda!" Kurt scolded.

"Yes?" She asks, smirking at him.

"I have to call Blaine!" He said, trying to grab his phone from her hands.

"Kurt. It's one night. You will be home tomorrow night. I'm taking your phone and you are going to enjoy your last night here." She says, setting his phone in her purse. "He will be okay for one night."

Kurt kneaded his eyebrows as Rhonda slipped his phone into her bag. "But.."

"No buts. Now drink up! We have plans tonight." She says, winking at Kurt.

Kurt rolls his eyes, "Okay, but if I get in trouble for this I'm blaming you.." He said, eying her before finishing his glass of wine.

"Fine with me," She says, smiling.

They finish their wine before Rhonda has their driver lead them to a club, they step out and Kurt looks at his boss. "No, no, no...Rhonda...I can't drink.." He said, holding his hands out in front of him.

"Kurt, it's your last night. We aren't working. We leave tomorrow. You're drinking with me!" Rhonda says, pulling him into the club.

Kurt knows he shouldn't but he ends up drinking with Rhonda, all these weird Italian drinks, and some from the night of his birthday. He's pretty much trashed a couple hours later when a tall, tan, very good looking Italian guy comes up dancing behind him.

"Ciao bellissimo!" the tall guy says in Kurt's ear as he grinds behind him.

Kurt looks back at the taller guy. "I'm sorry...I...I can't remember any Italian right now for the life of me.." Kurt slurs.

He smiles down at Kurt. "I said hello gorgeous!"

"Oh!" Kurt says in a snorting laugh. "Hi!"

"What? You don't believe me?" He says in a super sexy accent. "You are! What's your name?"

"Kurt!" He calls over the music, turning to face him. "And you are?" He asks, wrapping his arms around the taller man's shoulders. Blaine wouldn't mind him dancing with one guy would he?

He smiles down at Kurt. "I'm Aemiliano. It's very nice to meet you, Kurt. What are you doing here in Italy?"

Kurt smiles up at him. "Work...it's my last night here with my…Rhonda...my boss I mean." He laughs.

"You know, I can show you a good time for your last night. If you'd like, I mean. Trust me, you won't regret it." He says, dancing closer to Kurt.

Kurt raises his eyebrows. "I'm married." He said, clumsily holding up his hand and pointing to his ring.

"I meant showing you around? Letting you see the best of the city? But if you don't want to, that's fine." he says, starting to turn away. He knew this would make Kurt feel guilty and pull him back in.

And he did, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling him back. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't know that's what…you meant.. I'm sorry I just...I don't know..." he said, laughing at the end of his sentence.

Aemiliano gently put his hands on Kurt's hips. "It's okay. I understand. You don't want to hurt your husband. I just thought since you're leaving you might want to get one last experience..."

Kurt smiled; he didn't really get that much of a chance to look around the city when he was with Rhonda. "Okay.." He said.

Ameiliano takes Kurt to the bar and buys him a drink. They leave the club and hop on his moped. He takes Kurt to all of his favorite places to be at night. They arrive at a beach and walk onto the sand. It's so peaceful. Ameiliano is sure he can make Kurt forget all about his little husband back home.

Kurt stumbles a bit it the sand, clutching onto Aemiliano, to keep his balance. "This is sooooo...pretttyy..." he sighs.

"You should've seen it during the day. The water is a beautiful deep blue, like your eyes." he says, holding Kurt up by his waist.

"You're sweet." Kurt says smiling drunkenly.

Aemiliano finds a spot for them to sit. He pats the space next to him, motioning for Kurt to join him.

Kurt sits down next to him. It's peaceful out here, even though he's pretty positive he won't remember any of this tomorrow, it was still nice.

"Have you enjoyed your stay here?" Aemiliano asks, trying to sound more like a friend.

"I have...it was sooo amazing." Kurt drawled. "Even though it was mostly work." He sighed, his head felt so heavy. He laid it on Aemiliano's shoulder.

Ameiliano wraps his arm around Kurt. "I'm glad you had a good time. You should come back. I could show you around more."

"Blaine wants to come too...He said he wanted to come with me next time." Kurt said, happily.

Blaine. Who has a name like that? "What's he like? He's got to be something to get your attention." Aemiliano says, winking.

Kurt giggles, "He's so amazing...he's so loving and just...great...he's funny and he can sing and he's great with kids.." Kurt slurs smiling.

"He sounds great..." Fuck. So they have a kid? Or he's just good with them in general. "There's one more place I want to show you..."

"Where?" Kurt asks, tilting his head up to look at the tanned man.

"It's a surprise. But it is amazing!" Aemiliano says, standing up and taking Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiles and stands up, stumbling a bit and following Aemiliano.

He gets a firm grip around Kurt's waist as they walk back to his moped. Kurt hops on the back, hugging Aemiliano tightly. They drive for a few blocks and pull up to a beautiful condo.

"Oh wow.." Kurt marvels, staring up at the beautiful building as. Aemiliano helped him off of the moped.

"Just wait..." Aemiliano says, leading Kurt into the building. They get in the elevator and ride to the very top floor. His floor. The elevator opens. "What do you think?"

Kurt looks around the beautiful building. "Oh god it's gorgeous..." He slurs as Aemiliano leads him into the main room, keeping a firm grip on Kurt's waist as he slightly stumbles.

"Can I get you a drink?" He asks evenly.

Kurt nods smiling at Ameiliano as he sits down on the sofa, "Oh my god...this sofa.." He breathes out, sinking into it. It was so soft.

He smiles to himself. He makes Kurt and drink and sits next to him. "Red Bull Vodka? You look like someone who would enjoy those.."

"Oh my god yes! Thank yooou.." Kurt says smiling and taking the drink, he drinks it quickly. Whoa, there was a lot more vodka in here than back in the states. He shivers a bit, smiling at the burn.

"I have plenty. Make yourself at home," Aemiliano says, smiling widely.

Kurt smiles at him. He was so nice. They sit on the couch, talking for a bit and Aemiliano makes him a drink every time his glass is empty. Kurt can't even see straight any more. He laughs hysterically at a joke that Aemiliano makes. "You're so funny.." Kurt says smiling, swaying in his seat.

Aemiliano laughs. "Well there's only a few more hours of your last night here. Is there anything you'd like to do?" he saying, inching closer.

"It is my last night! Oh my God, Rhonda's probably freaking out. She has my phone!" He explained, looking at the Italian man.

"Shhh..." Ameiliano says. "Call her from my phone. Tell her I'll take you to the airport tomorrow. It's no trouble at all."

"Oh my God, you are so sweet." Kurt says smiling. "She's problee asleep now...though." Kurt drawls.

Aemiliano stares down at Kurt's beautiful drunken lips. "I really don't mind. And I'd rather you not be alone when you've had this much to drink. You haven't been here long enough to know your way around. You can take my bed. I... I'll sleep on the couch..."

"No! Nonono...You can come in the bed with me! Oh God. I would feeeel soooo bad if I knew you were just out on here..." Kurt said. Aemiliano had been so kind to him all evening, he couldn't make him sleep all alone on the couch.

"Are-Are you sure? I don't want you to be uncomfortable..." Ameiliano asks, looking away to hide his grin.

"No, because you.." he said, pointing at Aemiliano. "Are. So. Nice.." He giggled.

"You're sweet," Aemiliano says, taking Kurt's hand. He gives a convincible fake yawn. "I think I'm going to lay down now. You can wait up if you're not ready.."

"No...I think I need to lie down...tooo." Kurt said, standing. He swayed as he felt the blood rush to his head.

Ameiliano grabs a hold of Kurt and leads him to his bedroom. He slowly starts to take off his clothes and climbs into bed. "This doesn't freak you out does it?" He asks, pointing to his naked body and the way the light from the moon cast shadows over his perfectly defined muscles.

"No! Of course not, you have been , all night Aemilianooo.." Kurt sighed, removing his jacket and shoes before lying down under the thick blankets in the dark room, too lazy to take off any more of his clothes.

"It's my pleasure..." he says, sliding closer to Kurt.

"Mmm..you're so warm.." Kurt sighs as Ameiliano wraps his arms around him.

"Are you cold?" His voice filled with fake concern. "I can get you another blanket..."

"No...you can just stay there…you're like…a blanket." Kurt giggles drunkenly.

Ameiliano presses his body to Kurt's. "Is this better?"

"Mhmm.." Kurt sighs, closing his eyes.

He rests his head against Kurt's neck, giving him a slight kiss.

Kurt gasps..."A-Aemiliano..."

"Yes, Kurt?" He whispers hotly.

"I...I.." Kurt couldn't think, between the alcohol and the body heat the other man was giving off, his head was so fuzzy.

Ameiliano move his lips to Kurt's ear. "You are so beautiful, Kurt.."

Kurt gasps, clutching to the Italian man's arm. No, no…this was wrong...he knew it was, but his body wouldn't listen to him.

Ameiliano sucks Kurt's lobe into his mouth as he lightly nibbles.

Kurt lets out a light moan. God, why couldn't he move? He wasn't being held down, he just couldn't. His body was responding in the exact opposite way he wanted it to. He pulled Aemiliano closer.

Aemiliano pulls Kurt around, his face an inch from Kurt's lips, his breath lingering between the two of them. Aemiliano stares at Kurt with lust-blown eyes.

Kurt pants staring at him, he was so confused, why did he feel this way?

Aemiliano moves a tiny bit forward. He wanted Kurt to move in. To give him the okay. He trails his fingertips over Kurt's sides.

Kurt slowly slid forward connecting their lips, moaning lightly.

Aemiliano wraps his naked body around Kurt, pulling him closer as she sighs into the kiss.

Kurt moans as he feels Aemiliano pull him closer. His body was completely ignoring his head and every nerve in his brain was screaming for him to stop.

Aemiliano slides his hands down, slipping under the hem of Kurt's shirt.

Kurt whine's against Aemiliano's lips, they tasted so different than what he was used to. He felt his tongue slide over his lips and Kurt opened his mouth, allowing him entry.

Aemiliano slips his tongue into Kurt's mouth. God, he was so delicious! He grabs Kurt's hands, setting the on his own ass.

Kurt squeezes hard, pulling the man close and feeling his hard cock against his thigh. God, this was wrong. He knew it was wrong but why couldn't he stop himself?

Aemiliano moans against Kurt's lips. "Fuuuuck..."

Kurt gasps at the unfamiliar sound as Aemiliano slips off his shirt and begins to unbutton his pants.

Aemiliano slips Kurt's pants off, then his briefs. He stares down at Kurt. "Merda, Kurt!" he moans.(Merda is 'Shit' in Italian.)

Kurt moans at the words as Aemiliano admires his cock.

"Sei molto bello!" He exclaims. He leans down to kiss Kurt's slender stomach.

("You are very handsome!")

Kurt whines, God, that was sexy. Wait, NO! No, it wasn't.

Ameiliano kisses back up to Kurt's lips. His accent gets thicker as his voice deepens. "What do you want, Kurt?"

"No…don't...don't make me ask please...please...just...just do it…" Kurt gasped. He wouldn't be able to live with himself if he asked to be fucked by someone who wasn't Blaine.

He kisses his way back down Kurt's stomach, the moonlight glistening on his pale skin. Aemiliano kisses further down until he reaches Kurt's thighs

Kurt whines, his hips arching up as he felt the Italian's lips on his thighs.

Aemiliano spreads Kurt's legs wide, slipping his tongue over his wanton hole.

"Oh God! Kurt moans, lifting his hips up and giving Aemiliano better access.

"Ah si! Oh dio mia!" He moans against Kurt, slipping his tongue in deep.

("Oh yeah! Oh my god!")

Kurt practically screams as he feels Aemiliano's tounge work inside him. "Oh fuck...Oh fuck!"

Aemiliano sucks his fingers into his mouth, slicking them up. He slowly presses on into Kurt, working himself in and out before adding another.

Kurt is shaking, god it was so much, it was so new, but he couldn't stop himself, no matter how much he wanted to…

Aemiliano watches Kurt as he slides his fingers out. He grabs a little bottle of KY Intrigue from his bedside table and slicks up his throbbing cock.

Kurt watches the man above him. This was it, he could leave now...it could be over... But he didn't move.

He looks down at Kurt as he slowly presses into him. Aemiliano throws his head back as he enters the tight heat.

Kurt moans loudly at the stretch. Aemiliano was so big, God..

He slides in slowly until he's completely entered. Aemiliano gives Kurt a minute to get used to the stretch before he slowly starts to thrust in and out.

Kurt gasps loudly as he starts to thrust. "Oh God...Fuck…" Kurt moans, clawing down Aemiliano's back.

Aemiliano leans down, nipping at Kurt's collar bone as he speeds up.

Kurt pulls himself closer to the taller man as he hits that spot inside of him. "Shit!"

"Fuck, Kurt!" Aemiliano moans loudly. "You're so fucking sexy!"

Kurt screams, tightening himself around Aemiliano's cock.

"Kurt...I...I'm going...to cum..." He pants loudly, thrusting harder.

Kurt moaned. "Me…me too..." He wanted Ameiliano to pull out, but he kept hitting that spot and God, it felt too good.

Aemiliano give a few more quick thrusts, screaming as he cums deep inside of Kurt.

Kurt screamed as he felt Aemiliano fill him, quickly cumming afterwards, his head swimming in alcohol and heat, and post orgasm haze as he clutched to the other man, panting heavily.

Aemiliano carefully pulls out and lays next to Kurt, panting loudly. "Fuck..."

Kurt can't speak, he immediately feels disgusting as he rolls over on his side, curling in on himself.

Aemiliano sees Kurt pull away. "Kurt..." he whispers, moving next to him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine...just…tired..." He lies.

Aemiliano kisses Kurt's neck. "Sleep tight...I'll wake you in the morning..."

Kurt cringes at the touch and curls up tighter. It takes him hours to finally fall asleep but he eventually does.

The time that Kurt's gone seems to take forever. He goes through his normal schedule. Taking Gabby to Mia, going to work, picking up his daughter, heading home, cooking and waiting for Kurt's phone call. He makes sure to call everyday like he promised. Until the day before he comes home. Blaine sits in the living room staring at his phone while Gabrielle watches cartoons. Hour by hour goes by and he doesn't hear a thing. He finally picks up his phone and dials Kurt's number. But his phone is shut off. Blaine starts to worry. Where is Kurt? Why hasn't he called? Is he okay? Did something happen? All these questions fill Blaine's mind as he sits and waits.

Kurt wakes up the next morning. He wonders where he is until all of the memories from the previous night fly back to him. He turns over and Aemiliano is still asleep as he slips out of the bed and gathers his clothes. He dresses quickly, tears falling from his eyes as he rushes out of the condo. He can't believe what he did, he hated himself. He was disgusting. He ran outside. The sun was rising and he just began walking. He didn't really have anywhere in particular to go until he reached a pay phone. He still had some European change in his bag and he dug it out, slipping it into the phone and frantically dialing Rhonda's number.

Rhonda answers her phone quickly. "Hello? Kurt? Is that you?"

"Rhonda.." Kurt whimpers before he starts sobbing.

"Kurt?" She says frantically. "What's wrong? Where are you? I'll come get you..."

"I'm by the beach...by a building...just please...please come get me...please.." Kurt sobs, clutching the phone with both hands.

"Go to the little souvenir shop right down the road. I'll be there in a few minutes." She says, grabbing her keys.

Kurt hangs up before walking down the road, he found the little gift shop Rhonda was talking about and sat on the sidewalk outside, leaning back against the building with his face buried in his hands. "I'm so sorry Blaine...I'm so sorry.." he whispered.

Rhonda rushes down to the beach. She quickly parks her car and runs over to Kurt. "Kurt! What's wrong? What happened, honey?"

Kurt looks up at her with red eyes and stands, running to her and hugging her tightly, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Shh...It's okay, Kurt. I'm here..." She says, rubbing small circles on his back. "Come back the car and we can talk."

Kurt follows her to the car and sits in the passenger seat. He saw himself in the mirror, he looked like he's been jumped with the dark circles under his eyes, his clothes were everywhere and his hair was sticking out in every direction.

Rhonda takes Kurt's hand. "What happened?"

He looks at her, unable to even say it. He choked on his sobs for a moment before composing himself long enough to get it out. "Rhonda...I...slept with someone last night.." He said softly.

Shock covers her face. "What? How?"

"I met him...in…in the club and we went back to his place...and..." He started crying again, completely ashamed of himself.

Rhonda pulls Kurt in for a hug. "It's okay, Kurt. You'll get through this. I'll help you. It's going to be alright..."

"No...No, it won't.. I'm married Rhonda. What am I going to tell Blaine?" He sobbed into her shoulder.

"Kurt...You have to tell him. And I'm going to be brutally honest with you. It's going to hurt him. But he loves you. I've never seen a love like what the two of you have. He's going to get upset. But he'll still be there," She says, trying to reassure him.

Kurt just holds her close, sobbing. "H-he's going to hate me.." Kurt gasped.

"No," She says quietly. "He will hate what you did. But he will not hate you. You're his life, Kurt."

Kurt clutches her closer, crying harder.

"I know it hurts. But you will get through this. But you have to tell him. I think you should call him and let him know. Before you leave here. Give him time to himself. Let him calm down before you get there." She says softly.

He looks up at her, his sobs slowing. "I can't tell him Rhonda, it will kill me…But I can't lie to him either.."

"You know it will be worse if you don't tell him. You will start getting paranoid. Then eventually he will find out and it will be so much worse for not telling him."

"I know.." he said, sitting back in his seat and staring out of the windshield. "I have to tell him..."

"I'm so sorry, Kurt. I should've listened to you last night.." She says, looking at the pain in his face.

"I don't blame you..." Kurt said softly. "Everything that happened was by my choice...it was my fault.."

Rhonda smiles weakly, squeezing Kurt's hand. "Let's go back to the hotel. I'll help you pack while you call Blaine. Then we'll fly home. I will be there for you no matter what happens, Kurt. I promise."

Kurt looks at Rhonda and smiles at her slightly. "Thank you..." He whispered.

"No problem, Kurt. I mean, I know I'm your boss and all. But in all honesty, you're the only one I actually like." She gives a little laugh. "You can always come to me."

Kurt gives a small chuckle and grabs her hand, lacing their fingers together.

She continues to hold his hand as she drives them back to their hotel. They take the elevator and walk into Kurt's room. "Do you want me to leave while you talk to him?"

"If you don't mind.." he said, nervously turning the phone in his hands. It had to be about three or four in the morning for Blaine but he had to call him now.

"I'll be in my room if you need me," She says, turning to walk out.

Kurt sits on the edge of his bed and stares at the phone. He goes to Blaine's number and stares at it a moment before clicking it and raising the phone to his ear. He ran a hand through his hair and took a shaky breath as he heard the drone of the ringing.

Blaine is still sitting on the couch waiting. Finally his phone rings. He sees Kurt's picture pop up on the screen. Blaine quickly answers. "Kurt? Where have you been? Are you okay? Why didn't you call?"

"Hey.." Is all he can say as he tries not to break down.

"Kurt...What's wrong? I've been worried sick..."

"I know...Rhonda had my phone.." Kurt said softly. "I'm sorry.."

"You're okay though, right? I was so scared something had happened to you.." Blaine asks.

"I'm fine.." Kurt said shakily. He didn't know how to tell him.

Blaine sighs. "Kurt...What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything. I won't get all mad and start yelling. Do you have to stay longer or something?"

"No…I'm still gonna be home with you today...I just...I have to tell you something.." Kurt said whispering at the end and trying not to cry.

"Tell me, Kurt...You're starting to scare me..."

"Blaine...I..." He felt a lump form in his throat. "I had...sex...with someone last night.."

Blaine swallows loudly. "What?" He whispers.

"I'm so...so sorry.." Kurt gasps, starting to cry.

Blaine falls limp against the couch. He feels as if his bones have left his body. His heart broke. He couldn't speak.

"Blaine?..."

"I...I'm...here..." His voice is barely a whisper.

"I'm so sorry..." Kurt says, his voice shaking.

Blaine is quiet for a moment. "I...I don't know what to say..."

Kurt just puts his hand over his mouth and sobs quietly.

The longer Blaine keeps quiet, the more rage flows through him. He stands up, walking to the kitchen to get some water. He holds the glass in his hand, staring at it. He's so furious, he doesn't remember how or why, but the next thing he knows is there's a loud crash and glass everywhere.

Kurt flinches at the smash. "Blaine?" He whimpers.

"What?" he whispers harshly.

Kurt doesn't say anything; Blaine's never talked to him like that before.

"Our daughter is awake. I have to go." Blaine says, hanging up.

Kurt just sits there in shock, holding the phone to his ear. He had never heard Blaine that angry. He set the phone down and sobbed into his hands.

Blaine shakes with anger. He sets his phone back on the charger in the living room. He starts walking to Gabby's room. When he gets to the beginning of the hall Blaine punches the wall, making it shake. He hears the noise and realizes it probably scared his daughter. He picks her up and holds her to his chest. "Gabby, I'm so sorry, baby. I didn't mean to scare you, he whispers, stroking her untamed curls. Blaine leans against the wall and slowly falls to the ground and letting the tears fall. He couldn't believe it. He felt like someone had taken a hammer to his heart and shattered it. Gabrielle looks up at him. "Daddy?" She asks, frowning. Blaine quickly wipes his tears. "It's okay baby girl. You want to go see Kelsey?"

Gabby just wrapped her arms around Blaine's neck and nods softly.

Blaine stands up and packs a bag for the two of them. He packs clothes for a couple days and some toys for Gabby. He grabs his keys and leaves the hole in the wall and the glass on the kitchen floor. He couldn't be here. He had to leave and think.

Kurt looks up as he hears a gentle knock on the door. "Come in..." he says softly. Rhonda enters the room and he looks down ashamedly.

"How'd it go?" she asks quietly.

Kurt shakes his head. "He said he didn't know what to say, then he broke something made of glass, snapped at me and told me Gabby was awake and then...hung up.." he whispered.

Oh my...Kurt..." Rhonda walks over to him and sits. "I'm so sorry."

"I just want to talk to him.." Kurt said softly as tears fell down his cheeks.

"I know, Kurt. Just give him time. You'll see him tonight.."

"We...we should go.." Kurt said standing and grabbing his suitcase, throwing the last few things and throwing them inside.

Rhonda gives him a small smile as she grabs her things. They head to the airport and get ready to go home.

Blaine took Gabby to get something to eat and called Wes. "Hey...Can...Can Gabby and I stay with you for a couple days?"

Wes yawned and looked at the clock. It was four in the morning. "Of course Blaine...are you ok?"

"No...I...I'll explain when we get there..." Blaine says quietly. "Thank you."

"No problem.." Wes says before hanging up.

Blaine drives to Wes's. Wes opens the door, groggily. "I'm sorry. I just...I don't know where to go."

"You know you can always come here.." Wes said, pulling Blaine into a hug and helping him carry his bag into the house.

Blaine follows Wes into the kitchen as he makes coffee. Blaine sits down at the table and sets his head in his hands.

"So what happened?" Wes asked as Gabby slept soundly on the couch.

"Kurt comes home tonight. Well. He called me this morning to tell me he fucked some guy last night." Blaine explained.

Wes just looked at Blaine. "W-what? Are you serious?"

Blaine sighed. "That's what he told me. I was worried because he didn't call last night. But I didn't think, not even for a second, that he was with another guy." Blaine shook his head. "Is there something wrong with me, Wes?"

"No Blaine, of course there's nothing wrong with you.." he said. "That doesn't sound like Kurt.."

"You haven't seen him drunk..." Blaine whispered.

"He told you he was drunk?" Wes asked going to pour the coffee.

"No. I'm assuming. Remember when we asked you to watch Gabrielle when I took him out for his birthday? Well, he got unbelievably drunk. I went to the bathroom and when I came out, some guy was doing body shots off of him. He had this disgusting bruise the next day. He doesn't think when he drinks. So I'm assuming that's what happened." Blaine explained.

"Are you still mad even if he didn't know what he was doing?" Wes said, handing Blaine his coffee. "Well of course you're going to be mad...but...you know what I mean."

"Mad? No. Upset? Yes. Hurt? Majorly. He knows how he gets. He felt like shit the morning after his birthday and that was just a body shot. Why the fuck would he let himself do this? Go this far? I couldn't even talk to him. I had a glass in my hand and i threw it against the kitchen wall. I punched a hole in the wall in the living room. I packed a bag and called you. I just...I don't understand. If he doesn't want to be with me, all he had to do was tell me."

"If he didn't want to be with you he wouldn't have told you Blaine." Wes said, sipping his coffee.

"Why would he do this? I love him so much. I do every little thing I can for him. I couldn't ever do this. I would never hurt him like this." Blaine says, his voice breaking.

Wes scoots closer to Blaine and rubs small circles on Blaine's back. "It's gonna be okay Blaine.."

"What do I do? I can't even think..." Blaine says, tears spilling from his eyes.

"Just give yourself some time and then talk to him about it.." Wes said.

"He doesn't even know I'm not home. I just...I'm not ready to see him. I mean, I know I want to try to work it out. I don't want to just leave. He at least told me. I can give him that. On the phone, he sounded so heartbroken at himself. God. And he's on a plane right now. I can't imagine what he's going through. And even though this tears me apart, all I want to do is curl up and let him hold me. I'm so torn, Wes..."

"I know Blaine...but then you can't give in so easily…If you do, he might be able to think he can get away with it again...Don't take what I'm saying the wrong way Blaine." Wes said.

"I know. But when I see him hurting, all I want to do is give in to make him feel better. But this time, I just can't..."

"You'll get through this Blaine...No matter what happens.." Wes said soothingly.

Blaine turns and hugs Wes. "Thank you so much."

"You're my best friend man...I'll always be here for you."

Blaine smiles. "Can...Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah.." Wes said.

"Should I go back? Or wait? I just need an opinion. I mean what he did was wrong. But i feel horrible keeping Gabby from him..."

"If I were you I would wait." Wes says, sipping his coffee.

Blaine sighs in relief. "Would you mind picking him up for me?"

"Do you want me to take him to the apartment or bring him here?" Wes asked.

"Apartment, please. I really don't want to bring all that here." Blaine says.

"Alright..I really hope things do work out though.." Wes said.

"Thanks...I'm sure it will be fine. I just don't want him to see me how I was before I got here.."

"You should get some rest.." Wes said, looking at his best friend concernedly.

"I haven't slept at all. Thanks again," Blaine says, giving a small smile.

"No problem...Try and get some sleep." he says patting Blaine's back before walking back to his and Mia's bedroom.

Blaine carefully picks Gabby up. She stirs a little as he lays down, setting her on his chest.

Gabby's eyes blink open before she looks up at her father. "Daddy?" She says, barely a whisper.

"Hey baby. It's okay," he says softly, stroking her beautiful curls.

She settles back down on Blaine's chest before falling back sleep.

Blaine waits for her breathing to even out before falling asleep.

Kurt steps off of the plane in New York at about 12:30 pm. He looked around the terminal hopefully to see Blaine, but then wondered why. He went to the baggage claim and got his luggage silently before stepping out and seeing Wes parked outside, leaning against the car. "Wes?" Kurt asked walking up to him, "What are you doing here? Is Blaine with you?" He asked.

"Hey, Kurt. He isn't here. I'm sorry. He asked me to pick you up.." Wes says, giving Kurt a hug.

Kurt hugs him back and grabs his bags; Wes helps put them in the trunk. "Thank you for coming.." He says softly as they get in the car.

"It's no problem. Umm...I don't know if he wants me to do this...But I think I should warn you..."

"Warn me?" Kurt asks, looking over at Wes as he put on his seat belt.

"Umm...There's a shattered glass in the kitchen...and he umm...punched a hole in the wall..." Wes says, looking back at Kurt.

Kurt just gasps and turns to stare at the dashboard. "So I'm guessing he told you what happened?"

"Yes.." Wes whispered.

"Okay.." He sighed. "I guess I'll just have to clean it up when I get there.." He said as if he hadn't asked the question.

"Kurt?" Wes said, looking at him. "I have no reason to tell you this after what you've done. But I'm going to. He and Gabrielle are at my house. He needs time to think. He isn't leaving you. So, just give him some time.."

Kurt just continues staring at the dashboard, wincing as Wes says 'after what you've done'. "Thank you...I'll be sure to do that.."

Wes notices Kurt's expression. "I'm not judging you. I wasn't there. I don't know what happened. I just really want the two of you to work this out."

"Me too.." he whispers.

The rest of the drive was silent. Wes pulls into the parking lot. "You need help with your bags?"

"No I've got it…Thanks though.." Kurt says getting out of the car and grabbing his bags out of the back. "Thanks again Wes.." He said through the window.

"Anytime, Kurt." Wes said, smiling a little. "Hey Kurt? Did you want me to tell him anything?"

"Just that I love him.." Kurt said quietly.

"I'll tell him," Wes says, nodding to Kurt.

"Bye Wes.." Kurt said before walking inside and going up the elevator. When he got inside, the first thing he saw was the broken glass on the kitchen floor. He started walking to the room and saw a fist sized hole in the hallway wall. He averted his gaze and quickly walked to the room setting his bag down and looking at the bed, it was unmade and Kurt wondered if Blaine tried to sleep after what Kurt told him.. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a broom and a dust pan. He set the dust pan down, heaving a large sigh before getting to work.

A few hours later, Blaine wakes up to Gabby kissing his cheek. "Hey there, baby girl," He says, yawning.  
"Daddy!" She squealed.  
Blaine sat up, hugging her close. "I love you, Gabby." He looks up to see Kelsey walking into the room.  
"Uncle Blaine! What are you doing here?" She asked, running over to hug him.  
"Hey princess. I came to visit for a little while. You want to go play?" He asks. She agrees and they all walk back to her room to play.

Wes arrives back at the house to Mia in the kitchen cooking. "It was really good of you to take him in like that.." she said as he walks over to kiss her.  
"They'll work it out soon. I promise." Wes said softly.  
Later that night they all sat at the table for dinner. Blaine looked wrecked. Dark circles under his eyes and his hair was a mess. He just looked emotionally and physically exhausted, but he still wore a smile as he fed his daughter.

"Thanks again for picking him up, Wes..." Blaine said quietly.

"It was no problem.." Wes said smiling slightly at Blaine.

Blaine looked back at Gabby. "Did...he say anything?"

"He told me to tell you he loved you." He said, continuing to eat.

Blaine just nodded his head. "This is really good, Mia!" he said, taking another bite.

Mia looked up at him. "Oh, Thank you Blaine!" She said smiling.

"I hate to do this...But can I ask for one more favor?" Blaine asked quietly.

"Yeah, anything." Wes said smiling at his friend.

"After I put her to bed, would you mind watching her for a little bit?" He asks. "I...I think I'm...going to ask him to go to get coffee with me..."

"Of course we'll watch her.." Mia said kindly.

"Thank you," Blaine smiled at her.

"We'll always be here for you Blaine.." Mia said smiling and grabbing his hand.

Blaine gives her hand a little squeeze. "I love you guys."

"We love you too.." She said smiling.

They finish their food and Blaine helps Mia with the dishes. He pulls out his phone and sends a quick text to Kurt.  
9:00 tonight. Coffee, usual spot?

Kurt's heart flutters as he sees the text.  
"ure. See you there.  
He knew he probably shouldn't have but he added, I love you Before pressing send.

Blaine reads Kurt's text and puts his phone away. He puts Gabrielle to bed and sits next to her, sighing.

Kurt didn't expect a text back either way, so he wasn't surprised when Blaine didn't respond. But right now he still felt disgusting; he needed to take a very hot shower.

Blaine looks up at Wes. "I can't believe I'm really doing this..."

"You can change your mind.." Wes said, looking at his friend.

"I know," he sighed. "But I need some answers. In a public place so it doesn't get out of hand."

"I think that would be best.." He says, placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Thanks," Blaine says giving a small smile. "I should probably go..."

"Alright...I'm guessing you're coming back here tonight?" Wes asks.

"Yeah...If that's still alright.."

"Stay as long as you need to Blaine.." Wes said reassuringly.

"Thanks," Blaine said smiling. He grabbed his jacket and started walking towards the door. He looked horrible. But he didn't feel like pretending so he just walked out the door and to the car.

Kurt got dressed in some jeans and a t shirt he only wore when he was cleaning. He really didn't even care right now, ignoring his hair that laid flat against his forehead. He grabbed his jacket and walked out of his door to the car.

Blaine arrives first. He finds a table in a corner and orders his coffee while he waits.

Kurt arrives at the coffee shop and combed his hands through his hair, pushing it out of his face. He buys his coffee at the counter, once paying he turns the corner and sees Blaine sitting at a table alone in the corner. Kurt could feel his heartbeat in his ears as he walked over and sat in front of him. "Hey.." Kurt said softly.

"Hey," Blaine said back. "Before we even start, I have a couple of rules."

"Okay.." Kurt said sheepishly.

"There's for both of us. All questions and answers are game. No sugarcoating anything. No matter what is said, the other cannot raise their voice." Blaine states.

"Alright.." Kurt said, looking across the table at his husband.

"I...I'm sorry for the mess. I don't know...I just couldn't stop myself..."

"It's fine.." Kurt says softly, brushing his hands through his hair again. He couldn't help but notice Blaine wasn't wearing his wedding ring. He felt like he'd been punched in the chest, but he kept a straight face.

Blaine tries not to look directly at Kurt. It just hurt too much. "Was there anything you wanted to say? Before I ask my questions?"

"Just that...I...I love you...you don't have to say it back...I just want you to know that.." Kurt said, looking into Blaine's eyes even though he wasn't looking into his.

"Kurt.." Blaine sighed. "This doesn't make me not love you. I will always love you. I just...I don't understand."

Kurt just looks down. "Well neither do I."

Blaine finally looks up. "This is the only time I'm giving you the chance to be completely honest without me freaking out. Please, just tell me what happened. I think I deserve it."

"Well...it's mostly kind of fuzzy but I'll try to remember.." Kurt sighed and took a deep breath before telling Blaine about Rhonda taking his phone and them going to the club. He then recalls the highlights of the evening before finishing.  
"And when he kissed my neck that's when it all just...happened.." Kurt finished.

"So...It was full out sex?" Blaine asks, surprisingly calm.

"..Yes.." Kurt responds softly.

Blaine looks into Kurt's eyes. "Did you fuck him?"

Kurt can't look at Blaine. "No.."

Blaine closes his eyes. "Did he come inside of you?"

Kurt doesn't answer.

"Kurt. I told you I'm not going to go crazy." Blaine says, already knowing the answer.

"I know...I just...Yes...Yes, he came inside of me.." he whispered closing his eyes.

Blaine took a deep breath and let it out. He was quiet for a minute before speaking again. "Did you...like it?"

"I came if that's what you mean.." Kurt said, keeping his eyes on his coffee.

"That's not what I mean. That's a natural reaction. Did you enjoy it?" Blaine rephrases.

Kurt closes his eyes…"In a sense..." He looked into Blaine's eyes. "I knew, somewhere in my mind that I wanted to stop...but I didn't...So I would have to say yes I suppose.."

"I have one more question. But I need you to be 100% honest, Kurt..." Blaine says sternly.

"Alright.." Kurt said, folding his hands around the coffee cup.

Blaine couldn't look at Kurt for this one. "Was...Was he better?"

Kurt smiled meekly at Blaine. "No."

"What did he look like?" Blaine whispered.

"I thought you said that was your last question.."

"That one just popped in my head. You don't have to answer."

Kurt sighed." I know you want me to though...He was tall, tan, and muscular...He had black hair.." He said.

"He sounds beautiful.."

"Not really.." Kurt said. He wasn't even really Kurt's type when he thought about it.

"I'm sorry, but can I ask one more?" Blaine asks softly.

"Go ahead.." Kurt says, gesturing with his hand.

"How...What made it different?" Blaine's voice was almost lower than a whisper.

"Just...the whole fact that it was a completely...different person, and situation, and environment.." Kurt said softly, trying to help Blaine understand.

"I just don't understand. He sounds like he looks like a guy anyone would want to be with and you enjoyed it. But you said he wasn't better. You described him like some Italian God. How was it not as good?" Blaine asked, truly embarrassed but he needed to know.

"Because it's so much better when it's with someone you're in love with.." Kurt said simply.

A tear falls from Blaine's eye as he nods his head.

Kurt wants to lean over and kiss him, to hold him and tell him everything was going to be okay. But he couldn't...It would only make things worse and he could already tell this was far from over.

"What are you thinking?" Blaine asks.

"How I want everything to go back to normal right now...but I know it won't.." Kurt said, looking down.

"Do you think I'm leaving you?"

"You're not wearing your wedding ring."

Blaine looks down. He forgot about that. "My whole hand was swollen from hitting the wall and the ring made it hurt more."

Kurt just nodded, keeping his gaze on Blaine's hand. It was cut up a bit.

Blaine gives in and reaches for Kurt's hand. "I am hurt more than I can explain. I felt like maybe you did want out. But like I told you since I proposed, you're stuck with me until you tell me to leave."

Kurt's heart jumped as Blaine grabbed his hand. He smiled slightly at Blaine's words and a wave of relief flew over him. "I thought...just with...how mad you sounded over the phone.." Kurt said quietly.

"Like I said, I thought this was a way of telling me you didn't want me. It hurt. This isn't going to be easy for either of us. It's not going to automatically go back to how it was. We're going to have to work for it. I'm sorry but you're going to have to earn my trust. It will be like starting from the very beginning, except that we are already married and have a child." Blaine explains.

"I'll never not want you Blaine...And I understand completely." Kurt said. "I never wanted to hurt you.."

"I believe you. I saw your face when you found out what that bruise was after your birthday. I know you just can't really control yourself when you drink. I would at least try to limit myself if I was you though. But just...just let me come to you. Like how I'm the one that grabbed you hand. Just let me do these things. We're starting completely over. I will let you know when I'm ready for more. Just let me come to you."

"Okay.." Kurt said softly. "And I swear I'm never drinking again.."

"That sounds amazing. Now, is there anything else I need to know?" Blaine asks. "Or is there anything you want to know?"

"When are you coming home?" He asked, trying to hide the desperation in his voice.

"Well, I was going to be gone for a while. But I also wasn't planning on coming here. I will most likely be home tomorrow." He says, watching Kurt.

Kurt closed his eyes. A night without Blaine was still going to hurt..

"I know..." Blaine whispers, stroking Kurt's hands. "But I really need this..."

"Okay.." Kurt whispered., looking up into Blaine's eyes.

Blaine gives Kurt a small smile. "So...Where do we go from here?"

"That's up to you." Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Well, I'm torn...So I don't know..." Blaine says, looking down.

"Well I guess we should both just..go.." Kurt said softly.

"Oh, if that's what you want," Blaine says, his eyes moving to anywhere but Kurt's.

"That's not what I want..but I'm not trying to push you.." Kurt said softly.

"Well, what do you want?" Blaine asks.

"I really just want to kiss you.."

"Oh.." he says, pondering. He leans in and gives Kurt a very innocent kiss on the lips. "I'm sorry...I'm just not ready for real kisses..."

"It's okay.." Kurt says, squeezing Blaine's hand lightly. He was happy with what Blaine was willing to give him.

"Well...Are you hungry or anything? I'm sure you haven't eaten. I'll buy you something..." Blaine suggests.

"I actually haven't eaten in a couple of days.." Kurt admits sheepishly, just now noticing how hungry he was. Between work and everything that was happening, food was the last thing on his mind.

"Let me buy you something. It will be like...a first date..."

Kurt smiles up at Blaine.."Okay.." he says happily.

"Order whatever you want, Kurt." Blaine says, flagging down a waitress.

Kurt orders a small salad and a sandwich. He looks over to Blaine. "Do you want anything Blaine?" Kurt asks, smiling at him.

Blaine shakes his head softly. "I'm fine."

Kurt eats as he and Blaine talk about random things, smiling at each other fondly until they're the only two left in the cafe.

Blaine looks up at Kurt. "It's pretty late. I need to get back to Gabrielle..."

Kurt nods, standing. "Give her a kiss for me.." he said softly, brushing his hair out of his face.

Blaine pays for the food and coffee. He grabs Kurt's hand as they walk out. "I will. She's been asking for you. I'll have her home tomorrow."

"Alright.." Kurt says smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow then.." He said squeezing Blaine's hand.

"Let me walk you to your car.." Blaine insists.

"Always the gentleman.." Kurt says smiling and walking with him hand in hand until they reach Kurt's car.

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and hugs him. He sighs deeply before pulling away. Blaine leans in and kisses Kurt's forehead. "I love you..." He whispered.

"I love you too.." Kurt said, his heart about to beat out of his chest with how happy he was to hear those words.

Blaine smiles as he turns around and walks back to his car.

When Kurt makes it back to the apartment he changes and stares at the bed. In the end, he decides that he shouldn't sleep in that bed without Blaine, so he ends up curling up on the couch, cuddling up with Elphie under some spare sheets.

Blaine quietly walks into Wes's living room. He slips his shoes off and lies down with his sleeping daughter, falling asleep as he holds her.

The next day Kurt wakes to the sound of the door opening.

Blaine slowly walks in, trying not to wake Kurt. He puts their bags by the door and walks towards the living room.

Kurt lifts his head up from the couch as he hears footsteps. "Blaine?" He calls drowsily.

"We're home.." He says, bringing their daughter to him.

Kurt sits up, smiling happily as Blaine hands him Gabrielle. "Oh God, I missed you so much baby girl.." He says pulling her close to his chest and kissing her head.

"DADDY!" She squeals, throwing her arms around his neck.

Kurt laughs happily, pulling her closer and closing his eyes.

Blaine leans against the couch and watches his family. "She's been asking for you.."

Kurt pulls her back and looks at her." Is it true? Did you miss me?" Kurt says, kissing each of her cheeks.

"Yes!" She says through her giggles.

Kurt smiles, "When did she start saying that?" Kurt asked Blaine, hugging their daughter again.

"Right now!" Blaine says excitedly

"Oh my God! Yay! Gabby!" Kurt said, lifting Gabrielle up.

She giggles become louder and Kurt praises her. Blaine sits back and watches. He had missed this.

Kurt holds Gabby close before she pulls herself off of Kurt to go play on the carpet with her toys. Kurt pats the spot next to him on the couch, looking at Blaine.

Blaine smiles and sits next to Kurt as he watches their daughter.

"I missed you.." Kurt says, looking and smiling at his husband.

Blaine smiled back, pressing his body onto Kurt's. "I've missed you too."

Kurt cuddled up with his little family and smiled. This is how he hoped they would be forever…


	31. Chapter 31

The next couple of months were hard on Kurt, but he could tell they were harder on Blaine. They slowly eased back into their relationship, most of the way. They still weren't having sex because Blaine wasn't ready. But Kurt was just happy Blaine wasn't making him sign divorce papers. One night Kurt got off of work early and Blaine got home as he was making dinner in the kitchen, Gabby ran to her father as fast as her wobbly little legs could take her with Elphaba in hot pursuit. "Daddy!" She squealed, attaching herself to Blaine's leg.

Blaine picks her up and swings her around. "Hey baby girl!" He walks into the kitchen. "Hey, babe. What are you making?"

"Just some spaghetti." He said smiling and leaning over to kiss Blaine.

Blaine smiles. "You been home long?"

"Just about two hours, Rhonda let me off early." Kurt said looking over at Blaine."Why are you wearing a jacket Babe? Its the end of june."

Blaine freezes. "Oh...It gets...cold at work."

"Oh..okay.." Kurt says, turning back to the food to finish cooking.

"I'm gonna take a shower really quick," Blaine says, turning to their room.

"Alright hunn." Kurt says as his husband quickly walks out of the room.

After Blaine's shower, he looks at himself in the mirror. Lately he just hasn't been happy with how he looks. He shakes his head and puts on his sweat pants and a baggy shirt before walking back to his family.

Kurt looks over at Blaine as he walks back into the living room. "Hey, dinner's ready." He said, fixing Gabrielle a plate.

"Oh, thanks but I ate earlier. One of the kid's had a birthday today and brought food.."

"You sure?" Kurt asked, bring their daughter her food.

"Yeah. Thanks for cooking though!" he says, kissing kurts cheek.

"It' s no problem.." Kurt said smiling weakly. Lately Blaine always had some excuse to not eat. But Kurt knew better than to call him out on it and call him a liar about not eating earlier. And he probably was telling the truth, he was always the one preaching about 100% honesty..Right?

Blaine sits down on the couch and watches television as Kurt feeds their daughter.

"Sketti!" She says happily.

"Yes, Sketti.." Kurt says smiling. She had been talking quite a bit more recently.

Blaine looks up and smiles at their daughter. They had gotten so lucky with her.

Kurt looks over at his husband. "Blaine...are you okay? You look kind of...pale." He said standing and walking over to his husband.

"I...I'm,fine..." he says quickly

Kurt sits next to Blaine and puts a hand on his forehead. He didn't have a temperature. "Are you sure?" Kurt asks concernedly.

Blaine looks up and gives Kurt a small smile. "I just haven't been sleeping well."

"You should go lie down.." Kurt says, placing a hand on his pale cheek.

"I will...I just want to spend time with you and Gabby," Blaine says, looking at their daughter

"Baby, you look worn out...go lie down.." Kurt said finally, kissing Blaine softly and standing to go sit with Gabby again.

Blaine gave a soft sigh and went to go lie down.

After dinner Kurt gave Gabby a bath before putting her to bed. He went to get a shower himself before slipping on some boxer briefs and lying down with Blaine.

"Hey.." Blaine says, softly. He scoots back to lie against his husband

Kurt smiles. "Hey baby..how are you feeling?" Kurt asks softly.

"I don't know. I've just been exhausted lately..."

"I'm so sorry.." Kurt says, starting to wrap his arms around Blaine's waist before Blaine quickly pushed his hand away.  
"Blaine, I wasn't trying to..." Kurt said softly.

"It's not you..." Blaine whispered, holding back his tears. "I just don't want to be touched..."

"Alright..." Kurt said softly. "I..I understand."

Blaine slowly moves to the edge of the bed. "Kurt...I'm sorry..."

Kurt lies back. "It's okay..I love you.." He says, calmly. Trying not to let Blaine hear that he was crying.

"I love you too..."

The next morning they were both off from work and Kurt woke up to an empty bed. He saw that the bathroom light was on under the door and walked in to see Blaine standing in front of the mirror. Before he could see much of his husband Blaine quickly slipped his shirt back on. "Blaine..are you okay?" Kurt asks concernedly.

Blaine quickly tries to compose himself. "I'm good..." He says, turning to walk out of the bathroom

Kurt watches Blaine quickly walk out of the bathroom. He walked after him. "Blaine..I was wondering if I could take you to dinner tonight." Kurt said hopefully.

Blaine abruptly stopped. "Umm...yeah...that would be nice..."

Kurt smiled. "Okay..I was thinking we could go to La Lune again.." He said, carefully placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine turns around and hugs Kurt. He feels terrible that he's doing this to his husband. But he can't tell him. "I'd like that," he whispered.

Kurt smiled and he hugged Blaine back. "I'm sorry about last night.."

"Kurt...Please don't be...It wasn't you," Blaine says, leaving a small kiss on Kurt's shoulder.

"I just...I don't want to push you.. I can't lose you Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

"You won't. I promise." Blaine reassures him.

Kurt gives Blaine a small kiss and walks into the kitchen. "Do you want something to eat?" He called. Gabby was still asleep and they still had about an hour until she woke up.

"I'm not hungry. I'll eat when we go out." Blaine says.

"But...that's not until tonight...and you didn't eat dinner last night Blaine.." Kurt said, turning to look at his husband.

"I've been running in the mornings. It just makes me less hungry." Blaine says quickly

Kurt just turned around and started on making breakfast for Gabrielle. "Is that why you weren't in bed this morning? Were you just getting back?" He asked.

Blaine sits down and watches his husband cook. "Yeah. I was changing when you came in."

"Oh.." was all Kurt said as he made Gabrielle's breakfast. Kurt heard a faint. "Daddy!" being called from the room. "Will you go get her for me?.." Kurt asked, not turning around.

Blaine winces. He hates not telling Kurt the whole truth. But he just can't. "Yeah," He says, going to get their daughter.

Kurt places his hands on the counter and closed his eyes. Something was wrong with Blaine, something he wasn't telling him. Kurt didn't want to ask because Blaine might get defensive, or hurt. He just didn't want to push his luck when he thought things were getting better.

Blaine walks back into the kitchen holding Gabby and smiling. He was so glad to have her and with Kurt. "Hey, Kurt?"

Kurt quickly composed himself and turned around smiling. "Yes?"

Blaine's willing to pretend a little to make Kurt feel better. "I'll have a little...if there's enough.."

A small smile graced Kurt's lips. "Yeah...o-of course!" He said smiling wider.

He gives Kurt a small smile. "Thanks.."

Kurt smiles and turns around to make him and Gabby their plates. "Sorry, we've been having eggs so much. I need to go shopping.." He said as Blaine set Gabby in her highchair and sat down. He handed Blaine his plate and placed Gabby's in front of her and went back into the kitchen to clean up.

Blaine takes a bite. "It's fine with me. You want to go later?" he asks, giving Gabby some of his eggs.

Gabby looked on as her father scraped the eggs on her plate. "Yeah, I got paid yesterday.." Kurt called from the kitchen.

"Mkay, sounds good." Blaine says, continuing to feed Gabby.

Kurt finishes up cleaning and walks back into the dining room to see Blaine was done but Gabrielle had only eaten a bit. "Gabby are you done?" Kurt asked walking over to her.

She nods her head and smiles up at Kurt. "So, are we going to dinner as a family? Or just us?" Blaine asked.

Kurt takes Blaine and Gabby's plates to the kitchen. "Well I was hoping to see if we could hire a baby sitter tonight. I feel so bad always asking Wes and Mia to watch her. Mia actually gave me this girl's number, she says she's great and she watches Kelsey all the time."

"Okay. What time did you want to go?" Blaine says, picking up Gabby.

"About six or seven." Kurt said as he walked out of the kitchen to clean off Gabby's highchair. "I know you have work tomorrow."

"Yeah. You do too, right?"

"Yeah." He said smiling at his husband. "How many kids are you teaching tomorrow?"

"Six," Blaine says, looking up at Kurt.

"Are you doing a group class?" Kurt asks, walking over to sit on the couch with his family.

"No. They're back to back.."

"I'll probably make it home before you then.." Kurt says softly as Gabby climbs over Blaine to sit in between them.

"Do you mind getting Gabrielle again?" Blaine asks.

"Not at all." Kurt says. Gabrielle pulled on Blaine's sleeve, revealing a much thinner than usual shoulder.

Blaine hurriedly pulls his shirt back down, hoping Kurt didn't notice.

Kurt looked away at Elphie before Gabby pulled down Blaine's sleeve and looked back right after he pulled it back up. He bent down, pulling the dog into his lap. "Heyy.." He said scratching behind her ears.

Elphaba snuggles up to Kurt and licks his neck, wagging her tail.

Kurt giggles and kisses the side of her face before she curls up in his lap as he pet her softly. "Did you want to come with me to go shopping or did you wanna stay here? You still look pretty tired." Kurt asked, looking over at Blaine.

"I want to go," Blaine says, smiling up at Kurt.

"Alright baby." Kurt says smiling and leaning over to kiss Blaine softly.

They go shopping and spend the day together. Blaine has just gotten out of the shower and is getting dressed. Once he's fully dressed, he starts on his hair. Blaine spends almost half an hour on it before Kurt walks in to check on him.

"Blaine are you ready?" Kurt asks. "You've been in here for like thirty minutes." He says chuckling a bit.

"I can't get my hair perfect. It's being ridiculous!" Blaine says, trying to get every stray hair in place.

"Blaine." Kurt giggles grabbing his hands and holding them down by his sides softly. "You always look perfect.." he says smiling.

Blaine's eyes dart back to the mirror. 'Nowhere near perfect..' he thinks to himself.

There's a knock on the door. "That's probably Stacy.." he says looking back. "I'll let her in and tell her everything." He said walking out of the bathroom to go let the babysitter in.

Blaine steps back to the mirror, obsessing with his hair. He finally gives up and sighs. He walks into the living room and meets Stacy.

"Hello Mr. Anderson!" She says happily shaking Blaine's hand and introducing herself. She had blonde hair and blue eyes and she looked so sweet.

"God, you seem perfect already." Kurt laughed before explaining where everything was and emergency numbers were located.

They make sure she knows everything she needs to know before leaving. They walk to the car hand and hand before climbing into the car, letting Kurt drive them.

"Are you okay Blaine? You seemed really pissed off earlier in the bathroom." Kurt says, looking between Blaine and the road.

"What do you mean?" Blaine asks.

"When you were fixing your hair...you just seemed…mad."

"My hair. We're going to the place where I proposed to propose. But my stupid hair didn't want to cooperate." Blaine says simply.

"You look good to me no matter what you do to your hair baby.." Kurt says grabbing Blaine's hand.

Blaine gives a small smile. "Thanks.."

They pull up to the restaurant and walk inside arm in arm. They sit down and order their food. They sit and talk quietly, smiling at each other until the waitress brings out their food.

Blaine uses his fork to poke around his salad, occasionally taking a bite.

Kurt eats his food as he and Blaine talk, too preoccupied with the conversation to notice how little his husband had eaten.  
"Baby, you have to try this, it's so good." Kurt said smiling as he held out a piece of his steak on the end of his fork.

"Just a little piece.." Blaine says, not wanting to hurt his husband. 'I'll just run longer tomorrow,' he thinks.

"This is a little piece, here." He said smiling and moving the fork closer to Blaine.

"A little smaller?" Blaine asks.

"Blaine, it's just steak.." Kurt says softly, "Take a bite baby." He insists.

"Kurt...please?" Blaine pleads.

"Blaine...what's wrong?" Kurt says, pulling back, seeing how upset Blaine looked.

"I just wanted a smaller bite..."

Kurt sighs, sitting back and cutting half off of the already small piece and holding it out to Blaine. "There.." he says softly.

Blaine takes the steak in his mouth. God! It was delicious. He wanted more but he couldn't. He had been working too hard to break now.

Kurt watched his husband eat the steak. "Good right?" He said smiling.

Blaine smiled. "Very," he says.

They finish the rest of their meal, well Kurt does anyway, and Kurt pays the bill before they walk out hand in hand. "Thank you for letting me take you out.." Kurt says smiling.

Blaine squeezes Kurt's hand. "Thanks for asking me. I enjoyed it."

They make it home and Kurt pays Stacy before thanking her as she leaves. Kurt checked on Gabby and she was fast asleep. He walked back into the bedroom to see Blaine already dressed for bed in a baggy t shirt and sweatpants.

Blaine looks up at Kurt. "I'm sorry for my mood lately. Thanks for tonight. I really needed it."

"It's okay baby.." Kurt says unbuttoning his vest and then his shirt. "I'm just glad you enjoyed yourself."

Blaine watches Kurt. He immediately gets jealous and insecure. His husband was so beautiful...so...angelic...

Kurt slips off his pants and looks over at Blaine, noticing the look on his face. "Are you okay?" Kurt asks softly.

Blaine shakes the thoughts away. "Yeah. You're just...beautiful."

Kurt smiles endearingly and walks over to give him a soft kiss. "You're so amazing Blaine.."

He gives a short laugh under his breath. "Thanks..."

Kurt turns off the lights and lies down in the bed. "You coming baby?" He asked softly.

"Yeah.." Blaine says, crawling into bed.

Blaine sleeps on the edge of the bed again that night. Kurt falls asleep hugging his pillow, trying not to cry.

The next morning, Blaine wakes up around four. He pulls on his comfortable shoes and heads downstairs to go run. When he gets back, the clock reads 6:00. He couldn't believe he had been gone for two hours but he still felt like he needed more.

Kurt hears his husband come inside as he finishes getting ready and walks into the living room to find a sweat soaked Blaine. "Hey..how was your run?" Kurt asks.

"I want to run some more...But I have to get ready..." Blaine pants.

"Blaine, you were gone for two hours...I think you're done." Kurt said, recalling hearing Blaine leave earlier. "You need to eat and drink some water before you leave." He said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

Blaine turns to the fridge, grabbing a bottled water. He chugs it quickly. "I'll eat after I shower..."

"Okay…I have to go, Rhonda needs me early. You don't mind taking Gabby to Mia do you? I have her bag ready; I just really have to be there." He said quickly, grabbing his bag and keys before kissing Blaine.

"That's fine. I'll be home later than usual. You still picking her up?" Blaine asked before Kurt got to the door.

"Yeah baby, love you! Bye!" He calls before rushing out of the door.

Blaine goes to take a shower before Gabby wakes up. As he gets out, he looks at himself in the mirror, inspecting every little detail he didn't like. He'll just work it off later. He gets dressed and gets Gabby up to feed her before taking her to Mia. Blaine thanks her for watching their daughter then heads for work. He gets through the first three lessons alright. He's been dizzy all morning, but it's a feeling he has learned to ignore. Blaine walks in to his fourth appointment and has to stop for a minute to gain his balance. He goes to sit next to the little girl he was teaching and tells her to play a song they had been practicing before. About halfway through the song, everything gets blurry then suddenly turns black.

Kurt was up to his elbows in paper work, which he didn't usually do might he add, when his work phone started ringing.  
"Hello, Kurt Anderson for Rhonda Adams." He said in a pleasant voice.

"Mr. Anderson? Are you Blaine Anderson's husband?" A woman asked.

"Yes, is...is something wrong?" Kurt asks, his voice immediately worried as he stops what he was doing.

"I'm sorry. I can't give any details over the phone. Can you come down here?"

"Come down where?" Kurt asks, his voice getting frantic.

"He's been admitted to the emergency room at the Bellevue Hospital Center."

Kurt's hand flew over his mouth and "Oh God, yes, I'm leaving now..." He said, standing and grabbing his things before hanging up and running to Rhonda's office. "Rhonda, I know you need me today but Blaine's in the hospital, I...I have to go." He says, starting to panic.

"I'll take care of it here. Don't worry about it. Go! Go make sure he's alright!" Rhonda urges him.

Kurt runs out of the building, taking the stairs and jumping in his car. He speeds to the hospital and hastily parks before running into the ER, breathless and frantic as he reaches the nurse at the front desk. "Where is Blaine Anderson? Please...please, where's my husband?" Kurt pants, on the verge of tears.

"Mr. Anderson, you husband hasn't woken up yet. You're going to have to wait until he is ready for visitors," the nurse replies.

"Please, no I need to see him…please.."

The nurse looks at him apologetically. "I'm sorry, but it's policy. I'll get his doctor to come talk to you."

"Th-thank you.." Kurt says before turning around and sitting in one of the chairs. He buried his face in his hands, was Blaine okay? What happened? Kurt felt just like he did when he was in the exact same situation with his father, he was so scared. He just wanted to see Blaine.

A tall man, in his early 30's, walks over to Kurt. "Mr. Anderson?"

Kurt stands immediately. "Where is he? Is he alright? What happened?" Kurt asked quickly, tears in his eyes.

"He passed out from exhaustion. Come with me. I want to talk with you.." the doctor said, leading Kurt to his office. They take a seat and the doctor beings. "Lately, have you noticed anything, even slightly, different about your husband?"

"Yes...he...he's been very...distant...he won't let me touch him..." Kurt said, his voice shaking. "I've been having to make him eat for the past month, but he's...he's been telling me he had a big lunch. He's been going out to run every morning...and...and…obsessing over little things like his hair…" Kurt stopped, unable to continue.

The doctor takes all of this in. "Has he been through something traumatic? Something that would make him feel like maybe...he isn't enough?"

Kurt looked down. Oh God..."Um...yes, we have recently...been through a...a rough spot in our marriage.." Kurt said softly.

"Whatever it is that's going on in his head, we need to fix it. His whole body is weak. He has almost every symptom of male anorexia. Mr. Anderson has lost an unreasonable amount of weight. These things can spiral downwards quickly. We need to watch him closely until we know for sure that he is okay."

Kurt's hand covers his mouth. Male anorexia? Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had done nothing but try to show Blaine how much he loved him ever since what happened in Italy. How could he have not noticed the weight loss? Kurt would never forgive himself.

There was a slight knock at the door before a nurse popped her head in. "I'm sorry to interrupt. But Mr. Anderson just woke up..."

Kurt stood quickly.

The doctor stood next to Kurt. "I'll take you to him. Just...be gentle...we don't want this to get worse..."

Kurt nodded softly as the doctor led him to Blaine's room. Kurt saw his husband and he had to look away. He was so pale. He had black circles under his eyes and he could see his collar bones jutting out of his chest. His cheeks were hollow and he just looked like death, how could he have not noticed sooner?

Blaine stirs as he hears someone walk in. He looks up and sees his husband. "Kurt?" he whispers hoarsely.

"Blaine.." Kurt breathes out, rushing to sit in the chair by his bed.

Blaine reaches a fragile hand out to find Kurt's. Tears fill Blaine's eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

Kurt holds his hand delicately. God, why was he just noticing how thin his husband was? Tears fill his eyes as well. "Blaine...I...This is all my fault.."

"No..." Blaine whispers. "I kept to myself. You knew something was wrong but I wouldn't tell you. I couldn't..."

"Blaine...how long have you been doing this to yourself?" Kurt asked, his voice breaking.

"Since you called from Italy..." Blaine whispers, shuddering at the memory. "I...I just...I had to do something. I wanted to be...enough for you..."

Kurt looked away and bit his lip.

"I...I couldn't lose you. I love you so much, Kurt. I just...I wanted to be perfect. Every time I saw myself, I couldn't stand it. I wanted to look different. To be different. I just wanted to be all you would ever need..." Blaine says, sobbing.

"Blaine...you are everything I need...I need you...I thought I was going to lose you today..." Kurt said through his tears. "You are killing yourself Blaine.."

"I wasn't trying to. I don't want to die...I just...I want you. I want us. Just us. No one else. I love you and Gabrielle so much, Kurt. I just...I felt almost as if I was nothing. Like I would never compare to him. So I had to change..." Blaine chokes out, unable to slow his tears.

"Blaine, I don't love him...I love you…and everything you are. You never had to change for me. Blaine...If this went on any longer, you would have died. I would have lost you; Gabrielle would have lost her father." Kurt said, starting to get angry. "Look at yourself, Blaine. You really think that doing this to yourself…starving yourself..." He broke off, unable to continue.

"I...I just...Kurt, I hate myself...Obviously I was doing something wrong. I hate that I did this to you. To our daughter. I just...I can't handle it...Every little thing was perfect. Our whole life was perfect. I just...I don't know what I did for this to happen. But I am so...so sorry..."

"Blaine, you didn't do anything!" Kurt almost yelled, but he quickly brought his voice down and closed his eyes, not wanting to upset Blaine any more than he already was.

Blaine cringed at Kurt's tone. He brought his hands to his face, wiping away the flowing tears. He couldn't speak anymore. All Blaine wanted to do was sink into the uncomfortable bed and hide.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's thin pale hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it softly. "Blaine…This is…my fault. I fucked up...I've fucked up our lives…Because of one night...one night that meant nothing. One night that I regret more than anything in my life. And I wish with every fiber of my being that I could take it back...That I could go back so it never happened, Blaine." Kurt whispered against Blaine's hand. "I made you feel this way...like you had to change for me...I never wanted you to change. I love you.."

"I...I just don't want to lose you to someone else. I can't. You're my whole world. Without you, I'd be nothing, Kurt. I love you so much..." Blaine says quietly. He moves to the far edge of the bed and motions for Kurt to lay with him. "Please.." he whispered.

Kurt stands and slides into the bed with him, carefully avoiding the IV in his right arm as he pulled him close. "I'm so sorry I did this to you Blaine.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine cuddles into Kurt as close as he can get. He shakes his head. "You didn't do this...I did it to myself..."

Kurt holds Blaine's thin frame. He felt like he would break at any second. "But it's because of what I did Blaine.." Kurt said, his voice breaking at the end.

"It doesn't matter what is said, though. I blame myself for what happened in Italy..." Blaine whispered.

Kurt lost it, crying into Blaine's shoulder and his body shaking with the sheer force of his sobs. "Blaine...no...no...Please don't say that...please.." Kurt gasped through his tears.

Blaine isn't able to talk anymore. He tries but nothing comes out. He just wraps himself into his husband's arms and cries.

Kurt just kept whispering." It wasn't your fault.." into Blaine's ear as they cried, Kurt holding him close and running his fingers down his back. He could feel the knobs of his spine jutting out beneath his skin. It killed him inside.

Blaine laid there, listening to Kurt's voice. Even with the given circumstances, it just felt good to finally be in his husband's arms again.

"I love you...I love you so much...I love you…" Kurt said softly as his sobs slowed.

Blaine sniffles. He looks up at Kurt. "I love you too, Kurt. More than I could ever explain..."

"You have to swear to me Blaine...swear on our marriage, that you won't keep doing this to yourself.." Kurt said, pulling back and looking Blaine in the eyes.

Blaine nods quickly. "I swear, Kurt. On everything...Just...please...don't ever leave..."

Kurt pulls Blaine in for a soft slow kiss.

Blaine kisses Kurt back. He missed this. He hated lying to Kurt. All Blaine wanted was to start over.

"I know this is going to be hard.." Kurt said softly. "Gaining the weight back and getting your body used to the things you've been rejecting…But I'll be here to help you…There are even going to be times when you won't want my help...but I'll still be here for you.."

"Thank you..." Blaine whispered, laying his head against his pillow. "And, I'll always want you there..."

Kurt kissed Blaine once more before looking at his husband. "I'm gonna go talk to the doctor okay?" He said softly.

Blaine just nodded and watched as Kurt left the room. He was so exhausted. It didn't take him long to allow the sleep to come over him.

Kurt stepped into the hallway to see Blaine's doctor down the hall. "Doctor Wheaton?" Kurt called as he walked towards him.

He turned around to face Kurt. "Yes?"

"I was wondering how long you were planning on keeping Blaine.." Kurt asked.

"At least overnight. If he shows progress, I'll release him tomorrow."

"Well, he said...he was going to stop doing...what he was doing… but I know he's not going to just go home and eat a big mac or anything.. He's still in this... mindset...I was wondering if you would recommend him seeing a therapist?"

"I can see that whatever the problem is, its big. I think he should start by seeing someone. Here's a card with a specialist in this. Then maybe you can attend a couple sessions to help move past it."

"Thank you so much.." Kurt said, taking the card.

"If you have any questions, don't hesitate to call..."

Kurt turns around to go back to Blaine's room, examining the card.  
'Doctor Regina Welsh  
Licensed Therapist  
Specializing in Anorexia Nervosa'  
He held the card close as he slipped back into the room. He saw Blaine was asleep and he sat down on the chair next to the bed. He knew this would take a while. But it would be worth it in the end. He fell asleep in the chair, holding the card to his chest.

In a couple hours, Blaine wakes up and sees Kurt sleeping in the chair. He wonders how they were still together. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

Kurt wakes up around the time he was supposed to be picking up Gabby and he grabs his phone quickly calling Mia and asking her to keep Gabby for the night, explaining that Blaine was in the hospital. She obliged and they exchanged goodbyes before Kurt hung up. Kurt looked over at Blaine who was still asleep. A nurse poked her head in the door  
"Dinner is in about ten minutes, if you could please wake him up Mr. Anderson.." She said kindly. Kurt smiled back.  
"I will," He responded before she thanked him. "Blaine.." Kurt said softly, brushing Blaine's curls off of his pale forehead.

Blaine stirs as he wakes up. He looks up at Kurt and smiles weakly. "Hey..."

Kurt smiles down at his husband and kisses his forehead. He looked so weak and fragile. "They're about to bring dinner out.." He said softly.

Blaine lets out a small groan as he tries to sit up. "Okay..." He whispers. "Hey, Kurt?"

"Yeah baby?" Kurt says softly, looking at his husband.

"Thank you...For being here..."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else.." he said smiling.

Blaine grins back at his husband. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt said grabbing his hand softly. He wanted to talk to Blaine about the therapist. But he decided it would be best if he waited until after Blaine ate something.

The nurse came in and gave Blaine a tray of hospital food. He thanked her and waited for her to leave before looking down at the food that just seemed inedible.

Kurt watched Blaine hopefully. It killed him to see his husband like this, he just wanted him to be happy. But he couldn't be if he did this to himself.

Blaine tried to focus on something else to not think about Kurt watching him. He slowly starts to eat his green beans before poking at his Salisbury steak.

"Blaine...do you need me to leave?" Kurt asked softly.

Blaine shakes his head. "No...I...need to get used to eating again.."

"I know baby, but if it's making you uncomfortable to eat in front of me.." Kurt said calmly. "I'll go baby...I just want you to eat.." Kurt said, trying to sound strong and supportive, but unable to hide the small break in his voice.

"Thank you, but please don't...If you leave...I'll find some way to make it look like I ate...I need...you here..." Blaine says, looking down at the food.

Kurt looks at his husband and gives a small forced smile. "Alright baby...you don't have to eat it all…just...enough.."

Blaine just nods his head as he picks up his dinner roll and starts nibbling on it.

Kurt sits with his husband as he eats his dinner. Slowly but surely he gets about half of it finished before he pushes it away.

Blaine looks up at Kurt. "Do you know how long...I have to be in here?"

"The doctor said if you show signs of improvement you can leave tomorrow.." Kurt said, taking Blaine's tray and setting it on the side table.

"Okay.." Blaine says, leaning back against the pillow.

Kurt sits down next to Blaine and takes his thin hand in his own. "But I'll be right next to you all night.." Kurt said smiling at his husband.

"But..What about Gabby?" Blaine asked.

"I called Mia and asked her to keep her for the night."

Blaine groans. "Wes is going to kill me..."

"Blaine...what? Why do you say that? Wes is your friend, he understands." Kurt said soothingly.

"Because what I did was stupid. And I'm the last one anyone would expect this from..."

"Blaine, I didn't tell them why you were here..I didn't know if you wanted me to tell them or not, I just said you passed out from exhaustion."

Blaine looks up and squeezes Kurt's hand. "Thank you.."

"You're welcome baby.." Kurt said softly. "Now come on…you need to rest.." He said, getting up to turn off the main light but keeping the small lamp on.

"Will...Will you lay with me?" Blaine asks. "I've missed you."

Kurt smiles and slides into the uncomfortable bed with Blaine, holding him close.

Blaine leans his head against Kurt's chest. He listens to his husband's heartbeat as he falls asleep.

The next morning, Kurt isn't in the bed with Blaine when he wakes up, in fact, he isn't in the room at all.

Blaine frantically looks around the room for Kurt. But he doesn't see him. He must've went to work. But why wouldn't he say something to Blaine?

Kurt walked into Blaine's room to see a frantic looking Blaine. "Blaine?"

Blaine lets out a loud sigh of relief. "I...I thought you...left..."

"No..no I just went to get you something.." Kurt said quickly walking over to his husband. He hands Blaine a small cup. "I got you a smoothie, something easy on your stomach. And I had them put protein in it so drink up." He said sweetly, sitting next to Blaine's bed.

Blaine smiles. "Thank you, baby," he whispers as he take a sip.

"How are you feeling?" Kurt asked.

"A little better. Still tired," he admits.

"I'm sorry I scared you...I tried to get back before you woke up." He said softly, looking up at Blaine.

"It's okay. Thank you. This is really good!"

Kurt smiled as he watched his husband drink. "Listen...I wanted to talk to you about something.."

"Yeah?" Blaine asked , looking up.

"I talked to the doctor yesterday and…He recommended seeing a therapist.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine gives a deep sigh. "If it's what I have to do, I'll do it.."

Kurt looked up surprised. He expected Blaine to be a little more reluctant, but this just showed how dedicated he was to getting better. Kurt grabbed his hand and kissed his knuckles. "Thank you baby...Thank you so much.."

"I just...I want us to get passed all of this. I'll do anything, Kurt.."

Kurt looked up at Blaine. "Thank you so much.." he said again, tears in his eyes.

Blaine looks up and smiles at Kurt. "Thank you for sticking through this..."

"Blaine...I could never leave you.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's knuckles again.

Tears gather in Blaine's eyes. "I love you so much, Kurt..."

"I love you too...we're going to get through this...together."

Blaine can't hold back the tears. No matter what had happened, he felt so lucky to have Kurt.

Kurt stood and pulled his husband into a light hug.

When they pull back from this hug, Blaine looks at Kurt. "Do you think they'll really let me go today?"

"I hope so..I really think they will.." Kurt said sitting down next to Blaine's bed.

"Me too..." He sighs. "I'm ready to be back in our home.."

"Me too baby.." Kurt said softly. The doctor walked in as if on cue and Kurt and Blaine both perked up.

"How're you feeling?" He asked Blaine.

"Still pretty exhausted. But Kurt's been helping me eat and all." Blaine replies, smiling at his husband.

"Good, good…Well, we'll be able to release him about noon today." Doctor Wheaton said smiling.

Blaine's got wide. "Really?" He asks happily.

"Yes, I don't want to see you again anytime soon Mr. Anderson…Take care of yourself alright?" The doctor said looking at Blaine seriously.

"I promise," Blaine said, keeping his eyes on his husband.

Kurt smiled, grabbing Blaine's hand. "I'll bring some paperwork I need you to sign so we can get him out of here." Doctor Wheaton said, looking at Kurt. "Alright.." Kurt said, looking up at the doctor before he walked out.

Blaine smiles at Kurt. "I promise to not let this get worse, baby.."

"I believe you.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine really doesn't want to ask this, but he does. "Hey Kurt? Don't you have work?"

"I called Rhonda this morning, and she said I could stay with you as long as I needed to." He said smiling.

"Thanks.." he says smiling.

"You really think I would be able to go to work right now?" Kurt chuckled, gesturing to his clothes, which were the same from yesterday. "I couldn't leave you here by yourself either.."

"Well I mean, I know you wouldn't want to. But you have responsibilities..."

"Blaine, you are my number one priority…always.." Kurt said.

"Come here.." Blaine says. Kurt leans over and his husband kisses him. "I love you," Blaine says softly.

"I love you too.." Kurt says softly. When Kurt leans back the doctor walks back in with a clipboard and hands it to Kurt. Kurt grabs a pen and takes a few minutes to fill out the forms before handing them back to the doctor. A nurse brings Blaine his clothes so he can change out of the hospital gown and accompanies the doctor out of the room.

Blaine gets dressed quickly, having to hold his jeans to keep them from falling. He walks out and meets Kurt in the waiting room.

Kurt smiles weakly at his husband as he sees him walking toward him. He looked so skinny. Kurt still can't forgive self for not noticing it sooner.

"You ready?" Blaine asks. He was so ready to leave this place.

"Yeah.." he says, grabbing Blaine's hand as they walk out if the hospital.

They walk to Kurt's car. Blaine slides into the passenger seat and looks out the window on the drive home.

"Are you hungry?" Kurt asks softly, looking over at his husband.

"I don't know. I don't really feel hunger anymore...But I'll eat if you want me to," Blaine says quietly.

"I'll make you something when we get home.." Kurt says giving a small smile and grabbing Blaine's hand.

Blaine looks over and smiles back at his husband. This was going to take a while to get used to again.

They stop at Wes's house and Kurt goes inside and gets Gabrielle and brings her out to the car.

A big grin spreads across Blaine's face as he sees their baby girl. How could he have done this to her? She meant the world to him.

Kurt places her in the car seat and they start driving home.

"Daddy!" Gabby says, reaching for Blaine from the back seat.

Blaine turns in his seat and reaches his hand out to her.

She grabs Blaine's hand squeezing tightly. "Daddy.." she says smiling.

Tears form in Blaine's eyes. "I love you, baby," he whispers to her.

"Lub you Daddy.." she says smiling.

Blaine's heart swells at her words. "Kurt! Baby? Did you hear her? Oh my god! I love you, baby girl! I love you so much!"

Kurt turns around. "Oh my god! Oh my God Blaine!" Kurt says, trying to concentrate on the road and his daughter.

The tears spill from Blaine's eyes as he praises their daughter. He couldn't believe it.

Kurt reaches the apartment and jumps out of the car, picking up his daughter and holding her close. "Gabby I love you baby.."

She giggles loudly. "I lub you!"

Kurt can't speak as tears roll over his cheeks, holding their daughter.

Blaine leans against the car as he watched his family. He was so glad he was still here.

Kurt smiles at Blaine through his tears and hands Gabby to him. She wraps her arms around Blaine's neck, holding onto him tightly.

Blaine has to try harder to keep his hold on Gabby. He was so happy to be here with his family. He was going to change, back to how he was so he could be there.

They walk inside their apartment and Blaine sets Gabby in her high chair as Kurt goes to make them lunch.

"Do you mind if I take a shower really quick? I feel disgusting..." Blaine asks, kissing Gabby before turning to Kurt.

"Yeah babe, go ahead, lunch should be done by the time you get out." Kurt says smiling at his husband.

Blaine kisses Kurt before going to their room. He undresses and looks at himself. God. He looked terrible. He shook his head and turned to get into the shower.

A little later Kurt finishes lunch and gives Gabby her food he walks into the bathroom to tell Blaine lunch is ready. "Blaine, lunch is re-" his hands flew over his mouth.

Blaine hurriedly reached for his towel and covered up before darting to the closet. "I...I'm sorry, Kurt..."

Kurt rushed to the closet and pulled Blaine into a hug. "Blaine, I had no Idea.." Kurt whispers.

He immediately starts crying. "I didn't want you to see how...how nauseating...it is..."

"Blaine.." Kurt whispered softly, pulling him closer. Blaine was so skinny; Kurt could see his ribs and his hip bones poked out. How could he have not noticed? "Blaine, I'm so sorry...I should have known.."

"I made sure you didn't..." Blaine sobs. "You already felt bad. I...I didn't want you to feel worse...by seeing how much it really affected me..."

Kurt kissed Blaine softly. "We're going to make this better…It's gonna be okay.." He soothed.

"This...this is why I've been moving away when you try to hold me...I felt repulsive...I just...I couldn't let you see..."

"Blaine, you're not repulsive.." Kurt said, pulling back and looking into Blaine's eyes. "Never say that again"

Blaine just presses his body onto Kurt's, holding on tightly.

"I'll always love you..no matter what.." Kurt said softly rubbing up and down Blaine's back.

Blaine clutches on to his husband. "I love you so much.."

"I love you too baby.." Kurt says, holding his husband. "Now please..come eat.."

He nods quickly, letting Kurt help him up. Blaine was so weak. He was glad to have Kurt there to help him.

Kurt helps Blaine get dressed; kissing him every so often and telling him he loves him. He and Blaine walk into the dining room and Kurt places Blaine's front of him before bringing back his own food and sitting next to his husband.

Blaine smiles as Kurt sits down. "It smells delicious."

Kurt smiles. He made Blaine some actual food. A chicken breast with some mashed potatoes. He gave him a reasonable amount even though he knew he wouldn't be able to finish all of it.

Kurt was such a wonderful cook. He really did miss his food. Blaine ate as much as he could before standing to start on the dishes.

Kurt stood. "No...Blaine, it's fine, let me do it. You need to rest." He said, grabbing his plate and Blaine's before walking over to pick up Gabrielle's.

"Are you sure? You don't have to do everything, babe..."

"I know, I just don't want a repeat of yesterday, besides Doctor Wheaton said you didn't need to over work yourself." He said, going to wash the dishes.

Blaine just nods as he slowly picks Gabrielle up from her high chair. He sets her down gently. "What do you want to do, Gabby?"

Gabby smiles and toddles to her room looking back at Blaine.

Blaine follows her and sits in the rocking chair. She climbs up into his lap and hands him a book to read to her.

Kurt finishes the dishes and hears a soft soothing voice coming from Gabrielle's room. He followed it and looked inside to see Blaine reading to Gabrielle. Kurt smiles as Blaine changes voices for each of the characters, causing Gabrielle to giggle.  
" 'How dare you enter my castle?' The evil wizard roared." Blaine said in a deep voice.  
" 'I am here to rescue the beautiful Princess Amelia!' Prince Harold said bravely." He continued in a heroic tone.

Blaine looks up and sees Kurt watching them. He blushes and looks down, kissing Gabby's cheek.

Gabby points at the book. "Bad!" She said, placing a finger on the picture of the wizard.

"That's right, baby girl!" Blaine says, holding her tightly.

Kurt smiles and walks over, to Blaine and examines the picture.  
"I don't know..I kind of like him."  
"No Daddy!" Gabby said, pointing at Kurt.

She looked so serious. Blaine couldn't help but to laugh.

"Well, maybe he's just seriously...misunderstood. He has to deal with the princess whining all day, his crystal ball probably broke, and now this guy," Kurt said pointing to the prince, "Busts into his castle like he owns the place!" Kurt said smiling.

"Because the evil wizard is holding her captive! He has to save the princess!" Blaine defended.

"Maybe the princess is a bitch." Kurt said, quickly slapping his hand over his mouth, realizing what he said.

Gabrielle's mouth forms a little 'O' as she points to her daddy. She looks back at Blaine then to Kurt again. "Bad!"

"I'm not bad!" Kurt said, dramatically, placing his hand on his chest.

"Oh really?" Blaine says, smirking. "I can think of a few times you've been very bad!" He giggles, winking at Kurt.

Kurt blushes furiously.  
"Bl-Blaine! Gabby, your other daddy is being bad!" Kurt said pointing at Blaine.  
"No! Daddy bad!" She said, still pointing at Kurt.

Blaine laughs. He couldn't remember the last time he truly laughed. He kisses Gabby's curls. "That's my baby girl!"

"Mhhmm.." Kurt says smiling at how happy his husband looked.

"Gabby!" Blaine says, looking down at her. "Do you want to watch The Lion King with me?"

"Yes!" She said happily. Kurt smiled, "You want me to get it started?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah," Blaine smiled. "You wanna watch it in our room?"

"Alright." Kurt said walking out and turning on the movie in the room.

Blaine stretches before swinging their daughter over his shoulder. She giggles as he walks her to their room. Blaine lies on the bed, holding Gabby to his chest. He motions for Kurt to come lay behind him.

Kurt lies down behind Blaine and they watch the movie together. Gabby giggles as Kurt and Blaine sing I Just Can't Wait To Be King together.

Blaine moves closer to Kurt, allowing his husband to hold him. He smiles as he feels Kurt's arm tighten around him.

After the movie they lay and talk with each other for a while, playing with Gabby. Kurt looks at the clock and sees what time it is... "I should get dinner started.." Kurt said, stroking Blaine's hair.

Blaine sighs happily at the touch. "Do you need any help?"

"Nope, just relax my dear husband. I have it all under control." Kurt says smiling and slipping out from behind Blaine.

Blaine cuddles with his daughter as he plays with her hair. She closes her little eyes like he does when Kurt does this. He sings quietly to her, taking in how lucky he felt to be there with her.

Kurt started cooking some oven pizza and sat in the kitchen as it cooked. He opened the cabinet to get himself a glass to get some water and-..wait...was that? "Blaine?..." Kurt called.

Blaine picks up gabby and slowly walks to the kitchen. "Yeah?"

Kurt looks back at Blaine with one hand on the cabinet door. "Why the hell is there a sock in the cabinet?"

"Okay! Now, you have to be doing it!" Blaine says, staring at Kurt like he's trying to fuck with Blaine's head.

"Blaine...Why would I put a sock in the cabinet?" Kurt asks grabbing it out of the cabinet.

"To mess with me and make me believe there really is a ghost?" Blaine says. "Oh, god! No!"

"I didn't put it in there!" He said. "This is getting ridiculous.." Kurt sighed, placing the sock on the counter.

"I swear it isn't me. At first, it was kind of funny. But that's when I thought it was Elphie..."

Kurt looked up at the ceiling. "Leave our socks alone!" He yelled. "Oh God...I'm going crazy.."

"I'm never going to sleep again!" Blaine exclaims.

"It's just a sock ghost Blaine...I think I'll name him...Eduardo.."

"No...No...I'm not sleeping. Now I'm going to feel like I'm being watched. Just...no..." Blaine says.

"Don't be scared of Eduardo Blaine.." Kurt says, trying not to laugh.

"Too late for that!"

"You're going to hurt his feelings." Kurt teased. "It's okay Eduardo, he doesn't mean it."

"Kurt..." Blaine whines. "Come on Gabby. Let's get away from Daddy. He's being mean..."

Kurt laughs and walks over to Blaine. "There's no Eduardo.." he says hugging his husband.

"Then how'd the sock get there?" Blaine asked, seriously.

"George."

"What?"

"Eduardo's cousin."

"UGH!" Blaine stomps back to their room and lays with Gabby. "Tell me there's no ghosties, baby...right?"

"No ghoties.." she says, placing her hands on Blaine's face.

Blaine's eyes grow wide. "Baby girl! You are so smart!" He says, kissing her. He brings her into the kitchen. "Tell Daddy what you told me!"

"Tell Daddy what?" He asks smiling.

"No ghosties!" She says giggling.

Kurt smiles wide and walks over to her and gives her a kiss. "That's right! Your daddy is just dramatic." Kurt teases, looking at Blaine.

"Says the 'Queen.'" Blaine laughs.

Kurt just looks at Blaine and bites the inside of his cheek. "Okay...I see how it is." He says, trying to look serious.

Blaine just laughs. He kisses Kurt and turns to swing Gabby around.

"You love my queenly-ness...Admit it…What if I was some butched up lumberjack with a moustache?" Kurt giggles.

Blaine's face scrunches. "That's so gross. Besides, there's nothing about you that I would change."

"Oh, so you wouldn't love me if I talked like this?" Kurt said, making his voice gruff and dropping it a couple of octaves.

Blaine chuckles. "I'd still love you. But it would creep me out a bit."

"I love you too baby." He said, his voice still low and rough, this time he threw in a bit of a southern accent.

Blaine just shakes his head. "Your Daddy is silly!" He says, pointing to Kurt.

"Daddy!" Gabby says laughing. Kurt clears his throat."Ow, that hurt a little bit." He chuckles in his normal voice.

Blaine giggles. "I love your voice the way it is. It sooths me..."

Kurt smiles, "You're sweet.." The oven timer goes off and Kurt slips on an oven mitt before pulling the pizza out.

Gabby watches Kurt cut the pizza. "Looks good, doesn't it?" Blaine asks her.

"Yes!" She says smiling. Kurt cuts up a slice of pizza into little pieces and puts them on her plate before setting it on her highchair. "Blaine...I want you to at least try to eat one and a half pieces." Kurt says looking at his husband.

Blaine doesn't say anything. He just nods as he sits down.

Kurt sets Blaine's food in front of him before sitting down to eat his own food. Kurt notices Blaine's expression." Just eat as much as you can baby.." he says, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"i will," Blaine smiles to Kurt.

Kurt watches as Blaine slowly eats, taking small bites and swallowing hesitantly. "I'm really proud of you Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine blushed. "Thanks baby."

They finished dinner, Blaine eating a little less than Kurt would have liked, but he still finished one piece. After Kurt cleaned up and gave Gabby a bath, he and Blaine put her to bed before retreating to their bedroom.

"Thanks for everything," Blaine whispered once in bed

Kurt pulls Blaine close to him and kisses the top of his head. "You're welcome baby...Thank you for being so dedicated to it."

Blaine gives a happy sigh. He looks up, kissing Kurt softly.

Kurt smiles as he kisses his husband back. "Goodnight Blaine...I love you.."

"I love you too, babe," Blaine say quietly.

Kurt held Blaine tighter, he was so glad to be able to hold his husband again. He kissed Blaine again before quickly drifting off to sleep.


	32. Chapter 32

-six months later-  
Blaine had been attending his therapy sessions faithfully and eating more and eating food with high carb and protein. He was almost back to his normal weight and Kurt was amazed, he thought it was going to take much longer. He was so proud of him.

Blaine comes home after one of his sessions. He was surprised. They helped him more than he ever imagined they could. He was happy again.

Kurt heard Blaine walk inside from the living room. "Daddy home!" Gabby squealed from Kurt's lap.

Blaine smiles as he sees his family. "Hey," he says, walking over to sit next to his husband.

"Hey baby.." Kurt says, kissing Blaine softly. "How was it?" He asked, referring to Blaine's therapy.

Blaine leaned in and kissed Kurt. "It was really good. Thanks for getting me into it!"

"I'm just so proud of you Blaine.." Kurt said smiling as Gabby climbed over into Blaine's lap.

Blaine hugs his daughter. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too.." Kurt says softly as he watched Blaine with their daughter. That night, after dinner and putting Gabby to bed, Kurt and Blaine got ready for bed. "Goodnight Blaine...I love you.." Kurt said, pulling his husband close once they were in bed.

Blaine turns around and kisses his husband deeply.

Kurt sighs into the kiss, surprised.

"Kurt..." Blaine whispered. "If you...you're...ready...I...I am..."

Kurt stared into his husband's eyes, it'd been months since they did anything. "Are...Are you sure?"

Blaine nodded his head, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt smiled before pulling Blaine in for a passionate kiss, trailing his hands down his back and pulling him closer.

It had been so long that everything was extra sensitive. Blaine moans against Kurt's lips and wraps his arms around him tighter.

Kurt gasps. It had been so long since he heard that beautiful sound escape his husband's lips.

Blaine brings his legs up to wrap around his husband. God, he had missed this feeling.

Kurt rolls on top of Blaine, kissing softly down his neck and moaning at the small sounds Blaine was making. He trails his fingers down his sides, resting on his husband's hips.

Blaine brings his hands into Kurt's hair, sighing against his lips. Just kissing him like this felt amazing. "Kurt..." he moans.

Kurt moans as Blaine grabs his hair. "God Blaine...I love you so much.."

"I love you too, baby...so much..." Blaine whispered.

Kurt slides his fingers under the hem of Blaine's shirt, kissing his collar bones and moaning at the feel of husband's skin.

Blaine's head falls back into his pillow. "God...Kurt..."

Kurt pulls Blaine's shirt over his head and kisses down his chest, licking over each of his nipples, biting down softly.

"Kuuurrrttt..." Blaine moans loudly. "Fuck, baby..."

"God Blaine..Fuck.." Kurt moans. "What do you want baby?" Kurt asks softly, trailing back up his husband and placing a hand on his cheek, looking into his eyes with all of the love and caring he could muster.

"Please...I...want you...inside me...baby..." Blaine pants.

Kurt kisses Blaine softly before reaching into the nightstand and grabbing the lube and setting it within reach before pulling off his own shirt and kissing his husband again.

Blaine scratches down Kurt's back. "God...I've missed this, baby..."

"Me too...so so much.." Kurt pants before slowly pulling off Blaine's pants and boxers, kissing his neck softly.

Blaine arches his back when Kurt's lips touch his skin. "Baby..."

Kurt gasps at the sight of Blaine's hard cock and runs his fingertips up and down it slowly.

Blaine writhes under his husband. "Fuck! God...Kurt..."

"Blaine, you're so beautiful baby.." Kurt whispers, wrapping his hand around Blaine's member and watching intently as he slowly worked his hand up and down it.

"Kuuurt...baby...please..." Blaine moans.

Kurt released Blaine's cock before grabbing the lube, slicking up his fingers and wasting no time, slowly pressing a finger into Blaine's tight hole.

"Ahhh...god! Kuurrttt!" Blaine pants.

Kurt slowly stretched his husband, rubbing his hips softly as he added a second and third finger.

Blaine squirms uncontrollably, moving his hips to meet Kurt's movements

"Are you ready baby?" Kurt asked softly, still working in of his husband.

Blaine nods his head frantically. "Please, baby!"

Kurt lines himself up at Blaine's entrance before leaning forward and kissing Blaine softly. "I love you.." He says, placing a hand on Blaine's cheek.

"I love you too, Kurt...So, so much..."

Kurt slowly pressed into Blaine, moaning softly as he felt the tight heat surround him.

Blaine winces at the stretch. But damn, did he love it.

"Are you okay?" Kurt whispers, stopping as he saw Blaine's face.

"It's...been so...so long.." he pants. "I'm okay.." Blaine assures Kurt.

Kurt nods softly before slowly pushing all the way into his husband.

Blaine takes a moment to get used to the stretch. He looks up at his husband. "Okay..."

Kurt kisses Blaine softly as he slowly slides in and out of Blaine, pulling him closer.

Blaine tangles his fingers in his husband's hair, moaning against Kurt's lips.

"I love you..I love you so much Blaine.." Kurt whispered against Blaine's lips as he slowly rolled his hips.

"Ahhh...Fuck! I love you too baby!"

Kurt slid his hands down to grab Blaine's hips as he sped up his movements, kissing Blaine's jaw as his husband panted beneath him. "You're so beautiful.." Kurt gasped.

Blaine brings his hips up, meeting Kurt's thrusts. He pulls his husband in for a passionate kiss.

Kurt was so happy. They were back to how they were. Finally everything was how it should be.

"Gahh...Kurt...yes, baby..." Blaine moans loudly.

Kurt pumped into Blaine faster, angling himself to brush across that bundle of nerves inside of him.

Blaine cries out with the overwhelming pleasure. "Kurt...Kurrrttt...God.."

"Fuck baby, you feel so fucking good.." Kurt moaned, burying his face in the crook of Blaine's neck.

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hair. "Baby...fuck me...fuck!"

Kurt moaned loudly, thrusting harder as he bit down on Blaine's neck, sucking hard to leave a beautiful bruise.

Blaine tightens his muscles around Kurt. "God, baby...Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine pants.

Kurt cried out. "Blaine..I..I'm so close baby..Fuck.."

"Uunngghh! Me too, Kurt...Me too.."

Kurt reached between them and took Blaine's beautiful cock into his hand, pumping quickly.

Blaine gasps loudly. "Kuurrrttt! Fuck!" he moans as he cums heavily between them.

Kurt feels Blaine's muscles clench around him and he cries out, clutching to Blaine as he cums inside of his beautiful husband.

Blaine pulls Kurt close. "Thank you, baby..." he whispers.

"No..thank you..thank you so much Blaine.." Kurt breathed out, tearing up and clutching to his husband.

Blaine kisses Kurt's tear as one falls from his own eye. "I've missed this. I've missed you..."

"Me too.." Kurt says, softly sliding out of Blaine.

Blaine holds his husband close. "I love you."

"I love you too Blaine..so much..I could never want anyone else..ever.."

"Let' just...forget that..."

"I know baby..I know..I just want you to know that.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"I believe you," Blaine says, rubbing Kurt's back.

Kurt kisses Blaine softly. "Everything is so perfect.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine nods as he lets out a small yawn.

Kurt rolls on his side and smiles, resting his forehead against Blaine's. "You're so cute.."

Blaine giggles as a blush creeps onto his face.

"Especially when you do that.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine turns a deeper shade of red and buries his face in Kurt's shoulder.

"How are you so adorable?" Kurt laughs, pulling Blaine close and kissing the top of his head.

"You're silly," Blaine says, kissing his husbands neck.

"I love you.." Kurt says happily.

"I love you too, Kurt." Blaine says, relaxing.

Kurt smiles. "Thank you Blaine...for everything."

"It was a group effort.." he says, kissing Kurt.

"I'm just glad everything is how it should be again.."

"Me too, baby. Me too." Blaine says, smiling.

Kurt gives a little yawn, pulling Blaine closer. He gives an evil little smile. "Goodnight Eduardo.."

Blaine whines, getting as close as he can to Kurt.

"Baby..I'm just kidding..there's no Eduardo I swear." Kurt giggles.

"Okay.." Blaine mumbles.

"Hey look at me.." Kurt says smiling.

Blaine reluctantly looks up.

"I'm here to protect you okay? I won't let anything get you.." He said, still smiling.

"Good!" Blaine giggles, kissing his husband.

Kurt smiles. "Goodnight baby.." He sighs, cuddling close to Blaine.

"Good night," Blaine says, smiling

The next morning Kurt wakes up with Blaine in his arms, sleeping peacefully. He just watches him. His husband looks so beautiful with the sun rays shining through the window and resting on his skin.

Blaine breathes in deeply as he stretches. He slowly opens his eyes and sees his husband. "Hey..." he says smiling, wiping the sleep from his eyes.

Kurt smiles as he sees Blaine open his eyes. "Hey beautiful.." He says softly and leaning over to kiss Blaine's forehead.

"Mmm.." Blaine moans at Kurt's kiss. "You so sweeeeet!"

"I is so sweeeeeeet." Kurt says smiling.

"Mmmhhhmmmm!" Blaine laughs

"What do you want to do today? It's Sunday..and that means work tomorrow..ugh.."

"You want to go to the community center? Swimming then relax in the hot tub? Gabby hasn't done that yet.." Blaine suggests.

"That sounds fun.." Kurt said. "I haven't gone swimming in a while.." Kurt says. "Mostly because I was terrified until I was thirteen because I learned how to swim by my uncle yelling 'DON'T DIE, SWIM FOR IT' and pushing me in the deep end." Kurt said, eyebrows kneading at the memory.

"I'll hold on you," Blaine says smiling. "I think it will be fun."

"I'll be fine.." Kurt laughs. "It will be fun though." Kurt says, sliding out of bed and stretching.

"Does she have a bathing suit?" Blaine asks, not remembering ever buying one.

"I don't think so.." Kurt says raising an eyebrow and slipping on his boxer briefs.

"Do you know where we can get one? It's December..."

"As much as it kills me inside to say this...Walmart?"

Blaine laughs loudly. "That will work. But don't worry. We will get her another one when they come out."

"God.." Kurt groaned, walking to the bathroom.

"It will be okay, Kurt." Blaine says, getting up to make coffee.

Kurt walks out of the bathroom into the kitchen and runs a hand through his messy hair. "I don't wanna go to work tomorrow.." He whines, sitting at the table and resting his head on it.

"I know, baby. I wish we could just stay here and raise our little girl.." Blaine says, pouring their coffee.

"I love our daughter Blaine, but I /really/ miss the kitchen sex.." Kurt sighed against the table.

"She's not awake yet..." Blaine says, raising an eyebrow.

Kurt turns his head and looks up at Blaine, raising an eyebrow.

"What do you think...?" Blaine asks.

Kurt smiles, standing and walking over to Blaine slowly before wrapping his arms around his waist. "We'd have to be quiet.."

"That's going to be hard for me..." Blaine admits. "But I can do it.."

Kurt gives a mischievous little smile before kissing Blaine softly.

Blaine knows Kurt is up to something by that smile. But god, he has missed random kitchen sex too.

Kurt pulls Blaine closer by his waist, sliding his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip.

He parts his lips, letting Kurt's tongue slip in. Blaine brings his hands up to Kurt's hair, sighing into the kiss.

Kurt moans lightly as Blaine's hands tighten in his hair. "Mmmh God Blaine.." he hasps, rolling his hips into Blaine's.

Blaine backs up against the counter, pulling Kurt closer.

"If I bend you over this counter, you have to be quiet.." Kurt whispered into Blaine's ear.

Blaine gasps at his husband's words and nods his head fiercely.

Kurt turns Blaine around and starts kissing down his spine, tracing his tongue along the line of skin above the waistband of his boxer-briefs.

Blaine breathes heavily, concentrating on keeping quiet

Kurt pulls his underwear down before planting soft kisses on Blaine's ass, rubbing up and down his thighs.

Blaine bites his tongue, moving his hips back towards his husband.

Kurt parts Blaine's ass and slowly drags his tongue over his husband's hole, moaning softly and reaching up to grab his hips, pulling him closer.

Blaine rests his forehead against the cool counter as he moans lightly.

Kurt slowly slides his tongue inside of his husband's hole and drags his fingernails down to his ass, pulling him open more and working his tongue deeper.

"Kuurrttt..." Blaine whispers.

Kurt moans softly, sending vibrations through his husband.

Blaine squirms beneath Kurt's tongue. God, he was so fucking good.

Kurt stands before running his fingernails down Blaine's back. He pulls down his own boxer briefs enough to release his hard cock. He pushes it against Blaine's ass, sliding it up and down the soft skin as he slowly rolled his hips, moaning softly at the sight.

Blaine looks back at Kurt with pleading eyes. "Please, baby..." he whispers.

Kurt inhales sharply at the sight and starts to lick his palm before he remembers that they still had the lube in the drawer. He grabs it out before slicking up his cock and setting it back on the counter before slowly pushing into his husband.

Blaine grips at the edge of the counter as his head flies back. Kurt felt so good inside him. He filled him so perfectly.

Kurt bit his lip to bite back a moan as he felt Blaine around him. He slowly started rolling his hips, working in and out of his husband. Nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing and skin hitting skin.

Blaine bites onto his finger to keep from moaning. Somehow holding back the moans made it even more intense. He felt like he could just scream at any moment.

Kurt was finding it so hard not to just cry out at the amazing feeling of Blaine's ass as it clenched around him. He angled himself to hit Blaine's prostate, smiling to himself as a small whimper escaped Blaine's lips.

Blaine looks back at Kurt, watching him as he tries to remain quiet. He purposely tightens his muscles as hard as he can, winking at his husband as he did so.

Kurt let out a small whine. Oh, so he wanted to play? Kurt grabbed Blaine's hair, pulling hard and thrusting harder into his prostate.

Blaine lets out a sharp grunt. He runs his fingertips up and down his own sides, knowing Kurt loves to see Blaine touch himself.

Kurt shivers whimpering a bit. Fuck, Blaine knew exactly what he was doing to Kurt as he watched his hands trail all over his body.

Blaine thrusts back, meeting Kurt's every move. Fuck, he had the most amazing husband ever

Kurt removes his hand from Blaine's hair and grabs his hips, thrusting hard. "Fuck..Blaine.." he whispered.

Blaine glides his hips faster. "Kurt...I'm close, baby..." he quietly breathes out.

"So am I.." Kurt gasps, working his hips faster and faster, trying not to scream.

"Aahhh...fuck!" Blaine couldn't keep the moan from escaping his lips. Kurt gives a few more thrusts and Blaine loses it.

Kurt lets out a sharp short cry as he thrusts a few more times, filling Blaine with his cum, his movements slowing as he comes down from his orgasm.

Blaine doesn't move from the counter. He pants underneath Kurt. "Fuck baby..."

Kurt slowly slides out of Blaine, gasping with oversesitivity and fixing himself back in his underwear. He grabs a rag and helps Blaine clean himself up and wipes his husband's cum off of the counter.

Blaine tries to stand up but stumbles and grabs onto Kurt to keep himself up.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asks, holding Blaine up. He kisses his temple softly.

"Mmm...yeah..." Blaine sighs. "That was fucking amazing, baby..."

"It was.." Kurt said before kissing Blaine languidly, pulling him close and rubbing up and down his back softly.

Blaine smiles into the kiss. "I can't wait for that hot tub..."

"Why is that? Kurt asks, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"It'll be the perfect thing to relax in after that," blaine smiles.

Kurt giggles, kissing Blaine's nose. Kurt hears a small voice call from their Daughter's room.

"Perfect timing.." Blaine says, following Kurt.

Kurt walks into the room and picks up Gabrielle. "Good morning Gabby!" Kurt chimed. Gabby smiles at Kurt before looking over at Blaine, her eyebrows kneading together in concentration.

"Owwie!" She said pointing to the bruise on Blaine's neck Kurt left last night.

Blaine looks at Kurt. "Umm...what is she pointing to...?"

Kurt just looks at Blaine. "I kind of..gave you a hickey last night.." He says softly, biting his lip to resist a smile.

"Is...is it bad?" Blaine asked. He didn't wear scarves much, unless Kurt had insisted and he had work tomorrow...

"Kinda.." he said smiling and walking over, turning Blaine's head to admire the mark. "I'm sorry."

Blaine walks to look in a mirror. "Oh my god..."

Kurt just watches as Blaine looks at the mark. "I'm really sorry baby, I didn't think about it…in the process.." He said softly.

Blaine keeps looking at it, starting to smile a little. "It's...kind of...hot..."

Kurt inhales sharply."Wha- um.." he stutters, swallowing. "Really?" Kurt wasn't usually one to give hickeys, that was usually Blaine's department. When Kurt did give them to Blaine he did them light enough to be either gone, or barely noticeable the next day. Last night was different.

"I...like it..." Blaine admits. He turns to wrap his arms around his husband. "And it shows people that I'm all yours."

Kurt shivers at the thought. "Y-yeah.." he says smiling. Gabby reached out for Blaine and he took her into his arms smiling.  
They walked into the kitchen and Blaine set her down to toddle around the living room while Kurt made breakfast.

When breakfast is ready, Blaine sets gabby in her high chair and helps her eat.

Kurt smiles at his little family. Everything was so perfect again.

Blaine loos at gabby. "We're gonna take you swimming today!"

Gabby smiled at Blaine and clapped her little hands happily, even though Kurt was 80% sure she didn't know what swimming was, she still looked exited.

Blaine laughed as he watched how happy she was.

After breakfast Blaine took her out of her high chair and helped Kurt clean the kitchen. "If we're gonna get her something from Walmart it at least has to be cute.." Kurt says, scrubbing a pan in the sink.

"It will be. Don't worry. We'll find something," Blaine reassures his husband

Kurt looks around the kitchen. "Where is she anyway?" He asked, eyebrows kneading together.

"Ummm..." Blaine says, getting up to go find her.

Blaine walks in each room until he finds her in their bedroom. The nightstand was open and she had a pair of fuzzy handcuffs in one hand and a bottle of lube in the other. She smiled and looked up at Blaine, giggling happily.

"OH MY GOD! KURT!" Blaine yells when he sees her. He stands there wanting to take them from her. But he's afraid she'll think she's in trouble.

Kurt runs to the room. "What's wron- OH GOD!"

Blaine stands there pointing to their daughter. "What...what do we do?"

Kurt walks up to Gabby and gets on one knee in front of her. "Gabby..those are Daddy's.." He said softly, holding out a hand to her.

Gabby shakes her head and tries to run for the door

"Gabby!" Kurt calls after her. Blaine blacks the door so she can't run out. "Gabby those aren't yours.." Kurt said softly, holding his hand out still.

She sticks her lip out and pouts as she hands them to Kurt. Gabby turns around and stomps to her room.

Kurt looks up at Blaine. Now he knew how Blaine felt when he first got on to Gabby.

Blaine walks over and wraps his arms around Kurt. "At least she isn't crying. We're going to have to get used to the storm outs though." he says, stroking Kurt's back. "Oh, god. What if she's around Rachel? She's going to be so dramatic!" Blaine laughs.

Kurt smiles a bit. "I just don't want her to be mad at me.." he said softly.

"She won't be mad. We'll go get her a bathing suit and take her swimming. She'll be happy and hopefully never remember what she saw." Blaine says. "And...umm...How did the handcuffs get in there? I had them hidden in the closet..." he says, raising an eyebrow.

"I-..I found them..and put them in the drawer for..later use." He said simply, walking over and setting the misplaced items back in the drawer and shutting it quickly.

"Oh really?" Blaine asked, smiling widely. "God, I've missed this...Missed you..."

"Me too.." Kurt said smiling and kissing Blaine on the cheek.

"You want to get ready?" Blaine asks, going to find his bathing suit. "Yeah.." Kurt said, skipping off to the closet.

Blaine changes before going to get Gabby. She was quietly playing with her toys as he snuck up behind her. Blaine picked her up swiftly, bouncing her in the air as she giggled.

"Daddy!" She laughed happily. Kurt walked into the room as he slipped on his scarf. Gabby looked at him and he walked over. "I'm sorry Gabby.." He said kissing her cheek.

"I awry..." She says, looking at Kurt.

"Aw, baby it's okay.." he says smiling and running his hand across her curls.

Gabrielle smiles and reaches out for Kurt.

Kurt takes her into her arms and hugs her tightly. "Come on, let's get my little diva dressed.."

Blaine smiles at the two of them. He goes to get towels and everything they need ready.

Kurt walks out of the room holding Gabby against his hip. "Okay...ready to go to Walmart Gabby?" He asked making disapproving face at his daughter.

Gabby giggles as she nods her head.

"Oh God, maybe she was hanging out with Finn too much.." He said flatly.

"What?" Blaine asks.

"She looks exited to go to Walmart..Finn practically lives there."

"She doesn't even know what Walmart is, Kurt.." Blaine laugh

"It should be in her blood." He said giggling.

Blaine shakes his head. "If it isn't, you'll teach her."

"You know it." He laughed. "Come on let's get this over with." He said walking to the door.

They walk to the car and Blaine drives them to Walmart. "You ready?" He asks Kurt.

Kurt sighs. "I suppose." He said smiling at his husband.

They walk inside and head to the kid's section and looked at the bathing suits.

Kurt quickly shuffled through the one pieces. People who put their children in little bikinis made him cringe just thinking about it.

Blaine finds a cute purple one with Ariel on it. "How about this one?"

"Oh that's cute.." Kurt said smiling. Gabby squealed excitedly from where she stood between them, reaching up to grab it.

Blaine hands it to her so she can hold it. "You want to look at anything else? You know this is your favorite store."

Kurt gave Blaine the bitch glare.

He just laughed and took Gabby's hand. "Let's go pay for this."

"Please.." Kurt groaned as they walked through the checkout, paying for the bathing suit and hurrying out to the car.

They get into the car, letting Gabby hold the bag. "That wasn't so bad.." Blaine says.

"It wasn't terrible.." Kurt admitted.

Blaine drove them to the community center and got Gabby dressed and put her little floaties on her.

Kurt walked out of the changing room to see Gabby looking exited as she squeezed at her floaties. "Well don't you look adorable?" Kurt said, smiling down at their daughter.

She giggles happily and puts her arms up, reaching for her daddy.

Kurt picks her up. "You ready to swim?" He said happily.

She claps loudly in his arms. They walk out to the pool and Blaine slowly gets in

Kurt slowly walked down the steps holding her close. "God Blaine, I though indoor pools were supposed to be heated.." He said.

"Not always. Give it a few minutes, you'll adjust," Blaine assures him.

Gabby splashed at the water once Kurt was all the way in, giggling happily.

Blaine moves forward and kisses her cheek as she splashes him.

"Daddy!" She says, reaching for Blaine.

Blaine reaches out for her and swings her around the water.

Kurt smiles as Gabby splashes at him playfully. "Whoa, hair!" He giggles.

Blaine laughs and kisses her forehead. "You ready to try on your own, baby girl?"

Gabrielle looks up at him with slight panic in her eyes.

"You don't have to, baby." Blaine says, holding her closer.

She wraps her arms around his neck holding him tightly.

Blaine quietly sings to her as he bounces in the water.

About half an hour later Gabby looks up at Blaine."Hungee!" She says placing her hands on his face.

"What do you want for lunch, baby girl?" Blaine asks, walking towards the stairs in the pool.

"Sammich" she said happily. Kurt followed behind them, smiling.

"Okay, baby. We'll get you one.." he says, wrapping a towel around her.

They change and walk to the car. "Well that was fun." Kurt says, smiling at his husband as they get in the car.

"Yeah. I'm glad we went. What do you want to do for lunch?"

"Can we go to subway?"

"Of course.." Kurt said smiling and kissing his cheek.

They go to eat before heading home. They watch a family movie before giving Gabby a bath and putting her to bed.

Later that night Kurt and Blaine put those handcuffs to good use.


	33. Chapter 33

-The next month-  
Kurt's birthday is this weekend. He said he wanted a nice, relaxing weekend at home. But Blaine had other plans.

Kurt walked in the door after work. Rhonda put so much on his plate this week. He was just happy to be home with his husband and Gabrielle on his birthday.

Blaine had dropped their daughter off with Mia for the weekend. Kurt walks in and calls Blaine's name. "I'm in the bedroom..." Blaine calls back. Kurt walked to their bedroom to see Blaine lying on their bed in his Frank-N-Furter costume...

Kurt gasps, dropping his bag to the floor and his eyes open wide. "Bl-..Uh-ah..Hi.."

"Hey there, sexy..." Blaine says, winking. "Happy Birthday!"

"...Hi.." Kurt manages to choke out.

"So...I've been thinking...And I remembered how much you loved this costume..." Blaine says, running his hands down his stomach. "So...I figured, since it's your birthday...that I'd be your slave all weekend. I will get you food or drinks when you need it. I will do /whatever/ you want. You get to have me any way you would like..." Blaine finished, licking his lips.

Kurt felt a groan escape his lips and he had to brace himself on the doorframe. He couldn't speak. This isn't what he had in mind when he said a relaxing weekend. But he wasn't complaining.

"Unless you want me to go pick up Gabby. We could just chill at home all weekend like you wanted," Blaine smirked.

Kurt quickly strode over to bed, practically throwing himself on top of Blaine and kissing him furiously.

Blaine smiles against his husband's lips. "I'll take that as a no?" He giggles.

"Just shut up and kiss me.." Kurt said before launching his mouth at Blaine's again.

Blaine locked his fishnet clad legs around Kurt, moaning into the kiss.

"Fuck Blaine..you're so fucking hot.." Kurt gasped before biting his husband's neck.

"Aahhhh, Kurt!" Blaine moans loudly.

"Do you want my cock?" Kurt asks, biting at Blaine's ear.

Blaine nods his head frantically. "Yes!"

"Tell me you want it.." Kurt whispered, grinding into him.

"God baby! I want your cock so badly!"

"I'm not sure you do..." Kurt said teasingly, pulling away from Blaine a bit.

"God, baby. I do...Fuck, I want your cock..." Blaine whines as Kurt slides away.

Kurt smiles before kissing him again. He started taking off his jacket as he ground his hips against Blaine's.

Blaine looks up, watching his husband slowly strip. "You're so fucking hot, Kurt..."

Kurt smirks as he finishes stripping and pulls down Blaine's bottoms down grabbing his husband's cock and stroking it softly.

"Kurrrrtttt..." Blaine moans, his head falling back against the pillows.

Kurt leans down, licking a firm line up his cock, moaning softly.

Blaine gasps loudly. "Fuck baby!"

Kurt moans again before sinking his mouth down over Blaine's throbbing member.

Blaine arches his back as much as he can. "God! KURT!" He yells.

Kurt hums around Blaine's cock before sliding his hand down Blaine's corset clad torso.

Blaine breathes heavily. "Fuck!"

Kurt pulls off of Blaine, looking up at him. "Do you want me to fuck you?" He rasps.

"God yes!" Blaine pants. "Please...so fucking hard..."

Kurt slips off of the bed and pulls Blaine to the edge, grabbing the lube and slicking up his fingers and pressing one inside.

Blaine closes his eyes as his head falls back. "God, I love you, Kurt!"

"I love you too baby..." Kurt said, adding another and working them in and out of Blaine quickly.

"Ahhh! Shit!" Blaine screams as Kurt brushes against that bundle of nerves.

"Fuck Blaine..." Kurt groans, adding a third finger, stretching him roughly. "You like it when I give it to you rough like this don't you?" Kurt says darkly.

"Y-y-yes baby! FUCK!" Blaine practically yells. "So...so good!"

Kurt pulled his fingers out of Blaine before replacing them with his cock, shoving it deep inside of him and moaning loudly.  
"Fuck!"

"UUNNNGGHHHH!" Blaine screams. "Fuck! KURT!"

"God Baby!" Kurt moaned, thrusting in and out of him quickly."Fuck, I love the way you take my fucking cock Blaine..." Kurt gasped.

Blaine writhes uncontrollably under his husband. And god! He loved when Kurt talked like that. "I love the way you fill me, baby. God! I'm so fucking full! Fuck me, baby!"

Kurt moaned, grabbing Blaine's hips and slamming into his prostate with each thrust."Ahhh..Ahhh...FUCK! I love your cock, baby! And the...SHIT!...the way you...pound me, Kurt!"

"Blaine! God baby you feel so fucking good!" Kurt moaned, grabbing Blaine's ass and squeezing tightly.

"Uunnnnggghhh! Please, don't stop...aahhhh!" Blaine moans.

"Fuck baby, I'm so close!" Kurt gasped, quickening his thrusts.

"me too, baby...harder...please!"

Kurt slammed harder into Blaine a few more times before cumming deep inside of him, moaning loudly.

"Ahhh...Kurt!" Blaine screams, cumming between them.

Kurt's thrusts slow to a stop before he stares down at Blaine who looked sated and so beautiful. Kurt leaned forward to kiss Blaine softly before gently pulling out of him.

Blaine curls up to Kurt's chest as he pants. He looks up to his husband. "Happy birthday, baby.."

Kurt smiles. "Thank you.." he says kissing Blaine once more.

"So...did you like your surprise"" Blaine giggles.

"I loved it.." Kurt said smiling and lying down next to Blaine.

"I'm glad," he whispers softly.

"God..I love when you wear this.." Kurt whispered, sliding his hands up Blaine's legs.

Blaine shivers. "I kind of actually really love wearing it..."

"You look so sexy wearing it.." Kurt said smiling.

"Thanks.." Blaine says, blushing.

Kurt pulls Blaine closer, nuzzling into his neck and sighing happily. "I love you.."

"I love you too, baby," Blaine coos.

"What do you want to do for the rest of the night?" Kurt asks softly.

"Anything at all," Blaine says. "You get to choose everything."

"I was planning on keeping you in bed most of the weekend, but you can have me anywhere you want.." Kurt said smiling.

"Well we have the whole apartment to ourselves until Sunday evening..."

"Mmmm..we do.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's neck softly.

"What would you like first?" Blaine asks

"Well, I know I want you to fuck me..." he said softly, biting Blaine's ear gently.

Blaine moans at his words. "You ready already?" he asks smiling.

"Just seeing you in that does something to me..." Kurt said smiling, running his hand down Blaine's chest and tracing the laces of the corset.

Blaine's breathing speeds up. "Where do you want me to fuck you, baby?"

Kurt moaned softly."Mmm...In the living room?" Kurt asks, licking up the shell of Blaine's ear.

A low growl escapes Blaine's throat. He quickly picks Kurt up and carries him to their living room.

Kurt kisses Blaine's neck and jaw as Blaine carries him, wrapping his legs around his husband's waist.

Blaine moans loudly, laying Kurt down on the couch and bringing himself over his husband as they kiss.

"God baby I want you so bad.." Kurt moaned, grinding up into Blaine.

"You're so fucking hot, Kurt.." Blaine said hotly against his neck.

"Please baby..I need your cock.." Kurt gasped.

Luckily, Blaine had set bottles of lube all over the apartment. He reached to the table, grabbing one and slicking up his fingers.

Kurt stared up at Blaine panting heavily. "Blaine..you're so hot baby.."

Blaine looks down at Kurt as he slips a finger in.

Kurt gasps, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck, he let his eyes slip closed, moaning softly as Blaine worked in and out of him.

God, Kurt looked so beautiful like this. He slowly added a second and third finger.

"God Blaine!" Kurt moaned, working himself back on Blaine's fingers. "Please baby I need you..."

Blaine carefully removes his fingers before slicking up his cock.

"Baby please...please.." Kurt moaned, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine lined himself up with Kurt and slowly eased in.

Kurt gasped at the stretch, his fingers reaching to tangle in Blaine's curls. "Blaine..oh god.."

Blaine slowly pushed himself all the way in, letting Kurt get used to the stretch

"Blaine..Fuck..Please move..fuck me baby..please." Kurt begged, panting heavily.

Kurt's words sent chills down his side. He started moving in and out faster

Kurt clutched to Blaine, dragging his nails across his shoulders and wrapping his legs around his waist.

The corset made it a little harder to move, but Blaine found a better angle and pounded into his husband.

"Oh fuck! Blaine!" Kurt practically screamed.

Blaine moaned loudly, thrusting faster. "Scream for me, baby..."

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed, clutching tightly to Blaine and meeting him with every thrust. "Fuck baby! Shit!"

Blaine bent down, nipping at his husband's collar bone. God he was so fucking gorgeous.

"God Blaine...oh fuck! You feel so good baby..Fuck me!" Kurt moaned loudly pulling Blaine's hair harder.

Blaine had never heard Kurt this vocal. It was a huge turn on. "Fuck, Kurt...you're so fucking tight baby..." He breathes into his husband's ear.

"Baby! Of fuck Blaine..I'm so fucking close! Please..I want to feel you to fill me..God!" Kurt gasped, reaching down to grab Blaine's ass, squeezing tightly and pushing him deeper.

"Uunnngghhh!" Blaine yells, thrusting as hard as he can. "Fuck, Kurt! I'm about to cum, baby..."

"Cum in me baby! I want to feel you..please.." Kurt moaned, arching his back.

A low growl comes from Blaine throat as he cums deep into Kurt, his thrusts starting to slow.

As soon as Kurt feels Blaine cum inside him he's gone. He screams loudly as he cums between them, clutching to Blaine tightly.

Blaine screams as he rides out his orgasm.

Kurt pants heavily, his mouth hanging open and his head thrown back. "God...Blainee" He breathes out.

Blaine slowly pulls out and lays on tip of his husband. "Fuck...how do you keep getting hotter?"

"I could ask you the same.." Kurt panted, smiling a bit and holding his husband close.

Blaine giggles. "God, I love you..."

"I love you too.." Kurt says laughing a bit and kissing husband.

Blaine kisses Kurt's chest. "I have a feeling we're going to be starving later. You want to go out for a nice dinner?"

"That sounds lovely.." Kurt said softly.

"La Lune?" Blaine suggests.

"Perfect.." Kurt says kissing the top his head.

"I guess I'm gonna have to take this off..." Blaine sighs.

"Shit.." Kurt laughed. "As long as I can do it for you.."

"Well, it is your birthday," Blaine laughs. "You get to do whatever you'd like."

"Ugh! I know I can't go again but looking at you in that I really want to.." Kurt whined.

"I can always put it back on...or just wear it under my clothes...if you wanted..." Blaine suggested.

"I wouldn't be able to handle it.." Kurt giggles.

Blaine laughs. "You wouldnt be able to see it."

"But I would know it was there.."

"True..." Blaine says, ideas spinning in his head.

"But a bath sounds amazing right now.." Kurt said, stroking Blaine's back.

"Mmm, yeah. I'll go get it started." He says.

"Mmkay.." Kurt hums, letting his eyes slip closed.

Blaine gets up to start the water. "Did you still want to take this off of me?" He calls from the bathroom.

Kurt smiles and stands quickly, walking to the bathroom.

Blaine turns off the water and turns around to see Kurt watching him. "Well hello there sexy," Blaine says smiling.

Kurt smiles and walks over to Blaine. "Hey.." He says, toying with the laces on the corset. His eyes traveling up and down Blaine's body.

Blaine shivers as he watches Kurt admire his body. He would never get used to that. Blaine smiled, leaning in to kiss him.

Kurt smiled against Blaine's lips, pulling the laces of the corset one by one until it slipped off of his husband's body.

Blaine pulls Kurt closer, backing up against the wall. "God, baby..." he whispers, wrapping a fishnet clad leg around his husband.

Kurt ran his hands down Blaine's chest and sides, kissing him deeper.

Blaine moans into the kiss, reaching down to cup Kurt's firm ass.

Kurt gasps at the contact, and even though he thought it would be physically impossible he felt himself getting hard again.

"Mmmm, Kuurrtttt..." Blaine moans against his lips. God he felt so amazing against him.

"I thought we were supposed to be taking a bath.." Kurt chuckles.

"But you wanted to take this off me," Blaine giggles.

"True.." Kurt said smirking and getting down on his knees to remove Blaine's heels.

Blaine looks down, watching Kurt intently.

Kurt slips off the first shoe and turns to get the other, intentionally letting the tip of Blaine's hard cock brush across his lips as he did so.

Blaine gasps at the touch. "Kurrtttt..."

Kurt pulls off the other shoe and the fishnets off before standing again and kissing Blaine softly.

Blaine sighs into the kiss, pulling Kurt closer.

"Come on.." Kurt says smiling and pulling Blaine into the tub.

Blaine whimpers but follows him into the water.

Kurt lays on top if Blaine and kisses him softly, slowly grinding their hips together under the water.

Blaine moans, bringing his hands into Kurt's hair.

Kurt gasps harshly. This bring the third time they've done this in the past hour left him really sensitive. "Blaine.." He moaned lightly.

"Yes, baby?" Blaine says, his hands sliding down Kurt's sides and resting at his hips.

"God..it's just..you feel so good.." Kurt breathed out, rolling his hips.

"You do too, baby.." Blaine whispers, rolling his hips up to meet Kurt's.

Kurt kissed down Blaine's neck nibbling lightly at his pulse point.

"Ohhh, Kuuurrrtttt!" Blaine moans loudly

"Mmm what do you want baby?" Kurt asked softly against Blaine's neck.

"I...Can...Can I...ride you baby?" Blaine pants

"Fuck yes.." Kurt moans as they swap places and Blaine straddles his husband.

"God, baby...you're so fucking hot.." Blaine moans, positioning himself over Kurt.

Kurt places his hands on Blaine's hips, helping him lower himself slowly onto Kurt. The last thing Kurt wanted to do was hurt Blaine, so he tried his best to remain completely still.

Blaine eases himself until he takes all of Kurt. He sits still for a minute, feeling the stretch before he starts to move.

Kurt moans as he feels Blaine start to fuck himself on his cock. He grabs Blaine's hips and slowly starts meeting his movements.

"Kurrrt...faster...please..." Blaine pants, rolling his hips.

Kurt looks up at Blaine and quickens his thrusts, fucking into him harder, earning loud moans from his husband.

"GOD! KURT!" Blaine almost screams. "Yes, baby...fuck me!"

Kurt moans loudly, gripping Blaine's hips harder and thrusting up into him with all he had, angling his hips to hit that spot inside him as the water started to splash a bit around them.

"GOD! Fuck yes, baby...god!" Blaine screams. Everything was intensified from earlier. And damn! Kurt knew just how to drive him crazy.

"Fuck! Blaine, you're so tight baby.." Kurt gasped, continuing his assault on his husband's prostate.

"Shit! KURT! God! Right there! DON'T stop...FUCK!" Blaine screams.

Kurt moans at Blaine's screams. "God Blaine, I love it when you fucking scream like that for me.." Kurt gasped, fucking Blaine even harder.

Blaine throws his head back, thrusting down harder. "Fuck, Kurt! I love the way you fill me!"

Kurt let out a low groan as he felt himself getting close. "Blaine..I'm gonna cum baby!"

"God Kurt! Me too, baby...Fuck I'm close..."

Kurt cries out, thrusting into Blaine a few more times before cumming deep inside of him. He grabbed Blaine's cock and pumped furiously as his thrusts slowed.

"KURT! FUCK!" Blaine screams as he cums fiercely. He collapses on his husband, kissing his neck.

Kurt pants harshly, rubbing up and down his husband's back soothingly.

"God, Kurt..." Blaine whispers.

"I love you.." Kurt pants.

"I love you too baby..." Blaine says softly. "We really do need to clean up now if we're ever going to make it to dinner..."

"Yeah.." Kurt says laughing a bit. "I think a shower would be better.."

"Agreed!" Blaine laughs. "I don't want to move..."

"Me either.." Kurt sighed, kissing Blaine's cheek.

Blaine groans as he stands. He lets the water out and helps Kurt up

"Thank you for everything Blaine..." Kurt said, hugging Blaine. "I had a long day and this is just what I needed."

Blaine pulled Kurt close. "You're welcome baby. I thought you'd like that..." he says, getting an idea in his mind.

Kurt and Blaine take a quick shower and go to get changed.

Blaine changes in the closet so Kurt doesn't see. When he is finally finished, he comes out wearing tight black skinny jeans and a fitting navy blue button up.

Kurt changes into a red button up with a black vest and black tie. He slips on some black skinnies and his favorite red dress shoes.

Blaine walks out and sees Kurt. "Wow..."

Kurt stares at Blaine the same way. "Blaine..you look so good baby.." Kurt says smiling and walking up to him.

Blaine wraps his arms around his husband. "You're so sexy.."

Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine softly. "It's part of my charm.." he giggles. "And what's your excuse for always looking so damn edible?" He says softly, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck.

"I try," Blaine laughs, kissing Kurt again.

"You ready? Kurt asks smiling and walking to grab his coat.

"Yup!" Blaine says. "You wanna drive?"

"Sure." Kurt says happily and slipping his hand in Blaine's as they walk out the door.

Kurt drives them to La Lune and they are seated at a booth in the back. A young waitress comes over and gets their drink order.

Kurt smiles at his husband. "Thank you for everything today Blaine..again." he said chuckling as he sipped his water.

"You're most certainly welcome. I love you baby..." Blaine says softly

"I love you too.." Kurt says smiling.

Blaine gives Kurt a mischievous smile. "Are you sure?"

"Yes?" Kurt says, smiling lightly but cocking an eyebrow.

Blaine slid one of his shoes off, sliding it up to Kurt's thigh, reveling that he was wearing fishnets...

Kurt nearly chokes on his water; he has to look away, blushing furiously as he coughed.

"You okay?" Blaine asks, chucking to himself.

"No.." Kurt doesn't bother lying. Godammit. Blaine was probably wearing that whole costume under there. His face turning a horrendous shade of red when he stops coughing.

Blaine rests his face in his hands to keep from laughing

Kurt just stares at his water.

Blaine runs his foot down Kurt's thigh. "You know you love it."

Kurt gasps. "We..We're at dinner.." he whispers.

"I know..." Blaine says simply.

"Ohmygod.." Kurt gasps as he feels Blaine's foot rub against his inner thigh.

Blaine smiles widely as he stares across the table at his husband. The waitress returned to order their food, and Blaine continued teasing Kurt.

"Yes I- I'd like the ceasar sa-aaahh-alad." He managed to get out to the confused looking waitress.

Blaine laughs. "I'll have the same, thank you."

The waitress walks off and Kurt gives Blaine the bitch glare.

"I love you, baby..." Blaine says softly.

"You're lucky I love you too.." Kurt says curtly.

"What would you do if you didn't?" Blaine asked, curious.

"Walk out and drag you by your hair." Kurt says simply.

"And since you do love me?"

"I'll sit here quietly."

"I'll stop if you want..." Blaine says seriously.

Kurt looks up at Blaine, he doesn't want him to stop but he doesn't want to admit to liking it either. "Well..you dont have to stop..if you don't..want to.." Kurt said blushing.

"I'm not going to do it if you're just going to ignore me. It's your birthday. You should be enjoying yourself.." Blaine says, just wanting to her Kurt say it.

"I..Um..ugh..Fine, no I don't want you to stop." Kurt sighed, blushing furiously.

"That's all you had to say, baby," Blaine says, smiling and returning his trail up Kurt's leg.

Kurt chuckled a bit before gasping slightly as Blaine's foot trailed higher. "Are you an exhibitionist or something?" Kurt said smiling.

"I don't think so. I just love teasing you," Blaine says, winking at Kurt.

Kurt giggles, blushing as he re-adjusted himself in his seat a little.

"I don't know if this makes any sense or not...But...teasing you...is like teasing myself..." Blaine admits.

"How so?" Kurt asks, shivering a bit as Blaine's foot goes higher up his thigh.

"Well...Seeing what it does to you...And knowing that I can't really do anything...It's like I'm teasing myself..."

"Makes..makes sense.." Kurt breathed out, becoming a bit flustered.

Blaine sighs. "But you're just...so hot, Kurt...I can't control myself..."

Kurt lets out a broken little whine.

Blaine bites his lip to try to keep calm. The waitress brings them their food and Blaine thanks her before she walks away.

Kurt smiles up at Blaine. "Looks good.." he says smiling before starting to eat.

Blaine behaves while they eat. He was so happy to be like this with Kurt again.

After dinner, Blaine pays and they walk out to the car arm in arm. "Thank you for dinner baby.." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"You're welcome. Happy birthday!"

"Thank you.." Kurt says smiling as they get in the car.

Blaine smiles at his husband as Kurt starts driving. He leans against the window and slowly rests his feet in Kurt's lap.

Kurt looks over at Blaine and swallows hard, remembering what he was wearing under those clothes.

"God, I can't wait to get you home..." Blaine sighs.

Kurt inhales sharply and turns back to face the road. "And why is that?" Kurt asks, feigning ignorance.

Blaine looks out Kurt's window. "I want you so bad, baby..."

Kurt smiles, reaching down to rub a hand up and down Blaine's leg, feeling the texture of the fishnet under the fabric.

Blaine closes his eyes and leans his head against the window, gasping loudly.

"I can't wait to get you home either baby..." Kurt said smiling.

"Mmm...What do you want baby?" Blaine asked, eyes still closed.

Kurt thought for a minute. "I really just want to get you on your knees...and fuck your mouth." Kurt said, trying to concentrate on the road.

"Mmmm...Kurt..." Blaine moans, trailing his fingertips down the buttons of his shirt.

Kurt gasps as he watches Blaine, swallowing hard. "Would you like that baby?" Kurt asks in a dark voice.

Blaine still has his eyes closed. "God, yes!" He sighs, starting to unbutton his shirt.

"Get you down on your knees and shove my cock in that pretty little mouth of yours.." Kurt says, watching Blaine intently before his eyes shifting back to the road again and back. There wasn't a lot of traffic tonight. Thank God.

Blaine unbuttons a few more, revealing his corset. "Ohhh, baby...make me your little cock slut..."

"Fuck..I will baby..I will.." Kurt said, licking his lips and looking back at the road. "You want to be my slut don't you? You want me to fuck your mouth.."

Blaine rolls his body. "Oh, fuck yes, baby. I love being your little slut..."

"Fuck Blaine..You're so beautiful..Fuck.." Kurt said, watching his husband as his hands trailed all over his body. He could feel himself getting hard. He needed do get home...now.

"God, Kurt..." Blaine moans. "I need to taste you..."

"How bad?" Kurt asks, cursing their luck as they stop at a red light but he turns to look at Blaine.

Blaine's hands continue their exploration down his body. "So fucking bad, Kurt...I'll do anything...Fuck...I just need you..."

"Take out your cock.." Kurt says roughly.

Blaine's eyes open quickly. "H-huh?"

Kurt just realizes what he said. "Oh no, I-I'm sorry..I didn't.." Kurt says quickly, completely mortified and turns to drive as the light turns green.

"No...God...Your voice...Fuck, Kurt...That was hot...Just caught me off guard...Damn, you sounded sexy..."

"Really?" Kurt asks, a little less embarrassed.

"God, yes..." Blaine breathes out.

"I just got so caught up in watching you touch yourself..I just.." Kurt trails off, blushing.

"Don't say you're sorry. I was just so into what I was thinking. I just...wasn't sure of you had really said it... Kurt...that was fucking hot!"

"Oh.." Kurt says, smiling a bit. "Well then do it.." He said, dropping his voice again.

Blaine shivers at Kurt's voice. He trails down to his jeans and unzips them, sighing at the release.

Kurt moans a little. "Now..think about what I'm gonna do to you when we get home..How I'm gonna fuck you down your throat..But, I'm gonna make you beg for it first.." Kurt said roughly.

Blaine trails his nails up and down his chest, shivering from the thoughts.

"Beg for it baby.." Kurt commands.

"Please, Kurt...Can I taste your cock?"

"Hm..I don't think you want it bad enough.." Kurt said teasingly.

"Baby...I do...I need your cock...deep in my throat, baby...please..."

"Fuck..Blaine..you look so fucking sexy right now baby.." Kurt rasped. Thank god they were almost home.

"Fuck Kurt... I need you..."

"I know baby..I know.." Kurt said, pulling up to the apartments.

"Kurt...I'm wearing skinny jeans...how am I going to get these back up...?" Blaine asks.

"Do you need help?" Kurt giggles.

Blaine just nods his head.

"Or do you want to try something?.." Kurt asks cautiously as he parks near the back of the lot.

"Try what?"

"It's kind of weird but...it's a bit of a kink of mine.." Kurt says, staring at Blaine's cock.

"Tell me..." Blaine asks, smiling.

"I really just have this fantasy of..watching you..touch yourself.."

"Really?" Blaine asks. "But...um...what if...you.../told/ me...how...and what to...do...?"

Kurt shivers at the thought. "Y-yeah..." He says softly.

Blaine smiles. "Where...?"

"Here?"

"O-okay..." Blaine says, leaning his seat back and making himself comfortable.

Kurt turns and leans against the window to get a better view of Blaine. "God baby..you don't know what this is going to do to me.."

Blaine smiles nervously. "What do you want me to do?"

"Just..what you were doing earlier..think about me..taking you upstairs and me slipping my cock into your mouth.." Kurt says darkly.

Blaine takes off his shirt and closes his eyes. He slowly trails his fingers down the corset, his breathing getting heavier.

"Fuck.." Kurt gasps. "Think about me thrusting into your throat..the taste of my cock.."

Blaine moans as he reaches his throbbing cock. He uses the pre-cum as lube and swirls his hand around the head.

Kurt licks his lips. God, Blaine was so fucking sexy like this. "I'll grab your hair, holding you still while I shove my cock in your mouth..would you like that baby?" Kurt asks roughly.

"Oh, god yes!" Blaine moans, slowly stroking himself. "Fuck my mouth baby..."

"Fuck Blaine...Are you my slut?" Kurt asks darkly, shifting in his seat and watching as his husband worked his own cock. It was unbelievably hot.

"Yes! God I love being your little whore!"

"God Blaine, you look so fucking amazing right now.." Kurt gasped.

Blaine slowly started pumping himself. God, he never thought this would be so hot.

"I can't wait to get you in that apartment Blaine..Do you want my cock baby?" Kurt asked, His eyes trailing from Blaine's face to his hand.

Blaine tightens his grip. "Fuck yes, baby...I want your cock deep in my throat..." he rasps.

A deep groan escapes Kurt's throat. "Tell me what you're thinking about.."

Blaine opens his eyes to look at Kurt. "Swirling my tongue around the head of your throbbing cock. Licking a firm line from the base and back up the underside, paying extra attention to your sensitive spot...Taking you inch by inch, until I have all of you..."

Kurt inhaled sharply. All he wanted to do was reach over and take his husband now. But the sight of him stroking himself while looking into his eyes was so fucking amazing. "Fuck baby..don't stop.." Kurt moaned.

Blaine strokes himself faster. "God, Kurt! I want to suck your cock so bad, watching you as I do...taking you deeper and deeper until I taste you..."

"You want to taste my cum?" Kurt asked. He was a mess, panting in his seat as Blaine worked over himself. "You want me to cum down that pretty little throat of yours?"

Blaine's head falls back onto the seat. "God! Fuck baby! Yes!"

"Fuck Blaine...cum for me baby..I want to see you cum all over yourself.." Kurt said roughly. His erection was straining against his jeans and with every pump Blaine made; Kurt could feel himself getting harder.

"Kiss me...please..." Blaine pleads. "I'm so fucking close, baby..."

Kurt quickly leans over and kisses Blaine roughly, pushing his tongue into his mouth and moaning loudly.

Blaine brings his free hand up into Kurt's hair. "Baby...If you want...to see...I...I...now..."

Kurt looked down as Blaine's hips jerked up, his cum spilling over onto his hand and shooting up on his corset as he moaned in Kurt's ear. God it was beautiful.

"Fuck...Kurt!" Blaine moans loudly as he rides out his orgasm. He looks over at his husband. "Was...Was that alright...?"

Kurt was in awe of his beautiful husband. "Blaine...That was so amazing..." He panted.

Blaine pulled Kurt in for a passionate kiss. "Now can I have your cock?"

"Oh fuck yes." Kurt moaned before helping Blaine tuck himself away and they both practically ran, giggling like high school kids, to the apartments.

Blaine slams the door behind him before hurriedly taking his jeans and shirt off. He swiftly undresses his husband and drops to his knees.

"Oh fuck.." Kurt moans, looking down at Blaine in his costume, looking up at him.

"Fuck, Kurt...you're so fucking beautiful baby!" Blaine rushes out before slide his tongue over the tip.

Kurt moaned loudly, his hips jerking forward slightly.

Blaine swirls his tongue, sliding over the little slit on the tip and moaning around him.

"Oh Fuck Blaine.." Kurt gasps. God Blaine looked so hot like this.

He lifted Kurt's throbbing cock a little, sucking at that sensitive spot

"A-ah! Blaine! Please..I need you so bad..." Kurt moaned loudly.

Blaine slides his mouth over Kurt, taking him in quickly.

Kurt's hands fly into Blaine's hair as he lets out a sharp cry. "Blaine shit!" He gasps.

Blaine moans deeply as he sucks harder.

"God Blaine...fuck.." He moans, thrusting his hips forward a bit.

Blaine reaches around to grab Kurt's ass, pulling him in deeper

Kurt moans loudly, thrusting his cock in and out of Blaine's mouth, moaning loudly. "God baby, your mouth is so good.."

Blaine looks up at Kurt with needy eyes that begged him to fuck his mouth faster.

Kurt inhaled sharply before gripping Blaine's curls and thrusting harder. Blaine looked so amazing like that, his eyebrows knitted together as Kurt fucked his mouth.

Blaine moaned loudly. Fuck Kurt looked so fucking hot.

Kurt threw his head back as his hips jumped forward. "God, I love the way you take my cock..Fuck Blaine."

Blaine bobbed his head faster up and down his husband's amazing cock.

"Blaine..I'm close..Oh God..I'm gonna-" Kurt choked out, his hips stuttering.

Blaine tightens his grip on Kurt's ass, sucking hard and fast as his husband cums deep in his throat.

Kurt holds Blaine's head in place as he came down his throat, moaning loudly. He released Blaine and slipped out of his mouth, dropping to his knees and pulling Blaine in for a deep kiss.

Blaine tangles his hands into Kurt's hair. "Fuck baby..."

"Oh God Blaine..you're so fucking sexy.." Kurt breathed out.

"So are you, baby..." Blaine panted, kissing Kurt's chest.

"I love you.." Kurt said.

"I love you too, baby."

"Thank you so much baby..for everything..." Kurt whispered, kissing Blaine again.

"You're welcome, babe. Happy birthday," Blaine says smiling.

Kurt lies down on the floor and pulls Blaine with him, cuddling him close. "I don't wanna move.."

"Me neither..." Blaine whispers. "But I could really use a relaxing bath to come down from that..."

"That does sound good.." Kurt said softly. "You want me to go get it ready baby?" Kurt asked, kissing him.

"You're not supposed to do anything. It's your birthday," Blaine says, starting to stand.

Kurt pulls him back down. "But, you just let me fuck your mouth and jerked off for me Blaine, and after all the other things you've done for me, I think I can at least run a bath for us.." He says smiling before standing.

"I love you, Kurt," Blaine smiles, lying back down.

"I love you too baby.." Kurt says softly and walks off to the bathroom. He runs the bathwater and adds some of that scented bath salt he knows Blaine likes before lighting a few candles and going to get Blaine.

Blaine has his eyes closed as he hears Kurt walking towards him. "I don't wanna move..."

"I know baby.." Kurt says softly, picking Blaine up and carrying him to the bathroom.

Blaine giggle as Kurt lifts him. He walks them to the bathroom and Blaine looks around. "Baby...this is beautiful..."

"It's for you.." Kurt says smiling as he helps Blaine out of his costume again before they get into the hot bath, Blaine lying back on Kurt's chest.

"Mmm," Blaine moans, feeling the hot water. "Thank you, baby."

"You're welcome baby.." Kurt said, lovingly rubbing his husband's shoulders.

Blaine relaxes against Kurt's chest, letting his eyes slip shut.

"Thank you again for today Blaine.." Kurt said softly, kissing the top of Blaine's head as he massaged his shoulders and neck.

"You're welcome, Kurt. I love doing these things for you." Blaine says, smiling. "I...I had an idea...for tomorrow night..."

"What's that?" Kurt asks softly.

"Well...I thought I'd make red headed sluts for us...But at home..."

"As long as I don't go anywhere afterwards we should be alright.." Kurt said smiling and kissing Blaine's temple.

"Don't worry. It'll just be us...I do work Sunday, but I'll be alright," Blaine says.

"You work Sunday?" Kurt asked a bit disappointedly.

"Just a couple hours.."

"Okay.." Kurt says softly, pulling Blaine closer.

Blaine sighs happily. "You're so amazing, baby."

"Not as amazing as you.." Kurt says smiling.

"You're sweet.."

"No, I'm honest.."

"I love you, Kurt..."

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt said softly, kissing the top of his husband's head.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine whispers.

"Yeah baby?"

"Will you wash my hair?"

"Of course I will.." Kurt said smiling as he began to wet Blaine's hair. He grabbed the soap and started massaging the stuff throughout his hair, using his nails the way he knows Blaine likes.

"Mmmm...baby..."

"Does that feel good?" Kurt says sweetly.

"Yessss…"

Kurt smiles at his husband as he massages the lather throughout his hair.

"God...I could just fall asleep..."

"I wish we could, but we can't fall asleep in the tub." Kurt giggles softly, starting to rinse the soap out of Blaine's hair.

"I'd look all old and gross!" Blaine giggled.

"Like I've said before...I'd still love you.." Kurt said softly.

"We're going to be the cute old couple out swinging on their front porch," Blaine smiles.

"Oh yes, I'm going to look all adorable when I'm ancient and decrepit.." Kurt chuckles. "You're the only one that's going to look good older."

"We're going to be the cute old couple out swinging on their front porch," Blaine smiles.

"Oh yes, I'm going to look all adorable when I'm ancient and decrepit.." Kurt chuckles. "You're the only one that's going to look good older.

"You take such good care of yourself. You'll always look amazing.."

Kurt giggled, a small yawn escaping his mouth.

"You ready for bed baby?"

"Yeah.." Kurt says sleepily, clinging to his husband.

Blaine stands and picks up Kurt, kissing his forehead.

Kurt smiles as they dry off and lie on the bed. Kurt cuddles up to Blaine's chest and sighs. "I love you.." Kurt says happily, nuzzling against Blaine's warm skin.

"I love you too," Blaine says. "Always baby."


	34. Chapter 34

The next day was filled with just as much, if not more, sex than the day before. Having the house to themselves did have its perks. They drank a little that night before bed and the next morning Kurt woke to Blaine flitting around the room getting ready for work.

"Sorry baby. I didn't mean to wake you.."

"No, it's fine baby.." Kurt purred as he stretched out over the bed.

Blaine smiled. "You're so cute, babe."

"Whatever." Kurt laughed as he threw a small pillow at his husband playfully. "How long are you going to be at work?" He asked looking up.

"About three hours," Blaine laughs, catching the pillow.

"Ugh..that's so loonnnggg.." Kurt whined, rolling over to bury his face in the pillows.

"I'll see if i can get off early, babe," Blaine says, walking over and kissing his husband.

"No.. You don't have to..It's work.." He sighed kissing Blaine back.. "I love you baby.." He said softly.

"I'll see you when i get home," Blaine says as he walks out of the door.

"Mmkayy.." Kurt sighs rolling back over in the bed as Blaine walked out of the door.

Blaine got off about an hour early and slowly walked into the apartment in case Kurt was sleeping.

Kurt couldn't take three hours without Blaine after waking up from having a /very/ nice dream about the other man. He decided to take care of himself. He still had an hour until Blaine was home. He pulled out the lube, slicking up his fingers and pressing one inside himself, thinking of what his husband usually did. His eyes fluttered closed as he panted lightly, working the finger in and out of himself before adding another.

Blaine heard a moan and slowly walked to their room. The door was cracked open and he peaked inside, gasping as he saw his husband.

Kurt reached a hand up, grabbing his hair as he added a third finger; he worked his fingers deeper, searching for that spot. Ah, there it is. He let out a sharp gasp as his middle finger brushed against his prostate. "Blaine..." He breathed out, pulling his hair before reaching down to stroke his cock slowly.

Blaine watches with wide eyes. God, his husband was beautiful!

Kurt's back arched as he brushed against that bundle of nerves harshly, letting out a loud moan. "Fuck.." he gasped, working his fingers in and out of himself slowly as he sped up his strokes on his cock. He pictured Blaine above him working his thick cock inside of him. "Oh God..Blaine.." He moaned.

Fuck! Kurt was so hot. He wanted to go in there and slip between Kurt's thighs but this was so sexy! The way Kurt breathed out his name. Fuck!

Kurt sped up his fingers inside of him, arching his hips off of the bed to get a better angle. And oh fuck, that felt good. He let out a sharp cry, throwing his head back on the pillow. "Oh Fuck!" He gasped, thrusting up into his hand and moaning harshly.

Blaine wants to go in there and fuck his husband so bad. God! The moans coming from him. Fuck!

Kurt was so close, he bit his lip, working his wrist faster and pushing deeper inside of himself. "A-ah! Blaine!" He moans, feeling that heat pooling in his lower stomach.

Blaine was extremely hard from just watching. God Kurt was fucking sexy.

Kurt tumbles over the edge cumming on his hand and stomach as Blaine's name tumbles from his lips. He lies there a moment, chest heaving and basking in his post orgasm haze.

Blaine slowly opens the door. "Baby, I'm home..."

Kurt lets out a yelp and nearly jumps off of the bed; He quickly hides his hand, throwing the blanket over himself. "H-hey baby.." Kurt panted.

"How was your day?" Blaine asks calmly.

"Good..I just slept..You- You're home early." Kurt said, trying to calm himself down. He obviously didn't hear anything, or else he would have said something. Right?

"Yeah, our session ended early." Blaine said, changing his clothes.

"Good..Good.." Kurt said looking away.

Blaine crawls into bed, wrapping his arm around his husband. He kisses his neck. "Kurt...that was so sexy..." Blaine whispers.

"What?" Kurt asks, panicking a little.

"I...umm...saw you..." Blaine says slowly. "I was at the door...I didn't want to interrupt.."

Kurt turns an ungodly shade of red and turns his head into the pillow. "Oh my god.." He says into the pillow. He was completely mortified.

"Baby, it's nothing to be embarrassed about. That was so sexy. Obviously..." He says, rolling his hips onto Kurt.

Kurt let out a little breath as he feels Blaine's erection rub against his leg. "O-oh.."

"You have no idea how hard it was to not come in here and fuck you..." Blaine whispers hotly.

A small moan escapes Kurt's lips. "Well why didn't you?" he asks.

"God, Kurt...seeing you that way...I understand now...why you wanted to watch me..." Blaine says.

Kurt looks back over at Blaine. "It is kind of a big turn on knowing that you were watching.."

"Really?" Blaine asks, smiling. "How you moved and the noises you made...and god! The way you said my name!"

"I was thinking about you.." Kurt says, resting his forehead against Blaine's.

"It feels so good to hear that..." Blaine smiles, kissing Kurt's cheek.

"How long were you standing there?" Kurt asks, pulling Blaine closer.

"Since you started..." Blaine admitted.

Kurt gasps a little. Somehow Blaine watching him actually did turn him on, something he would normally find embarrassing. He felt his cock twitch at Blaine's words.

"It...it was so...beautiful and sexy...amazing..." Blaine says, looking into Kurt's eyes.

Kurt gives a small smile and leans in to kiss Blaine softly, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Blaine moans into the kiss. "I love you, Kurt."

"I love you too.." Kurt whispered.

Blaine smiled, kissing him fiercely.

Kurt let out a moan and pulled Blaine on top of him, grinding against his husband as he felt his cock start to stiffen.

"Fuck, baby..." Blaine moans loudly.

"God Blaine..I want you to fuck me..please.." Kurt begged.

"Oh, god baby! I want you so bad!"

Kurt gasped, reaching over and grabbing the lube from earlier and setting it on the bed. He leaned forward, kissing down Blaine's neck and back up to his jaw, nipping at the skin there.

"Ahhh, Kurt..." Blaine gasps. "Do...do you want my...f-fingers first?"

"No.." he gasped, pushing his hips into Blaine's. "I want to be able to feel you when I walk tomorrow..Please Blaine..please.." Kurt gasped...

A low growl escapes Blaine's throat as he hurriedly strips and slick his cock up.

Kurt pulls Blaine back on top of him and wraps his legs around his waist. "Please fuck me baby..I need it..It's all I've been thinking about all day..please.." Kurt whimpers.

Blaine kisses Kurt's neck, moving to his collar bone as he slides into Kurt.

Kurt moaned. Thank god he fingered himself earlier or this would have hurt a lot more. He tightened his legs around Blaine and pulled him closer, pushing his cock deeper. "God Blaine yes.." Kurt panted.

"Fuck, Kurt! You're so fucking tight baby!" Blaine groans, thrusting into his beautiful husband.

Kurt let out light moans as he felt Blaine inside of him, god he felt amazing. The whole room seemed to melt away and it was just them. "Fuck Blaine..harder..please.." Kurt gasped.

Blaine rolled his body faster, roughly thrusting into him. "God, Kurt!" He moaned against his husband's neck.

Kurt cried out, clutching to Blaine and scratching down his back. "Oh God..." he moaned, rolling his hips to match the pace of Blaine's thrusts. "God yes Blaine...I love this...W-when you fuck me hard like this..." Kurt gasped as Blaine slammed into him.

"Fuck baby, you're so hot! You're always so fucking tight!" Blaine says, nipping at Kurt's neck.

Kurt's moans grew louder and higher. "Fuck Blaine! Oh shit! Harder baby! I'm so close!"

Blaine thrusts harder into Kurt. "Fuck baby, you're so sexy. I love your voice...Scream for me Kurt..."

Kurt screamed loudly, clutching to Blaine as he came between them. He tightened his muscles around Blaine as he shot himself all over his and Blaine's chest.

Blaine loses it as Kurt screams and cums deep inside of his husband. His thrusts slow down before slowly pulling out of Kurt and collapsing beside him.

Kurt grabs Blaine and pulls himself to his chest, panting heavily. "Thank you..." Kurt breathes out.

"Thank you baby! God, you're so amazing!" breathes loudly.

"I'm glad you came home early.." Kurt says giggling.

"Me too, baby...that was...just so sexy!"

"This weekend has just been...amazing.." Kurt said softly,nuzzling into Blaine's neck.

"I agree," Blaine says smiling. "But I've got to go pick up our daughter soon.."

"True..Then we won't be able to have kinky sex all over the house anymore.." Kurt says laughing.

"We can...We just have to be quiet," Blaine says, winking.

Kurt blushes and buries his face in the pillow.

"But we need to hide all of our lube..."

Kurt bursts into laughter and looks over at Blaine. "Oh my God yes, or child proof everything.."

Blaine giggles. "I just...I didn't know what to do when she found the handcuffs.."

"I'm just glad we don't own a dildo or anything. I wouldn't know what to do if she grabbed that.." Kurt said, cringing at the thought.

"Oh dear god!" Blaine says in horror. "Thank god we aren't lesbians!"

Kurt laughs at his husband and kisses his softly. "I love you.." He says softly, admiring the way Blaine's honey hazel eyes look in the sunlight that shone through the window.

Blaine giggles. "I love you too."

"Then stay in this bed with me forever.." Kurt says, nuzzling into Blaine's neck,

"I would love to. But we have a daughter baby.."

"I know..I miss her.." He said softly.

"Me too. As much as I love being alone with you, it's hard to not have her here..." Blaine whispers.

"Do you want to go pick her up?" Kurt asks, looking up at his husband.

"I was planning on it. Did you want to go? Or stay here?" Blaine asks.

"I'll stay here and clean up a bit.." Kurt says looking around the room. "We've kind of neglected the state of the house all weekend, so I want to try and get a little of it done.

"Alright." Blaine says, getting up to get dressed.

Kurt gets dressed as well and grabs Blaine by the waist before he walks out of the door. " I love you.." Kurt says softly before kissing his husband.

Blaine smiles widely. "I love you too, babe. You want me to make dinner or pick something up?"

"Just pick something up tonight...You've done a lot already.." Kurt said sweetly, kissing Blaine again.

"Is there something in particular you'd like?"

"Hmmmmm Chinese.." Kurt said smiling.

"You read my mind," Blaine smiles. "I'll be back, baby."

"Love you.." Kurt says removing his hands from Blaine's waist and walking off to start cleaning.

"Love you too," Blaine calls, walking out the door.

Kurt turns on the stereo and starts playing his music singing loudly as he cleans. The neighbors already knew better than to complain.

Blaine gets to Wes's place and knocks on the door. Wes answers and invites Blaine in.

"So how was the weekend?" Wes asks Blaine, elbowing him playfully.

Blaine laughed. "Very...interesting...But definitely amazing!"

"Sounds like you had a good time." Wes laughs. "Gabby's in the room playing with Kelsey" Wes says leading him there.

"Yeah," Blaine says, walking back to Kelsey's room.

"Daddy!" Gabby says once she sees her father standing in the doorway. She sets the toys she was playing with down and toddles over to Blaine, reaching at him. "Up up!" She says happily.

Blaine lifts her into the air and holds her tightly. "Hey baby girl! I've missed you!"

"Lub you!" She says, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"Hi uncle Blaine!" Kelsey says smiling. "Where's Queen Kurt?" She asked, tilting her head.

"Hey princess! He's at home cleaning up." He says, bending down to hug her.

She hugs him back before running to her toy box. "I got him something!" She says, digging furiously through her toys.

'Uh-oh..' Blaine thinks. "What's that?" He asks, walking over to the toy box.

She finds what she's looking for and holds up her prize triumphantly. "This!" she says, holding it out to Blaine. It was a silver tiara with pink rhinestones set in it. "Because last time I saw him he didn't have one and every queen needs a crown." She said matter-of-factly.

Blaine bites his lower lip to keep from laughing. Kurt was going to kill him for this. "Do you want me to bring it to him for you?"

"Yes!" She said happily, holding the crown up to Blaine.

"I'm sure he'll love it!" He says, looking back at Wes.

Wes just shook his head smiling. "Yeah, he'll love it.." He laughed.

Blaine walks out of Kelsey's room and thanks Wes again. "Well...Time for me to go get dinner before my death," he laughs.

About an hour later, Blaine walks into the apartment with Gabby and their food. "We're home, baby..."

Kurt dances into the living room before turning off the stereo. "Hey baby!" He says, a bit out of breath as he jogs over to Gabby and kisses her forehead.

"Daddy! I lub you!" Gabby squeals, reaching out for Kurt.

"I love you too!" He said smiling and taking her in his arms.

"Miss you!" She giggled loudly.

Kurt looked at their daughter and smiled widely. "I missed you too baby!" he said, kissing her forehead.

"Hey Kurt?" Blaine asks, holding the crown behind his back.

"Yeah babe?" Kurt asked turning to his husband.

"Umm..." Blaine starts. "Kelsey wanted me to...uhhh...give you something...a gift..."

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Well what is it?"

"Don't get mad at me, okay? I had nothing to do with this...I'm just the messenger..."

"Blaine." Kurt said, growing impatient. "What is it?"

Blaine showed him the crown. "She said that every Queen needs a crown..."

Kurt just stared at the thing, mouth agape. "Really?"

"She said I had to give it to you..." Blaine says quietly, wishing he would've just left it in the car.

Kurt cracked a smile. "Tell her I said thank you.." He said grabbing it and perching it on his head before walking off.

Blaine stared after Kurt. What the hell just happened? He shrugged it off and got their dinner set out.

Kurt smiled as Gabby reached up for the tiara on his head. "Priddy.." She said smiling.

"Why thank you." He said giggling a bit as he walked into the kitchen to get gabby some juice.

Blaine sits down and waits for Kurt and Gabby to sit with him.

Kurt gets Gabby's drink and sets her down in her highchair and gives her the noodles Blaine bought for her before sitting down. "Thank you for dinner baby." Kurt says smiling at his husband and adjusting his tiara.

"You're welcome baby," Blaine says, trying not to look at the tiara.

Kurt eats his food and helps feed gabby, the whole time with a big smile on his face.

"I've missed her so much..." Blaine says quietly. "She's growing up so fast..."

"Isn't she?" Kurt said, smiling at their daughter.

"It kind of scares me.." Blaine says, looking at his food.

"Baby..We're always going to be there for her and she's always going to need us.." Kurt said softly looking at his husband.

"I know.." He says. "But...It won't take long for her to leave us..."

Kurt takes off the tiara, no longer able to take himself seriously in it, and grabs Blaine's hand. "Baby..I know..and it's gonna be hard.."

"I mean.." Blaine sniffles. "I know she's always going to love us. But a child never understands the love that their parents have for them. It's going to rip my heart out when she's ready to leave..."

Kurt strokes Blaine's hand softly. "I know baby..it'll hurt me to..but that's not for another eighteen twenty years...Let's just..focus on today.." He said softly.

Blaine wipes his eyes. "You're right. Hey Kurt...?"

"Yeah baby?"

"Thank you...For doing this with me...For everything.."

Kurt smiled softly. "There isn't anyone else I'd rather do it with.."

"I love you so much, baby.." Blaine says, a tear falling from his eye.

"I love you too Blaine.." Kurt says, pulling Blaine close.

"Daddy?" Gabby says from across the table.

Blaine kisses Kurt's cheek. "Yes, baby girl?"

"No cry.." She said softly, looking at Blaine sadly.

Blaine chuckles, wiping the tears from his eyes. He picks her up and sets her in his lap. "No cry," Blaine says, kissing her.

Gabby wraps her arms around his chest as far as they will go, hugging him tightly. "Aw baby...You're so sweet," Blaine says, hugging her back. "I love you sweetie!"

"Lub you daddy.." She said softly.

Blaine kisses her forehead. "You still hungee baby?"

She nods and looks over at her food.

Blaine sets her back down and continues eating.

Kurt Blaine and Gabby finish their meal and Blaine gives gabby a bath and puts her to bed as Kurt's changing in the bedroom.

Blaine sings to Gabby as he puts her down before walking back to their room.

Kurt smiles at his husband as he walks in the room. "Hey babe.." Kurt says, pulling off his shirt. "Is she asleep?" He asks, tossing it in the hamper.

Blaine nods his head as he starts to change.

Kurt walks over to Blaine and hugs him, kissing his forehead softly. "What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing," Blaine says. "I'm good," he smiles.

"it's just even after this weekend you seem so stressed.." Kurt said softly, kissing down Blaine's jaw.

Just kind of coming back to reality after an amazing weekend. I just...can't believe how fast she's growing."

"I know.." Kurt said softly against Blaine's neck. "It's okay baby..just let me take care of you tonight.."

Blaine sighs, tilting his head to the side. "That sounds nice..."

Kurt smiled and kissed across Blaine's collar bones and running a hand down his bare chest.

Blaine gives a slight moan, wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Mmm..What do you want baby?" Kurt asked, kissing Back up to nibble at Blaine's ear.

"Can...Can I...ride you, baby?" Blaine asks lowly.

"Yeah.." Kurt moans softly, pulling Blaine close and kissing him deeply.

Blaine sighs into the kiss, pulling Kurt towards the bed.

Kurt lies down and pulls Blaine on top of him, moaning as their hips meet.

Blaine grinds down onto Kurt as he reaches over to grab the lube.

"God Blaine.." Kurt moans, gripping Blaine's hips softly.

Blaine sighs, leaning down to suck Kurt's ear lobe between his lips. "Fuck, baby...I want to ride you so hard!"

"God, yes Blaine.." Kurt gasps, rolling his hips up to feel Blaine's hard cock against his own.

"Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine moans, slipping off his briefs.

Kurt slips off his own underwear and pulls Blaine down for another hard kiss.

Blaine slicks up his fingers and slowly inserts on in himself as he kisses Kurt deeply.

"God Blaine, you're so hot baby.." Kurt says against Blaine's lips.

Blaine lets out a loud gasp as he enters and second and third finger, keeping his lustful eyes on Kurt.

"Blaine..please..I need you baby.." Kurt whispered, placing a hand on the beck of Blaine's neck.

Blaine quickly removed his fingers and hurriedly covered Kurt's beautiful cock with lube.

Kurt gasped as Blaine stroked him and gripped his husband's hips tightly.

Blaine gave Kurt a kiss filled with heat as he slid himself over his husband's member.

"Oh fuck.." Kurt gasped as he filled Blaine completely, allowing his husband to adjust to the stretch.

Blaine shakes his head. "No...Don't stop moving..." he whispers, grinding his hips.

Kurt moans and starts working his hips, thrusting in and out of his husband quickly. "Oh God Blaine.."

"Ahhh...Shit!" Blaine moans, leaning down to kiss his husband.

Kurt heard a small sound and stopped thrusting for a moment. "Blaine..did you hear that?"

Blaine hushed Kurt by kissing him again. "Shh..Just fuck me, baby.."

Kurt moaned and thrust back up into Blaine, gripping his hips tightly.

A loud growl comes from Blaine's throat as he nips at Kurt's collar bone.

"Oh Fuck baby..You feel so good.." Kurt gasped, thrusting harder into his husband.

"God, Kurt! Fuck me, baby...Fuck!" Blaine breathes out, rolling his body over Kurt's.

"Daddy?" A sleepy voice comes from the doorway.

Kurt freezes, grabbing Blaine's hips to still his movements as well.

Blaine's eyes grow wide, looking down at Kurt.

"Daddy?" Gabrielle calls out again.

Kurt looks up at Blaine with panic in his eyes, not quite sure what to do.

"Y-yes Gabby?" He asks finally.

Scawy dream.." She says, still standing at the door.

Blaine jumps off of Kurt and lays beside him.

"Come here baby.." He says softly, grabbing his underwear off the side of the bed and slipping them on clumsily in the dark.

Blaine crawls out of bed to find his briefs before getting back into bed. Gabby slides up next to Kurt and cuddles up next to him. Blaine lies behind her as they try to sooth her. Gabby points to Blaine. "Daddy screaming..."

"Daddy's fine.." Kurt says softly, holding her close. Dear lord if she wasn't traumatized he sure as hell was.

Blaine groans. "I'm okay, baby girl. Daddy was just...being silly..."

"Everybody's fine now.." Kurt said, kissing her head softly.

Gabrielle squirms uncomfortably. She pulls something out from underneath her. "What this?" She asks, pressing the little bottle of lube against Kurt's chest.

Kurt places his hands on the bottle and his eyes open wide, realizing what it is. "Um..lotion baby..Daddy lotion.."

"Like baby lotion?" She asks innocently.

"Yes, but for daddies.." Kurt says softly.

"Daddy lotion!" She says, giggling.

"Yes, now can Daddy have it back?" Kurt asks.

"Mmhmmm," Gabby laughs, handing it to Kurt and reaching from Blaine to move closer to her.

Kurt places the bottle in the drawer and cuddles with his little family. He really hoped he never had to experience that again, but it was still nice for them all to lie together like this.

Blaine snuggles closer, stroking her hair until she falls asleep happily.

Kurt lets out a small laugh. "I told you I heard something.." He whispered.

Blaine sighed. "I'm sorry. I was just so focused on what we were doing...I'll listen next time...That...just...embarrassing!"

"Mortifying.." Kurt agrees, but still smiling at his husband.

Blaine leans in to kiss Kurt. He pulls away, laughing. "Daddy lotion? At least she doesn't understand."

"What was I supposed to say?" Kurt whispers, giggling.

"I couldn't think of anything...That was great," Blaine chuckles. "God, I hope she doesn't remember this when she's older!"

"Hopefully." Kurt says softly, kissing her head again.

Blaine yawns loudly. "Mmm, good night, baby."

"Goodnight Blaine.." Kurt said softly..


	35. Chapter 35

-4 years later-  
"So do you have your lunch box?" Kurt asked his daughter as they stood in the living room. It was the first day of kindergarten and Kurt wanted to make sure everything went perfectly.

"Yes, daddy. Let's gooo..." Gabrielle says, pulling Kurt's hand.

Blaine's in their room trying to control himself. He couldn't believe this day was already here.

"Gabrielle Elizabeth Anderson, where is your scarf?" Kurt asks placing his hands on his hips.

Gabby sighs and goes to her room to put her scarf on. "Now can we go?"

"We have to wait for your father.." Kurt sighed. "Blaine?" He called walking to the room.

Blaine's sitting on the bed about to have a panic attack. "I can't do this, Kurt..."

Kurt walks over to Blaine and wraps his arms around his husband. "Blaine, it's okay.. You don't have to come if you don't want to baby.." Kurt said softly, stroking his hair.

"Kurt, I can't not go. That would be worse. I just, she needs to stop growing! She's going to leave us, Kurt! I'm not ready.." Blaine says, leaning into Kurt.

"Blaine..she's five..she's going to school and she'll be back at three.. "Kurt said soothingly.

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "What if she needs us? What if people make fun of her because of us. You know how kids are...I don't want her to have to go through that..."

"If she needs us, the office and the teacher has our numbers.. You worry too much baby..she's a smart, amazing, funny, beautiful little girl, and everyone is going to love her no matter what her parents are." Kurt said, kissing Blaine's temple.

Blaine sniffles. "You're right. She has your fierce attitude too. I know she'll be okay. I just...I just worry."

"I know Blaine…and it's natural to worry.." Kurt said smiling, "But if we don't get going now, we're going to be late." Kurt said looking at the time.

"Alright," Blaine sighs, taking Kurt's hand.

Kurt walks in the living room with Blaine. "Gabrielle put your scarf back on.." He said warningly at the little blue eyed girl.

Gabby sighs but does as she is told and grabs both of their hands. "Can we please go? I want to go to school!"

"Yes darling,," Kurt says smiling as they walk out of the door. He looks over at Blaine as they ride down the elevator, smiling supportively.

Blaine squeezes his husband's hand and smiles back. He looked down at their daughter. She was so excited. Blaine knew she'd be alright.

They get in the car and drive to the school. Kurt insists that they walk her to her classroom before he gets on one knee, straightening her outfit. "Now you know if you need to call us all you have to do is tell your teacher okay?" Kurt said quickly. "Don't be scared to call okay? Because I will come get you if you want me to.."

"Daddy..." Gabby says. "I'll be okay. I promise to call if I need you." She puts her little hands on his cheeks. "Stop worrying."

"Stop growing.." He said, kissing her forehead.

Blaine has tears in his eyes as he watches them. She looks at both of her parents. "I love you. Now go!" She giggles. "I'll see you after school."

"I know you aren't about to leave without hugging Your other daddy.." Kurt said looking at her.

Gabby smiles and jumps into Blaine's arms. "I love you baby girl...Don't forget to call if you need us...We'll be here as soon as possible..." Blaine says, not being able to hold back the tears. "God, you're growing up so fast!"

"Daddy don't cry.." She said, hugging him tighter. "I'm coming back." She said softly.

"I know, sweetie. I can't wait to hear about your first day at school! I'm just so proud of you.." Blaine says, setting her down.

She smiles up at her parents. "Love you!" She says, skipping off into the classroom. Kurt stands, placing his hand over his heart and trying to hold back the tears. "God, she's just so mature, sometimes i forget I'm talking to a five-year-old.." He said softly.

"That's because we didn't baby her. She's going to be amazing today..." Blaine says, trying to hold himself together.

Kurt smiles and grabs Blaine's hand as they walk down the hallway together out to the car.

"Do you mind dropping me off at work?" Blaine asked.

"No, I'll drop you off baby.." Kurt says smiling as they slip into the car. Kurt pulls down the visor and opens the mirror to look at his hair. "Oh. My. God." Kurt gasps, his hand flying over his mouth.

"What's wrong, Kurt?" Blaine asked, full of panic.

"No! I'm only twenty seven ugh! Are you kidding me?" Kurt yells at the mirror. "Look Blaine, look, look.." Kurt says, pointing to his head.

Blaine looks at Kurt. "What? I don't see anything."

Kurt looks back in the mirror and sighs. "I have a grey hair Blaine.." Kurt says staring at the offending hair.

"Kurt...You're overreacting. You do not have grey hair!"

"Look Blaine!" Kurt said leaning closer to his husband.

"I don't see grey," Blaine says softly, kissing Kurt's forehead.

Kurt sighs, leaning back in his chair and looking in the mirror. "I would rip you out if I knew you wouldn't come back with more of you.." He said at the hair.

Blaine just laughs. "There's nothing there, Kurt."

"Then how come I can see it?" Kurt asked, shutting the visor and starting the car.

"Because you worry about your hair too much," Blaine says matter-of-fact.

Kurt starts driving, "yes and I know that there's a grey hair there.." He mumbled to himself as he drove.

Blaine just shakes his head. He knew he wouldn't win this.

"How long are you going to be at work?" Kurt asked, grabbing Blaine's hand as he drove.

"I get off at 2:30. Why?" Blaine asked, smiling as Kurt took his hand.

"I was just wondering if you would get off in time to pick up Gabby from school." He said. "I don't know how long Rhonda's gonna keep me today." Kurt sighed.

"I got my sessions switched around so I'll be able to pick her up. Want us to come see you?"

"That would be nice.." Kurt said smiling.

"I'll bring her by," Blaine says, squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt stops at Blaine's work and kisses him before driving off to work. It was going to be a long day.

Blaine sighs and goes in. He hoped today would hurry by. At two, Blaine was rushing around his office, making sure everything was done so he could go.

"Mr. Anderson?" Blaine's student teacher called into his office.

"Come in," Blaine said, straightening some papers on his desk.

"Umm…you left this, on the piano, thought you might need it." She chuckled, holding out Blaine's phone.

"Oh my god!" Blaine says, walking over to her. "Thank you so much!"

"You're welcome!" She laughs, handing him the phone. "See you tomorrow!" She said before walking out of the door.

Blaine looked at his phone; he had a missed call from Kurt. He quickly called his husband back.

Kurt clicks the button on his Bluetooth as he hears he has an incoming call "Kurt Anderson.." He says quickly while typing up a storm on the computer.

"Hey baby. Sorry, I accidentally left my phone on the piano." Blaine says, quickly gathering his things.

"Oh hey, I was just wondering if you were about to leave." He said smiling at his husband's voice.

"I'm walking out now. Stop working so hard. You need to relax before you really do get grey hair," Blaine giggles.

"I need to work hard so I can get paid so I can get something to cover the little bastard.." Kurt said sighing as he was reminded of the grey hair.

"To cover what?" Blaine asks, stopping in his tracks.

"The grey hair?" Kurt said laughing a bit.

"Oh, yeah, right." Blaine said, recovering.

"What did you think I meant?" Kurt asked smiling as he typed unceasingly.

"Nothing..It doesn't matter.." Blaine said quickly.

"Blaine, you know when you say that it just makes me want to know more.." Kurt giggled.

"Just...I thought you were going to say to raise our daughter...then you said that..and I just freaked out..."

Oh god, that sounds terrible.." Kurt said, a little shocked that Blaine would even think that he would say something like that.

"It's just you were talking about hair but I was thinking about Gabby since I'm about to pick her up. I don't think you'd ever call her that! I just happened to be thinking about her when you said it, so like it just got mixed up," Blaine explains, hoping he didn't hurt Kurt.

"You need to relax baby.." Kurt said chucking a bit.

Blaine laughs. "I know. I'm just nervous about how Gabrielle's first day was."

"I know baby..You still going to bring her up here to see me?" Kurt asks, rolling over to the filing cabinet and quickly snatching out some papers before returning to the computer again.

"As soon as I pick her up," Blaine said smiling.

"Okay, call me when you get here, I'll get them to let you up." He said. "I love you."

"Love you too, baby." Blaine says hanging up. He had gone home to get his car at lunch. He climbs into his car and heads to the school. When he gets there, Blaine walks up to the doors and waits for Gabrielle.

The bell rang and Blaine saw Gabby walk out of the doors smiling. She saw her father and ran up to him. "Daddy!" She said happily as he scooped her into his arms.

"Hey baby girl!" He says, carrying her to the car. "How was your day? Tell me all about it!"

"It was fun! My teacher's name is Ms. Lopez and she's really nice to me, she said I remind her of someone she used to know!" She said as Blaine set her in the back seat.

"That's great, honey!" Blaine says. "Did you make any friends?"

"I met a boy named Phillip, and a girl named Samantha! we're gonna be best friends, we all promised." She said smiling.

"I'm happy for you, baby! You want to go see daddy and tell him?" Blaine asks.

"Yes!" She said bouncing in her seat.

Blaine starts the car and drive to Kurt's work. When he parks, he calls Kurt and lets him know they are there.

Kurt tells Blaine the code to get in his part of the building and smiles as he sees his husband and daughter walking up to his desk.

Blaine kisses Kurt and watches as Gabby runs into his arms.

"Hey baby girl!" He says scooping her up to sit in his lap. "How was your first day?" He asks, straightening her coat.

She goes through and tells Kurt everything she had told Blaine. Gabby smiles and uses wild hand gestures as she tells him about her teacher.

"Ms. Lopez said you remind her of someone huh?" Kurt asks, "What does she look like?"

Gabrielle's eyes light up. "She's tall and really tan. And daddy! She had amazing heels! They were beautiful! And the way she talks! She's so entertaining! You have to meet her!" Gabby says excitedly.

Kurt raises an eyebrow. "I think I should..How about tomorrow I take you so I can meet her?" Kurt asked his daughter smiling.

"Yes!" Gabby squeals, jumping excitedly.

"Sounds good.." Kurt said smiling. Suddenly his phone rang. "Ugh I'm sorry baby but daddy has to work. I'll see you when I get home okay?" He said, kissing her forehead before answering the call. "Kurt Anderson." He said quickly, he looked up at Blaine and mouthed 'I love you' and blew him a kiss as Gabby jumped off of his lap.

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek before they left. He got Gabby back into the car. "What do you want for dinner baby girl?"

"Orange and bourbon chicken!" She said smiling at her daddy.

She was so their child! "Do you want to make it or go buy it?" Blaine asked smiling.

"We can make it?" Gabby asked in awe.

"Yes, baby. We just have to go get the stuff to make it. Do you want to help? We can cook for daddy!"

"That sounds fun!" She said smiling.

They go to the store and get all the ingredients before heading home. Blaine sets everything on the counter and they start preparing.

Gabby peeks over the counter bouncing excitedly as she helps Blaine prepare the food. She hands him things as he needs them and stirs for him. It isn't long before they hear the door open and Kurt steps inside. "Mmm what smells good?" He says smiling.

Gabrielle runs to the door. "Daddy, daddy! We're making orange and bourbon chicken for you!"

Kurt scoops Gabby up into his arms and kisses her. "You are?" He says smiling and walking into the kitchen. He walks over and gives Blaine a soft kiss. "Hey.." He says smiling against his husband's lips.

"Hey baby!" Blaine says. "She really wanted to make dinner for you. Gabby is doing a great job. Aren't you honey?"

"Mhmm!" she says as Kurt sets her down and she goes right back to helping Blaine.

"It's almost done. We just have to wait for the veggies to get done.." Blaine says, letting Gabby stir the rice.

"Look at you helping your daddy.." Kurt says, kissing the top of his daughter's head. Kurt smiles and goes to wrap his arms around his husband's waist from behind, resting his head on his shoulder. "How was your day baby?" He asks softly.

"It was great! And this just makes it even better," Blaine sighs happily, slightly leaning back against Kurt.

"I'm just glad to be home with you and Gabby.." He said softly.

"We're glad you're here, baby. So you're taking her tomorrow, right?" Blaine asks, double checking.

"Yeah.." He says standing and grabbing a water out of the fridge. "I'd like to meet this Ms. Lopez.." He says smiling.

"She seems nice. I'm glad Gabby seems to love her!"

"I bet." Kurt says, walking over and pressing a kiss to the back of Blaine's neck.

Blaine sighs at the touch. "Dinner's ready, baby!"

Kurt smiles as they get their food and Kurt compliments Gabby on her cooking skills, making her smile happily. Kurt was so happy to have his little family like this. After dinner Kurt helped Gabby shower and get ready for bed and he goes into the room with Blaine, throwing himself face first onto the bed.

Blaine sits on the edge of the bed, rubbing Kurt's back. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Just, work today was exhausting…"He says, turning his head to look at Blaine.

"Well...how about you put a towel on the bed and lay on it. I'll give you a massage." Blaine suggested.

"That sounds amazing baby.." Kurt says, groaning as he stands and goes to retrieve a towel and draping it across the bed. He strips down to his boxer briefs and gives Blaine a soft kiss before lying down on top of it, sighing deeply.

Blaine gets some lotion and climbs on top of Kurt, gingerly massaging his shoulders.

Kurt moans softly, laying his head sown and letting his eyes slip closed as Blaine massages him. "Thank you so much baby this is just what I needed.."

"Any time, babe. I love doing it," Blaine says, adding a bit more pressure.

Kurt smiles, relaxing into Blaine's touch as his talented hands worked all over his back.

"Kurt, you're so beautiful, baby," Blaine says, gently rubbing his hands up and down Kurt's sides.

Kurt moans softly as he feels Blaine's hands on his sides. "Mmm..I love you baby.." He whispers.

"I love you too, baby," Blaine whispers, letting his hands continue their exploration.

Kurt continues letting out purring moans and soft little appreciative mewls as he feels Blaine go lower.

Blaine moves to the small of his back, barely slipping under Kurt's briefs.

Kurt inhales softly, readjusting his hips on the bed.

He slips his hands under his husband's briefs, lightly massaging his firm ass.

Kurt lets out a soft moan, lifting his hips up to push back into Blaine's hands. "Baby.." Kurt moans softly.

"Mmm, does that feel good, Kurt?" Blaine asks, his voice getting deeper.

"Yes.." Kurt breathes out, biting his lip.

Blaine leans down, kissing the back of Kurt's neck, rolling his hips onto his husband.

"O-oh.." Kurt gasps as he feel's Blaine's half hard cock press against him.

"God, Kurt!" Blaine breathes hotly.

"Blaine...I want to feel you baby.. I need you inside of me..."' Kurt gasped, looking back at Blaine.

"You're so hot, baby..." Blaine says, grinding onto Kurt's ass harder.

Kurt moans as he feels Blaine getting harder against him. "Oh God Blaine..so are you baby." Kurt pushes back onto Blaine.

"How do you want me, baby?"

"Inside of me..hard.." Kurt gasps.

Blaine groans loudly. He leans over, getting the lube. "Get on your knees..."

Kurt does as he's told moaning a bit at Blaine's tone.

"Mmmm, good baby..." Blaine moans, slipping Kurt's briefs off before slicking himself up.

"God Blaine...please..I need you.." Kurt moaned, looking back at Blaine.

Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass roughly, sliding into his husband slowly.

"Ah!" Kurt cried out, but quickly bit his lip, not wanting to wake Gabby. But God Blaine felt so amazing, stretching him like that.

Blaine slows as he enters his husband. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yeah..yeah..don't stop..please.."

Blaine grabs Kurt's hips, thrusting into him fast.

Kurt bites his lip, groaning deep in his throat and trying not to be loud. "Fuck baby yes.." Kurt gasped, gripping at the sheets.

Blaine trails his nails down Kurt's back. "God, you're fucking sexy, Kurt..."

"Blaine..oh god..fuck me baby.." Kurt moaned, thrusting himself back onto Blaine.

Blaine thrusts in and out of Kurt as hard as he can, angling himself to make sure he hits that bundle of nerves every time.

Kurt supports himself on his elbows and buries his face in the pillow moaning loudly as Blaine fucks him mercilessly.

Blaine leans forward, kissing and nipping along his husband's arching back. God, the sounds Kurt made were so damn hot!

Kurt turns his head to look back at Blaine. "Oh Blaine..shit!" Kurt gasps, staring into his husband's eyes.

"Kurt...God damn it, baby...I'm so fucking close!" Blaine breathes out, shoving into his beautiful husband.

"Me too baby..Oh god! I'm almost there! Oh fuck! Don't stop baby.." Kurt moans, clenching around Blaine and taking him deeper as he felt that pooling in his stomach.

Blaine couldn't hold on any longer. Kurt was so damn sexy with his voice, movements, and god, the way his muscles tightened around Blaine. He had to harshly bite down on his lower lip to keep from screaming.

Kurt buries his face in the pillow again, screaming into the fabric and his legs shaking as he came, feeling Blaine fill him.

Blaine's thrust start to slow. He gently pulls out of Kurt and collapses beside him, breathing heavily.

Kurt collapses, panting heavily and still breathing into the pillow before he turns to face Blaine, pulling him into a soft kiss.

Blaine slowly kisses Kurt. "I love you..."

"I love you too baby.." Kurt whispers, pulling Blaine close.

Blaine kisses Kurt's neck as he wraps his arms around him.

"Goodnight baby.." Kurt said softly, kissing Blaine's temple softly.

Blaine smiles. "Good night, Kurt."

The next morning as Kurt helped Gabby get ready for school, he was sure to ask her plenty of questions about Ms. Lopez. He went and got dressed himself before slipping on his coat and scarf, kissing Blaine goodbye and walking out of the door with his daughter who was bouncing excitedly for her second day of school.

Kurt drives them to her school, Gabby smiling the whole way. "Daddy, you're going to love her! She's so amazing! And PRETTY!"

Kurt smiles back at her. "I bet she is.." Kurt said smiling as they pulled up to the school.

Gabrielle practically pulls Kurt to her classroom. "Ms. Lopez! My daddy wants to meet you!" She says, bouncing into the room.

And sure enough, there she was. Devil in a red dress: Santana Lopez. Her looks unmistakable. Her hair was in a bob and reading glasses on her nose. She wore a red puff sleeved button up and a black high-waisted skirt. And those heels, oh dear god they were fabulous. "Santana Lopez.." Kurt said smugly. He smiled as a look of recognition slowly spread over her face.

"Kurt Hummel," Santana smiles as she walked up to them. "Still as fashionable as ever, I see! As soon as I met Gabby, I thought of you. How have you been?"

"Kurt Anderson now.." Kurt said, pointing to the ring on his finger. "And I have been fantastic. But, not once did I picture you as a kindergarten teacher.." He said, raising an eyebrow.

"Anderson? As in that hottie you dated in high school?" Santana gushed. "And yeah, me neither. But I did a lot of growing up since we graduated."

"Yes, the one you repeatedly called a hobbit and asked him if he'd destroyed the ring.." Kurt said smiling.

Santana giggled. "He was beautiful and I couldn't have him. You know how I get."

"True..So how is the love life of Ms. Santana Lopez?" Kurt asked.

"Finally figured things out...But haven't been very successful," Santana admitted.

"What happened with Brittany? If..you don't mind my asking?" Kurt said softly.

Santana sighed. "I wasn't ready to admit what I wanted. She got tired of waiting.."

"I'm sorry." Kurt said. "And I know I sound amazingly intrusive, but what is it you figured out exactly? Men? Women?"

"Men are too simple and can't keep up," She laughed. "Definitely women!"

Kurt smiled. "Well I'm glad you finally have it figured out.."

"Thanks," Santana said, leaning in to hug Kurt. "We should get together and catch up. And don't worry. I'll take good care of this beautiful little girl!"

"We should.." he said hugging her back. "And that would mean so much to Blaine because he's been so worried.."

Santana smiled. "It's no problem. And seeing that you're raising her, I can tell this will be a fun and interesting year!"

Kurt raised his eyebrows and smiled. "I agree..Well it was good to see you Santana..Oh, Ms. Lopez.." He said smiling.

"You too, Mr. Warbler," She said, giggling. "I should probably start class. We'll talk later!"

Kurt turned to his daughter and knelt down, giving her a kiss. "Have a good day baby.." He said, stroking her curls.

"Thank you, Daddy!" Gabrielle says, skipping to her seat.

Kurt waves to Santana and walks out of the classroom. He pulls out his cellphone and calls Blaine as he walks down the hall.

Blaine hears Teenage Dream from his phone and answers quickly. "Hey baby!"

"Hey Blaine..Guess what?.. Ms. Lopez...Santana Lopez." Kurt said smiling as he walked out to his car.

"What?" Blaine asked, not believing. "/She's/ a teacher?" he laughs.

"Yep! I couldn't believe it either." He said, getting into the car.

"Kurt...Santana Lopez is our daughter's teacher..." Blaine says, remembering how she was in High School.

"Blaine, she's done a lot of growing up.." He said. "But for some reason I still think she would call you a hobbit...but nonetheless." Kurt said chuckling.

"Oh, god! I forgot about that!" Blaine groans.

Kurt smiles, "It's okay baby.." he giggled.

"Hobbits are ugly and short and just ugh!"

"But you are beautiful and I love you.." Kurt said sweetly.

Blaine smiles widely. "I love you too, baby."

"I'll see you after work baby..You aren't a hobbit..just a little..vertically challenged." Kurt chuckled.

"Thanks," Blaine says sarcastically. "I'll see you when you get home."

"Hey.." Kurt says before Blaine hangs up.

"Yeah?" Blaine asked.

"I love you."

"I love you too, baby." Blaine says, smiling.

Kurt says goodbye before hanging up and starting his drive to work.

Blaine goes back to his sessions. He goes through his schedule before leaving to pick up their daughter. He waits outside the classroom.

Gabrielle walks out, hand in hand with Ms. Lopez. "Daddy! This is Ms. Lopez!" She says excitedly.

"Anderson.." Santana says, smiling down at him. Those heels had to add at least five inches.

"Hey there, Santana," Blaine says, smiling his Warbler smile. "It's nice to see you again."

"You haven't changed a bit.." she chuckled. "I talked to Kurt earlier today..Finally put a ring on it huh?"

Gabby walked over to Blaine and hugged him tightly.

Blaine picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Hey baby girl." He laughed, turning back to Santana. "Yeah, a few years ago. Couldn't be happier!" Blaine says, looking at his daughter.

"Good, good.. You have an amazing little girl..She's very mature for her age." She says smiling at Gabrielle.

"Thanks. We can't believe how smart she is! Just wait until the end of the year. I'm sure you'll have a thing or two to teach her." Blaine smiles.

"It was good seeing you again." She said smiling and ruffling his hair a bit. "See you later..Bye Gabby!" She said smiling and waving at the little girl.

"Bye, Ms. Lopez!" Gabby says as they walk out.

"How was school, baby girl?"

"It was fun!" She said happily, explaining how far she learned to count and what words to read.

"That's amazing, baby! I'm so proud of you!" Blaine says, kissing her cheek before getting her settled in the back seat.

"How did you know Ms. Lopez Daddy?" Gabrielle asked as Blaine slipped in the driver's seat.

"Daddy went to high school with her. He introduced us."

"Was she as nice as she is now?"

Blaine laughed. "She could be. Unless someone made her mad."

"I won't make her mad." She said smiling and kicking her feet.

"I know, sweetie. She loves you!"

"When does Daddy come home?" She asked.

"He'll be home in a little bit, baby. What do you want to eat tonight?" Blaine asks as they pull into their apartment.

"Pizza!" She says happily.

"Okay, baby. We can make some pizza," Blaine says, taking her hand as they walk into the building.

Kurt comes home about an hour later to Blaine and Gabby pulling a pizza out of the oven. "Hello my family.." Kurt says smiling.

"Daddy!" Gabrielle squeals, running to the door.

"Hey Gabby!" He says, scooping her into his arms and holding her tight. "How was your day?" He asked, brushing back her curls.

"Fun! And Daddy saw Ms. Lopez!"

"Really?" He says walking into the kitchen. "How did that go?"

"Better than I expected. She didn't call me hobbit!" Blaine says, smiling.

"That's what I call progress." Kurt said kissing his husband.

"What's a hobbit?" Gabby asked as Kurt set her down.

"It's a creepy creature from a movie," Blaine says, making a disgusted face.

"You're not that!" Gabby said giggling.

"Thank you, baby!" Blaine says, bending down to kiss her.

"You're welcome!" She said happily.

"So how was work today baby?" Kurt asked Blaine.

"It was normal," Blaine says, cutting the pizza. "How was yours?"

"It was actually pretty light today. Not a lot of calls, not a lot of paper work." He said smiling and kissing his husband's cheek.

"Good, I bet that massage helped too," Blaine said winking.

Kurt smiled at his husband and blushed. "Yeah, it helped a lot.." He said softly.

"I wanna give Daddy a massage!" Gabby said pointing to Blaine.

Blaine giggled, setting their plates onto the table.

Kurt sat at the table and looked around the table. "What do you guys want to do tomorrow?" Kurt was so glad the weekend was finally here.

Gabby's little blue eyes light up. "Daddy, can we go bowling?"

Kurt raises his eyebrows. "Bowling?" He looks over at Blaine. "What do you think baby?"

"It could be fun. What do you think?"

"Yeah, that sounds like fun baby girl." He said, smiling at their daughter.

Gabrielle claps her hands excitedly before taking a bite of her pizza. "Mmmm! This is good, daddy!"

After dinner they all watch a movie and Gabrielle falls asleep in Blaine's lap.

Blaine runs his hand through his hair, looking down at their beautiful daughter.

Kurt leans his head on Blaine's shoulder and sighs, smiling up at him. "I love you baby.." He says.

"I love you too, baby." Blaine whispers. "I'm going to put her to bed and take a bath. You want to take one with me?"

"Mhmm.." He said smiling and kissing his husband's cheek

Blaine carefully gets up and places Gabby in her bed. He walks back to the living room. "You ready, babe?"

Kurt gets up and walks over to Blaine. "Yeah.." he says happily.

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist, kisses his neck sweetly.

Kurt smiles holding Blaine close and sighing at the touch.

Blaine swiftly picks Kurt up and carries him to their bathroom.

Kurt giggles as Blaine scoops him up and kisses him softly as he carries him in the bathroom.

Blaine sits Kurt on the bathroom counter and starts the water. He stands between his husband's legs, resting his head against Kurt's shoulder, as they wait for the water to fill the tub.

Kurt strokes Blaine's curls softly and kisses his head. "I love you Blaine.." Kurt says quietly, holding him close.

"I love you too, Kurt," Blaine says, looking up at him.

Kurt pulls Blaine into a soft kiss, sighing happily.

Blaine smiles up at his husband as he turns the water off and slowly pulls his shirt over his head.

Kurt watches his husband undress. "You're so beautiful.." He says quietly from the counter.

"So are you," Blaine says, kissing Kurt again.

Kurt slides off of the counter and pulls off his tie before starts to unbutton his shirt. "Thank you Blaine.." He says.

"It's true," Blaine smiles, sliding his pants and briefs off.

"Even though I have grey hair?" He said smiling as he did the same.

Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt. "I'll love you just as much when all of your hair is grey."

Kurt smiles and kisses Blaine softly. "How do you make fall in love with you all over again every day?"

"I just love telling you how much you mean to me," Blaine grins, slipping into the tub.

Kurt follows suit, lying back on Blaine's chest and sighing happily as he felt the water warm him.

Blaine trailed his fingers up Kurt's arms before rubbing his shoulders and back.

Kurt sighed, laying his head back against Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine kissed his husband's forehead. "What are you thinking about?" He asked softly.

"How good your hands feel.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine smiles and continues to rub Kurt's shoulders.

"Mmm..I love you.." Kurt said, turning his head to kiss Blaine's jaw softly.

"I love you too," Blaine whispers, leaning down to kiss his husband. Kurt sighs into the kiss, bringing a hand up to rest on Blaine's cheek.

Blaine shivers as he feels Kurt's breath on his lips. He leans in closer, sliding his tongue across his husband's bottom lip.

Kurt opens his mouth to Blaine, letting his tongue inside and moaning softly.

Blaine sighs. "Kurrt.." he whispers.

Kurt turns his head to kiss Blaine more easily. He feels Blaine's cock starting to harden and sighs, pushing his hips back into it.

Blaine gasps, sliding his hands down Kurt's body and resting them on his gorgeous hips.

Kurt lets out a soft moan as he pushes his ass back against Blaine. He feels Blaine's grip tighten on his hips.

Blaine's head falls back against the back of the tub. "God, Kurt..."

"Does that feel good baby?" Kurt asks, rolling his hips slowly.

"Ooohhhh, yes baby..." Blaine moans, letting his eyes close.

Kurt reaches an arm up behind him, grabbing the back of Blaine's neck as he worked his hips. He rested his head back on Blaine's shoulder, letting out soft little moans.

"Fuck, Kurt...that feels so good!"

Kurt reached his free hand down to grab Blaine's cock, stroking it a few times before spreading his legs a bit and positioning it at his entrance. He pushed down on it softly, letting it slowly slip inside of him. His eyes squeezed close at the stretch. "Oh god.."

Blaine runs his nails down Kurt's back, bringing him closer. "You're so beautiful, baby..."

"Blaine..baby you feel so good.." Kurt moaned softly as Blaine was fully inside of him. He started to roll his hips again, slowly.

Blaine leans forward, biting Kurt's neck. He slides his hands around to grab at Kurt's ass.

"Oh fuck.." Kurt pants as he feels Blaine's teeth on his neck. He leans his head back to expose more of his neck as he worked himself on Blaine.

Blaine moans against Kurt's throat. "God, baby...you're so tight..."

Kurt moans at Blaine's words. "You make feel so full baby..God..fuck me please.."

Blaine groans loudly. He leans his head back as he thrusts up into his husband.

Kurt gasps as Blaine pounds into him, he angles his hips a bit, causing Blaine to hit that bundle of nerves that drove him crazy. "Blaine!" Kurt moaned.

"Fuck, Kurt! I love it when you say my name!" Blaine breaths out, gripping Kurt's hips and thrusting faster.

Oh God..Blaine! Fuck me baby..Yes.." He moaned.

"Damn baby!" Blaine moans loudly. "You're noises are so fucking hot!"

Kurt moans, arching his back as Blaine fucked him. "Blaine..oh fuck.." He breathed out.

Blaine leans in, sucking Kurt's nipples into his mouth, lightly biting down on each of them.

Kurt cries out, rolling his hips to meet with Blaine's thrusts. "Blaine..I-I'm close.."

"Me too, baby," Blaine whispers. He nibbles on Kurt's ear. "Let go. Cum for me baby.."

Kurt bites his lip, groaning deep in his throat as he came between them at Blaine's command. His hips slowing as he rode out his orgasm.

Blaine explodes as he sees Kurt fall apart. "Mmmm, that's it baby...ride it out with me...fuck..." Blaine moans, his eyes falling shut.

Kurts hips slow to a stop and he kisses Blaine softly, gripping onto his shoulders.

Blaine kisses Kurt back, slowly running his hands through his husband's hair.

Kurt parts lips with Blaine and rests his forehead against Blaine's, panting heavily.

Blaine stares lovingly into Kurt's eyes. "God, baby. I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt pants." I love you so much.."

Blaine smiles up at his husband. He grabs the loofah and slowly starts to wash his body.

Kurt smiles down at Blaine as he washes him. After their bath they lie down in the bed, Kurt nestled in Blaine's arms.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine whispers.

"Yes Blaine?" Kurt asked, his eyes closed as he nuzzles into his husband's warm chest.

Blaine smiles. "I just wanted to tell you how happy I am."

Kurt smiles against his husband's skin. "I'm glad to hear it baby.." He said, kissing above Blaine's heart.

"I love you, Kurt Anderson.."

"I love you too Blaine Anderson.." Kurt said softly, his heart swelling with love at Blaine's words.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head as he smiled.

"Blaine?"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Thank you for asking me to marry you.."

"Thanks for agreeing baby!"

Kurt smiled and cuddles up closer to Blaine. "I love you.."

"I love you too. Good night, babe."

"Goodnight.." Kurt whispered.


	36. Chapter 36

The Andersons spent their day at the bowling alley. Gabby had an amazing time, tossing the ball down the alley. They made their way back to the apartment and they saw a tall lumbering figure sitting by their door, wearing a hoodie. "Daddy, who is that?" Gabby asked pointing down the hall at the figure.

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "Is that...Finn? Did you know he was here?"

"I don't know.." Kurt said, carefully approaching the door and the man looked up at him. "Kurt?" He asked, taking the hood down.

"Finn, what are you doing here?" Kurt asked, kneeling in front of his brother. He looked terrible, thick scruff along his jaw and dark circles were under his eyes.

Blaine picked Gabby up. "I'll take her inside so you can talk.."

Kurt nodded and turned back to Finn. "Are you okay?" He asked, putting a hand on Finn's cheek.

"I don't have anywhere to go Kurt...I...I tried moving out, and I thought I should come to New York since you and Blaine were doing so well...I got in over my head in debt...I got evicted from my apartment.." Finn said, his voice breaking.

"Come on...come inside.." Kurt said standing and helping his brother up.

"I can't go back home Kurt...I don't want Mom and Burt to think I can't take care of myself.." Finn said desperately.  
"It's okay, just come inside.." Kurt said softly, grabbing his brother's two duffel bags.

Blaine was sitting on the couch with Gabby when they walked in. He put on some cartoons and walked over to Kurt and Finn. "What happened?" Blaine asked, concerned.

Finn was staring at the floor ashamedly.

"I'll talk to you about it later.." Kurt said, setting Finn's bags down on the floor.

"Okay," Blaine said, walking back to Gabby.

Later that night Finn sat with Gabby and Kurt beckoned Blaine back to the room.

Blaine followed Kurt. "What's going on?"

"Finn tried moving out and in the long run he's over his head in debt and he got evicted from his apartment.." Kurt said softly, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine stared with wide eyes. "Oh my god..."

"Yeah.." Kurt said softly, crossing his arms and looking down. He felt so bad for his brother.

"Did you want him to stay here?" Blaine asked. "You know I wouldn't have an issue with it."

"If that's okay...Just until he can get back on his feet.." Kurt said, looking up at Blaine.

"Of course it's okay. He can stay as long as he needs to." Blaine said reassuringly. "What did you want to do about sleeping arrangements?"

"I was just thinking he could stay on the couch. Are you sure this isn't too much trouble Blaine? I just don't want him out on the streets..I just..Are you sure?" Kurt stammered, tearing up.

Blaine took Kurt's face between his hands. "He's my brother too now, remember? I don't want anything to happen to Finn. It's no problem at all."

Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug. "Thank you Blaine.." Kurt said softly.

Blaine hugged his husband tightly. "It's not a problem at all."

Kurt stopped hugging Blaine and wiped his eyes, thanking Blaine again before they walked out to find Gabby on Finn's shoulders giggling happily.

Blaine laughed. "Now she probably will wind up saying some of the things he does."

Kurt laughed and walked into the living room as Finn sat her down.

"Can Uncle Finn stay with us tonight Daddy?" Gabby asked Blaine, smiling.

Blaine smiled up at Finn before looking down at his daughter. "Uncle Finn can stay as long as he wants to."

Finn smiled widely at Blaine.

"Yaay!" She squealed, hugging her father's leg.

Blaine giggled, running his hands through Gabrielle's curls before she ran back over to jump on her uncle.

Finn grunted as he lifted the little girl back up, spinning her around and smiling. Kurt smiled at the two before looking over at his husband. "Thank you.."

Blaine smiled happily. "Maybe it's a good thing. She gets to spend more time with her uncle now."

"True.." Kurt said. "I'll get dinner started." He smiled, walking over to the kitchen.

Blaine watched as Kurt walked to the other room. He never got tired of seeing the way his husband would strut everywhere. Blaine turned around, smiling as he watched Finn play with Gabby.

After dinner Kurt smiled as he saw Gabby lying on Finns chest in the recliner asleep as they watched a movie. Upon closer inspection Kurt noticed Finn was asleep as well.

Blaine looked over to see what Kurt was looking at and smiled sweetly. "That's so cute." he whispered.

"It is.." Kurt smiled. "I can already tell they're gonna be best friends.."

Blaine wrapped an arm around Kurt. "Do you want to let her sleep out here with him instead of waking her to put her to bed?"

"Yeah.." Kurt says, leaning against Blaine.

Blaine kissed the top of Kurt's head. "I'll never understand how I got so lucky." he said quietly.

Kurt looked up at Blaine, giving him a small kiss. "We're all lucky.."

"True. But I got you. Then we got her. I see so much of you in her. It's amazing. I could just sit back and watch the two of you together. Nothing means more to me than both of you." Blaine said sweetly.

Kurt smiles at his husband. "I love you..."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek. "i love you too, baby."

Kurt smiled, standing and stretching. "Come on..let's go to bed.." Kurt said, winking and strutting to the bedroom.

Blaine stood up, staring at his husband's beautiful ass as they walked to their room.

Kurt slowly undressed, pretending to ignore his husband as he did so.

Blaine changed into a pair of loose fitting boxers and crawled into bed, watching his husband undress.

Kurt slipped of his jeans and crawled into the bed, straddling Blaine.

Blaine looked up at his beautiful husband. "Do you have any idea of how incredibly sexy you are?"

Kurt chuckled, smiling down at his husband. "Not really.."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's hips, tracing patterns on the exposed skin. "Well, you really are."

Kurt smiled, leaning down and giving his husband a small kiss.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck, sighing into the kiss.

Kurt placed his hands on Blaine's sides, sliding his tongue across Blaine's bottom lip.

Blaine moaned, parting his lips to allow Kurt entrance.

Kurt massaged Blaine's tongue with his, moaning lightly at the taste of his husband.

Blaine tightened his grip on Kurt's hips, thrusting up against him.

Kurt moaned into Blaine's mouth, biting down lightly on his bottom lip and pulling back.

Blaine breathed out heavily as his erection grew rapidly. "K-Kuurrtt..."

Kurt felt Blaine's member pressing against his ass and moaned lightly, biting down his jaw.

Blaine's fingertips ran up and down Kurt's chest and sides. "Please, baby..."

"What do you want?" Kurt whispered before grazing his teeth down his husband's neck.

Blaine moaned, looking up at Kurt with lust-filled eyes. "Dominate me..." he whispered.

Kurt moaned at Blaine's words, quickly ripping Blaine's hands from his hips and pinning them over his head.

Blaine stared up at his husband, smiling widely. He loved giving Kurt complete control.

"I have to keep you quiet somehow..." Kurt said roughly.

Blaine moaned as Kurt's voice dropped. "B-But how?"

Kurt stood, walking to the closet and grabbing a scarf and walking back over to Blaine, he grabbed his hair, pulling him up onto his knees.

"Ungh!" Blaine cried out. Fuck! Kurt was so hot like this!

Kurt placed part of the scarf in Blaine's mouth, tying it behind his head, hopefully muffling his husband's moans.

Blaine looked up at Kurt from under his eyelashes, waiting for his next move.

Kurt fisted his fingers in the back of Blaine's curls again. "Do you want me to fuck your tight little ass?" Kurt asked darkly, looking down at Blaine.

Blaine quickly nodded as Kurt's voice sent chills throughout his body.

"Are you sure?" Kurt asked, tugging harder.

Blaine let out a barely audible whimper before nodding his head fiercely.

Kurt turned Blaine around, roughly bending him over and pushing his head down into the mattress while his ass sticking in the air towards Kurt.

Blaine reached out to twine his hands in the sheets, moving his hips back towards Kurt.

Kurt clawed down Blaine's back marveling at the red lines that appeared.

Blaine shivered. Fuck, that felt good! He moaned loudly. Luckily, Kurt was right about the scarf.

Kurt bent over, kissing Blaine's beautiful ass. He bit down harshly on his cheek, relishing the muffled moans that escaped Blaine.

Blaine tangled his fingers in their sheets. Being so vulnerable, waiting ass up in front of his husband, really excited Blaine. He moved backwards, wanting more of Kurt's touch.

Kurt brought a hand down hard on Blaine's ass. "Did I say you could move? I thought you would have learned by now.."

Blaine groaned loudly. He tried to say sorry but his words were muffled.

Kurt kissed the red mark his hand made on Blaine's ass softly.

Blaine allowed himself to relax, keeping perfectly still.

Kurt parted Blaine's ass, gliding his tongue over his tight entrance.

Blaine did everything he could to keep sill. "Fuck!" he moaned through the scarf.

Kurt slowly pushed his tongue through the natural resistance of Blaine's entrance, moaning softly.

Blaine sat there, trying not to get too loud.

Kurt worked his tongue in and out of Blaine torturously slow, moaning as he tasted his husband.

Blaine squirmed under Kurt's talented tongue, his suppressed moans becoming louder.

Kurt dragged his nails down Blaine's thighs before giving him one more firm lick and kneeling on the bed behind his husband.  
"Do you want me?" Kurt asked.

Blaine whined at the loss of Kurt's tongue. He nodded fervently.

Kurt smiled, grabbing his own throbbing, hard member and placing it at Blaine's entrance, pushing in only slightly, teasing his husband.

Blaine looked back at Kurt with pleading eyes as he used everything he had to not push back.

Kurt moaned at the look in his husband's eyes and pushed in torturously slow, moaning at the tight heat of his husband's amazing ass.

"Unnghhh!" Blaine cried out, forcing himself not to move. But all he wanted was to push back and fuck himself on his husband.

Kurt finally pushed all the way inside of his husband, digging his nails into his hips, not moving.  
"Move.." Kurt demanded.

Blaine shivered from his nails. He quickly thrust himself on Kurt's pulsating cock.

Kurt moaned as Blaine fucked himself on his cock, he had enough of teasing Blaine and quickly started thrusting into him. He knew how much his husband liked being dominated like this. He reached down, scratching down his husband's spine as he pounded into him.

Blaine arched his back as he gasped. Fuck, he loved this. Kurt drove him insane. He screamed out many muffled swear words.

Kurt groaned as he heard Blaine moan wantonly through the scarf. "Fuck Blaine, you're so hot like this...Fuck.."

Blaine arched his back more at Kurt's words, moaning loudly. He moved quicker onto his husband.

Kurt angled himself to hit Blaine's prostate, gripping his hips harder and thrusting faster. "Shit Blaine..." Kurt moaned, trying to stay quiet.

Blaine felt that familiar pooling in his stomach, eliciting louder muffled moans. He looked back at Kurt, letting him know that he was close.

Kurt nodded, understanding that Blaine was close before reaching around and pumping his cock furiously, reveling in the sounds he was making.

Blaine knees were going weak. He pushed back onto Kurt harder. Blaine threw his head back as his husband continued stroking him.

Kurt let out a groan as he worked himself faster into Blaine. He felt the tight heat low in his groin before he let out a sharp cry, coming deep inside of Blaine.

Blaine came hard as he felt Kurt spill his seed deep inside him, moaning loudly.

Kurt panted heavily, languidly sliding in and out of Blaine as they rode out their orgasms.

Blaine gasped and moaned as he collapsed under Kurt.

Kurt slowly slid out of Blaine, kissing his back lovingly as he untied the scarf and pulled it out of his mouth, watching as Blaine flexed his jaw.

Blaine turned over, looking up at his husband. "Damn, baby..."

Kurt smiled down at Blaine giving him a small kiss. "Was it too much?" He asked.

Blaine shook his head. "I loved it."

Kurt smiled, leaning down to kiss Blaine softly again.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's neck. "I love you."

"I love you too.." Kurt says smiling before rolling on his side and pulling the blankets over them and turning off the lights.

Blaine gave Kurt another little kiss. "Good night."

"Goodnight baby.." Kurt sighed happily, wrapping himself around Blaine.


	37. Chapter 37

The next day while Blaine was at work he received a phone call. The man on the phone informed him he was to receive a locally nominated award for teaching.

Blaine couldn't believe it. The man gave him all the details. Blaine thanked him before hanging up. He quickly dialed Kurt's number.

"Kurt Anderson." The smooth voice chimed over the other end.

"Hey, baby!" Blaine said excitedly. "I have news!"

"Hey Blaine.." Kurt said smiling. "What is your news? I hope it's good after the day I'm having."

"It is! I mean, it's just local but I'm pretty happy about it!" Blaine started. "I just got a call saying I was nominated for a teaching award."

"Oh my God! Blaine! That's amazing baby!" Kurt said excitedly.

I know! I can't believe it!" Blaine said happily.

"That's so great Blaine! I'm so proud of you!" Kurt mused.

"Thanks!" Blaine said, his heart swelling a bit. "See you when you get home?"

"Actually…I might be coming home a couple hours late." Kurt said.

"Oh? What's going on?" Blaine asked. Kurt always overworked himself. It worried Blaine.

"Rhonda just needs me to stay and take care of a few things for her." Kurt said. "Do you think you can take care of dinner tonight?"

"Not a problem. Don't work too hard." Blaine says. "I'll see you later. Love you."

"You too.." Kurt says before quickly hanging up.

Blaine finished up at his work before picking up Gabby from school. "What do you want to make for dinner tonight, sweetheart?" He asked once they were in the car.

"Whatever Uncle Finn wants!" She said smiling.

Blaine laughed. "Is he you're new best friend?"

"Yeah! He said so, we promised!" Gabrielle said happily.

Blaine smiled at Gabby in the rear view mirror. They drove home and walked up to the apartment. Gabby ran into her uncle's arms. "Uncle Finn!" She squealed.

"Hey Gabby!" Finn said, scooping his niece into his arms and turning her upside down as she squealed again laughing.

Blaine watched the two of them before heading to his room to change. He came back out and saw them sitting on the couch together. "Hey Finn, what do you want for dinner? Gabby says it's your choice."

"Hmm…How does chicken sound Gabby?" Finn asked the little girl on his lap. He looked considerably better than the night before. He shaved, and he was wearing decent clothes.

Gabrielle bounced excitedly. "Yes! Chicken is GOOOOD!"

Finn smiled at Gabrielle before looking up at Blaine. "Is that okay?"

"Yeah. What kind of chicken?" Blaine asked.

"Baked chicken!" Gabby said to her father smiling.

Blaine giggled, turning to the kitchen to thaw out some chicken.

"Where's Daddy?" Gabrielle asked Blaine.

"Yeah, where is Kurt?" Fin echoed.

"Oh. He had to stay at work. He'll be home late." Blaine said, sitting down on the couch.

"Did he say how late?" Finn asked as Gabby went to go sit on Blaine's lap.

Blaine shook his head. "No. I hope it isn't too late though."

Finn nodded. After dinner that night Kurt still wasn't home. Finn helped Blaine get Gabby ready for bed and after that they sat in the living room.  
"You okay dude?" Finn asked his brother-in-law.

"Yeah. I got nominated for a teaching reward and stuff. I just wish he could be here." Blaine said to Finn.

"He should be home soon.." Finn said reassuringly. "You know he's a workaholic."

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. It worries me a lot though. He works too hard and gets stressed out."

"Yeah... you should get some sleep dude…And congrats on your award man! Maybe you could teach me a few things."

Blaine smiled up at the taller man. "Thanks. And yeah, if you want lessons, I could do that." he said, starting to walk to his room. "Good night, Finn."

Later that night, about one AM, Kurt suck into the room, quietly taking off his clothes and trying not to wake Blaine.

Blaine lied there, sleeping soundly. He stirred a little as Kurt crawled into bed. Blaine naturally wrapped himself around his husband. "Hey..." he whispered.

"Hey, I didn't mean to wake you.." Kurt whispers back. Blaine's nose wrinkling up as he noticed Kurt smelled different.

"No...It's okay...what's that smell?" Blaine asked, sitting up.

"I'm trying a new cologne...do you not like it?" Kurt asked, looking up at Blaine.

Blaine thought about it. That wasn't like Kurt. He was so stuck on what he always uses. "It smells good...Just not like the smell I'm used to..."

"I'll start buying my old one again next time I get paid.." Kurt said, pulling Blaine back down to cuddle with him.

"You don't have to. I was just curious." Blaine said softly, nuzzling against Kurt's neck. "I've missed you."

"I missed you too baby.." Kurt sighed happily, pulling Blaine closer.

Blaine left a small kiss on Kurt's chest. "Did you eat? I made chicken. Well, if Finn hasn't finished it." Blaine giggled.

"I'm not that hungry.." Kurt said softly.

"Are you sure? You work yourself too hard to not eat..." Blaine asked. He wouldn't say it out loud but he just wanted to make sure Kurt didn't end up like he had.

"I'm fine Blaine, I swear. I'll eat breakfast tomorrow morning." Kurt assured his husband.

"Okay," Blaine said, wrapping himself around his husband once more.

All through that week Kurt had to work later, whether it was two hours or five. One of the nights Kurt got home an hour late he retreated to the room and Blaine heard him talking softly on the phone.

Blaine didn't usually listen to Kurt's conversations when he was on the phone with someone. But he overheard something, something that really got his attention and made his mind race.

"He has no idea...No, I won't tell him...I've worked too hard to keep this a secret...I just told him I've been working late...Yeah...Okay...I'll see you then.."

Blaine's eyes grew wide. He tried to calm himself as Kurt walking into the room. "Hey...who were you talking to?"

"Umm Rhonda.." Kurt said quickly, looking at his husband. "Are you okay?"

Blaine quickly composed himself. That sure as hell didn't sound like his boss. "Uh, yeah."

"Okay.." Kurt said, giving Blaine a small kiss before walking to the living room.

Blaine walked into the bathroom to wash his face, trying to convince himself that Kurt wasn't lying to him.

He couldn't help but have a flash back to the night Kurt called him from Italy. Kurt wouldn't do that to him again...would he?

Blaine shook the memory from his mind, slowly walking to the living room. He sat down next to Finn and pulled Gabby close. 'Kurt couldn't. We have a daughter. He wouldn't throw this away.' he thought.

"You okay man?" Finn asked, looking at the shorter man, "You look really….concentrated...worried.."

"Oh...I'm okay. Just need some sleep. I'll be alright." Blaine said, running his hands through Gabrielle's long, curly hair.

"Blaine, I'm really sorry but I have to go back to work..." Kurt said hastily grabbing his bag. "Rhonda needs me again.."

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "Yeah. Okay." he said, turning back to their daughter and pulling her close.

Kurt walked out quickly and Finn looked at Blaine confusedly. "Why has he been running off so much lately?"

"He says he's working," Blaine said, his previous thought of Kurt cheating returning.

"What do you mean 'says'?" Finn asked, looking over at Blaine, his eyebrows kneading together in confusion.

"I don't really know." Blaine sighed. "I heard him on the phone. He said that I didn't know anything and he keeps telling me that he's working late. I don't know what to believe."

"Wha-Oh...You think he's...No, he wouldn't do that dude, that's not like him.." Finn said, shaking his head and dismissing the thought.

Blaine sighed, deciding not to bring up the past. "I hope you're right."

The next day, Blaine got a call from Wes. "Blaine, I really need to talk to you.." He said.

Blaine immediately started freaking out internally. "W-what's going on?"

"I'm at lunch right now and…Kurt's at the same restaurant as I am...with some guy..." Wes said slowly.

Blaine's heart dropped. "Uh...Thanks for letting me know Wes. I-I gotta go..." He said before hanging up. Blaine canceled his lessons for the day and went home. He curled up on the couch, staring at the ceiling.

Finn turned to Blaine. "Dude...What's wrong?"

Blaine didn't move his eyes. "I'd rather not talk about it. Would you mind picking Gabrielle up and taking care of dinner tonight?"

"Yeah...No problem..." Finn said. A couple of hours later he stood to go pick up his niece. "Do you want me to get you anything?" Finn asked, looking over at Blaine, who was still on the couch.

Blaine remained in the same position. "No. Thanks for doing this though."

"Welcome.." Finn said before walking out of the door.

Since he was finally alone, Blaine slowly let the tears fall. He couldn't handle this again. And after what happened the last time, he was so sure that Kurt wouldn't do that again. But then again, this time was different. He wasn't drunk. 'Maybe I really am just not enough,' Blaine thought. He let the tears stream down his face until he fell asleep on the couch.

Later, he woke up to a pair of soft lips on his cheek. "Hey baby.." Kurt says softly as the sounds and smell of Finn and Gabby cooking filled Blaine's senses.

Blaine pulled away, turning over onto the couch. He realized he was acting like a child but he just couldn't look at his husband right now.

Kurt knit his eyebrows together before sitting down next to Blaine and placing a hand on shoulder, rubbing softly. "Are you okay? Finn told me you went home early…"

"I'm fine." Blaine said, shrugging away from Kurt's touch. He got up and walked to their bed room.

Kurt followed Blaine to the room, closing the door behind him. "Blaine, what is your problem?" Kurt asked.

"If there's something I should know, please just tell me." Blaine said before looking away. "I can't handle this again..."

"Blaine...what are you talking about?" Kurt asked.

"I heard you on the phone. You saying that you've just been telling me that you have to work late. And then today, I got a call from Wes telling me that you were with some guy and it didn't really look good. And you start smelling different when you come home. What am I supposed to think?" Blaine said, his voice rising as he finished.

Kurt stared at Blaine for a second. "Are you kidding me?" Kurt said, slapping his hands against his thighs. "I can't believe this.." Kurt said running a hand through his hair.

Blaine looked back at Kurt. "What? If you were me, you wouldn't even think about it for a second? I kept telling myself that it's something that I just don't understand. But then today when Wes called me, it's all I could think about!" Blaine started yelling. He didn't understand why Kurt was acting like it was nothing.

"What are you thinking Blaine…What do you think I did? Say it...I want to hear it." Kurt said, closing his eyes and beckoning with his hand.

Blaine lowered his eyes. "I thought that maybe...you were bored with me...and wanted something more exciting...When I got that call, I thought you were with someone else..."

"You think I'm cheating on you..." Kurt said softly. "You really think after all that happened I would pull that again?Kurt's voice started to rise. "Are you fucking kidding me Blaine? How much of a whore do you really think I am?"

Finn heard yelling coming from the room and went to grab a concerned looking Gabby.  
"You wanna go to the park?" He asked her happily.

She looked up at Finn with wide eyes and nodded. He held her hand and walked out the door.

Blaine couldn't look at Kurt. "I thought it was over. I thought we'd never go through this again. Or even mention it. But Kurt, that fucking tore me apart. And to hear and see all of this, I couldn't stop the memories." Blaine screamed back, trying to hold back his tears.

Kurt couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Would you believe me If I said I didn't?" He said, staring Blaine in the eyes.

Blaine sighed and looked up at Kurt. "If you could look into my eyes and tell me that, yes. But can I ask who you were with today?"

"Jaques Delecourt.." Kurt said, looking at Blaine.

Blaine looked back at Kurt, confused. "Who?"

"He's a friend of mine...I met him through work…" Kurt felt himself start to tear up; truly hurt that Blaine would make an assumption that was so similar to something he still hated himself for.

Blaine sat down on the bed, pulling his knees to his chest. "I'm so sorry, Kurt." He sobbed. "Just...I heard it in Wes's voice and got scared. I know you wouldn't do that again. Especially after what I did. I just got insecure again and I couldn't even be at work. I came home and just stared at the ceiling, telling myself that it's a misunderstanding. That i didn't know what was going on. But then I remembered hearing you on the phone and I don't know. I was scared."

"It is a misunderstanding.." Kurt said, reaching into his coat pocket and pulling out an envelope with a golden seal and holding it out to Blaine. Blaine slowly took it and opened it.

You are invited to Blaine Anderson's congratulatory party for his winning of The City of New York's Instructor Of The Year Award.

Kurt watched his husband as he read the invitation."Jaques is a party planner...We were sampling food for the party…"

Blaine felt horrible. Tears streamed down his face. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. God. You're trying to show me how proud you are of me and here I am accusing you of cheating. I'm so fucking stupid."

"You're not stupid.." Kurt said softly…"That is that it looked like.."

"But...I-I should've known. I just kept holding our daughter. Looking at her and thinking he wouldn't break this. He couldn't. But these damn insecurities...I'm so sorry..." Blaine said, pulling Kurt to him. He felt like the worst husband for even thinking it.

Kurt held Blaine, kissing the top of his head softly. "It's okay Blaine.."

Blaine just shook his head, pressing himself closer to his husband.

Kurt held Blaine. "I was staying out late because Rhonda and I were trying to pick out locations and who to invite...I'm sorry if I made you feel that way Blaine...I just wanted to surprise you..." Kurt said softly into Blaine's hair.

"I'm so sorry," Blaine repeated.

"Shh..It's okay.." Kurt soothed, trying not to show how hurt he was.

Blaine held Kurt tightly. "I love you so much, Kurt. I never should've even said anything." Blaine said quietly.

"I love you too.." Kurt said softly, looking down at Blaine. There were a million things he wanted to say, but Blaine was so upset, he didn't want to start another fight.

Blaine pulled away and curled up on the bed. "You don't deserve this. I know you're holding back...You've been nothing but great since all of that...I don't deserve you." Blaine whispered.

"Blaine...don't say that.." Kurt said, sitting down next to his husband. "We've been through too much for you to even think that.." He said, rubbing small circles on Blaine's back.

"But I just accused you of the worst thing..." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt was silent for a moment."...I know.." He said, looking at the carpet.

"I'm sorry. I don't even know why you're being so nice to me." Blaine whispered.

"Because I don't want to fight with you.." Kurt said morosely.

"If you keep it in, it will just get worse..."

"I'm fine.."

Blaine sighed. "No you're not. I can hear it."

Kurt removed his hand from Blaine's back, placing both of them in his own lap and lacing his fingers together. He continued staring at the floor, not able to find the right words.

"Please just let it out. Scream. Do whatever you need to..."

"It just hurts.." Kurt said, his voice breaking at the end.

"I know. I feel like a complete asshole. You've been nothing but amazing. I shouldn't have said anything. I was stupid."

"No, you had a reason for thinking it...Do...Do you still not trust me?" Kurt asked, afraid of the answer.

Blaine looked up at his husband. "I trust you. I really do. It's just the way it looked. And Wes seeing you just freaked me out."

"I just...Did you really think I would do that again?" Kurt asked, still looking down.

"Not at first. But I drove myself crazy and I got insecure. I know you. We love each other more than ever. I know you wouldn't" Blaine said, reassuringly.

"It's just that you even accused me Blaine...it hurts so bad.." He said, his voice shaking and a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I know, Kurt. Trust me; I am not forgiving myself for this. I was fucking stupid and I am just so sorry, baby..." Blaine said quietly.

Kurt hugged himself and closed his eyes, letting the tears fall.

Blaine sat up, pulling him close. "I'm so fucking sorry, Kurt. I'm so stupid. I don't why I let myself think that. You're an amazing husband. And an even more amazing father. You didn't deserve that at all. I just, I wasn't thinking straight. I am so sorry."

Kurt let Blaine hold him, crying quietly into his shoulder. True, it did seem like Kurt was cheating from Blaine's perspective, but he wasn't. And the fact that what happened in Italy was four years behind them and Blaine thought he would do it again killed him. Even if Blaine claimed he wasn't thinking right.

"Please, tell me what to do..." Blaine pleaded. "What can I do? I don't deserve you being nice and just letting it go. If you need to yell, then yell. Get in my face if you need to. Don't let me just get away with this. You're too good for this. You don't deserve it. I know you wouldn't do it. You couldn't. God! I'm so fucking stupid." Blaine said, starting to cry again. He hated himself for doing this to Kurt.

"Just stop.." Kurt said softly. "I don't want to yell at you.."

"I'm sorry. I just want you to feel better somehow..." Blaine whispered.

Kurt stayed silent; he really didn't know what would make him feel better. He was angry and hurt, but at the same time he just wanted his husband to hold him. He wanted to yell and scream at Blaine, even though he said he didn't. But then he knew afterwards he would feel awful about it. He was so torn between getting up and leaving and falling asleep in Blaine's arms.

Blaine pulled Kurt closer. "I'm so sorry, Kurt. I love you. I was an asshole. That was completely uncalled for. I love you so much, baby..."

"I love you too..." Kurt said, nuzzling into Blaine's neck.

"Hey...look at me?" Blaine asked, trying to control his breathing.

Kurt slowly looked up at his husband.

"Please, don't be upset. I know it hurts. But I really do trust you.."

Kurt nodded lightly before nuzzling back into Blaine's neck, "I love you.." He said softly.

"I love you too, Kurt Anderson. I always will."

Kurt pulled Blaine closer. "I'm yours and only yours...forever.."

Blaine smiled. "I know. Always and forever."

Kurt looked up and kissed Blaine softly.

Blaine sighed. "I swear to never even think it again."

Kurt smiled softly. "It's okay baby.."

"I love you so much, Kurt."

"I love you too.." Kurt said kissing Blaine again, wrapping his arms around His neck.

Blaine smiled, kissing Kurt back.

Kurt kissed Blaine deeper, "You know I'm yours...only yours.." Kurt said in between kisses.

Blaine smiled into the kiss. "I know," he said happily.

Kurt kissed up to Blaine's ear. "Show me.."

Blaine's breath hitched. "W-what do you want, baby?"

"I want you to show me how much I belong to you.." Kurt whispered before taking Blaine's lobe between his teeth.  
He loved how they could go from fighting to being like this again.

Blaine let out a whimper. He rolled over on top of Kurt, kissing his neck gently.

Kurt gave out a small whine as he felt Blaine's soft lips on his neck.

Blaine kissed a line from Kurt's ear to his pulse point, sucking lightly.

"Blaine.." Kurt gasped, running his hands down his husband's firm back, moaning at the feel of his muscles under the shirt.

Blaine rolled his body over Kurt's. He let his hands trace down to the hem of his husband's shirt, pulling it up slowly.

Kurt lifted his arms, letting Blaine pull his shirt off over his head.

Blaine took a moment to admire the angel below him. "You are the most beautiful person I've ever laid eyes on." He whispered, leaning down to kiss his chest.

Kurt's heart fluttered. Kurt found it amazing that after almost ten years Blaine could do that to him.  
"I love you.." Kurt said, starting to tear up.

Blaine smiled sweetly. "I love you too. It's always only been you."

Kurt's eyes slid closed as a stray tear slid down his cheek.

Blaine leaned down, kissing the tear that fell. He kissed his way down Kurt's chest, sucking nipping at the skin just above his waist line.

Kurt gasped lightly, rolling his hips up under Blaine's mouth.

Blaine slipped his hands down, unbuttoning and unzipping his husbands pants before quickly sliding them off.

Kurt scooted up, leaning against the headboard and watching his husband intently.

Blaine left soft kisses on Kurt's hard member over his briefs before pulling them off slowly.

Kurt gave soft little moans as Blaine planted open mouthed kisses on his hips. "God..Blaine..."

Blaine smiled, sliding up to kiss Kurt's neck. He moved to his husband's ear. "What do you want me to do?" He whispered hotly.

"I want you to fuck me...please baby...please.." Kurt begged.

Blaine let out a loud moan in Kurt's ear. He straddled his husband, quickly pulling his shirt over his head.

Kurt trailed his fingers down Blaine's gorgeous chest, gasping as they slid down the ripples of his abs. "Blaine, you are so beautiful.."

Blaine blushed at Kurt's words. He undid his pants, sliding them off and throwing them to the floor. He climbed back over Kurt in only his black briefs.

Kurt slid his hands down Blaine's back to squeeze his perfect ass.

A low growl escaped Blaine's throat as he attached his lips to Kurt's neck, rolling his body down onto his husband's.

Kurt moaned loudly as he felt Blaine's length rub against his own.  
"Blaine, Unh!" He squeezed Blaine's ass harder, bringing them closer together.

"Fuck, Kurt!" Blaine moaned. He reached down, slipping his briefs off. "God, baby! I love you so much!"

"I-Oh..I love you too..." Kurt moaned.

Blaine reached over for the lube and quickly slicked up his fingers, slowly pressing into Kurt.

Kurt moaned as he felt Blaine's fingers slip inside of him.  
"Oh fuck...Blaine!" He arched his back off of the bed and looked into Blaine's eyes, moaning deeply.

Blaine panted as he watched Kurt writhe beneath him. He worked his fingers in and out of his husband. "God, Kurt! You're so fucking beautiful..."

"Blaine…I need you...please.." Kurt gasped, grabbing his own hair.

Blaine slowly pulled out of Kurt before slicking up his throbbing cock and pressing into the tight heat.

"Aah! Blaine!" Kurt cried out, immediately wrapping his legs around Blaine's waist.

Blaine ran his teeth along Kurt's neck, moaning loudly. "Fuck, Kurt! You're so fucking tight!"

"Oh God Blaine! Fuck me! Shit!" Kurt screamed. They both assumed that Finn would have taken Gabby out when they started fighting.

Finn walked up to the apartment and opened the door, letting Gabby skip in ahead of him. Gabby paused as Finn locked the door behind him. "Uncle Finn...I think my daddies are still fighting…"

Finn listened close as he heard the loud moans and screams coming from the back room. 'Do they ever stop?' he thought to himself. "Umm...how does ice cream sound?" Finn asked, leading Gabrielle out the door again.

"Yummy!" She said happily flitting out of the door in front of her uncle.

Finn shook his head as he closed the door behind him.

Blaine looked down at Kurt as his thrusts became harder. "God damn, Kurt! Fuck, you're so good, baby..."

Kurt looked up at Blaine panting heavily and placing a hand on the back of his neck. "Blaine...I...I love you so much...Oh God..."

"I l-love you too, Kurt. Only you. For always," Blaine breathed out, quickening his movements.

"Ah! K-kiss me…please.." Kurt pleaded.

Blaine leaned down, kissing Kurt deeply. "You're all I will ever want," he said between their kisses. He sped up, hitting Kurt's prostate with every thrust. "I- I'm close, Kurt...Fuck..."

"Me too Blaine...I...Oh God.." Kurt panted burying his face in Blaine's neck.

Blaine tangled his fingers in Kurt's hair. "Babe...shit! Kuurrrrtttt!" Blaine screamed.

As Blaine screamed his name Kurt's legs tightened around his husband as he came hard, gasping and crying out Blaine's name.

Blaine lost it at the sound of his name on Kurt's lips. He came deep inside his husband, slowing his thrusts as they rode out their orgasms.

Kurt moaned lightly as Blaine pulled out of him. He sat up, kissing him softly.

Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt, smiling into the kiss. "Kurt, I love you more than anything."

"I love you too Blaine...I could never want anyone else.."

"I know, baby," Blaine whispered. "It'll always be us."

Kurt locked lips with Blaine again, moaning softly.

Blaine smiled into the kiss. He knew this was real. And being with Kurt like this forced all of his insecurities away. Blaine looked into his husband's eyes, reaching down to hold his left hand and running his finger over his wedding band.

Kurt stared back into Blaine's gorgeous eyes. Nothing needed to be said. Forgiveness, love, and promise could easily be seen in each of the men's eyes. Kurt placed a hand on Blaine's cheek, smiling lovingly.

Blaine smiled back, loving this moment. It was times like this, the silent ones that seemed to say more than words could, that always reminded Blaine this was to be forever.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's left hand as well, bringing it to his lips and kissing the ring on his finger.

Blaine smiled widely as a single tear fell from his eye as he watched his husband.

Kurt wiped Blaine's tear.  
"I love you..." he whispered, being careful not to disturb too much of the beautiful silence.

Blaine kissed Kurt softly. "I love you," he whispered back.

Kurt cuddles close to Blaine and they lie like that for a while until there was a knock on the door. Kurt covers them up before he calls towards the door.

Finn pokes his head in. "I'm guessing you two made up?" Finn asks, seeing the two men cuddled close.

Blaine laughed, throwing the blanket over his face.

Finn laughed. "Anyway, this one wants to sleep with you two tonight.." Finn said, opening the door a bit more and pointing to the little girl standing at his feet.

Blaine smiled at their daughter. "Umm...let us get things ready in here? We really don't need any more questions," Blaine said, looking at Kurt and giggling.

Kurt nodded, smiling as Finn rushed out Gabrielle and Kurt and Blaine quickly cleaned up before calling their daughter into the room.

Gabby climbed up in their bad happily. "Please don't fight," she said, putting her hands on their cheeks.

"Oh..Baby girl, everything is okay now.." Kurt said softly.

Gabrielle smiled, nuzzling close to Kurt.

"Uncle Finn took me to go walk in the park when you started fighting, then we came back and you were both yelling real loud so we went to go get ice cream.." Gabby explained.

Blaine groaned loudly. He got closer to her, playing with her hair. "I'm sorry about that baby girl."

"It's okay...As long as you don't fight anymore...I don't like it.." Gabby said, looking over at Blaine.

Blaine nodded the looked up at his husband. "I promise."

Kurt smiled lightly at Blaine. "Me too..."

Gabrielle clapped excitedly. Blaine leaned down to kiss her forehead, still stroking through her long, beautiful curls.

"I love you Daddy.." she said, kissing Blaine's cheek.

"I love you too," Blaine said, smiling widely.

"I love you too Daddy.." Gabby said, kissing Kurt's cheek before cuddling between them.

"I love you too baby girl.." Kurt said.

Blaine and Kurt wrapped an arm around her, letting her fall asleep between them.

Kurt looked at Blaine through the darkness. "I love you Blaine.." He whispered.

Blaine's heart melted at his husband's smooth voice. "I love you too."

"I'm so happy here with you and Gabrielle…And now Finn." He chuckled.

Blaine giggled. "Me too. This is all I've ever wanted," he said quietly, pointing to him and their daughter.

Kurt smiled lightly, carefully leaning over Gabrielle and Kissing Blaine softly.

Blaine sighed happily as Kurt pulled away.

"Good night Blaine.." Kurt said softly, cuddling up to their daughter again.

"Good night baby," Blaine whispered.


End file.
